Del odio al amor hay una aventura
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Luffy es un audaz explorador, Nami es una hábil ladrona. Cuando Nami arruina tres misiones de Luffy, lo normal es que él empiece a odiarla. Pero en la mas importante misión de su vida, se dará cuenta de que siente todo lo contrario. Aventura/Acción, Romance LuNa y ZoRo. Capitulo 16 actualizado "Triángulos pt. 1".
1. Dos personas, un objetivo

Hola a todos. Algunos aquí en el fandom de One Piece me conocen por mi proyecto "Superagentes Ace y Marco".

Vengo a presentarles este nuevo proyecto que surgió de la necesidad que tuve de escribir un nuevo fic de One Piece, distinto al otro que estoy escribiendo.

Este fic es del género de Aventura, tendrá también un toque de acción y romance, por supuesto teniendo como pairing a Luffy y Nami.

Este fic lo dedico a todos los que les gusta el LuNa. Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento, así que los dejo para que lean y espero este primer capitulo introductorio sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Dos personas, un objetivo**

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba una gran llanura en Rusia, llevaba haciéndolo durante horas y no parecía haber indicios de civilización, lo único que podía apreciarse era la blanca nieve cayendo en la planicie sepultando cada vez más la escasa vegetación de la zona.

El piloto del vehículo aparte de ser lo suficientemente hábil como para pilotar en medio de la nieve, era un sujeto extravagante, a pesar del duro frio del invierno ruso, no traía pantalones y además se iba bebiendo una fría soda de cola cuando lo más natural sería consumir un café bien caliente para quitarse la helada

-Oye, lamento mucho lo de tu misión- le dijo a su acompañante quien iba sentado atrás.

El joven que estaba siendo transportado en el helicóptero, era un joven moreno de apariencia lánguida y que destacaba por que traía puesta sobre sucabeza un viejo sombrero de paja. A pesar de su simple apariencia y corta edad, este chico ya era conocido por ser muy bueno en su trabajo; era un destacado explorador, su nombre; Monkey D. Luffy, alias "Mugiwara"

Este joven bajó la vista y contestó con seriedad a su piloto -Solo llévame a la base, Franky-

-Pues ya se te cumplió tu deseo jefecito Luffy, mira allá está la base- le señaló el piloto Franky. Entonces empezó a bajar su elevación y llamó por una radio –Acá Franky llamando a base, solicito un permiso para aterrizar-

-_Te oyes muy feliz desgraciado, no me digas que otra vez te fugaste al Caribe_- contestó una voz masculina por la radio.

-No como crees, es solo que me siento, me siento… ¡Supaaaaa!- exclamó Franky a voz en cuello por la radio dejando salir su buen animo.

-_Franky, si necesito ir con un otorrinolaringólogo a que me atienda por sordera, entonces tu me vas a pagar la consulta y me conseguirás una cita con esa amiga tuya de Cuba_-

-Eso y mas amigo Sanji, eso y mas. Bueno voy a descender ahora mismo. Cambio- dijo el peliazul por ultimo terminando su comunicación por radio, entonces volteó a ver de nuevo a Luffy y le ofreció una fruta – ¿Quieres una naranja? Es buena para no resfriarse-

-No me hables de nada que sea color naranja- le advirtió Luffy poniendo cara de fastidio y cruzando los brazos en berrinche, hoy si que estaba molesto.

Franky sonrió burlonamente y maniobró el helicóptero hasta una pequeña pista de aterrizaje, donde unos sujetos con luces le indicaban donde aterrizar.

El vehículo descendió y al fin tras horas de vuelo pudo tocar suelo.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Luffy dejando su mal humor a un lado, entonces recogió una pequeña mochila la cual representaba todo su equipaje. A continuación bajó de helicóptero de un salto, aterrizando sobre la suave nieve sin problemas.

Frente a el estaba la base, no era la gran cosa, era un pequeño y modesto bunker construido en la segunda guerra mundial por los ejércitos rusos.

El joven explorador fue a la entrada del bunker donde estaba una especie de computadora

-Nombre: Monkey D. Luffy. Contraseña: Kaizoku- pronunció tras lo cual la puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenido Luffy- le saludaron dos guardias que ya lo esperaban tras la gran puerta.

-Que tal chicos. Oigan deséenme suerte que puede que hoy me lleve un buen regaño de mi sensei - les respondió Luffy a la vez que pasaba su dedo índice por su cuello, haciendo un ademan de degollamiento.

El chico continuó caminando hasta que dio con su pequeño cuarto, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y en cuento puso un pie dentro, lanzó su mochila al suelo y quitándose el sombrero fue a tirarse de espaldas en su cama y suspirar frustrado

-Ah, no me gusta regresar con las manos vacías, he fracasado en mi misión-.

-Oh, no sabes que triste es para un maestro el escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios de su pupilo- le comentó una voz grave pero amistosa.

-¡Shanks!- exclamó Luffy abriendo los ojos bien grandes, resultaba que su maestro y modelo a seguir; Shanks "el pelirrojo" estaba presente en su cuarto, sentado precisamente sobre un pequeño sofá localizado en una esquina poco iluminada de su cuarto.

Shanks se levantó del sillón y salió de las sombras, arqueando una ceja pidió una explicación al muchacho -Y bien, Luffy ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión en los Andes?-

Luffy empezó su relato muy emocionado –Uy, pues fue una gran aventura, tuve que adentrarme al corazón de la cordillera Andina, allí en la cima de una altísima montaña encontré la entrada a las ruinas ¡Fue increíble, estaban dentro de la misma montaña! Aunque lo mas genial es que eran como un laberinto. Tardé como tres horas en llegar a la cámara principal-

El explorador pausó por un par de segundos, momentos en los que su cara pasó a ser de disgusto –Pero ella tenía que arruinarme todo por tercera vez-

Shanks rió entretenido y alzando el dedo índice al aire habló con tono burlón -No me digas que otra vez fue la chica de cabello naranja. Hombre ya trae algo contra ti-

-Créeme que si he pensado en ello- admitió Luffy a la vez que recordaba con amargura lo acontecido en su más reciente misión

* * *

><p><em>Hace tres días en las ruinas incas<em>

_El sonido de un estomago hambriento retumbaba haciendo eco en los angostos pasillos de las ruinas incas localizadas dentro de una montaña, según las leyendas de los indígenas de la zona, allí se encontraba una antigua y valiosa reliquia del imperio inca._

_-Ah me muero de hambre, en estos momentos preferiría ver un pedazo de carne a una reliquia- se quejaba Luffy caminando con las manos en el estomago, ya llevaba muchas horas buscando y ya se estaba esperando._

_Pero de un segundo a otro su mirada se iluminó, en un pedestal estaba un pequeño artefacto que parecía ser un reloj solar –Ese debe de ser ¡Sugoi!- exclamó corriendo hasta el pedestal, entonces lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó al aire –Todo el sacrificio al fin valió la pena- el chico entonces se puso a bailar excéntricamente y a cantar una canción sin sentido_

_Una voz femenina interrumpió su festejo –Vaya, no creí que algo que vale cien dólares valiera la pena para un explorador tan dedicado como tu, amigo-_

_Luffy se puso alerta y empezó a mover la cabeza a todos lados buscando de donde provenía esa voz confiada y sarcástica, más no tuvo que buscar mucho._

_Detrás de una columna de roca, salió una joven mujer de unos veinte años de edad, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis de montaña, una chamarra delgada y un sombrero tejano, poseía una atractiva figura curvilínea, atributos bien desarrollados, estructura ósea destacable y finos rasgos faciales, pero lo que destacaba mas en ella era su brillante cabello naranja, mismo que Luffy ya tenía grabado mas que grabado en la mente._

_-Tú eres la ladrona que me arruinó mis exploraciones en Mexico y Egipto- le acusó el moreno nada contento de topársela de nuevo _

_-Ay vamos, no te lo tomes tan personal Luffy-kun, no eres el único que se emociona al encontrar un valioso tesoro- la chica ahora puso su mirada en barato reloj de sol que traía el chico y dejó salir una leve risilla –Bueno, aunque por lo visto también te emocionas con la basura-_

_Luffy frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido con las burlas de la chica -No me llames Luffy-kun…un momento ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- _

_-Mmh, te contaría la historia de cómo me enteré de cual es tu nombre, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como llevar a casa la legendaria reliquia que durante siglos descansó en estos aposentos. Hasta el día de hoy- dichas las palabras, la mujer sacó de su mochila la única y original reliquia que Luffy había estado buscando; el mítico reloj de sol Inca valorado por su excepcional precisión._

_-¡Ahhhhhhh ese artefacto es el que estaba buscando! Oye no es justo, me costó mucho venir aquí como para que me lo arrebates- se quejó Luffy echando humo por la nariz._

_-Ups, creo que otra vez tendrás que irte con las manos vacías, pero se que como eres un caballero me dejarás ir- le dijo Nami con actitud retadora _

_-No soy un caballero ¿Acaso me ves cara de caballo o que? ¡Ah y no pienso ser humillado ni un poco mas por ti!- le gritó el hastiado explorador empezando a caminar rumbo a ella con paso acelerado._

_-J eje, eres muy divertido, me agradas Luffy-kun- le dijo la pelinaranja sacando un par de pelotas blancas –La próxima ves que nos veamos podríamos echarnos un cafecito, bye bye-_

_La ladrona lanzó las bolas al suelo y estas dejaron salir mucho humo que obligó a Luffy a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Cuando el humo se disipó y el muchacho pudo abrir los ojos, ella ya no estaba, una vez mas se había escabullido con todo el tesoro._

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta al presente<em>

-Ya no la soporto, la próxima vez que la vea no la dejaré ir- prometió Luffy con determinación al finalizar su explicación.

-¿Y la vas a invitar a tomar un café, eh Luffy-kun?- le preguntó Shanks con travesura

-Ni loco, ella es mi rival, de hecho creo que la odio- respondió el Mugiwara apretando los puños con fuerza.

Shanks cruzó los brazos y dijo algo muy peculiar -Pues es una lastima, pienso que si un hábil explorador y una destacada ladrona se unieran y procrearan un hijo, este sería el mas grande aventurero de todos los tiempos-.

-No se de que estas hablando- habló confundido inclinando la cabeza a un lado sin darse cuenta de las indirectas de su maestro.

-Vamos Luffy, por lo que me has dicho ella es una belleza, añádele que es de tu edad y tiene los mismos gustos que tu ¡Taran! Has encontrado tu media naranja-

Luffy se quedó aun más confundido que antes –Shanks, deja de decir cosas raras que no entiendo-.

-Algún día lo entenderás y si te tardas voy a tener que mandarte de vuelta a la secundaria para que retroalimentes en la clase de sexualidad. En fin, es hora de ponernos serios, he estado esperando en tu cuarto desde muy temprano por una sola razón- le dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una expresión reservada y fija.

Luffy se imaginó puras cosas vergonzosas y se asustó -Ay no ¿Qué te dijo Ace de mi?-

Shanks cerró los ojos y fue directo en su explicación-Es precisamente sobre tu hermano, el no ha regresado de su misión en el Congo y hemos perdido toda comunicación con el-

El rostro de Luffy palideció y su garganta se cerró, la noticia era en verdad preocupante.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bunker<em>

Franky caminaba muy contento de la vida por un pasillo, hasta que un rubio se le interpuso.

-Franky no seas depravado, anda ponte unos pantalones-

-Quien lo dice, si la semana antepasada encontré unas revistas muy calientes escondidas en tu escritorio-

Sanji se puso rojo de vergüenza –Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

En eso, de un cuarto cercano salió Jinbei acompañado de una mujer alta y morena de generosas proporciones. El Gyojin observó al par de trabajadores y les saludó –Sanji, Franky, buen día. Vengan acá-

El par de pervertidos se quedó embobado por un par de segundos con la chica, entonces reaccionaron y acudieron con su superior –Si jefe Jinbei-

-Antes que nada, permítanme presentarles a la doctora Nico Robin, ella es químico-bióloga y trabajará con nosotros por un tiempo-

-Ah, pero que exquisitez, aparte de hermosa es inteligente. Mucho gusto en conocerla doctora Robin- le dijo Sanji besándole una mano –Todo el tiempo que trabajé aquí, será un mundo de felicidad para todos aunque en especial para mi corazón- finalizo con elegancia

-Oh doctora, cuando quiera un conejillo de indias, con gusto me ofrezco a serlo, inclusive si se trata de un experimento conocido como el amor- dijo el piropo Franky.

Robin rió levemente y con discreción –Que simpáticos-

Jinbei gruñó molesto por lo corrientes y degenerados que eran el par de trabajadores –Suficiente con las presentaciones, acompáñenme que tenemos una reunión importante ahora mismo-

* * *

><p><em>En otro pasillo del bunker<em>

Luffy y Shanks caminaban apresurados rumbo al cuarto de juntas. El primero se mostraba inquieto mientras que el segundo con calma.

-¿Pero como pudo pasarle eso a Ace?-

-Cálmate Luffy, en la reunión se explicará todo-

El dúo llegó a una gran puerta, la cual al detectarlos se abrió automáticamente, entrando se encontraron en un gran cuarto repleto de pantallas y en el centro una mesa redonda en la cual se encontraban sentados miembros prominentes.

Luffy y Shanks fueron a sentarse a un lado de Jinbei, quien a su vez estaba junto con sus dos trabajadores y la doctora.

-Llegaste Luffy-kun, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo- le saludó rápidamente el Gyojin

-Ace- contestó el chico, completamente fuera de la realidad.

Un hombre alto y de bigote blanco en forma de media luna, se puso de pie y con su potente voz habló-A todos los presentes, les agradezco su asistencia y les pido su atención-

-Hagan lo que Shirohige ha dicho- ordenó su mano derecha; Marco, al ver que muchos aun andaban distraídos, en especial observando la chica nueva.

-Ahem, estamos aquí para discutir sobre la problemática de gran robo en Paris- dijo Shirohige a la vez que una gran pantalla se encendía mostrando un mapa mundial y con un punto negro, la localización de la capital francesa –Dejemos que el embajador francés nos lo explique en detalle-

Un hombre de ojos dorados y apariencia refinada se puso de pie y empezó a hablar en el clásico tono francés -Saludos a todos, mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk. Como acaba de decirles Edward, uno de los mas grandes robos de la historia aconteció hace tres semanas en la capital de mi país, un grupo de ladrones muy capacitados robó quinientos millones de dólares en oro puro y peor aun, se llevaron el diamante real de la realeza francesa conocido como "El Poneglyph", es un tesoro nacional. En vista de eso acudimos a ustedes "La liga Grand Line" ya que cuentan con investigadores, exploradores y científicos de clase mundial, con la esperanza de que lograran recuperar la joya. Esto es un asunto de máxima prioridad para Francia, si los demás países se enteran de lo sucedido no solo sufriremos vergüenza sino que también se pensará que nuestras defensas son fáciles de penetrar y seremos el blanco de terroristas. Por ese motivo esta situación debe mantenerse en secreto-

Shirohige nuevamente entró a la conversación –Ahora bien, nuestro equipo de investigación localizó que la joya había sido llevada al Congo, junto con todo el oro robado. Tras días de arduo trabajo dimos con que podía estar en medio de la selva africana. Por esa razón enviamos a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, Portgas D. Ace a investigar. Marco prosigue-

Marco asintió con la cabeza y continuó con la explicación –Ace se internó en la selva en búsqueda de información y finalmente estando en el lugar más inhóspito del Congo, se encontró con una tribu aborigen que le informó de actividades muy sospechosas por parte de unos hombres de procedencia Europea-

Luffy ya se estaba desesperando, solo quería saber que había sido de Ace, razón por la cual interrumpió -¡Solo díganos que diablos ha pasado con Ace!-

Marco bajó la vista, Shirohige cerró los ojos y todo mundo se quedó callado, solo Shanks se atrevió a tomar la palabra

-El explorador Ace emprendió la búsqueda de la base de operaciones de esos hombres y nos dijo que enviaría las coordenadas en cuanto los encontrara. Pero nunca lo hizo, perdimos comunicación con el. Tememos que haya sido capturado por los contrabandistas-

Luffy apretó los puños y los dientes a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de inquietud.

Shanks solo lo vio con pena y preocupación.

-Luffy-kun, entendemos que debes de sentirte muy afectado, pero por favor mantén la calma- pidió Jinbei sabiente que en situaciones como estas el joven podía salirse de control

El joven alzó la vista poniendo su mirada tensa sobre Shirohige y Mihawk -Se para que es esta reunión, así que de una vez déjenme decir lo que debo decir… ¡Yo iré!-

Jinbei intervino -No te precipites Luffy-kun, vamos a necesitar mas que un explorador para cumplir con la misión-

Mihawk vio unos papeles y se indignó –Monkey D. Luffy, los reportes mas recientes sobre ti, indican que de tus ultimas cinco misiones has fallado tres; las ultimas dos de ellas consecutivamente. Viéndolas de reojo puedo notar que eran relativamente fáciles. Dudo que estés capacitado para una asignación de una magnitud tan grande como la de recuperar la joya real-.

Luffy se mostró desafiante ante el embajador –Usted no me conoce embajador, yo vivo para la aventura y me siento preparado para lo que sea, es solo que he tenido mala suerte con esa chica ladrona- finalizó recordando a la pelinaranja con frustración.

-Solo se esta excusando joven Luffy, si no puede con una ladrona amateur entonces menos podrá contra unos profesionales- explicó Mihawk sin dejarse intimidar.

Jinbei quien era un viejo conocido de Mihawk por lo que no tuvo reparos en dirigirle la palabra -Embajador Mihawk, dejemos a votación la cuestión sobre si Luffy es el indicado. Por mi parte doy mi voto a favor de que Luffy-kun participe en la misión del Congo, he testificado su habilidad-

-No arriesgaré el futuro de la joya nacional en manos de un novato. Estoy en contra de la idea- respondió obviamente Mihawk

Marco fue el siguiente –Luffy es el hermano de Ace, el tiene una motivación extra, por ese motivo estoy a favor de que el se encargue de la misión-

-No concuerdo con Marco, necesitamos un hombre de experiencia. Alguien que sea capaz de volver en una pieza- dijo en contraste Shirohige

Jinbei volteó a ver al pelirrojo que estaba junto a Luffy -Shanks, tu voto decidirá todo-

_-"Vamos Shanks, por favor déjame ir"- _se quedó pensando Luffy a la vez que se moría de nervios.

Shanks se levantó de su lugar –Monkey D. Luffy es un explorador impetuoso, descuidado y algo cabeza hueca- describió haciendo que el chico del que hablaba perdiera esperanzas

-Pero si algo tiene es que siempre lucha ante cualquier circunstancia y cuando alguien que quiere está en juego, el es imparable. Señores, el es quien debe de ir al Congo-

En la sala de reuniones se armó un escándalo y todos empezaron a discutir entre sí, algunos que conocían bien a Luffy concordando con Shanks y otros diciendo que solo era un chico.

Shirohige nuevamente mantuvo el control -¡Silencio! La decisión ya ha sido tomada, así que el chico Luffy será el que se encargará de la misión-

-Líder Shirohige, voy a recuperar el Poneglyph y traeré a Ace de vuelta- explicó el explorador con determinación – ¡Bien, prepárenme transporte que estoy ansioso de aventura!- exclamó a continuación frotando sus manos con anticipación.

Jinbei le puso la mano que le pusiera atención -Espera Luffy-kun, en esta misión vas a tener un tercer objetivo-

-¿Que?- preguntó el Mugiwara volteando con curiosidad a un lado y se dio cuenta de que la mujer morena que estaba cercas del Gyojin estaba sonriéndole.

* * *

><p><em>En esos momentos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia en un pequeño pueblo de Venezuela <em>

En Venezuela, a diferencia de las llanuras soviéticas donde se encontraba "la liga Grand Line", el clima era cálido y agradable por lo que las personas del pueblo andaban en ropa ligera disfrutando del buen tiempo.

Apenas amanecía y un par de hermanas ya se encontraban muy activas, pero no haciendo los quehaceres de la casa sino contando dinero en el patio, una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

-Hermana, te luciste ¿Cómo le hiciste?- preguntaba una de las dos hermanas que tenia cabello azul y piel morena.

-Obtuve una reliquia Inca y de pasada fui a New York y robé un gran diamante rosa a una familia de ricos conocidos como los Tenryubitos, dudo que con la fortuna que tienen les haya molestado mucho- explicó la otra a la vez que tomaba un fajo de billetes y lo contaba.

-Nami, con este dinero ya casi estaremos listas para sacar el pueblo adelante, recompraremos las tierras de nuestros campesinos, nos quitaremos de encima al extorsionador Arlong, podremos darle una mejora a nuestra pobre infraestructura y hasta te va a sobrar para tomarte un costoso viaje de vacaciones-

La pelinaranja negó con la cabeza –No, yo quiero que todo el dinero se quede con mi gente, que tengan medicina, servicios, paz y seguridad. Esa es la razón por la que viajo y robo cosas valiosas-

Un hombre de cabello rubio se asomó por la barda para saludar a las hermanas -Wow Nami, si que eres el orgullo del pueblo-

Nami le contestó lanzándole un huarache a la cara que lo hizo caer de vuelta a su terreno –Bellamy, no andes haciendo eso, no me gusta que estén espiando, es incomodo-

-Ouch esta bien- contestó Bellamy desde el otro lado, tras lo cual se marchó.

La hermana de Nami, Nojiko le hizo un comentario muy cierto a su hermana –Creo que no estas siendo honesta del todo, tu no haces esto solo por dinero, sino por que amas la aventura y las emociones fuertes, eres libre y salvaje hermanita-

-Bueno, tienes razón, creo que no hay manera en que yo pare con esto. No hay nada ni nadie que sea capaz de frenar mi estilo de vida-

-Quizás si- le dijo Nojiko apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano –Un hombre-

Nami empezó a reírse a carcajadas y cuando se controló se expresó entretenida -Vamos Nojiko, eso es en lo que menos pienso, yo soy independiente y me gusta hacer las cosas sola. No necesito de un hombre en mi vida-

-Ok, si tu lo dices. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? Desde que llegaste has estado planeando rutas en un mapa-

La chica de cabello naranja se emocionó -Voy a ir a la selva africana, hace unos días conseguí una información que me costó mucho, pero considero que valió la pena: una joya francesa ha sido robada y al parecer la tienen oculta en lo más profundo del Congo. Si logró obtenerla entonces todos nuestros problemas terminaran-

-Se ve que estas muy decidida, pero ten cuidado, los tipos que robaron esa joya deben de ser extremadamente peligrosos- advirtió Nojiko preocupada por su hermana.

-Vamos, estas hablando con la ladrona mas escurridiza del mundo. Al final de seguro solo me voy a topar con ese simpático pero incompetente explorador Luffy- dijo con confianza imaginándose a Luffy haciendo un berrinche tras haber sido derrotado por ella por tercera ocasión consecutiva –"_Ah el dulce sabor de la victoria_"- pensó Nami suspirando, dejando claro que disfrutaba hacer quedar como idiota al explorador.

Nojiko interpretó los suspiros en otro sentido –Con que Luffy ¿eh? Se me hace que ese chico esta poniendo a soñar tu corazoncito-

Nami se puso roja y le lanzó un fajo de billetes a la cara -¿Ese bobo? Pero que ridiculez-

Nojiko empezó a reírse entretenida a la vez que Nami se le echaba encima para agredirla amistosamente. Como bien había dicho Bellamy, ellas eran el orgullo del pueblo que azotado por desgracias había quedado sumido en la pobreza extrema.

No obstante, oculto a la vista de ellas, el mismísimo Bellamy hablaba por teléfono sobre los planes de Nami.

-Señor Tenryubito, le tengo una buena noticia y una mala. Empezaré con la mala, resulta que Nami ya ha vendido su diamante rosa en el mercado negro- explicaba el rubio a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente

-¡_Esa maldita perra! Ahora será difícil recuperarlo_-

-Pero no se altere. Hay le va la buena, he descubierto que ella va a ir al centro del Congo a buscar un joya francesa que ha sido robada. Voy a investigar exactamente a donde irá ella para informárselo a usted-

El hombre del otro lado de la línea sonrió con gusto –_Si, hazlo Bellamy, recibirás un jugoso cheque, mientras que la gata ladrona pagará haberse metido con la familia Tenryubito…con su propia vida_-

Bellamy había vendido a la heroína del pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>Por ultimo, en un complejo subterráneo localizado en la selva del Congo <em>

Ace abría sus ojos, su vista era borrosa y pudo sentir que estaba atado a una cama de manera que no podía moverse ni un poco.

Unos hombres se le acercaron y le rodearon viéndolo con desprecio.

-Nunca debiste de haber venido aquí- le dijo uno de ellos que tenia un garfio en lugar de una de sus manos

-Ahora que sabes nuestro secreto, no podemos dejarte ir- habló un rubio que tenia unos lóbulos extremadamente alargados.

Un tercer hombre alto y gordo habló acercándosele mucho -Pero diste buena pelea, creo que hay más que la muerte en tu futuro, tienes un gran potencial Ace-

-Teach ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a la liga Grand Line?- le preguntó Ace con voz débil.

-Por que afuera de la liga hay un mundo de grandeza- respondió este hombre conocido como Marshall D. Teach, alias "Kurohige", ex miembro de la organización de la liga Grand Line

-Mira a tu izquierda Ace, contempla lo que el dinero y la ciencia son capaces de hacer juntas. Observa bien, por que en eso te convertirás tu Zehahaha-

Ace giró el cuello con dificultad y contempló tres figuras saliendo de la oscuridad, su mirada se volvió de terror a la vez que con voz temblorosa dio la opinión de lo que sus ojos veían

-Ustedes, s-son… ¡Unos monstruos!-

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Que tal les pareció la historia. Como vieron Luffy es un explorador que se encarga de buscar antiguos artefactos y joyas, pero que ahora tendrá una misión realmente seria que involucrara muchas cosas importantes.<p>

Nami por su lado es una ladrona que roba para salvar a su pueblo natal de la pobreza y las deudas, buscando darles un futuro y como se ha notado, le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos a Luffy en más de una ocasión.

Pero ahora surgen las preguntas

¿Qué es lo que quiere Robin? ¿Qué apoyo recibirá Luffy en si misión? ¿Cómo piensan acabar con Nami los ambiciosos Tenryubitos? ¿Qué es lo que el preso Ace ha visto y por que teme tanto?

Les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo casi todas estas preguntas se contestaran y aparecerán mas personajes que tendrán un papel activo en este fic.

Si les interesa este proyecto o les aburre, pueden decírmelo en un review, que es el alimento de un escritor para así inspirarse.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Biografías:<strong>

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Edad: 19 años

País de nacimiento: Portugal

Ocupación: Explorador y aventurero

Gustos: Comer, ver películas de indiana Jones, obtener piezas antiguas, reliquias, joyas, etc

Disgustos: El alcohol, las matemáticas, la ladrona de cabello naranja.

Hijo de un mercader brasileño y una medico italiana. Creció con sus hermanos adoptivos en Portugal donde los tres siempre soñaron con ser aventureros, inspirados en legendarios exploradores como Shanks y Shirohige. Se preparó en Holanda y Serbia para convertirse en un explorador profesional. Poco después de terminar con su entrenamiento fue aceptado por la organización de investigación y recuperación de piezas arqueológicas conocida como la liga Grand Line. Hasta el momento ha demostrado ser intrépido y ha dado buenos resultados en su trabajo, aunque últimamente su autoproclamada rival le ha puesto en aprietos en sus mas recientes misiones.

Prefiere trabajar solo en sus misiones y todo el mundo esta sorprendido por su falta de interés en el sexo opuesto.

**Nami **

Edad: 18 años

País de nacimiento: Venezuela

Ocupación: Ladrona

Gustos: El dinero, viajar, las naranjas, fastidiar a su rival Luffy,

Disgustos: Los políticos, los ricos que abusan de los pobres, las autoridades

Mujer de apellido desconocido, nacida en un humilde pueblo de Venezuela. Sus padres biológicos murieron cuando ella tenía apenas unos meses, por lo que fue adoptada junto con Nojiko por una ex soldado americana de nombre Bellemere.

Su pueblo fue azotado por una guerra civil, un huracán y una sequia por lo que esta sumido en extrema pobreza y para colmo un funcionario de gobierno corrupto de nombre Arlong se la pasa extorsionando a su gente.

Por tales motivos Nami se decidió a convertirse en una ladrona independiente y asi ayudar a la gente de su pueblo a salir adelante. Hasta el momento ha juntado una gran cantidad de dinero, a costas de gente rica o incluso de un simpático explorador de nombre Luffy.

Nami no esta baja en confianza, esta muy segura tanto de sus capacidades como de su belleza, aptitudes que usa a su favor para salir de las situaciones más difíciles.

**Shanks Luján **

Edad: 45 años

País de nacimiento: España

Ocupación: Entrenador de exploradores de la liga Grand Line

Gustos: Las fiestas, el alcohol, entrenar a las nuevas generaciones, la paz

Disgustos: Marshall D. Teach "Kurohige", la guerra

Ex explorador español que durante la década de los noventas se hizo famoso en todo el mundo por sus proezas, llegando asi a convertirse en una leyenda viviente.

Perdió un brazo durante una dura misión en Alaska, misma que terminó con su carrera de aventurero.

Tras un periodo de inactividad de cinco años, se afilió a la organización de la liga Grand Line y empezó a dar preparación a los nuevos aspirantes a explorador. En Holanda conoció a Luffy con quien se encariñó tanto que le ayudó a entrar a la organización, donde personalmente le entrenó.

Sus esperanzas están puestas en Luffy, esta firmemente convencido que tiene el potencial para superar todo lo que el hizo con su vida.

**Edward Newgate**

Edad: 72 años

Pais de nacimiento: Inglaterra

Ocupacion: líder supremo de la liga Grand Line

Gustos: Ver crecer a la nueva generación de exploradores, la cerveza

Disgustos: La traición

El mas grande aventurero de todos los tiempos, el máximo exponente de lo que es ser un explorador. Historias de sus hazañas son relatadas por todo el mundo.

Durante cuarenta y ocho años viajó por el mundo, descubriendo tesoros, resolviendo enigmas e incluso de vez en cuando deteniendo organizaciones criminales en países en vías de desarrollo. Solo la edad pudo frenarlo.

Su gustó por la aventura nunca cesó, motivo por el cual creó la liga de exploradores "Grand Line" la cual hasta la fecha preside siendo auxiliado por sus mejores hombres, Shanks, Jinbei y Marco.

Afirma que el dia en que muera lo hará con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y satisfecho con la vida plena que vivió.


	2. Bienvenidos a la jungla

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda  
><em>

_Anteriormente:_

_Luffy, un explorador que se trabaja para una organización conocida como "la liga Grand Line" se ha enterado que su hermano mayor Ace ha perdido comunicación con los cuarteles en una misión en el Congo. Tras insistir mucho, ha conseguido la autorización para encargarse de recuperar el Poneglyph, una joya real francesa y de pasada localizar el paradero de Ace._

_Por otro lado Nami, una ladrona que le ha arruinado un par de misiones a Luffy, ha decidido ir a robar el Poneglyph y así salvar a su pueblo natal de muchas carencias y peligros. No obstante, su propio vecino la ha traicionado informando a los Tenryubito, quienes desean verla muerta. _

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a la jungla**

Una cantimplora, un rollo de papel de baño, jabón, cepillo de dientes, una camisa extra, ropa interior, un cuchillo de supervivencia, una radio, una linterna, lentes de visión nocturna, unas vendas, muchas baterías de distintos voltajes y su confiable Remington Magnum. Eso era todo lo que Luffy se encontraba guardando en su mochila, no había necesidad de llevar más equipaje, viajaría ligero.

El chico se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama y cerró los ojos –"_Se que podré hacerlo_"- se convenció a si mismo relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Alguien tocó en la puerta del pequeño cuarto de explorador y entonces entró para hablar con el "Mugiwara"

-Luffy se lo importante que es esta misión para ti. Pero se que eres fuerte y aunque muchos no crean en ti, como tu maestro tengo la confianza en que esta vez lo lograras-

Luffy giró el cuello y vio a su maestro, el legendario explorador Shanks, el hombre que lo había inspirado a convertirse en un aventurero, tener la confianza de alguien tan hábil como el era un gran alivio para el que apenas y llevaba unos tres años siendo explorador profesional –Gracias Shanks, la verdad ando algo nervioso, esta es la misión mas importante de mi vida-

-Lo sé, pero no estarás solo, mañana te asignaremos un equipo que te apoyará- explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Aww Shanks! A mi me gusta ir solo, a lo mas necesito un asistente y ya- se quejó el Mugiwara incomodó con la revelación de su maestro.

-Pues la doctora Robin ya está en el equipo y eso es a fuerzas. Pero anda, tener compañeros en quienes contar es la mayor bendición que un aventurero puede tener-

-Quizás tengas razón- admitió Luffy recargando la nuca sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Shanks observó la pistola de Luffy y puso una expresión de preocupación -Por cierto Luffy, lleva varios cartuchos extra para tu Magnum, presiento que en esta misión tendrás mas acción de la que ya estas acostumbrado. Descansa Luffy-

-Gracias Shanks. Marca mis palabras; cuando vuelva de la misión ya no seré un chico novato, regresaré como un hombre- prometió el moreno sonriendo de lado a lado.

Shanks devolvió el gesto y entonces apagó la luz del cuarto, salió y cerró la puerta. Ya estando fuera su rostro se tensó –"_Con que logres regresar me conformo, amigo_"-

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después en Venezuela<em>

Nojiko caminaba por un sendero ya en las afueras del pueblo, hace un par de horas Nami había desaparecido, lo cual ya era para preocuparse.

La de cabello azul, salió del sendero y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque, quizás allí encontraría a su hermana.

Tras caminar por unos diez minutos más, el sonido de unos quejidos y gemidos femeninos llegaron a sus oídos, lo que la llevó a inquietarse. Guiándose con esos ruidos se guió hasta dar adonde estaba un río, allí pudo contemplar que a la orilla del afluente, se encontraba sentada su hermana Nami y a juzgar por el movimiento de sus brazos estaba haciendo algo con su muslo.

-Hasta que te encuentro- le dijo Nojiko acercándosele por la espalda.

-¡Nojiko!- exclamó le pelinaranja girando el cuello para verla, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

La hermana mayor fue y se sentó a un lado de la menor y entonces se percató de que era lo que Nami estaba haciendo:

La ladrona se había quitado el pantalón y tenia sumergidas las piernas en el agua del rio hasta la rodilla, a un lado de ella, estaban una aguja, hilo de caña y un limón partido a la mitad, algo exprimido, Nojiko entendió de que se trataba todo, pudo notar que en el muslo izquierdo de la chica había una herida, misma que su hermana se estaba curando.

-Nami, no me dijiste que viniste herida del viaje-

La pelinaranja rió a la vez que se sobaba en la nuca –Jiji, escapar de la mansión de los Tenruybitos no fue fácil-

Nojiko la vio a los ojos y notó que los tenia algo vidriosos, mas no parecía que hubiera dejado salir ni una sola lagrima -Déjalas salir- le instó con seriedad.

-¿Que?- preguntó Nami sin entender a que se refería

La de piel morena fue mas descriptiva -Las lagrimas. Se que coserse heridas y desinfectárselas con limón es algo duro. Si te duele deja salir ese dolor, no lo reprimas-

Nami cogió la aguja y el hilo dispuesta a continuar con su tarea –No es necesario, soy una mujer fuerte, esto no es nada para mí-

-Hermana, derramar lagrimas no es algo que te deba apenar, llorar no es símbolo de debilidad- le dijo Nojiko deteniendo las manos de Nami, entonces le quitó la aguja y el hilo

-En fin, déjame ayudarte, acabaremos mas rápido si lo hago yo-

Nami no opuso resistencia y sintió el piquete de la aguja, aunque como bien había dicho Nojiko, con ella haciendo el trabajo, el proceso era más rápido y menos doloroso

-Nojiko, mañana viajaré a robar el Poneglyph, toda la gente del pueblo confía en mí y yo quiero acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas-

-Se que volverás victoriosa, pero déjame darte un consejo antes de que partas, no reprimas lo que sientes, si tienes que reír hazlo, si tienes que llorar adelante, pero nunca te pongas una mascara que te impida demostrar lo que sientes por dentro, deja fluir tus sentimientos para que así puedas vivir al maximo-

Nami se le quedó viendo con fijeza, las palabras eran de gran sabiduría, más no lograba entender para que le sirvieran en su aventura, lo único que quería era conseguir la gran joya y regresar cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><em>Al amanecer siguiente en el bunker ruso<em>

Luffy comparecía ante los hombres de mayor rango de la liga Grand Line. El joven se mordía el labio inferior algo tenso, en unos cuantos minutos estaría en el viaje más importante de su corta vida.

Jinbei tomó unos papeles y empezó a leer –Muy bien. Empecemos esta reunión final recordándole al explorador Monkey D. Luffy, cuales son sus objetivos-

En la pantalla gigante apareció una numeración del uno al tres

-Primero; deberá investigar donde exactamente se tiene oculto el Poneglyph, el cuartel general de la liga le informara constantemente los resultados de nuestras investigaciones para así el trabajo se le facilite-

Shanks observó a Luffy –"_Apuesto a que primero dará el antes que el cuartel general_"-

-Segundo objetivo; Luffy debe intentar todo lo posible por encontrar cual es el paradero del explorador Portgas D. Ace-

Luffy sintió el estomago revuelto -"_Ace resiste, voy a dar contigo estés donde estés_"-

-Tercer y ultimo objetivo: Ofrecer apoyo y protección a la doctora Nico Robin quien efectuará investigación de campo en la selva del Congo- finalizó Jinbei, mientras que en la pantalla aparecían escritos los tres objetivos.

Luffy se fastidió por el tercer objetivo, se le hacia una carga innecesaria tener que cargar con el peso extra de proteger a una mujer que a su juicio no aportaría nada relevante a la misión.

-¿Alguna objeción Luffy?- preguntó el Gyojin

-¡No señor!-

Ahora Shirohige tomó la batuta -Aparte de viajar con la doctora Robin, Luffy tendrá un par de acompañantes más que le auxiliaran en su misión, uno de ellos ya está automáticamente en el equipo, aunque por el momento se encuentra realizando un trabajo en Marruecos. El otro será a elección del mismo Luffy-

-¿Yo?- preguntó el del sombrero de paja sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Pasen adelante chicos- llamó Shirohige tras lo cual cuatro personas entraron en fila a la sala de reuniones y saludaron como si fueran militares

-Todos ellos son jóvenes recientemente graduados de escuelas especiales de todo el mundo. Todos sin excepción están listos para entrar al mundo de la exploración, sus únicos deseos son probar que son dignos-

El grandote nuevamente dirigió su palabra al moreno -Luffy elige uno de ellos, para que sea tu asistente en la misión-

-Ah ok- dijo Luffy acercándose a los cuatro aprendices quienes se mantenían erguidos y serios en señal de respeto. Todos ellos eran muy diferentes entre si, claramente tenían destrezas y aptitudes distintas. El mugiwara empezó a hurgarse en la nariz a la vez que los observaba con mucho cuidado.

Marco cerró los ojos y sonrió -"_No va a ser fácil elegir. Piénsalo bien Luffy_"-

-El tercero- eligió Luffy señalando con el dedo índice que tenia libre, al tercero un el fila, un chico moreno, delgado, al parecer nervioso y con una gran nariz.

-¿Y-y-yo? Eh…. E-esto, yo no me siento muy preparado, soy bueno, p-pero no se si sea tu mejor opción- le dijo el novato cuyo nombre estaba escrito en su chaqueta; Usopp.

Shirohige empezó a sobarse la sien y a hacer una ademan de negación con la cabeza –"_¿Cómo vino a dar ese chico aquí? No tiene confianza en si mismo_"-

El gran hombre aconsejó al explorador buscando hacerlo reconsiderar –Obsérvalos bien y elige con cuidado Luffy, ya echa tu elección no hay vuelta atrás-

Prácticamente el del bigote blanco estaba diciendo "elige a uno que no sea Usopp"

-Está bien- dijo Luffy, entonces empezó a caminar frente a ellos de lado a lado como si fuera oficial del ejército, aunque claro, picándose la nariz no inspiraba respeto a los nuevos

De repente Luffy se detuvo frente a uno de ellos que era el que mas se esforzaba por mantener la compostura -¡Tú!-

-¡Coby Richards, Marine estadounidense a su servicio señor!- saludó haciendo el saludo militar de los estados unidos este joven que había llamado la atención del explorador.

-Jeje tu cabello es rosa, me recuerda el chicle- comentó el mugiwara provocando que todos los presentes a excepción de los aprendices se dieran de frentazos. El chico entonces continuó viéndolos, cuando entonces se dio cuenta de que entre los cuatro había una mujer de largo cabello rubio que lo estaba viendo a el con fijeza.

-Um ¿traigo algo en la cara?- preguntó confundido con la mirada de ella.

La chica evitó seguir viéndolo a los ojos y bajó la vista a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban –No señor- le respondió algo inhibida

-"_Ese Luffy, trae pegue jaja_"- rió Shanks en sus pensamientos al notar que esa mujer se apenaba ante su simpático pupilo.

Marco le informó sobre la novata que había captado la atención del explorador -Ella es Margueritte, proveniente Suecia, a pesar de su apariencia refinada es muy intrépida-

-¿Y el como se llama?- preguntó Luffy perdiendo el interés en la exploradora, señalando ahora a un tipo rubio que portaba unos lentes oscuros.

Marco tosió disimuladamente y explicó -Helmeppo, el tiene habilidades en…-

Luffy interrumpió a Marco con unas carcajadas –Helmeppo, que nombre tan divertido-

Shirohige perdió la paciencia y azotó la mesa –Suficiente, deja de jugar y elige de una vez-

Incluso el despistado Mugiwara respetaba y temía al poderoso anciano, motivo por el cual se colocó a un par de metros de los cuatro aspirantes a explorador –Yosh, allá voy pues-

-"_Estoy preparado, elíjame Luffy-san_"- pensaba Coby con anticipación

-"_He llegado muy lejos, estoy listo para lo que sea_"- era lo que había en la mente de Helmeppo.

Usopp temblaba de la cintura para abajo –"_Yo no, yo no, yo no_"-

Margueritte por su parte cruzaba los dedos –"_Es divertido y guapo, quiero ir con el_"-

-Lo elijo a el- habló al fin Luffy señalando otra vez a Usopp.

-"¡_Otra vez eligió al mismo!_"- exclamaron los lideres cayéndose de sus asientos de espaldas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, pero aquí hay otros mejores que yo. No se si sea tan útil como usted lo espera capitán- le dijo el narizón tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión ¡Ahora quiero irme de aquí!- exigió el explorador alzando los brazos.

Jinbei entonces supo que no había nada mas que añadir, por lo que finalizó su reunión –Todo esta decidido. Explorador Luffy, puede retirarse e iniciar su misión-

Luffy le sonrió a su nuevo asistente -Shishishi, ve por tu equipaje Usopp, te espero en el helicóptero- A continuación salió corriendo contento de la vida, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la salida del bunker.

-Suerte Luffy- dijo Shanks en voz baja, sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno predilecto en el arte de ser aventurero.

Mientras tanto los aprendices empezaron a abrazar al que ahora mismo saldría de viaje

-Usopp, has sido el elegido ¡que privilegio!- le dijo Coby

-En la peligrosa selva del Congo, te volverás en un explorador de primera- comentó Helmeppo.

Usopp se asustó y empezó a imaginarse la selva como un lugar infernal -¿Peligrosa?-

-Descuida, Luffy-kun te enseñará todo lo que sabe. Por cierto ¿Podrías preguntarle si tiene novia?- le dijo la novata que ahora estaba muy interesada en el carismático moreno.

Usopp tragó saliva -"_¿Cómo puede pedirme eso en estos momentos? ¡Pronto voy a estar muerto, por dios!_"-

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos más tarde en la pista de aterrizaje localizada afuera del bunker<em>

-¡Estoy listo, Franky!- gritaba Luffy haciendo un escándalo a la vez que subía al helicóptero donde el piloto ya lo esperaba.

-Te ves muy motivado Luffy- comentó un hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de coopiloto a un lado de Franky.

Luffy identificó la voz al instante – ¡Sanji! con que tú eres el último miembro de mi equipo-

-Te equivocas, yo voy a trabajar por separado en la misión, estaré en la capital de Congo, investigando las redes criminales con las que puede que estén negociando los que robaron el Poneglyph – explicó el rubio a grandes rasgos a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Si buscabas a alguien que estará en tu equipo, allá viene- le dijo Franky señalando a la puerta del bunker, allí venia saliendo Robin vestida con un elegante abrigo y cargando una maleta de equipaje.

Sanji saltó del helicóptero y fue directamente a con ella –Robin-chwan, déjame ayudarte con las maletas- le decía emocionado a la vez que sus ojos se transformaban en corazones.

Franky le dio un trago a su siempre presente soda coca cola y entonces empezó a meter la mano en una bolsa de su abrigo –Ahora que estamos solos, te daré un regalito que me costó mucho encontrar en internet-

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlo!- se expresó el moreno babeando al imaginarse que era algún tipo de fruta exótica o algo comestible.

Franky sacó una pequeña foto y se la lanzó a Luffy quien la atrapó sin problemas, pero al observar de que era la impresión, su cara de deseo se transformo en disgusto -¡Es ella!-

-Solo existe esa foto de ella en todo internet, como es de esperarse de una ladrona escurridiza- explicó el piloto con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Luffy se le quedó viendo a la foto, en ella estaba la ladrona que tanto le arruinaba sus misiones, aparecía recargada en una pared, con un cuchillo en una mano a la vez que observaba hacia un lado con una mirada de concentración.

-¿Por qué me regalaste esta foto?- le preguntó molesto con ganas de romperla en dos.

-Para que te motives, cada vez que creas que no puedes mas, cuando estés apunto de rendirte, lo único que tendrás que hacer será sacar la foto y decirle a la ladrona "No me rendiré, por que soy mejor que tú"- .

La expresión de Luffy se suavizo nuevamente –Ah ya entiendo, conservaré esta foto para esos momentos. Gracias Franky-.

-Ah, guárdala que ahí viene Sanji, si la ve le dará una hemorragia nasal- le apuró el notar que el pervertido investigador ya venia llegando con Robin al helicóptero.

Sanji subió primero al helicóptero y le ofreció su mano a Robin -Toma mi mano Robin-san-

-Gracias, muy caballeroso de su parte joven Sanji- le halagó la refinada científica tras ser ayudada por el rubio.

-Por usted haré lo que sea Robin-chan-

Franky se fastidió con tanta espera y ya no dejó pasar mas tiempo -Ya estamos todos ¡A volar se ha dicho!-

Luffy se asomó por la puerta del helicóptero -Espera Franky, ahí viene mi asistente y aprendiz-

Del bunker salía Usopp con todo y equipaje, el narizón al pensar en que lo dejarían atrás se apuro y empezó a correr, movimiento que lo hizo que se resbalara a medio camino y se diera una tremenda caída.

-¡¿A ese elegiste?- preguntaron Sanji y Franky tan estupefactos que se les salieron los ojos de su lugar.

-Claro, no se por que les sorprende tanto- contestó naturalmente el del sombrero de paja, a diferencia de los demás el veía potencial en el chico nuevo.

Medio minuto después el helicóptero despegaba rumbo a su próximo destino: Marruecos.

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro horas después en Marruecos<em>

Dentro de un bar de reputación excelente y de gran calidad, se encontraban un par de hombres compartiendo copas. Uno era de apariencia aristocrática mientras que el otro vestía una túnica negra que lo hacía ver bastante común.

-Es una lastima que ya tenga que partir, estamos muy complacidos con lo que ha hecho por nosotros y siento que no le hemos alcanzando agradecerle como se lo merece- le dijo el hombre rico.

-Descuide presidente Iceburg, esos terroristas no resultaron ser rivales para mi- le dijo el de la túnica negra con arrogancia, para luego agarrar un trago de cerveza y tomárselo de un solo golpe.

-No te falta confianza en ti mismo, eso es algo que me agrada ver, agente Zoro-

-Hmph, como sea, ya es momento de que me vaya, gracias por las bebidas- le dijo el peliverde muy cortante levantándose de su asiento.

Iceburg le dio la mano para saludarlo y despedirse –El día que vuelva, todo el pueblo marroquí lo recibirá como un héroe. Por cierto, la salida esta por el otro lado-.

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después, en una pequeña pista de aterrizaje localizada a unos cuantos kilómetros del bar<em>

Franky, Sanji y Usopp se tapaban los oídos, exasperados de tener que soportar tanto a Luffy

-¿Quien es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? Anden díganmelo ¿Quién es?- preguntaba el chico sin parar fastidiando a los presentes, solo Robin parecía aguantarlo.

-Lleva diez minutos así, alguien dígaselo de una vez- suplicó Usopp tirándose a los pies de Franky.

-Era una sorpresa, pero ya no me queda de otra. Hemos venido aquí por tu viejo amigo, Roronoa Zoro- confesó el piloto.

Luffy se emocionó al oír ese nombre – ¡Zoro! ¡Que genial!-

A Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de la boca y tuvo una reacción opuesta al del sombrero de paja -¿Zoro? Ya se me arruinó el día- se quejó actuando contrario al del sombrero de paja.

Luffy se dejó caer de espaldas y empezó a relatar sus recuerdos con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su humanidad –Ah, conocí a Zoro cuando estuve en Serbia, en la academia todos le temían, era muy bueno en los entrenamientos aunque algo salvaje, nunca podía contenerse. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, que tiempos aquellos-.

Usopp empezó a ponerse nervioso -Ese tal Zoro debe de ser aterrador-

Sanji hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó en lugar de Luffy quien se quedó soñando despierto –Zoro es un insoportable presumido que se cree lo mejor, su ego es más grande que sus habilidades de combate. Además es un idiota que solo sirve para destruir cosas, nunca hace nada productivo. Por ultimo es un perezoso dormilón-

-Parece que ese tal Zoro es un hombre muy desagradable- comentó Robin quien ponía mucha atención a lo que platicaban sus camaradas.

Antes de que Sanji reanudara sus criticas, Franky intervino y señaló hacia el frente -Hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien viene allá-

A con ellos venia caminando el susodicho acompañado de dos hombres Marroquíes quienes al parecer lo escoltaban.

-Suficiente, creo que a estas alturas ya sé donde está el helicóptero-

-Si señor, que tenga un buen viaje- se despidieron los escoltas, que debido al pésimo sentido de orientación de Zoro, se habían visto en la necesidad de guiarlo.

Luffy no se resistió mas y salió del helicóptero – ¡Hey Zoro!- le gritó moviendo los brazos

El de cabello verde se sorprendió al ver a su viejo amigo – ¿Luffy? ¿Eres tu Luffy? Pero que maravilla verte de nuevo- el chico rudo fue a con el delgado y entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejando a los compañeros de Luffy con el ojo cuadrado.

Mas Luffy en vez de enfadarse empezó a reírse a la vez que se sobaba –Jajaja no has perdido el toque- tras estas palabras le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a su amigo.

Zoro se agachó en dolor, pero tras recuperarse le felicitó -Te has vuelto mas fuerte, no podía esperar menos de ti –

-Pero que manera de tratarse tienen esos dos- comentó Usopp desde el helicóptero y pensar que trabajaría al lado de ese par de locos.

-Anda Zoro, sube al helicóptero que vamos directo al Congo- invitó el Mugiwara a su camarada jalándolo del brazo para que lo acompañara.

Ambos llegaron al vehículo. Cuando el nuevo miembro del equipo se asomó se quedo impactado al notar el numero de viajantes -¿Pues que vamos a una fiesta o que?-

-Si no te gusta puedes largarte Marimo-

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el pervertido e inútil Sanji-

Luffy intervino antes de que se armara una pelea -Tranquilos chicos, mejor cantemos una canción para relajarnos, yo empiezo-

Luffy podía saber muchas cosas sobre aventuras, pero oírlo cantar era un martirio, Zoro quien ya había pasado por esa experiencia decidió ahorrarles a los demás de sufrir el terrible y traumatizante canto de su único amigo

-¡No lo hagas! Ya no voy a pelear, mejor tomaré lugar y dormiré, mmh veamos- el peliverde empezó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, junto a Robin había un espacio reducido

-Hazte a un lado mujer, necesito más espacio - le ordenó con rudeza a la doctora

A Sanji se le volvió a calentar la cabeza -¡Maldito maleducado, no le hables así a Robin-san!-

Robin esta vez fue la que evitó una pelea, quería acoplarse al grupo y que todos se llevaran bien, por eso estaba dispuesta a ser adaptable con los chicos

–Esta bien, me moveré un poco, si cabemos los dos- la científica se hizo a un lado para hacerle un espacio al descortés hombre, cediendo con tal de encontrar una manera de caerle bien.

Usopp ya estaba mas nervioso e intimidado que antes -"_Todos son unos locos, no voy a sobrevivir a esta aventura_"-

-Y bien, supongo que me llamaron a esta misión para exterminar a algunos extremistas- dijo Zoro sabiente de que casi siempre se le utilizaba como hombre de acción.

-No lo sé, me dijeron te diera un sobre, supongo hay dice todo- respondió Luffy entregándole una carta.

Zoro la cogió y abrió para leer el mensaje que los jefes tenían para el:

"_Objetivo principal: ofrecer protección a la doctora Nico Robin. Objetivo secundario: auxiliar a Monkey D. Luffy en su misión"_

El chico apretó los dientes aguantándose el coraje –"¿_Proteger a esta mujer? Eso es desperdiciar mis talentos_"-

Robin se percató de que el chico nuevo la estaba viendo muy feo, así que le respondió con una sonrisa buscando alivianar la situación entre los dos. El chico se lo tomó como una burla y testarudamente prefirió alejarse de ella y tirarse en el suelo y echarse a dormir.

-Bueno suficiente chat amigos, es hora de poner este bebé en los aires una vez más. El Congo nos espera- les dijo a todos el jovial piloto Franky encendiendo los motores

-Agárrense bien que esto se pondrá ¡Supeeeeeeeeeeeer!-

El helicóptero se elevó poco a poco. Ya no habría mas escalas, ahora irían directo al país donde llevarían a cabo su misión.

* * *

><p><em>Unas pocas horas después en el país de Venezuela<em>

Nami se encontraba de pie frente a una vieja avioneta, parecía estar abandonada mas no era así y eso quedó demostrado cuando llamó a un par de personas -¡Jango, Fullbody! Estoy lista-.

-¿Qué ya amaneció?- preguntó Fullbody levantándose del asiento de piloto, aun medio dormido.

Jango no batallo en despertar bien y se asomó para ver que una chica con equipaje los esperaba abajo -Despierta Fullbody, que tenemos una visita de nuestra clienta favorita-

-Je je, que tal chicos- les saludó Nami sacándoles la lengua con alegría.

-Pues pasando la vida como el par de perezosos que somos- dijo con orgullo Fullbody

-Y bien preciosa ¿Adonde quieres que te llevemos esta vez?- preguntó Jango yendo directamente a la parte de los negocios.

-Les va a sorprender, pero mi objetivo es muy diferente al de la ultima vez, llévenme al corazón de áfrica; el Congo-

A los dos pilotos de avioneta se les cayeron las mandíbulas, incapaces de creerse el destino de la ladrona a la que siempre daban transporte a cambio de una suma razonable de dinero.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco horas después en el espacio aéreo del Congo<em>

-Luffy, Luffy despierta- gritaba Usopp a la vez que sacudía a quien seria su superior y maestro en la misión.

Luffy se quejó dormido -Usopp, cinco minutos más-

Franky habló con voz grave y potente –Yo que tu me despertaba, estamos sobrevolando la selva-

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe y como niño hiperactivo se arrastró hasta poder asomarse hacia afuera: Una espesa y verde selva sin fin era lo que se podía observar, anchos ríos la cruzaban y en el horizonte se apreciaban altas montañas cubiertas de niebla

-¡Sugoi, es mejor de lo que esperaba!-

Robin se paró a un lado del chico que no dejaba de mover su cabeza de lado a lado emocionado

-Opino lo mismo que tu Luffy-san. Este paisaje es hermoso y cuando toquemos tierra te maravillaras aun más al contemplar su biodiversidad frente a frente-.

-"Biodiversidad", apuesto a que esa fruta sabe deliciosa- comentó el despistado explorador provocando una leve risilla en la científica.

-Espero que allá abajo halla algo interesante con que entretenerme- dijo Zoro mientras afilaba un cuchillo.

-Boas constrictoras, leopardos, cocodrilos, tiburones, gorilas salvajes, aborígenes canivales, guerrilleros. Hay muchos peligros, confíate y estarás muerto Marimo- le advirtió Sanji.

Usopp empezó a temblar de miedo y a sudar profusamente, la selva africana era un lugar muy peligroso –"_Kaya, me temo que quizás nunca regrese y vuelva a verte ¡Rayos! Debí de haberte confesado mis sentimientos antes_"-

Zoro en contraste se llenó de ánimo y sacó una katana de entre sus ropas -Por mí mejor, quiero una aventura de adrenalina que se convierta en un verdadero reto y que saque lo mejor de mí -

-Sin duda la tendrá Zoro-san. Recolectar las plantas y hongos que estoy buscando requerirá mucho esfuerzo de parte de nosotros dos- le dijo Robin con calma como siempre suele hablar.

Zoro giró el cuello en señal de rechazo, evitando verla-"_Esta mujer me fastidia, ni crea que me va a tomar el pelo, yo voy a hacer lo que quiera_"-

Franky agarró un GPS con una mano y tras echarle un vistazo dio la noticia que todos (excepto Usopp) habían estado esperando -Chicos, voy a bajarlos en el mismo lugar donde Ace inició su misión, quizás eso les ayude a darse una idea de adonde pudo haberse ido. Váyanse preparando que en cinco minutos llegaremos-

Luffy se puso un poco mas serio, infló sus pulmones de aire y exhaló con lentitud. En su mente aparecieron las imágenes de dos personas muy queridas para el, mismas a las que les habló en sus pensamientos.

-"_Shanks, Ace, no los defraudaré. Este es el momento de demostrarles de que estoy hecho_"-

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente, en la mansión de los Tenryubito localizada en Nueva York<em>

-¡Maldita gata ladrona! ¡La detesto!- gritaba un hombre gordo, feo, pero bien vestido. Como detalle relevante en sus manos tenía sujeto un gran diamante rosa.

Otro sujeto de apariencia similar pero más viejo se le acercó –Charloss, tranquilo hijo mío, todo va saliendo bien, ya recuperaste tu diamante preferido de las manos del mercado negro-

-Pero padre, tuve que pagar el doble de su costo original para recuperarlo. Todo ese dinero lo he perdido por culpa de la ladrona de cabellera naranja- se quejó el joven Tenryubito.

El padre se hartó del comportamiento infantil de su único hijo y buscó frenar el berrinche –Cálmate hijo, tenemos mucho dinero, no es para tanto-

Una sirvienta interrumpió la conversación –Charloss-sama, usted tiene la visita de un hombre que se hace llamar mercenario ¿Quiere atenderlo?-

Charloss sonrió maliciosamente – ¡Al fin! ¡Déjalo pasar!-

-Un Mercenario ¿Qué demonios has hecho hijo?- le preguntó el padre exaltado.

En ese instante un hombre entró adonde estaba los Tenryubitos, era alto, fuerte, vestía con una especie de armadura negra especial, bastante pegada a su cuerpo para tener movilidad, estaba totalmente cubierto, hasta la cara, podría resumirse que su apariencia erala de ninja futurista -Disculpe la tardanza jefe-

-Te he estado esperando, me estaba inquietando pero ahora que estas aquí me siento aliviado, por que tú serás el que desquite mi ira contra la ladrona-

-Charloss ¿Cómo es que llamaste a un mercenario sin mi autorización?- regañó el hombre mayor y padre de familia.

El joven obeso resultó que aparte de inmaduro era irrespetuoso -¡Silencio padre! Estoy negociando, no te metas-

El mercenario tomó la palabra hacia Charloss –En cuanto vi la grandiosa oferta que me propuso supe que esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, con tanto dinero puedo pasármela de maravilla por un buen rato. Supongo que me contrató consciente de que mis habilidades de combate son incomparables-

-En realidad no, la verdad es que te contraté por que eres un hombre completamente despiadado que ama ver sufrir a los demás-

El mercenario se orgulleció con la descripción que el ricachón le daba -Es verdad. Ahora hábleme del trabajo que quiere que haga, apuesto a que es algo difícil- habló el mercenario con calma imaginando que por la suma de dinero que se le había ofrecido, el trabajo seria de alto nivel.

El Tenryubito frotó sus manos con anticipación y entonces le presentó la misma foto que Franky le había dado a Luffy horas antes

-Esta es la ladrona que se atrevió a robarme, ella viajara al Congo en búsqueda de un tesoro, quiero que vayas y te encargues de ella-

-Es hermosa, lastima que morirá en mis manos. Descuide, cumplir con esta asignación será pan comido para mi, solo le pondré una bala en la frente y su vida habrá terminado-

-Charloss, no apruebo esto. Ya tienes tu diamante de vuelta, no tienes por que mandar asesinar a la muchacha, esta en su plena juventud, no merece un castigo como la muerta, aparte no sabemos por que nos robó, quizás tenia una necesidad fuerte, no lo se-

El hijo ignoró a su padre y continuo su conversación con el mercenario –Espera, yo no estaré satisfecho si la matas de esa manera ¡Quiero que la hagas sufrir! ¡Tortúrala! Quiero que sus gritos de dolor se escuchen por toda África ¡Mutílala, rómpele todos sus huesos, no olvides violarla una y otra vez hasta que se canse de pedir misericordia! ¡Quiero que sufra por haberse atrevido a meterse conmigo!- gritó con coraje y odio intenso hacia la ladrona.

El padre de familia estaba estupefacto, completamente sin aliento, la crueldad de su hijo no tenia limites. Era el momento de ser duro con el y frenarlo -Me decepcionas hijo ¡Mírate, estas completamente lunático! No permitiré que suceda semejante atrocidad ¡te prohíbo contratar a este mercenario!-

-Padre, ya me cansé de ti, eres demasiado justo. La familia Tenryubito prosperará mas bajo mi dirección – el joven Tenryubito sonrió con crueldad y entonces dio una orden directa a su mercenario –¡Mátalo!-

Un segundo después, el hombre mayor era atravesado por una espada, juntando todas sus fuerzas dio sus ultimas palabras –Hijo, tu pecado no quedará impune…no vas… a conseguir lo que…deseas-

Entonces el hombre cayó muerto al suelo

El mercenario sacó su espada del cuerpo del fallecido y observó su filo ensangrentado con complacencia. A continuación se quitó su mascara mostrando que tenia el cabello naranja y un rostro atemorizante, su sonrisa era la de un hombre cruel, con su pura expresión de gusto tras haber asesinado a alguien podía deducirse que era un hombre tan malvado como el que le había contratado -Amo mi trabajo-

-Entonces, creo que entiendes que mi deseo es que la maldita ladrona termine su vida en desdicha y dolor ¿Prometes que cumplirás mi encargo al pie de la letra?- preguntó Charloss como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Por mi nombre; Eustass Kid, juro que haré tal y como usted me ha pedido, si no es que agrego mas- dijo el mercenario sonriendo sádicamente a la vez que observaba la foto de Nami, se relamió los labios al imaginar todas las atrocidades que haría con ella y entonces hizo una afirmación –Me voy a divertir a lo grande con esta hermosura-

Un malvado plan de asesinato estaba en contra de Nami, quien no tenia ni idea de ella.

Luffy y sus amigos ni se imaginaban que estos acontecimientos cambiarían por completo sus misiones. La verde selva del Congo se teñiría de rojo, de eso no había duda.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

Hasta aquí por hoy. Con este capitulo ya he salido de la etapa de introducción y a partir del siguiente capitulo empezará la aventura.

Ya está listo el equipo Luffy y como notaron Usopp tiene crisis de desconfianza, Zoro tiene problemas de conducta y Robin es muy paciente con todos.

También se vio que habrá distintas facciones en juego todas con distintos objetivos;

Luffy y su equipo, la ladrona Nami, los tipos que tienen capturado a Ace, el cruel mercenario Eustass Kid y pronto se revelaran algunos más.

¿Cómo iniciara Luffy su búsqueda? ¿Aprenderá Zoro a llevarse bien con el equipo? ¿Cuánto le costara a Robin su investigación? ¿Usopp se volverá un hombre de acción en la selva? ¿Se reencontrara Luffy con Nami? ¿Caerá Nami en las sádicas manos de Kid?

Son muchas preguntas y conforme se vaya avanzando surgirán otras más. Pero yo les tengo una pregunta a ustedes ¿Les gustaría ver romance Zoro/Robin en el fic? ¿O les agradaría ver otra pareja? Puedo poner Zoro/Pellona o Zoro/Tasighi si así lo desean.

Siéntanse libres de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfiles:<strong>

**Roronoa Zoro Subotic**

Edad: 22 años

Pais de nacimiento: Serbia

Ocupacion: Hombre de acción o escolta protector de gente importante

Gustos: Las borracheras, coleccionar armas viejas (en especial espadas), entrenar

Disgustos: Estudiar, que lo despierten cuando esta durmiendo, Sanji

Zoro se entrenó en la academia militar en Serbia donde pronto destacó por sus sorprendentes habilidades corporales. Adepto tanto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como en el uso de armas de fuego, el es un joven que pocos querrían enfrentarse en batalla.

Nunca le gustó la tendencia de su país a la guerra, motivo por el que se afilió a la liga Grand Line, encontrando así otro estilo de vida. Ahora se dedica a detener terroristas y a proteger a personas importantes que están bajo riesgo de asesinato.

Su problema de actitud y dureza para tratar a los demás es causa de controversia. Su único amigo es Luffy y siempre le ha ido muy mal con las mujeres. Hablando de estas, actualmente se está sintiendo muy incomodo con la doctora Robin. Siempre vive la vida en el presente y actualmente no tiene planes para futuro.

**Usopp dos Santos**

Edad: 18 años

País de nacimiento: Brasil

Ocupación: Aspirante a explorador

Gustos: Descubrir lugares nuevos, practicar tiro al blanco, su amiga Kaya

Disgustos: Lo peligroso, las películas de terror

Joven nervioso y con una notable falta de autoestima. Tras mucho pensarlo, se decidió a convertirse en un explorador y así vivir su mas grande pasión y de pasada buscar impresionar a su amiga Sueca; Kaya, de quien secretamente está enamorado.

Siente gran admiración por Luffy y quisiera un día llegar a ser valiente y extrovertido como el chico.

Aunque siempre parece estar asustado e inseguro, esta convencido de que la misión en el Congo es su oportunidad para convertirse en un verdadero hombre.

**Nico Robin Henderson**

Edad: 27 años

País de nacimiento: Republica Checa

Ocupación: Química bióloga

Gustos: Leer, investigar especies vegetales exóticas, caminar

Disgustos: La política, la codicia.

Cientifica e investigadora, hija de un guardia de seguridad inglés y de una agente secreta de procedencia Argentina. Robin desde muy pequeña cultivó un gusto por la lectura y los descubrimientos, siempre tuvo una gran curiosidad por saber como funcionan las cosas.

Al crecer se dedicó a estudiar la carrera de químico-biólogo es varias universidades hasta alcanzar un doctorado.

Siempre admiró la valentía y fuerza de voluntad de su madre, mas no consideró nunca la idea de convertirse en una mujer de acción como ella.

Sus conocimientos e inteligencia hace de ella una mujer independiente y autosuficiente que pocas veces necesita ayuda de los demás. Ahora que esta en el Congo desea encontrar unas plantas con propiedades excepcionales.

**Sanji Antoine Laguerre **

Edad: 22 años

País de nacimiento: Francia

Ocupación: Agente de investigación e espionaje, cocinero

Gustos: las mujeres, cocinar, vestir bien

Disgustos: Zoro, los hombres que abusan de las mujeres

Nacido en Toulouse, Francia, huérfano desde los siete años fue adoptado por un cocinero francés de quien rápidamente aprendió el arte cocinar.

Trabajar como cocinero en un famoso restaurant Parisino fue algo que le lleno de orgullo, pero no se sintió satisfecho con esa vida mas tranquila.

Como era un hombre pervertido, a veces tenia la costumbre de espiar a las mujeres sin ser descubierto, esto le llego a pensar que podría llegar a convertirse en un buen espía.

Trabajó como investigador de crímenes para el cuerpo policiaco de Paris, no obstante sus habilidades no pasaron desapercibidas para un cazador de talentos de la liga Grand Line quien le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar como agente de espionaje.

Ahora Sani viaja de país en país haciendo trabajos importantes y dice que disfruta mucho su trabajo, ya que siempre conoce a mujeres hermosas. Tiene un complejo de 007.

**Franky Giancoli**

Edad: 36 años

País de nacimiento: Italia

Ocupación: Piloto profesional

Gustos: La bebida de Cola, las maquinas, el Caribe

Disgustos: Los pantalones

Excéntrico hombre cuya obsesión con el Caribe lo llevó a nacionalizarse puertorriqueño. A pesar de no haber recibido preparación especializada, es bastante hábil en construir transportes de habilidades sorprendentes.

Siempre esta feliz, siempre esta tomando bebida de cola (es adicto) y nunca trae pantalones. Ni la muerte de su tutor, ni un divorcio hace cinco años han sido capaces de mermar su actitud positiva.

Ha decidido que cuando se retire se comprara una casa de la playa en la republica dominicana donde pasará el resto de su vida haciendo todo lo que le gusta.


	3. A explorar se ha dicho

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda  
><em>

_Anteriormente:_

_Luffy ha recibido su asignación y ha sido enviado a África junto con su nuevo equipo que consiste de la doctora Robin, cuya meta es investigar sobre unas plantas y hongos selváticos, el ex soldado Zoro quien ha recibido la misión de proteger y auxiliar a Robin y finalmente Usopp, un aprendiz que el mismo Luffy ha elegido._

_Al mismo tiempo Nami ha encontrado transporte con sus camaradas, Jango y Fullbody, encontrándose muy segura de poder dar con el Poneglyph._

_Sin embargo, el cruel Tenryubito Charloss ha contratado al sádico mercenario Eustass Kid, instruyéndole que atormente, viole y asesine a Nami. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>**

**Capitulo 3: ¡A explorar se ha dicho!**

Estaba herido y sangrante, el extraño animal corría por su vida, pero este ser vivo era diferente a cualquiera que se hubiera visto en la selva, de hecho se le podría considerar que no era un animal sino una combinación de animal y hombre; su apariencia era la de un reno humanoide –"_Debo de sobrevivir e informar al mundo de lo que nos están obligando a hacer_"- pensaba preocupado esforzándose por correr lo mas rápido que podía.

Pero su escape resultó ser infructuoso, tras cruzar unos enormes arbustos se encontró con una pared de roca, estaba atrapado. El extraño ser se puso de espaldas contra la pared al escuchar con su sensible oído los pasos acelerados de sus perseguidores.

En menos de diez segundos, cuatro hombres armados con rifles AK-47 y vestidos con trajes militares lo rodeaban victoriosos

–Dr. Chopper, usted nos ha traicionado, por mas que sus habilidades nos resulten útiles, tendremos que acabar con su vida - le dijo el que lideraba al grupo apuntando su rifle al animal.

El doctor Tony Chopper cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte, no obstante una tremenda explosión ocurrió detrás de los hombres haciéndolos caer al suelo

-¿¡Pero que es esto!- habló el científico sorprendido al ver el humo provocado por esa explosión.

-Maldición ¿De donde vino eso?- preguntó uno de los soldados levantándose y apuntando su arma en distintas direcciones, apenas iba a caminar cuando una flecha llegó a incrustarse en su pecho matándolo al instante.

Los otros tres soldados se alarmaron y se acomodaron en circulo para poder ver en todas direcciones –Una flecha, no hay duda, es uno de esos aborígenes-

Otro de los hombres señaló a la rama de un árbol –¡Mírenlo allí esta!- exclamó para luego dispararle a una figura humana que esquivó.

El líder empezó a descargar sus cartuchos contra la figura que se movía entre la vegetación y se ocultaba detrás de los troncos con agilidad -¡Mátenlo!-

Los soldados empezaron a disparar, pero lo único que veían eran sombras. De repente uno cayó muerto al recibir un flechazo en su cráneo. Los dos restantes se desesperaron y empezaron a perder al objetivo, era rápido y engañoso, apenas disparaban una ráfaga y este ya estaba en otro lado

-¡Esta dando vueltas! ¿Pero como es que alcanza a disparar su arco tan rápidamente?- se preguntó el líder esquivando tres flechazos consecutivos provenientes de distintas direcciones, era casi como si el que los atacaba se transportara y atacara.

Este hombre armado no pudo esquivar la cuarta flecha por que esta le llegó desde arriba acabando con su vida.

El ultimo de los hombres armados dejó caer su rifle de la impresión, el había visto todo;

¡El arquero había dado un gran salto de longitud en el aire y justo estando a tres metros arriba del soldado se había volteado acrobáticamente para dispararle el proyectil con su arco!

No podía moverse, estaba aterrado de ver a un hombre moverse de manera sobrehumana.

El nativo era de piel morena, peinado mohicano y una expresión de rudeza en su rostro, traía un arco entre sus manos y en la espalda una especie de Bazooka

-Ustedes me quitaron lo que mas quería. No descansaré hasta exterminarlos de esta tierra sagrada- le dijo el aborigen al soldado para luego alzarlo con una mano sin darle oportunidad de coger su alma.

-No espere, tenga piedad- le suplicó el soldado, pero nada pudo evitar que el fornido hombre le rompiera el cuello a sangre fría.

Chopper estaba temblando, quería huir pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba muy inmóvil y sus heridas le estaban cobrando factura, ya sentía que perdía el conocimiento.

-¿Qué diablos eres tu?- le preguntó el hombre alzando su arco y apuntando al animal, mientras se le acercaba con cautela.

Chopper no pudo más y se desplomó inconsciente. El poderoso hombre se le acercó y guardó la flecha de vuelta en su aljaba –No parece ser uno de los malditos asesinos, lo llevaré a la aldea- dijo recogiéndolo con una mano, para luego salir corriendo a una velocidad increíble y perderse en la espesa vegetación selvática.

* * *

><p><em>Tres horas después de ese evento en otra parte de la selva bastante alejada de allí.<em>

El helicóptero ya había descendido al suelo, posándose sobre una pequeña meseta que era lo suficientemente amplia para aterrizarse sin muchas dificultades. Como era de esperarse, el primero en salir del helicóptero fue el hiperactivo Monkey D. Luffy quien para esta asignación venia vestido muy ligero y tropical; una camiseta hawaiana en tonos rojos y naranjas, la cual mantenía desabrochada por completo, una camiseta amarilla de manga larga amarrada a sus caderas la cual la hacia de cinturón y a la vez daba soporte a su Magnum. También vestía unos viejos pantalones de pescador color negro, unas sandalias simples y finalmente sobre la cabeza su fiel sombrero de paja.

-¡Sugoi! Tenias razón Robin, estar en medio de la selva es genial- exclamaba el simpático chico a la vez que admiraba todo el paradisiaco paisaje de lado a lado.

La científica fue la segunda en bajar con todo y equipaje y se sintió cómoda en el ambiente húmedo y caluroso. Ella traía puesto un sombrero vaquero azul, una camisa blanca de manga larga de la cual traía los primeros dos botones desabrochados, un cinturón de trabajo con muchas bolsas integradas sobre las cuales guardaba objetos diversos como un bloc de notas, plumas, brújulas y objetos de supervivencia, una navaja multiusos y bien oculta una pequeña pistola para casos extremos, finalmente traía unos pantalones de mezclilla comunes y unos resistentes tenis de montaña.

–Se lo dije Luffy-san, "estando abajo todo es mejor". Debo de admitir que contemplar este ecosistema me llena de nostalgia, uno de mis primeros trabajos de investigación fue en una selva, ah como olvidarlo-

Zoro se asomó primero antes de salir y a continuación salió. Al chico no pareció importarle mucho el cambio climático, ya que aun mantenía su larga túnica negra, pero ahora se había puesto un Haramaki verde donde traía sujetos una Katana, una pistola de mano de bajo calibre y un cuchillo de emergencia, en sus pies traía unos duros botines y sobre su cabeza una pañuelo verde. También cabe señalar que portaba con una Shotgun automática la cual apoyaba contra su hombro derecho.

-Mmh se ve muy tranquilo- comentó al notar que los únicos ruidos en la selva eran los chillidos producidos por las ruidosas aves que habitaban la jungla -Espero y pronto empiece la acción, no vaya a resultar que esta selva sea aburrida-

Sanji lanzó el equipaje de Zoro hacia afuera del helicóptero para luego regañarlo –Tu solo piensas en pelear con delincuentes y matar terroristas. No olvides que tu misión es proteger a Robin-san-

-Al menos no me la paso pensando en puras cosas pervertidas. Además yo voy a hacer lo que quiera en esta selva, a mi nadie me manda- respondió el peliverde lanzando de un mensaje indirecto a Robin.

Luffy volteó a ver al helicóptero y observó que su asistente estaba parado dentro, cargando una enorme mochila de equipaje –Anda Usopp, sal de allí-

El aprendiz venia muy preparado para su trabajo; un resistente pantalón de tirantes color café, una camisa blanca sencilla hecha de materiales absorbentes, unos zapatos de excursión con suela antiderrapante, en una muñeca un reloj de precisión, en la otra muñeca una brújula, un par de pistolas en su cinto, unos binoculares puestos como collar, un gorro de pescador y pues finalmente la grande y pesada mochila.

-V-Voy Lu-Luffy, me estoy pre-preparando mentalmente para la misión- le dijo el narizón con las piernas temblorosas.

No obstante, Sanji lo sacó de una patada en el trasero, haciendo que cayera al suelo de pura cara y fuera aplastado por su propio equipaje –Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo. Debo de llegar a la capital cuanto antes-.

Franky lanzó un mapa el cual cayó a un lado de Usopp –Escúchenme con atención, ese es un mapa de la zona, he marcado su posición con un punto rojo, también podrán ver unos puntos azules, esos representan los puntos por los que sabemos que Ace pasó. Finalmente la cruz verde indica una comunidad aborigen que según los informes de Ace, fue bastante amable. Sugiero que primero vayan a ese lugar-.

Robin fue y tomó el mapa y tras echarle un vistazo le hizo un comentario al piloto –Muy bien Franky, este mapa es bastante preciso, nos va a servir de mucho-.

-De nada preciosa- respondió el peliazul levantándose los lentes oscuros y guiñándole un ojo –En fin, es hora de que Sanji y yo partamos, si se meten en problemas no duden en llamarme, yo los localizaré y auxiliaré en cualquier situación-

-Entendido señor piloto-

Sanji no se quedó atrás y se dirigió a la investigadora-Y si el bruto Zoro te molesta, solo dímelo y le pondré una buena tunda, Robin-chan-

Franky encendió el helicóptero e hizo un saludo de despedida. Sin perder más tiempo se elevó por los aires dejando al equipo solo en medio de la espesa selva africana.

Luffy empezó a temblar de la emoción, pero logró controlarse. Enseguida fue y se paró en la orilla de la meseta e inhaló llenando sus pulmones de aire puro, entonces lo expulso lentamente –Ahh, pero que bien se siente estar aquí, este lugar es como un mundo salvaje por explorar-.

-Tienes razón Luffy, se presta a hacer descubrimientos- concordó Usopp perdiéndole un poco el miedo a la jungla.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos a explorar!- gritó Luffy sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo.

No obstante Robin fue y le puso la mano en el hombro -Espere capitán Luffy-

-Aww ¿Qué pasa Robin?- preguntó Luffy poniendo una cara de perrito triste.

La doctora abrió el mapa y lo extendió sobre la superficie del suelo, entonces sacó un gis y trazó una trayectoria. Entonces volteo a ver a Usopp y a Zoro.

–Acérquense ustedes también-

Usopp fue rápidamente a ver en que se le requería, mientras que Zoro lo hizo a la fuerza.

-Muy bien, no podemos aventarnos a explorar la selva así como así, primero necesitamos asegurarnos de las cosas más importantes-

Luffy abrió los ojos bien grandes –Es cierto, necesitamos buscar comida, si no lo hacemos nos vamos a morir de hambre-

A Robin le causó gracia la manera de pensar tan simple del explorador -Concuerdo en que nuestras raciones son limitadas, afortunadamente en la selva hay mucho alimento silvestre. No obstante la necesidad de la que estoy hablando es la de encontrar un punto de refugio-

Usopp se impresionó con las habilidades de planeación de la científica –Es verdad, esta expedición nuestra puede durar días y vamos a necesitar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche-.

-Luffy-san, usted es el capitán de esta cuadrilla, por eso requiero que ponga mucha atención a lo que voy a decir-

Luffy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a la vez que se ponía serio y tranquilo.

Robin prosiguió esta vez utilizando el mapa para dar su explicación –Como dijo Franky, nosotros estamos en donde esta dibujado el punto rojo, ahora bien, observaran que el mapa abarca una zona grande, es posible que requiramos hacer varias excursiones durante algunos días, una manera de maximizar nuestro trabajo es dividiéndonos en equipos de dos -.

-Yo iré con Luffy –decidió Zoro adelantándoseles a todos.

-No se puede, ya que primeramente Luffy ha elegido a Usopp como su asistente y en segundo lugar, usted fue asignado como mi protector Zoro-san – le corrigió la de ojos azules haciéndolo enojar de nuevo

-En fin, la mejor opción que tenemos es ir a esa aldea indígena que Ace ya visitó antes. Si nos va bien puede que podamos conseguir alojamiento. Así que nuestro objetivo en lo que queda del día de hoy será acudir a ese lugar- dijo la mujer señalando la cruz verde en el mapa

Zoro a pesar de tener el orgullo herido por la científica, no tuvo otra opción mas que admitir que lo que ella decía era la mejor opción -Supongo que es lo mas razonable, aunque por mi no habría problema en dormir al aire libre en medio de la selva-

Usopp se sintió alivianado con el plan de Robin -Eso significa que no nos separaremos hoy, que bueno-

Robin con ayuda de un gis trazó una ruta que unía el punto donde estaban ahora con el punto que representaba esa comunidad indígena, luego moviendo su dedo por el mapa empezó a hablar con detalle el como se moverían –Esta decidido pues, seguiremos este camino; avanzaremos diez kilómetros al noroeste hasta llegar al rio, tras cruzarlo iremos directamente al norte hasta donde esta la montaña Rumba, a juzgar por las curvas de nivel del mapa, esta elevación tiene una altura considerable, por eso le rodearemos y prácticamente ya cruzándola estaremos llegando a nuestro destino ¿Alguna duda?-

-Creo que entendí- contestó Usopp.

-Es algo confuso, pero simplemente los seguiré a ustedes- respondió a continuación Zoro.

-Esta bien fácil, solo hay que encontrar la cruz verde- dijo Luffy tomándose las acotaciones del mapa de manera muy literal.

-Luffy, no es una cruz verde, es una aldea. Vamos a ir a una aldea- le explico Usopp

El explorador frunció en ceño y se aferró -Pero en el mapa aparece una cruz-

Robin recogió el mapa, lo enrolló y guardó en su ligera mochila de excursión. A continuación revisó su brújula de bolsillo, luego observó la posición del sol y la dirección del viento –Bien, parece que hoy el clima no nos dará muchos problemas. Nuestro único enemigo es el tiempo, movámonos cuanto antes-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, vámonos- habló Zoro empezando a bajarse de la meseta.

-Zoro-san, el camino es por acá- le habló Robin indicándole con el dedo la dirección que seguirían.

-Amigo Zoro, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- dijo Luffy empezando a reírse a la vez que el peliverde se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

En fin el Mugiwara se calmó y se paró a la orilla de la meseta y gritó con emoción – ¡Yosh, ha llegado la hora de explorar!-

El chico se sentía ilusionado, pero quería estar más motivado, eso le hizo recordar que Franky le había otorgado algo con que hacerlo. Sacó la foto de la ladrona y tras observarla por unos segundos le dijo –Esta vez yo voy a triunfar, por que soy mejor que tu-.

Usopp había pasado cercas del chico y había alcanzado a ver que Luffy traía una foto de una joven -Vaya Luffy, no sabia que te motivabas de la misma manera que yo-.

-¿Tienes una rival?- preguntó Luffy con interés.

Usopp sacó una pequeña foto recubierta de plástico, en esta estaba captada la imagen de una chica rubia –Su nombre es Kaya, yo vivo por ella, bueno aunque no somos mas que amigos, pero espero después de esta misión atreverme a decirle lo que siento- el chico sonrió y guardó la foto –En fin creo que no tenemos tiempo de distraernos con las chicas que nos gustan, creo que debemos avanzar-.

-Si- respondió Luffy observando por ultima vez la foto –"_¿Gustarme la ladrona? No le encuentro sentido a eso, de hecho ella me disgusta, siempre esta fastidiándome la vida_"-.

Y así el grupito inició su gran aventura en la enorme selva africana, cada uno con distintas metas, cada uno con sueños pero con un propósito en común; superarse a si mismos.

* * *

><p><em>En esos momentos, en la aldea a la que se dirigían los cuatro exploradores.<em>

Dentro de una choza, un hombre se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio totalmente hecho de madera, tranquilamente escribía con tinta en un papiro mientras bebía un poco de té natural.

-Padre ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de lo que esta pasando?- le preguntó una mujer en sus veintes, tomando lugar frente a el.

-Hija, quizás no lo aparente, pero en mi interior estoy sufriendo mucho con esto. Antes todo era tan sencillo, todos nosotros viviendo en armonía con la selva, descubriendo cosas nuevas, haciendo ciencia, protegiendo lo que queríamos, hasta que esos amantes de la violencia llegaron y arrasaron con todo- explicó el hombre apretando el vaso de té con fuerza.

-Te entiendo, yo también me encariñe con este modo de vida, llegue a amar a los amables aborígenes que nos recibieron con brazos abiertos-

-Veo que compartimos sentimientos, un día tú serás la líder de esta comunidad, pero eso será cuando primero dejes de llamar "aborígenes" a los que ahora son tus hermanos, y claro, también por tradición debes encontrar un hombre de tu agrado para que se convierta en tu marido- bromeó el padre encontrando las fuerzas para sonreír a pesar de las desgracias.

La mujer infló los cachetes y giró la cabeza a un lado en rechazo -Ningún hombre me interesa, todos son aburridos. Yo quiero un hombre divertido, que tenga una pasión y voluntad fuerte-

En ese instante un hombre alto y musculoso entró al a choza bastante alarmado – ¡Líder! ¡Wiper ha vuelto de reconocimiento y ha traído a alguien herido!-

-Urouge, dime que encontró a nuestro amigo explorador, Portgas D. Ace- dijo el que estaba sentado, tirando su taza al suelo.

El masivo sujeto de nombre Urouge dio respuesta –Lamentablemente no es Ace. Encontró un… No…no me va a creer si le describo que es lo que el encontró. Acompáñeme para que lo vea con sus propios ojos-.

-Esto me da mala espina, presiento que ese hombre fue herido por los mismos tipos que nos atacaron aquella vez ¡Hija quiero que organices dos escuadrones de defensa! Que uno cubra le entrada oeste y otro cubra el camino de la montaña Rumba, no quiero sorpresas- ordenó el líder de la aldea poniéndose muy alterado de repente.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y agarró un arco que estaba-Si padre, enviare a un equipo para que cubra una ruta y yo personalmente me encargare de la otra. No permitiré que ningún ser humano ponga pie en la aldea-

-Hija, por favor les pido que si es posible no derramen sangre, el odio solo llevara a más odio- le dijo el líder de la aldea preocupado.

-Jefe, vamos con el shaman Law, el esta tratando de salvar a la vida de la criatura- le llamó Urouge desesperado.

-¿Criatura?- preguntó el hombre confundido ya que esa palabra parecía indicar que lo que habían encontrado no era humano.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después con "el equipo Luffy"<em>

Los cuatro aventureros ya se habían adentrado bastante en la tupida selva Congolesa. Realmente era un lugar sin igual, era tanta su belleza que era difícil describirlo con palabras: en solo una hectárea cuadrada se podían encontrar decenas de plantas diferentes, así como había majestuosos arboles altos que acaparaban la mayoría de los rayos del sol, se encontraban pequeños helechos que luchaban entre si por quedarse con los pocos rayos de luz que los arboles gigantes dejaban pasar a través de las aberturas entre sus ramas. Así como se podían contemplar hermosas e inocentes orquídeas, era fácil encontrar una que otra planta carnívora en espera de su presa.

De la vida animal no se podía decir menos, su diversidad era maravillosa, en esta primer hora de trayecto los exploradores ya habían visto enormes serpientes enrolladas en arboles, aves multicolores volar por los cielos, ratas de campo salir de entre las rocas, ranas multicolores bañándose en charcos e incluso Usopp había jurado haber visto a un gran felino esconderse entre la maleza.

Cada quien tenia su manera de disfrutar del viaje; Usopp observaba nerviosamente sus alrededores a la vez que caminaba con dificultad cargando su enorme equipaje, Robin no dejaba de tomar notas en un cuadernillo sobre todo lo que veía fuera animal, planta o alguna formación geológica de interés, Zoro se entretenía abriéndose paso entre la maleza con ayuda de su katana, partiendo los helechos y lianas que obstaculizaban el paso y Luffy…bueno el era el mas activo, tan solo en un minuto era capaz de hacer muchas cosas como si fuera un niño hiperactivo.

-Uff ¿Siempre actúa de esa manera?- le preguntó Usopp observando como Luffy corría delante de ellos dando brincos y asegurando a gritos que había visto una rana que se parecía a Marco.

Zoro sonrió al recordar las tonterías que el chico había hecho cuando habían estudiado en Serbia juntos –Créeme que lo que ves ahorita no es nada- le respondió viendo ahora como el infantil e imparable explorador ahora intentaba subir a un árbol de unos treinta metros de altura que justo en su copa tenia unos frutos verdes bastante extraños.

Luffy resbaló de árbol y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de una sustancia pegajosa y de olor desagradable –Ah pero que mala onda, el árbol me cagó-

Usopp no pudo evitar reírse tras el comentario del chico que se había llenado de resina por andar de antojado.

-Pero por alguna razón, el siempre termina cayéndole bien a todos los que lo tratan, esa es quizás su mayor virtud- comentó Zoro al notar que Usopp le iba perdiendo el miedo (y el respeto) a quien seria su superior y entrenador en la misión.

Luffy se dio cuenta de las risas de Usopp y de la sonrisa burlona de Zoro y frunciendo el ceño les reclamó -¿Hey de que se ríen? Estoy diciendo la verdad, ese árbol me lleno de excremento. Pero eso no detendrá mi exploración, encontraré pistas y si no las hallo al menos descubriré cosas geniales-

-¿En serio esta explorando? A mi me parece como si solo estuviera jugando- volvió a comentar el narizón dudando de la brillantez del mugiwara y es que este hacia cosas aparentemente estúpidas como agacharse y meter la mano entre las rocas, colgarse entre lianas solo para terminar estrellándose en troncos de los arboles e imitar a los animales a los que veía.

Robin volteó a ver al aprendiz y dejando de escribir habló –Si me permiten dar mi impresión personal de Luffy, les diré que estoy sorprendida con el, su curiosidad es la de un niño y eso es muy bueno para el trabajo que desempeña, podría decirse que la curiosidad es el motor que mueve a un explorador, la llama que mantiene viva su pasión por descubrir. Por eso puedo concluir que el ama su trabajo de todo corazón-

Usopp se maravilló con la poética explicación de Robin -No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tienes mucha razón Robin-

Zoro en cambio gruño molesto, cada minuto que pasaba la mujer le desagrada mas y esto era debido a sus ideas preconcebidas sobre los científicos -"_Esta Robin me harta tanto con su manera de hablar tan refinada y además se sorprende con cualquier estupidez. Para mí que es solo una niña rica hija de mami que al rato se va sentar a llorar diciendo que ya no soporta estar en la selva. En estas misiones de peligro y acción se necesitan verdaderos hombres de guerra y no una científica nerd que ama las plantitas_"-

Robin continuó con su análisis del capitán –Y no solo es eso lo que destaca en el, esas ultimas palabras que acaba de decir tienen mucho significado-

–Te refieres a cuando dijo "Eso no detendrá mi exploración, encontrare pistas y si no las hallo al menos descubriré cosas geniales" – dijo Usopp imitando a Luffy con sus movimientos corporales.

-Exactamente, se puede ver que tiene una gran determinación al no dejar que nada detenga su propósito. Fíjate que el presenta una cualidad qua muchos nos a veces nos llega a faltar; una actitud positiva- terminó de explicar Nico Robin a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero para hacerse aire, ya que la selva era húmeda y caluroso.

_-"Hasta que se calla"- _suspiró Zoro caminando a un lado de ella y volteando a verla con disgusto

-¿Se siente bien señor espadachín?- preguntó Robin notando como este se daba con la mano contra la frente.

-"_¿Señor espadachín? Ahora ya me llama de otra manera, que mujer mas loca_"- pensó Zoro haciéndose como el que no la había oído, no quería hablar mucho con ella, era desconfiado por naturaleza y con las mujeres doblemente desconfiado.

Resultaba que cuando había estado en el entrenamiento militar había sido victima de mujeres que lo engañaban aprovechándose de que el no las entendía. En especial recordaba una cadete francesa; Tashigi Landeau, esa chica lo había hecho pasar por muchas situaciones vergonzosas y causado todo tipo de problemas. Ahora que era mas maduro y experimentando no se confiaría de Robin –"_De seguro me quiere utilizar_"-

El Roronoa por ir pensando no se fijó por donde estaba caminando y en un momento pisó mal y se tropezó. Robin alcanzó a reaccionar y con tal de evitarle la caída alcanzó a agarrarlo de una mano, pero ella era mucho mas ligera por lo que fue jalada, el momento de Zoro en caída, provocó que ella aterrizara sobre el pecho de el.

-Señor espadachín, esto es incomodo- le dijo Robin con calma –¿Me haría el favor de retirar sus manos de mis caderas?- le pidió con cortesía y es que Zoro con tal de controlar la caída de ella y evitar que se golpeara la había alcanzado a tomar de la cintura y el mismo movimiento de derrumbe había hecho que sus manos se deslizaran hasta sus caderas.

-¡Whaaa! ¡Zoro, Robin, domínense por favor!- les dijo Usopp a los dos a la vez que se le salían los ojos de orbita. Quien lo culpaba, Robin recostada arriba de Zoro y este agarrándola de las anchas caderas resultaba una imagen que daba mucho a malpensar.

Afortunadamente un grito de Luffy terminó con la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraban aquellos dos

-¡Ah lo encontré, lo encontré!- exclamaba alegremente estando agachado junto la base de un árbol.

Usopp aventó su enorme mochila al suelo y corrió a con el capitán del escuadrón –¡Luffy ha encontrado una pista!- gritó arrimándosele y tirándose de rodillas a un lado del chico.

Robin se levantó de con Zoro y se sacudió las ropas, entonces fue a con Luffy como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas duró un rato mas.

Zoro al contrario no se podía ni levantar, estaba rojo como tomate –"_Ella lo hizo a propósito, quiere jugar con mi mente, quiere dominarme_"- razonaba viendo a Robin acusadoramente.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaban como estrellas a la vez que entre sus dedos sujetaba algo pequeño y colorido –Lo Encontré…lo encontré-

-¿Qué encontraste Luffy?- preguntó el narizón emocionado, muriéndose de la anticipación.

-¡El escarabajo mas cool que he visto en mi vida!- reveló el mugiwara enseñándole a Usopp un insecto multicolor.

-Un escarabajo, eh, solo un escarabajo- pronuncio Usopp quedándose petrificado de la decepción.

Robin observó con atención al animal –Vaya Luffy-san, veo que te has encontrado con un raro espécimen, el escarabajo apestoso africano-

-¿Por qué apestoso?- preguntó Luffy, mas no tardo en recibir la respuesta; el insecto dejó salir una maloliente flatulencia que formó una nube apestosa que cubrió al descuidado chico y su asistente

-¡Ahhhh, huele horrible!- gritó Usopp saliendo de su estado de decepción.

Luffy reacciono incluso peor, empezó a retorcerse en el suelo agarrándose el cuello como si se estuviera atragantando.

Zoro suspiró al ver lo patéticos que se veían los dos jóvenes -Ya me estoy cansando de tantos juegos. Me adelantaré- Tras decir sus palabras, el Roronoa se adelantó al grupo como si el fuera el guía.

Luffy le habló a la científica entre tosidos -¡Robin, detenlo que se va a perder en un dos por tres!-

Robin asintió y se fue tras el rastro de Zoro y solo tuvo que avanzar cincuenta metros para encontrarlo inmóvil, observando un caudaloso rio de limpias aguas azules.

-Oh, pero que pronto llegamos al rio, el tiempo se nos fue volando-

Luffy y Usopp (quienes en serio apestaban tras el accidente con el insecto) se acercaron cargando entre los dos la mochila del narizón y al observar que tenían un rio al frente sonrieron alegres.

Zoro siendo impulsivo empezó a quitarse su túnica sin importarle que Robin estuviera presente –Entonces entrémosle a nadar-

Usopp lo detuvo de un brazo interrumpiéndolo -Z-Zoro es-espera, las corrientes de este rio son muy violentas, es muy riesgoso que pasemos-

Robin puso su mano izquierdo sobre la barbilla, observando con atención el rio llegó a la misma conclusión que el novato –Es verdad, incluso si lográramos cruzarlo nadando, la corriente se llevaría nuestras pertenencias-.

Luffy alzó la mano e hizo una propuesta bastante alocada –Construyamos una catapulta y lancémonos al otro lado con ella-

-No será necesario llegar a tanto- le dijo Usopp acudiendo a su masivo equipaje, tras abrir su mochila y esculcar por un rato logró encontrar un hacha –Derribemos un árbol que este cerca de la orilla del rio, creo que hay arboles que alcanzarían de lado a lado del rio sin problema-

Zoro acudió con el moreno y le arrebató el hacha –Buena idea Usopp, déjame construyo ese pseudo-puente-.

-Wow Usopp, eres genial- le felicito Luffy impresionado con su asistente.

El chico se sintió muy orgulloso de si mismo, apuntándose con el pulgar así mismo presumió –Jaja y eso solo es el principio mi estimado Luffy. Te demostrare que puedo ser el mejor aliado que un explorador puede tener-

Robin observo como Zoro talaba un árbol, quizás fuera un hombre arrogante y algo pervertido, pero su fuerza bruta y agallas eran de admirarse, aunque también las ideas de Usopp y la energía de Luffy estaban resultando muy útiles en la misión –"_Creo que los cuatro hacemos un buen equipo_"-

Luffy se erguió y puso su mirada en el horizonte, mas allá del rio podía observarse el imponente monte Rumba. El explorador del sombrero se sentía más cerca de su objetivo y empezaba a soñar con reencontrarse con su hermano

-Genial, ahora solo cruzaremos esa montaña y encontraremos la cruz verde- afirmó poniendo las manos sobre la cintura satisfecho con como se iban dando las cosas.

* * *

><p><em>A unos cuarenta kilómetros al oeste de donde se encuentran Luffy y sus amigos.<em>

La avioneta sobrevolaba la selva, Ironfist Fullbody pilotaba, Jango observaba hacia abajo mientras que la única persona pasajera se encontraba muy concentrada en un mapa de la zona.

-Oye Nami, se te ocurrió venir muy sexy para esta aventura- le comentó Jango con atrevimiento.

Y es que la pelinaranja hoy venia muy poco cubierta comparada con otras veces, en vista del calor de la selva había cambiado sus pantalones de mezclilla por una falda corta color beige que dejaba ver gran parte de sus largas y atractivas piernas, aunque alcanzaba a cubrir una correa amarrada a la parte superior de su muslo, la cual ocultaba un cuchillo. También traía una blusa amarilla sin mangas y escotada que dejaba poco a la imaginación, todo esto complementado con unos tenis resistentes de suela gruesa y un sombrero tejano para cubrirse del sol. Realmente se sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa, no sufriría de tanto calor y ventilaría bastante bien.

La ladrona ignoro los comentarios del excéntrico Jango y se dedico a analizar el mapa -Debe de ser por aquí, toda esa información que logre hackear del gobierno francés y de una tal liga de exploradores "Grand Line" me indica que por aquí debería de encontrar algo sospechoso.

Fullbody le habló a Nami desde su lugar –Deja que te eche una mano, voy a disminuir mi elevación para que puedan ver mejor allá abajo-.

-Pues para mi que aquí no hay nada, solo he visto densa jungla cubriendo todo- comentó Jango creyendo que todo era en vano.

Pero Nami era salvaje y aventurera, no pensaba rendirse por nada, tenia motivaciones para seguir luchando -Paciencia, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo-

* * *

><p><em>No muy lejos de allí, en un cuarto de interrogación localizado en un complejo subterráneo.<em>

Kurohige caminaba tranquilamente por las instalaciones, hasta que escuchó unos gritos provenientes del cuarto de interrogación, lo cual no tenia sentido, por que primeramente no tenían a quien interrogar. El hombre suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto para averiguar que sucedía.

Allí dentro pudo ver que Enel estaba atormentando al prisionero Ace propinándole descargas eléctricas con una batería de auto, pero el rubio no le hacia mas que puras preguntas irrelevantes.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí Enel?- preguntó Teach no muy contento con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estoy sacándole información a este rebelde- contestó con cinismo a la vez que ponía los electrodos de nuevo sobre el pecho de Ace para darle una nueva descarga.

-Suficiente, no hay información que sacarle a este chico, yo trabajé en su misma organización y ya se todo sobre ellos. Por eso ya deja de torturarlo que si no después no nos va a servir como conejillo de indias-

Ace aun estando en su situación sonrió confiado –Puede que estés rodeado de gente importante, de científicos ilustres y que poseas una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, pero no llegaras muy lejos por que tu motivación no es correcta–

Kurohige hizo una mueca de disgusto –Alguien como tu jamás entenderá la visión que tengo para el mundo-

-Solo eres un hombre vacio con una falsa idea sobre la grandeza- le aseguró Ace haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¡Mocoso insolente, si no fuera por que tengo un propósito para ti ya te habría eliminado!-

En eso, entró uno de los hombres de confianza de Kurohige; el francotirador Van Auger quien se veía bastante consternado –Señor, le tengo un par de noticias- el sujeto agarró aire y prosiguió con su informe –Primeramente, no logramos encontrar al científico que escapó hoy por la mañana. En segundo lugar, nuestros radares han detectado la presencia de una avioneta muy cercas de aquí-.

-Derríbenla de inmediato. Después nos encargaremos del doctor Chopper- ordenó Kurohige sin pensarla mucho.

-Si señor, personalmente me encargare de hacerlo- respondió el tirador y tras hacer un saludo militar abandonó el cuarto.

-Ugh pero como molestan, todo el que se meta con nosotros le esperara un futuro de dolor, incluidos esos excéntricos nativos de la aldea Shandia- renegó Enel tirándose perezosamente en un sillón cercano.

Kurohige volvió con Ace y entonces la habló con maldad -Me pregunto quien viajara en esa avioneta ¿Sera acaso uno de tus amiguitos exploradores?-

El rostro de Ace dejo de ser confiado volviéndose en un de intensa preocupación, ya se imaginaba quien podía ser esa persona _ –"Oh no, Luffy, por favor no vengas, lo que hacen estos hombres es demasiado, se necesita un ejercito elite para hacerles frente"- _

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después, en la aldea Shandia <em>

-¿Pero que es este animal? Jamás había visto algo así- decía el líder de los aldeanos observando a la extraña criatura que ahora dormía en una pequeña cama.

-No lo se, pero Wiper dice que estaba siendo atacado- explico el shaman Trafalgar Law; medico brujo de la comunidad.

-Ese Wiper, es un gran hombre, pero es muy impulsivo y ahora estoy empezando a temer por el-

-¿Por que dice eso líder?- preguntó Law sin entender las palabras del sabio hombre.

-Pues recordaras que cuando nos atacaron aquellos sujetos extraños, Wiper venia regresando de una jornada de caza, al ver como habían destrozado la aldea, sintió que su orgullo de guerrero había sido pisoteado y se encolerizo tanto que fue junto con sus camaradas a cobrar venganza, acabaron con muchos de los invasores, pero el costo fue muy grande; solo Wiper sobrevivió-

Law miró al suelo con pesar, pero buscó encontrarle algo positivo a la gran perdida de los guerreros –Defendieron el honor de la aldea con sus vidas, los invasores ya no han vuelto a atacarnos desde ese día-

El líder se puso una mano en la frente -He observado a Wiper, ha estado muy solitario y haciendo todo por su cuenta. Aunque no lo demuestre, esta dolido y arrepentido, por que sabe que si se hubiera controlado no habría muerto nadie de sus hombres-

-Eso es comprensible, ellos desde pequeños fueron muy unidos- recordó Law

-Pero hay una razón mas, en ese enfrentamiento perdió a quien seria la madre de su hijo- se expresó el líder con tristeza.

Law se sorprendió por la revelación del hombre – ¡No me digas que el y Laki iban a ser padres ! Oh dios, no lo sabia-

Los ojos del hombre empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas -Laki llevaba apenas un mes de embarazo, nadie en la aldea mas que yo lo sabia, ninguno de los dos tenia idea de cómo saldrían adelante con ello, pero ambos estaban emocionados. El día del enfrentamiento, Wiper se confió y la dejó que ella fuera a luchar con el, pensó que obtener la venganza sería pan comido pues ya ves como terminó todo-

El shaman se quedó sin palabras, jamás hubiera imaginado que esa tragedia implicaba tantas cosas.

-Temo que el corazón de Wiper se vaya a llenar de odio, si la necesidad de vengarse se apodera de su ser, entonces perderá todos sus principios y esto puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Oh, yo no se que va a pasar con nosotros, nuestra tierra sagrada ha sido perturbada y las densas nubosidades se han posado sobre la aldea. Nosotros que siempre defendimos la paz y la búsqueda del conocimiento ¿nos veremos obligados a abandonar nuestras tradiciones y matar a nuestro semejante? -

Una vocecita interrumpió la platica –Ay mi cabeza me duele ¿donde estoy?-

-¡La criatura hablo!- exclamaron los dos hombres acudiendo a con el extraño animal.

El animal que tenia la apariencia de un reno combinado con humano, se reclinó y observó a los dos hombres y al notar la vestimenta de tribu africana que usaban se alegró -¡Ustedes me han salvado! Muchas gracias, soy el doctor Chopper y yo, ugh-

-Se ha desmayado, aun necesita reposo- comentó el medico brujo bastante pasmado con la criatura que se hacia llamar Doctor Chopper.

El líder de la aldea también estaba exaltado y confundido, pero sabía la importancia de guardar la calma y pensar las cosas antes de actuar

-El mundo esta lleno de maravillas. Cuando despierte y se encuentre bien de salud me gustaría conversar con el-

* * *

><p><em>En el espacio aéreo cercano al complejo subterráneo de Kurohige y sus aliados.<em>

-¿Pero que diablos es eso?- se preguntaba Nami a la vez que miraba una especie de construcción muy sospechosa en medio de la selva, a simple vista se podía ver que era algo creado muy recientemente y a juzgar por su mala calidad, había sido construida muy apresuradamente.

Jango sonrió satisfecho -Te sacaste la lotería Nami, apuesto a que allí esta lo que buscas-

-Ya ves Jango, hay que confiar en nuestra Nami, ella siempre sabe lo que hace- le dijo Fullbody –Voy a descender, solo déjenme encuentro un lugar espacioso donde aterrizar- les dijo a continuación empezando a perder altura.

De pronto, el sonido de unos disparos de ametralladora los sorprendió, alguien los estaba atacando desde tierra y como estaban muy abajo eran blanco fácil. Fullbody empezó a utilizar maniobras evasivas y a elevar nuevamente la avioneta.

-Nos están disparando, pero no veo de donde- gritó Jango desesperado observando con unos binoculares.

-¡Apúrate Fullbody sube!- gritaba Nami a la vez que se agachaba y se cubría la cabeza.

-Descuida nena, ya voy saliendo del peligro- le dijo el piloto torciendo la palanca de mando con pericia evadiendo las ráfagas sin problemas, en cinco segundos alcanzó a elevarse lo suficiente como para que las balas no les alcanzaran – ¿Ya ves? Esos ineptos no sabían que se estaban metiendo con un piloto de primera-.

Nami dejó salir un suspiro –Uff, discúlpenme por haberlos arriesgado tanto chicos, alejémonos de aquí para que me bajen en un lugar mas seguro-.

A Jango se le cayeron los lentes dejando ver unos ojos de sorpresa – ¿A poco vas a ir a ese lugar? Allí hay hombres armados-.

La chica a pesar de haberse asustado en el momento del ataque, no estaba aterrada con la perspectiva de infiltrarse a un lugar con hombres armados, después de todo estar en situaciones peligrosas era su pan de cada día -No me importa, yo voy a ir a esa extraña construcción, si tengo suerte allí pueda encontrar lo que estoy buscando-.

Fullbody se impresionó con la determinación de la ladrona –Así se dice, vamos pues a…-

Nuevamente se escucho el sonido de un arma de fuego, pero esta vez fue solo un disparo seco, no obstante este sorprendentemente se le dio a su objetivo estuviera en movimiento y ese objetivo resultó ser Fullbody – ¡Me han herido!- gritó el piloto observando que tenia una horrible herida en su pecho.

-¡Oh dios Fullbody!- exclamó Nami sin poder creérsela.

-D-debo de...aterrizar- balbuceó Fullbody a la vez que empezaba a perder el control de la nave.

-Maldición ¿Cómo tuvo que venir a darle esa bala suelta?- se preguntó Jango entrando en pánico.

La avioneta seguía descendiendo con torpeza, ya estaba a solo veinte metros de altura y era cuestión de aterrizar con cuidado. Pero Fullbody ya no podía mas -Lo siento- les dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando el volante sintiendo que su vida llegaba a su fin

-¡Jango sujétate que vamos a chocar!- le gritó Nami sabiendo muy bien que era inevitable un aterrizaje violento, la avioneta iba en picada a gran velocidad e iba a ser un accidente del que quizás no salieran vivos.

No obstante, Fullbody logró utilizar su último aliento de vida para enderezar la palanca, de modo que la avioneta no chocara de frente contra el suelo, sino contra un algún árbol de la selva.

Nami traía bien abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, pero de cualquier manera se acurrucó lo mas que pudo para proteger sus órganos vitales y esperó el impacto. Lo último que sintió la chica fue una tremenda sacudida que la dejó sin aire, entonces todo se volvió oscuro y allí no supo nada más.

* * *

><p><em>En las afueras de la base.<em>

Van Auger desarmaba con gran cuidado su rifle francotirador y lo guardaba en su estuche, le había costado una fortuna conseguirlo ya que era el ultimo modelo creado por la milicia norteamericana, de hecho aun no había sido estrenado por el ejercito americano.

Otros hombres con ametralladoras observaban con admiración la capacidad de tirador que poseía el hombre, lo que habían visto les era algo extraordinario.

-¿Sucede algo?- les preguntó Van Auger al percatarse de que todos estaban boquiabiertos, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

Un hombre gordo como esfera, cabello largo y rojo y lentes oscuros dio la respuesta –Ho oh, jamás había visto que alguien fuera capaz de derribar una avioneta en movimiento con un solo disparo-

Un sujeto moreno que tenia los ojos rodados habló tartamudeando –Y-y-y-y l-l-lo hizo desde mu-muy lejos-

Un tercer soldado que vestía como piloto de la segunda guerra mundial concordó con su camarada -Tienes razón Gedatsu, la avioneta estaba a casi dos kilómetros de distancia. Dime Van Auger ¿apuntaste al motor?-

El francotirador dio la respuesta con calma y sin presumir –Le di al piloto-

-¡Al piloto! ¡No puede ser posible!- exclamaron los tres sujetos con ametralladoras quienes no habían sido capaces de darle ni un solo impacto a la avioneta.

Van Auger recogió su estuche y se dirigió al hombre gordo –Satori, préstame tu comunicador, debo informarle a Teach lo sucedido-

* * *

><p><em>Adentro de las instalaciones.<em>

Kurohige reía como maniaco tras recibir la noticia de su mejor pistolero –Nadie nos puede hacer frente, somos invencibles. Ace, ya has visto nuestro poder, deberías de considerar la idea de unirte a nosotros, un hombre de tus habilidades nos seria útil-

Ace negó al instante –Tu sabes que mi decisión no ha cambiado, prefiero morir antes que traicionar a la organización de exploradores e investigación "Grand Line"-

-Siempre tan terco. Creo que debería de intentar convencer a ese hermano menor tuyo, dicen que es muy bueno- comentó el malvado líder de la organización.

-Sigue soñando, el no se unirá a alguien como tu-

-Zehaha, lo haga o no, yo cambiare el mundo. Yo he visto durante toda mi vida que el hombre es un ser destructivo que lucha en vano, yo cambiare todo eso, con mi gran plan yo me encargare de hacer del mundo el lugar que debe de ser, por que simplemente eliminare a todos los hombres inútiles y comunes del mundo, solo sobrevivirán los mas fuertes- dijo Teach revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Enel puso una expresión de disgusto –Hey, recuerda que yo seré quien determine cuales razas vivirán y cuales serán exterminadas-

-Lunáticos- les dijo Ace prefiriendo no buscarles más, eran completamente irrazonables.

-Piensa lo que quieras Ace, no hay quien me pueda detener. Todo lo tengo controlado y oculto-comentó Teach dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida del lugar, pero entonces recibió otra llamada a su radio.

-_Aquí Crocodile-_

-¿Que sucede amigo?-

-_Oí que tus hombres derribaron una avioneta-_

-Así es, han eliminado a esa tripulación sin ningún problema. Aunque he estado pensando en comprar misiles antiaéreos para una mejor defensa- explicó Teach muy confiado.

-_No te desvíes del tema. Que la avioneta halla caído no significa que hayan muerto todos los que viajaban allí_-

-Puede que tengas razón Crocodile, envía un escuadrón a que verifique- ordenó Kurohige

-_Entiendo, pero te sugiero que dejes esa costumbre de hablarme tan autoritativamente, no soporto recibir órdenes_- dijo por ultimo el del garfio.

-Ese Crocodile es un hombre de cuidado. Pero aun así confió en el- comentó Kurohige abandonando ahora si el cuarto de interrogación.

Enel se quedó solo con Ace y le miró con desprecio –Ya me aburrí de torturarte. Iré a pasar un buen rato con mis concubinas, aunque debo confesar que me gustaría conseguirme unas nuevas- le dijo al explorador y entonces se quedó pensando un rato –Creo que me caerían bien unas dos nuevas, quiero una mujer fuerte, seria e inteligente que este siempre atendiéndome… y también se me antoja una medio exótica, ya sabes con un cabello de color llamativo, mmh sería mi esclava perfecta-.

Ace se hartó con el rubio y lo calló -¡Cierra tu sucia boca! No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tú digas. Lárgate de una vez-

-Eres singular, nunca te achicas ante nada, ya veo por que Kurohige te mantiene vivo- le dijo Enel ahora si dejándolo a solas en el cuarto.

-_"Luffy, por favor que no seas tu el que iba en esa avioneta"_- pensaba Ace estresándose con la incertidumbre, ya empezaba a sospechar que su hermano cabeza hueca podría estar buscándolo vehementemente.

* * *

><p><em>En unos laboratorios del mismo complejo subterráneo.<em>

-Ese Teach quien se cree, a mi no me va a mandar nada- decía Crocodile tirando un matraz al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-Sir Crocodile, no destruya nada del laboratorio por favor- le pidió un científico.

-¿_No_ _quieres_ _ir_ _Crocodile_?- le preguntó una voz ríspida y tranquila.

-¿Quién me habla?- preguntó Crocodile volteando a varios lados sin encontrar a nadie cercas.

-_Aquí en la jaula detrás de ti- _le dijo ese mismo sujeto.

Crocodile se dio la vuelta y observó una enorme y oscura jaula –No me esperaba que ustedes estuvieran despiertos a estas horas-

En la jaula unos ojos brillantes como los de un gato empezaron a resaltar en la oscuridad -_Somos seres nocturnos, pero hoy tenemos insomnio, déjanos salir a cazar un rato- _

En esa misma jaula otra voz se dirigió al del garfio desesperadamente –_Si, queremos ver la luz, seremos obedientes revisaremos que pasó con la avioneta y solo cazaremos un animal para divertirnos ¡Por favor danos una oportunidad!_-

-Esta bien, ya viene siendo hora de que sus habilidades en combate sean observadas. Pero irán acompañados por un escuadrón, si intentan algo gracioso serán sedados de inmediato Así que díganme si creen que podrán controlar sus instintos animales-

-_Yo se controlarme desde hace tiempo. Jyabura es el que no ha aprendido a reprimir sus tendencias_- dijo el de la voz tranquila.

-¡_Si puedo Lucci, en serio! Déjame ir Crocodile- _suplicó el del modo de hablar desesperado.

Crocodile se acercó a la jaula con confianza y sacó una llave –Les daré una oportunidad. Ah y una cosa; si hay sobrevivientes en esta avioneta tráiganlos vivos-

-Sir Crocodile, no deje salir a los experimentos- le pidió un científico asustado

A pesar de las advertencias, La puerta fue abierta por el hombre del garfio y de allí dentro salieron dos monstruos literalmente hablando, eran dos de las criaturas que Ace ya había visto antes. Uno de ellos era un hombre-leopardo mientras que el otro era un hombre-lobo. Eran enormes e intimidantes y ocultaban bien su sed de sangre, sangre humana.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

Que tal les pareció el capitulo. Ahora ya han aparecido nuevas facciones como los hombres de la aldea de Shandia quienes tienen problemas y conflictos. Luffy ya anda muy activo y Nami se ha encontrado en una situación difícil y mas ahora que Crocodile a liberado a dos bestias.

Ante todo surgen las preguntas

¿Cuando llegara team Luffy a la aldea? ¿Cómo serán recibidos? ¿Qué pasara con Chopper? ¿Qué le quieren hacer a Ace? ¿Qué será de Nami ahora que se ha encontrado en un accidente? ¿Qué harán Lucci y Jyabura? ¿Quién es el líder de la tribu Shandia?

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y pues hay les dejo unas biografías por si gustan conocer sobre algún personaje que ya ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>Portgas D. Ace<strong>

Edad: 24 años

País de nacimiento: Portugal

Ocupación: Explorador, agente encubierto

Gustos: Comer, irse de parranda con Marco, Shirohige

Disgustos: Kurohige, su narcolepsia

Hermano mayor de Luffy, al igual que el mugiwara, se entrenó como explorador debido a su admiración por Edward Newgate "Shirohige". Este mismo le dio la oportunidad de unirse a la liga Grand Line, una organización secreta dedicada a la recuperación de piezas arqueológicas, la investigación científica, recuperación de tesoros robados entre otras actividades importantes.

Allí conoció a Marco quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Al pasar los años Ace empezó a tomar misiones cada vez mas difíciles y relevantes llegando a enfrentarse a organizaciones criminales. Su valentía y voluntad le hicieron ganarse el apodo del "puño de fuego".

Suele quedarse dormido de repente debido a una enfermedad hereditaria y sueña con un día ver a Luffy convertirse en el mejor aventurero y agente de los tiempos modernos.

**Marco Al Khedir**

Edad: 26 años

País de nacimiento: Turquía

Ocupación: Alto mando de la liga Grand Line

Gustos: Trabajar, pasársela bien con su amigo Ace

Disgustos: La pereza, los terroristas

Uno de los cuatro lideres de la liga Grand Line, serio, responsable y muy atento.

Su familia fue asesinada por unos terroristas cuando el era un joven, provocando que quisiera vengarse. Pero el mismísimo aventurero Shirohige quien estaba en una travesía por el mundo, se compadeció de el y le ofreció una oportunidad de vivir una vida con mas sentido como explorador.

A partir de ese momento, Marco se convirtió en el asistente y mano derecha de Shirohige durante los últimos años que este pasó como explorador.

Tras el retiro de Shirohige, Marco pensó que quizás debería de hacerse un explorador independiente, pero el mismo viejo le pidió que se quedara con el y le apoyara con su proyecto de la liga Grand Line.

Marco colaboró con Shirohige y entonces conoció a Ace; otro joven que había sido invitado a formar parte de la organización, los dos no tardaron en hacerse mejores amigos.

**Jinbei**

Edad: 50 años

Pais de nacimiento: Japon

Ocupacion: Alto mando de la liga Grand Line

Gustos: El karate, los baños termales

Disgustos: El sushi, Hodi Jones.

Durante años fue un acérrimo enemigo de Shirohige, pero el paso del tiempo cambió todo y terminaron volviéndose colaboradores.

Al entrar a la liga Grand Line, se encargó de dar preparación a los nuevos reclutas, llegando a formar fuertes lazos con algunos de ellos, como lo es el caso de Luffy.

Hace 15 años fue amigo de Hodi Jones, un gyojin lleno de ganas de hacer cosas grandes, pero este ultimo se volvió muy ambicioso, discutió acaloradamente con el y desapareció. Jinbei aun mantiene las esperanzas de volver a verlo para hacer las pases.


	4. Encuentros salvajes

Hola a todos, aquí esta el capitulo semanal, jeje no se cuanto tiempo sea capaz de mantener el ritmo de un capitulo por semana, pero pues por lo pronto todo va bien.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda<em>

_Anteriormente: Luffy y su equipo han iniciado a explorar la selva y han quedado maravillados con la diversidad. Con la guía de Robin han decidido visitar primero a la aldea Shandia._

_El la aldea Shandia, la situación es difícil y ahora el líder ha quedado desconcertado con una extraña criatura parlante que Wiper, el vengativo guerrero ha encontrado en el bosque._

_La avioneta en que Nami viajaba ha sido derribada por el sniper Van Auger y tras un duro impacto la chica ha quedado inconsciente. Por otro lado Crocodile ha liberado a los monstruosos Lucci y Jyabura quienes están deseosos por ir de caza. _

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros salvajes**

El "equipo Luffy" ya llevaba alrededor de tres horas viajando por la salvaje selva. Zoro ya parecía estar aburrido de tanto caminar, Usopp estaba cansadísimo producto de cargar con una mochila excesivamente pesada, Robin caminaba muy atenta y entretenida con sus alrededores y Luffy ya no se mostraba tan energético como antes, sino tenia ambas manos sobre su área estomacal.

-Eh quiero comer algo, tengo mucha hambre- se quejó el mugiwara mientras su estomago rugía.

Zoro le recordó sobre la ultima vez que había consumido alimento -Pero te acabas de comer tus raciones hace una hora-

-Era demasiado poco ¡Quiero mas!- exclamó poniéndose un poco fastidiado por su necesidad alimenticia.

Para colmo Usopp quien cada cinco minutos se quejaba, volvió a hacerlo –Uff, ya no puedo mas, no pensé que yo, el fuertísimo hombre Usopp, se llegara a cansar con su equipaje-.

Zoro se molestó aun más con tantas quejas -Pues para que cargaste con tantas cosas, esto no es una mudanza para que te trajeras toda la casa contigo-

Robin se detuvo de repente y se quedó con la mirada fija al frente y sin parpadear. Esto llamó la atención de todo el equipo.

-¿Q-que pa-pasa Robin?- preguntó Usopp poniéndose nervioso.

-Jeje, sea lo que sea no podrá contra nosotros- sonrió Zoro apuntando con su Shotgun al frente.

Robin al fin habló con un tono de voz relajado –Veo un buen lugar donde podemos tomarnos un buen descanso-

Falsa alarma. Zoro bajó su arma decepcionado mientras que Usopp se sintió aliviado.

En fin, el grupo de cuatro personas caminaron hacia donde Robin les indicaba y que bien se sintieron al encontrarse con un lugar a campo abierto bastante agradable, no había mucha maleza y a los lados se encontraban unas rocas planas y un tronco caído que servirían muy bien para tomar asiento.

Usopp aventó su mochilón en el suelo y fue a tirarse de espaldas a la sombra de un árbol –Ah si que me hacía falta-

Robin fue a sentarse en el tronco y dirigió la palabra a Luffy –Capitán ¿no hay problema con que descansemos algunos minutos?-

Luffy sonrió y fue a sentarse en una roca -Claro que no Robin, de todos modos hemos avanzado buen tramo-

Zoro fue el único que no fue a buscar descanso, sino que empezó a observar a sus alrededores -Mmh yo voy al baño- les dijo abandonando el grupo.

-¡Espera Zoro, te vas a perder si vas solo!- le advirtió Luffy alarmándose como siempre.

Robin rió un poco y comentó con voz relajada -Vamos Luffy-san, el solo va a realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas, no existe persona que se pierda a tan cortas distancias-.

Zoro volteó a ver a Robin, pero cuando esta le devolvió la mirada el se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta -Tsk, déjenme solo-.

-"_Me parece que todavía le causa pena el accidente en el que nos vimos envueltos_"- razonó la científica viendo como el peliverde se adentraba en la selva.

-Je je, Zoro es alguien muy independiente, siempre quiere hacer lo que la place- dijo Luffy poniéndose de buen humor, sin embargo el rugido de su estomago lo regresó a su cruda realidad

-Saben, iré a buscar algo de comer- les dijo el animoso joven levantándose para luego ir en dirección contraria adonde se había ido Zoro.

Robin alzó la cabeza lo más alto que pudo y cerró los ojos, entonces inhaló todo el aire que pudo para luego dejarlo salir lentamente. Entonces abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente contemplando con agrado el cielo azul y despejado.

-Te gusta mucho esto de explorar, eh Robin-

-Usopp-san, creí que te habías quedado dormido- comentó primero, entonces se centró en la observación del asistente -Tu observación es muy acertada, prefiero el trabajo de campo al de laboratorio por que es relajante - le dijo ella con confianza poniéndole atención.

El narizón apoyó su nuca sobre las palmas de sus manos -Sabes, de todos nosotros tu eres la única que se comporta como una persona normal; Luffy es infantil, Zoro me parece antisocial e impaciente y pues yo soy exagerado y nervioso-

-La diversidad es buena en un grupo de investigación, incluso los exagerados y nerviosos aportan al grupo, por que generalmente son los más observadores y precavidos-

Usopp se sintió lleno de confianza en si mismo –Es reconfortador saber que yo siendo un novato pueda ayudar en algo-.

Robin se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse en el pasto, a un lado de Usopp –No desconfíes de ti mismo, somos un grupo y nos vamos a estar ayudando entre nosotros-

-Yo daré todo lo que pueda de mi con tal de serle útil a Luffy- aseguró el chico alzando una mano al aire –Por cierto, si no es muy entrometido ¿Qué es lo que tu estas buscando exactamente en esta selva?-

La mujer sacó un cuadernillo de su mochila y le enseñó a Usopp unos dibujos de hongos todos ellos hechos a mano con lápiz y tinta

-A finales del siglo diecinueve, Montblanc Norland, un botánico explorador vino a esta selva y encontró especies de hongos con propiedades y efectos muy interesantes. Muchos aventureros han venido en búsqueda de estas especies, pero pocas han sido encontradas, lo que ha llevado a muchos a pensar que la mayoría está extinta-.

-¿Y vas a buscar a todos esos hongos raros?-

Robin cambió de pagina y le mostró un hongo que era mas pequeño que los otros que le había enseñado antes –Este es mi objetivo principal "el hongo del milagro", como su sobrenombre lo dice, tiene efectos increíbles, entre ellos el otorgar una capacidad de regeneración celular temporal al que lo consume. Con encontrar este me doy por servida-.

Usopp se quedó boquiabierto -Wow, ese hongo si que contribuiría mucho a la humanidad-.

Robin se disponía a continuar su explicación, cuando la exaltada voz de Luffy irrumpió el tranquilo ambiente selvático "¡Estos hongos se ven deliciosos!"

Usopp y Robin se voltearon a ver por un instante y entonces se levantaron apresurados a buscar al D.

-¿Sera tu día de suerte?- le preguntó Usopp emocionado, pero ella no contestó nada, su rostro era de preocupación.

Los dos se encontraron con que Luffy estaba hincado frente a un árbol, en la base de esta planta había un hueco húmedo y oscuro en el que había distintas especies de hongos.

La científica nunca se detuvo, corrió hasta con el chico y agresivamente lo jaló de la camisa haciéndolo que cayera de espaldas, a continuación lo empezó a interrogar muy preocupada -¿Cuántos y cuales te comiste? ¡Dilo de inmediato!-

-Ninguno- respondió haciendo una mueca confundido con que la doctora en ciencias se le hubiera dejado ir tan desesperada.

Robin exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones y se puso una mano en el corazón –Que alivio. Creí que habías comido uno-.

Luffy se levantó y observó los organismos fungiformes – ¿Pero cual es el problema? Los hongos son para comer, mmh esos blancos se ven muy deliciosos- dijo babeando sin entender la preocupación de Robin.

Robin puso una mano en el hombro del explorador -Luffy, hay que saber distinguir las especies antes de consumirlas, por ejemplo el hongo que estas viendo en estos momentos podría ser uno que otorga energía instantánea, sin embargo hay otro casi idéntico que resulta ser extremadamente venenoso. Si gustas te puedo enseñar cual es la diferencia entre ambos-.

-Aburrido- respondió Luffy y entonces fijo su vista en un hongo café –Ese se ve inofensivo, lo comeré- decidió arrancándolo y dirigiéndolo a su boca.

-Luffy-san, detente ese hongo es un afrodisiaco muy potente- le advirtió Robin deteniendo la muñeca del chico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El distraído explorador observó con cuidado el espécimen -Pues yo no le veo ningún afro ¿Qué es afro-zodiaco?-

Robin y Usopp se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, pero Usopp fue el que decidió explicarle al chico –Es algo que te auxilia para cuando tu y una chica van a…bueno ya sabes-

Luffy desafortunadamente no era lo suficientemente lucido como para entender a que se refería el chico. Ya iba a preguntar a que se refería con la expresión "ya sabes" cuando su mente procesó la información y lo llevo a encontrar una respuesta –O sea que te da superpoderes para cuando hay que enfrentar a una chica ¡Genial juntaré muchos!-

Los dos compañeros de Luffy creyeron que el les estaba entendiendo. No obstante se les hizo raro que Luffy estuviera tan interesado en ese tipo de hongo

-Luffy ¿Específicamente para que quieres tantos de esos hongos?- le preguntó Usopp algo desconcertado.

Luffy sonrió de lado a lado –Para cuando me vuelva a encontrar con la ladrona. Con ayuda de estos hongos ella no podrá contra mi - les explicó imaginando que los hongos eran la clave para vencer a su rival la próxima vez que se encontraran.

A ambos compañeros de Luffy, se les hizo increíble que el aparentemente cándido Luffy anduviera metido en esas cosas de adultos.

-¿Qué pasa? Dejen de verme como bicho raro- les dijo Luffy echando un montón de esos hongos cafés en su mochila –Oigan ¿Creen que con veinte de estos tenga para darle lo que se merece?- les preguntó imaginando que entre mas se comiera mas fácil superaría a su rival.

Usopp dejó caer su mandíbula. Aparte de calenturiento, el mugiwara hablaba en doble sentido, eso de "darle su merecido" parecía tener una connotación bastante sexual

-¿Bromeas? Con veinte la puedes mandar al cielo y traerla de vuelta una y otra vez durante toda la noche-

Robin tosió disimuladamente y decidió asegurarse de que el joven estuviera siendo responsable con su vida intima, ya que a simple vista se veía como alguien muy descuidado –Luffy-san, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Esta tomando debidas precauciones cuando "enfrentas" a la ladrona?- le preguntó indirectamente un poco apenada por meterse en lo que en realidad no le incumbía.

-Mmh precauciones, déjenme recuerdo- Luffy se quedó pensando en la primera vez que Nami le arruinó su misión.

* * *

><p><em>Hace un mes en unas ruinas de México<em>

_Luffy observaba un par de cuchillos de Obsidiana que estaban colocados en la tumba de un momificado emperador de una antigua cultura preclásica Mexicana. El chico sabía que una era falsa y la otra no y ya sospechaba que elegir mal desencadenaría una trampa._

_-Es la de la derecha- le dijo una voz femenina._

_-A gracias- respondió Luffy como si nada tomando la que esa persona le había dicho, pero entonces algo se le hizo muy raro –Un momento ¿Tu quien eres?- le preguntó dándose la vuelta y notando que era una mujer de cabello naranja._

_La chica contestó con poco convencimiento –Soy una…inspectora de tumbas profesional y voy a…a llevarme el cuchillo falso-._

_-Que genial- comentó Luffy dejándola ir ingenuamente, pero entonces al observar la cuchilla que el traía se dio cuenta que estaba hecha de brea -¡Hey te equivocaste, tu traes el verdadero!-_

_La chica empezó a reírse –Jajaja eres un bobo, caíste en mi trampa. Yo soy una ladrona-._

_Luffy se enfadó y salió corriendo a con ella, la mujer intentó huir pero no alcanzó y fue atrapada por Luffy, los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a dar vueltas el uno sobre el otro levantando una gran nube de polvo que los empezó a ensuciar. Durante tres minutos estuvieron forcejeando por tener la cuchilla, hasta que en un momento ella señaló con el dedo –Ay no, la momia se levantó-_

_-¿En serio?- preguntó Luffy volteando hacia atrás. La ladrona aprovechó para soltarse y escabullirse._

_Para cuando Luffy volteó ella ya estaba lejos -Eres tan ingenuo, aunque te felicito, eres la primer victima que opone tanta resistencia y logra hacerme ir tan lejos. Quédate con la cuchilla falsa de recuerdo. Jaja ahora con esta daga ganare mucho dinero, estoy ultra satisfecha- _

_Luffy se quedó tirado de espaldas, jadeando tras el esfuerzo físico. Se dio un manotazo en la cara, había sido engañado y hoy volvería a casa con las manos vacías._

_De vuelta al presente_

* * *

><p>Luffy tenia una cara de molestia –Ugh es difícil tomar precauciones con ella, nuestros encuentros siempre son espontáneos y salvajes. La primera vez, ella me provocó con sus palabras, eso llevó a que termináramos en un tremendo revolcón, rodábamos el uno sobre otro, fue algo agotador para los dos. Duramos mucho tiempo y cuando al fin terminamos, quedamos bien cansados, jadeantes y sucios. Aunque al final ella fue la que quedó contenta con el resultado, me felicito diciéndome que yo era el primero que la había hecho llegar tan lejos y agregó que estaba ultra satisfecha ¡Nunca olvidare esa ocasión!- explicó Luffy insatisfecho con haber perdido su tesoro, casi jurando que la próxima vez el seria el ganador.<p>

Usopp estaba sangrando de la nariz por haberse imaginado todo con lujo de detalle y Robin miraba al suelo apenada echándose aire con un abanico, aunque fuera una mujer reservada el relato de Luffy le había resultado muy explicito.

-Luffy eres un chico fogoso y sucio- le dijo Usopp intentando controlar su hemorragia.

-¿Yo? Anda si ella es la que siempre juega sucio, siempre tiene trucos sucios bajo la manga con los cuales siempre termina tomándome por sorpresa ¡Nunca se que es lo que va a hacer!- se defendió el mugiwara provocando que los dos pensaran que esos "trucos sucios" como cosas pervertidas que la chica le hacía al explorador.

-Pero ahora que consuma los hongos afros, entonces yo tendré el factor sorpresa - dijo imaginando que el se quedaba contento cargando con un diamante gigante y ella llorando con un pequeño diamante falso de esos que salen en las maquinas de juguetitos.

El chico ni se imaginaba que sus compañeros malpensaban todo lo que decía.

Imágenes de Luffy y una chica libidinosa haciendo "cositas" salvajemente y con pasión recorrían la mente de Usopp y provocaban que su hemorragia nasal se intensificara.

Robin decidió intervenir para salvar la integridad física de Usopp

–Suficiente Luffy-san, veo eres un hombre apasionado, no volveré a preguntarte sobre tu vida privada, no imaginaba que fueras tan explicito en relatar tus aventuras amorosas con la ladrona o como te gusta llamarlos "enfrentamientos" - la chica tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta –Volvamos a descansar, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos-.

-Que rico sabe este hongo verde- dijo Luffy como si nada a la vez que se comía uno de los especímenes sin haber aprendido la lección.

-Robin, di-di-dime que no se comió nada r-r-raro- habló Usopp temblando.

Robin perdió su siempre presente calma y habló con inquietud –Creo que se comió un hongo alucinógeno-

Luffy se detuvo y puso una expresión facial semejante a la de un niño adormilado –Yo me preguntaba ¿Qué estará haciendo la ladrona en este momento?-

Tras decir las palabras, el chico cayó dormido, el pobre nunca supo que todas sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

-Menos mal que al fin resultó ser un hongo somnífero- dijo Usopp aliviado.

Robin se limpió el sudor se su frente con un pañuelo –Ayúdame a cargarlo y definitivamente hay que prohibirle los hongos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, este Luffy si que es muy extrovertido, nunca había visto a alguien que hablara tan abiertamente de su vida intima, no me gustaría jamás ver uno de esos "encuentros" de Luffy- dijo Usopp levantando las piernas de Luffy

-Tienes razón, amigo Usopp. Si solo imaginar sus relatos fue algo incomodo ¿Imagínate verlos en vivo? Eso seria de lo más perturbador - le comentó la doctora levantando la cabeza y el tronco del dormilón.

A decenas de kilómetros de donde estaban, la pregunta de Luffy recibía respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>En la selva, no muy lejos de la base de operaciones de Kurohige y sus secuaces<em>

Nami recobraba la consciencia poco a poco, un rayo de luz la estaba irradiando en la cara haciendo que apretara los parpados con molestia, la primer sensación que se hizo presente fue un molesto dolor de espalda, se hizo para enfrente del asiento y las vertebras de su espalda tronaron una tras otra, esto la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Ahora abrió los ojos y se asustó su visión era de túnel, es decir su campo visual era solo al centro y lo demás se veía oscuro, esto si la preocupó por lo que cerró los ojos e hizo ejercicios de respiración para calmarse

-"_Fue solo un golpe, tranquila. Ahora piensa, recuerda lo que pasó_"-

La ladrona se esforzó por hacer memoria, logró recordar que iba en la avioneta y que de pronto les habían empezado a disparar desde tierra, luego ¡Oh no, Fullbody!

Ella se levantó apresurada al recordar como una bala perdida había llegado a penetrar el pecho del piloto, ese había sido el motivo del accidente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella acudió al asiento de piloto y en efecto allí estaba Fullbody con la cabeza apoyada en el volante y debajo de el un charco de sangre.

-Fullbody, lo siento tanto, nunca fue mi intención arriesgarlos tanto- se disculpó sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su amigo que hasta el final se interesó por mantenerla viva.

La chica recordó a Jango, así que dejó los lamentos para otro momento y volteó hacia atrás, allí estaba Jango con una contusión en la cabeza.

-¡Jango! Jango despierta- le dijo sacudiéndolo mas no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo –No Jango, no te me vayas tu también-

La chica estuvo llamándolo por un par de minutos, pero entonces se cansó de esforzarse en vano, bajó de la avioneta y fue a sentarse junto a un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco y cubriéndose la cara con una mano empezó a pensar profundamente –"_Amigos, lo lamento tanto, pero no dejaré que sus muertes sean en vano. Encontraré el diamante y salvaré a nuestro pueblo_"-.

-¡Les dije que ahorita escuche una voz!-

Nami sintió una palpitación en el corazón, alguien venia acercándose y afirmaba haberla escuchado. Precavida como siempre, empezó a buscar un lugar donde ocultarse, la avioneta se había estrellado contra un árbol grueso, quizás podría esconderse detrás de un árbol, no, mejor otro escondite mas seguro ¡Una roca! A quince metros al frente de la avioneta había una formación rocosa que sobresalía del suelo unos dos metros. Sin pensarla dos veces, la pelinaranja corrió hacia la roca y se ocultó detrás de esta, allí pudo notar un detalles importantes en la base de la formación había un hueco en el que podría acurrucarse si lo necesitaba.

-¡De aquí venia!- volvió a gritar esa extraña voz.

Nami se escondió detrás de la roca, subió en esta lo más alto que pudo y asomó su cabeza por arriba. Fue entonces cuando vio llegar a un grupo de seis, cuatro soldados vestidos en trajes militares los cuales traían atadas a dos bestias humanoides, un leopardo y un lobo que caminaban erguidos sobre dos patas. La chica se quedó perpleja, nunca antes en toda su vida había visto algo tan monstruoso como esas bestias.

-"_Pero que son esas cosas, no son animales ni humanos_"-

-Que buen oído Jyabura, has encontrado la avioneta- le dijo uno de los humanos dando un paso al frente del grupo, entonces empezó a caminar rumbo a la avioneta. Los otros tres soldados se quedaron atentos apuntando a los monstruos como si se trataran de algo peligroso.

-Oigan, dejen de apuntarnos con las armas sedantes, es molesto- les dijo el leopardo fastidiado de que lo estuvieran vigilando todo el tiempo.

Nami bajó su cabeza, se puso de espaldas contra la roca y tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gritar -"¡_El leopardo habló como un hombre!_"-

El soldado que dirigía el grupo ya estaba de pie sobre la avioneta revisando el estado de los dos tripulantes –Están muertos, hombres al parecer no hubo sobrevivientes del accidente. Se ve que buscaban algo aquí- finalizó agarrando el mapa que Nami había llevado para luego quemarlo con un encendedor.

Nami escuchó y aunque triste por la muerte de sus amigos pilotos, también se sintió aliviada de que no sospecharan de su presencia.

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza -Pero yo escuche a alguien hablar, lo juro-.

El soldado líder bajó de la avioneta para ir a reunirse con el grupo –O fue tu imaginación o uno de esos dos tripulantes estaba agonizando, aquí no hay nadie-

-"_Si hombre-lobo, escúchalo_"- pensaba la pelinaranja tragando saliva.

-Esos hombres de la avioneta me parece que eran unos turistas, que desafortunados. No hay más que hacer aquí ¡Vámonos de aquí!- ordenó el jefe del equipo.

Nami volvió a asomarse por encima de la roca, se sintió muy aliviada al ver que los hombres y los monstruos se retiraban de la zona.

El licántropo Jyabura, de repente se detuvo –Crocodile prometió que nos dejarían salir a cazar-

-¿Ah si? Pues para tu información yo no soy Crocodile, mi código nombre es Mr. 5, así que no habrá cacería- le respondió el capitán muy prepotentemente.

-Tú lo pediste- respondió Jyabura y entonces en un movimiento sorpresa rompió sus ataduras, se le dejó ir y lo mató de un puñetazo.

-Que más da- dijo el leopardo Rob Lucci acabando con dos soldados en menos de dos segundos, a uno lo atravesó con una garra y al otro lo eliminó antes de que tuviera tiempo de apuntarle.

El ultimo soldado al ver que estaba solo intentó huir, pero Jyabura se puso sobre cuatro patas y se impulsó con las patas traseras para dar un gigantesco salto y aterrizar sobre el hombre como cuando un animal atrapa a su presa, el soldado dio un grito de terror y al segundo siguiente su vida terminaba en las fauces del lobo.

Nami sintió que se le iban las fuerzas en las piernas y se dejó caer al suelo -"_Que aterrador ¿De donde salieron esas cosas?_"-.

-Sabia que no te controlarías- le dijo Lucci a su compañero, quien salvajemente se alimentaba del cuerpo del soldado.

-Lo…intenté…pero ellos…me provocaron- respondió Jyabura despedazando a su presa y comiéndose solo las partes que mas le gustaban.

-Veo que te gusto por la carne humana sigue intacta, desde la vez en que te comiste al científico le agarraste un gusto ¿No es así?- le cuestionó Lucci sonriendo maléficamente.

-Jeje, estas atinado y pensar que un día fui humano- le dijo Jyabura cínicamente –El olor a sangre me vuelve loco y el sabor de los intestinos no tiene igual-.

-Bueno, ahora no tenemos escapatoria, los jefes se van a enojar con nosotros ¿Qué piensas hace ahora Jyabura?-

El hombre lobo se frotó las manos –Pues voy a cumplir mi sueño, quiero experimentar lo que es cazar gente-

-Es verdad, seria bueno probar nuestras habilidades en presas dignas- asintió Lucci, entonces se dio cuenta de que Jyabura olfateaba al aire -¿Qué pasa?-

-Hey Lucci ¿Acaso no detectas un olor perfumado en el ambiente?- preguntó el lobo olfateando con vehemencia.

El leopardo solo tuvo que utilizar su olfato un par de veces para darse cuenta –Es un olor a desodorante femenino-

Nami quien aun estaba escondida apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior de la tensión –"_Maldición, ahora saben que esto aquí, maldito desodorante, esto me pasa por querer oler bien_"-.

Jyabura se empezó a saborear –Una mujer, apuesto a que su cuerpo sabe diferente-.

Lucci suspiró –Una mujer no es digna de mis habilidades, iré a buscar una presa que valga mi tiempo-

-Haz lo que quieras, yo quiero probar a que saben las mujeres -

El corazón de Nami se aceleró como nunca y su ritmo respiratorio empezó a aumentar, una sensación molesta se hizo presente en su estomago y su cara palideció, estaba asustada –"_No, no puede ser, ese lobo me quiere comer ¿Q-que hago? Si me encuentra me va a matar" _–

La chica recordó el hueco que había en la base de la roca, se agachó y con dificultad se metió allí dentro, tuvo que comprimirse y acurrucarse bastante, pero al fin lo logró, a continuación sacó de su mochila el desodorante y lo lanzó para afuera del escondite, necesitaba hacer creer al monstruo que lo que había olido solo era el desodorante y no una mujer con antitranspirante.

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó el lobo al escuchar con precisión el sonido del envase que Nami había lanzado. Rápidamente se transportó hasta donde estaba la roca y se trepó arriba de esta, para así tener una mejor visión –Mujer, quiero comer mujer-

Nami tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse silenciosa, era difícil hacerlo estando a escasos metros del horrendo monstruo que quería asesinarla, solo por si las dudas sacó una pistola que siempre ocultaba entre sus pechos.

-Es solo un desodorante- dijo Jyabura decepcionado al ver el envase tirado.

-"_Cayó, uff por poco y creí que no se la creería_"-

Lucci le habló desde lejos -Y bien ¿me acompañaras a mi cacería? -

Jyabura negó con un movimiento de cabeza –No. Se que en no muy lejos de aquí debe de estar la mujer, voy a cazarla-

-"_No, el no se rinde ¿Cómo le voy a hacer? El tiene sus sentidos y habilidades motoras muy desarrolladas y es instintivo como bestia. Si me encuentra estaré acabada_"

El leopardo se puso en cuatro patas –Como quieras. Yo me marcho al este, he oído que por allá hay una aldea, haré de todos sus habitantes mi presa, por que yo si quiero lanzarme a lo grande-.

El orgulloso Lucci no añadió más y se marchó del lugar a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Que terco pero es su problema, cuando le cuente lo exquisito que sabe una mujer se va a lamentar- dijo Jyabura y entonces se bajó de la roca. Nami podía ver sus patas de lobo a través del hueco, era perturbador tenerlo tan cercas.

-Iré a buscarla en la selva- decidió avanzando al frente alejándose de la roca de donde estaba Nami.

A pesar de que el hombre lobo se había marchado, Nami no lograba sentirse tranquila, el peligro seguía presente -"¿_Ahora como le haré? Estoy sola y perdida en la selva con un monstruo sediento de sangre humana buscándome_"-

Tras unos minutos de razonamiento, la chica decidió salir de su escondite, recoger su mochila e irse en dirección contraria de donde se había ido Jyabura. Con pistola en mano y capacidades de percepción alertas, la ladrona buscó alejarse del peligro a la vez que buscaba alguna solución a su difícil situación.

* * *

><p><em>Una media hora mas tarde, de vuelta con el equipo Luffy<em>

Robin y Usopp se encontraban sentados en el tronco caído, observando a Luffy a quien habían puesto acostado boca arriba sobre una manta.

En el caso de Usopp, el estaba muy a gusto descansando, mas no fue así el caso de Robin quien ya empezaba a inquietarse un poco por la desaparición de Zoro.

-El tiempo transcurre. Debemos llegar a la aldea-

-Pero Robin, ahorita son como las tres de la tarde, nos quedan unas cuatro horas de luz

-Aun estamos a tiempo, pero la posibilidad de un suceso imprevisto siempre esta presente, no podemos confiarnos y arriesgarnos a que la noche nos atrape en este ecosistema salvaje- explicó Robin.

-Es verdad, los animales salen a cazar en la noche- dijo Usopp poniendo una cara de susto, agarrándose la cabeza e imaginándose que cocodrilos, serpientes, leones, aves de rapiña e incluso un enorme leopardo lo rodeaban.

Robin se quedó meditando por un rato -Aunque pensándolo bien, la fauna local esta activa en cualquier momento, buscando a sus descuidadas presas para destrozarlas y dejar el suelo todo rojo-

Usopp se asustó aun más que antes –No digas cosas tan horribles Robin-

-Quizás nuestro compañero Zoro ha sido devorado- comentó Robin poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla, empezando a sacar conjeturas.

Usopp se levantó de su lugar y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos y a gritar descontroladamente -¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Zorooooooooooo!-

Durante un minuto el chico estuvo gritando como loco (lo cual no despertó a Luffy), hasta que de unos arbustos salió el hombre de cabello verde por el cual temían.

-¿Dónde esta el peligro? Oh, no hay nada. No hagan tanto escándalo si no me necesitan, créanme que por un momento pensé que estaban bajo ataque- dijo el Roronoa tranquilo pero con su katana preparada.

-¡Zoro, estás vivo!- exclamó Usopp yendo a abrazarlo –Te tardaste mucho ¿estabas perdido?-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Zoro con inseguridad, la verdad es que se había extraviado en la selva y solo los había encontrado de vuelta gracias al llamado de Usopp

-Estaba explorando- dijo mintiendo de muy mala manera, pero se quitó la mirada penetrante de Robin, cuando de entre sus ropas sacó unas flechas.

La inteligente mujer se le quedó viendo a las flechas con interés -Proyectiles. Vaya se ve que hemos entrado a la zona de caza de los habitantes de esta selva-

Zoro precavido como siempre, se mostró desconfiado ante el significado de su descubrimiento -Estaban clavadas en un árbol. Sugiero que seamos cuidadosos, quizás no seamos bien recibidos, pero bueno vámonos pues-

El protector de Robin intentó adelantarse al grupo, pero no se fijó bien por donde iba y se tropezó con Luffy, situación que le enfadó bastante -¿¡Pero que demonios hace ahí tirado!-

Usopp tomó la palabra –Eh verás, resulta que tras darnos un relato explicito sobre sus experiencias sexuales, el se comió un hongo somnífero y cayó en un sueño profundo-.

-Es muy libidinoso, trae su mochila llena de hongos afrodisiacos- añadió Robin señalando el equipaje del dormilón.

Zoro se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca cerrada, luego se empezó a reir a carcajadas –Jaja ¿Luffy tener vida intima? Sus impulsos sexuales son los de un niño de primaria, jaja se me hace que ustedes son los que se comieron unos hongos alucinógenos-.

-No estoy mintiendo, Luffy es bien calenturiento- respondió Usopp.

-Ya es suficiente, párenle a la broma. En fin, ya es hora de levantar al perezoso- dijo Zoro ahora de buen humor, acercándose al capitán le dio una patada en las costillas.

Luffy se despertó de golpe, se reclinó y ni siquiera le importó haber recibido un puntapié en una zona dolorosa -Um, que… ¿Comida?- preguntó confundido mientras su cerebro entraba en marcha.

Usopp se quedó boquiabierto con la reacción tan anormal del mugiwara -Es resistente al dolor ¿pues de que está hecho? ¿De goma?-

Robin por su lado ya se acercaba al chico para presentarle unas frutas –Seque tenias hambre desde antes de dormir, espero esto te sirva por mientras-

-Ah gracias- respondió Luffy y un segundo después la comida ya estaba en su estomago.

La chica no perdió tiempo y cogió su mochila -Eso llamo apetito voraz. Capitán, ahora que ha despertado podemos continuar-.

Luffy chocó sus puños y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Ahora si ando al cien, estoy listo para lo que sea-

Robin observó con detenimiento las montañas que estaban a lo lejos, eran verdes y estaban cubiertas de niebla permanentemente, era una maravilla, pero no había tiempo de quedarse a pensar, tenían que llegar lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después en un acantilado. <em>

Nami se encontraba a la orilla de un desfiladero, era enorme, asomándose para abajo podía calcularle una caída de trescientos metros y que al fondo había un rio salvaje y rocoso. Tras treinta segundos dejó de observar el fondo del barranco. No tenía tiempo para admirar a la naturaleza, ya que tenía una preocupación que no podía seguir ignorando.

–"_Ese monstruo, tiene la inteligencia de un humano, el mismo dijo que fue uno. Es un rival de cuidado. Ojala ya se haya cansado de buscarme"_-.

Nami era una mujer inteligente que estaba consciente de sus fortalezas y debilidades, ella era sigilosa y ágil como una gata, su estilo era utilizar su ingenio y gracia para infiltrarse y pasar desapercibida. Enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo era algo que prefería evitar y pues hacerlo contra una bestia más fuerte y veloz que ella era algo fuera de su alcance.

Por unos minutos la chica se fue alejando del acantilado. La zona de la selva donde ella se encontraba tenía la peculiaridad de ser bastante accidentada, por todos lados había afloraciones rocosas las cuales conforme se iba alejando del acantilado iban disminuyendo y es que el camino iba de bajada.

-¿Cómo le puedo hacer? Voy a necesitar algunas reservas, de seguro esta misión me tome días y luego no se pilotar avionetas, mmh, por lo pronto me preocuparé por encontrar un refugio, alimento-

La joven ladrona empezó a avanzar, subiendo por un escarpado monte. Por quince minutos estuvo caminando con calma, observando la naturaleza en búsqueda de alguna cueva donde pudiera pasar la noche. De pronto el potente sonido del aullido de un lobo la dejó paralizada y provocó que una corriente eléctrica bajara por su columna vertebral causándole escalofríos

-"_El está aquí. Pero si me bañe hace rato_"- se dijo a si misma completamente alerta, el aullido del monstro se había escuchado muy cercas –"_Tengo que moverme_"-

La chica salió del susto y bajó su postura para poder moverse más sigilosa, entonces empezó a moverse con cuidado, manteniendo los sentidos al tope.

A unos cincuenta metros de con Nami, estaba el salvaje Jyabura olfateando el ambiente, su sensible nariz detectaba el aroma natural de una mujer, el cual lo hizo saborearse y gritar -¡Puedo olerte mujer, no creas que podrás ocultarte con mucho tiempo!-

Nami escuchó el grito y pudo darse una idea de donde estaba el hombre lobo –"_Viene de detrás de mi, ese loco puede olerme aunque ya no traigo desodorante ¿Cómo me lo puedo sacar de encima?_"-

La tensión era grande, la adrenalina corría los sus venas, tenia que pensar en un manera de enfrentarse al monstruo y tenia que hacerlo ya.

Observó sus alrededores Silenciosamente la pelinaranja comenzó a subir de vuelta, manteniendo su postura semi agachada, conforme lo iba haciendo se ocultaba detrás de arboles para observar con detenimiento el panorama.

Tras ascender de regreso unos cien metros, ella escuchó unos ruidos de entre unos arbustos, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol y sacó su pistola de entre sus pechos, asomándose con cuidado se le quedó viendo a esos arbustos lista para reaccionar.

Al final resultó que de esa maleza salió un inocente cerdo salvaje que buscaba alimento en el suelo

-"_Uff menos mal_"- pensó suspirando y relajando sus hombros.

-Hola preciosa- le llamó una voz desde atrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa

Nami reconoció esa manera de hablar tan atrevida, volteando de nuevo al frente contempló a su viejo amigo – ¡Jango! ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- le preguntó en voz baja completamente sacada de onda, mas entonces recordó que nunca haba revisado sus signos vitales y por lo visto tampoco lo habían hecho los soldados.

-No lo se, desperté y encontré que había muchos soldados muertos, al igual que Fullbody- lamentó el extravagante piloto entristeciéndose por la perdida de su amigo.

-Lo se, pero escúchame tenemos que irnos de aquí, un monstruo anda rondando y me quiere comer- explicó Nami sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría aparecer la bestia.

Jango le enseñó un rifle AK-47 -Descuida, sea lo que sea lo mataré con este regalo que me dejaron esos soldados muertos-.

De un segundo a otro, una sombra apareció detrás del hombre

-¡Jango, atrás de ti!- le advirtió Nami con un grito, pero resulto ser demasiado tarde, unas largas garras atravesaron el pecho del piloto.

El hombre lobo Jyabura había aparecido de sorpresa y ahora traspasaba por la espalda a Jango, alzándolo al aire le habló con desprecio -Tu no mereces ser mi presa-

Lo que Nami contempló a continuación le dejo completamente aturdida; Jyabura usó su fuerza sobrehumana para partirlo a la mitad por la cintura matándolo al instante, sus vísceras se derramaron al suelo manchando todo, pero el monstruo no se contentó y aplastó el cráneo de Jango con una mano provocando que sangre y materia cerebral saltaran e incluso salpicaran a Nami

–La sangre de este tipo no me pone loco, que sin chiste-

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡OH DIOS MIO!- Exclamó Nami poniéndose las manos sobre su cabeza, la escena resultó tan perturbadora y asquerosa que su estomago se le revolvió y no pudo evitar caer de sentón y vomitar en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, nunca antes en toda su vida había visto algo tan impactante.

-Ahora tu y yo jugaremos, tu papel es ser la indefensa y aterrada presa, yo seré el poderoso y hambriento cazador, tu correrás y yo te acecharé, en un momento te atraparé y te convertirás en mi cena- le dijo Jyabura entretenido con tener acorralada a su presa contra un árbol, poniendo la mirada sobre los pechos de ella, se saboreó –Mmh, no se por que se me figura que tus bubis saben exquisitas, será por que se ven tan suavecitas y carnosas. Apuesto a que su sabor me va a sorprender-.

Nami al fin reaccionó y sacó de entre sus pechos su pistola de emergencia –Aquí esta la sorpresa que ocultan, maldito- le dijo disparándole un balazo en el estomago. El monstruo se agachó en dolor, ella no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, le lanzó una de sus bolas de humo en la cara para atontarlo, con agilidad se lanzó al frente para recoger el rifle que Jango había traído

-"_Necesito distancia para acribillarlo, de un golpe me mata y uno solo de sus rasguños me podría desangrar_"- pensó levantándose y echándose a correr de subida, recorriendo el mismo camino de vuelta.

La chica volteó atrás, no podía observar que estaba pasando ya que la bola de humo aun no se disipaba, pero por lo visto le estaba agarrando ventaja a la bestia

-No voy a morir, tengo un propósito y ni siquiera ese lobo me va a detener- se dijo a si misma agarrando valentía. Sacando fuerzas de voluntad corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, esquivando rocas y arboles subió unos cincuenta metros. Echando vistazos para atrás de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta el animal no iba siguiéndola, hecho que se le hizo muy raro.

-¿Me buscabas?- le preguntó Jyabura apareciendo frente a ella.

Nami se dio la vuelta al frente y le apuntó con ambas armas -¿Pero como apareciste?-.

El hibrido de humano con lobo se apretaba la nariz y sangraba un poco del abdomen, pero aun asi sonreía –Has noqueado mi sentido del olfato, felicidades. No obstante eres muy lenta-

En un inesperado movimiento el monstruo se le echó encima derribándola al suelo haciendo que se diera un duro golpe que le sacó el aire, entonces con sus manos la detuvo de los brazos impidiendo que alzara las armas. Entonces se le quedó viendo a los pechos de ella, se le antojaban tanto que empezó a babear –Por haberme herido te despojare de tus atributos estando viva, te va a doler mucho, pero tu te lo buscaste-

La baba del animal cayó sobre el cuello de Nami, esto la asqueó y puso furiosa –¡Repugnante malnacido, al que le va a doler mucho será a ti!- le gritó aprovechando que sus piernas estaban libres para darle una patada en las partes bajas, el hombre lobo la soltó y se hizo para atrás en dolor.

Nami se puso de pie y recogió sus dos armas, entonces le apuntó con su pistola a la frente de Jyabura –Ningún hombre ha puesto dedo sobre mi, nadie sabe que se siente tocar mis pechos, mi cuerpo es virgen en todo sentido ¿Creíste que pondrías tu asquerosa lengua sobre mí cuerpo? ¡Vete al diablo!-

La ladrona dio un disparo a la frente de Jyabura y este cayó desplomado al suelo.

La chica suspiró y se dio la vuelta, su enojo la había hecho sacar lo mejor de si y reaccionar para acabar con el desquiciado monstruo.

-Creo que debo de ir al acantilado para relajarme un rato- se dijo a si misma emprendiendo su camino de regreso, tras recorrer unos treinta metros sintió un mareo que la hizo tambalearse un poco, se puso una mano en la frente y se detuvo, no tardo en darse cuenta que era una respuesta tardía a la caída –"_Esa sacudida que me dio me conmocionó, pero debo de esforzarme_"-

Anteponiéndose a los mareos la chica continuó subiendo, su mirada estaba algo borrosa y no era para menos; hoy se había dado dos sobresaltos muy fuertes.

Al entrar a la zona rocosa, ella comenzó a tener dificultades de equilibrio, estaba mareándose mas, perdiendo la orientación y el cansancio ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Todo esto provocó que en un momento ella se tropezara con una de las tantas piedras, naturalmente los reflejos hicieron que ella amortiguara con sus manos, lamentablemente una mano aterrizó sobre una afilada roca.

-Ouch, pero que perra suerte traigo hoy- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y observando la cortada que se había hecho. No había duda, necesitaba un descanso ahora mismo.

Buscó un lugar libre de piedras y se tiró de espaldas en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar positivamente –"_Vamos, el despistado de Luffy ya habría muerto de encontrarse en mi situación, yo tengo el instinto de supervivencia y el no_"- se dijo a si misma, quien sabe por que razón últimamente pensaba bastante en ese simpático joven ¿Seria que le caía bien y la hacia reír? ¿O seria por que siempre le subía la autoestima? ¿O seria su perseverancia?

-"_Es diferente a los demás hombres, se ve inocente, es un buen chico_"- pensó a la vez que ponía una sonrisa, ese explorador como que contagiaba con su optimismo y eso que no lo tenia frente a ella

-¡Pero por que estoy pensando en el en estos momentos!- gritó al darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta –Estos golpes ya me afectaron la cabeza, mejor me voy-

La joven ladrona continuó su camino de subida, hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar.

-Sangre-

-No… no puede ser- balbuceó ella volteando hacia sus espaldas, el hombre lobo estaba detrás de ella sonriendo maliciosamente, su mirada era distinta a la de antes; sus ojos eran completamente blancos y daban la impresión de que ahora era más animal que humano.

-Tu sangre, huele rico- pronunció Jyabura olfateando de nuevo, el olor de la sangre que salía de la mano de la chica estimuló tanto al salvaje que su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse.

Nami observó la frente de su oponente, el impacto de bala solo le había causado una herida, pero no había penetrado su cráneo –"_Los huesos de este monstruo son resistentes, no dejan pasar las balas ¡Maldición!_"-

La ladrona esta vez disparó una ráfaga con el AK-47 a los muslos del lobo para que este no pudiera correr tan rápido.

La chica no tenia muchas oportunidades, se echó a correr con torpeza, su cuerpo no funcionaba de la misma manera, pero al menos su capacidad de pensar seguía intacta –"_Lo llevaré al acantilado, le descargaré todo lo que trae el rifle y lo haré caer. Es la única manera de asegurarme que muera_"-

-¡Corre lo que quieras, nunca podrás escapar!- le gritó Jyabura furioso sin recuperarse aun del los disparos que acababa de recibir.

-Esto es lo malo de trabajar sola, no tengo ayuda- renegó corriendo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, ni siquiera podía ver bien por donde iba y ya para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la cima de un montículo de tierra, esto significaba que estaba mas visible –"_Mi cabeza me duele, ya casi no puedo mas_"- pensó sintiéndose muy cansada y afectada por los latigazos que había sufrido en la avioneta y por el lobo.

El gruñido de Jyabura se escuchó y Nami pudo darse cuenta de que el estar arriba del montículo también significaba que estaba rodeada, podía ser atacada por cualquier dirección, había arboles y maleza por todos lados y ella estaba en un centro expuesto.

Los gruñidos del salvaje empezaron a escucharse más y más, pero nunca venían de la misma dirección, parecía como si Jyabura estuviera dando vueltas en círculos, jugando con ella, provocándole tensión, buscando hacer que cayera en la desesperación, tal como un cazador fintea a su presa.

-¡Sal de una vez hijo de ****!- le gritó Nami empezando a dar vueltas sobre su posición, apuntando con su pistola y con su rifle en distintas direcciones

-¡No seas cobarde!- exclamó de nuevo producto de que la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de ella. Desafortunadamente tras ese último grito sintió otro fuerte mareo que provocó que tambaleara un poco, se encorvara y cerrara los ojos, quedando de esta manera vulnerable a un ataque, en especial su espalda, la cual por la postura que ella asumía estaba expuesta a un ataque, hecho que no pasó desapercibida para el maniaco cazador.

Tres segundos después, un desgarrador grito de la joven alteró la paz de la selva, la ladrona estaba de rodillas experimentando un intenso dolor y ardor en la espalda, abriendo los ojos con dificultad giró el cuello y sacó su tronco hacia enfrente para así poder contemplar la fuente de su dolor, casi se quedó sin aliento al ver que tenia tres horribles y profundos rasguños verticales que recorrían gran parte de su espalda.

Jyabura alzaba su garra izquierda al aire la cual estaba teñida de rojo –La presa nunca debe de dar la espalda, por que el cazador es cruel y no le importa ser traicionero- dijo muy sonriente y orgulloso con haber herido a su presa.

-D-d-duele mucho- se quejó Nami cerrando un ojo y poniendo una expresión de sufrimiento, este dolor era muchísimo mayor que el que resultaba de coserse heridas a mano y sin anestesia. Aun así ni una lagrima salía de los ojos de ella, era una mujer resistente, cualquiera otra hubiera cedido al llanto tras recibir unas cortadas tan grandes.

Jyabura relamió sus ensangrentadas garras y se quedó maravillado al probar su sabor

–Increíble, sabe mejor que la sangre de los hombres ¡Es exquisita!-

El hombre lobo alzó la cabeza y soltó un potente aullido de victoria que retumbó con eco en la selva.

* * *

><p><em>En esos precisos momentos en las montañas Rumba<em>

Luffy y su equipo habían avanzado sin parar y a paso rápido, por lo que ahora estaban en las majestuosas montañas Rumba las cuales estaban cubiertas permanentemente por niebla. Si no fuera por que tenían mapa, localizadores GPS y brújulas ya estuvieran extraviados.

El sonido del aullido de un lobo llegó a los oídos de los cuatro provocando que se detuvieran.

-¡Genial, eso se escuchó como un súper lobo gigante misterioso!- exclamó Luffy con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas.

-Que aullido tan potente, no viene de un lobo común. Quisiera enfrentar a ese lobo- comentó Zoro sin dejarse maravillar de mas, pero con deseos de encontrarse con ese animal.

Usopp temblaba y sudaba completamente aterrado por ese sonido-N-no s-s-se que tiene d-d-de bueno conocer a un lobo monstruoso-

Robin no decía nada. Su expresión facial era de concentración y el hecho de que se tomara la barbilla con una mano dejaba claro que estaba pensando bastante.

-Zoro vamos a cazar a ese lobo- dijo el emocionado Luffy indicando hacia la dirección de donde había venido el sonido.

-Espere capitán Luffy-

-¿Qué pasa Robin?-

La científica explicó en base a sus amplios conocimientos –Los lobos no son fauna característica de esta selva, generalmente habitan en bosque o el desierto-.

Luffy no entendió casi nada -Pero el aullido era como de un lobo-

-Es intrigante. Pero no tenemos tiempo de desviarnos, que lo hayamos escuchado no significa que el animal este cercas- aconsejó la mujer observando su reloj.

-Esperen- interrumpió Usopp –El susto hizo que me dieran ganas de ir a hacer pis. Espérenme un rato por favor-

-De acuerdo, solo no te vayas a perder- le dijo Zoro provocando leves risas en Luffy y Robin -¡Hoy no me he perdido!- les corrigió, pero no le creyeron.

Usopp por su parte se empezó a alejar bastante del grupo, no por miedo a que lo vieran, sino por los mismos nervios que traía –"_Este lugar es peligroso, quizás en lo mas profundo de la selva haya cosas horribles que jamás hayamos visto_"-

El narizón siguió caminando hasta que en un momento escuchó un leve ruido proveniente del suelo – ¿Uh, que fue eso?-

Inesperadamente una red salió del suelo y se alzó atrapando a Usopp dentro, el chico quedó atorado en una posición muy incomoda -¡Ahhh he caído en una trampa, me voy a morir!- exclamó cayendo en el pánico.

Un simio muy extraño se acercó a la trampa, este animal tenía la peculiaridad de que vestía una camisa.

Usopp dejó de hacer escándalo y se quedó atónito al ver al animal –No puedo creérmelo, es imposible que un simio haya hecho una trampa-.

-Tienes razón- le dijo un hombre saliendo de entre la maleza, andaba descalzo y sin camisa, era blanco y su cabello rubio tenía una forma extraña como de cebolla

-Un simio común no podría construir trampas, pero un simio entrenado como Masira si es capaz de eso y más-

-¿Qué hacen un hombre blanco y un simio superinteligente en esta selva?- se preguntó el asistente de Luffy.

Regresando con el equipo Luffy, los tres se encontraban inquietos por la tardanza de Usopp.

-Mmh, parece que también se ha perdido. Esperemos y una bestia salvaje no lo haya despedazado- dijo Robin.

-¡Waa no digas cosas tan espeluznantes Robin!- gritó Luffy haciendo los ojos bien grandes.

-Ya les dije que yo no me perdí- se defendió Zoro defendiendo su honor con todo.

Luffy se tiró de rodillas y alzando los brazos empezó a armar un escándalo -Usopp ha sido atacado por una bestia ¡USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!-

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Zoro y volteó a ver a Robin -Mira lo que provocaste mujer-

-Solo estaba planteando una situación real y totalmente posible, señor espadachín- le respondió con elegancia.

Zoro iba a contraatacar, pero se detuvo y empezó a voltear en todas direcciones y a apuntar con su Shotgun adonde su mirada se movía –Oh no, parece que tenemos compañía-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Robin mirando también a todos lados pero sin ver nada a través de la niebla.

Zoro empezó a ponerse muy en guardia -Siento presencias hostiles-

-¡Liberen a Usopp presencias hostiles!- gritó Luffy furioso.

Una mujer salió de entre la niebla y se plantó frente al grupo, traía un corto vestido rojo, era blanca, alta, esbelta, en pocas palabras era una hermosura. Pero su arco apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Luffy

-Como guerrera de Shandia, no puedo permitir que profanen mas nuestra tierra- les dijo con desprecio alzando su mirada.

-Libera a Usopp, mujer grandota- le reclamó Luffy viéndola feo.

La mujer sintió como si le dieran un ataque directo al corazón –¡Ay, como te atreves! ¡Ningún hombre antes me había hablado de esa manera!-

Luffy no se dejó intimidar -Pues acostúmbrate, que los que atacan a mis Nakamas no se la acaban conmigo ¡Dime donde tienes a Usopp!-.

La mujer tampoco cedió su postura -Estas firmando tu muerte, hombre maleducado. Sigue retándonos y tu junto con todos tus amigos terminaran en la tumba, tal como se lo merecen por habernos causado tanto daño-

-Luffy, te recomiendo que no hagas enojar mas a esta mujer. Tenemos mas compañía- le dijo Zoro a la vez que muchas figuras humanas se les rodeaban a unos veinte metros armadas con arcos y lanzas.

-Un momento Luffy ¿no serán los aborígenes a los que estábamos buscando?- le preguntó Robin

-Zoro baja las armas- le dijo Luffy a su mejor amigo, entonces se inclinó ante la guerrera –Por favor, te ruego que no lastimes a mis amigos-

La mujer se acercó a Luffy y se le quedó viendo interesada -¿Estas diciendo que darías la vida por ellos?-.

-Sin dudarlo, cuando alguien es especial para mi estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea, incluso mi vida- respondió Luffy sometiéndose a la mujer.

La guerrera apuntó con su arco a la cabeza de Luffy –No mientas-.

-Adelante dispara y ve que estoy diciendo la verdad- le dijo Luffy alzando la vista para verla a la cara.

Urouge dio un paso al frente y exclamó -¡Boa Hancock-sama, recuerde lo que le dijo su padre!-

-¡Luffy no la mires a los ojos!- le advirtió Robin sabiendo que la guerrera podría tomarse todo como un reto.

-Soy un explorador profesional, no temo a la muerte- aseguró el Mugiwara.

El brazo de la guerrera Hancock empezó a temblar y por consiguiente su arco, parecía como si se estuviera intimidando con Luffy –Este hombre, este…hombre-

Urouge notó que la mujer estaba comportándose diferente a como de costumbre -¿Hancock-sama que le esta pasando?-

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>25 hojas Word, nuevo record de tamaño ¿Se les hizo largo? Espero y no por que de vez en cuando van a salir algunos capítulos extensos.<p>

Luffy ha creado un malentendido por andar interesándose en los hongos y ha terminado con su mochila llena de hongos afrodisiacos (¿Los utilizara en algún momento de su aventura? Esa es la incógnita). Zoro sigue de antisocial, mientras que Usopp y Robin han empezado a relacionarse y llevarse bien. El objetivo de Robin se ha revelado.

Pero ahora que están rodeados ¿Sucederá algún milagro que los salve? ¿Qué pasa con Boa Hancock? ¿Qué le depara a Usopp?

Nami por su lado se ha encontrado en una difícil situación, sus dos acompañantes han muerto y tras enfrentarse con el salvaje y desquiciado Jyabura ha resultado con una horrible herida ¿Cómo saldrá de esta? ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarla?

Aun quedan sueltas algunas cuestiones ¿Dónde esta Lucci? ¿Cómo esta Chopper? ¿Quiénes mas están ocultos en la selva?

Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecerles por todos sus reviews, me ha sorprendido el apoyo que he recibido en este proyecto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo el cual ojala alcance a subir la semana que entra.


	5. La aldea Shandia

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_El equipo de exploración al mando de Luffy ha seguido adentrándose mas en la selva, todos los miembros han interactuado entre ellos y pasado buenos ratos. Robin incluso explicó su objetivo; encontrar un legendario hongo curativo. No obstante al adentrarse en las montañas Rumba se han visto emboscados por un grupo de aborígenes liderados por Boa Hancock._

_Nami por su parte ha despertado y se ha encontrado con los monstruos Lucci y Jyabura. Tras un intento de huida, Jyabura la ha encontrado y tras asesinar a Jango, la ha declarado su presa. En un descuido Nami ha terminado gravemente herida y ahora su vida peligra. _

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 5: La aldea Shandia**

Nami estaba de rodillas, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos estaban semicerrados, se encontraba agotada, asustada y con una punzante herida que recorría toda su espalda. Doblando su brazo derecho se tocó con la palma de su mano, instantáneamente sintió la humedad. Al contemplar su mano, se encontró con que estaba completamente manchada de sangre

-Maldición- dijo sintiendo vértigo y una sensación de ausencia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

Detrás de ella estaba el maniático hombre lobo, relamiendo sus zarpas, disfrutando del sabor de la sangre humana que tanto lo enloquecía

-Jajaja, nunca me había divertido tanto, hasta el momento has sido una presa como ninguna otra- le comentó Jyabura sin quitarle la vista a la espalda de ella, saboreándose con el olor del liquido vital que brotaba lentamente.

-Desgraciado monstruo- le insultó Nami con voz débil a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, apenas se levantó y se quedó parada por dos segundos, cayó de sentón sintiéndose muy débil –"_Mis piernas están sin fuerza"_- se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba los hombros, se encorvaba un poco y su cabeza empezaba a tambalear, ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-¡Anda corre! Quiero más diversión, deseo que esta cacería continúe mas- le instó Jyabura emocionado, tomándose todo como un juego. Pero Nami no se movía, esto le decepcionó

-No me salgas con que ya te acabé, es solo un rasguño. Agh los humanos son tan frágiles me dan lastima, en especial las mujeres, vaya que son súper débiles-

-"_No, no voy a morir aquí_"- se dijo la chica agarrando valor, sacando voluntad de su corazón. Agarró el rifle AK-47 sin que el lobo se diera cuenta, entonces juntó fuerzas y le habló con desprecio –Tu eres el que da lastima, por que aun siendo tan fuerte y rápido, nunca fuiste capaz de vencer a una "débil" mujer-

-¿Cómo que nunca fui capaz?- preguntó Jyabura sin comprenderlo y es que estaba convencido de que la victoria era suya.

-¡Por esto!- exclamó la pelinaranja dándose la vuelta tomándolo por sorpresa y la defensa baja, entonces sin contenerse liberó el contenido del rifle en el abdomen del hombre lobo hasta quedarse sin municiones.

-M-mujer tramposa- pronunció Jyabura encorvándose sujetándose su perforado abdomen.

Nami se puso de pie con dificultado y tras tirar el rifle al suelo, sacó el cuchillo que ocultaba debajo de su falda -¿Decías que lo que me hiciste es solo un rasguño? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto duele?- le preguntó molesta por que el monstruo considerara la terrible herida que le había hecho como un simple raspón, entonces aprovechando que el aun no se recuperaba, le hirió con el cuchillo en el pecho causándole una herida similar a laque el le había hecho a ella.

Jyabura gritó y cayó de espaldas revolcándose de dolor, maldiciendo y amenazando a la astuta chica que no dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus trucos y engaños – ¡Te mataré mujer!-

-Deja de decirme mujer, mi nombre es Nami, deberías de aprenderte el nombre de la persona que te derrotó- le dijo la ladrona guardándose el cuchillo, empezando a alejarse de el a paso lento y algo entorpecido por su estado.

-No estoy acabado ¡Tu vas a morir!- le dijo el hombre lobo comenzando a arrastrarse con dificultad hacia ella.

Nami sabia que el la iba siguiendo y que no la alcanzaría arrastrándose, pero ella no se confiaría, lo acabaría de una vez por todas y a la segura.

Durante cinco minutos la chica superó su cansancio, mareos y el insoportable dolor, cada vez que sentía que se iba a caer, resoplaba y se motivaba a si misma.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta que llegó por fin al acantilado -"_Bien debo de hacerlo pensar que todo lo tiene ganado_"-

Jyabura por su parte presentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, todas las balas con las que Nami lo había acribillado le habían perforado los intestinos y la cortada en su pecho no dejaba de sangrar. A pesar de todo, su resolución era no morir hasta haber probado la carne de una mujer.

El hambriento monstruo al fin alcanzó a Nami y se encontró con que esta estaba sentada en el suelo, cansada y jadeante.

-Ya no puedo mas- dijo Nami sin moverse ni un poco, solo le quedaban su cuchillo de sobrevivencia y su regular pistola de mano, la cual no parecía ser muy efectiva contra el monstruo.

-La cacería ha terminado. Fuiste la mejor presa que un cazador hubiera podido enfrentar, tu deseo por vivir te llevó al limite- le dijo Jyabura mientras se erguía con dificultad

-Pero en verdad no tienes motivos para vivir, eres una presa y punto- le dijo poniéndose en posición de caza, entonces el hombre lobo se le dejo ir a Nami confiado en que ella ya no podría hacer nada.

Pero Nami sonrió y de ultimo momento se rodó a la derecha y Jyabura alcanzó a ver que todo era una trampa, iba directo a un desfiladero, quiso frenarse, pero por el mismo momento que llevaba no pudo y se resbaló estrepitosamente cayendo al acantilado, no obstante de ultimo momento alcanzó a sujetarse de la orilla con una mano.

Nami se levantó y sacó su pistola de mano, se acercó a la orilla y vio con seriedad al monstruo – ¿Qué no tengo razones para vivir? Pero si tengo muchas; quiero ayudar a mi aldea, rescatar a las personas que quiero y también…- la chica pausó y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que por poco y decía algo alocado.

Jyabura volteó hacia abajo, la caída libre era enorme -Oye sálvame, juro que no te mataré, es mas en la base subterránea de donde vengo hay mucho dinero y un diamante conocido como el Poneglyph, te puedo decir como conseguirlo ¿Nami me estas escuchando? Yo te puedo decir como te puedes volver rica ¡Ayúdame!-

Nami le apuntó con su pistola a la mano, pero no disparó –Si me dijeras todo, mi aventura ya no tendría sentido, quiero descubrir y disfrutar mi misión al máximo. Esto se acabó-

Jyabura no pudo detenerse más y resbaló cayendo del acantilado trescientos metros, hasta encontrar su fin en una de las rocas que sobresalían del rio… el cruel monstruo que amaba la carne humana había muerto.

-Vaya me siento liberada- dijo Nami alejándose del acantilado, mas entonces, todo su dolor regresó, haciéndole recordar su situación

-Esto todavía no termina, aun no estoy a salvo- dijo con cansancio, la adrenalina se había ido y ahora estaba agotada. Volteando a ver de nuevo su espalda puso una expresión de disgusto, estaba toda ensangrentada y las heridas no cerraban por la profundidad que tenían de modo que goteaban lentamente, manchando la tierra poco a poco.

-Ay no, si no me curo pronto voy a perder mucha sangre- exclamó tocando sus heridas con ambas manos, la situación era desesperante, tenia que actuar cuanto antes.

-¿Como me voy a curar? No me alcanzo bien y no hay quien me ayude. Tendré que encontrar una manera de hacerlo sola-

La joven ladrona empezó a caminar, observando sus alrededores, entonces recordó que había dejado su mochila, allí tenia un botiquín, si regresaba por sus pertenencias tendría una oportunidad.. Su fuerza de voluntad era enorme y se sobrepondría a todo por sobrevivir.

–"_No quiero morir, voy a luchar_"-

* * *

><p><em>Poco antes en las montañas Rumba<em>

La situación era tensa, Luffy estaba inclinado frente a una guerrera que le apuntaba con su arco a un rango muy corto, el chico tenía su determinada mirada clavada en los ojos azules de la mujer, no se dejaba intimidar ni un poco.

Los brazos de Boa Hancock empezaban a temblar un poco y su expresión estaba ablandándose al ser observada de manera tan irreverente, nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera.

Zoro mantenía su mano derecha cercas de su Shotgun, estaba listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, no permitiría que la mujer matara a su único amigo.

-¡Hancock-sama!- le gritó Urouge alarmándose por el comportamiento inusual de la hija del líder de la aldea.

El guerrero Apoo no bajaba su lanza, estaba listo para lo que fuera, pero se le hacia raro que la que los comandaba dudara -"_Hancock-sama nunca le temería a ese inofensivo chico ¿Entonces por que esta asustada? _"-

-Este hombre, este hombre- empezó a balbucear Hancock a la vez que daba un par de pasos atrás, dejó caer su arco y puso una mano en su corazón.

Urouge preparó el martillo que traía listo para intervenir a favor de la guerrera -"¡_Bajó la guardia! Es la primera vez que lo hace_"-

Hancock se empezó a ruborizar y entonces dejando su manera de hablar tan despreciativa gritó emocionada – ¡Kyaaa! ¡Este hombre es mi tipo!-

-¿Eh que dijo?- preguntó Luffy arqueando una ceja.

Todos los guerreros se quedaron petrificados y con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, casi se habían infartado con la sorpresa que Hancock les había salido.

Zoro relajó su postura y sonrió –Pero que locura-.

Robin sonrió un poco y puso sus manos en la cintura –Vaya, esto es inesperado-

No obstante lo que le sorprendía a la científica no era que a la mujer le gustara Luffy, sino el físico que tenia, era blanca y de ojos azules, no tenia rasgos como los que se esperarían de una nativa africana, mas su vestimenta y forma de moverse eran los de tal.

Luffy volteó a los lados y puso una cara de susto al ver como los aborígenes estaban como rocas -¡Increíble, ella puede convertir a la gente en piedra!-

Hancock no podía quitarle el ojo a Luffy, ese chico tenía algo que la tenia muy impresionada: actitud. Lo que siempre había buscado en un hombre, era lo que el chico poseía a montones

–¿C-Cual es t-tu nombre?- le preguntó sonrojada volteándose a un lado, portándose exageradamente tímida con el.

Luffy volvió a ponerle atención -¿Me hablas a mi? me llamo Monkey D. Luffy- respondió inocentemente.

La guerrera se quedó como procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sus músculos estaban tensos.

-Oye grandota, quiero que me digas donde esta Usopp- le demandó Luffy caminando hacia ella, la mujer cayó de sentón al ver que el chico se le acercaba.

De pronto Luffy se encontró rodeado por tres hombres que le apuntaban con sus armas.

-Ni un paso más- le advirtió Apoo acercando su lanza.

Urouge ya tenia su martillo cercas de la cabeza del explorador -Te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre la hija del líder y entonces terminarás hecho papilla

Un tercer guerrero blanco y con una cicatriz en forma de "X" alzaba un hacha, no decía nada, pero se veía como alguien peligroso.

Robin se le quedó viendo a este último hombre, también era de apariencia europea, esto la puso a pensar en muchas explicaciones.

Zoro se acercó a Robin y sacó su katana –No te vayas a alejar de mi, te necesito cercas para protegerte- le dijo cubriéndola, desconfiando de los agresivos sujetos.

-No los vaya a atacar Zoro-san, mantenga la calma- le pidió Robin evitando el perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes? Yo no les he hecho nada- le reclamó Luffy a los tipos que lo mantenían vigilado esperando alguna indicación de la que los comandaba.

Hancock jugaba con sus dedos sin poner atención a sus alrededores -Luffy, así que se llama Luffy-

-¿Hancock-sama que hacemos?- preguntó el hombre blanco empezando a acercar su hacha a Luffy.

La guerrera no reaccionaba. Pero justo en el momento en que mas se necesitaba una decisión, la voz del líder de la aldea se hizo presente

-Hombres bajen las armas-

Luffy y sus compañeros miraron mas allá de donde estaba tirada Hancock y observaron como cuatro figuras se iban acercando. Al frente iba un hombre alto, moreno, con lentes oscuros, un bastón y un enorme afro en su cabeza, este iba acompañado de un fornido sujeto rubio sin camisa y un excéntrico gorila que curiosamente traía puesta una camiseta café. Finalmente detrás de ellos tres venía Usopp atado de las manos.

-¡Usopp!- gritó Luffy preocupado por la situación de Usopp.

Boa Hancock observó al hombre que lideraba el grupo – ¡Padre! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-.

El hombre del afro empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados –No hay que ser tan agresivos. Aléjense de estos hombres-

Los guerreros de la selva hicieron como se les ordenó dejando a los tres exploradores solos

-Hija ¿Qué sabes de ellos?-

La mujer se puso de pie y fue a hablarle al oído a su padre a la vez que miraba de reojo a Luffy –El chico simpático que esta al frente me dijo que era un explorador, se llama Luffy y me gusta- explicó muy directamente.

-Vaya que apresurada, apenas y lo conoces- le dijo el moreno, para entonces acercarse a Luffy con toda confianza –Así que eres un explorador ¿Luffy me harías el favor de decirme a que has venido a esta jungla?-

Robin arqueó una ceja, ese hombre hablaba con refinamiento, además se le figuraba haberlo visto antes, mas no lograba recordarlo.

-Vengo a varias cosas, pero mi misión principal es encontrar a mi hermano Ace- respondió Luffy, viendo a Usopp en lugar de al tipo del afro.

Cuando el chico mencionó el nombre "Ace" todos los aborígenes dejaron caer sus armas al suelo y se quedaron estupefactos.

-Portgas D. Ace el explorador ¿Es tu hermano? Yohohohoho pero que agradable sorpresa- rió el líder de los aldeanos, entonces le ofreció su mano a Luffy

–Ruego que disculpes la rudeza de mis amigos. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Brooke Martino, líder de la aldea de Shandia-

-Me llamo Luffy- se presentó el mugiwara dándole la mano y saludándolo.

-¿Brooke Martino? Ahora recuerdo, usted es un concertista famoso- comentó Robin acercándose a los dos hombres.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Brooke viendo a la mujer con desconcierto.

-Discúlpeme señor Brooke, es de mala educación hablar sin antes presentarse, mi nombre es Nico Robin, soy científica-

-Mucho gusto señorita Robin-

-Debo de admitir que estoy desconcertada con encontrarme a un músico famoso en este lugar tan recóndito. Este encuentro me ha resultado muy interesante- dijo la morena observando a los hombres nativos, fijándose especialmente en los que eran de piel blanca.

Luffy se entrometió entre los dos y señaló a Usopp -Oiga Brooke ¿Podría liberar a mi amigo?-

-Claro, un pariente de Ace es nuestro amigo y un amigo del hermano de Ace es nuestro amigo también Yohoho- bromeó Brooke demostrando que era un hombre alegre, entonces le hizo la señal al rubio que tenia atado a Usopp –Montblanc Cricket, suelta al chico-

Robin esta vez si se mostró muy sorprendida, inclusive su expresión facial cambió -¿Montblanc? No puedo creérmelo-

Brooke le sonrió a Robin –Veo que tiene muchas dudas lady Robin, con gusto puedo aclarárselas, mas primero me gustaría invitarlos a la aldea, allá podremos conversar con mas tranquilidad-

-Genial, ya quiero que me digan que es lo que saben sobre Ace- se expresó Luffy emocionado, entonces volteó hacia atrás –Hey Zoro vámonos con ellos-

Zoro observó a los aborígenes, no le daban confianza, pero si Robin iba ir el no tenía opción –Esta bien, supongo que este encuentro era lo que estábamos buscando-.

Urouge, Apoo y Drake se acercaron a Zoro –Lamentamos haber sido tan hostiles con todos ustedes-

Luffy también mostró iniciativa en hacer las pases y fue con Hancock –Oye grandota, espero nos podamos llevar bien-.

La mujer guerrera se puso colorada y empezó a tartamudear, eso de "nos podamos llevar bien" le sonaba prometedor, ya se empezaba a imaginar a ella y Luffy tomados de la mano riendo y platicando.

-¿Estas bien? Mmh, vaya en realidad eres muy alta- le comentó Luffy alzando la mirada para poder verla a la cara.

-"_Ya no me veas a la cara, m-me da pena_"- pensaba Hancock poniéndose nerviosa, su mente le estaba jugando trucos, ahora imaginaba que a Luffy le gustaban las mujeres altas.

Usopp también discutía con Montblanc Cricket, a pesar de un mal primer encuentro los dos se estaban llevando buen –Jeje, me caes bien. Haber si me dices como entrenaste a Masira-

-Con mucho gusto Usopp-san- respondió el rubio mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su gorila entrenado.

Brooke alzó un brazo y dio la orden -Yohoho ¡Regresemos a la aldea de Shandia! Hoy hay mucho por hacer-.

Todos los guerreros se formaron y siguieron a su líder, el grupo de Luffy se unió a ellos y todos empezaron a caminar juntos. Zoro no se alejaba mucho de Robin y estaba a la expectativa, la científica no dejaba de reflexionar, Usopp platicaba con todos muy amistosamente y Luffy se maravillaba con cualquier cosa que captaba su atención, muy cercas de el caminaba Boa Hancock, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima, aparte de que las ocurrencias del joven explorador la hacían reír.

Brooke observó a su hija y sonrió –"¿_No que no te gustaba ningún hombre? Este chistoso muchacho tiene todo lo que te gusta_"-

* * *

><p><em>Pero no solo ellos estaban en movimiento.<em>

Rob Lucci saltaba de árbol a árbol, moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana. Contrario a Jyabura el no se mostraba alocado o desesperado, su calma lo hacían ver mas humano que el fallecido hombre lobo

-Estúpido Jyabura, ahora por su culpa todo se ha puesto tan difícil. Ojala y lo maten- maldijo sabiente de que cuando Teach y Enel se enteraran de la traición de ambos, le andarían buscando por todos lados.

El hombre leopardo se detuvo al observar a un cerdo salvaje caminando descuidadamente entre la espesa maleza selvática

-Ser parte animal tiene sus desventajas, necesito muchas energías-

Lucci se detuvo a pensar, el no se confiaba en sus habilidades físicas superiores, siempre planeaba antes de actuar –"_Debo de estar preparado para la cacería. Jyabura ya metió la pata, así que no tiene sentido que me apure_"-

El monstruo ya tenía su objetivo en mente, había escuchado a unos soldados decir que los guerreros de la aldea Shandia eran formidables y duros de matar, eso sonaba muy prometedor. Estaba decidido; toda la aldea se convertiría en su presa, los aniquilaría a todos, solo de esa manera podría medir que tan poderoso y capacitado era en verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Regresando con Nami<em>

Su visión ahora si era borrosa, sus pasos cada vez mas torpes, incluso estaba perdiendo su orientación, no sabia si estaba tomando el camino correcto.

-"_Debo de llegar, no me voy a rendir. Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida_"- se dijo a si misma luchando por retomar fuerzas, pero por mas voluntad que tenia, su cuerpo ya no daba para mas ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? No lo sabia, pero al menos había sido lo suficiente como para afectarla.

Cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y el dolor empezó a desaparecer conforme sus sentidos se fueron apagando, primero su sentido del tacto, luego su vista se redujo e incluso su capacidad auditiva se vio mermada.

-"¿_Voy a morir?_"- se preguntó, consciente de que a este paso no lograría salir de esta, ese era el problema de no tener alguien con quien contar en tiempos como estos; estaba sola.

En este momento tan difícil reflexionó sobre su vida y sintió un pesar al darse cuenta de que había algo que deseaba para sentirse completamente feliz y completa; un compañero.

Claro, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, de hecho a veces ella se engañaba a si misma ignorando esa realidad. Por más autosuficiente y solitaria que fuera, soñaba con encontrar a ese alguien especial, un chico que viera en ella mas que viera en ella algo mas que una despreciable ladrona, un joven con el cual compartir su vida.

Ella ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo inconsciente quedando boca abajo.

No obstante, cinco minutos después una pequeña figura humana se plantó frente a ella

-¿Pero que esta haciendo esta jovencita en este lugar?- se preguntó viéndola de reojo, pero al notar sus terribles heridas se alarmó -Si no se desangra, puede sufrir una infección grave. Debo de atenderla ahora mismo ¡Resiste niña!-

* * *

><p><em>Aproximadamente unas dos hora y media después, cerca de las montañas Rumba<em>

Aldeanos y exploradores continuaban con su travesía, acababan de rodear las escarpadas montañas Rumba y al final habían salido de la zona de niebla.

Ahora el camino era más sencillo, de hecho era una brecha creada por los mismos locales, lo cual indicaba que estaban cercas de llegar a la aldea Shandia.

Luffy como siempre andaba de acá para ya, inspeccionando todo lo que veía con interés, nunca se cansaba. Todos sus movimientos eran observados por Boa Hancock quien simplemente no le podía quitar el ojo de encima

-¡Amo este lugar!- exclamó el chico alzando los brazos emocionado, entonces empezó a contar con sus dedos –Hongos del poder, un sapo que se parece a Marco, arboles que cagan, montañas donde las nubes descansan ¡Todo es tan genial!-

Hancock rió levemente, el chico aparte de tener agallas era divertido y hacia reír a todos, era su tipo de hombre, este explorador tenia todas para ser el que había estado buscando todo el tiempo –"_Le gusta esta selva, genial, quizás pueda convencerlo de que se quede para siempre_"-

La guerrera entonces volvió a perderse en sus ensoñaciones, pronto se imaginó casándose con Luffy en una boda tradicional Shandiana .

Cuando la mujer se quedó fuera de la realidad, el chistoso explorador apareció detrás de ella regresándola al mundo real

-Hey grandota ¿En tu aldea hacen comida deliciosa?-

Ella se puso nerviosa de nuevo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos –Eh, mmh, b-b-bueno tenemos co-cocineros muy buenos y yo ¡yo te puedo preparar algo! Si yo soy hábil en la cocina- afirmó atreviéndose a verlo a la cara, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cara en pena.

Luffy empezó a babear y a emocionarse -¿Harías eso por mi? Súper, me caes bien Hamock-

-"_Debo de aprenderme cuales son sus gustos, quiero que se quede mucho tiempo en la aldea para conocerlo mas a fondo_"- pensó con determinación, entonces le habló con una voz dulce -Lu-Luffy-san ¿Q-que te g-gustaría comer?-

-Carne, mucha Carne. Pero no te apures, al cabo yo como de todo- explicó Luffy fantaseando pero con enormes platillos.

Pero Hancock ya se había adelantado y preparaba su arco -Padre, voy a casar un animal-

Brooke le dio el permiso sin dudarlo -Esta bien, solo no vayas muy lejos-

La guerrera abandonó el grupo y se salió del camino para ir a cazar en la selva.

Luffy fue a con su antisocial amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda -Zoro, esta gente es cool-

-Tsk, no te confíes tanto Luffy. No se momento de que les agarres tanta confianza- le advirtió Zoro atento como siempre.

.Anda no seas tan aburrido. Mira aquellos guerreros llevan tiempo viéndote, de seguro quieren ser tus amigos, se ve que se pueden llevar bien- le dijo Luffy señalando a Urouge, Apoo y Drake

-¡Oi chicos, vengan! ¡Zoro quiere ser su amigo!- les llamó alzando los brazos.

-Luffy yo no… ugh que mas da-

Los tres guerreros fueron a con los dos extranjeros. Luffy le sonrió a Zoro y lo dejó solo para que hablara con sus nuevos "amigos"

-Oye hombre, te ves como alguien fuerte- le comentó Apoo con admiración.

Drake se le acercó por un lado observando sus armas-Y vienes muy armado. Esa katana que traes me parece interesante-

Zoro curiosamente se sintió a gusto con los guerreros de la selva –Tienes buen ojo, esta katana la conseguí en Arabia, la utilizaba un líder terrorista al que tuve que eliminar-.

Urouge al fin se animó a entrar a la conversación -Increíble, estaría bueno entrenar contigo. Claro si es que te interesa-

Zoro sonrió, Luffy le había atinado, se estaba hallando de maravilla con los aborígenes

–Ustedes se ven muy hábiles también, si hay tiempo hay que compartir técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-.

Sorprendentemente Robin era la única que no socializaba y es que el hombre con el que más le interesaba hablar estaba conversando amenamente con Usopp

-"_Montblanc Cricket, el descendiente de Montblanc Norland, el botánico que descubrió el hongo milagroso_"-

El grupo continuó avanzando por unos diez minutos mas, Brooke que era el que iba a la delantera se situó en una pequeña loma y desde sonrió. Entonces volteó a ver a Luffy

-Luffy-san, sube y contempla la aldea Shandia-

El joven explorador subió apresurado y se colocó al lado del líder de los nativos.

Desde allí arriba se podía ver que había un descenso, bajando el monte ya no había arboles, todo era una pastosa planicie en la cual estaban un grupo de cabras domesticas alimentándose. Moviendo la vista mas al frente podía verse que la planicie continuaba por unos dos kilómetros hasta que destacaban una serie de construcciones bien hechas acompañadas de chozas, no era la típica aldea aborigen africana. Esta aparte de ser más grande se veía más avanzada y ordenada, se podía apreciar que cada construcción tenía su propio patio con plantas y arboles frutales plantados, había pequeñas calles que comunicaban a la aldea. En fin era algo sorpresivo.

Robin subió también y se colocó a un lado de Brooke –Increíble señor Brooke, ha hecho un gran trabajo con la aldea-

La científica aguzó la mirada y se percató de algo, unas de las construcciones parecían estar quemadas y en las orillas de la aldea había montículos de rocas y ladrillos de mármol

-¿Acaso fueron atacados?-

Brooke bajó su mirada y su expresión feliz desapareció –Así es. Cuando lleguemos les explicaremos todo sobre nosotros, sobre quien nos atacó y sobre Ace -

Todo era un gran misterio el cual pronto se resolvería ¿Por qué el famoso concertista Brooke era el líder de la aldea? ¿Por qué había hombres blancos mezclados con los locales? ¿Cómo es que la aldea era tan avanzada y culta?

Esas preguntas y mas se contestarían en cuanto descansaran en la aldea, Robin estaba ansiosa por descubrir esas respuestas.

Luffy se adelantó al grupo corriendo con todo, inquieto por conocer que había en la aldea.

-Yohoho ¿siempre es así de impulsivo?-

-Así parece, hoy todo el día se la ha pasado muy alocado- respondió Robin

Medio minuto después, Usopp y Zoro subieron al monte y al igual que Luffy y Robin se quedaron impresionados con la aldea.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?- cuestionó Zoro volteando a ver a Brooke con interés

-Paciencia amigos, paciencia, primero lo primero-

En ese instante se escuchó una fuerte explosión que aturdió a la mayoría de los presentes. Los guerreros de Shandia se recuperaron y prepararon sus armas y se pusieron en expectativa, Zoro sacó su Katana, Robin puso una mano en su oído derecho el cual se le había lastimado con el tremendo ruido Usopp fue la excepción al tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza.

Zoro abrió los ojos bien grandes y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada de la aldea se estaba levantando una columna de polvo, situación que lo alarmó de inmediato

-¡Luffy!- gritó con fuerza temiendo por la integridad del explorador, entonces con Katana y Shotgun en mano se decidió a bajar el monte, pero no dio mas de tres pasos cuando se detuvo súbitamente y volteo hacia atrás para ver a Robin.

-"_Me guste o no mi misión es protegerla, no puedo dejarla sola_"- se recordó a si mismo, entonces fue a con la científica y guardó su Katana para liberar una mano, misma cual con la que agarró de la muñeca a la mujer -Vamos-

-Señor espadachín, si va a bajar puede que yo solo le estorbe- le dijo ella leyendo cuales eran las intenciones del peliverde.

Zoro estaba muy desesperado y dio su respuesta sin detenerse a pensar -Quiero que estés a mi lado. Bajemos-

Robin sintió algo agradable dentro de ella, a pesar de que el chico la trataba por compromiso, le había gustado como se había escuchado el "Quiero que estés a mi lado", no podía explicar el motivo de ese sentir –Como usted diga-

El camino de bajada era algo accidentado, Zoro se dio cuenta de que no se podía recorrer fácil, motivo por le cual pasó soltó a Robin de la muñeca solo para agarrarla de la mano

-Te ayudaré a bajar, no te vayas a soltar de mi mano, no vaya a resultar que te caigas de nuevo-

Robin pensó en recordarle que el era el que se había resbalado algunas horas antes y que por ese motivo ella también había caído junto con el, pero como no era orgullosa se guardó las palabras y decidió dejarse guiar por el chico, vaya que llevaba años que no se tomaba de la mano con un hombre de esa manera, sentir la calidez de la extremidad de Zoro le trajo recuerdos melancólicos de su primer amor; un joven serio de nombre Rob Lucci.

-Guerreros de Shandia, ya sospecho que está pasando en la aldea, estos dos ya se nos adelantaron, hay que seguirlos- ordenó Brooke observando con preocupación a Zoro y Robin quienes bajaban apresuradamente.

En menos de un par de minutos, Zoro y Robin llegaban a su destino, ambos estaban en guardia y disgustados con lo que sus ojos veían; un musculoso nativo moreno y con peinado mohawk, tenia a Luffy contra el suelo, pisándole en el pecho y apuntándole con una bazooka.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo no te hice nada - le preguntó Luffy con dificultad mientras se trataba de levantar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba el sujeto le pisaba con más fuerza, además no podía atacarlo ya que su Magnum estaba tirada en el suelo.

-No permitiré que mas extranjeros perturben la aldea- respondió el hombre observando al explorador con desprecio.

Robin iba a tomar la palabra, pero Zoro sentía que le hervía la sangre, por eso apuntó con su Shotgun al sujeto y le gritó antes de que la chica pudiera hablar –Oye tu, suelta a mi amigo si no es que quieres terminar sin cabeza-

El agresivo guerrero puso su penetrante mirada en Zoro –Te reto a que lo intentes, te aseguro en que en menos de diez segundos ustedes estarán muertos-.

-Guerrero de Shandia, Zoro-san, contrólense esto es un malentendido- les dijo Robin

Pero el guerrero no tuvo la mínima disposición de conversar -¡Silencio! No escucharé más sus engaños-

El peliverde suspiró y bajó su arma, solo para desabrocharse parte de su túnica, dejando al descubierto sus brazos y torso, luego se puso una bandana en la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Robin –Pase lo que pase, no te vayas a alejar de mí-

La científica se quedó callada por unos instantes, el motivo fue que involuntariamente su mirada se centró en la musculatura del joven, nunca se había imaginado que debajo de esa túnica negra se ocultara un cuerpo tan bien formado y agradable a la vista.

No obstante como la persona reservada y objetiva que era ella, no tardó más que un par de segundos en controlarse y regresar a la difícil situación real

–De acuerdo- le respondió mientras acercaba su mano a su mochila, buscando disimuladamente una pequeña pistola de emergencia.

El guerrero apuntó con su Bazooka a Zoro y Robín, sin descuidar a Luffy quien ni podía hablar-No tendré compasión con ustedes, asesinos-

-Eres un demente- le dijo Zoro poniéndose en guardia apuntando su Shotgun, preparado para lo que fuera.

-Hay ya estuvo- se quejó Luffy solo para recibir un pisotón en garganta.

En el momento más tenso, la voz de Brooke volvió a escucharse, nuevamente evitando un enfrentamiento -¡Suficiente Wiper!-

-¡Líder Brooke!- exclamó el vengativo y duro guerrero

Brooke y sus hombres llegaban en grupo acompañados de Usopp. El líder de la aldea reprimió a Wiper -¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? No andes atacando a todas las personas a las que ves. Deja a Luffy-san en paz-

Wiper frunció el ceño, escupió su cigarro de mala gana y soltó a Luffy.

El explorador se sentó y agarrándose el cuello empezó a toser.

En eso llegó Hancock muy apurada y se unió al grupo de su padre –Escuche una explosión ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó a Brooke, este no tuvo mas que señalar con el dedo índice a Luffy y Wiper.

-¡Oh dios Luffy!- exclamó la guerrera acudiendo en auxilio del chico que al parecer tenia muy irritada la garganta -¿Luffy quien te hizo esto?- le preguntó con voz dulce ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Usopp se quedó viendo a la escena y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por Luffy–"_Pero que suertudo es con las mujeres, tiene una bonita novia de cabello naranja, tiene encuentros calientes con una ladrona y ahora resulta que esa belleza Hancock anda tras el. Yo con que Kaya me hiciera caso seria feliz_"-.

Boa Hancock volteó a ver a Wiper acusadoramente –Fuiste tu ¿Verdad?-

El guerrero no respondió, esto bastó para que la alta mujer se diera cuenta de que el había sido -¡Wiper discúlpate con Luffy!-

-No tengo por que hacerlo- le respondió muy orgulloso.

-¡Hazlo!- le gritó viéndolo hacia abajo con una mirada asesina.

Wiper al fin cedió y fue a con Luffy –Lo lamento, no debí atacarte tan precipitadamente-

-Descuida, hay muere el malentendido- le dijo Luffy ya como si nada.

Hancock suspiró, se sonrojó y puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas –"_Ay, pero que genial es Luffy, siempre esta listo para perdonar. Creo que me estoy recontra enamorando de su personalidad_"-.

Zoro volvió a acomodarse su túnica y se quitó su bandana. No podía creer que esa mujer hubiera sido capaz de controlar al guerrero con tanta facilidad ¿Tan importante era ella? Era una mujer realmente hermosa ¿Pero seria mas fuerte que ese rudo guerrero?

La curiosidad lo mataba, deseaba ver a Hancock luchando.

Robin se dio cuenta de que el peliverde observaba muy detenidamente a Hancock -¿Sucede algo señor espadachín?-

-Solo es que quisiera saber si ella es poderosa- respondió Zoro.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo la científica, ahora que lo pensaba, ese joven armado era bastante peculiar, en un momento podía ser alguien agradable e interesante y al rato se volvía en alguien irrespetuoso y amante de la pelea ¿Cuál seria su verdadera forma de ser? Por algún motivo la respuesta a esa pregunta le resultaba de interés.

Brooke se acercó al líder de expedición –Luffy-san, disculpa lo sucedido, juro que no volverá a pasar-.

-Está bien, no es para tanto- le dijo el distraído explorador sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero entonces un ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta, girando su cuello hacia la aldea pudo ver que de detrás de una pared de roca salían un hombre, una mujer y una niña

-¡Hola!- les saludó Luffy ondeando una mano

La niña se asió de la pierna de la mujer, mientras que el hombre relajó su cuerpo al ver a su líder de pie junto al extraño chico.

-Brooke, que bueno que llega, estuve apunto de entrar en acción cuando Wiper disparó su bazooka- dijo el hombre que se distinguía de los demás por que utilizaba una vestimenta distinta a la de los demás, vestía largas ropas, al parecer ceremoniales.

-Que bueno que no lo hiciste amigo Trafalgar. Veo que tu mujer también quería darte una mano-

-Por supuesto que si- respondió la mujer, su piel era blanca y su cabello rosa, y venia armada con una lanza.

-"_Me parecen un matrimonio interracial, el hombre es moreno y parece ser local, pero ella se ve de otra procedencia_"- reflexionó Robin perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

La niña se despegó de la pierna de la chica y le habló de tu a tu a Brooke -No me olvide líder Brooke, yo seré una guerrera poderosa como mamá Bonney y papá Law-

Brooke se enterneció con la chiquilla, se veía tan inocente al hablar de esa manera –Yohoho, seguro que si Aisa-

Luffy también sonrió al ver a la familia feliz, mas se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Wiper, pudo darse cuenta de que el guerrero observaba a los tres de una manera distinta, es decir, reflejaba una profunda tristeza y dolor.

Brooke al fin señaló hacia la aldea con su bastón –Hombres de Shandia, es momento de darles una bienvenida a nuestros invitados; Usopp, Zoro, Robin y el hermano menor de Ace, Monkey D. Luffy-

-¿El hermano de Ace?- preguntó Law arqueando una ceja.

-Así es. Preparémosles un banquete que han de estar hambrientos- dijo Brooke alzando los brazos, entonces volteó a ver a Robin –Responderemos todas sus dudas mientras disfrutamos juntos de los platillos-

La científica asintió con la cabeza-Me parece bien-

-Vaya que son hospitalarios, me agradan- admitió Usopp frotando sus manos deseoso de probar alimento bien preparado.

-Ahora si casi todos me parecen de confianza- dijo Zoro sin quitarle la vista de encima al cabizbajo Wiper quien ya se adelantaba y se adentraba en la aldea –"_Ese es el único que me da mala espina_"-.

Por otra parte, Boa Hancock volvió a dirigir su atención al explorador y líder de la cuadrilla de invitados -Luffy, ahora si voy a ir a traer un buey salvaje para cocinártelo, te va a encantar-.

-Wow, en serio eres genial Hamock, no como esa ladrona que siempre me anda molestando- afirmó Luffy muy agradecido con el trato que le daba la guerrera.

-"_¿De quien esta hablando?_"- se preguntó Hancock sospechando mucho de esa ladrona. Pero no se quebró mucho la cabeza y fue de nuevo a la selva para poder cumplir su promesa.

Zoro también se quedó reflexionando en las palabras de Luffy –"_Es verdad, siempre anda hablando de esa ladrona, es raro que Luffy hable tantas veces de una mujer_"-.

Incluso el mismo Luffy se sorprendió consigo mismo y se rió de si mismo en sus adentros

–"_Jaja, ya me tiene traumado esa pelinaranja, siempre ando al pendiente de ella. Pero si me la encuentro de nuevo, le ganaré con los hongos afro-zodiacos, me los voy a echar todos de golpe y entonces va a ver de que estoy hecho_"-.

* * *

><p><em>Por otro lado<em>

La oscuridad mental empezaba a disiparse y sus sentidos parecían querer volver, al principio todo era confusión e incertidumbre hasta que un agradable olor a madera llegó a su nariz, trayéndole de inmediato dulces memorias de su infancia, cuando jugaba en las afueras de su pueblo donde había muchos arboles en los cuales ocultarse.

¿Pero acaso este era el tiempo de sumirse en recuerdos? Por supuesto que no. Tenía que concentrarse, rebuscar en sus pensamientos ¡Ajá! Lo último que recordaba era que había estado caminando por la selva, luchando por sobrevivir.

¿Pero qué había sucedido después? La respuesta era incierta, ahora solo sabia que estaba boca abajo descansando en una especie de cama, pero lo demás podría investigarlo con tan solo abrir los ojos, lo cual sonaba mas fácil de lo que parecía, y es que se sentía con desconcierto y debilidad muscular.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos y lentamente su visión se fue haciendo mas clara hasta que pudo observar sus alrededores; no estaba al aire libre como lo esperaba, sino dentro de una cabaña rustica con paredes de palmera como soporte, madera como paredes y paja como techo, moviendo sus ojos pudo contemplar que había numerosos muebles y herramientas hechas con rocas, troncos y toda clase de materiales locales.

Sus sentidos continuaron regresando, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que estaba semidesnuda, no traía ni su blusa ni su sostén, su espalda estaba expuesta… ¡Su espalda!

Tenia que descubrir como se encontraba su herida, era su máxima preocupación saberlo, se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, su campo visual aumentó y fue capaz de ver que en el suelo había unas toallas ensangrentadas, esto puso su corazón a latir fuertemente, por lo visto había perdido mucha sangre. Girando el cuello contempló su espalda desnuda y se sorprendió al ver que estaba limpia y que esos tres rasguños estaban curados ¡Sus heridas habían cerrado! Aparte no le dolían, no sentía nada, todo indicaba una cosa: había sido curada.

Intentó ponerse de pie para averiguar con más exactitud donde estaba y descubrir quien le había salvado la vida.

Pero una voz la detuvo, la voz de una anciana –Detente niña, no te vayas a mover-.

Nami observó que una diminuta anciana que caminaba con un gran bastón, entraba a la choza, no había duda; esa mujer era quien le había atendido.

-Necesitas reposar al menos hasta el día de mañana, tus heridas deben de sanar por completo- le recomendó la longeva mujer deteniéndose frente a la pelinaranja quien sin moverse ni un poco se le quedó viendo sin decir nada

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas hablar, así que contéstame ¿Te sientes bien?-

La extraña anciana tenia una forma de hablar directa, pero algo dura y agresiva. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Nami que no sabia ni como empezar, pero bueno, al menos debía de responder a la pregunta de su salvadora

-Me siento algo cansada, pero ya no me duelen los arañazos, así que estoy muy bien- respondió algo inhibida.

-Eso es bueno, me hubiera decepcionado si mis medicinas no hubieran funcionado-

Nami parpadeó dos veces consecutivamente y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio –Muchas gracias-.

-Aun no entiendo que hacia una joven como tu, perdida en la selva y con ese tipo de heridas ¿Te atacó un animal salvaje?- cuestionó de nuevo con curiosidad.

Nami otra vez se quedó pensando y procesando que era lo que estaba sucediéndole, poniéndose una mano en la frente se animó a hablar –Perdone, pero antes de eso quisiera saber donde estoy-.

-Estas en mi cabaña, veo que estas algo confundida con esto, así que iré con mas calma. Mi nombre es Nyon, antes shaman de la tribu Shandia, hoy la ermitaña de la selva- explicó la pequeña mujer.

Nami dudó por unos instantes, por naturaleza era desconfiada, nunca confiaba en los desconocidos, pero esta vez era la excepción, estaba frente a alguien que le había rescatado

-Me llamo Nami y soy…-

Pero por más que quisiera confiar en la anciana, no podía revelar a que había venido a la selva, era obvio que la profesión de ladrón es algo despreciado en todas partes del mundo. Buscó inventarse algo al momento y lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la sonrisa de un chico que poco a poco iba volviéndose más relevante para ella, inspirándose en ese joven, inventó una mentira para ocultar su realidad -Soy una exploradora-

* * *

><p><em>Poco después, en la base secreta de Kurohige<em>

-¡Crocodile insensato!- gritaba Kurohige con las manos en la cabeza, estaba muy alterado.

Crocodile encendió uno de sus puros y minimizó la gravedad de la situación -Vamos, no es para tanto-

Kurohige se molestó con la indiferencia de su socio -¿Pero que no ves lo que has hecho? ¡Los salvajes de Lucci y Jyabura están sueltos! ¡Nos pueden meter en problemas!-

-Ya te dije que todo estará bien, mañana mandamos un escuadrón a que los traiga de vueltas, no es que vayan a ser capturados o asesinados-

-Pues me preocupa que los idiotas vayan a meterse con los de la tribu Shandia, esos nativos no son cualquier cosa- explicó Kurohige con inquietud

-En fin, ahora que me has hecho renegar, espero que al menos me tengas buenos informes sobre la investigación-.

Crocodile exhaló humo y comentó -El único que te puede informar mejor sobre ese asunto es el Dr. Hogback-

Los dos socios se dirigieron al enorme laboratorio que mantenían bien escondido, allí tenían decenas de científicos trabajando en numerosos proyectos de investigación, por ejemplo, había un grupo que modificaba genéticamente a humanos, creando monstruos como Lucci y Jyabura: por otro lado estaban los doctores que trabajaban creando potentes drogas y finalmente el equipo que mas le interesaba a Kurohige, el que se dedicaba a investigar sobre las propiedades de _Lily_ _Amiudake_ conocido como el "hongo milagroso".

Este último equipo de investigación era dirigido por el doctor Hogback, hombre famosísimo por sus habilidades en el procesamiento de vegetales.

En estos momentos el científico estaba frente a su computadora, divagando por internet, entretenido con unas imágenes de mujeres vestidas inmodestamente.

-Cindry-chan se ve tan hermosa en bikini-

-Hogback, se ve que trabajas mucho- le comentó Crocodile con sarcasmo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

El doctor cerró la ventana de la computadora demasiado tarde, entonces dándose la vuelta respondió nervioso –Crocodile-sama, no me esperaba verlo aquí ¡Oh usted también vino Teach-sama!-.

Kurohige dio un paso al frente adelantándose a Crocodile -Basta de títulos honoríficos Hogback, quiero ver tus resultados de investigación-

-Eh si, eso- dijo Hogback presionando un botón en su computadora, entonces se puso de pie y les pidió a los jefes que lo siguieran. Los tres entraron a un pequeño cuarto sellado y frio, allí en un recipiente de vidrio se encontraban dos especímenes del hongo milagroso

-Tras una extensa investigación de la zona, el equipo de expedición ha logrado encontrar otro espécimen, no fue fácil, por lo visto la especie es rarísima y crece en zonas de difícil acceso-.

Kurohige golpeó su puño contra la pared y gritó -¡Y eso que diablos me importa! Tu trabajo es procesar el hongo de manera que el cuerpo humano pueda aprovecharlo al máximo-

Hogback bajó la mirada apenado –Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no hemos logrado hacerlo, la estructura molecular del hongo es muy compleja-

-¡Pues a trabajar, maldita sea!- exclamó Kurohige encolerizado, entonces se dio la vuelta dejando a Crocodile y a Hogback solos.

-Es insoportable, me estoy hartando de trabajar con el- comentó Crocodile en referencia a la actitud prepotente de Kurohige.

-Es que es terco y no entiende, descifrar el hongo es dificilísimo, de hecho no estoy seguro de que sea posible. Quien sabe si pueda lograrlo- dijo el doctor con frustración.

Crocodile puso su mirada en el techo y se quedó pensativo por un rato, hasta que de sus labios salió un nombre –Nico Robin-

-¿Perdón?-

-Es el nombre de una doctora sin igual, ella es muy inteligente y tiene mucha experiencia en trabajar con estructuras orgánicas, puede que ella tenga la capacidad de solucionar tu problema-

Hogback se emocionó -Excelente, contrate a esa tal Robin, su ayuda seria de mucha utilidad-

Crocodile negó con un movimiento de cabeza -Me temo que eso no es posible, por más dinero que le ofrezca, ella no aceptará. Hace años trabajamos juntos y las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros-

El hombre del garfio cerró los ojos como si buscara concentrarse, tenia un secreto escondido y una historia con la científica –"_Robin, me pregunto si aun eres capaz de confiar en los demás después de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión_"-

_Pasando a la oficina de Kurohige_

Estaba muy estresado, el líder de la organización criminal secreta estaba muy frustrado con los fracasos del día; primero se les había escapado el Dr. Chopper,, luego Crocodile había liberado a dos peligrosos experimentos y ahora resultaba que el Dr. Hogback no daba los resultados esperados.

Buscando relajarse fue y tomó lugar frente a su computadora personal y empezó a navegar el internet

-Todos estos brutos me tienen fastidiado, su compañía me es desagradable, pero pues que voy a hacer, los necesito- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la pagina secreta de la liga Grand Line.

-Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí- le dijo la voz de Enel.

-¡Enel! ¿Por qué has entrado a mi oficina?- le preguntó Kurohige molesto con ser interrumpido en su lugar mas privado.

Enel bostezó y luego dio su respuesta -Oí por allí que Crocodile liberó a Lucci y Jyabura, no entiendo por que el haría algo tan estúpido. Por esa razón venia a preguntarte si es verdad-

-Lo es, no se que piensa Crocodile, quizás es pura rebeldía. Si sigue así lo voy a tener que sustituir-

-Ya veo. Por cierto, mañana usted saldrá de viaje ¿Quién va a estar al mando en su ausencia? –

-No se para que preguntas, es obvio que después de lo que hizo Crocodile, el encargado serás tu, hombre vanidoso-

-Jeje, será entretenido- rio el de las largas orejas, ya satisfecho y con el ego elevado, se fue, ahora si dejando en paz a Kurohige.

El hombre suspiró y entonces empezó a escribir una serie de combinaciones con su teclado, la página de la liga Grand Line desapareció y la pantalla se tornó negra y se llenó de muchas letras blancas, Teach sonrió y entonces continuó metiendo comandos hasta que de pronto volvió a aparecer la pagina de la liga Grand Line

-Zehaha, durante todos los años que trabaje con la liga Grand Line, estuve sacando beneficios. Exprimí todo lo que pude, incluso descubrí como infiltrarme en sus redes de seguridad-

El engañoso hombre entró al perfil del líder de la liga Grand Line y le observó con desprecio -Yo se que es lo que estas haciendo Shirohige, mientras que tu no tienes ni idea de mis actividades ilegales. Te tengo ventaja viejo decrepito-

Por cinco minutos, Kurohige estuvo divagando por la página hasta que se encontró con una noticia interesante "nuevos aprendices de la liga Grand Line". Con curiosidad entró a leer y se quedó embobado al ver a una de los aprendices

-¡Pero que fino espécimen femenino! esa mirada salvaje, ese temple. Esta Margueritte podría ser mi mujer, a ver si puedo contactarla mas adelante-

Continuó navegando en la página de internet y entonces se detuvo en un perfil, era el perfil del explorador Monkey D. Luffy. Kurohige se le quedó viendo con interés

-Luffy, has seguido progresando, ya no eres la joven promesa. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás tú seas el ideal para mi gran plan maestro Zehaha-

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p>Ahí esta pues. Como habrán notado Nami no es cualquier cosa, ella sola ha derrotado a Jyabura ¿Cómo se les hizo el enfrentamiento?<p>

Ahora bien, Luffy y Nami piensan el uno del otro muy a menudo, pero aun están distantes ¿Cómo ira a ser su reencuentro cuando este se de?

Y pues ahí están las demás sorpresas, Hancock ya cayó frente a los "encantos" de Luffy, Brooke es el líder de una aldea compuesta por personas muy distintas. Zoro ya se va a acostumbrando a su misión de proteger a Robin. Wiper le dio su bienvenida a Luffy. Law, Bonney y Aisa son una familia.

Los malos también ya andan con sus planes, hay un pasado entre Crocodile y Robin, quien a su vez tiene una historia con Rob Lucci, quien ya esta planeando su movimiento.

Y pues ahí esta el líder Teach quien ya le ha echado el ojo a Marguerite y a Luffy.

En el siguiente capitulo se revelarán algunas cosas sobre la aldea Shandia y sus habitantes por ahí aviento unas sorpresas. También les pondré mas biografias sobre los personajes que he ido utilizando.

¡Hasta entonces!


	6. Descanso

Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta, en compensación de haberlos hecho esperar tanto les dejo este capitulo extra grande.

¡Vaya! Escribir todo esto fue algo realmente difícil, hace tiempo que no batallaba tanto.

El propósito de este capitulo es explicar algunos detalles que serán importantes en el desarrollo de esta historia. Espero que la lectura les resulte amena.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda<em>

_Anteriormente:_

_Tras sufrir una terrible herida, Nami ha cobrado valor y apoyándose en su fuerza de voluntad ha derrotado ingeniosamente a Jyabura. Tras luchar por su vida ha sido rescatada por la anciana Nyon que se hace llamar la "ermitaña de la selva"._

_Luffy y su equipo se han visto emboscados por Hancock y un grupo de guerreros, pero gracias a la intervención de Brook el malentendido ha terminado y ahora los exploradores han sido invitados a la aldea Shandia, donde se les ha prometido una explicación._

_Por otro lado, Kurohige ha discutido con sus socios y le ha echado el ojo a Luffy y Margueritte. Lucci ha decidido atacar la aldea Shandia al amanecer. _

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Descanso**

"Soy una exploradora"

Nyon observaba a su huésped con una mirada critica –Exploradora ¿Y que viniste a buscar en esta recóndita selva?-

-"_Genial Nami, ahora vas a tener que basarte en el bobo perdedor Luffy_"- se dijo a si misma, con ganas de darse frentazos contra la cama de madera. Aunque de cualquier manera su trabajo era similar al de Luffy por lo que no tendría que mentir tan descaradamente con su salvadora -Estaba explorando para buscar artefactos arqueológicos-.

La anciana se le quedó viendo muy minuciosamente, la joven quien se puso nerviosa al imaginarse que no le estaba creyendo. Pero la viejita simplemente estaba procesando la información –Ya veo, eres una coleccionista de cosas antiguas-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Nami, le molestaba un poco ser deshonesta con la amable ermitaña.

Nyon guardó silencio total, luego utilizó unas pequeñas escaleras para subir a la cama donde estaba la joven, de esa manera pudo observar la desgarrada espalda de su paciente

-No entiendo como pudo hacerte una bestia tal daño, pareciera como si el animal hubiera querido provocarte un gran daño pero sin matarte. Aunque eso no tiene sentido, los animales atacan para defenderse o para matar, no para torturar-.

Nami cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón contra la madera, no quería pensar en el hombre lobo, por que cada vez que lo hacia se sentía confundida ¿Cómo es que podía existir una cosa así? Para colmo, el hombre leopardo aun andaba suelto y en cualquier momento podría atacar sin previo aviso.

Nyon se dio cuenta de que Nami se había puesto pálida -¿Sucede algo?-.

La ladrona abrió los ojos –No nada- dijo sacándose la traumatizante experiencia de su cabeza -Nyon-ba, no entiendo cómo le hizo para curarme tan bien-

Nyon sonrió y de entre sus ropas sacó una bolsita con un polvo blanco –Como te dije yo era la medico-brujo de mi aldea, tengo mucha experiencia. Uso lo que la naturaleza me ofrece, por ejemplo este polvo que te estoy mostrando es el que utilicé para anestesiarte, es muy potente y nulifica el dolor por completo. Por otro lado no tuve que coserte para detener la hemorragia, te puse un ungüento natural que sella las heridas instantáneamente-.

Nami se quedó boquiabierta de lo maravillada que estaba – ¡Increíble! Nunca pensé que existieran medicamentos naturales tan buenos-.

-Ay los extranjeros son tan ignorantes en cuanto al poder de la naturaleza. La selva sagrada lo tiene todo: alimento, medicina, materiales. Es cuestión de aprovecharlo- aseguró Nyon con orgullo, a continuación alzó el dedo índice y prosiguió

–Pero tampoco hace milagros, por mas que se regeneren tus heridas, es inevitable que te van a quedar impactantes cicatrices. Pero descuida, para un guerrero no hay más orgullo que portar con marcas de batalla-.

Desafortunadamente Nami no compartía la misma manera de pensar -¿Las cicatrices van a estar muy feas?- preguntó mordiéndose las uñas con ansiedad, entonces volteó hacia atrás para ver su espalda desnuda; sus heridas eran de casi cincuenta centímetros de longitud ¡Ocupaban la mayor parte de su espalda! La pelinaranja infló los cachetes y empezó a golpear la mesa con sus puños como si hiciera un berrinche – ¿Por que? ¿Por qué a mi que soy tan hermosa? ¡Mi cuerpo esta marcado de por vida!-.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la vieja –Pero que escándalo. Los extranjeros son tan quejosos y vanidosos-.

Nami no se podía controlar, tenia un par de lagrimitas en los ojos y sentía mucho coraje de tener que cargar con la marca por el resto de su vida -¿Cómo le voy a hacer? están horribles, me hacen ver fea, uhm, quizás deba de hacerme cirugía plástica ¡No! de seguro que quedo peor… ¿Un tatuaje? Podría disimularlo bien-

Ahora Nyon fue la que se encontró confusa -¿Por qué ocultarías tus marcas de orgullo? ¡Deja que todo mundo las vea!-

-¡Maldición! Ya no voy a poder usar esos hermosos vestidos que tanto me gustan- dijo la chica sacando su celular de su pantalón, allí abrió una imagen donde aparecía ella posando con un elegante y largo vestido rojo de espalda descubierta –Tan bien que se me veían en las fiestas y bailes, pero ahora si me pongo uno, las chicas me van a empezar a criticar y a los chicos les voy a dar asco- se quejó con una lagrimita en cada ojo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nyon señalando el celular espantada -¡Brujería! ¡Magia negra!-.

-Es solo un celular de última tecnología- dijo Nami extrañada con el comportamiento de la shaman. Era obvio que a las dos se les dificultaba entender las costumbres e ideas de la otra.

-No me hables de tecnología, odio esa palabra por que me recuerda a ese desagradable Brook- dijo Nyon cruzando los brazos y haciendo la mirada a un lado, pero cinco segundos después volvió a verlo con curiosidad –Mmh, te ves muy bonita en esa foto, me recuerdas cuando yo era joven-

Ahora señaló a una pared, allí estaba colgada una pintura de ella misma hace muchos años, era una mujer alta y curvilínea que vestía muy similarmente a Boa Hancock.

Nami observó la pintura y la llevó a preguntarse que como era posible que la mujer se hubiera encogido tanto. Pero para no sonar ofensiva decidió dejar la duda en su mente

-En fin, ya dejé salir mi frustración, creo que me acostumbrare, aunque ahorita ver esos rasguños me causa escalofríos- admitió Nami. Siendo una mujer en plena juventud, se sentía orgullosa de su escultural cuerpo y pues estar cicatrizada la hacia sentir como si perdiera belleza y sex appeal.

-Descuida niña, si tienes amigas de verdad, no te van a criticar sino al contrario, te van a felicitar por tu valentía y si a un chico le interesas de verdad y te quiere por lo que eres, ni siquiera se va ni a fijar en ese insignificante detalle. Eres una mujer de hermosa apariencia, tienes mucho con que compensar el defecto de las cicatrices- le consoló la ermitaña de la selva, tratando de adaptarse a la forma de pensar de la joven.

-Gracias, esas palabras de verdad me han levantado el ánimo. De hecho estoy muy agradecida con usted por que me salvó la vida- dijo la ladrona sonriendo con sinceridad; algo que hacia con muy poca frecuencia.

-Extrañaba que alguien me dedicara una sonrisa de agradecimiento- se expresó Nyon bajando la mirada a la vez que la invadía la melancolía –En serio que deseaba escuchar esas palabras-.

Nami sintió pena por la vieja, quiso levantarse para darle un abrazo consolador, pero recibió un coscorrón por parte del bastón de la anciana –Ouch ¿Por qué hizo eso?-

Para colmo, Nyon le dio un coscorrón con su bastón -¡Ya te dije que no te pararas! Atrévete a moverte y se te va abrir la herida otra vez. No puedes tomarte ese lujo, ya perdiste mucha sangre-.

-Lo siento, lo siento- respondió Nami quedándose quieta boca abajo sobándose la cabeza –Oiga, si quería compañía ¿Por que se hizo ermitaña?-

-Tuve problemas con mi tribu, así que decidí por cuenta propia irme de la aldea-

-¿No tiene que ver con ese tal Brook que menciono ahorita? ¿O con la tecnología que tanto detesta?- preguntó Nami con interés.

-Eres lista muchacha, las dos opciones que dices son las correctas. Yo era la shaman de la aldea Shandia, estaba muy satisfecha con sobre como estaban las cosas en la aldea…hasta que llegó ese Brook con su gente y sus "innovaciones" tecnológicas- dijo Nyon con resentimiento.

Entonces empezó a relatar la historia, mientras que su huésped la escuchaba con atención.

* * *

><p><em>Precisamente unos quince minutos después en la aldea Shandia<em>

El atardecer ya caía sobre la rupestre aldea, el canto de las aves ya se iba apagando conforme el sol se ocultaba en las lejanas montañas y en su lugar se empezaban a escuchar los gruñidos y bramidos de los animales nocturnos que despertaban de su sueño para ir en busca de alimento, esos ruidos ponían a pensar a Luffy en que clase de lobo habría sido el que había escuchado hace horas.

Ahora bien, la aldea Shandia era muy distinta a la típica comunidad aborigen que un explorador esperaría encontrarse en medio de a selva. Podía observarse que era una aldea relativamente avanzada, las construcciones estaba muy bien hechas, con materiales de calidad, había pequeños caminos que comunicaban los hogares de los aborígenes, incluso había un par de molinos de viento. Añadiéndole que había granjas y animales de crianza, podía quedar muy claro que los Shandianos eran una tribu civilizada.

Justo en estos momentos todos los habitantes de la aldea y los exploradores estaban congregados en el centro de la aldea, estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeando una gran hoguera que ardía constantemente. En total eran unos cincuenta presentes.

El grupo de Luffy ocupaban posición al lado derecho de Brook, quien estaba en el lugar mas destacado desde un punto de vista jerárquico, es decir si el circulo se comparara con un reloj, Brooke ocuparía la posición de las 12 en punto, mientras que Luffy y Usopp estaban a su derecha, Zoro y Robin a su izquierda.

Luffy se había puesto un pañuelo en el cuello y en sus manos traía un cuchillo y un tenedor, el aventurero andaba hiperactivo como de costumbre, golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo rogando que le trajeran la comida.

Usopp no dejaba de admirar a los guerreros de Shandia, todos se le hacían tan valientes y poderosos que no podía contenerse las ganas de preguntarles como es que se habían vuelto en lo que eran.

Zoro era lo contrario de Usopp, mantenía una actitud arrogante y se encontraba en guardia permanente, su mano estaba siempre cercas de su katana y su mirada fija en Wiper, aunque de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Robin.

Precisamente ella se sentía como una niña en parque de diversiones, no dejaba de observar sus alrededores y tomar notas sobre todo lo que le era de interés. La científica seguía descubriendo detalles que la dejaban perpleja; para empezar la comunidad cada vez parecía más una unión interracial de culturas y sin embargo todos seguían un modelo de organización social tribal. Por otro lado su arquitectura era sorprendente y sus obras artísticas magistrales; en lo poco que había alcanzado a contemplar, se había encontrado con unas detalladas estatuas en mármol, unas pinturas en las paredes de las casas e incluso un enorme tótem con los rostros de los que al parecer habían sido los antiguos lideres de la aldea.

De pronto Brook sonrió de lado a lado y habló en voz fuerte –Yohohoho ¿Ya están todos congregados?-

El shaman Law que estaba acompañado de su familia, fue el que dio la respuesta –Solo falta su hija, excluyéndola a ella, ya estamos todos-

Urouge empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y a sacudirla a los lados -Hancock-sama ya se tardó mucho ¡Vayamos por ella de inmediato!-

-Tranquilo Urouge, mi hija es hábil y poderosa, incluso si fuera emboscada por los profanadores y sus armas de fuego, no tendrían oportunidad de siquiera tocarla- aseguró Brook con gran confianza.

Zoro sonrió y alzó su katana para ver su reflejo en la hoja de metal -Entonces si es muy fuerte, una mujer fuerte… interesante, me intriga verla en acción-.

Brook observó a su alrededor y entonces tras dar un profundo suspiro continuó

– ¡Shandianos! Les presento a nuestros invitados de hoy; El guerrero Roronoa Zoro, la científica Nico Robin y los exploradores Usopp y Luffy, quien es el hermano de Ace-

Al escuchar el nombre de Ace, todos los de la tribu empezaron a hablar unos con otros. No obstante Brooke se encargó de mantener el orden con autoridad.

–Se que todos aquí estamos emocionados de conocer al hermano de nuestro amigo Ace, pero primero lo primero, nuestros invitados quieren saber sobre nosotros y nuestra historia-.

Robin sonrió ansiosa, Usopp abrió los ojos bien grandes en expectativa, Zoro pensó que este era un buen momento para echarse una siesta y Luffy puso una cara de frustración, deseaba más que llegara el momento en que pudiera probar los deliciosos alimentos locales, mismos que en este momento estaban siendo preparados por los cocineros.

-Trafalgar Law, si nos pudieras hacer el honor de relatar que es Shandia- pidió muy respetuosamente el líder observando al honorable shaman de la aldea.

Law relajó su postura y entonces empezó con su relato –Bien, los Shandianos somos la tribu mas antigua y duradera de la zona, nuestra historia data de hace mas de cinco mil años, cuando Calgara I, un orgulloso guerrero, dirigió a su familia y se encontró con este valle lleno de maravillas-.

Usopp puso su mano en la barbilla y puso una expresión pensativa –Ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta de que esa es la topografía del lugar, cuando pasamos las montañas Rumba, fuimos en descenso hasta llegar a este valle y luego al norte puedo ver una sierra de caliza blanca y allá al oeste también parece haber unas montañas escarpadas-.

-Estas en lo cierto Usopp-san, la aldea Shandia esta en el punto mas bajo, el que estemos rodeados de montañas provoca que la humedad se quede atrapada, aparte de que la lluvia que baja de las montañas se acumulé en los alrededores, jeje por eso tenemos tantos ríos- comentó Apoo.

Robin creyó encontrar el motivo por el que el lugar tenía tantos hongos endémicos de interés y solo para asegurarse lo comentó –Así que debido a esas condiciones climáticas y geográficas es que la vegetación del lugar sea tan singular. Pocos lugares en el mundo tienen condiciones como la de aquí, de hecho no conozco otro valle que esté rodeado de tres cadenas montañosas, todas ellas de diferente formación y clima-.

Law se expresó mostrando orgullo por su privilegiada aldea –Sus observaciones son acertadas, Shandia esta bendecida por la madre naturaleza, tenemos todo tipo de recursos a nuestra disposición-.

Robin sumamente metida en el tema, empezó a buscar satisfacer su necesidad de aprendizaje, con cuaderno en mano listo para ser llenado de notas –Usted mencionó que son la tribu mas duradera de esta selva ¿Significa eso que las demás tribus locales desaparecieron?-

-Así es, antes se encontraban la tribu Longarm y la tribu Torino. Pero fueron cayendo debido a sus excesos; los Longarm eran muy belicosos y codiciaban tierras ajenas, muchas veces nos agredían, pero al ser tan ambiciosos se hicieron de muchos enemigos en otras partes de la selva, un día fueron exterminados por completo. La tribu Torino era muy avanzada en cuanto a su tecnología, a diferencia de los Longarm, ellos eran pacíficos, mas sin embargo, eran muy pero muy glotones, todos eran obesos y esto les hizo débiles ante las enfermedades, hace cincuenta años una peste azotó el Congo y lamentablemente ellos fueron decimados. Ahora de esas dos tribus solo quedan vestigios y ruinas-.

Luffy hasta el momento había sido indiferente al tema, pero al escuchar las últimas dos palabras de Law, sus ojos empezaron a brillar – ¡Sugoi! Entonces debe de haber muchos tesoros escondidos en esta selva, todas sus joyas y artefactos han de estar enterrados debajo de sus ruinas ¡Que emocionante!-.

Brook observó al aventurero, complacido con la pasión que mostraba por su profesión –"_Eso es amor al trabajo, me recuerda a mi mismo de joven_"-.

Law prosiguió –Nosotros los Shandianos aprendimos de los errores de ellos, por eso una de nuestros ideales es evitar los excesos y vicios, gracias a ello hemos logrado sobrevivir-

El shaman puso su mirada en Robin quien no dejaba de escribir sobre lo que escuchaba –Por cierto, viendo su interés quisiera decirle que los Torino eran pésimos combatientes y los Longarm poco civilizados, así que Shandia esta intermedio ya que aunque no tengamos el poder de los Longarm ni la capacidad tecnológica de los Torino, somos proficientes en las dos disciplinas, así que podría decirse que somos equilibrados-.

-Fascinante-

Law se puso de pie y presentó los tres dedos de su mano derecha –Me tomaría días contar toda la historia de Shandia, pero nuestra cultura se puede resumir en las tres normas que seguimos: la primera es la que ya expliqué "Evitar los excesos y fomentar el trabajo duro". La segunda es "Respetar y proteger a la naturaleza que todo nos da" y finalmente la última es "Cultivar la paz con uno mismo, la paz entre los nuestros y la paz con los forasteros"-.

-Que buenas reglas siguen, si toda la gente hiciera lo que ustedes el mundo seria diferente- dijo Usopp sacando su emoción a flor de piel.

Robin también tenia cosas que decir –"Paz con los forasteros" ahora comprendo por que nos están recibiendo tan hospitalariamente-.

-Es nuestra cultura. Odiamos los conflictos, somos guerreros solo con el fin de protegernos y proteger a nuestro ecosistema, así que nunca atacamos a los visitantes-.

-Yohoho, esa es nuestra fortaleza ¡Eso es Shandia!- exclamó Brook alzando los brazos haciendo una señal con las manos, misma que todos los aldeanos imitaron a la vez que gritaban "Shandia por siempre".

Luffy hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en su iluminado rostro –Shishishi, si Franky estuviera aquí, de seguro que otra vez se volvía a nacionalizar y pasaba de Puertorriqueño a Shandiano – le comentó a Zoro, pero este no contestó – ¿Uh Zoro?-

El mercenario se había quedado dormido y de brazos cruzados, roncaba fuertemente y una burbuja de moco se encontraba en una de sus fosas nasales. Si que le gustaba dormir.

Robin terminó de llenar una hoja mas con sus notas y entonces alzó la mirada para luego hacer una reverencia a Brook –Gracias, gracias por tener una disposición tan noble, si no fueran así, nunca habría sido posible que Montblanc Norland realizara sus revolucionarios descubrimientos botánicos-.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con el acto de la científica, nunca nadie antes les había agradecido de esa manera, y lo mas extraño es que Robin no tenia ningún lazo con Norland como para tener que actuar de esa manera.

Montblanc Cricket se decidió a tomar la palabra –Es confortador saber que los actos heroicos de mi antepasado se siguen recordando y que las nuevas generaciones aun aprecian su duro trabajo-.

A Brook también le llegó al corazón la actitud de la chica –Nico Robin, te has ganado que ahora mismo responda a la pregunta que has tenido en la cabeza todo este tiempo, la cual supongo que es la de el por que hay gente tan diferente en la aldea-.

La científica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Así es, Brook Martino-.

-En vista de que me conoces, he de suponer que la historia cuenta que hace ocho años morí en un accidente de avión-

-Eso es lo que dijo la prensa, la información nunca fue muy convincente y sus fans aun se niegan a creerlo y veo que sus esperanzas están bien fundadas, usted esta mas vivo que nunca-.

-Robin-san, es muy triste para mí oír que mis fans aun me tienen en su mente. Lo que mas quisiera es que me olvidaran- comentó Brook con amargura, para entonces hacer una gran revelación –Yo planee mi muerte, lo que quería era desaparecer del mundo del espectáculo y ser libre-.

Luffy se puso de pie molesto y señaló con el dedo índice a Brook -Oiga ¿Pero que le pasa? Todos confiaban en usted y los defraudó ¿Qué acaso ya no disfrutaba de su profesión?-

-Luffy-san, siempre he lamentado haberme despedido de esa forma, pero no tenia opción, los contratos, las disqueras, los tours…todo era desgastante y me sentía como si fuera un esclavo del entretenimiento, no podía disfrutar de la vida, por mas que amara la música, no tenia tiempo para las cosas mas importantes, entre ellas el tiempo para mi única hija, Hancock- explicó el del afro con cierto remordimiento

-Pero un día encontré la salida a esa vida frustrante- dijo alzando la mirada al cielo, recordando el día en que su vida cambio por completo

* * *

><p><em>Hace diez años en una fiesta privada en la mansión de Brook<em>

_Una adolescente Boa Hancock sacudía a su padre de los hombros reprimiéndolo -¡Padre! Te estas saliendo de control, mírate nadamás ¡te estas destruyendo!-_

_El concertista tenia una botella de vino caro en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un cigarrillo de cocaína, se veía muy feliz y lleno de energía, pero todo era solo la apariencia, por dentro se sentía miserable –Yohoho, la vida es cruel, esta es la única manera de compensar la frustración ¡Dame un abrazo hija mía!- exclamó dejándosele ir, pero estaba tan ebrio y drogado que se tropezó y cayó al suelo aparatosamente, accidente que le causó mucha gracia y un ataque de risa._

_Hancock se puso roja de coraje -Basta papá, ya no soporto esto, ni siquiera nos conocemos, desde que te volviste un vicioso ya te la pasas en otro mundo ¡Ya no quiero vivir así!-._

_Brook observó con impotencia como su hija salía del cuarto y azotaba la puerta. Esto lo hizo sentirse muy mal, su relación con Hancock se estaba deteriorando a un ritmo alarmante. Decepcionado consigo mismo, abandonó el cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de su lujosa mansión. Allí lo esperaban sus invitados de honor, diez personas que tenían en común dos cosas; eran adinerados y estaban frustrados con sus vidas. Al igual que Brook se encontraban o borrachos o drogados, entre ellos estaban la actriz Bonney, el inventor Drake, el magnate Capone Bege, el mago Basil Hawkins, el cirquero Cricket y finalmente el joven Eustass Kid, hijo de un poderoso hombre de negocios. _

_-Yohoho, hic, todos estamos para el arrastre- les comentó Brook yendo a tomar lugar junto a ellos._

_-Pues si, nuestras vidas son un asco- dijo Bege dando un trago a una botella de tequila, el hombre acababa de salir de su tercer divorcio, mismo que lo había dejado desgastado._

_-Pues saben, yo me voy a morir con mis anfetaminas, prefiero que ellas me maten a que lo haga la industria- habló Bonney echándose una pastilla a la boca_

_Hawkins suspiró –Yo ya tengo planeado que hare con lo que me queda de vida. Dentro de un par de meses me voy a quitar la vida-_

_De pronto Montblanc Cricket se puso de pie y sonrió –La vida siempre da oportunidades, es cuestión de animarse a tomar riesgos-._

_Brook volvió a reír maniacamente, cuando logró controlarse fue y pasó uno de sus largos brazos por el lomo del hombre –Oye amigo, tu no pareces estar divirtiéndote como todos nosotros ¿Acaso ya eres feliz? Dinos el secreto-._

_-Aun no he salido de mi depresión, pero creo tener la respuesta: voy a huir de todo lo que me causa dolor y pena- respondió Cricket con una expresión llena de esperanza._

_-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?- preguntó Drake con incredulidad._

_-Voy a vender todos mis bienes, hasta quedarme solo con lo básico, entonces viajaré a la tierra que mi antepasado Norland visitó, la selva del Congo. Según las notas de el, allí hay una aldea muy amistosa que acepta visitas de extranjeros. Si logro caerles bien entonces puede que me acepten-_

_-Vamos compañero ¿Crees que eso sea posible?- cuestionó Bonney_

_-Claro que si lo es. Amigos, imagínense a ustedes viviendo libres en medio de la selva, disfrutando la vida como siempre lo quisieron, encontrando un nuevo inicio a su vida ¿Acaso eso no es lo que quieren?- preguntó el emocionado rubio._

_-Yohoho ¿Nos estas invitando? Espero que si, por que me has convencido- dijo Brook sorprendiendo a todos._

_Hawkins se puso de pie y se paró a un lado del músico –Me apunto, quiero ver si ese viaje es capaz de regresarme los deseos de vivir-._

_-Los seguiré, quizás me encuentre una sorpresa en ese lugar-._

_-Que mas da, no pienso quedarme a pudrirme, veamos si funciona el plan de Cricket. De cualquier forma me servirá de vacaciones- dijo Drake._

_-Yohoho, Capone, Kid ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Brook a los únicos que faltaba en ponerse de pie._

_-Lo siento, no soy capaz de dejar mi dinero atrás- admitió Capone Bege sin el mas mínimo interés en la aventura._

_El joven Kid nunca había entrado de lleno a la conversación, ya que se entretenía leyendo un libro del marques de Sade, por la sonrisa que traía podía notarse que estaba disfrutando de su lectura._

_-¿Kid?- _

_Kid se puso de pie y se tronó los dedos de las manos -Jejeje, yo no busco un estilo de vida pacifico, es aburrido. Yo estoy harto de la sociedad y sus estúpidas normas, quiero ser libre de esas cadenas, poder echar a volar mis mas salvajes instintos sin que las autoridades estén tras de mi ¡Me voy a convertir en el mercenario mas poderoso y temible del mundo!-_

_Las palabras y actitud del chico eran las de un hombre cruel y liberal, por este motivo todos se le quedaron viendo feo. Kid se molestó de qué nadie estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideales y se marchó de la fiesta._

_Brook cogió su violín y lo examinó con detalle –Viejo amigo, es hora de hacer un cambio, tu sonido ya no será escuchado por multitudes, sino solo por los animales de la selva-._

_De pronto Hancock entró a la sala bastante apurada -Padre, dime que me llevaras contigo-_

_Una semana después todos ellos partieron rumbo al Congo, su súbita desaparición causo un revuelo internacional. _

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta al presente<em>

-Nos adentramos en la selva, conocimos a los Shandianos, ellos nos aceptaron y pronto llegamos a formar parte de ellos- terminó de explicar Brook, contento de haber aquella decisión de hace ocho años.

-He de suponer que por eso es que la aldea tiene tecnología avanzada- comentó Robin observando la Bazooka de Wiper.

-Si, nosotros compartimos todos nuestros conocimientos con los Shandianos y ellos los suyos con nosotros, esa relación hizo más fuerte a la aldea y estrechó nuestros lazos. Ya nunca quisimos volver a nuestro vacio estilo de vida anterior, todos encontramos aquí una razón para vivir: Yo encontré paz mental y recupere la relación con mi hija, Hawkins dejó sus tendencias suicidas y se volvió aprendiz de shaman, Drake encontró la felicidad en volverse un honorable guerrero de la selva, Cricket cumplió sus sueño de conocer las tierras que Norland tanto amó y hablando de amor, Bonney encontró a su verdadero amor en el medico-brujo Law-.

Bonney abrazó a Law y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Law fue la gran sorpresa de mi vida-

-Vamos Bonney, la sorpresa fuiste tú y no yo- le dijo Law tomándola de las manos con ternura.

Aisa siendo una inocente y atrabancada niña, tuvo la ocurrencia de interrumpir el momento romántico de sus padres –Papá, mamá ¡Quiero un hermanito!- demandó de repente, provocando que su papas quedaran avergonzados.

Brook como siempre cayó ante los encantos de la chiquilla -Yohoho, siempre tan tierna. Aisa es de una nueva generación sin precedentes; hija de un Shandiano de sangre pura y de una Shandiana de origen extranjero-.

-¡No soy tierna! ¡De grande voy a ser una guerrera y le patearé el trasero a Drake, Urouge y Apoo juntos!- exclamó la pequeña sacando su lado salvaje y rebelde.

-Será divertido verte hacerlo pequeña- le dijo Brook siguiéndole el juego, entonces infló sus pulmones del limpio aire de la selva y tras exhalar se expresó muy relajado –Ahh, pero como han cambiado las cosas-

El que si parecía niño chiquito era Usopp y es que estaba llorando sin parar – ¡Pero que historia! Ustedes si que fueron valientes y honorables al atreverse a hacer ese cambio-.

Luffy agarró a Brook de la camisa y se expresó desesperado –Brook, no se si entiendo todo, pero no ha contado toda la historia ¿Qué paso con el codicioso, el loco y el cerdo volador?-

-Eh bueno, yo nunca hablé de un cerdo volador, pero lo que si se es que Capone murió seis meses después, se ahogó en su piscina tras un día de excesos y pues de Kid no se nada, ojala haya recapacitado-

-Oh, entonces ese Kid desapareció misteriosamente- dijo Luffy muy intrigado, no se sentía satisfecho con la respuesta. Afortunadamente antes de que acribillara a Brook con preguntas sin sentido, un grato olor a comida llegó a sus narices, girando su cuerpo para ver hacia atrás, pudo contemplar como de una cabaña venían saliendo unos diez aldeanos cargando platos y ollas de alimento

-¡Llegó la comida, no puedo esperar a probarla!- gritó el mugiwara emocionado olvidando todas sus dudas respecto al a historia.

-Se ve tan deliciosa- afirmó Usopp babeando al igual que Luffy.

Robin era educada, así que se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, pero lo que si hizo fue tratar de despertar a su compañero –Zoro-san, la comida esta lista ¿Se va a unir al banquete?-.

El peliverde contestó con un gruñido, negándose a despertar de su placentera fiesta, pero el ser interrumpido provocó que empezara a perder el equilibrio y fuera inclinándose hacia el lado de Robin, de no ser por que su cabeza encontró descanso en el hombro de Robin, se habría caído estrepitosamente. La doctora prefirió no despertarlo, aunque eso significara que ella no pudiera moverse.

Luffy señaló a Zoro con el dedo índice y se expresó con burla –Jaja, cuando se despierte y se de cuenta de que está dormido en el hombro de una chica, le va dar un ataque de coraje-.

-Entonces es muy orgulloso- comentó Usopp.

-Pues en parte, pero yo le tiro mas a sus traumas del pasado, una vez me contó que cuando estaba en la educación secundaria, una gótica de nombre Pellona siempre lo andaba molestando ofreciéndole supuestos favores y después en la academia militar, una soldado no dejaba de hacerlo quedar en vergüenza publica. Por eso se siente incomodo con las mujeres- reveló Luffy.

-Que bueno que lo dices capitán Luffy, al fin entiendo por que a veces es tan indiferente conmigo- le dijo Robin observando al hombre durmiente que se recargaba en ella.

-En fin ¡Mejor vamos a comer y ya! Apuesto a que todo es súper delicioso-

-Y eso no es todo- le dijo Hancock saliendo de otra de las cabañas, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Aunque extrañamente no traía su vestimenta de guerrera sino esta vez un mandil y unos guantes de cocinero.

-¡Hamock! Nunca te vi llegar, si que eres sigilosa- le dijo el explorador atónito con la aparición sorpresa.

-No quise interrumpir a mi padre- dijo la joven con seriedad, entonces sacó un cuchillo de carnicero y una botella de condimentos –Luffy, cacé un buey salvaje y te lo voy a preparar, veras lo buena cocinera que puedo ser- le aseguró con determinación, aunque se guardó sus intenciones en su mente –"_Empezaré conquistándote por el estomago_"-.

Luffy se levantó y salió corriendo a con ella, entonces saltó para darle un fuerte abrazo – ¡Gracias Hamock! No sabes cuanto me gusta la carne de buey-

Hancock empezó a temblar de nuevo y se puso roja –Ehh, ahh Luffy, p-por favor d-detente-

Luffy obedeció y fue a sentarse junto a su compañero Usopp. Hancock se retiró a la cabaña apenada por completo. Entonces tras la señal de Brook, todos los presentes empezaron a disfrutar del apetitoso banquete, entrando en un agradable momento de compañerismo, donde sin importar raza o procedencia, todos se trataban con respeto.

* * *

><p><em>En estos momentos, en la cabaña de Nyon.<em>

Nyon terminaba de explicar las razones por las que haba abandonado la aldea Shandia, mientras que Nami la escuchaba muy atenta

-Entonces dejé mi lugar a mi aprendiz Law y me fui de la aldea, dejándole muy claro a Brook que él tenia la culpa, por haber cambiado el estilo de vida del pueblo-.

-Oiga ¿No se le hace muy exagerado haber hecho eso? Según entiendo, ese Brook cambió las cosas para bien y no para mal- opinó Nami un poco cansada de estar en la misma posición.

-Se que no era una mala persona, pero no me agradó que se convirtiera en el líder. En fin, creo que a mi también me hacia falta sacar la frustración, sabes, para una vieja solitaria como yo, momentos como este valen mas que cualquier cosa, extrañaba la compañía de alguien que me escuchara- agradeció la ermitaña.

-Mmh, no diga eso, yo soy quien debe de agradecerle todo. Es mas, quiero pagarle por lo que ha hecho por mí- la ladrona buscó en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada de dinero

– ¡Ay no! olvidé que estaba en mi mochila-.

-¿Te refieres a eso?- preguntó Nyon señalando a una esquina del cuarto, donde precisamente estaba la mochila de Nami intacta –La encontré abandonada en el bosque-

-¡Ay gracias! Quisiera darle un abrazo pero no puedo je- rió Nami aguantándose la frustración de no poder cambiar de posición.

La bondadosa anciana fue y le llevó la mochila a Nami para que esta pudiera examinar sus pertenencias. La ermitaña se sorprendió cuando la pelinaranja le ofreció unos papeles verdes -¿Qué es eso y para que sirve?-

-Eh pues dinero- le dijo Nami extrañada por que le preguntaran algo tan obvio.

-No lo necesito, quédate con tus papelitos- le dijo Nyon rechazando el dinero.

Nami sacudió la cabeza, le resultaba inconcebible que alguien se resistiera al poder del dinero, mas por que a ella personalmente le gustaba mucho tener billetes entre sus manos

–Uy, si no quiere dinero, entonces no tengo idea de cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí-.

-No te presiones por eso, hoy solo descansa. Necesitas recuperar energías- le indicó la anciana –Voy para afuera, duerme-.

-Pero-

-Mira, mañana que ya estés mejor te digo que puedes hacer por mí y así ya no te sientas en deuda, pero por hoy relájate y deja que tu cuerpo se recupere por la noche-

Dichas las palabras, la viejita abandonó la cabaña dejando a Nami a solas.

La ladrona dejó salir un suspiro y se quedó pensando –"_Es terca, pero me cae bien. Creo que soy afortunada de seguir con vida, ya después veré que hago con mis desagradables marcas en mi espalda_"-

Al estar a solas, la joven pudo reflexionar en asuntos de verdadera importancia –"_Jango, Fullbody, gracias por haberme apoyado siempre, mañana llevaré flores a la avioneta y les dedicaré un minuto de silencio, como quisiera decirles que su sacrificio no será en vano y que salvaré a nuestra aldea, al menos se que en este momento ustedes descansan en paz_"-

A Nami le dolía la perdida de sus amigos, pero sabia que debía de ser fuerte y seguir adelante. La chica permaneció tranquila por unos cinco minutos y entonces recordó lo que había sentido cuando pensó que moriría, ella había sacado lo que residía en lo mas profundo de su ser y en ese momento crucial se había dado cuenta de que tenia el pesar de que aun no encontraba un compañero –"_¿A quien engaño? Por más solitaria que sea, sigo siendo mujer y como tal deseo encontrar a un joven a quien querer, mmh no quiero andar lamentando después. Haber mas adelante que surge, de cualquier manera ahorita estoy en mi misión personal y no tiene sentido que me preocupe tanto por ese problemilla en este lugar, obviamente es imposible que me vaya a encontrar con un chico especial en medio de la selva_"-.

Ya relajada y fuera de peligro, Nami se decidió a descansar, cerró los ojos, acomodó su mochila como almohada y cayó en un profundo y placentero sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Dos horas después, en la aldea Shandia<em>

La comida había sido de lo mejor, exquisitamente preparado y con el toque de ingredientes exóticos de la selva. En definitiva había dejado a todos los presentes satisfechos.

Y allí en el centro, estaban Luffy y Usopp tirados con la panza hinchada de tanto comer, se asemejaban a un par de pelotas gigantes, pero no les importaba, se encontraban gozosos de haber probado de todo, en especial la barbacoa que Hancock había cocinado.

-Sabes Luffy, creo que me voy a echar una siesta "a la Zoro", con tanta comida en mi estomago no puedo ni moverme- le comentó el novato mientras bostezaba como hipopótamo.

Zoro escuchó el comentario y rodó los ojos en molestia, le había resultado humillante despertar por el dulce dolor y encontrarse con que estaba muy cómodo descansando sobre el hombro de Robin, nadie se había burlado de el, pero con la leve sonrisa que la doctora le había presentado le bastaba para sentirse incomodo. Lastima que iba a tener que mantenerse siempre al lado de ella, para cumplir con su misión.

-Hey Zoro ¿Ye te llenaste?- le preguntó Luffy desde el suelo, no se podía mover de lo empanzando que estaba, mas sin embargo sorprendió a todos cuando de golpe proceso todo el contenido del alimento, regresando a su forma original.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Apoo escupiendo un chorro de agua que había estado bebiendo.

-¡Que metabolismo!- exclamó Urouge dejando caer una pechuga al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Vaya, nunca entiendo por que todos me miran como si fuera raro- dijo Luffy arqueando una ceja, pero al siguiente instante se tiró en el suelo al encontrarse con un saltamontes multicolor -¡Increíble, lo quiero de mascota!-

El insecto empezó a moverse, por lo que Luffy empezó a gatear, con la mirada puesta sobre el insecto, buscando un momento para atraparlo, solo tenia un intento para lograrlo, el animal volaría en cuanto se sintiera amenazado. El explorador siguió desplazándose con cautela, hasta que accidentalmente chocó con unas piernas –Ah perdón, oh ¡Eres tu Hamock!-.

-¡Luffy!- exclamó la guerrera sonrojándose al encontrarse con su nueva obsesión.

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy buena- le agradeció el explorador, para entonces reanudar su paciente persecución del exótico insecto.

-"_Me esta ignorando por un insecto, nunca antes un hombre me había tratado de esa manera_"- pensó Hancock inflando las mejillas –"_Ya entiendo, el lo esta haciendo a propósito para tener mi atención y me fije en el, es un Tsundere y me esta lanzando indirectas_"- razonó la alta y hermosa mujer, volteó a ver al simpático explorador y entonces observó que de un bolsillo del chico se asomaba una pequeña foto, aguzando la mirada, la guerrera pudo notar que era el retrato de una mujer de cabello naranja y mirada salvaje, esto le dio mala espina y una opresión en el corazón –"_¿Será su novia? Tiene que serlo ¿Por qué otra razón traería su foto?_"-

Luffy se le acercó ya de pie y con el saltamontes atrapado en el hueco formado en la palma de sus dos manos -Lo atrapé, Hamock ¿De casualidad tienes una botella para conservarlo?-

Hancock suspiró y apretó un puño, tomando una determinación -"_Luffy será mío_"-

La mujer le indicó a Luffy que la siguiera y el maravillado chico no lo pensó dos veces, estaba emocionado de conservar un souvenir, le encantaba coleccionar cosas de los lugares a los que visitaba y con este saltamontes incluso podría hacer bromas al regresar a casa.

Robin había observado todo entretenida, estaba convencida de que la guerrera quería la atención del explorador. Pero a la científica no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos personales de los demás, su interés estaba en el conocimiento y sabia quien le podía dar todas las respuestas.

Brook tarareaba una canción, feliz de que su pueblo al fin estuviera pasando un buen momento.

Robin fue y se sentó a un lado del hombre y le sonrió -Se siente orgulloso de su gente ¿verdad?-

-Son buenas personas, aquí no hay maldad-

-Se puede sentir la paz, me sorprende como todos están tan unidos, los originarios de Shandia tratan bien a los que no nacieron aquí y viceversa. Aunque supongo que usted les ha puesto el ejemplo al amar a su hija adoptiva-.

Brook se quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero entonces dejó salir todo en un suspiro –Es muy obvio, no nos parecemos en nada Yohoho-.

Robin ya había roto el hielo, ahora que tenía la confianza del hombre, pudo hacerle la pregunta con confianza –Disculpe Brook, no entiendo algo de su historia ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser el líder de Shandia?-.

La expresión del ex concertista decayó y la tristeza se apoderó de su voz –Yo no tenía pensado obtener el puesto de cabecilla, pero no podía negar el ultimo deseo de Yorki Calgara II, el ultimo de la dinastía de los Calgara-.

-Entonces este pueblo era gobernado por la línea familiar del fundador de Shandia-

-Los Calgara, hombres respetados y cuya palabra tenía valor casi absoluto, ellos debían cuidar siempre de la aldea. Lamentablemente el ultimo de ellos cayó enfermo antes de haber dejado descendencia y antes de morir me hizo una petición que no pude rechazar-

* * *

><p><em>Hace cuatro años<em>

_Yorki Calgara yacía sobre su lecho de muerte, rodeado de personas importantes de la aldea; La shaman Nyon, su aprendiz Law, su sobrino Wiper, el sacerdote Yama y finalmente Brook, quien no tenia ni idea de por que había sido llamado._

_-Amigos, ya no me queda mucho tiempo- les dijo Yorki tosiendo sangre debido a lo avanzado de su enfermedad –Antes de irme, hay un asunto que debo atender-._

_-Todos lo escuchamos, líder- habló Nyon_

_-¡Abuela Nyon, tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarlo!- exclamó Law apretando los puños._

_-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Law- le corrigió la anciana consciente de que el destino de Yorki era inevitable._

_-Soy el ultimo de los Calgara, hoy la línea sucesoria llega a su fin, nunca mas existirá un descendiente del gran guerrero gobernando Shandia- se expresó Yorki con pena –Pero mi responsabilidad es nombrar un sucesor, el siguiente líder que cuidara de todos. Entre ustedes se encuentra ese hombre-._

_Yama y Nyon automáticamente pusieron la mirada sobre el guerrero Wiper, siendo el sobrino de Yorki Calgara debía de ser el elegido. Law sabia que aun era un aprendiz y Brook personalmente estaba consciente de que aunque fuera Shandiano su procedencia lo eliminaba y con eso estaba contento._

_-El primer líder de una nueva generación, de una nueva era sin la sangre de los Calgara…eres tu…Brook- reveló el agonizante hombre._

_Brook abrió la boca y se quedó mudo, Wiper cerró los ojos decepcionado y los otros tres se quedaron estupefactos ¡Estaba nombrando a un hombre que ni siquiera había nacido en la aldea!_

_-¡No puede hacer esto líder! No puede despreciar nuestra historia y tradición- le dijo Nyon incrédula ante la decisión._

_-Nombre a Wiper, el es su sobrino ¡El debe de ser el sucesor!- instó Yama_

_Yorki llamó a su pariente - Wiper siempre he valorado tu tenacidad y orgullo, pero hay algo que no te califica para ser el líder; tu furia y destructividad-._

_Wiper estalló en cólera -¡Pero que esta diciendo tío! Yo estoy poniéndole el ejemplo al pueblo para que sea fuerte y defienda nuestros valores, necesitamos alcanzar la grandeza ¡Conquistemos las tierras que las vanas tribus vecinas dejaron libres!- _

_-Lo ves Wiper, mientras no exista la paz en ti, no estarás capacitado para gobernar, quiero que Shandia siga el camino de la paz y comprensión. Un hombre pacifico y con amor- dijo Calgara girando el cuello para ver a Brook –Y ese hombre eres tu Brook-._

_-Pero líder, yo no estoy capacitado, soy muy nuevo- dijo el del afro desconfiando de si mismo._

_-Se que lo harás bien- aseguró Yorki, entonces cerró los ojos y dio sus ultimas palabras –Es mi decisión final, amigos, nunca abandonen el camino, jamás cambien nuestra esencia-_

_Yorki Calgara expiraba en su lecho, el último de la descendencia llegaba a su fin y Brook tenia un enorme peso con el cual cargar._

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta al presente<em>

-Respeté su decisión y decidí esforzarme por ayudar a mi gente, lamentablemente no recibí el apoyo de mis mas grandes consejeros, Nyon y Yama no toleraron que yo fuera el líder, sintiéndose traicionados se fueron de la aldea. Law no quiso ir con su abuela y decidió respetar el último deseo y se convirtió en el shaman. Wiper también hizo como Law y nunca mostró deseo de rebelarse ni me guardó rencor ¿Sabes por que? por que conoció a una mujer que lo cambio y lo ayudó a irse despojando de lo malo que había en su corazón- terminó de explicar Brook con lagrimas en los ojos.

Robin volteó a ver a Wiper, ese hombre no había abierto los labios en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera socializaba con los demás, solo estaba como estatua. Incluso Zoro que era desconfiado y antisocial andaba estrangulando cómicamente a Usopp.

-Eres muy lista Robin, no me crees lo de Wiper y estas en tu derecho, el se ve amargado y es por que lo está. Los mismos hombres que nos atacaron, mataron a la chica que el amaba y desde ese día su corazón esta lleno de odio y venganza-

-Eso es triste-

-Lo es. Fíjate que hoy por primera vez en días, mi pueblo se ve muy feliz y no quiero arruinarles el momento. Si quieres mañana platico privadamente con tu equipo sobre lo que ocurrió con Ace-

-Es lo más razonable. Muchas gracias por todo Brook- le dijo la científica dejándolo solo.

-"_Bueno, es hora de ponerle ritmo a todo esto ¡Quiero que la tribu este feliz esta noche!_"- pensó el moreno sacando un hermoso violín

-Yohoho, ha llegado la hora ¡De Bailar!- gritó emocionando a todos los presentes, entonces empezó a tocar un ritmo alegre con su violín, mismo que fue siendo acompañado por Urouge y Apoo quienes fueron por unas tamboras para ponerle un ambiente de fiesta a esta reunión.

-Sugoi, que buena música- dijo Luffy aplaudiendo y moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Luffy vamos a bailar!- le dijo Hancock tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo.

Luffy puso una mueca y se soltó del agarre -No me gusta bailar-

Antes de que Hancock le cuestionara el por que, llegó Usopp a entrometerse y a darle una palmada a Luffy en la espalda.

-¡Luffy, Luffy amigo, tienes que ver eso!-

-¿La luna?- preguntó el despistado mugiwara volteando al cielo.

-No estoy apuntando allá ¡Mira a Robin, parece que le va a pedir a Zoro que baile con ella!- dijo el chismoso Usopp, aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Zoro estaba recargado en un árbol, dedicándose simplemente a observar lo que sucedía, se sentía cómodo de esa manera, para que lo convencieran de entrarle a la pseudo fiesta, tenían que sacar al menos el alcohol, cosa que era obvio no sucedería.

La sorpresa llegó, cuando menos se lo esperaba Robin se presentó frente a el, actuando amistosa como de costumbre, actitud que sin duda irritaba a Zoro.

-¿Qué pasa Zoro-san? A veces está bien relajarse y divertirse un rato-

Zoro puso una cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de la que se suponía que era una clásica nerd que se le vive estudiando.

-Que dice Zoro-san ¿Bailamos para liberar la tensión?- le preguntó directamente, ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿De que tensión hablas? Me encuentro bien. Como sea, estoy concentrado en mi misión y no voy a desviarme de mi objetivo, te voy a proteger y punto-

Robin esta vez fue un poco mas agresiva -Vaya, yo creí que estando cercas el uno del otro, su misión seria mas fácil de cumplir y si bailamos, pues estaríamos _muy_ cercas ¿No lo cree?-.

Zoro de nuevo era derrotado por la lógica de ella, duro golpe para su orgullo, por un instante pensó en ceder, mas al recordar sus experiencias del pasado con Pellona y Tashigi encontró la fortaleza que buscaba –Ve y diviértete, te estaré observando-.

La científica se sintió algo decepcionada. Recordó que cuando Zoro la había tomado de la mano, ella había disfrutado de la misma sensación que había sentido estando con su primer amor y se había quedado con las ganas de saber si el bailar con Zoro le haría sentir como cuando bailaba en las alocadas fiestas de preparatoria con Rob Lucci.

-Esta bien, creo que iré a ver si ese Wiper quiere bailar- respondió Robin alejándose.

Zoro se alarmó -¡Espera! No vayas con el- le dijo casi a modo de orden –Hoy te ha estado volteando a ver, no me gusta como te mira-.

-¿Y por que le molesta eso?- le preguntó Robin desconcertada, a Zoro le molestaba que ese hombre la viera ¿A que se debería?

-Me parece peligroso, quizás quiera matarte o algo y eso arruinaría mi misión- respondió el a secas.

Usopp se daba un palmazo en la cara al ver que no había pasado nada –No se concretó nada, pero para mi que esos se están agarrando ganas el uno del otro-.

-¿Ganas? Mmh, no entiendo- dijo Luffy arqueando las cejas y torciendo la boca.

-Ay Luffy no te hagas el tonto, "ganas" así como las que te dan cuando ves a la ladrona, tanto que ni te puedes contener-

-¡Ah la ladrona!- exclamó Luffy sacando la foto de su bolsillo y observándola profundamente.

-¿Ella es la ladrona? Uff Luffy, hoy todo el día estuve pensando en que le eras infiel a tu novia y resulta que ella y la ladrona eran la misma. Con que razón tienen "esos" encuentros- le dijo Usopp aliviado de que Luffy fuera verdadero con su chica

Hancock estaba que ardía por dentro y con su mirada quería derretir la foto de la chica

La mente de Luffy daba vueltas en la confusión -Usopp, me estas confundiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

–Jaja, ya te descubrí, no te hagas el tonto. En fin ¿Cómo se llama ella?-

-Ella se llama… um- Luffy empezó a rascarse la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba ¡el no se sabia el nombre de su rival! El chico se sintió apenado de que siendo un explorador profesional, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido obtener el nombre de la que le hacia la vida imposible –Eh…me voy, estoy cansado- dijo Luffy mientras un rubor se presentaba en sus mejillas, entonces inusualmente fue a meterse a la cabaña que Brook les había reservado.

-Que gracioso, ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre- le comentó Usopp a Hancock, pero al ver como estaba esta se asustó – ¡¿Que esta pasando contigo?-

La guerrera estaba roja de ira, sus manos estaban en forma de puños y su mirada era cubierta por una sombra –Dime todo sobre esa ladrona y Luffy ¿Acaso Luffy si baila con ella?- demandó con una voz espantosa que puso a temblar a Usopp.

-Eh bueno, no se como explicártelo, pero Luffy y ella hacen- Usopp se puso nervioso y no encontró la manera de decirle sobre "Las crónicas candentes de Luffy y la ladrona"

Hancock se mostró –"_Esa perra ya me tiene mucha ventaja, ugh, no me voy a rendir, Luffy es un fino espécimen de hombre por el que vale la pena luchar, voy a seducirlo me cueste lo que me cueste ¡Se lo voy a arrebatar a esa desgraciada!_"-.

Robin se le acercó a Usopp para aconsejarlo –Usopp, disfruta del momento que mañana habrá mucho trabajo por hacer-

-Es cierto, oye esta música esta pegajosa ¿Bailamos un rato?- le preguntó Usopp en actitud de pasársela bien.

-De acuerdo- asintió la joven científica con alegría.

El baile y la música duraron por unas dos horas, hasta que todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, las cuales siendo frescas eran ideales para dormir cómodamente.

* * *

><p><em>Ya mas noche en la cabaña de Law<em>

Law y Bonney observaban al extraño ser que seguía dormido en una cama de paja, era un animal parlante que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

-No ha despertado en todo el día, lo único que sabes de él es su nombre "Dr, Chopper"- comentó Law a su mujer.

-Ni siquiera el sonido de la música logró despertarlo, debe de estar agotado, ojala y mañana ya este bien, estoy ansiosa por saber que es- le dijo Bonney con gran curiosidad

-Hawkins dijo que no tiene nada grave, así que estará bien. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Aisa?-

-Fue con la doctora Robin, dijo que como ella estaba sola quizás le haría falta compañía-

Law sonrió y cruzó los brazos –Esa niña, con los extraños es introvertida, pero cuando les agarra confianza no los deja en paz-.

En ese instante, alguien pidió permiso para entrar a la cabaña. Law dijo "adelante" y entraron Robin y Usopp, este ultimo cargando su gigantesca mochila.

-Robin, Usopp, bienvenidos ¿Hay algo en que les puedan ayudar?-

Robin contestó –Queríamos ver si podemos guardar algunas de nuestras pertenencias aquí con ustedes, mañana haremos investigación y como verán traemos un exceso de carga-.

-Adelante, no hay problema, mi lugar de trabajo es seguro y nada se les perderá- aseguró Law, entonces mientras Usopp vaciaba su mochilón, Law conversó con Robin -¿Cómo está Aisa?-

-Se quedó dormida, fufu, le gusta mucho platicar, me anduvo diciendo que estaba aprendiendo a manejar la lanza y que quería un hermano menor para ser su entrenadora-.

-Jaja, tiene dotes de líder y guerrera, es algo terca pero estoy muy orgulloso de ella- rió Law

-Se le mete un idea a la cabeza y no hay quien se la saque- comentó Bonney.

Usopp se le acercó a Robin –Ya está- le dijo señalando un montón de objetos sobre una mesa, podía decirse que había vaciado el noventa porciento de sus posesiones y su mochila al parecer elástica, se había vuelto de tamaño regular.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo la morena quitándose la mochila que traía a sus espaldas.

Usopp vio que era una vieja mochila roja y la identificó -Te equivocaste, esa es la mochila de Luffy-

-Ese es el punto- respondió Robin sentándose frente a otra mesa, abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar los hongos afrodisiacos de Luffy –No es necesario que el ande cargando con todos estos, no le van a servir en la misión-.

Law y Bonney fueron a ver con curiosidad y se quedaron viendo los especímenes

-¿Por qué trae hongos para curar quemaduras?- preguntó Bonney algo confusa.

Robin se sorprendió -¿Curan quemaduras? Que interesante, no sabia que tenían esa propiedad, creí que solo eran afrodisiacos-

Law quedó igual que Robin -¿Son afrodisiacos? Je, no me lo hubiera esperado, es bueno compartir conocimientos, ahora tanto ustedes como nosotros sabemos de una nueva propiedad del hongo-

Robin observó el interior de la mochila en búsqueda de alguno, al no ver nada quedó convencida de que eran todos –Muchas gracias por su atención y disculpen la interrupción, nos retiramos- dijo por ultimo con gran respeto.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Usopp. A continuación, se marchó junto con Robin. Ninguno de los dos sabia que en lo más profundo de la mochila de Luffy habían quedado ocultos un par de hongos grandes y en buen estado.

La pareja de Shandianos volvieron a quedarse solos en la cabaña

-Son buenas personas- comentó Law, pero entonces se percató de que su esposa miraba los hongos con interés.

-¿Crees que ella tenga razón? No entiendo como unos hongos para tratamiento de quemaduras pueden ser afrodisiacos- se expresó incrédula observando los hongos, su gran curiosidad la llevó a tomar uno y antes de que Law le advirtiera se lo comió entero.

-Ay Bonney, ahora veo por que Aisa tiene una curiosidad insaciable ¿Y bien?- preguntó a su mujer que le daba la espalda

-Sabe rico- dijo la de cabello rosado saboreando el hongo –Se me antoja otro pero no quiero accidentes. Aunque no siento nada-.

-Falsa alarma. Sigue siendo un hongo para quemaduras- se convenció Law, luego cambió el tema –Bonney, mmh sabes tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre nuestra hija, ella se ve desesperada por tener un hermano menor, pero a la edad que tiene ya le llevaría muchos años… Querida ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Bonney seguía de espaldas y no respondía nada, de hecho ni siquiera tenia reacción. Law se le acercó lentamente preocupado por su estado de salud, pero la mujer lo sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta y se le echó encima tirándolo al suelo, entonces le puso un apasionado beso en la boca que duró diez segundos.

-B-Bonney-

La mirada de la chica era salvaje y su sonrisa pervertida, con voz sensual le habló al oído –Pues vamos a darle lo que quiere ya paraqué se calme, hagamos un bebé-.

Law sonrió con picardía –Si tú lo dices. Hagamos que la noche sea larga y llena de pasión-

El shaman empezó a besar en el cuello a su mujer y ella empezó a despojarlo de su ropa tradicional de medico-brujo. Los hongos descubiertos por Luffy eran muy potentes y la pareja de Shandianos serian los primeros en probar sus poderes durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p><em>En la cabaña reservada para los chicos<em>

Zoro estaba dormido con tronco sobre el suelo, aunque como acostumbraba, tenía sus armas listas, debajo de su almohada un pistola y cercas de sus manos su katana.

Luffy al contrario, estaba despierto, recostado de espaldas en una cama de paja observando el techo con mirada perdida.

En eso entró Usopp bostezando –Ahh pero que sueño traigo- el joven ahora notó que Luffy estaba despierto –Luffy deberías de descansar, que mañana vamos a explorar la zona-.

-Es que estaba pensando en Ace, no tengo ni idea de cómo se encuentra y verás, la ultima vez que lo vi, tuvimos una discusión fuerte, el estaba decepcionado con los malos resultados de mis ultimas misiones, yo le respondí que era culpa de la ladrona-.

-Luffy es que no deberías distraerte con ella, aguántate las ganas o primero termina la misión y después renten un hotel, debes de controlar tus impulsos- le aconsejó Usopp pensando que el problema eran los encuentros calientes de Luffy y la chica.

-Usopp nunca te entiendo nada. Ahem, como decía, discutimos y al final Ace me dijo que no me excusara y que pasaba que yo tenía una debilidad por ella- dijo Luffy con pesar sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo –Yo lo negué y me marché furioso. Más ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que el tenía razón- el mugiwara sacó la foto de la ladrona y la observó al a luz de la luna

-Luffy, te ves estresado-

-Ni siquiera se el nombre de ella, pero si la vuelvo a ver no solo lo descubriré, también la voy a capturar para terminar con esto de una vez por todas- se expresó Luffy con determinación. Pero entonces se relajó y abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar unos ruidos extraños procedentes de una cabaña cercana, parecían leves gemidos.

-¿Oyes eso? Se escuchan ruiditos de una cabaña, mmh se me hace que es la cabaña de ese shaman Law, anda Usopp, vamos a ver que esta pasando ¡La ultima aventura del día!-.

-No te cansas con nada, ya duérmete que mañana vamos a explorar mucho-

-Es verdad, shishishi no puedo esperarlo. Hasta mañana Usopp-.

* * *

><p><em>No obstante, en la mañana del día siguiente<em>

Eran las seis de la mañana y en las afueras de la aldea, Aisa practicaba sus habilidades con la lanza, arremetiendo contra un árbol buscaba mejorar su técnica

-Voy a ser buena, seré fuerte como lady Hancock- se dijo a si misma, hiperventilando por el arduo esfuerzo ya se disponía a hacer un nuevo ataque, cuando extrañamente tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada

-"_¿Qué fue eso?_"- se preguntó volteando en todas direcciones pero sin encontrar nada. Convenciéndose de que era su imaginación, continuó entrenando. Sin embargo al cabo de treinta segundos volvió a sentir de nuevo la presencia. Preocupada, se retiró del árbol y empezó a caminar lentamente con los sentidos al máximo.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se escuchó el gruñido de un animal y casi como si teletransportara, apareció alguien detrás de ella –Pequeña guerrera ¿Me buscabas?-.

Aisa se dio la vuelta y al contemplar quien tenia al frente se quedó pálida y muda; un imponente monstruo de casi tres metros de altura y con apariencia de leopardo la miraba de una manera espeluznante.

-El juego empieza ahora- habló Rob Lucci sonriendo cruelmente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Fue largo verdad. Pero era necesario explicar todo lo que puse, porque los personajes de la aldea Shandia tendrán su papel importante en esta historia.<p>

Bueno, hay les dejo las biografías de los personajes de Shandia, por si a alguien le interesa saber algo extra sobre algún aldeano.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfiles<strong>

**Brook Martino**

Edad: 52

País de nacimiento: Filipinas

Ocupación: Músico, líder de Shandia

Gustos: La amistad, la música, los niños

Disgustos: La violencia

Concertista famoso que maravilló a todo el mundo con sus habilidades musicales, que se dice eran capaces de llegar al corazón y despertar sentimientos cálidos en la gente.

Tras llegar a Shandia, se acopló y le gustó mucho el estilo de vida de los aldeanos, tanto que se esforzó por ganarse la aprobación de todos.

Ayudó a los Shandianos, enseñándoles cosas del mundo civilizado e implementando tecnologías. Su bondad, caridad e interés sincero no pasaron desapercibidos a Yorki Calgara II, quien al morir lo nombró su sucesor.

Brook tiene el deseo de dar todo por su aldea y también ayudar a su hija a que madure. Aun mantiene su gusto por la música y ve vez en cuando toca para sus invitados.

Esta muy preocupado por la aparición de hombres violentos en la selva.

**Boa Hancock**

Edad: 25

País de nacimiento: Suecia

Ocupación: Guerrera de Shandia, pintora

Gustos: Luffy, trabajar

Disgustos: Nami

Hija adoptiva de Brook. Tras un concierto en Estocolmo, Brook encontró una bebe en su camerino junto con una nota de los padres quienes decían ser demasiado pobres, incapaz de resistirse a la ternura e inocencia de la bebita, decidió adoptarla el mismo.

Hancock creció hasta llegar a ser una alta mujer de hermosa apariencia, sin embargo el que Brook la consintiera tanto la volvió algo orgullosa e inmadura.

Por un lado ella es una ágil y destacable guerrera adepta al uso del arco y lanza, pero tiene su lado sensible en el que es muy romántica y fantasiosa. Recientemente se ha encaprichado con Luffy y ya está planeando hacerlo suyo.

**Trafalgar Law**

Edad: 32

País de nacimiento: Aldea Shandia

Ocupación: Medico, Shaman

Gustos: Su familia, cultivar habilidades de todo tipo

Disgustos: Cualquier persona que atente contra la aldea

Medico entrenado por la legendaria shaman Nyon. Es un hombre capacitado y bastante protector de su gente, siempre esta muy activo aunque a veces puede llegar a ser arrogante respecto a sus propias habilidades.

Cuando conoció a Bonney cayó enamorado de ella y pronto se casaron, convirtiéndose así en el primer matrimonio interracial en la historia de Shandia.

Ahora vive feliz, acompañado de su mas grande inspiración; su pequeña hija Aisa, esta dedicado a perfeccionar sus habilidades y ser el mas grande medico-brujo de la historia de la aldea.

Se dice que posee una buena capacidad física y una mente rápida, aptitudes que lo vuelven un hombre de cuidado para cualquier enemigo que lo enfrente.

**Jewelry Bonney**

Edad: 33

País de nacimiento: Irlanda

Ocupación: Cocinera

Gustos: Law, Aisa, descubrir cosas nuevas, comer

Disgustos: La gente engañosa y malintencionada

Ex actriz Europea, desde muy pequeña se esforzó por llegar a la grandeza y ayudándose en su gran creatividad y curiosidad lo logró. No obstante, el precio de la fama fue una vida llena de estrés y decepciones que la dejó drenada y sumida en las drogas.

Cuando llegó a Shandia, el shaman local la ayudó a dejar el vicio de las drogas, cayendo enamorada, pronto se casó con el y procreó una saludable niña de nombre Aisa.

Se ha desarrollado como cocinera, ya que tiene un gusto por la comida de calidad y actualmente es muy feliz con su nuevo estilo de vida.

**Wiper**

Edad: 27

País de nacimiento: Aldea Shandia

Ocupación: Guerrero de Shandia, diseñador de armas

Gustos: Pelear

Disgustos: Los asesinos de Laki,

Sobrino del fallecido Yorki Calgara II. Wiper es un hombre de pelea, rudo, implacable y extremadamente capacitado en combate; posee una velocidad sobrehumana, es capaz de dar saltos enormes que desafían la gravedad y con su fuerza física ha sido capaz de matar bestias cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su mujer Laki, tuvo una influencia muy positiva en el y le ayudó a que dejara el odio, el rencor y se volviera una personas mas humilde.

Un día Wiper, Laki y sus compañeros fueron a enfrentar a los hombres de Kurohige, pero fueron eliminados por las superiores armas de fuego, de modo que solo Wiper logró sobrevivir. Laki estaba embarazada y su muerte fue un doble revés para el orgulloso guerrero, quien ahora esta lleno de un intenso odio e incontenibles deseos de vengarse.

No parece tener ni la más mínima pizca de agrado por Luffy y su equipo.

**Aisa**

Edad: 9

País de nacimiento: Aldea Shandia

Ocupación: Aspirante a guerrera

Gustos: Entrenar, sus papas, Hancock

Disgustos: Que la llamen linda o tierna, los extraños

Hija de Law y Bonney. Ella fue la primer vida procreada entre un Shandiano y un extranjero por lo que su nacimiento fue un suceso sin precedentes en la aldea.

Aisa ha heredado la voluntad de su padre y la curiosidad de su madre, es tímida con los extraños, pero ya cuando les agarra confianza se vuelve muy extrovertida.

Desde muy pequeña, se convirtió en la consentida de Hancock quien siempre buscaba la oportunidad de cuidarla, por ese motivo la niña se volvió muy apegada a la guerrera y desea llegar a ser como ella.

Se considera una chica ruda y no soporta que se enternezcan de ella. Sueña con convertirse en la protectora de Shandia y sobrepasar a los guerreros actuales.


	7. Reto Sangriento

Capitulo siete, ya mero se acaba la primera saga de este fic, la cual podría decirse que es la saga de presentación. Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he tenido muchas ocupaciones escolares y poco tiempo de escribir mis fics.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em>_ One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente: _

_Luffy y sus amigos han sido recibidos hospitalariamente por los Shandianos, quienes con confianza han compartido su historia y su cultura con ellos._

_Nami por su parte ha conversado con la ermitaña Nyon, ex shaman de la aldea Shandia quien la ha tratado muy bien. Además la ladrona se ha puesto a pensar en si un día conocerá a un chico especial._

_Por otro lado, Law y Bonney se han beneficiado de "los hongos afro" que encontró Luffy. Hancock se ha propuesto seducir y ganarse el corazón de Luffy mientras que este se ha decidido a capturar a Nami si es que se la llegase a encontrar._

_Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, Rob Lucci se le ha aparecido a Aisa y proclamado el inicio de un juego._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 7: Reto Sangriento  
><strong>

_Cuatro ninjas enmascarados y un sumo japonés rodeaban a Usopp, pero el no parecía estar nada asustado, sino al contrario sonreía muy confiado. Adelante de el, estaba un hombre vestido de militar sujetando a Kaya de los brazos y apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola._

_-Ríndete Usopp, no podrás contra mis soldados elite ninjas y el sumo- le aconsejó el hombre militar._

_-¡Usopp, haz lo que te dice! No quiero que te mueras, por que…por que… ¡Yo te amo! – gritó Kaya con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Pero Usopp cruzó los brazos y respondió con valentía –Descuida chiquita, te rescataré y nos casaremos hoy mismo-._

_El villano dio la orden y los cuatro ninjas junto con el sumo se le lanzaron a Usopp, el cual no se movió para esquivar. Kaya gritó desesperada temiendo lo peor, pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando Usopp simplemente alzó los brazos mandando a volar a sus contrincantes con facilidad._

_-¡Tu te lo ganaste, la mataré!- amenazó el que tenia agarrada a Kaya._

_-¡No si yo lo hago primero contigo!- exclamó Usopp sacando una pistola, misma que disparó con agilidad. Instantáneamente el villano cayó muerto con una herida en la frente._

_Kaya al quedar libre salió corriendo a los brazos de Usopp y a llorar en el pecho de este –Usopp creí que morirías-_

_-Eso nunca pasará, por que tu me mantienes con vida- le dijo Usopp abrazándola con fuerza, pero entonces el momento mágico entre ambos se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que algo le mordía fuerte en el talón del pie derecho, poniendo la vista en el suelo pudo contemplar que lo estaba mordiendo una serpiente con cara de Luffy – ¡Wahhh Luffy, suéltame!- gritó el chico sacudiendo su pie, pero la víbora no lo soltaba, solo decía "que panecillo tan delicioso". Entonces todo se empezó a volver borroso y a desaparecer._

En la cabaña-dormitorio, Usopp despertaba asustado, casi atragantándose con el alocado sueño que acababa de tener, sus sentidos se activaron y fue cuando sintió el mismo dolor que en su sueño, alzando su cabeza por encima del nivel de su cuerpo, pudo ver que Luffy le estaba mordiendo en el talón – ¡Ah Luffy!- gritó empezando a sacudir el pie como en el sueño, hasta que Luffy lo soltó.

-Rica comida, mmh panecillos- dijo el dormido Luffy con una sonrisa, acurrucándose mientras llenaba el suelo de babas.

Zoro, quien no estaba a mas de tres metros de Usopp, le dirigió la palabra –Usopp, veo que Luffy se quería comer tu pie, sugiero que te vayas acostumbrando a ello-.

Usopp se reclinó para ver mejor al peliverde, así pudo darse cuenta de que el mercenario se encontraba sentado dándole mantenimiento a sus armas con mucho cuidado –Buenos días Zoro-.

Zoro observó su cuchillo de mano y con ayuda de un duro metal, empezó a afilarlo –Luffy suele soñar con comida, combina eso con el hecho de que es sonámbulo y te llevaras una desagradable sorpresa; el se levanta dormido y se come lo que encuentra a su paso y cuando no halla nada comestible, entonces empieza a morder lo que se parezca al alimento con el que esté soñando-.

–Oye eso es peligroso, aunque no se por que le vio a mi talón forma de panecillo-.

-No te quejes. Considerando que mi cabello es verde, el a veces creía que era de brócoli, ya te imaginaras que es lo que me llegó a pasar-.

Usopp arqueó una ceja y rió –Jaja, así que no te conviene que sueñe con comida color verde-.

Para sorpresa de los dos Luffy se despertó, bostezó y se empezó a tallar los ojos para luego hablar aun semidormido –Ah pero que buen descanso-.

Zoro regañó al chico de inmediato -Anda Luffy, hasta que despiertas, son las seis con quince de la mañana y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer hoy-.

Luffy sacudió la cabeza para acabara de despertarse y entonces volteó a su derecha, a escaso medio metro se encontraba su mochila, acompañada de su fiel sombrero de paja, este ultimo objeto le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro –Shishishi, no puedo esperar a vivir una aventura-.

-Ese es el espíritu- se expresó Zoro recogiendo sus pertenencias, empezando luego a acomodarse en su Haramaki especial el arsenal de armas que utilizaba, entre las que estaban dos cuchillos de supervivencia, una pistola semiautomática M15 con capacidad siete disparos, su confiable katana y finalmente una Shotgun de acción de bombeo Winchester modelo 1912 con capacidad de seis disparos, la cual tenia que cargar siempre con un brazos; también se podía observar que el soldado profesional cargaba varias amuniciones y un par de granadas.

-¡Zoro eres un tanque andante!- exclamó Usopp impresionado, luego bajó la mirada –Yo solo traigo un par de pistolas automáticas, aunque bueno en mi mochila traigo un rifle francotirador armable que podría ser útil-.

-Si traes uno de esos entonces he de suponer que eres muy bueno tirando- comentó Zoro sintiéndose muy cómodo con el narizón.

Usopp se sobó la nuca apenado-Eh bueno, pues heredé habilidades de tirador por parte de mi padre-

-Vamos chicos, para que traen tantas cosas, yo con esta tengo- les dijo Luffy sacando su confiable .44 Remington Magnum. Luego se estiró y bostezó una vez más –Ah, aunque me gustaría aprender a usar el látigo, pienso que si se usa bien, es mejor que cualquier otra arma, además lo puedes usar para hacer muchas cosas interesantes-.

Usopp se quedó boquiabierto malinterpretando las palabras del chico –"_Eso de que le gustan los látigos suena muy sospechoso ¿Acaso será lo que pienso?_"-

-Luffy, ves demasiadas películas de aventura- le dijo Zoro recordando las películas de un tipo apellidado "Jones". Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña –Iré a ver a Robin-.

-Vaya que interesante suena eso, para mí que te está gustando- comentó Usopp muy sonriente.

-No malentiendas. Por mi honor siempre cumplo mis asignaciones, mi misión es proteger y auxiliar a la estudiosa, por eso no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima, incluso en la noche estuve dando vueltas a su cabaña a verificar que se encontrara bien- explicó Zoro sin dejarse provocar con las insinuaciones del asistente.

–Vaya, vaya, así que no pudiste dormir por estar pensando en ella. Bueno, la verdad es muy agradable y bonita, eso nadie lo puede negar-

Zoro suspiró y cedió un poco ante las palabras de Usopp –Ok, he de decirte que tiene unos ojos azules muy especiales, pero ese no es el motivo por la que me mantengo cercas de ella. En fin voy a verla de inmediato-

En ese preciso momento se escuchó la voz de la científica hacer una pregunta -¿Me buscaba Zoro-san?-.

Usopp y Luffy voltearon a la entrada de la cabaña y se alegraron de ver a su compañera, no así Zoro quien se quedó callado y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡Robin que tal!- le saludó Luffy ondeando la mano y sonriendo como siempre -¿Viniste a buscar comida?-.

-No, solo quería saber si Aisa estaba aquí con ustedes. Ella había dormido conmigo por la noche, pero cuando desperté no estaba y pues con la curiosidad que tiene, pensé que estaría con ustedes-

A Usopp se le hacia como que la mujer estaba exagerando un poco -No está aquí ¿Pero es para preocuparse tanto? Digo, puede que ella esté jugando por algún lado-.

-Pues media aldea no piensa lo mismo que tu, amigo Usopp. Chicos síganme, vamos a ver que se puede hacer- les invitó Robin dándose la vuelta.

Luffy aventó su magnum al suelo y cogió su sombrero de paja, tras ponérselo salió del cuarto apresurado como niño hiperactivo. El siguiente fue Usopp quien salió con calma y finalmente Zoro se decidió a ayudar.

Cuando Zoro pasó a un lado de Robin, la chica sonrió y le llamó la atención –Muchas gracias por el cumplido, eres el primer hombre que comenta sobre mis ojos, jeje aunque saber que estuviste espiando mientras dormía, resulta algo perturbador-.

Zoro insultó su propia tontedad en su mente, mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza, luego fijó su mirada en Usopp –"_Tenía que ocurrírsele hacerme decir eso, parece que tengo una maldición con las mujeres, siempre me veo como un idiota con ellas, a la próxima estaré mas listo_"-.

Al salir, los cuatro aventureros extranjeros notaron como varios aldeanos andaban buscando a la pequeña Aisa; podía verse a Urouge gritando "Aisa ya deja de jugar y sal de donde estés". Por otro lado Drake andaba revisando unas ollas grandes haber si estaba escondida, Hawkins observaba al horizonte con unos binoculares y Brook daba vueltas en circulo en pánico gritando como loco.

Hancock por su parte no se quedaba atrás y andaba llamando al a chiquilla, mas al ver a su padre actuando tan inmaduramente se molestó – ¡Padre! Ya contrólate ¿Qué no ves que estás haciendo el ridículo?-.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que algo malo le pase!- contestó el líder de la aldea sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Robin se acercó a Hancock y buscó aportar ideas –Yo me preguntaba si es que ya revisaron en las afueras de la aldea, quizás se adentró en la selva-.

La propuesta de Robin era aceptable, pero Hancock la desechó de inmediato –No es posible, siempre le hemos dicho que no salga sola, se que es una niña medio rebelde, pero desde la vez en que un jabalí le puso un susto ya no se ha ido sin compañía-.

Luffy abrió los ojos bien grandes y entonces gritó como si fuera una niña asustada, entonces se aferró fuertemente a la persona que le quedaba mas cerca, la cual resultó ser Robin

-¡Un jabalí, sálvenme, sálvenme de la terrible bestia!- exclamó aterrado volteando en todas las ocasiones.

-Luffy, he de pedirle que se abstenga de apretarme con tanta fuerza- le pidió Robin con cortesía a pesar de que casi no podía respirar. Para colmo la diferencia de alturas hacia que la cara de Luffy quedara a la altura del busto de la científica, lo cual despertó en Hancock un ataque de celos

-"_Esa científica también quiere con Luffy, un momento ¡Ahora entiendo! Todas las mujeres con las que Luffy trata se terminan enamorando de el ¡No voy a dejar que me lo ganen!_"-

En vista de que todo mundo observaba a Luffy con desconcierto, Zoro tuvo que intervenir y hacerles saber que pasaba con el explorador –Luffy le tiene fobia a los jabalís, es una larga historia-.

-Primero es un sonámbulo devorador de comida, luego resulta que le gusta el sadomasoquismo y ahora sale con una inusual fobia. Luffy si que esta lleno de sorpresas- comentó Usopp.

Luffy notó que no se encontraba ninguna de las bestias malignas y frunció el ceño -Oigan no hay ningún jabalí cercas ¡No me anden haciendo esas bromas tan pesadas!- regañó molesto soltando a la mujer, quien se quedó respirando aceleradamente por aire.

Tras recuperarse, Robin se sujetó la barbilla con una mano y se quedó pensando con calma -¿Dónde podrá estar esa niña?-.

Luffy terminó de salir del susto y entonces al fin se metió de lleno en el problema de la aldea –Oigan ¿Y ya fueron a ver si esta con sus padres?-.

Usopp se dio un manotazo en la frente-Ay Luffy, hay de preguntas a preguntas, pero es que acabas de hacer es completamente…- el asistente no terminó su frase al darse cuenta de que todos los aldeanos estaban con la boca abierta hasta el suelo –Oigan, díganme que están bromeando-.

Los aldeanos no contestaron y entonces voltearon a ver la cabaña de Law

– ¡Como no se nos pudo ocurrir antes!- exclamó Brook sintiéndose tonto, entonces dio la señal y todos los que estaban buscando a Aisa se reunieron y empezaron a correr rumbo al hogar del shaman. Luffy y Usopp solo por entretenerse se unieron al grupo. En un dos por tres llegaron a su destino, no obstante Brook, Luffy, Drake, Apoo, Usopp y Hawkins quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo, lo cual solo resultó en que se atoraran en la puerta. Duraron allí unos diez segundos intentando desatascarse hasta que escucharon un poderoso grito detrás de ellos, al voltear atrás pudieron darse cuenta de que el masivo Urouge corría hacia ellos a toda maquina llamando a Aisa a gritos. Por más que le gritaron, el grandulón no los escucho de modo que los impacto, haciendo que al fin pudieran entrar a la cabaña, aunque no lo hicieron de la mejor manera.

-Ouch pero que rayos fue eso- se quejó Usopp tirado en el suelo todo maltrecho, luego al alzar su mirada se le abrieron los ojos bien grandes y su nariz empezó a sangrar –No puede ser-.

Los Shandianos empezaron a recuperarse y cada vez que lo hacían empezaban a sufrir de los mismos síntomas de Usopp; nariz sangrante, parpados abiertos y expresiones de incredulidad

Luffy fue el ultimo en componerse, se puso de pie y al ver lo que tenia justo al frente se empezó a reír, contrario a los demás presentas –Jaja alguien les hizo una broma pesada a esos dos-.

Resultaba que en el suelo había una manta y sobre esa manta se encontraban Law y Bonney abrazados muy juntitos, el problema es que estaban completamente desnudos y ni siquiera tenían algo encima que les cubriera sus vergüenzas.

Usopp y los Shandianos al fin reaccionaron y gritaron aterrorizados al unísono -¡Ah nuestros ojos se derriten!-.

El potente grito de los presentes provocó que la pareja se despertara –Mmh pero que noche, seguro que Aisa tendrá un hermanito en nueve meses- dijo Law estirando sus brazos, aun muy dormido como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Uff, esos hongos si que son una maravilla, lo disfruté mucho cariño- le felicitó Bonney igual de despistada que su marido, luego sonrió y le insinuó sensualmente -¿Qué te parece un segundo round matutino?-

Luffy se les acercó riéndose bastante, tomándolos por sorpresa –Ja ja, recuerdo que en la escuela militar me hicieron esa broma, cuando estaba dormido me quitaron la ropa y me la escondieron, al día siguiente yo andaba corriendo sin nada por todo el lugar- explico inocentemente sin tener la mas mínima idea del por que de la desnudez del matrimonio.

Law y Bonney parpadearon un par de veces, se voltearon a ver y al ver sus cuerpos desnudos se pusieron rojos y se cubrieron con la manta que estaba debajo de ambos -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Law todo intimidado y muerto de pena.

Se necesitarían cinco minutos para que los presentes se recuperaran del sangrado nasal y de su sentido de la vista y otros cinco minutos para explicarle a Law lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en la vieja cabaña de Nyon.<em>

Un haz de luz matinal entraba por un orificio en las paredes de la cabaña de paja, desde que había salido el sol había empezado a hacerse presente en la cabaña y conforme iba avanzando el tiempo se había ido acercando a la joven mujer de cabello naranja, hasta que en estos precisos momentos incidía justo en la cara de ella. La luz resultó ser demasiado molesta, tanto que provocó que Nami despertara lentamente.

La ladrona se reclinó quedando sentada sobre la cama en la que había pasado la noche, infló sus pulmones de aire para luego exhalar lentamente. Curiosamente se sentía muy revitalizada y bien descansada, aparte no le dolía nada, ni siquiera la herida que el hombre lobo le había hecho en la espalda

-"_Nyon-ba no está_"- se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, entonces se puso un dedo en el labio inferior y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, hasta que al fin tomó una decisión –"_Mmh, creo que iré a buscar algo de comer, ah y también no estaría mal ir a ver que pasó con la avioneta_"-

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta a la aldea Shandia<em>

Todos los aldeanos y el equipo de exploración se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la aldea, donde la tarde anterior habían pasado un buen momento de compañerismo. Pero ahora era lo contrario, se podía percibir un ambiente de tensión y preocupación.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esta Aisa rebelde, otra vez debe de haberse ido a entrenar en la mera selva!- exclamó Bonney muy disgustada cruzando los brazos.

-Tranquila querida, no tiene por que haberle pasado algo malo- le dijo Law abrazando a Bonney reconfortadoramente.

-Es verdad, no hay que volver a perder la cabeza como hace algunos minutos- dijo Brook, ahora si comportándose como un líder.

-Uff, no creo que pueda haberse ido muy lejos, pero como padre me siento culpable- afirmó Law poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Como sea, hay que ir a buscarla, aunque quisiera saber por donde empezar- comentó Zoro muy tranquilo.

-¡Pues separémonos y cubramos todas las direcciones!- exclamó Luffy decidiéndose de inmediato, apenas iba a avanzar cuando Zoro lo detuvo por la espalda del cuello de la camisa – ¡Déjame ir Zoro!-

-Hey Zoro, la idea de Luffy es muy buena, deja que hagamos como dijo el- se expresó Usopp

Hancock también defendió a Luffy, aunque lo hizo con un fervor casi al borde de obsesivo -La idea de Luffy es muy buena, es la idea más genial que se le pudiera haber ocurrido a cualquiera de todos nosotros- la alta mujer entonces le sacó la lengua a Zoro.

-Shh, silencio todos, escuchó un sonido muy extraño- dijo Zoro aun sin soltar a Luffy, entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse –Son pasos rápidos-.

El habitualmente serio Wiper también percibió los sonidos y empezó a voltear a todas direcciones –Es cierto, vienen… ¡De allá!- exclamó decidiéndose a su derecha. Todos voltearon a ver pero lo único que alcanzaron a notar fue una gran sombra moviéndose muy rápido entre los arboles y la maleza cercana a la pequeña aldea.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- preguntó Hawkins afinando la mirada.

Drake se puso en posición defensiva –Parece que esta moviéndose en círculos-

Hancock también preparó su arco y tras dar un paso al frente dio una orden con autoridad –Todos los que sean capaces de usar un arma formen un circulo y protejan a los indefensos-.

Apoo, Urouge y Drake fueron los primeros en seguir las indicaciones, luego se le unieron Luffy (quien descuidadamente no traía ningún arma a la mano), Zoro y Wiper. En vista de que aun quedaban muchos huecos en el círculo, Hawkins sacó una gran espada y dio un paso al frente, Usopp tragó saliva y preparó sus dos pistolas decidiéndose a ofrecerse como voluntario, enseguida se animaron Cricket y su simio entrenado, aparte de un aldeano de cabello rubio que tenia una mano de hacha. De este modo quedó formado un círculo de un radio de unos cinco metros, donde cada uno de los doce defensores mantenía una distancia igual el uno del otro, protegiendo a los demás aldeanos.

-Vamos, preséntate- dijo Zoro preparando su katana, enseguida notó que Robin se colocaba a un lado de el con una pistola en mano -¿Qué haces?-.

-Si va a usar un arma de corto alcance, quizás pueda cubrirlo con un arma de fuego- comentó Robin, sorprendiendo a Zoro con su actitud arriesgada, por lo visto ella era una científica que rompía los clichés de "la típica chica genio que no le entra a la acción".

Todos permanecían en silencio y en guardia, esperando pacientemente. Esto les permitió escuchar un potente gruñido que provocó escalofríos en más de uno de los presentes (entre ellos Usopp).

Hancock frunció el ceño y se expresó con seriedad -Conozco ese bufido, es un leopardo, aunque ha de ser uno muy grande-.

-¿Un leopardo?- preguntó Bonney poniéndose las palmas de las manos sobre la boca, imaginándose lo peor para su hija. Law no dudó en darle ánimos con un abrazo y decirle que de seguro Aisa se encontraba a salvo, aunque muy por dentro temía que su pequeña hubiese sido presa del feroz animal que los acechaba.

El ruido de un ser corriendo en círculos por la aldea seguía haciéndose presente, mas nadie lograba fijar su mirada en el animal, ya que era tan rápido que solo alcanzaban a notar su sombra. Luffy se desesperó tanto con la espera que extendió los brazos para gritar a voz en cuello -¡Ya ataca de una vez, fastidioso animal cobarde!-.

La voz de Luffy hizo eco y entonces un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la pequeña aldea, todo mundo tenia algo por lo cual guardar silencio, algunos sorprendidos por la osadía del chico y otros por su estupidez, después de todo no tiene sentido intentar comunicarse verbalmente con un animal salvaje.

El silencio fue roto por una gruesa voz –Ha, veo que alguien está ansioso por morir-.

Inmediatamente todos los aldeanos pusieron su mirada en el techo de una construcción de roca localizada a escasos diez metros del grupo. Allí se encontraba de pie un monstruoso leopardo antropomórfico que erguido alcanzaba unos tres metros de altura, aparte de que poseía una intimidante musculatura y unas peligrosas garras. Este terrorífico monstruo los sorprendió nuevamente al abrir su hocico y hablar como si fuera un humano –Es la primera vez que alguien me llama cobarde, que irónico me resulta eso al ver a tantos guerreros capacitados asumiendo una formación defensiva en manecillas de reloj-.

-¡Sugoi! ¡El animal habló!- se expresó Luffy emocionado, apretando los puños y con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas, olvidando por unos instantes el peligro en el que se encontraban.

Usopp era todo lo contrario, estaba muy impactado y sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente -¿Q-que demonios es esa cosa?-.

E hombre leopardo, Rob Lucci, cruzó los brazos y tras observar de lado a lado a los presentes, se relamió los labios y sonrió maléficamente -Todos ustedes guerreros Shandianos se ven formidables, creo que…-

Lucci no pudo terminar su frase, recibió un proyectil explosivo directamente en el pecho, el cual levantó una nube de polvo y humo que le cubrió por completo.

Hancock giró el cuello a un lado y se enfureció al darse cuenta de que Wiper había disparado su bazooka hacia el misterioso monstruo -¡Wiper precipitado!-

Wiper colocó otra munición en su potente arma, para entonces disparar con el fin de dar el golpe final. Pero esta vez no hubo explosión -¿Que?- se preguntó el guerrero alzando una ceja.

A continuación la misma bala de cañón que Wiper había disparado, regresó hacia el a una velocidad tan alta que era imposible esquivar. Afortunadamente la hábil Hancock interceptó la bala con una de sus flechas, haciéndola detonar a la mitad de su trayectoria.

Brook señaló con el dedo índice hacia el techo de la construcción a la cual el moreno había disparado, el humo se estaba disipando y la figura del monstruo seguía en la misma posición de antes -¡No puede ser posible!- exclamó al ver al hombre leopardo completamente ileso y sonriente.

-Felicidades señorita, ningún humano promedio habría sido capaz de detener un proyectil lanzado por mí- se expresó Lucci observando complacido a Hancock –En fin, me han sorprendido, muero de ganas por enfrentarlos. Pero hagamos esto mas divertido, así que díganme ¿De casualidad han estado buscando a una niñita insolente?-

Todos a excepción de Robin y Wiper quedaron impactados con la pregunta. De todos ellos Bonney fue la que mas quedó afectada -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Aisa, maldita bestia?-.

-Nada… aún- respondió Lucci cínicamente –Escúchenme guerreros de Shandia, todos ustedes están invitados a mi juego sangriento, el cual funciona de la siguiente manera; he programado que la niñita muera en una hora, ella se encuentra a salvo, pero la he escondido en la selva, en un lugar que solo yo sé, de modo que si quieren que viva tendrán que ir a rescatarla- el monstruo sonrió aun mas sádicamente que antes y su tono de voz se aceleró –Pero aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes; mi papel será evitar que ustedes logren su cometido, los estaré cazando, será un juego de muerte entre ustedes y yo-.

Luffy dio un paso al frente y le señaló furioso -¡Cobarde! Metiste a Aisa en esto solo por que nos tienes miedo ¡Haber ven y peléate conmigo aquí mismo y verás que te patearé el trasero!-.

-Así que tu eres el estúpido que quiere morir joven, jeje ya quiero comprobar si tu tenacidad es tan grande como tu boca- respondió Lucci impresionado con el espíritu de pelea de Luffy. Enseguida dirigió unas ultimas palabras a sus "presas" –Mándenme lo mejor que tengan, ustedes ganan si logran rescatar a la chica en una hora, aunque esperen dura resistencia de mi parte, será divertido ¡Una carnicería como ninguna! Los espero en la jungla al oeste de la aldea-.

Lucci se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo en cuatro patas a una velocidad sobrehumana. Luffy hizo un berrinche y gruñó frustrado -¡Ese desgraciado! Ni crea que se va a salir con la suya-.

-¿Por qué la desdicha nos persigue? Esto es una pesadilla- dijo Brook sobándose la sien y observando como Bonney lloraba en el hombro de Law.

-¡Aisa no dejaremos que mueras!- gritó Urouge alzando su enorme martillo al aire, ardiendo de furia.

-¡Shh, contrólense todos!- ordenó la mujer alfa, Hancock –No hay tiempo que perder, hay que organizarnos para rescatarla-.

-Si aniquilamos a la bestia nos será mas fácil rescatar a Aisa- complementó Wiper muy calmado, fumándose incluso un cigarrillo sin prisa.

Basil Hawkins, un hombre que jamás sucumbe a la presión, pensó fríamente para obtener una conclusión útil -Es verdad, pero para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de éxito debemos de formar grupos-.

-¡Quiero rescatar a mi niña, ahora mismo!- gritó Law abriéndose paso, abrumado por el peligro en el que se encontraba su querida hija.

Brook puso una mano sobre el hombro del shaman -No Law, tu no irás-.

-¡Claro que lo haré!-

Como todo un líder, Brook actuó con sabiduría -¡No! Si tú vas y de alguna manera resultara que el hombre leopardo te matara ¿Qué crees que sentiría Aisa cuando fuera rescatada?-

Las palabras del alto dejaron callado a Law, quien bajó la mirada con impotencia.

Hancock se apresuró a organizar a sus guerreros –Un equipo de rescate, un equipo de ataque y un equipo mixto. Quiero esos tres equipos, no podemos dividirnos más ya que quedaríamos vulnerables a un ataque. Shandianos de combate, acérquense a mí-.

Luffy fue y se puso frente a Hancock, entonces señaló a su equipo de compañeros -Hey grandota, no nos hagas a un lado, que estamos ansiosos de patear al cobarde y encontrar a la guerrerita-.

La arquera se sonrojó con Luffy, pero logró concentrarse rápidamente –Gracias por tu apoyo Luffy. Ahora quiero voluntarios para un equipo de rescate-.

Cricket alzó la mano –Masira y yo somos buenos rastreadores, cuenta con nosotros-

-"_Si soy de rescate, entonces no tendré que enfrentar a esa cosa poderosa_"- pensó Usopp aun con el miedo en su cabeza –Y-yo pue-puedo apoyarlos-.

Hancock silbó fuertemente y luego volteó a donde estaban los aldeanos indefensos –Sweet Pea, tu conoces muy bien la selva, los acompañaras junto con mi mascota-.

Una mujer obesa salió de entre la más y asintió con las órdenes. Luego de una cabaña salió una hermosa pantera negra y corrió para colocarse a un lado de Hancock.

-Mi pantera, Bacura, puede apoyarlos con su olfato y otorgarles velocidad en caso de que sea necesario- explicó Hancock acariciando la cabeza de su felino domesticado –Recuerden que deben de ser cautelosos y evitar entrar en combate con el oponente-.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos una ruta entre la maleza para no ser vistos- dijo Sweet Pea mientras recibía una lanza por parte de Apoo.

-Luffy, recuerda que tu, Zoro, Robin y yo traemos radio y GPS, así que podremos comunicarnos entre nosotros- le dijo Usopp preparándose para partir, luego notó que Bacura estaba a un lado de el, agachándose –Wow ¿Puedo montarte? Genial-.

En menos de veinte segundos, el equipo de rescate partió hacia el oeste, con su objetivo muy claro.

Mientras tanto, Wiper tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo y apoyando su bazooka en el hombro, se tomaba la libertad de elegir su papel –Yo seré el equipo de exterminio, voy a cazar a ese engreído gatito-.

-Wiper, ni creas que irás solo- le corrigió Hancock dejándolo callado –Vas a llevar a gente capacitada contigo-.

Wiper rodó los ojos –Vamos yo soy uno de "los tres grandes guerreros"- pero al notar que Hancock lo veía feo, cedió –Uff esta bien, mándame al tipo del sombrero de paja haber si es tan bueno como dice-.

-¡No! ¡Luffy es mío!- exclamó la alta, luego sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió a si misma –Digo, Luffy irá en mi equipo y ni te quejes, por que sabes que también soy de "los tres grandes"-.

-Apoo, Urouge y el extranjero rudo de pelo verde ¿Contenta Hancock?- eligió Wiper de mala gana, entonces les dio la espalda y empezó a correr rumbo a la jungla.

-Wiper-san, espérenos- dijeron Apoo y Urouge siguiéndolo apresurados.

-Bueno, a movernos pues- le expresó Zoro a Robin, pero luego alzó las cejas al ver que la mujer estaba muy pensativa y desconectada de la realidad, de hecho llevaba bastante tiempo sin comentar nada, lo cual era inusual en ella -¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada importante, es solo que la manera en que el leopardo hablaba me recordó alguien del pasado- respondió Robin concentrándose en la misión –He de suponer que usted quiere que le acompañe-.

Zoro asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Acto seguido, ambos se fueron corriendo hacia donde se había marchado el atrabancado Wiper.

-"_A Wiper no le agrada el trabajo en equipo, quizás es por que se siente inseguro de liderar un grupo después de haber perdido a sus amigos y a su esposa en combate_"- razonó Brook acomodándose sus lentes oscuros –Bueno hija, entonces tu vas a liderar el ultimo grupo-.

-Así es, llevare conmigo a Luffy, Drake, Hawkins y a Morgan- respondió la guerrera observando a los mencionados.

-Espérame Hamock, déjame ir por mi Magnum- le pidió Luffy regresando a la cabaña donde había dormido y donde estaban sus pertenencias.

Hawkins volteó a ver a su maestro, el shaman estaba muy preocupado mientras abrazaba a Bonney y le acariciaba en el cabello –Maestro Law- balbuceó consternado.

Drake observó su propio reflejo en el metal de su gran hacha-"_Creo que seria una buena idea apoyarme en tecnología esta vez, mis lentes infrarrojos me vendrían bien_"-

Morgan empezó a presumir su mano de hacha –Voy a cortar ese monstruo en pedacitos-.

Luffy al fin regresó ya armado con su única pistola –Yosh, ahora si estoy listo ¡Grandota llévanos a la selva!-.

-"_Luffy es tan valiente y honorable_"- pensó Hancock poniendo una expresión soñadora en su rostro, luego empezó a alucinar y ver a Luffy como si fuera muy guapo.

-Anda, tenemos que movernos- le instó Luffy muy apresurado por entrar en acción.

-Aye, claro Luffy- respondió Hancock saliendo de sus fantasías – ¡Chicos, avancemos de inmediato!-.

Drake, Hawkins y Morgan se unieron a Hancock para seguirla. No obstante Luffy se detuvo, se acomodó el sombrero y dedicó una mirada de determinación al preocupado matrimonio interracial –Voy a patear el trasero de ese monstruo y les traeré a su hija. Todos ustedes los Shandianos me han recibido a mí y a mis amigos con los brazos abiertos y les voy a pagar me cueste lo que me cueste-

Dichas las palabras, el audaz explorador fue a alcanzar a su grupo.

-Brook, déjeme ir- le dijo Law a Brook.

-Law, tienes que confiar en ellos, solo mira su voluntad y sus lazos, a pesar de provenir de distintos lugares se mueven como uno solo y tenemos a Luffy y sus amigos de nuestro lado- se expresó Brook observando el horizonte –Pero ese monstruo, es inhumano, presiento que tiene que ver con esos salvajes que nos agredieron-.

Bonney bajó su mirada al suelo y se puso una mano en el vientre -Aisa, vuelve, te voy a dar un hermanito, solo regresa a salvo-.

Law dejó salir un suspiro, sabia muy bien que los Shandianos eran fuertes y que los invitados tenían un deseo de apoyarlos, pero como padre no podía evitar ser presa de la desconfianza, la vida de su primogénita estaba en peligro y simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p><em>Unos diez minutes más tarde a unos diez kilómetros al oeste de la aldea Shandia<em>

Aisa estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba amarrado por una liana que colgaba de un gran árbol, abajo de ella a unos diez metros se encontraba un extenso charco en el que descansaban un par de cocodrilos.

Rob Lucci observaba una bomba de tiempo que estaba sobre la base de la rama de la cual colgaba la niña. Resultaba que el día de ayer el había ido a revisar los cadáveres de los soldados que había matado junto con Jyabura y se había encontrado con el explosivo programable.

-Esto es tan emocionante, al fin podré enfrentar a rivales de verdad. Creo que ellos ya deben de estar buscando, je Jyabura no sabe de la que se va a perder- se dijo a si mismo, luego puso su mirada en el contador que avanzaba regresivamente: _43:35 minutos. _Lucci rugió intensamente poniendo a temblar a la selva y despertando a la pequeña Shandiana.

-Mmh ¿Pero que? ¡Ahhh monstruo!- gritó Aisa al ver al leopardo que la había capturado de pie sobre la rama de la cual ella colgaba.

-Descuidada humana, ahora por tu culpa toda tu tribu morirá, créeme que voy a acabar con todos, incluso con tus papás- le amenazó Lucci complaciendo en aterrorizarla.

Aisa no se dejó intimidar de nuevo -¡Ja! N lo vas a lograr, los guerreros de Shandia son mas fuertes que tu, Urouge te puede hacer papilla con sus propias manos, Drake te puede cortar con su hacha, Apoo atravesarte con su lanza y si te encuentras con cualquiera de "los tres grandes guerreros" estarás mas que muerto-.

Rob Lucci se interesó en esos guerreros -¿Quiénes son esos tres guerreros?- le preguntó jalando la liana hasta el para tenerla frente a frente, pero la niña infló las mejillas y se volteó para otro lado – ¿No quieres hablar? Bueno, entonces te comeré una pierna-.

-¡Espera! L-los tres grandes guerreros son los mejores de Shandia: La ágil arquera Hancock, el poderoso cazador Wiper y finalmente el incomparable…- Aisa se detuvo y es que se le ocurrió voltear hacia abajo, contemplar que estaba a una gran altura y con unos cocodrilos esperando su caída la puso pálida y le provocó que se desmayara.

-Interesante, creo que esos tres guerreros serán mi plato especial, los demás solo serán el relleno es hora de derramar sangre- se decidió Lucci y sin perder más tiempo dejó a su rehén y se adentró en la selva en dirección noreste, en búsqueda de sus primeras victimas.

* * *

><p><em>Unos seis minutos después a aproximadamente cinco kilómetros al oeste de Shandia<em>

El equipo Wiper se trasladaba con gran rapidez, aunque el mismo capitán les llevaba ventaja a todos los demás, su manera de moverse era ligera y sus saltos que utilizaba para recortar distancia serian la envidia de cualquier atleta, sin duda Wiper era un humano fuera de lo normal.

-¡Maldición! Juro que el rugido de la bestia venia de allá- dijo el de peinado mohicano parándose sobre una rama alta de un árbol.

Apoo, Urouge, Zoro y Robin al fin lo alcanzaron y se situaron debajo de el. El Roronoa volteó a ver a la científica que siempre se mantenía cerca de el.

-Sigues estando muy callada ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó el mercenario. Ella lo negó y luego le sonrió, curiosamente a Zoro ya no le fastidiaba tanto que ella lo hiciera, ahora que la estaba conociendo un poco mas se daba cuenta de que no se burlaba de el, sino que solo trataba de ser amistosa.

Urouge estaba muy enfadado, tanto que apenas lograba mantener el control-Ese desgraciado leopardo, voy a aplastarle el cráneo con mi martillo por atreverse a poner un dedo sobre mi amiguita-.

-No se va a salir con las suyas, lo vamos a eliminar a como de lugar- afirmó Apoo quien también se llevaba muy bien con Aisa por lo que le molestaba que el hombre leopardo amenazara la vida de ella.

Wiper al fin se dignó a voltear a ver a su equipo, pero solo lo hizo para dirigirles la palabra con arrogancia –Todos ustedes son muy lentos, en especial los extranjeros. No puedo estar esperándolos, me voy a adelantar, yo solo acabaré con la bestia-.

Wiper dejó a su equipo atrás. Zoro frunció el ceño, mostró los dientes y apretó con fuerza la culata de su Shotgun –Ese insoportable engreído, no puedo tolerar que me trate como un debilucho-.

-Nunca aprende, pero no se lo tome personal Zoro, él trata a casi todos de esa manera- explicó Apoo

Robin tomó la palabra –No desesperemos, el se ha separado por decisión propia, así que debe de confiar en que puede aportar algo, lo he estado observando y aunque es acelerado, me parece que es un hombre que sabe lo que hace y que quiere rescatar a la niña. Además ahora somos cuatro equipos y podremos abarcar más extensión-.

-¡Eso es verdad!- exclamó Urouge sonriendo por primera vez desde la mala noticia.

La científica observó su reloj –Tenemos alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos, aun no es momento de caer en pánico- ahora sacó su radio y llamó –Luffy, Usopp, aquí Robin-.

-_Adelante Robin_- respondió Usopp.

Luffy habló unos instantes después -_Te escucho Robin_-

Robin empezó a caminar al frente para ir avanzando, mientras hablaba por la radio -¿Qué rutas están tomando?-.

-_Pues nosotros como equipo de rescate, nos fuimos un poco al norte, ya que es donde la selva es más espesa y podemos pasar desapercibidos del leopardo_-

-_Eh, pues Hamock dice que vamos ligeramente al suroeste de la aldea. Tú vas por el centro ¿Verdad Robin?_-

-Afirmativo Luffy, bueno sigan las rutas que llevan, así cubriremos el mayor área posible. Robin fuera- dijo la doctora, luego señaló al frente –Por lo visto nos conviene seguir al frente-.

Apoo se quedó con la boca abierta -Increíble, usted es muy lista señorita Robin, me atrevo a decir que es la adecuada para liderarnos en esta ocasión-.

Zoro suspiró, no le gustaba que las mujeres le mandaran, pero tenia que admitir que el cerebro de Robin era el mas privilegiado de todos los presentes, Por otro lado el personalmente estaba consciente de su propia falta de orientación, así que ni para que hacerse el capitán.

Pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados, en base a su entrenamiento militar se atrevió a dar un consejo –Bien Robin, te estaré cubriendo desde atrás, que Urouge y Apoo se muevan a tus lados, con una formación de diamante estaremos mas protegidos y podremos observar con mas claridad-.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien. Recuerden que aunque somos el equipo de combate, es más importante encontrar a Aisa a eliminar a esa cosa- les recordó la mujer, tras lo cual los tres hombres asintieron.

El "equipo Robin" reanudó su marcha, habían perdido a un poderoso hombre como Wiper, pero su marcha a la vez había permitido que la inteligente Robin coordinara con mayor orden y efectividad al equipo de combate.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto con el equipo Hancock<em>

El equipo donde se encontraba Luffy, avanzaba rápidamente por la verde selva; Hancock trepaba copas de los arboles para observar alguna pista, Morgan se abría paso entre la maleza cortando arbustos, maleza y uno que otro árbol con su mano de hacha, Hawkins observaba con detenimiento sus alrededores en búsqueda de huellas u algún otro indicio del enemigo y Drake traía unos lentes infrarrojos construidos por el mismo, que le ayudarían a localizar cualquier forma de vida. Luffy era el único que no parecía estar aportando nada muy útil.

-¿Estas cansado explorador? Ja debiste de haberte quedado en la aldea, se ve que no tienes la madera para esto- le dijo Morgan burlonamente.

-No se como ese gatito pudo atreverse a hacer algo tan cobarde, juro que cuando lo vea voy a hacerlo lamentar- dijo Luffy con rencor, girando su Magnum entre sus dedos.

-Oye, oye, no te creas mas de lo que eres, tan solo mírate, pareces un débil renacuajo, para matar a esa cosa se necesitan músculos y una mentalidad fuerte ¡Así como yo!- afirmó Morgan alzando su mano de hacha. Mas Luffy no se dejó provocar, su mente estaba centrada en su objetivo.

-¡Morgan deja de fastidiar a Luffy y no dañes tanto la naturaleza innecesariamente!- Regañó Hancock al agresivo aldeano que se metía con _su_ Luffy.

Hawkins se detuvo y se hincó al suelo -Sangre- dijo mientras observaba la tierra –Hay marcas de sangre seca y todas van en una dirección- volvió a decir alzando un poco la cabeza e indicando a donde estaban unos helechos muy altos.

-Es verdad, pero mis lentes infrarrojos no detectan calor cercas de aquí- dijo Drake.

-¡Ese maldito!- exclamó Luffy alzando su pistola y entonces salió corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de las marcas de sangre, adentrándose en los helechos de modo que quedó fuera de la vista de su equipo.

-¡Luffy-san, espere!- le gritó Hawkins, pero no recibió respuesta.

Morgan movió la cabeza a los lados -Ese idiota-

El equipo Hancock no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al desesperado chico.

* * *

><p><em>Por otro lado con Rob Lucci <em>

El sangriento hombre-leopardo iba saltando de árbol en árbol muy confiado, cuando de repente recibió un duro golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Wiper aterrizó frente a Lucci y le apuntó con su Bazooka -Hasta que te encuentro, bestia-

Lucci se levantó y sacudió la cabeza para los lados –Si que golpeas fuerte, humano-.

-¿De donde vienes?- le preguntó Wiper a secas sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No es momento de hablar ¡Muéstrame de que eres capaz, guerrero!- gritó Lucci y entonces corrió en dos patas hacia Wiper y le soltó una patada, pero el Shandiano se agachó evadiendo con facilidad. Lucci atacó de nuevo, esta vez con sus garras; nuevamente el hombre esquivó dando un gran salto en el aire dando vueltas, estando aun en el aire se detuvo y cayendo volteado al revés apuntó con su bazooka al oponente y le disparó.

Una explosión cubrió a Lucci, pero como era de esperarse, este resultó ileso y salió de la pantalla de humo en cuatro patas –Esas armas no funcionan conmigo- dijo para entonces saltarle a Wiper como cuando un felino se le echa a su presa. Esta como el guerrero acababa de aterrizar no pudo evadir, pero al menos se alcanzó a cubrir con el antebrazo derecho.

-¡Argh!- Wiper gritó al sentir como el leopardo antropomórfico le hincaba los colmillos en el antebrazo. Lucci lo soltó y sin dejar que el guerrero se recuperara del mordisco, le dio un palmazo en le pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo. Entonces se puso frente a Wiper y sacó sus garras para darle el golpe final, no obstante Wiper rápidamente sacó una daga y se la lanzó a Lucci antes de que este atacara.

Lucci gruñó al sentir la daga clavarse en su pecho, lo cual lo hizo hacerse para atrás. Ahora fue cuando Wiper aprovechó y se le acercó a Lucci con la bazooka al frente, el leopardo ya se esperaba que le disparara a corta distancia, pero el Shandiano lo sorprendió al usar su masiva arma para golpearle en la cabeza como si fuera un garrote. El pesado monstruo cayó al suelo de espaldas, alzando una nube de polvo.

Wiper resultó ser brutal y sin darle a su rival oportunidad de levantarse se paró en le pecho de Lucci y le apuntó a la cara con su bazooka –Te voy a cegar-.

Lucci utilizó un recurso inesperado, con su cola sujetó un pie de Wiper y lo alzó haciendo que el también cayera, soltando la bazooka en el proceso, Lucci aprovechó para ponerse de pie y en vez de atacar a Wiper, cogió la bazooka y la lanzó lejos.

Wiper pudo ponerse de pie y esta vez no se le dejó ir al enemigo, sino que retrocedió para tomar aire y planear alguna manera de atacar. Aunque no le había ido nada mal en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era riesgoso luchar de esa manera, después de todo, las garras y colmillos de la bestia eran extremadamente peligrosos.

-Ahora se que tu eres de los tres grandes guerreros, Wiper es tu nombre ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucci limpiándose la sangre del hocico, satisfecho con las habilidades de combate de su oponente –Sabes, creo que en la base escuché a unos soldados burlándose de un tonto guerrero que perdió estúpidamente a todos sus compañeros en un enfrentamiento y ese guerrero lo describieron como un moreno de peinado mohicano. Ahora se quien es ese inepto-

Wiper apretó los dientes y entonces se armó de dos dagas, no le importaba que le consideraran uno de los más poderosos Shandianos, lo único que deseaba era vengarse de los que habían asesinado a sus amigos y a su mujer y ahora que sabía que el leopardo pertenecía a esa misma organización lo mataría a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos después, no muy lejos de donde se habían enfrentado Lucci y Wiper <em>

La pantera Bacura avanzaba con cautela olfateando el suelo selvático. Detrás iba Sweet Pea muy atenta a sus alrededores, Usopp con un GPS, Cricket caminando semiagachado y por ultimo Masira se transportaba entre los arboles con facilidad.

-Usopp-san ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Cricket al novato explorador.

-Ah veras, resulta que mis compañeros traen unos GPS como el mío, por lo que puedo ver donde andan y a la vez puedo ir viendo que camino vamos llevando, así en cualquier momento podre comunicarme con ellos y decirles por donde pueden irse para tener mas posibilidades de encontrar a Aisa-

-Eso es útil, que bueno que viniste al equipo de rescate-.

De pronto Bacura se detuvo y se quedó olfateando al aire, luego salió corriendo al frente a gran velocidad, dejando a los demás atrás.

-De seguro ya encontró el aroma de Aisa ¡Espérame Bacura!- dijo Sweet Pea con los ojos brillando de esperanza, echándose a correr en la misma dirección que la pantera.

Usopp también puso muy contento -¡Genial!-

-Una de dos, o encontró el aroma de Aisa, o el de una pantera hembra en celo. Créeme que aunque ha sido entrenado por Hancock, no es tan disciplinado como Masira- bromeó Cricket.

-Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo ¡Equipo de rescate al rescate!- instó Usopp emocionado.

Los dos corrieron expectantes para descubrir que había encontrado Bacura. Lo que se encontraron fue algo horrible que provocó que Usopp empezara a temblar descontroladamente y Cricket abriera los ojos bien grandes; el enorme monstruo felino alzaba la cabeza decapitada de Sweet Pea mientras que el cuerpo inerte de esta yacía en el suelo derramando mucha sangre, mientras que a unos cinco metros, debajo de un árbol estaba Bacura inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza.

Cricket obligó a Usopp a agacharse y entonces le hizo señal de que guardara silencio, ambos se pusieron detrás de un árbol, silenciosos a pesar de su miedo.

Rob Lucci por su parte soltó la cabeza de Sweet Pea –Pero que basura, ni siquiera me dio pelea, en cambio ese Wiper, uff fue muy duro- dijo observando unas cortadas en su pecho y brazos.

-"_No puede ser, ese monstruo mató a Wiper_"- pensó Usopp sudando profusamente.

-¡Se que hay alguien escondido detrás de ese árbol!- gritó Lucci observando el árbol donde estaban ocultos Usopp y Cricket –Vamos, con mí agudo oído pude escuchar a un hombre decir algo sobre un equipo de rescate…un momento, con que razón esa mujer fue tan fácil de matar, ustedes solo son un débil y estúpido equipo de rescate-.

Usopp cerró los ojos sintiéndose como un estúpido, enseguida empezó a escuchar los fuertes pasos de Lucci acercándose a donde se ocultaban.

Del otro lado del árbol, Lucci seguía avanzando lentamente -¿Creíste que lograrían rescatar a la niña? Jaja ineptos, todos son unos ineptos- se expresó con escarnio. Ya se disponía a derribar el árbol de una patada, cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un gorila furioso -¡Un simio! Lo que faltaba, otro animal-.

Cricket sintió una sacudida emocional, se intentó poner de pie pero Usopp le detuvo del brazo. No obstante se escuchó un grito del simio, lo cual provocó que Cricket saliera del escondite completamente enfadado.

Masira estaba tirado en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento y Rob Lucci le observaba mientras se relamía los labios -Un poco de carne no me vendría mal-.

-¡No!- gritó Cricket corriendo a salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, de pasada cogió la lanza de Sweet Pea y tomando a Lucci por sorpresa se la clavó en un hombro.

El leopardo rugió de dolor y se dio la vuelta enfadado –Maldito, como te atreves- le dijo a Cricket y entonces con un rápido movimiento le soltó un rasguño. Cricket recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo.

Usopp observaba todo desde detrás del árbol, entre sus manos traía sus pistolas y si se decidía podía dispararle al monstruo, pero sus brazos temblaban y el miedo lo tenia dominado.

-Muere- dijo Lucci clavándole una garra en el pecho a Cricket.

-¡_No! no puede ser, lo ha matado_- pensó Usopp sintiendo que se desmayaba.

-Pero que aburrido, no se como es que pensaron que podrían salvar a la niña siendo tan inútiles- le dijo Lucci a Cricket quien aun seguía con vida, tras una pausa prosiguió

–Dentro de unos veinticinco minutos ella será comida de cocodrilos y tú morirás solo y abandonado-.

_-D-debo matarlo, d-debo de hacerlo- _se decía Usopp a sí mismo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Creo que ahora iré a buscar a esa tal Hancock, apuesto a que el primer aroma femenino que encuentre será el de ella. Hehe si ella es tan fuerte como Wiper entonces me voy a divertir a lo grande- se expresó Lucci sacándose la punta de la lanza de su hombro como si nada, a pesar de ya estar algo herido aun se sentía en condiciones de seguir cazando guerreros. Luego se puso en cuatro patas, listo para salir corriendo a máxima velocidad, pero algo lo hizo detenerse –Un momento, ese olor ¿Acaso hay alguien mas aquí?-.

Usopp se puso pálido y se escondió lo mejor que pudo detrás del tronco, al parecer Lucci lo había descubierto, esto solo significaba una cosa; el iba a morir.

* * *

><p><em>Pero no solo Usopp la estaba pasando mal<em>

El equipo Robin continuaba su camino, moviéndose con rapidez buscando dar con alguno de sus objetivos. Todo iba bien hasta que Zoro se detuvo, haciendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

-Zoro ¿Encontraste algo?- le preguntó Apoo con curiosidad.

El peliverde se sujetaba el costado y tenia un ojo cerrado, además jadeaba y sudaba como si estuviera muy cansado.

Nico Robin se preocupó por el mercenario de la liga Grand Line, así que se le acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien -Zoro-san ¿Se siente bien?-.

-No es nada, hay que seguir- respondió Zoro con dificultad, pero enseguida se quejó, dejó caer su Shotgun y se sujetó más fuerte el costado.

-¡Zoro-san!- exclamó Robin ofreciéndole apoyo, ya que el chico parecía que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo – ¿Qué esta pasando con usted?- le preguntó observando la zona que el espadachín se agarraba con fuerza, al tenerlo cercas pudo sentir que el estaba muy caliente, lo cual no era normal, algo malo estaba pasando con el joven.

* * *

><p><em>Poco antes, al sur con el equipo Hancock<em>

Boa Hancock se abría espacio en la espesa maleza, en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación –¡Luffy donde estás!-.

-Hancock-sama, debemos de seguir moviéndonos al oeste- le recordó Hawkins, quien iba detrás de ella.

-No hasta que encontremos a Luffy- respondió la guerrera, entonces siguió avanzando unos diez metros mas hasta que escuchó un ruido – ¿Luffy?- preguntó observando unos arbustos moverse.

Lo que se escuchó a continuación fue un grito, pero no era el grito de Hancock, sino el grito de Luffy. La guerrera sintió una palpitación y de inmediato salió en búsqueda del chico.

25 minutos para rescatar a Aisa, el tiempo volaba y las cosas parecían ir poniéndose peor ¿Cuál seria el resultado de este "juego" de vida o muerte?

_Continuará… _

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por hoy, como vieron ya esta empezando la acción, ya le tocó a Nami enfrentarse a un enemigo y ahora son los Shandianos y nuestro querido Luffy (Y sus compañeros).<p>

Ahora Usopp esta en peligro de muerte, Zoro parece estar sufriendo y algo le ha pasado a Luffy. Aisa esta en peligro y Lucci esta sediento de sangre.

Bueno, el destino de ellos y Aisa se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo, el cual se titulará "**El valor de la vida".**

Ah y no se me desesperen, se que me la he llevado lento, pero no fala mucho para el esperado encuentro entre Luffy y Nami jeje, les pido un poco mas de paciencia.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. El valor de la vida pt 1

Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta después de dos meses en los que padecí de quizas la peor enfermedad para un escritor de fanfiction; ausencia de inspiración. Pero pues les presento la continuación y pues a seguir adelante. Espero les agrade el capitulo

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda<em>

_Anteriormente:_

_¡Problemas! El sanguinario Rob Lucci ha secuestrado a Aisa y ha retado a los Shandianos a un juego de muerte en el que tienen una hora para rescatar a la niña o morirá._

_Tanto los aldeanos como Luffy y su equipo han decidido formar tres grupos con distintos objetivos._

_No obstante, el equipo de Wiper se ha separado, Luffy se ha metido en problemas, Zoro esta sufriendo y el equipo de rescate ha sido eliminado quedando solo Usopp quien ahora esta oculto de Lucci quien lo ha detectado. Ahora solo quedan veinticinco minutos para rescatar a Aisa. _

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 8: El valor de la vida pt. 1**

Se mantenía oculto detrás del tronco de un árbol, armado con un par de pistolas se encontraba preparado para defenderse en cualquier momento. Su nerviosismo se reflejaba en su tembloroso cuerpo, en el sudor que recorría su frente y en lo pálido de su rostro, nunca antes en su vida había estado mas asustado, como no estarlo si un monstruo inhumano había acabado fácilmente con la cuadrilla de rescate a la que el pertenecía y ahora se le acercaba lentamente con intenciones asesinas. Siendo realista, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a esta eran casi nulas –"_Maldición, nunca creí que enfrentaría este tipo de situaciones ¿Qué hago Kaya?_"- se preguntó desesperado, pensando en la chica que le motivaba para luchar por convertirse en un hombre de verdad –"_Kaya, si volviera a casa como un perdedor no me lo perdonaría, simplemente no tendría la casa para confesar lo que siento por ti, vine aquí para convertirme en un hombre, prefiero enfrentar a la muerte a seguir siendo un perdedor_"- tragó saliva y se armó de valor, contaría hasta tres y entonces atacaría con todo lo que traía, esa era su decisión final –"_Uno_"-.

Detrás del tronco, Rob Lucci podía percibir el olor de un humano escondido. Siendo un despiadado cazador no quería dejar sobrevivientes, la sensación de quitar una vida humana era su droga y cuando lo hacía en un combate digno se sentía realizado –Si estas allí, sal- llamó a Usopp

-"_Dos_"-

Lucci se frustró, se suponía que los Shandianos eran valientes-¡Está bien, derribaré este árbol para hacerte salir, cobarde!-

-"_Tres_"- Usopp apretó los dientes y preparó sus piernas para dar un salto a un lado, le descargaría todo el contenido de sus dos pistolas, se la iba a jugar el todo por el todo.

Pero el aventurero nunca tuvo que entrar en acción, por que Rob Lucci lanzó un potente rugido de furia que le hizo detenerse

Lucci tenia una pequeña lanza clavada en la espalda, tras sacársela, se dio la vuelta para observar al hombre que le había atacado -¡Desgraciado!-

Montblanc Cricket estaba recargado sobre un tronco, a pesar de estar gravemente herido sonreía con burla -Idiota, creí que tenias un buen olfato ¿Pero confundir el aroma de un humano con el de un árbol resinoso? Por favor, eso es patético- le dijo con voz débil, pero confiada.

Lucci frunció el ceño y se le acercó lentamente mientras le decía –No creí que los Shandianos fueran tan bajos como para atacar por la espalda- le leopardo se paró frente a Cricket y sacó las garras –Basura como tu no merece vivir-.

-Y tú no te puedes hacer llamar cazador tras ser tan mal rastreador, ugh- se expresó Cricket para luego toser sangre y poner su mano sobre su herida en el pecho.

Lucci le observó por unos segundos y entonces sonrió sádicamente –Pareces estar sufriendo, creo que dejaré que tengas una muerte lenta-

A continuación Lucci se puso en cuatro patas y le dijo unas ultimas palabras –Sabes, se que hay un humano escondido detrás de ese árbol, pero no solo puedo oler su aroma, puedo sentir su miedo, por ser tan cobarde lo dejaré al ultimo para cuando haya exterminado a todos divertirme con el, será entretenido jugar con su desesperación, al fin y al cabo ha de ser un bueno para nada-

-"_¡Este monstruo me está dejando vivo a propósito!_"- exclamó Usopp en su interior.

-¡Ya me escuchaste cobarde, regresaré a cazarte y sentirás el terror, inútiles como tú no merecen ni siquiera que los enfrente en combate!- le gritó Lucci a Usopp, para entonces salir corriendo al sur, en búsqueda de un olor en especifico; el de una mujer, deseaba enfrentar a esa tal Hancock.

Usopp por un lado se sintió aliviado, pero por el otro se sintió muy mal consigo mismo –"_Rayos, no hice nada, el acabó con mi cuadrilla y no metí las manos, todos fueron valientes pero yo… ¡No fui capaz de nada! El monstruo tiene razón, soy un inútil, un bueno para nada"_- se acusó a si mismo mientras empezaba a llorar y se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza. No obstante la agonizante voz de Cricket lo sacó de sus sentimientos.

-Usopp, no lo escuches-

-¿Que?- preguntó Usopp y entonces reaccionó y salió de su escondite, lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de Sweet Pea en el suelo, pero entonces moviendo su mirada a un lado pudo contemplar a Cricket recargado sobre un árbol, con el pecho ensangrentado -¡Cricket-san!- exclamó aterrorizado corriendo hacia el rubio.

-Usopp, has hecho lo correcto, tu precaución nos ha dado una ultima posibilidad- le dijo Cricket tosiendo débilmente.

-Oh dios, no hables Cricket, déjame te atiendo- le dijo Usopp tirándose a un lado del hombre, para luego sacar unas vendas –No lo dejaré morir-.

Usopp estaba vendando a Cricket, cuando este alzó una mano y le detuvo de la muñeca -Detente- le dijo con voz aun mas débil.

-¿Por qué? Si no lo atiendo usted se va a morir, se está desangrando, déjeme ayudarlo ¡Al menos eso debo de hacer!- gritó Usopp intentando soltarse del agarre del moribundo hombre, quien a pesar de su mal estado aun podía sujetar con fuerza.

-Esa cosa es muy fuerte, al parecer mató a Wiper y ahora va a atacar a los otros equipos, no sabemos que va a pasar, pero tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla- se explicó Cricket, luego infló sus pulmones de aire y dio su mejor esfuerzo por hablar en voz alta -¡Si no rescatamos a Aisa todos nuestros sacrificios habrán sido en vano, no podemos permitir que la niña muera! Usopp, tu eres el único miembro del equipo de rescate que queda, mientras el leopardo está distraído tu debes de ir a salvarla-.

El narizón experimento una serie de palpitaciones en el corazón –Pero si hago eso estaría dejándolo morir a usted, además…-

Cricket interrumpió -¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es Aisa? Ella es una nueva generación, es la prueba de que se pueden romper todos tipos de prejuicios y ella…es la consentida de la aldea. Y tu Usopp, no eres un inútil eres un chico que guarda una gran voluntad en su corazón ¡Saca esa voluntad y salva a nuestra Aisa por favor!-.

Usopp se puso de pie y se decidió a obedecerlo –L-lo intentaré, esta es mi oportunidad- enseguida guardó sus pistolas y tras dar un ultimo vistazo a su GPS, se echó a correr al oeste, hacia donde probablemente encontraría a la niña.

Cricket sonrió satisfecho observando el camino que Usopp había tomado –"_Fue una vida llena de errores, pero al final valió la pena_"- se dijo a si mismo y entonces cerró los ojos para hundirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Poco antes, algunos kilómetros al sur<em>

Hancock corría lo más rápido que podía, había escuchado a Luffy gritar, de seguro algo malo le estaba pasando y ella lo salvaría de lo que fuera –"_Luffy, te voy a rescatar y entonces te enamorarás de mí y luego nos haremos novios y nos casaremos y tendremos tres hijos_"-

La alta mujer al fin cruzó algunos metros más de maleza y luego se encontró con que Luffy estaba de pie, observando hacia el suelo aterrorizado, mas no alcanzaba a ver que tenia asustado al explorador –Luffy ¿Qué pasa?-

El aventurero se puso de cuclillas y recogió algo del suelo, entonces tras contemplar lo que tenia entre ambas manos se expresó nervioso -D-díganme q-que no es cierto-

Hancock de inmediato pensó que Luffy había encontrado algo relacionado con Aisa y empezó a pensar lo peor ¿Qué tal si estaba muerta y la sangre era de ella?

Hawkins, Drake y Morgan llegaron y al observar al chico agachado se quedaron extrañados, pero fue el rubio el que se apresuró a hablar, burlándose como de costumbre –Que ¿Ya se canso la niñita exploradora? Que se vaya a su casita a descansar-.

-Ese desgraciado ¡Lo voy a matar!- gritó Luffy se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta de modo que los Shandianos pudieron observarle, entonces les enseño lo que había encontrado; un trozo de ropa rasgada.

-¿Acaso ya mató a alguien?- preguntó Drake

-Ese trozo parece haber sido arrancado por una bestia salvaje, al parecer la persona que fue herida caminó por un tiempo, por eso encontramos sangre. Afortunadamente no es posible que haya sido uno de los nuestros- explicó el sagaz Hawkins

Morgan se rascó la cabeza confundido -¿Pero entonces quien pudo haber sido?-

-Eso no importa ya- dijo Luffy ya mas tranquilo, guardando el trozo de ropa en su bolsillo –Me dejé llevar, es que no quiero que nadie muera-.

Morgan rió y luego dijo con dureza -Pero que ingenuo, por mas fuerte que seas no puedes evitar que la gente cercana a ti vaya muriendo y menos en situaciones como estas, quizás en este momento alguno de tus nakamas este muriendo en manos del monstruo-.

-¡Morgan, ya deja a Luffy en paz!- regañó Hancock dispuesta a enfrentar al de la mano de hacha.

-Está bien Hamock, déjalo- le detuvo Luffy –Se muy bien que hay riesgos en la vida de un explorador, se que todos estamos en riesgos de morir y mas que nada sé que no puedo estar al pendiente de todos- el chico ahora se mostró confiado –Pero no por eso voy a perder el miedo a perder a mis nakamas ¡Por que eso es algo que me mueve! No hay nada mas valioso que la vida y pondré la mía al limite con tal de preservar la vida de mis amigos, por que sin ellos nada tendría sentido, ni siquiera ser explorador-.

-Luffy, pero que inspiradoras palabras- le felicitó Hancock, exagerada como siempre, dejándose conmover de mas por la determinación de Luffy.

Drake sonrió al escuchar las palabras del explorador -"_Un miedo sano puede ser una fortaleza para seguir adelante, este chico aunque no lo aparente es profundo en su pensar_"-

-Pero que tonto, ya te dije que no hay manera de que rescates a todos, es demasiada carga para un debilucho como tú- le comentó el irreverente Morgan, mas Luffy no le hizo caso, por lo que el rubio buscó otra manera de atacarlo -Además tus nakamas se ve que son unos ineptos, van a morir acéptalo-.

Sorprendentemente esta vez Luffy si se calentó, se le acercó con una mirada matona y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago – ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! De mi puedes burlarte, pero no de mi gente-

Morgan se agachó adolorido –"_¿Cómo es que golpea tan fuerte?_"-

-Mis compañeros no morirán y si ustedes me dan la oportunidad, también me gustaría ayudarlos a salir vivos de esta ¡Vamos por Aisa!- indicó Luffy alzando el puño al aire, motivando a todos los de su equipo, excepto el "humillado" Morgan.

Hawkins señaló una vereda natural –Miren, por allí se ve bien, continuemos-.

Hancock observó a Luffy con un rubor en sus mejillas, luego suspiró –"_El lucha por sus amigos y respeta mucho la vida, es tan…tan ¡Kya!_"-.

La adrenalina corría por el equipo Hancock gracias al optimismo contagioso del aventurero Monkey D. Luffy, quien solo al ver un trozo de prenda en el suelo se había encendido de deseos de ganar el cruel juego de Lucci. Lo que si no sabia el chico del sombrero de paja es que ese trozo había pertenecida a la ropa de su mas grande rival, la única persona capaz de ponerlo de cabeza y bajarle la autoestima; la infame ladrona de cabello naranja.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto con el equipo Robin<em>

Respiraba con dificultad, su temperatura estaba un poco alta y se mostraba notablemente cansado, en definitiva su estado de salud no era óptimo. Robin sabía que este imprevisto podría llegar a afectarles en su asignación ¿Pero a que se debían estos síntomas tan súbitos en su compañero?

Y allí estaba Zoro, recargado sobre una gran piedra, sujetándose el costado derecho y jadeando, estaba siendo observado por los guerreros Urouge y Apoo ¡Cuánto odiaba mostrarse vulnerable ante sus camaradas combatientes! Aparte la mirada de Robin lo hacía sentirse incomodo; algo tenía esa mujer, su sola presencia lo ponía a la defensiva ¿Sería su mirada? ¿O su permanente calma? ¿O simplemente su fortaleza emocional? Quien sabe, el punto es que lo sacaba de sus casillas

-¿Qué me ves mujer?- le preguntó con rudeza, tratando de aparentar que no se encontraba tan mal, sin embargo su cuerpo lo delataba.

-Zoro-san, ya díganos que le pasa- le pidió ella con cortesía, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, incluso los guerreros se veían mas temerosos por le estado de salud del mercenario.

-¡Ya dije que nada!- respondió comportándose como si fuese un niño terco, entonces se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a caminar lentamente.

Robin cerró los ojos y luego empezó a seguir a Zoro por detrás, entonces cuando ya estaba bastante cercas de el le tocó con el dedo índice en el hombro –Espadachín-san- le habló con habito que tenia de llamarle siempre de maneras diferentes, el Roronoa apenas se iba volteando fastidiado cuando fue sorprendido por la científica, la cual sin previo aviso le trabó en las piernas y le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

Zoro se sorprendió con la habilidad de la mujer, un aguerrido combatiente como él no era fácil de derribar, lo cual indicaba que la científica tenia ciertas cualidades que se supone no debería tener por su profesión – ¿Qué antes eras una asesina o que?- le preguntó algo enojado, ella no respondió, sino que se puso de cuclillas a un lado del joven – ¿Oye que haces?- le preguntó Zoro sonrojándose y es que la mujer empezó a desvestirlo de la cintura hacia arriba, descubriendo que el traía puestas unas vendas mismas que ayer no portaba.

Los Shandianos, observaban la escena confundidos. Robin los volteó a ver y les dio una orden -Apoo, Urouge, prosigan adelante, los alcanzaré en poco tiempo-

-Claro, hay que adelantar camino que el tiempo avanza ¡Quizás encontremos a Wiper-san!- respondió Urouge y entonces los dos emprendieron marcha.

-¡Hey, detente mujer!- le dijo Zoro muerto de pena, esto se veía tan mal, además por la manera en que la chica le despojaba de la túnica y de las vendas se podía deducir que ella no se dejaba intimidar por nada, cuando se decidía a hacer algo no había manera de detenerla.

Robin abrió los parpados un poco mas de lo habitual al encontrar que Zoro tenia una herida debajo de las costillas -Oh, ya encontré que le pasa, no se como fue tan negligente de su parte el venir hasta acá con tal herida- le dijo en vista de que esa herida estaba muy mal atendida, de hecho era probable que estuviera infectada.

-Me la hice en mi ultima misión allá en Marruecos, aunque un medico rural me curó, o al menos eso creí- admitió Zoro al verse acorralado –Ouch, no me toques- la regañó cuando tocó con los dedos la herida.

-"¿_Como no lo noté antes?_"- se preguntó a si misma, consciente de que ayer cuando se habían enfrentado a Wiper, el peliverde había mostrado su torso. Nico no tardó en encontrar la respuesta; ella se había quedado muy atenta en la bien formada musculatura del espadachín –"_A la próxima trataré de distraerme menos_"- se decidió, para luego continuar –No puede seguir así, esa herida ya se le infectó, por eso tiene calentura, déjeme ayudarlo-

La chica sacó una pomada de su mochila y se disponía a aplicarle el ungüento a Zoro cuando este la detuvo de la muñeca –Suficiente ¿Por qué haces esto? No tienes por que preocuparte por mí, tu debes de concentrarte en tu trabajo y punto, yo soy el que debe de protegerte y estar al tanto de ti-.

-Me disculpará entonces joven Zoro, pero no soy ese tipo de persona- respondió ella, consiguiendo que Zoro la soltara, de ese modo pudo empezar a darle un rápido tratamiento al joven.

-"_Es diferente, no es la clásica investigadora presumida y débil, pero no se por que me parece que hay algo que guarda muy dentro de ella, he notado que no le gusta que la cuestionen sobre su vida_"- razonó Zoro al recordar como ella había estado algo callada y tensa en algunos momentos, pero se negaba a decir la razón, precisamente ella estaba distinta desde que había visto al peligroso cazador, casi como si lo conociera.

* * *

><p><em>No muy lejos de con Zoro y Robin<em>

El hombre gritaba mientras empujaba con sus piernas una enorme piedra que lo tenía atrapado en una pequeña depresión, se estaba esforzando bastante y la espalda se le estaba raspando de tanto ejercer presión contra el suelo para hacer palancas – ¡Ese maldito, no lo perdonaré!- exclamó incrementando sus esfuerzos por salir, en su mente estaba fresco el recuerdo del enfrentamiento del que había formado parte

_Algunos minutos antes_

_-¡Muere bestia!- El atacaba con un par de dagas de manera fiera, no quería darle oportunidad de contraatacar a la bestia, pero esta cubría utilizando sus afiladas garras, aunque no podía evitar recibir algunas cortadas ligeras de vez en cuando._

_-Jaja interesante, ahora estas peleando mejor que antes- le comentó Lucci dando un salto hacia atrás para evadir un ataque –Eso es, todos tenemos algo en que inspirarnos ¡Muéstrame tu odio y ven con todo!-_

_-Nunca me rendiré hasta eliminar a todos los tuyos- le respondió para luego dejársele ir con un gran salto, Lucci intentó rasguñarlo pero él evadió en el aire y le hizo una cortada en el hombro._

_-¡Que emoción! Este juego esta valiendo la pena, quisiera que nunca acabara- habló Lucci tronándose los nudillos, sin dejarse incomodar por la herida que acababa de recibir –Haz pasado la prueba- le dijo a su oponente para enseguida tomarlo por sorpresa y darle una patada que lo mandó a volar y le hizo aterrizar sobre un hoyo._

_-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó tirado en el suelo, adolorido pero sorprendido de que aun siguiera vivo, con la fuerza bruta que poseía el monstruo fácilmente podría haberlo matado de un golpe. Rob Lucci suspiró y entonces se percató de que tenía una gran roca a su lado, entonces puso sus manos sobre esta y empezó a jalarla, buscando sacarla de su lugar._

_-No seas ridículo, esa cosa pesa mas de doscientos kilos- le dijo Wiper, pero cuanto intentó ponerse de pie, un dolor en la cadera lo detuvo y se lo impidió, hubiera sido absurdo que resultara ileso después de la patada del hombre leopardo._

_Lucci sorprendentemente logró retirar la pesada roca, lo cual lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su fuerza –Buen guerrero Wiper, tengo que ir a matar a los debiluchos, descuida, quiero continuar nuestra grandiosa pelea ya con mas calma, te haz ganado mas tiempo de vida-._

_A continuación Lucci selló a Wiper con la roca, dejándolo atrapado en el agujero, para luego irse en búsqueda de sus siguientes presas._

_De vuelta al presente _

-Me despreció, se ha burlado del orgullo de los guerreros de Shandia ¡No soy su juguete! ¡El no se saldrá con la suya! Argh- Wiper usó todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole tal como Lucci le había dicho, sacó voluntad de su odio y milagrosamente al fin logró mover la roca lo suficiente para poder salir al fin.

Tanto esfuerzo lo dejó fatigado, nunca antes se había llevado tanto al límite, ya no se sentía con las mismas energías que antes, mas no pensaba rendirse, nunca descansaría hasta haber vengado a sus camaradas y a su mujer –Laki, ese monstruo será el primero en pagar tu sangre ¡Voy a aniquilar a todos!- gritó al aire en un autentico grito de guerra lleno de furia pero de amargura a la vez.

El poderoso guerrero observó al norte, esa era la dirección que la bestia había tomado después de encerrarlo, quizás si se apresuraba tendría oportunidad de rastrearlo –"_Yo seré quien lo mate_"-

El Shandiano recogió su bazooka y empezó a correr al norte, no avanzó más de treinta metros cuando una inquietud en su mente lo hizo detenerse: Aisa, la pequeña estaba en un peligro real.

Wiper entonces se dio cuenta de que el tenía ventaja de ir con ella, prácticamente tenia el camino libre, Lucci no tenia contemplado que el lograría escapar –"_Si avanzo al oeste, con mi velocidad no tardaré en encontrarla_"- razonó para si mismo empezando a cambiar su rumbo, no obstante un sonido se hizo presente en su mente, el grito de Laki antes de morir, esto lo llenó de furia e impotencia –Grr, que alguien mas rescate a Aisa, si no mato a los asesinos de mi gente, nunca podré estar satisfecho- Wiper entonces tomó la decisión de ir tras Lucci, abandonando la posibilidad de rescatar a la pequeña niña, su rencor le dominaba y lo hacia desear mas vengar a sus muertos que salvar a sus vivos.

* * *

><p><em>Poco después <em>

Usopp corría a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, brincaba rocas, esquivaba arboles y nunca volteaba hacia atrás, aunque de vez en cuando le daba miedo que le saliera el cazador –"_Debo de estar muy cercas_"-

Por naturaleza el era un pesimista, durante toda su vida el siempre había sido un joven con baja autoestima y tener la responsabilidad de salvar una vida humana le era una carga como ninguna –"_No se si lo vaya a lograr, no soy bueno en esto, solo soy un cobarde que se quiere creer un aventurero_"-

Por ir pensando tanto, no se fijó por donde corría y se tropezó con una rama que sobresalía del suelo, su cara aterrizó sobre una aglomeración de lodo y sus rodillas se rasparon por la caída y su reloj se le soltó de la muñeca y aterrizó al frente. El chico alzó su cabeza y la sacudió para sacarse el fango de encima, pero también al hacer esto vio que su reloj había caído, al cogerlo se puso pálido: 18 minutos de tiempo para rescatar a la niña –"_Mierda, no se si voy a lograrlo, soy torpe, quizás no nací para esto"_-

En ese momento de desmotivación, un Montblanc Cricket imaginario se apareció frente al narizón y le repitió las mismas palabras de antes "Usopp, tu no eres un inútil eres un chico que guarda una gran voluntad en su corazón"

Usopp alzó la mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pero este desapareció y fue reemplazado por una Kaya sonriente la cual le dijo lo que le había dicho cuando el partió "¡Genial, una aventura! Amigo te voy a extrañar mucho, cuando vuelvas me cuentas todo a detalle que me haría muy feliz"

-Kaya- pronunció Usopp intentando ponerse de pie, pero se resbaló con el lodo y volvió a caer, fue entonces cuando la ilusión de la rubia se disipó y en su lugar apareció el chico que le había dado la oportunidad de venir a la selva –¡Luffy!-

-Vamos Usopp, confió en que tu serás un gran explorador- le habló ofreciéndole la mano, claro que era un producto de la imaginación de Usopp, pero sus palabras le animaron.

-Cricket me confió la responsabilidad de rescatar a Aisa, Kaya está esperándome y Luffy me eligió para asistirlo ¡Se que me eligió por que vio algo bueno en mí! Esto no se trata de si puedo o no puedo lograrlo ¡Se trata de que tengo que hacerlo!- exclamó para si mismo poniéndose de pie, entonces infló sus pulmones de aire y gritó con determinación – ¡Yo soy Usopp el aventurero y voy a cumplir!-

Y así, con la voluntad renovada, el chico reanudó su camino mientras llamaba a Aisa, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Siete kilómetros al oeste de la aldea Shandia<em>

Urouge y Apoo proseguían con su búsqueda, en ambos se podía leer la desesperación de no dar con Aisa, para ellos dos la pequeña tenía un significado especial, era su amiguita, dese muy pequeña había empezado a procurar la compañía de ellos dos, retándolos al decirles que ella algún día los vencería en combate y autoproclamándose su rival, les causaba mucha gracia y habían formado lazos fuertes con la niña.

-Ven y enfréntame bestia inhumana, aplastaré tu cráneo con mi martillo- gritó Urouge a la nada.

Apoo por su parte empezó a llamar a Aisa, poco le importaba que esto lo volviera presa fácil del enemigo.

Robin al fin los alcanzó apresurada, y detrás de ella un visiblemente agotado Zoro.

Fue entonces cuando los dos guerreros de Shandia se percataron de que nunca se habían detenido a esperar a los dos extranjeros. Apoo tomó la palabra dirigiéndose al espadachín con mucho respeto –Zoro-san ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-.

-Si, era cualquier cosa- respondió el peliverde con confianza, siendo aun algo orgulloso y terco.

-Aun necesita antibióticos para contrarrestar la infección, pero los medicamentos de primeros auxilios que le proporcioné le ayudaran a mantenerse en esta misión- explicó la científica, maravillando a los Shandianos con su manera de hablar tan agraciada.

-No hemos dado con nada ¿Adonde debemos ir ahora?- preguntó el inquieto Urouge.

Robin empezó a observar sus alrededores, fijándose muy bien en los detalles geológicos; formaciones, veredas, zonas donde disminuyera la vegetación, no podían moverse al azar, sus probabilidades de éxito podrían terminar dependiendo del camino que tomaran, siendo que avanzaran más rápido o que incluso encontraran a Aisa, seguramente el enemigo la tenia oculta en algún lugar especial.

Zoro interrumpió la concentración de Robin y se quedó con la mirada bien fija al centro-chicos, _él_ está aquí-.

Apoo se quedó extrañado -¿Uh? No veo ni escucho nada-

-Yo tampoco- concordó Urouge.

-Puedo sentirlo, nos está observando- volvió a afirmar el joven con seriedad, alzando su Shotgun y apuntando con esta en distintas direcciones, tratando de leer los movimientos del cazador, sabia muy bien que a este le gustaba moverse con agilidad y atacar por sorpresa, moviéndose en círculos, buscando la mejor oportunidad.

Urouge y Apoo cubrieron a Robin, quien ya tenía preparada su pistola de defensa. A diferencia de Zoro, ninguno de los tres lograba discernir la presencia del enemigo, lo cual los llevaba a preguntarse como es que su compañero era capaz de detectar que estaban siendo acechados, pero creían en el, después de todo cuando el leopardo había ido a la villa, el había sido quien le había detectado primero.

-Grr- se escuchó el gruñir de Lucci y entonces el sonido de que estaba corriendo con rapidez, pero el volumen iba decayendo lo cual significaba que se estaba alejando del grupo.

-No nos atacó- dijo Urouge sin lograr comprender por que el cazador se había marchado.

Zoro relajó su posición al estar ya fuera de peligro -Estoy seguro que estaba vigilando nuestros movimientos, pero no nos quería atacar, algo tiene en mente-.

Robin puso su mirada en el suelo y razonó para si misma -"_Esto no es normal, además su presencia me causa una sensación de familiaridad_"-

-Capitana ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Apoo acomodándose a lanza tras su espalda.

-No sabemos que nos depara, pero el futuro de Aisa peligra y eso es cierto, apuremos el paso- decidió la científica reanudando el camino, eligiendo ir por una zona medio escarpada, poniéndole el ejemplo a sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, Lucci se transportaba saltando de árbol en árbol –"_Hmph, esa mujer que estaba en ese grupo no tiene la pinta de ser la guerrera, su grupo tenia guerreros pero no se ven tan fuertes, quiero un verdadero reto_"-

De pronto el felino humanoide se detuvo y sonrió satisfecho –"_Ya encontré el aroma que estaba buscando y vaya que está cargado de feromonas, es hora de ir a probar a esa guerrera Hancock_"-

El monstruo tenía localizado su próximo objetivo fijo y con la velocidad sorprendente que poseía no le tomaría mucho tiempo

* * *

><p><em>Tres minutos después <em>

Luffy corría por una extensión llana, inquieto por dar con algo, fuera el enemigo o mejor aun, con Aisa. Hancock iba a un lado de él, parcialmente concentrada, ya que de vez en cuando le ponía le ojo encima y no podía evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

De repente Luffy se detuvo, frenando forzosamente con la suela de sus sandalias, luego se quedó parado y apretó los puños al a vez que se mordía el labio inferior con frustración –Hancock, hay algo que debo decirte-.

-S-si Luffy- Hancock se estremeció y se puso roja al ser llamada de una forma tan decidida por el chico, la alocada imaginación de la Shandiana se puso a trabajar al instante tanto al punto de que su mente la engañó y la hizo escuchar unas palabras que añoraba escuchar –"_Hancock te amo_"-.

-¿Uh?- Luffy hizo una mueca e inclinó la cabeza al ver a la chica caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y empezar a decir "Yo también siento lo mismo" mientras se cubría la cara con timidez. Justo apenas el chico iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando puso su mano sobre su Magnum y gritó – ¡Hamock cuidado!- .

En un segundo Lucci saltaba de unos arbustos, tal como un felino cuando se le echa a su presa para capturarla y en esta ocasión su presa era Hancock, la chica había sido tomada por sorpresa y no alcanzaría a reaccionar, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su vida se venia a su fin, mientras que Luffy iba alzando su pistola para defenderla, pero era difícil que alcanzara a apuntar y disparar de inmediato, ambos estaban en guardia baja.

Se escuchó el sonido de un corte y un grito; Luffy apretó los dientes, Lucci sonrió sádicamente y Hancock abrió los ojos bien grandes; de último momento Hawkins se había interpuesto entre Lucci y su presa y a pesar de estar armado con una espada, nunca se puso con la intención de atacar sino simplemente de defender a la chica, con su propio cuerpo.

-Jeje, uno menos- rió Lucci aterrizando en el suelo y dando un salto hacia atrás para acomodarse en posición de combate.

Boa Hancock se quedó estupefacta, observando al guerrero que permanecía débilmente de pie, agarrándose el pecho donde tenia tres heridas sangrantes -Ha-Hawkins-.

Hawkins volteó hacia atrás -Hancock-sama, usted puede- le dijo con voz débil, para entonces caer al suelo boca abajo ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-Ha ha pero que patético- se empezó a reír Lucci a carcajadas, burlándose insensiblemente del hombre al que acababa de asesinar.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Hancock con los ojos llorosos pero de furia, rápidamente sacó su arco y tres flechas, estaba tan cerca que el monstruo no lograría esquivar.

Lucci leyó las intenciones de Hancock con anticipación y recogió una piedra afilada del suelo, misma que lanzó hacia Hancock con una gran velocidad.

– ¡Hamock a un lado!- exclamó Luffy jalando a Hancock del brazo izquierdo para evitar que el proyectil le diera en el pecho.

-Argh- gritó la mujer al sentir como la piedra le cortaba en el brazo derecho destrozándole el bíceps.

Luffy y Hancock aterrizaron en el suelo con problemas, Luffy giró un par de veces al caer con fuerza y Hancock se quedó tirada boca arriba a un metro de él. El chico alzó la vista en cuanto cayó y vio que la mujer tenia puesta una expresión de sufrimiento, el chico no tardó nada en descubrir la razón; ella se sujetaba el brazo derecho el cual sangraba con abundancia, tan rápido había ido ese proyectil que aunque el la había empujado le había rozado el brazo y con solo eso le había causado mucho daño – ¡Hamock!-

Lucci cruzó los brazos con soberbia –En combate hay varios factores capaces de cambiar el rumbo de la batalla. Guerrera Hancock, cuando supe que eras una de los tres grandes guerreros supe que no podía confiarme así que utilicé tres de los factores clave; elegir el mejor momento para atacar, usar el juego psicológico a mi favor y el elemento sorpresa, no se esperaban que pudiera hacer esas maravillas con una simple roca-

Drake analizó las palabras del rival junto con lo que acababa de suceder y entendió de que se trataba todo -"_Así que el esperó sigiloso a que Hancock bajara la guardia para atacarla, luego se burló de la muerte de Hawkins para provocarla y hacer que eligiera la opción que el quería todo para sacar un ataque sorpresa, si no fuera por Luffy ella estaría muerta_"-

-D-desgraciado- pronuncio Hancock apretando los dientes y resoplando, buscando sobreponerse al dolor de tener un musculo desgarrado.

-Vamos guerrera, no me decepciones y levántate, muéstrame que estas al nivel de Wiper- le instó Lucci viéndola con esperanza -¿O quieres que me vaya y regrese con el cadáver de una niñita para motivarte? Vamos, sabes que soy capaz-.

-¡Ah!- Hancock gritó frustrada y empezó a ponerse de pie, batallando por el hecho de no poder utilizar su brazo derecho.

-¡Cierra el hocico! No eres más que un cobarde- le gritó Luffy al monstruo, observándolo con odio y apuntándole con su Magnum.

Lucci se quedó impresionado por que la retaran con tanta determinación, pero esa impresión se diluyó cuando recordó quien era ese chico-Vaya, miren nadamas a quien tenemos aquí, el debilucho que quiere morir joven-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con el monstruo, este niño es un bueno para nada- le comentó Morgan a Drake, sin tener en consideración la condición de Hancock.

-Me decepcionas- le dijo Drake para enseguida ir a vendar a Hancock.

Luffy respiraba con profundidad y casi no parpadeaba, estaba bien concentrado en la situación -¡¿Que crees que puedes matar a las personas como si fueran moscas y burlarte de ellas?- le preguntó furioso.

-Mírame, soy un poderoso cazador que supera el entendimiento humano, yo puedo y estoy en mi derecho de eliminar a las vidas inferiores como me plazca, no tengo por que respetar la existencia de los patéticos seres humanos ¡Soy el depredador perfecto!- aseguró el orgulloso Lucci.

-Eres un monstruo- le dijo Luffy apuntándole a la cabeza con su arma de fuego.

-"_Je je, mis huesos resisten las balas de fuego, dejaré que lo intente y entonces cuando se sorprenda de que no me hizo efecto lo mataré"_- planeó Lucci. Entonces Luffy presionó el gatillo –"¡_Que potencia!_"- pensó la bestia en cuanto escuchó el disparo y ayudándose en sus reflejos felinos evadió a duras penas agachando su postura. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en su oponente se dio cuenta de que este se le acercaba muy rápido con cuchillo en mano dejándole ya sin oportunidades de esquivar – ¡Grr, adelante!- le retó, cubriéndose con los brazos esperando el cuchillazo.

En eso, Morgan entró en acción y empujó a Luffy contra el suelo, haciéndolo detener su ataque -¡Fuera de mi camino!-.

-¡Morgan estúpido!- le gritó Hancock al ver como el explorador se daba en la mera cara contra el suelo.

Lucci se quedó sin palabras, ya que la acción del hombre de la mano de hacha, no resultaba tener el más mínimo sentido ¿Por qué actuar contra su propio aliado?

-Las niñitas exploradoras solo deben de vender galletitas, si pelean se pueden cortar- se excusó el rubio, para entonces señalar al leopardo -¡Yo tomaré tu vida!-.

-En serio que eres un estúpido- le comentó Lucci para luego agacharse buscando recoger piedras.

-No seas tan predecible- sonrió Morgan alzando su hacha, entonces cuando el enemigo le lanzó las piedras usó su hacha como escudo para evitar ser herido.

Lucci no se dejó desanimar por su intento fallido, sacó sus garras y mostró los dientes amenazadoramente -Pides pelea directa, muy mal por ti-.

-Oi sujeto del hacha, tenemos que trabajar en equipo para exterminar a este desgraciado- le regañó Luffy a la vez que recogía su cuchillo del suelo.

Morgan no respondió al instante, esto debido a que se quedó pensando -"_Hancock ha sacado su inexperiencia al bajar la guardia, apuesto a que si mato a esta cosa, terminaran nombrándome uno de los tres grandes guerreros en lugar de la mujer_"- el fortachón siendo movido por la avaricia al fin presentó su resolución –Esta pelea es mía, no se metan Drake y niña exploradora-

Lucci inició la riña, fue con Morgan y empezó a atacarlo con una ráfaga de rasguños, pero el Shandiano los cubrió todos usando su mano de hacha, cuando el leopardo se detuvo, Morgan intentó cortarlo, pero Lucci evadió dando un saltito hacia atrás, para luego tirarle una patada que golpeó a Morgan en el estomago, haciéndolo que se encorvara.

-Morgan detente, no vas a poder con él- le advirtió Drake sacando su hacha de combate, consciente de que era casi imposible vencer en cuerpo a cuerpo al monstruo.

-Cállate, la gloria será mía- dijo el terco guerrero, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, entonces reanudó su ofensiva con una serie de hachazos, pero Lucci logró evadir todos con facilidad.

-Mira quien es predecible- le comentó el hombre leopardo, Morgan se enfureció y le tiró un golpe vertical, pero esta vez Lucci se hizo para un lado y sujetó el brazo de Morgan con una de sus enormes manos –Solo sabes atacar con este brazo de hacha ¿Me preguntó que harás sin el?-.

-¡No!- exclamó Hancock imaginando que haría el inhumano monstruo, pero no pudo hacer nada; Lucci le rompió el brazo a Morgan.

-¡Maldito seas!- exclamó Morgan cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Lucci se le acercó por la espalda con una expresión fría, entonces le aplicó una llave en el cuello.

-¡No lo hagas!- le advirtió Luffy muy furioso, entonces se dispuso a disparar con su Magnum de nuevo, que desagradable sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta de que no la traía ¡Se le había caído cuando Morgan lo había derribado!

Drake salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para atacar a Lucci, pero desafortunadamente estaba demasiado lejos.

-Todos ustedes irán cayendo, todos absolutamente morirán, destruiré su aldea- dijo Lucci sonriendo sádicamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Morgan con fuerza –Adiós tonto-

Drake se frenó, Luffy se quedó en shock y Hancock gritó aterrada; el cuerpo de Morgan caía al suelo con el cuello roto ¡La bestia le había quebrado la espina a sangre fría!

-Nadie puede escapar de mí- se jactó Lucci, pero interrumpió su festejo al ver a Hancock coger su arco –Oh vamos, te destrocé tu brazo con el que tensas la cuerda de tu arma ¿Cómo vas a disparar con el musculo desgarrado?-.

-No dejaré que sigas matando a mi gente ¡No te perdonaré!- se expresó con convicción, entonces colocó la flecha y empezó a preparar el disparo, pero no logró tensar la cuerda ni a un cuarto de lo debido, por que no podía ejercer fuerzas con el musculo en ese estado, gritó adolorida y dejó caer sus armas al suelo.

-No puedes, te lo dije- se burló Lucci, solo para recibir un proyectil en el hombro, un cuchillo de supervivencia.

Luffy era el que se lo había lanzado y ahora estaba aun mas furioso que antes -Deja de burlarte de los demás-.

-Tu eres el siguiente en morir, quiero acabar primero con los mas débiles ¡Muere!- Lucci Salió corriendo en cuatro patas hacia Luffy, pero el guerrero Drake saltó y le soltó un hachazo, rozándole el hombro al leopardo haciéndolo caer de lado.

-Luffy-san, trabajemos en equipo- aconsejó Drake encarando al leopardo.

Luffy volteó hacia su izquierda, no muy lejos estaba su poderosa revolver -Distráelo un momento Drake-

_-Yo también debo de poner mi parte_- se dijo Hancock en su interior, intentando una vez mas un ataque.

Drake resultó ser más estratégico que Morgan, sus ataques eran más planeados, menos frecuentes y se esforzaba por leer los contraataques de Lucci. Este último se vio forzado a planear mejor sus movimientos.

¡Bang! Luffy disparó por sorpresa y la bala le dio en una pierna, Lucci perdió el equilibrio y Drake le pudo dar ahora si un hachazo en el lomo, cortándole profundamente

Lucci retrocedió adolorido, esos dos ataques eran los dos mas dañinos que había recibido desde el inicio del juego, esto lo enfureció -¡Los mataré!-

-"_No dejaré que mate a Luffy y Drake_"- Hancock cerró los ojos y se concentró, nuevamente empezó a tensar la cuerda, el dolor era insoportable y pronto estaba gritando, luchando por sobrepasar el dolor y llevar su brazo al limite, ella era la hija del líder e iba a defender a su aldea costara lo que costara.

-No puede ser posible- se expresó Lucci viendo a Hancock, ahora entendía por que era de los tres guerreros mas poderosos de la aldea.

Drake atacó a Lucci, el cual esquivó forzosamente tras haber bajado la guardia con Hancock, luego Luffy volvió a disparar, provocando que Lucci tuviera que tirarse al suelo para evitar ser impactado, Drake no le dio oportunidad y dio un ataque aéreo con su hacha, el leopardo logró salvarse al rodar una vez, aunque no se salvó de recibir un rozón en la pierna: estaba bajo presión y sin oportunidad.

El Shandiano alzó su arma para darle un ataque final, sin embargo el ingenioso monstruo volvió a utilizar un recurso inesperado, rugió con fuerza atarantando a Drake y entonces se lo quitó de encima al empujarlo con una pata. Entonces se puso de pie, todo para ser atacado por otro balazo, el cual le pasó por un lado, a escasos dos centímetros de haberle volado la cabeza –"_Trabajan bien en equipo, me están hiriendo ¿Qué debo hacer?_"- se preguntó desesperado, entonces le llegó una idea, observó a Hancock esforzándose y luego vio el cuchillo que tenia clavado en el estomago ¿Por qué no eliminar a su oponente mas indefenso? Como era de esperarse, Luffy volvió a intentar darle, pero como Lucci ya se la esperaba, esquivó saltando en el aire y aun en estando flotando se retiró el cuchillo y acrobáticamente se lo lanzó a Hancock, imitando el estilo de combate de Wiper.

-Ni lo creas- Luffy apuntó el cuchillo y le disparó con maestría, de modo que su trayectoria se vio interrumpida y Hancock se salvó.

-"_Ah, ah, ya casi, ya casi_"- habló Hancock en su interior, cerrando un ojo por el dolor y dejando el otro abierto para no perder de vista a su objetivo.

Lucci aterrizó y se dispuso a atacar a Luffy, pero nuevamente Drake se lo impidió, fastidiado, Lucci le tiró un puñetazo, Drake cubrió con su hacha, pero tanto fue el coraje que Lucci utilizó en su golpe que a Drake se le cayó el arma –Es tu fin- le dijo Lucci haciendo una garra hacia atrás listo para clavársela en el pecho a Drake, no obstante el ensordecedor sonido del arma de Luffy se hizo presente y el hombre leopardo interrumpió su movimiento final al sentir como la enorme bala le perforaba el muslo. Drake sacó una daga y atacó a Lucci, haciéndole un corte en el otro muslo, haciéndolo que se cayera de sentón

Luffy apuntó al pecho de Lucci, el cual no pudo hacer nada más que contemplar la mirada fija y seria del explorador -Tocaste a mis amigos, has firmado tu sentencia-

Un segundo después, Lucci se encorvaba con una herida de bala en el pecho, aunque sus huesos fueran resistentes a las armas de fuego convencionales, la Mágnum de Luffy era lo suficientemente poderosa para perforarlo.

-Ha terminado ¿Que?- Drake se quedó estupefacto cuando Lucci empezó a reírse.

-Jaja, por esto vine yo, esto es lo que quería ver-se expresó la bestia poniéndose de pie, entonces volteó a ver a Drake con una mirada amenazadora –No estorbes- le dijo para luego soltarle una patada, Drake saltó, pero Lucci entonces lo detuvo, enredándolo de la cintura con la cola, le dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo estrelló contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Acto seguido miró feo a Luffy y empezó a acercársele lentamente.

-Eres muy resistente- Luffy le dejó salir otro balazo y le dio nuevamente en el pecho de modo que Lucci cayó al suelo, Luffy suspiró convencido de que al fin la victoria era suya –Lo logramos, ah…n-no puedo creerlo-

Lucci se ponía de pie con dificultad, malherido pero confiado y con una sed de derramar sangre humana –Te odio chico, en serio que te quiero matar-

-Maldita sea- Luffy le apuntó a la cabeza y presionó el gatillo ¡No le quedaban balas!

-¡Te voy a despedazar!-Lucci corrió hacia Luffy con garras y colmillos preparados

-¡Luffy!- gritó Hancock dejando salir su flecha de una vez. La embestida de Lucci se vio frustrada cuando recibió un flechazo en el pecho.

-Eso no me detendrá, n-no lo hará- dijo el sanguinario ser, sacándose la flecha de su cuerpo, entonces nuevamente quiso ir tras de Luffy, pero apenas dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al sentir una debilidad en las piernas –"_¿Llegue a mi limite?_"- se preguntó bajando la mirada por unos segundos, ese momento de desconcierto Luffy cogió la daga de Drake y corrió con el monstruo – ¡Ahhh!- gritó el monstruo cuando el explorador valientemente le saltó y le clavó el arma en el estomago.

-Tu no le das valor a la vida de los demás, no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo- le dijo Luffy soltando el mango de la daga y retrocediendo algunos pasos del herido monstruo.

-T-tú… no puedes matarme a mí, yo soy… el cazador perfecto- dijo Lucci débilmente, sacándose la daga, pero su mirada era borrosa y estaba muy debilitado, había subestimado a sus oponentes y el precio era caro, la oscuridad se apoderó de el y cayó boca abajo con los ojos blancos y el hocico abierto.

-Uff, ha terminado- suspiró Luffy aliviado, pero entonces recordó que aun había cosas por hacer -¡Hamock! ¡Drake!-.

El inventor empezó a recuperar el conocimiento –Eh ¿Qué pasó?-.

-¡Genial, estás vivo!- exclamó Luffy contento de que siguiera con vida.

-Solo me rompió la pierna, creo que soy afortunado- se expresó el Shandiano, pero entonces volteó a ver a su capitana e inmediatamente notó que estaba cabizbaja –Hancock-sama-

-Que pasa Hamock ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Luffy.

-No es eso- respondió la mujer mientras se sujetaba su brazo herido, entonces alzó la cabeza revelando que estaba llorando –Soy una mala líder, si no fuera por mi culpa esto no habría pasado. Hawkins y Morgan están muertos por mi culpa-.

-¿Muerto yo?- preguntó Hawkins levantándose del suelo como si nada, de hecho ni siquiera tenia una herida mortal en su pecho, solo unos leves rasguños. Al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban estupefactos, se adelantó la pregunta que posiblemente le harían –Algunos de ustedes recordaran que antes de venir aquí yo era un mago experto en ilusiones visuales-.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaban como estrellas y se le caía la baba de lo impresionado que estaba -Engañaste al desgraciado, increíble todos nos creímos que habías muerto ¡Eres de lo mas cool!-.

-Ya ve Hancock-sama, no se culpe, las cosas salieron bien- habló Drake y entonces volteó a ver al cadáver de su compañero caído –Morgan se buscó su muerte al no cooperar-.

Hancock sonrió, pero tan solo tres segundos después su sonrisa se vio borrada cuando se escuchó el grito del enemigo, un sonido que dejó a los presentes paralizados e incrédulos.

-Me engañaron, se burlaron de mí. Los mataré a todos- decía el hombre leopardo mientras se ponía sobre las palmas de las manos y sus rodillas, enseguida se erguió y les presentó una expresión facial llena de odio –Pero a ustedes los haré sufrir, les presentaré los cadáveres de sus amigos antes de matarlos, para que lamenten haberme hecho enojar-

Luffy cruzó los brazos -No nos das miedo-

-Un cazador siempre viene preparado- aseguró el cansado y herido hibrido mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón negro, sacó tres ampolletas y se las clavó en un brazo, entonces sonrió a la vez que sentía como regresaban sus fuerzas –Dark Pluton sabe crear maravillas- dijo por ultimo, para entonces asumir su posición en cuatro patas y salir huyendo como bala-

Luffy y su equipo se quedó sin palabras al ver como el enemigo se escapaba a una velocidad aun mayor que la de antes, esas cosas que se había inyectado le habían hecho algo.

-¿Cómo es que no se muere?- se preguntó Hancock, luego volteó a ver a Luffy, quien parecía estar furioso.

-Ya sé que va a hacer ese cruel gato- dijo Luffy, meditando en las amenazas que Lucci les había hecho –Ese cobarde, no lo voy a dejar ¡Hay que acabarlo de una vez por todas!- gritó mientras sacaba su radio.

Drake no entendió a que se refería el joven ¿De que hablas Luffy-san?-

Luffy no respondió, en vez de ello llamó por su radio –Usopp, aquí Luffy ¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó a su asistente para recibir la respuesta, la cual llegó diez segundos después.

-_Luffy, oh dios, perdona, debí de haberte llamado antes, pero tengo prisa, es que el desgraciado acabó con mi equipo, solo quedo yo. Estoy buscando a Aisa, creo que ya no debe estar muy lejos_-.

-Entonces tú vas mas adelantado, eso es lo que necesitaba. Usopp tienes que encontrar a Aisa, tu eres el que lo hará, confío en ti- le dijo Luffy relajando la voz.

-_Seguro que sí jefe_- contestó Usopp, para luego colgar.

El mugiwara ahora llamó al otro equipo –Adelante Robin-

La científica respondió casi al instante -"_Luffy, te escucho_"-.

-Robin, mi equipo se acaba de enfrentar al enemigo, nos causó mucho daño, pero le hemos herido, ahora está furioso y puede que vaya a atacarlos a ustedes, estén pendientes. En caso de que lo enfrenten tengan precaución, es engañoso, pelea cobardemente y gusta atacar por sorpresa -.

-"_Entiendo Luffy, pero ¿Y Aisa?_"-

-Descuida, Usopp la va a rescatar. Bueno cualquier cosa que suceda me comunicas- habló Luffy terminando la comunicación.

-Luffy, no logro entender en que está pensando usted- le comentó Hawkins.

El explorador se acomodó el sombrero de paja, puso su pistola en su lugar y recogió su cuchillo, entonces empezó a caminar al este –Hawkins, cura y cuida a Hamock y a Drake, necesitas protegerlos por si el enemigo vuelve-.

-Luffy ¿Qué haces? Tienes que ir al oeste, por Aisa- le indicó Hancock.

Luffy se detuvo y giró el cuello para ver a la guerrera, entonces sonrió confiado –Regresaré a la aldea, Usopp va a rescatar a Aisa, estoy convencido de que lo va a lograr. Pero creo saber que es lo que hará el hombre leopardo, me le voy a adelantar para impedir que lo logre-.

-Luffy-san, es muy peligroso que usted vaya solo, si es encontrado no va a tener oportunidad en una lucha uno contra uno- le dijo Hawkins sacando su espada –Yo puedo pelear a su lado-.

-No, tu vas a cuidar de ellos dos, iré solo y acabaré con todo esto, confíen en mi, se lo que estoy haciendo- se expresó el aventurero con determinación, acto seguido se fue corriendo a lo mas que daba su cuerpo rumbo a la aldea Shandia.

-Es muy arriesgado ¿En serio funcionará lo que quiere hacer? es decir, está dejando todo a la suerte, no hay seguridad de que suceda todo lo que está pensando que acontecerá- dijo Hawkins incrédulo.

Drake sonrió observando el camino que Luffy había seguido -Se veía muy seguro de si mismo, quizás esté percibiendo algo que nosotros no-

Hancock suspiró -"_Luffy, creeremos en ti_"-

* * *

><p><em>En la aldea Shandia<em>

Los aldeanos se encontraban dentro de una construcción, la mas grande y resistente que tenían. Todos ellos estaban tensos y en expectativa debido a la critica situación en la que se encontraban.

Brook estaba en la puerta asomándose hacia afuera. Solo por precaución le había indicado a su gente que se ocultara, no le daba confianza la palabra del hombre leopardo, ese inhumano ser parecía tener un gusto por el asesinato y una obsesión con la cacería.

-Brook-sama- le llamó una mujer alta

-¿Qué pasa Aphelandra?-

-Law no está, no se cuando se fue-

Brook casi se atragantó tras las palabras de la aldeana de Shandia – ¿Como? Ese terco ¡No debe de arriesgar su vida!- exclamó furioso.

Cuando el líder menos se lo esperaba, se le acercó Bonney muy angustiada -Brook, yo iré con usted-.

No muy lejos de la aldea, el shaman Law observaba al horizonte, entre sus manos sujetaba una gran katana, su mirada era salvaje y decidida, ardía con el deseo de tener a su hija de vuelta, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque Brook le hubiera advertido que no se arriesgara, el no podía obedecer, primeramente por ser el padre de la secuestrada y en segundo lugar por que era el hombre mas poderoso de Shandia, el mayor de los tres grandes guerreros.

Quedaban menos de doce minutos de tiempo y conforme el reloj iba avanzando, el miedo iba incrementando ¿Pegaría el desanimo a los valientes que en estos momentos se arriesgaban con todo por rescatar a Aisa y vencer al poderoso enemigo?

* * *

><p><em>Regresando a la selva<em>

Rob Lucci iba perdiendo velocidad, el efecto de la adrenalina que se había inyectado se le estaba acabando, estaba ya bastante herido y sus reservas energéticas eran cada vez mas bajas, por primera vez le estaba pasando la idea de que quizás era demasiado para el enfrentarse a todos los guerreros.

Se detuvo en una gruesa rama de un árbol y buscó en sus bolsillos para encontrar que solo le quedaban otras tres dosis de adrenalina y unos cuantos esteroides de energía –Tch, ya no puedo jugar más con mis presas, ya voy a pelear a matar directo-

El monstruo se trasladó por unos treinta segundos más por la selva, hasta que llegó en un punto en que esta terminaba, al frente observó un afluente, en el cual estaban bebiendo agua una manada de venados –"_Tengo sed y con carne podre recuperar fuerzas rápidamente_"- pensó escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, con sus habilidades fácilmente podría atrapar varios animales y devorarlos sin perder mucho tiempo. Vigilo los movimientos de los animales y cuando vio el momento tensó sus músculos para dejárseles ir, pero antes de que lo hiciera sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás detectando un ligero ruido de detrás de el, por ese motivo giró el cuello hacia atrás y empezó a olfatear; no había ningún aroma animal o humano, solo el fresco olor de las hierbas, por si las dudas arrancó unos troncos que le servirían de proyectiles en caso de que algo saliera mal y enseguida volvió a concentrarse en sus presas animales.

En ese momento, a unos tres metros de Lucci, se levantó del suelo un hombre cubierto de ramas, hojas y lodo y apuntó con una escopeta, para enseguida dispararle sin demora al experto cazador, quien recibió el impacto en la pantorrilla.

Lucci rugió y se dio la vuelta, contemplando a su rival fue capaz de apreciar que traía puesta una bandana en la cabeza y que su manera de mirar fría y decidida muy diferente a la de los otros hombres que había enfrentado. El hombre bombeó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza; el seco disparo de una shotgun perturbó la tranquilidad del bosque.

Pero Lucci no estaba muerto, de último momento se impulsó con sus patas traseras, dando un enorme salto al aire, era de vital importancia matar a ese sujeto antes de meterse en más problemas, así que mientras aun estaba en el aire, preparó un tronco.

-Deberías de estar más atento a tus alrededores gatito- le comentó el agresor recargando tranquilamente su escopeta en sus hombros.

-¿Uh?- Lucci abrió los ojos bien grandes al sentir una presencia detrás de el, girando el cuello observó que un musculoso hombre caía junto con el, mientras preparaba un masivo martillo – ¡Argh!- el leopardo escupió sangre al salir volando tras recibir un potente golpazo en la espalda baja, su trayectoria iba directo a una gran roca que sobresalía cercas de la orilla del rio –"_Debo de evadirla a como de lugar_"- le enorme hibrido intentó girarse en el aire para alterar su trayectoria, pero un punzante dolor en el abdomen lo detuvo, que sorprendido se quedó el ver que tenía una lanza clavada. La distracción le costó cara; no pudo reaccionar y se impactó con la gran roca de espaldas, su mirada se volvió algo borrosa y su cuerpo se quedó tieso -Me emboscaron ¿A mí el gran cazador?-

El hombre de la escopeta empezó a caminar hacia al frente, reduciendo su distancia al leopardo, luego el hombre del martillo y un sujeto de extraños brazos se le unieron caminando a su derecha y su izquierda. Todos ellos parecían hombres de guerra, poderosos e inspiradores de temor

-No esperes misericordia de nosotros- le dijo el de la bandana, observando despectivamente a Lucci y sonriendo casi maliciosamente, entonces sacó una katana e hizo como que lamia su filo.

Lucci trató de ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró, su cuerpo ahora si estaba la limite, al menos su visión regresó a la normalidad y percibió que los dos sujetos que acompañaban al del arma de fuego estaban cubiertos con lodo y hojarasca, esto lo hizo darse cuenta de que por ese motivo no los había logrado olfatear, aunque eso no explicaba como es que lo habían rastreado y como habían leído sus movimientos, era casi como si alguien los coordinara -¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?- preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, para luego sacarse la lanza y aventarla al frente.

-Pusiste tus asquerosas garras sobre mi amiguita Aisa, prepárate para sufrir la ira de mi martillo- respondió el grandote, el guerrero Urouge, primer discípulo del mayor de "los tres grandes guerreros de Shandia".

-Ya venias herido, créeme que no vas a salir de este vivo- le dijo el de los brazos largos mientras recogía la lanza del suelo, el guerrero Apoo, segundo discípulo del mayor de "los tres grandes guerreros de Shandia".

-Si Usopp va a rescatar a Aisa, entonces lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros es matarte, hasta aquí llegaste- comentó finalmente el mas terrorífico de todos, el chico rudo y mercenario duro curtido en campos de batalla de todo el mundo; Roronoa Zoro.

Lucci mostró los colmillos y entonces sacó las tres inyecciones de adrenalina que le quedaban, no tenía de otra, debía enfrentar y matar a esos tres, esto era cada vez menos un simple entretenimiento, el juego de "cazador-presa" se iba equilibrando y poco a poco Lucci se iba volviendo presa, perdiendo por consiguiente su papel de cazador absoluto. Con lo que no contaba, es que a unos treinta metros, detrás de un árbol localizado en terreno un poco alto, se encontraba oculta una persona más.

-Me pregunto si la decisión de Zoro de emboscar y eliminar al monstruo es la mas sensata, um, pero pensándolo bien no queda opción, somos el ultimo equipo capaz de hacerlo- se decía a si mismo esta espía, la que coordinaba los movimientos del equipo; la inteligente Nico Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro minutos después <em>

Lucci jadeaba, ahora si que estaba cansado y herido, ni siquiera la dosis de adrenalina le había ayudado con esos tres guerreros, los movimientos de ellos tres eran muy precisos y calculados, nunca desesperaban, nunca caían en las tácticas de él, leían todo lo que intentaba y lo contraatacaban con precisión, era impresionante que actuaran con tal gracia y estrategia _–"¿Cómo es posible que sean tan inteligentes?"- _se preguntaba vez tras vez y es que nunca se había enfrentado a unos hombres tan precisos_. _

Robin observaba con unos binoculares al leopardo, conforme transcurría el tiempo se iba familiarizando mas con las estrategias, la ofensiva y las tácticas evasivas de este. Todo el tiempo estaba pensando en opciones de ataque, consciente de que de ella dependía que los guerreros salieran ilesos, hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla, Urouge, Apoo y Zoro solo tenían algunos rasguños y el monstruo ya estaba casi derrotado. Acercó su radio a su boca y empezó a dar instrucciones a los combatientes, quienes traían oculto en sus oídos un receptor de audio.

-_Urouge, atácalo por la derecha, pero no lo golpees, solo fíntalo lanzando el martillo justo enfrente de el, así perderá de vista a Apoo_-

-_Apoo, cuando Urogue lo finté, entonces tú atacaras rápidamente por detrás, el probablemente alcance a esquivar con sus reflejos felinos, pero lo hará a duras penas_-

-_Zoro, cuando el evada a Apoo, habrá descuidado su lado izquierdo, aprovecha para darle con tu katana en la pierna izquierda, sus piernas ya están muy heridas, si continuamos atacándolo ahí su habilidad de esquivar sus ataques disminuirá considerablemente y todo se hará mas fácil_-.

Los tres hombres a cargo de Robin se voltearon a ver entre si y asintieron entre ellos con un movimiento de cabeza, para entonces hacer como su "cerebro les había indicado".

Lucci se puso en guardia al verlos dispersarse –"_Ahí vienen de nuevo, atacarlos no ha funcionado, incluso cuando los intento tomar por sorpresa ya saben que haré, esta vez esquivaré y contraatacaré"_- planeo rápidamente, entonces vio que Urouge saltó al aire con su martillo preparado –"_Ahí_ _viene el primero, es fuerte pero su armas es lenta"_ – razonó esperando a que el grandote le soltara el martillazo volador.

-¡Muere!- exclamó Urouge haciendo el martillo para atrás, pero ya cuando casi llegaba aventó su martillo a propósito y este cayó unos tres metros frente a Lucci, el hombre cayó a la derecha de Lucci y sonrió –Jeje, con mis propias manos te acabaré-.

Lucci se quedó estupefacto con el movimiento y su mirada se posó sobre el masivo martillo que yacía frente a el-_"¿Pero que ha hecho? Fallo a propósito y quedó desarmado ¡No puede ser!"_- el felino se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, pero era demasiado tarde, en ese momento Apoo ya se había colocado detrás de él y le soltaba un lanzazo, debido a esto apenas alcanzó a evadir hacia su izquierda, ya que el martillo y Urouge le cubrían las otras direcciones posibles -¡Maldito!- gritó frustrado, cuando entonces sintió que le herían la pierna izquierda, sorprendido volteo y vio al espadachín peliverde armado con la katana.

-Estar bajo presión limita tu percepción, de cualquier manera no tenias opción mas que esquivar al a izquierda, donde yo ya te estaba esperando- le dijo Zoro con calma. Lucci entonces saltó al frente y empezó a arrastrarse para alejarse de ellos

-¿Cómo le hacen?- preguntó desesperado, observando a los tres, ya sentía que perdía, le dolía todo y simplemente no podía con ellos, sus piernas estaban ya muy maltratadas y mas herido aun estaba su orgullo –"_Yo soy el gran cazador ¿Cómo es que voy perdiendo con estos tres inútiles? ¡Ni siquiera me dan tiempo de preparar proyectiles! Algo no está bien con ellos ¡Algo están haciendo y no se qué!_"-

-_Zoro, el ya está intimidado y al parecer ya no puede moverse igual, actúen con precaución y cuando surja la ocasión acabalo con un disparo de Shotgun en la cabeza_- indicó Robin al notar la desesperación del monstruo.

Lucci sacó los esteroides de energía de su bolsillo y los observó en la palma de su mano -"_No quería hacer algo tan deshonroso, pero no pienso morir así. Según Hody estas cosas te dan poder extra por un tiempo limitado y luego te envejecen un tanto, pero prefiero ese destino a la vergüenza de ser eliminado por estos insectos_"-

Robin tensó su rostro al ver que el leopardo se tragaba unas pastillas-_"¿Pero que está haciendo?"_- le daba muy mala espina y su sospecha se intensifico aun mas al ver al monstruo sonreír con malicia –_Chicos, guarden una distancia considerable, parece que se la va a jugar con eso que se comió_-.

-"_Vamos Robin, ahorita se inyectó algo y de todos modos no nos hizo nada_"- pensó Zoro confiado.

Lucci se encorvó y empezó a toser descontroladamente, entonces cayó sobre sus manos, se podía apreciar que estaba sufriendo de fuertes espasmos musculares, duró así por unos diez segundos hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Pero que ha hecho?- preguntó Apoo extrañado, pero aun a la defensiva.

Parecía que el monstruo se había hecho daño a sí mismo, pero cuando este alzó la cabeza y les miró se dieron cuenta de que no era así, su mirada era completamente salvaje y presentaba una inexplicable sonrisa.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Zoro cuando la bestia de repente se le dejó ir a Urouge a una rapidez que sobrepasaba la imaginación.

Robin sintió que el estomago se le revolvía cuando el monstruo le dio un golpe con palma abierta en el pecho a Urouge mandándolo a volar hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra unas rocas, que fuera capaz de aventar de esa manera a un hombre tan pesado con tal facilidad no tenía otra explicación mas que las pastillas le habían otorgado un poder aun mas sobrehumano del que ya poseía.

-¡Maldición!- injurió Zoro alzando su escopeta para apuntarle al monstruo, pero justo en ese momento su mirada se empezó a volver borrosa –"_Esta infección ya me alcanzó otra vez ¿Por qué ahora?_"-

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se estrelló la avioneta de Fullbody y Jango<em>

Nami estaba hincada a un lado de la avioneta, donde ahora había un par de montículos de tierra, ambos con una estaca clavada y algunas cuantas flores salvajes que ella misma había recolectado en el camino. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto mientras terminaba de tomarse un minuto de silencio para sus camaradas caídos –"_Fullbody, Jango, descansen en paz, su muerte no será en vano_"-.

Le dolía la muerte de ambos, los dos habían sido tan amistosos y apoyadores, pero lo único que podía hacer por ellos era triunfar en este misión.

Se puso de pie. Le había costado buen rato encontrar el lugar, pero le había servido para conocer mejor los alrededores, ahora ya sabia como llegar a la choza de Nyon-ba, como llegar al lugar del impacto, como encontrar los escarpados montes donde había enfrentado al hombre lobo y prácticamente no le costaría mucho llegar a esa base donde estaban los sujetos que habían disparado y derribado a la avioneta donde había llegado, esto la puso a pensar -"_Por lo que me dijo el hombre lobo, esos sujetos son los que tienen el Poneglyph y muchas joyas más, quizás esta sea la ultima vez que me tenga que arriesgar tanto, con esas riquezas seguro que rescato a mi pueblo y saco una ganancia extra_"- razonó contenta mientras sus ojos se tornaban en símbolos de berries.

Por lo pronto se decidió a ir a investigar la avioneta, allí podría encontrar múltiples artículos que le auxiliarían en esta aventura, aparte de que ahora que hacia memoria, había traído ropa extra, la cual le hacia falta después de haberse enfrentado al monstruo. Se acercó a la avioneta y tras subirse a ella empezó a sacar las cosas útiles, encontró desde encendedores, navajas y energéticas barras comestibles hasta municiones, una pistola propiedad de Fullbody y un cinto que precisamente tenia soporte para dos pistolas de mano. Siguió buscando y guardando objetos en su mochila hasta que dio con una pequeña maleta de viajes en la cual estaba la ropa extra, no había nadie viendo así que se empezó a cambiar sin problemas.

-¡Mucho mejor!- exclamó satisfecha estirando los brazos; ahora vestía una blusa turquesa sin mangas, unos shorts cortos color beige, unas botas de aventura y además se decidió a portar el cinturón en el cual ahora traía su pistola y la de Fullbody, esto complementado con la correa que estaba atada a su muslo derecho, la cual ocultaba como siempre un cuchillo de emergencia. Su apariencia era idéntica a la de una exploradora de películas de aventura, una tal "Lara".

Nami iba a proseguir con su tarea, cuando su estomago sonó, era natural, después de todo todavía andaba en ayunas –"_Me concentré tanto en dar aquí que olvidé buscar algo de comer_"- se dijo a si misma sujetándose el área del estomago, apenas se dio la vuelta y un objeto le pegó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo; era una manzana.

-Es curioso ver como pasaste de estar de duelo por tus compañeros a estar alegre, aunque hambrienta- le llamó una voz familiar.

-¡Nyon-ba!- La ladrona se giró ciento ochenta grados y fijó su atención en las copas de los arboles, en uno de ellos estaba de pie la vieja ermitaña con una canasta llena de frutas.

-Anda come, vas a necesitar energías para encontrar los artefactos que andas buscando- le animó la anciana.

-Nunca imagine que la encontraría aquí espiándome- sonrió la de cabello naranja recogiendo la manzana del suelo.

-Llegué por coincidencia, estaba buscando frutas y medicinas cuando di con este lugar- comentó Nyon para luego bajar de un salto del árbol –Por cierto, quería ver si puedes hacerme un pequeño favor-.

Nami asintió de inmediato, aun siendo una ladrona, era agradecida y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a su salvadora -Claro que si, le debo la vida así que haré lo que usted me diga-

* * *

><p><em>Regresando a con Robin<em>

Había visto al enemigo vencer e incluso posiblemente matar a sus camaradas y se había encontrado incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, el leopardo humanoide se había vuelto mas rápido, fuerte y salvaje, cada vez que ella intentaba avisarles a sus compañeros ya era demasiado tarde; el monstruo había mandado a Zoro al rio de un patada, le había lanzada una enorme roca a Urouge para aplastarlo y había estrellado a Apoo contra un gran árbol con tanta fuerza que el grueso tronco se había partido en dos.

Aun siendo una mujer de personalidad fuerte, capaz de controlarse y mantener la calma, no era tan insensible como para evitar sentir temor, temor a que los chicos hubieran muerto, que _Zoro_ hubiera muerto y finalmente que fracasaran en sus intentos de rescatar a Aisa, ahora quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que fuera el fin de la niña.

Por lo pronto el cruel enemigo se había marchado al parecer para buscar nuevas victimas o quizás a curarse ya que estaba muy herido y cansado. La cuestión ahora era ¿Qué podía hacer ella en esto momentos? Haber, justo ahora estaba sola y no quedaba mucho tiempo, obviamente aunque quisiera no alcanzaría a rescatar a Aisa, por lo que la conclusión es que debía de imitar a Luffy y poner su confianza en Usopp, por mientras lo único que podía hacer era auxiliar a sus compañeros, quizás aun estaban vivos.

Por si las dudas salió de su escondite armada con su pistola defensiva y empezó a caminar con cautela. Pero cuando hay una bestia vengativa cazando desde la sombres, hay poco que se puede hacer al respecto; Robin escuchó un gruñido y casi al instante fue tacleada por un lado por lo que cayó al suelo rodando algunas veces hasta que quedó tirada boca abajo tras la sacudida.

Lucci se plantó frente a ella y la observó con odio, su expresión ya era completamente la de un maniaco, las pastillas le habían vuelto aun más sanguinario

–Te encontré maldita perra, tu eras la que estaba coordinando a esos idiotas- le dijo con rencor, entonces con la pata la volteó para que quedara boca arriba –Ya verás, te voy a…-

La bestia no terminó su frase esto debido a que se quedó en shock al reconocerla – ¡Robin!-

La químico bióloga abrió sus ojos, le dolía el cuerpo y al parecer se había lastimado la cadera, pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención a ello, estaba tan sorprendida como el enemigo, el la conocía y a ella se le hacia muy familiar, esa manera de hablar era idéntica a la de su primero amor –No puede ser ¿Rob Lucci?-.

Un encuentro inesperado en un momento critico.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Ok, aquí cortamos, les confesaré que otra vez tuve que partir el capitulo en dos, no era mi plan pero ya ven lo que pasa a veces.<p>

Espero no tardarme tanto con la actualización del siguiente capitulo, estoy batallando mucho para escribir, siento como que perdí expresividad y no se exactamente por que razón, me sucedió. Pero no quiero tirar la toalla, voy a seguir aunque eso requiera un esfuerzo extra.

El titulo del siguiente capitulo naturalmente será "**El valor de la vida pt. 2**" y quisiera añadirles que será el ultimo de esta primera saga de introducción, a partir del capitulo diez empezará la segunda saga titulada "**El explorador y la ladrona**" ya verán por que se titula así.

Les agradezco sus reviews y me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, la verdad es que me han apoyado mucho y me han dado ánimos para seguir con este proyecto.


	9. El valor de la vida pt 2

Perdón, perdón, perdón, después de más de un año de espera me presento aquí actualizando el capitulo. Detalles al final.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el sensei Eichiro Oda<em>

_Anteriormente:_

_El reto sangriento del hombre-leopardo Rob Lucci se ha ido convirtiendo en una aguerrida batalla donde los guerreros de Shandia han ido cayendo uno a uno._

_Ahora mientras Wiper busca venganza, Usopp busca salvar a Aisa y Luffy ha tomado la sorpresiva decisión de regresar a la aldea Shandia, intuyendo cual será la próxima acción del depredador._

_Lucci por su parte ha eliminado a toda la cuadrilla de Robin, pero sorprendido la ha reconocido al verla frente a frente. Esto quedando tan solo cinco minutos para que se acabe el tiempo para rescatar a Aisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 9: El valor de la vida pt. 2**

_En su mano sostenía como de costumbre un puro, mientras que usaba su garfio para escribir una contraseña en un teclado numérico localizado en una puerta de alta seguridad. Estaba un tanto aburrido y al menos seria entretenido ir a ver cómo iban los resultados de investigación científica._

_La gran puerta se abrió dando así vista al laboratorio designado a la experimentación en humanos._

_Inhaló humo de su puro y entonces lo expulsó lentamente mientras observaba todos esos enormes contenedores en las paredes del cuarto, las múltiples camas con correas y finalmente la enorme mesa de trabajo tras la cual se encontraba trabajando el Dr. Hogback._

_-Doctor Hogback, veo que ahora si está trabajando-_

_Hogback había estado tan concentrado con su trabajo que apenas y se percató de la presencia del asociado –Oh Sir Crocodile, por supuesto, el proyecto de las bestias Zoan va avanzando satisfactoriamente, fosfosfos-._

_-Sin duda, pero no nos salgamos de la realidad y recordemos que esto se debe a los avances del doctor Chopper. Ese estúpido reno tenía que traicionarnos ahora- _

_-No desespere Sir, yo tengo aun mayor capacidad que el doctor Chopper, continuaré este proyecto…no ¡Incluso lo mejoraré!- se expresó Hogback con delirios de grandeza._

_-Haha, ya que está tan confiado ¿Por qué no me da un tour? Me interesa saber cuál es el proceso de creación de una bestia zoan-._

_-Fosfos, por supuesto- respondió con nerviosismo, sabiendo muy en el fondo de si que el doctor Chopper era el experto en la experimentación Zoan, pero con un poco de suerte se haría parecer el especialista ante Crocodile –Le enseñaré paso a paso como es que se fusiona un ser humano con una bestia-._

* * *

><p><strong>En la selva de Shandia, regresando a los acontecimientos entre Robin y Lucci<strong>

-¡Robin!-

-No puede ser ¿Rob Lucci?-

Estaba más que pasmada, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo y eso que había sido embestida por una bestia de trescientos kilogramos, todo porque esa bestia sanguinaria había resultado ser nadamas y nadamenos que alguien que fue importante en su pasado, aun lo recordaba como el callado chico del sombrero de copa; Robert Nicholas Lucci.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Él fue quien le ayudó a adaptarse en el primer año de sus estudios universitarios en Londres y que más adelante más que en un apoyo se convirtió en su compañero sentimental, fue una relación muy corta pero importante en su vida, en aquellos días de juventud cuando todo era tan simple, cuando ella podía ser feliz y tenía un exitoso futuro por delante…antes de que la _pesadilla_ empezara.

Esto desafiaba toda lógica ¿Y si ella era la que lo estaba confundiendo? Si bien el tono de voz era el mismo que el de Lucci, su comportamiento era el de una bestia sin corazón, un ser de la maldad que lo único que buscaba era encontrar satisfacción a sus retorcidos deseos de asesinar, o como el mencionaba "cazar presas dignas". Lucci no podía ser este inhumano monstruo.

Los rayos del sol que traspasaban los espacios entre las hojas de las copas de los arboles la golpeaban en su frente donde tenía una herida sangrante, el húmedo calor selvático y el nerviosismo del que era pánico la hacían sudar y su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al impacto físico y emocional, estaba a merced de una bestia que de un solo movimiento podría matarla, pero que sola la veía con su mirada animal, tan sorprendido como ella, a juzgar por su reacción él tampoco podía creerse que este encuentro se estuviera dando.

-Tú- el monstruo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños para entonces expresarse frustrado -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo es que sé tu nombre? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-

La garganta se le cerró y sus pupilas se dilataron ¡En realidad el hombre leopardo se identificaba a sí mismo como Lucci!

Lucci se impacientó por el silencio de su presa, súbitamente sentía un vacio en su mente, una horrible sensación de no saber exactamente quien era sí mismo -¡Contesta mujer, dime como es que te conozco!- demandó respuesta.

Tragó saliva y respondió con voz seca, olvidando por unos momentos que tenia frente a sí a un frio asesino -Soy yo, Nico Robin, nos conocimos en Londres-

-¿Londres?- se preguntó Lucci, mostrándose sumamente confundido.

Ella percibió que algo no estaba bien, nada hacia reaccionar al leopardo-"¿_Amnesia?_"- intuyó, eso explicaría por qué solo la reconocía por nombre pero no sabía quién era ella realmente, muy probablemente solo estaba el nombre en su subconsciente.

-No mientas, yo nunca he estado en ese lugar ¡Deja de mentir!- exclamó con agresividad.

-Las mañanas en la universidad, las tardes de paseo, aquella vez en que nos infiltramos al baile de graduación de los estudiantes de medicina ¿no lo recuerdas?- Robin se reclinó soportando el dolor de cadera que padecía tras haber sido aventada por él y entonces fue lo más directa posible –Lucci, nosotros fuimos novios-

-¡Mientes!- acusó sintiendo que estaba siendo manipulado por ella; el jamás habría hecho todo es que ella decía, si bien sentía una laguna mental, estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus orígenes –Yo fui creado en el laboratorio del doctor Hogback-

La ágil mente de ella reaccionó particularmente ante el nombre mencionado por la bestia -¿Doctor Hogback?-

Ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar ¿Qué no era ese un famoso científico que fue extraditado de su país por realizar experimentos ilegales? Si ese era el caso entonces quizás el misterio había sido resuelto, había una teoría que juntaba la versión del monstruo con la realidad que ella había vivido –Eso lo explica todo, a ti no te crearon en el laboratorio, te cambiaron-.

El peligroso monstruo se quedó tranquilo, controlando su ira inherente y sus tendencias animalisticas de asesinar a diestra y siniestra. Robin sabía que él estaba analizando la verdad de su existencia, quizás al fin estaba comprendiendo que no era más que una herramienta de lo que probablemente era una desquiciada y maligna organización secreta

Pero Lucci mostró los colmillos e hizo una afirmación con un aire de soberbia -Yo soy el cazador perfecto-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Robin, la expresión en el rostro de Lucci era la de un psicópata asesino –Rob, controla esos instintos animales, tu eres un hombre, yo puedo contarte sobre tu verdadera identidad- le dijo mientras cuidadosamente deslizaba su mano derecha en dirección de su cinto de trabajo donde tenía guardada su pistola de emergencia, cerciorándose de que Lucci no la mirara –"_Su mente está atrofiada y esas pastillas que consumió parecen haberlo vuelto aun mas animal. Tengo que ser cautelosa_"-

-Eres una manipuladora profesional ¿Crees que por conocer mi nombre sabes todo de mí? Ingenua- le dijo despectivamente mientras le clavaba sus intimidantes ojos asesinos en los ojos azules de ella.

Al saber que el hibrido la iba a atacar sacó su pistola de un rápido movimiento pensando en apuntarle a la cara de inmediato, sin embargo la bestia fue más rápida y con un ágil movimiento la desarmó y entonces sacó sus garras dispuesto a empalarla.

-Ugh- Robin alcanzó a girarse hacia un lado evadiendo el mortal ataque, pero tras esta maniobra no pudo evitar que el monstruo la capturara por la cintura con ambas manos, entonces la alzó mientras ella intentaba vanamente liberarse –L-Lucci-.

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras, yo soy lo que soy y me gusta ser un cazador ¡Y tú no eres más que una presa más!- se expresó como todo un desquiciado para entonces empezar a estrujarla entre sus garras con el fin de asfixiarla.

-"¡_Ha enloquecido!"_- conforme la presión sobre su tórax aumentaba, Robin forcejeaba mas desesperadamente, pero de nada servía contra la fuerza inhumana del leopardo –"_No puedo respirar_"- le estaba faltando al aire y sus huesos no soportarían la presión, si no moría asfixiada lo haría aplastada; su vista se iba nublando, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo e iba adormeciendo por falta de circulación sanguínea adecuada –"_No quiero morir…no_"-

-Muere presa- dijo Lucci listo para aplastarla entre sus garras de una vez por todas. Pero un ruido sospechoso lo detuvo, alzó la mirada hacia arriba ¡Sorpresa! Un espadachín volador venía cayendo de las copas de los arbolas con una espada preparada en mano, el hombre leopardo no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y recibió una cortada en la espalda que lo hizo soltar a Robin y rugir de dolor.

El espadachín aterrizó amortiguando con sus rodillas y guardó su katana mientras el monstruo caía al suelo. Pero no prestó más atención al animal sino que volteó a un lado y vio a la mujer tirada en el suelo, pálida e inmóvil -¡Robin!- exclamó preocupado yendo a tirarse de rodillas a un lado de ella y dándole suporte entre sus brazos -¡Robin, despierta!- dijo preocupado sacudiéndola con cuidado, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

El espadachín sintió un gran alivio cuando vio como la morena abría lentamente sus ojos y de sus labios salían unas entrecortadas y débiles palabras –Zoro-san, estás bien-

-Hey, por poco y mueres y lo primero que haces es hablar de por mí, vaya mujer más rara- dijo el Roronoa sonriente a pesar de su maltrecho estado, provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Robin.

El breve momento de Zoro y Robin fue interrumpido por la descontrolada risa del ya maniaco Lucci quien cruzaba los brazos confiado – ¿Cuánto más piensan aferrarse a lo imposible? No hay futuro para nadie, todos van a morir en esta asquerosa selva-.

Zoro se alzó y se puse frente a Robin para protegerla –Esas pastillas te volvieron más fuerte, pero por lo visto más estúpido- asumió una posición de combate, si algo tenia presente en cada misión de las que participaba es que siempre había un momento en el que se debe poner todo su ser sobre la línea y apostar el todo por el todo, su misión era proteger a Robin y no pensaba irse a la tumba en la deshonra de haber fallado –Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas, _estilo de una espada…_-

El peliverde no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que el dolor en su costado regresó sacándolo de concentración y obligándolo a encorvarse –"_Esta maldita infección_"-.

Robin se alarmó -Los medicamentos han perdido su efecto, la fiebre regresará- alertó a su guardaespaldas, recordando el tan mal estado en el que había venido a la asignación.

-Ja, a cada momento se ven más patéticos- se burló Lucci poco preocupado por sus heridas -¿Cuánto más van a forcejear contra su derrota? Yo ya he ganado-.

Zoro se estaba ya tambaleando, pero no se rendía ante su malestar -No te crezcas tanto, ya no andas al cien…uno de nosotros te matará-.

-"_¡El juego!_"- Robin captó inmediatamente a que se refería el monstruo al proclamar su victoria y lo comprobó cuando observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera -¡El tiempo se nos ha…!-

¡Bang! Una potente explosión irrumpió la paz de la selva Shandiana causando un ruidoso estruendo, aves empezaron a volar por los aires, roedores y reptiles salieron de sus escondrijos asustados. Zoro apretó los dientes, Robin bajó la mirada y Lucci puso una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Y así una inocente niña muere en una explosión. No pudieron rescatarla, yo he ganado- presumió el hibrido.

-No- pronunció Zoro sin querer aceptar la idea, no podían haber fracasado -¡Esto no puede haber pasado!-.

Robin se cubrió la frente con una mano y suspiró pesadamente.

Pero en eso su radio comenzó a sonar y es escuchó la voz de Usopp llamando, la morena tomó el aparato y volteó a ver a Zoro, dudosa en cuanto a si debería de contestar.

-Contéstenle, oigan como les confirma la muerte de la pequeña Shandiana- les dijo Lucci muy insensiblemente, deseando verlos entrar en desconsuelo antes de matarles.

Robin sentía como se le comprimía el estomago y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad y valor para acercar sus temblorosas y frías manos a la radio, acercarla a sus labios secos y corresponder la llamada –Adelante Usopp-

Un silencio se apoderó y a los exploradores les parecieron eternos los segundos que tardó su compañero narizón hasta que este finalmente contestó y les dio la noticia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hace algunos minutos, en otra parte de la selva a diez kilómetros al oeste de la aldea.<strong>_

_Usopp corría por la selva, brincando arbustos y raíces, evadiendo helechos y rocas. Estaba convencido de que estaba cercas de su objetivo – ¡Aisa! ¡Contesta Aisa!- gritaba a voz en cuello de vez en cuando, mientras seguía avanzando._

_Continúo así, corriendo cada vez más rápido, sintiéndose desesperado con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que en un momento dado, escuchó una vocecita que lo llenó de felicidad._

_-¡Acá estoy! ayuda- respondió al fin Aisa._

_-Voy a salvarte Aisa- gritó Usopp a todo pulmón, completamente regocijado. Guiándose por los gritos desesperados de la pequeña, recorrió un tramo, hasta que superó unos helechos y pudo verla:_

_La niña estaba amarrada a una rama de un alto y ancho árbol, también se podía notar que en la base de esa rama había un artefacto extraño. Al mover su vista más abajo pudo percatarse de algo que lo dejó pálido de miedo; debajo de la rama de la que colgaba Aisa, a unos metros de distancia había un charco en el que descansaban un par de cocodrilos hambrientos que esperaban pacientemente a que la niña cayera a sus fauces._

_-Ándale narizón, la bomba va a explotar- le apuró la Shandiana empezando a patalear._

_-Allá voy- respondió Usopp y tras mirar brevemente a los depredadores y tragar un poco de saliva salió corriendo hacia la base del gran árbol –Uf, si Kaya no me acepta después de todo esto, creo que me daré un tiro en la cabeza- decía mientras empezaba a trepar con dificultad el tronco del árbol –Debí haberme traído el hacha-._

_-Ay pero como eres torpe, papá ya habría llegado- le reclamó Aisa desesperada._

_A Usopp no le agradó ese comentario -Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu salvador. Además tus papas no soy tan heroicos en la noche en vez de andar al pendiente de ti andaban haciendo ciertas cositas que ni para que las cuento que no entenderías- _

_-¿Estaban teniendo sexo? Yipee, ahora si voy a tener un hermanito- festejó la pequeña._

_-Woah, yo que creí que eras una niñita inocente de siete años- se impresiono el narizón subiendo torpemente como podía por el tronco._

_-¡Tengo nueve!- corrigió la niña poniendo los ojos blancos de enojo._

_Usopp al fin llegó a la rama y empezó a caminar con cuidado, balanceándose y avanzando quedito mientras Aisa le apuraba y le llamaba despectivamente con el mote de "patas de jabalí" –En serio eres una mocosa malcriada- le dijo Usopp y cuando al fin llegó a con ella sacó un cuchillo y se puso de cuclillas a su lado._

_Aisa al ver el arma blanca se asustó y se arrepintió -¡Kya! no me mates- _

_-Oye, si no soy el malo de la película- dijo Usopp usando el cuchillo para liberarla de sus ataduras, entonces le dijo que subiera a su espalda para luego observar el marcador de la bomba que estaba en la base de la rama -¡Ah diez segundos!-._

_-¡Kya! Tenemos que saltar y enfrentar a los cocodrilos cuerpo a cuerpo como si fuéramos Wiper- dijo la Shandianita toda asustada._

_-¿Estás loca?- Usopp empezó a observar los alrededores, entonces vio una liana junto a la rama y una terraza natural que estaba cruzando el charco de los reptiles -¡Eso es, sujétate a mi espalda Aisa! ahaaahaahaaa- Usopp agarró vuelo y saltó agarrándose de la liana como Tarzán tomando vuelo hasta que estaban alejados del árbol._

_La bomba estalló causando un tremendo ruido y una onda expansiva detrás de ellos que los impulsó, haciendo que fueran más rápido –Lo vamos a lograr- dijo Usopp muy contento, pero cuando iban a medio camino la liana se trozó._

_-¡Imbécil!- insultó Aisa en el instante en que se quedaron flotando en el aire por un segundo._

_Ahora ambos gritaban y chillaban aterrados mientras caían directo a los cocodrilos que abrían sus fauces esperando una cena fácil. Era el fin._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo raro, ya no sentían que iban cayendo sino que se desplazaban horizontalmente, como si fueran volando._

_-¿Uh?- Tanto narizón y niña malcriada abrieron los ojos y vieron que un moreno musculoso, con peinado mohicano y un cigarro en la boca los sujetaba a uno en cada brazo mientras iba volando en los aires._

_Los dos sabían que solo hay una persona con moha en el mundo capaz de dar saltos de longitud de tal magnitud -¡Wiper!-._

_Wiper volteó a ver a cada uno con una media sonrisa en su rostro -Je, mocosos-._

_El trío aterrizó estrepitosamente en el suelo, tan mal que cada uno salió rodando a en diferentes direcciones; Wiper se frenó con dedos y talones con agilidad, Aisa se agarró de una raíz que sobresalía en el suelo selvático y Usopp fue a darse en la cabeza contra un árbol lo que le causó un chichón. No había sido el rescate ideal, mucho menos el aterrizaje perfecto, pero el punto es que gracias a la valentía de Usopp y la oportuna intervención de Wiper, Aisa estaba a salvo. Shandia había ganado el juego._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regresando a con Robin, Zoro y Lucci <strong>_

-_Robin ¡Aisa está a salvo, ganamos!_- informaba un emocionado Usopp por la radio de Robin.

-Usopp…gracias- agradeció Robin sonriente y sintiéndose aliviada por completo.

-_¡Usopp eres genial!_- se escuchó a Luffy gritar por la transmisión con alegría.

-_Por algo me llamaban "Usopp el invencible" en la escuela, jaja _– presumía Usopp.

-_Pero si Wiper hizo casi todo. Tú eres un chillón_- incluso se escuchaba que decía Aisa.

Los presentes dejaron de prestar atención a la radio y observaron al cazador que no lograba reaccionar ante las inesperadas noticias.

Zoro sacó su espada y le apuntó a Lucci con la punta de esta –El que ha perdido eres tú cazador- afirmó sintiendo como su fuego interior se encendía de nuevo, revitalizando su voluntad.

–Maldita sea- el cazador no podía creerse su humillante derrota, desde un principio no le había entrado en la cabeza la sola idea de que le ganaran en su juego -Insectos, seres inferiores ¿Cómo puede ser que lo hayan logrado?-.

Zoro sonrió confiado y se relamió los labios pareciendo ahora él la bestia salvaje -Eso ya no importa. Ahora no hay nada que nos detenga, ten por seguro que te vamos a cazar- el Roronoa sabía que el momento anímico era suyo, ahora era cuando el enemigo estaba más vulnerable -Aun si me mataras, otros vendrían por ti. No tienes otro destino más que el fracaso-

Aun cuando se sentía muy mal y presentaba fiebre, no demostró ningún miedo al asumir posición de combate y retar con soberbia al malherido y desmoralizado animal –Ven uno contra uno, a estas alturas pienso que ni siquiera puedes conmigo-.

Lucci retrocedió un par de pasos atrás apretando los dientes, por primera vez en toda la confrontación se sentía temeroso, sintiendo que el siguiente en morir podría terminar siendo él y no una de sus presas ¡Si tan solo hubiera masacrado a todos cuando tuvo la oportunidad! Solo por soberbia había dejado a algunos vivos, pensando en prolongar así su diversión. Ahora estaba herido y sus presas estaban renovadas y listas para oponerse.

-Ven, enfréntame- invitó Zoro abiertamente.

-"_No, ellos no experimentarán el dulce sabor de la victoria_"- pensó maliciosamente, ardiendo de deseos de venganza, sabía que su supervivencia estaba en juego, su plan maestro había quedado anulado, pero no se iría sin dejar su marca –¡Los maldigo a todos! Esto no se quedará así, en este juego todo se vale y juro que este día será trágico para ustedes ¡Trágico como no lo imaginan!- amenazó para entonces ponerse en cuatro patas y echarse a huir de Zoro y Robin entre la maleza.

Zoro intentó ir tras el rastro del animal, pero el mareo se lo impidió -Ni crea que, ugh- el Roronoa terminó cayéndose de sentón, esto le causó pena y con un sonrojo volteó a ver a Robin, que bueno fue encontrarla distraída. Cada vez que hacia algo estúpido frente a ella su orgullo era golpeado y no quería seguir terminando como un idiota.

-Está acabado. Incluso si va tras Usopp y Aisa, Wiper lo matará- comentó el espadachín –Jaja todo esto estuvo cerca- rió, pero para su sorpresa Robin no pareció ni escucharlo, la científica se mantenía cabizbaja y muy seria -¿Estás lastimada?-.

-No, no es nada- respondió la morena en una actitud muy cerrada, observando con una mirada apagada el camino que Lucci había tomado.

Zoro percibió una misteriosa tristeza en la científica -"_Otra vez se puso rara, de repente se vuelve distante ¿Qué pasa con esta mujer? Bueno, no es que me importe_"-.

Robin dejó sus conflictos emocionales a un lado y se centró en la situación actual -Zoro-san, antes que nada vayamos a ver si Urouge y Apoo aun siguen con vida, no podemos dejarles morir-.

Zoro resopló, había que admitirlo; esta mujer no solo era una genio a la hora de tomar decisiones, también era demasiado intrigante, en si era raro para él fijarse en detalles como ese, pero por algún motivo que no podía explicar, estaba interesado en saber más de ella. Pero ya eso sería para después, la situación aun era complicada.

* * *

><p><strong>A siete kilómetros de distancia<strong>

Hancock corría al frente a toda velocidad mientras se sujetaba su brazo herido mientras que detrás de ella Hawkins trataba de seguirle el paso mientras cargaba a Drake por motivo de que este tenía una pierna rota.

-Hancock-sama, no puedo seguirle el paso- admitió el ex mago deteniéndose agotado.

Drake bajó la mirada y se expresó frustrado por su estado actual -Déjame Hawkins, ustedes tienen que continuar buscando supervivientes-.

Hancock apretó los puños y regañó a Drake – ¡No digas eso! ¿Recuerdas que dijo el maravilloso y apuesto Luffy? Que la vida era muy valiosa y que el luchaba por sus amigos. No podemos morir aquí hacerlo lo haría sentir como un fracasado ¡Lo apoyaremos sobreviviendo!-.

-Pero Hancock-sama-

-Es más, les ordeno que dejen de seguirme, yo me puedo proteger sola, así que que iré a buscar más sobrevivientes por mi cuenta- les dijo la guerrera con autoridad.

Hawkins respondió –No podemos hacerlo, si algo le pasa a usted que es la hija del líder, viviremos para siempre en la deshonra-.

Hancock sonrió confiada –No me pasará nada, Luffy se encargará del enemigo, se que lo hará- aseguró y entonces como la mujer terca que era dejó a los dos guerreros atrás y partió en búsqueda de sobrevivientes –"_Luffy, creo en ti, se que tu decisión fue la correcta_"-

* * *

><p><strong>Unos pocos después, cerca de las afueras de la aldea Shandia<strong>

Trafalgar Law estaba subido sobre una roca, observando al horizonte con una mirada de desconcierto, aumentando la presión sobre su arma; una enorme katana.

Hace diez minutos que había abandonado Shandia, devorado por la inquietud no había sido capaz de soportar más y se había escapado con la meta de apoyar en la misión de rescatar a su hija ¿Qué clase de padre podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su única hija estaba en peligro de muerte?

Pero justo ahora no se podía mover, no sabía cómo proceder, la explosión acontecida hace unos minutos le había impactado dejándole perplejo. Aisa podría haber muerto.

Maldijo en sus adentros, de nada servía ser el guerrero más poderoso de la aldea. Si su hija había muerto ya no sería capaz de seguir adelante ¡No sin ella!

-¡Law!-

Volteó hacia atrás al escuchar la misma voz del líder Brook llamándole. El moreno no venia solo, iba acompañado de una armada y alterada Bonney.

-¡Trafalgar, te prohibí que abandonaras la aldea!- regañó enérgicamente el alto moreno, señalando acusadoramente al shaman –Si tu mueres…-

-¡¿Y que quería que hiciera entonces?! ¿Esperar a que esa bestia matara a mi Aisa?- respondió Trafalgar calentándose de ánimos.

-¡Confiar Law, confiar en nuestra gente! Su voluntad es fuerte, tú no podías ir por Aisa misma, ella no puede perder a sus padres, le afectaría por siempre-

Law se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Brook y contestar alzando aun más la voz-¡Yo soy el más poderoso de Shandia!-.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Bonney con voz afónica y los ojos llorosos –Nada de eso importa, lo único que importa…lo único que quiero saber es qué pasó con mi niña-.

Ambos hombres cedieron en su acalorada discusión. Ella tenía razón y tristemente la respuesta a su pregunta era incierta y estaba carcomiéndose la consciencia de los dos.

-¡Contéstame Law!- gritó la pelirosada cayendo en la ansiedad al percibir como la única respuesta de su marido era una cabeza agachada y una mirada cubierta por las sombras.

Brook tomó la iniciativa –Escucha lo que te voy a decir Bonney-.

Y entonces todo sucedió en un parpadeo, de detrás del tronco de un árbol salió un rayo amarillo con negro que impactó a Brook mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol Caoba dejándolo inconsciente.

Bonney se paralizó al ver como el monstruo quedaba atrás de ella, imponente y amenazante –A-aléjate- balbuceó temerosa alzando su lanza.

-¡Bonney!- exclamó Law cuando el hombre leopardo atrapaba a su mujer con una mano sin darle siquiera oportunidad de reaccionar. Automáticamente desenvainó su katana y sintió su sangre acelerarse -¡Maldito!-.

-Así que tu eres el guerrero más poderoso de Shandia- comentó Lucci en un tono neutral –Eres la clase de hombre que sería mi presa favorita, un verdadero reto-.

-¡Entonces suéltala y enfréntame, yo seré tú rival!- exclamó desesperado, temiendo por la vida de su mujer.

-¡Déjame animal!- gritaba Bonney golpeándolo en un intento de liberarse.

-Silencio mujer- dijo Lucci apretándola con más fuerza haciéndola gritar.

-¡Suficiente!- Law dio un salto en el aire con su katana preparada para rebanar al enemigo, la reacción de este fue que de último momento puso a Bonney como escudo – ¡No!- Law tuvo que desviar su propio ataque quedando así abierto a un contraataque. El hombre leopardo no desperdició oportunidad y le dio una patada. Bonney exclamó el nombre de su esposo y este quedó en el suelo.

-Q-que- Law se recuperó al instante mostrando que no solo era capaz de atacar con habilidad sino que también era resistente -¿No querías una pelea? ¡Enfréntame a mano limpia!- demandó con ira, si no hubiera cambiado la dirección de su espadazo de último momento habría empalado a su propia mujer.

-Guerrero Trafalgar Law, en tu experiencia debes de conocer un hecho indiscutible de la naturaleza- dijo el hombre leopardo rascándose el mentón -¿Alguna vez has visto que un cazador siga reglas? No, un depredador no tiene código de honor ni barreras, es un ser despiadado que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad-.

-Eres despreciable-

-Ahora- Lucci acercó una de sus filosas uñas de leopardo hacia el cuello de Bonney –Suelta el arma o si no la degüello-.

-¡No lo hagas querido!- suplicó Bonney sabiente de que todo era una trampa –T-tu puedes derrotarlo-.

-Un solo movimiento y ella morirá ¿La sacrificarás por una oportunidad?- planteó Lucci.

Law tragó saliva y entonces dejó caer su katana al suelo y gritó a todo pulmón -¡No te dejaré morir Bonney!-.

-Haha, siempre intentando protegerse entre sí ¡Depender de los demás es su debilidad!- Lucci se le dejó ir al desarmado Law para azotarle un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Pasó solo medio minuto y ahora Law estaba de espaldas al suelo muy maltratado mientras que Lucci seguía intacto gracias a sus tácticas sucias.

-Ja, no me contendré más. Los destruiré a todos, te mataré guerrero Law, luego a tu mujer y entonces aprovecharé y devastaré toda la aldea, decenas y decenas de gente inocente caerá ante mis garras, intentarán correr, gritaran por misericordia. Pero ni uno quedará, darán sus vidas para que nazca la leyenda del cazador más poderoso de la historia- explicó Lucci con total salvajez, con un deseo incontenible de asesinar a sus presas ¿Y a su desquiciado juicio quién eran ahora sus presas? Todo hombre mujer y niño de Shandia.

-Animal, eres el mal de los males- maldijo Law intentando levantarse, pero esta vez sí estaba muy adolorido tras haber sido impactado cinco veces consecutivas por el animal, cualquier humano normal hubiera muerto de solo dos golpes.

-¡Law, no!- chilló Bonney aterrorizada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Jaja, ya no te puedes ni mover ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Que ahora puedo matar a tu mujer frente a tus ojos- amenazó el depredador sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡No, por favor no!- exclamó Law estirando una mano como si quisiera alcanzar a Bonney desde donde estaba tirado.

Lucci se relamió los labios -El rostro de un guerrero derrotado pidiendo clemencia por sus seres queridos, no hay mejor regalo para el cazador final-.

-¡No lo hagas!-

-No temas, pronto la acompañarás a la tumba- dijo Lucci acercando su garra libre a la cabeza de Bonney; la chica cerró los ojos y Law intentó desesperadamente por hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo. Era el fin.

-Muere...ugh- Lucci se detuvo antes de asesinarla al sentir un objeto golpeare en la nuca, sacándolo de concentración -¿Qué?-.

Bonney abrió un ojo, Law logró ponerse de pie con dificultad y el monstruo observó el proyectil que le había golpeado en la cabeza.

Una antigua Remington Magnum.

_¿Qué clase de persona tendría la ocurrencia de lanzar una pistola como si fuera una simple roca? ¿Qué hombre tendría las agallas de deshacerse de su arma frente a un enemigo oportunista? ¿Quién poseería el talento de aparecer en el momento preciso?_

-Hey, como que ya estuvo con eso de jugar al gatito malo ¿no crees?-

-¡Tú!- exclamó Lucci observando al agresor que muy despreocupadamente se apoyaba contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y que además una sombra le cubría los ojos por motivo de que portaba un singular sombrero de paja.

El chico alzó la mirada y sonrió burlonamente –Vaya que sorpresa, el gatito ya no puede más- dijo al notar la malherido y agotado que se veía el hombre leopardo.

-Mugiwara- dijo Lucci con rencor, ofendido por las palabras del chico ¡Si no era más que un flacucho debilucho! ¿Cómo es que tenía las agallas de seguir burlándose del cazador perfecto?

Luffy dejó de cruzar los brazos y se separó del tronco –Sabía que intentarías ir tras la aldea gatito- pausó para quitarse el sombrero y lanzarlo hacia un lado como si fuera un platillo giratorio, entonces infló sus pulmones y dejó salir un provocador grito -¡No eres más que el perdedor más cobarde!-

-¡Grr mugiwara!- rugió Lucci con tal ira y descontrol que dejó de presionar a Bonney soltandola, la chica entendió que esta era una oportunidad que Luffy le había regalado y se escabulló. Para cuando Lucci se dio cuenta, la mujer ya estaba al lado de Law, ofreciéndole de vuelta su katana y buscando protección con él.

-Jajaja, baka- Luffy empezó a reír con su alegre risa, hasta sujetándose el área estomacal de tanto carcajear.

-Graaah- Lucci alzó la cabeza y rugió más salvajemente que nunca.

-¡No lo provoques, se volverá más peligroso!- le advirtió Law que apenas y se mantenía de pie con ayuda de Bonney.

-Shishishi- Luffy puso una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado y alzó el pulgar dejando atónito al guerrero –Sonríe Traffy, Aisa está a salvo-.

-¿Qué?- Bonney sintió un indescriptible alivio al escuchar la noticia.

Pero que Luffy diera tal noticia no le cayó nada bien al enemigo -¡No te soporto!- Lucci se le dejó ir a Luffy en cuatro patas como bala con el fin de embestirlo.

-Woah- Luffy lo esquivó dando un salto hacia un lado de modo que el iracundo animal dio contra el árbol, la planta se llevó la peor parte ya que fue partida a la mitad por la fuerza sobrehumana del monstruo –Estuvo cerca-.

-Chico ¿En qué estás pensando?- cuestionó Law sorprendido por lo temerario que era ese muchacho de camisa hawaiana y pantalones de pescador.

-Grr- Lucci salió de entre los escombros de madera que el mismo había creado –Tendrás la peor muerte, no te perdonaré-.

Luffy se puso más serio, por suerte que todo había salido bien, el animal se había dejado provocar ante los insultos, olvidando así a Law, Bonney y Brook. Tenía que comprarles la oportunidad de ponerse a salvo.

Qué alivio que su instinto le había dicho que la bestia atacaría a la aldea, ahora por lo pronto necesitaba asegurarse de que no fuera matando más personas indiscriminadamente –"_Antes que nada tengo que alejarlo de Shandia_"-.

Lucci se veía más salvaje que antes, con una mirada más animal que humana, con las garras fuera y la adrenalina revitalizando sus músculos. Necesitaba matar a esa insignificancia de humano que desde un principio había estado burlándose llamándole perdedor y cobarde.

Luffy analizó la situación; estaba cansado, armado solamente con su cuchillo de supervivencia, enfrentando a un enemigo mucho más rápido, fuerte y con una insaciable sed de sangre... era claro que estaba en una tremenda desventaja.

-Grr- Lucci rugió y fintó al frente como si quisiera atacar, Luffy se hizo hacia atrás por reflejo y alzó su cuchillo actuando muy a la defensiva, esto provocó la risa de Lucci -¿Qué esperas? Estás muerto de miedo, no eres más que una mosca-

-Oh, entonces seré la primera mosca en derribar a un leopardo…ups perdón, más bien dicho un lindo gatito mimado-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Lucci cargó predeciblemente contra Luffy quien otra vez aplicó la misma y se quitó. El leopardo esta vez fue a dar contra una gran roca y que sorprendente fue que la masa rocosa fue la que quedó hecha trizas.

Fue entonces cuando la no muy brillante mente de Luffy hizo clic y se dio cuenta de un hecho a su favor-"¡_Eso es, conforme se enoja mas se vuelve más salvaje!_"- el mugiwara se armó de confianza –"_El no está el cien por ciento, tengo oportunidad de ganar_"-

-¡Hey Traffy!- llamó al joven Shandiano –Llévatelos a la aldea, también te encargo mi sombrero. A partir de ahora el animal es mío-.

Trafalgar sacudió la cabeza –Mugiwara no seas tan confiado, este monstruo es despiadado y ahora está furioso a más no poder, te destruirá-.

-Shishi Traffy, deberías de aprender a confiar más en los amigos- sonrió el alegre joven y entonces se tronó los nudillos –Este desquiciado no es el primer sujeto que me odia al que me enfrento; el narcotraficante "gato negro Kuro", el general asesino "Don Krieg el hombre arsenal" y cómo olvidar a Eric el okama- relató haciendo memoria de sus anteriores encuentros.

_-"¿Cuánta experiencia tiene este joven? A juzgar por su edad debería ser un novato"- _pensó Law.

Luffy ahora se tronó el cuello con un movimiento de cabeza y suspiró haciendo una mueca de disgusto –A decir verdad, la ladrona es mas tremenda que todos, me pone de nervios, solo de pensar en ella me hace sentir algo raro en el estomago, como un cosquilleo incomodo-.

-¡No seas estúpido y acepta la realidad, no estás ante un gatito sino ante un ser nunca antes visto! ¡Serás idiota si te lanzas solo!- insistió el cauteloso y conocedor shaman de Shandia.

-¿Y que si soy un idiota?- cuestionó Luffy para entonces estallar –Traffy ¿¡Cuánto es lo que vale una vida!? ¡Anda dime lo importante que es una vida!- el Monkey dejó salir vapor de sus fosas nasales y entonces se expresó con convicción – ¡Prefiero ser el mas baka del mundo a dejar que mis amigos sean asesinados!- tras dejar salir la tensión, Luffy sacó la lengua –Y el enemigo si es un gatito-

-"_¿Qué es este chico?_"- pensó Law callado ante los ideales del joven.

Lucci se alzó respirando profundamente y balbuceando con coraje -Gatito, gatito…gatito ¡Deja de llamarme gatito, pedazo de mierda!-.

-Umh, gatito- dijo Luffy picándose la nariz causando que el animal bufara –Gatito, gatito, gatito, gatito ¿A que no me atrapas?- retó echándose a correr a la selva.

Lucci rugió y se le quiso dejar ir en persecución, pero un dolor en sus piernas se lo impidió –"_Necesito energías, mi velocidad y fuerza está disminuyendo con cada movimiento_"-.

-Hey gatito ¿Ya te cansaste?- gritó Luffy desde la selva al ver que no era perseguido –te reto haber si puedes conmigo-.

-¡Comiendo tu carne me restauraré mugiwara!- rugió Lucci saliendo en persecución del mugiwara.

Luffy sabía que estaba siendo arriesgado, pero ser así era algo que siempre lo hacía salir adelante y su voluntad ya estaba decidida y no cambiaria de parecer –"_Por mis amigos, acabaré con todo esto de una vez, ellos son todo para mí. No veré morir a ninguno más frente a mis ojos, lo prometí ante la tumba de Sabo"_-

* * *

><p>Law recogía la pistola magnum del suelo que Luffy había olvidado llevar, la abrió y se encontró con que no traía ninguna bala en su receptáculo –"<em>Aun sin balas le supo dar un uso a su arma de fuego; salvar a mi mujer<em>"-

Bonney ya estaba emocionalmente más calmada, pero sentía tristeza por el chico del sombrero de paja, sin pensarla se había ido a su muerte, todo por proteger a todos cuantos pudiera –Ese joven Luffy, no sé cómo saldrá de esta-

-Insistió mucho en un enfrentamiento de uno contra uno, no entiendo que es lo que tiene pensado hacer ahora- dijo Law ya recuperándose de la golpiza y cogiendo su katana.

-Se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros- concluyó Bonney en un suspiro.

-Yohoho- una débil risa por parte del alcalde Brook captó la atención de la pareja.

-¡Líder!-

El moreno estaba sentado y recargado contra el tronco que había impactado momentos antes, sangraba de la frente y un cristal de sus lentes de sol estaba roto –Yohoho, no hablen como si se tratara de un chico cualquiera, el no se ha sacrificado, va a prevalecer…lo pude ver en su mirada-.

La pareja de Shandianos se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que les lideraba, meditando en sus palabras ya que en la mayoría de las veces el hombre del afro solía estar en lo correcto.

-Volvamos a la aldea, el deseo de Luffy-san es que se salven los mas que se puedan. Law tienes que salvar todas las vidas que se puedan- dijo el sabio Brook alzándose de pie, recordándole a Law lo vital que era no como guerrero, sino como el médico de la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>En los laboratorios de investigación de Dark Pluton <strong>

_-Interesante- _

_Crocodile no tenía otro adjetivo mejor para describir lo que estaba viendo a través de los cristales llenos de líquido. Eran tres contenedores, en el primero estaba un hombre de conectado con tubos, en el segundo estaba un hombre con características desarrolladas de un perro dálmata y finalmente en el tercer contenedor había un hibrido totalmente desarrollado que era un hombre toro similar a Lucci y Jyabura._

_-El proceso no puede ser mas explicativo, primero tenemos un espécimen humano recibiendo las sustancias necesarias para que el proceso de transformación se lleve a cabo. Luego ya empieza a desarrollar las características animales y finalmente tenemos a la bestia Zoan completa, en este caso particular el hombre-toro Dalton-._

_-¿En cuánto estará listo Dalton?-_

_-En un par de semanas podrá salir, pero requerirá un proceso de adaptación, las bestias zoan recién creadas son muy animales-._

_-¿Cómo está eso?- cuestionó Crocodile frunciendo el ceño._

_-Un ser mitad bestia y mitad hombre no es algo natural, por eso son mentalmente inestables. La única bestia Zoan en control total de sus facultades e instintos es el mismo doctor Chopper- explicó Hogback._

_-Ese científico tuvo muchas agallas para probar la formula en si mismo antes que en un espécimen- concordó el del garfio._

_-Fosfos, sin dudas que es una maravilla viviente. Todos los humanos que hemos utilizado han padecido del mismo efecto secundario, es inevitable- dijo el doctor Hogback muy pensativo –La principal razón por la que un zoan pierde su humanidad es porque pierde todas sus memorias del pasado, no saben quienes fueron en su vida humana-_

_-Hahaha ¡Y eso es lo mejor, los hace más fácil de manipular hahaha!- Crocodile se soltó riendo cruelmente ante ese último hecho._

_-Pero Sir, ese es un efecto que quisiéramos eliminar. Que el noventa por ciento de los especímenes pierdan el control y caigan en la locura se debe en gran parte a que en su subconsciente no saben que son ¡Eso los vuelve inestables y peligrosos!-._

_-¿Es posible que un Zoan recupere sus memorias?-_

_-No lo sé, no se tiene documentando ningún experimento que haya recuperado sus memorias, aunque…bueno, hay algo que usted debe saber sobre la última generación Zoan-._

_-¿Se refiere a Lucci, Jyabura y Kaku?-_

_-Así es, sígame Sir, hay algo que debo mostrarle- indicó Hogback haciéndole la seña de que lo siguiera._

* * *

><p><strong>Y en la selva <strong>

-Me escuchaste bien Zoro, quiero que todos regresen a la aldea- decía Monkey D. Luffy a través de su radio mientras continuaba en carrera entre la densa maleza del área. A sus espaldas solo se observaba como arboles caían y se alzaban pedazos de plantas a la par de los salvajes rugidos de Lucci.

-_Luffy nunca entenderás_- se escuchó la respuesta de Zoro.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, bueno nos vemos al rato que tengo unos asuntos pendientes-

Lucci rugió al mismo tiempo que Luffy hablaba, esto hizo que Zoro entendiera que estaba pasando –"_Oi Luffy ¡No me digas que te estás agarrando contra el animal!_"-.

-¡Adiós Zoro!- fueron las palabras de despedida del joven que a continuación apagó la radio para concentrarse en la realidad. Volteó hacia atrás y vio como la encolerizada bestia humanoide estaba reduciendo la distancia entre ambos -¿Cómo es que aguanta tanto?-.

-¡Me comeré hasta tus huesos!- amenazaba Lucci que aunque ya no era tan rápido como antes por causa de las heridas y el cansancio, seguía siendo lo suficientemente veloz como para alcanzarlo en unos segundos más. Fastidiado de tener que ir destruyendo obstáculos, dio un salto y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, aumentando así la distancia que recorría.

-¿Adonde se ha ido?- se preguntó Luffy al verlo desaparecer de su vista, era para sorprenderse que aun herido el monstruo tuviera energías para seguir. Al menos la primera parte del plan ya se había concretado: alejarlo de la aldea.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un vacio en su cabeza, ahora que se daba cuenta no tenía un plan para derrotar al monstruo -¿Y ahora como le hago?- se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza avanzando al frente sin detenerse.

Antes de encontrar alguna manera de salir victorioso en la confrontación, se vio obligado a detenerse al encontrarse con una bajada pronunciada, nunca se había dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo había estado corriendo en una meseta y ahora le esperaba el camino de bajada. Sin duda que el terreno de la selva era muy escarpado.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en que hacer, una roca voladora pasó rozándole en la mejilla derecha causándole un leve corte. Alertado el joven se dio la vuelta y contempló al enemigo trepado sobre un árbol, inclinado y con unas pequeñas rocas en una de sus manos.

-¿Cómo es que no entiendes la diferencia entre tú y yo?- dijo el monstruo mientras cogía una de las rocas en su mano derecha –Con solo lanzarte una de estas pequeñas rocas puedo matarte, así de frágil eres ¡Esto se acabó!- Lucci lanzó una roca a toda velocidad hacia Luffy.

-¡Agh!- Luffy sintió la roca cortarle en el hombro izquierdo, sacándolo de equilibrio hacia atrás – ¡Ah no!- ahora estaba a punto de irse hacia atrás por la pendiente.

-Fallé, pero la próxima irá directo a tu corazón- dijo Lucci apuntándole a Luffy, sin embargo para su desconcierto el joven terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás terminando yéndose rodando por la pendiente -¿Cuánta suerte puede tener ese chico?- se preguntó –Iré por el- bajó del árbol de un salto, mas al aterrizar sintió un mareo. No le prestó demasiada atención –"_No me detendrá, nada impedirá que de su merecido a ese estúpido mono_"-.

Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, observando a sus alrededores con curiosidad, había aterrizado en una zona aluvial fangosa, la vegetación aledaña era más densa e incluso se encontraban especies distintas a las que se había encontrando en la meseta; altos arboles rodeados de lianas, grandes helechos e incluso un grueso árbol resinoso aislado del resto de las plantas.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dio un par de palmazos en las mejillas –Estuvo cercas, es muy rápido y fuerte, pero debe haber alguna manera de tomar ventaja-

En eso se escuchó el poderoso rugido del leopardo retumbar en el lugar.

Luffy se puso de pie –Es un animal- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -¡Es un animal!- exclamó con sorpresa, entonces miró a los lados, observando los frondosos árboles y las largas lianas que caían de ellos, luego fijó su atención en ese peculiar árbol cubierto de resina…sustancia que alguna vez el llamó "excremento de árbol" debido al mal olor que despedía -¡Eso es!-

* * *

><p><em>El día anterior cuando exploraban la selva<em>

_-Oi Luffy, deberías de ir a darte un chapuzón- le decía Usopp mientras se hacía a un lado, alejando la distancia entre sí mismo y el explorador._

_-El árbol me cagó ¡Seguro que no quería que comiera sus deliciosos frutos!- respondió al recordar esos extraños frutos que había visto en ese árbol sucio que lo había ensuciado al trepar dejándole apestoso._

_-Si tienes hambre, podías haberme pedido que cazara un animal, con un cebo, una trampa y mi katana puedo cazar cualquier bestia por más poderosa que sea- aseguró Zoro captando la atención del explorador._

_Robin se acercó amistosamente al curioso joven –Por cierto Luffy, la sustancia pegajosa se llama resina, muchos arboles la segregan y aunque no lo parezca tiene muchos usos, por ejemplo la resina de ese árbol tiene una propiedad muy interesante-._

_-No entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste- dijo Luffy con desinterés._

_Pero Usopp si estaba captando las palabras de Robin y ahora estaba curioso –Robin ¿Cuál es la propiedad de esa resina?-._

_Lo que Robin dijo a continuación captó la atención de Luffy._

* * *

><p>-Shishishi, Robin es muy lista- reía Luffy para sí mismo sin quitarle la mirada al árbol –El enemigo es un animal y como dijo Zoro los animales solo necesitan un cebo para caer en la trampa-<p>

Un nuevo rugido se escuchó esta vez más cercano, recordándole a Luffy el peligro bajo el que se encontraba –Ahora solo necesito un cebo, ouch- sintió un ardor en su hombro y se tocó con la palma de su mano, al retirar vio como sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre -¡El cebo seré yo!-

-¿Donde se ha metido?- se preguntaba Lucci mientras buscaba con la mirada la localización de su presa que mas que ser un reto estaba resultando ser escurridiza –¡No te puedes esconder de mi, sal de donde estés!-

Tras expresar su demanda, empezó a olfatear con ansias el ambiente, con su desarrollado olfato no batalló en detectar una esencia que le hizo relamerse los labios, allí en el delgado tronco de un árbol estaba una mancha de sangre aun fresca –Pequeño mono, ni escondiéndote en las copas de los arboles podrás escapar de mí- dijo mientras alzaba una pierna dispuesto a derribar la planta.

-Ahahaaaahaaaaaaaa- el sonido de un grito a la Tarzán se hizo presente, Luffy venia agarrado de una liana a toda velocidad y con las piernas al frente, yendo directo a Lucci, este al no esperarse tal maniobra no pudo hacer nada más que recibir la patada voladora de Luffy directo a la frente, tal fue la magnitud del impacto que retrocedió un par de pasos. Luffy por su parte continuó su trayecto en la liana dirigiéndose hacia el grueso y alto árbol resinoso, entonces se soltó y gracias al vuelo que llevaba alcanzó a aferrarse de una rama con brazos y piernas, como si se tratara de un mono -¡Funcionó!- exclamó a modo de celebración, el enemigo había caído por el cebo; su propia sangre.

Lucci dejó de cubrirse el rostro y dirigió su borrosa mirada adonde estaba colgado el explorador –Suficiente de juegos contigo, te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar- enrabiado superó el malestar y corrió hacia el árbol para entonces saltar y aferrarse al grueso tronco –Soy un felino, no puedes escapar de mí ni subiéndote al árbol más alto- dijo con una manera de hablar que reflejaba unas tremendas ansias de matar, como el animal que era empezó a subir con sus garras, de modo que no se resbalaba por la resina -¿Pensaste que resbalaría? Tu plan es muy estúpido entonces-.

Luffy estaba sentado en la ramificación, con un par de rocas entre sus manos –Nop, ya imaginaba que podrías subir hasta acá-.

-Jaja- Lucci rió confiado avanzando aun más hacia arriba -¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme esas piedras? jaja-.

-Bueno, tu dijiste que con una simple roca podías acabar conmigo, entonces yo puedo hacerlo contigo- dijo el chico mientras acercaba ambas rocas.

-¡Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, no puedes ser tan idiota como para no darte cuenta!- exclamó ofendido, ya casi llegando hacia donde estaba Luffy.

-La diferencia es que yo tengo nakamas de quienes depender, tú tratas a todos como presas, no valoras la vida de nadie y por eso estás solo- explicó Luffy hablando muy en serio, cosa inusual en él.

-Yo no necesitó de nadie, soy el depredador en lo más alto del eslabón- contestó estando a dos metros de alcanzar al joven.

-Si estás solo ¿Quién estará para levantarte cuando caigas? ¿De quién aprenderás cosas nuevas? ¿A quienes protegerás? ¡Vivir no tiene sentido sin tener en quien confiar!-

Luffy golpeo una roca contra otra y con un brusco movimiento hizo fricción entre ambas, teniendo como resultado que salieran unas chispas que fueron a caer entre el pecho de Lucci y el tronco del árbol.

* * *

><p><em>-Robin ¿Cuál es la propiedad de esa resina?-.<em>

_-Es altamente flamable-_

* * *

><p>Como si fuera gasolina, la resina del grueso árbol selvático se encendió en llamas, propagándose de manera instantánea. Lucci al estar en contacto directo con la resina no pudo hacer nada y terminó encendiéndose.<p>

-¡Woah, es como si fuera la enorme parrilla de Shirohige!- exclamó Luffy saltando temerariamente antes que las llamaradas lo atraparan a él, no tuvo el mejor de los aterrizajes, de hecho su rodilla izquierda lo resintió al punto de que en cuanto tocó suelo se dejó caer de sentón y se sujetó la articulación con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Graah- Lucci cayó de espaldas del árbol, ardiendo de cuerpo entero, agobiado por las llamas comenzó a rodarse sobre el suelo. Pero no lograba apagarse por completo, seguía ardiendo hasta que en un momento se quedó quito boca abajo y con su espalda aun en llamas.

-Ah, a-al fin- dijo Luffy mientras jadeaba tras el esfuerzo, era extraordinario que el árbol aun siguiera en llamas. Sintiéndose fuera de peligro se acercó a su rival caído, se inclinó del a cintura y se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada -¿De dónde habrá salido este gatito?-.

-¡Del infierno!- Lucci espectacularmente revivió aun con las llamas que ardían en su espalda y aprovechando la distracción de Luffy le lanzó un garrazo, Luffy hizo gala de sus reflejos y alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás, pero eso no evitó que la punta de las filosas garras de Lucci le hicieran un corte superficial en el pecho, una herida que iba desde la clavícula izquierda hasta el abdomen en el área del hígado.

-Ahhh, duele- Luffy cayó al suelo y se encorvó debido al dolor dejando salir una pequeña lagrima de uno de sus ojos, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo habría recibido una herida mortal –Ga-gatito-.

-Tú no puedes matarme- dijo Lucci dando un tambaleante paso al frente.

Luffy se alejó a rastras del enemigo, visiblemente aterrorizado del enemigo.

-Así que al fin lo comprendes, este es tu fin- dijo Lucci sacando aun mas las garras, ahora era cuando era momento de acabar con todo –tu mirada de terror, esa es la expresión que me gusta ver en mis presas-.

Pero Luffy no estaba viendo al monstruo, se arrastraba alejándose del enemigo sin perder de vista lo que estaba tras el felino, lo que le habia asustado –E-el árbol- balbuceó señalando con el dedo índice.

El árbol ardía demasiado rápido y cuando algo arde de tal manera…termina colapsándose. Para cuando Lucci se percató que la expresión de susto de Luffy no se debía a él ya tenía el árbol cayéndole encima con todo y llamas, quiso quitarse de un salto, pero sus piernas le fallaron, ahora si su cuerpo había llegado al límite – ¡Maldito seas mugiwara!- gritó frustrado mientras cruzaba los brazos para cubrirse en un último, desesperado e inútil movimiento defensivo.

Luffy vio como el hombre leopardo era sepultado por las toneladas y toneladas de escombros ardientes del enorme árbol, los cuales no se apagaban debido a la alta flamabilidad de la resina. Era una fogata gigantesca que dejaba salir una columna de humo que se alzaba por el cielo…La cacería había llegado a su fin.

Monkey D. Luffy había vencido a la bestia, la presa se había impuesto sobre el cazador.

Pero el chico sabía que no era su propio merito, muchos habían combatido a su lado, poniendo su grano de arena en la tarea de acabar con la amenaza.

Y por supuesto que tenía nakamas a quienes agradecer porque ellos le enseñaban muchas cosas nuevas; Zoro le había enseñado a cazar, Robin le había enseñado que era la resina y Usopp, había salvado a Aisa.

-"_Gracias chicos_"-

Sonriente y con los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, el explorador se puso de pie y emprendió el camino rumbo a la aldea medio cojeando y con su herida aun sangrante. Pero no le importaba, había cumplido en proteger a los indefensos aldeanos de Shandia.

_Pero dentro de los montones de cenizas, carbón y madera semiquemada, un par de ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, observando impotentes como la victoriosa presa se alejaba._

-_"yo soy perfecto, no puedo haber perdido contra ese explorador ¡Soy el cazador final!"_-

Quería salir de entre los escombros, pero no podía moverse, estaba herido, lastimado, quemado y sin energías.

-"_Mugiwara ¡Mugiwara!_"-

Gritaba en sus adentros con frustración. Buscó entre sus bolsillos haber si de casualidad traía una piedra para hacer un último lanzamiento de proyectil con sus últimas fuerzas. Pero que sorpresa se encontró al dar con un último esteroide de poder, era un peligroso invento de Dark Pluton, energía instantánea que otorgaba una sensación de fortaleza y energías pero que cobraba restándole vida a quien la usaba.

-"_Si muero, me llevaré a quien me venció junto conmigo_"- pensó mientras con dificultad se llevaba la pastilla a la boca.

El efecto que le resultó fue muy distinto del que esperaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a los laboratorios con el doctor Hogback y Crocodile <strong>

_-Ahora entiendo porque dijo que las bestias zoan son inestables- comentaba Crocodile mientras observaba una grabación altamente confidencial que Hogback le mostraba._

_Se podía ver como en una parte de la selva un hombre jirafa enloquecía, gritando a los soldados que intentaban calmarlo, diciéndoles que había alguien en su cabeza y que lo dejaran en paz. Las cosas se pusieron peores cuando el hibrido se tornó violento y empezó a matar a los hombres tirándoles de a patadas, le disparaban pero no le hacían casi efecto, así fueron cayendo uno por uno hasta que quedó solamente el que estaba haciendo la grabación._

_-Aquí es donde se pone interesante- comentó Hogback._

_Sucedió algo extraño, el hombre jirafa Kaku cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas empezó a sufrir una súbita transformación, comenzó a perder sus características humanas, sus gritos de desesperación se tornaron en mugidos de jirafa, toda su humanidad se perdió y terminó convirtiéndose en una jirafa común. _

_-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Crocodile al ver como la grabación finalizaba con una jirafa huyendo internándose en la selva y el soldado que grababa atónito._

_-Kaku era la bestia zoan más masiva que hemos creado, para mantenerse necesitaba grandes cantidades de energía. Esa fue una prueba de campo y como ve enloqueció- explicó Hogback –Después realicé una prueba de laboratorio con el espécimen elefante Funkfreed y sucedió algo parecido, mi hipótesis es que cuando un zoan no puede mantener su forma debido a deficiencias energéticas termina sufriendo una transformación inversa a la que llevamos a cabo para crearles-._

_-Mmh, pero ese hombre jirafa decía que había alguien en su cabeza-_

_-Seguro era debido a su estado mental, ya estaba cayendo en la locura total debido a la transformación-._

_-No, yo creo que era algo diferente-_

_-Sir…-_

_Hogback fue interrumpido cuando un par de hombres entraron al laboratorio apresurados, eran de los hombres peones de más confianza de la organización, el encargado de reconocimiento Galdino y el encargado de los almacenes Buggy. Como tales tenían acceso a todas las instalaciones, pero tales libertades no se debían a que fueran importantes, sino que como decía Teach, eran medio tontos, lo suficientemente cobardes como para ser incapaces de usar sus privilegios de forma incorrecta, mucho menos traicionar a Dark Pluton._

_-doc Hogback, doc Hogback- exclamaban los dos en total desorden, armando un escándalo._

_-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren de imprevisto? Casi me infarto- regañó el científico poniéndose la palma de una mano sobre el área cardiaca._

_-Es que… ¡Encontramos el cuerpo destrozado de Jyabura a la orilla de un rio cuando hacíamos reconocimiento!- explicó Galdino sin poder creérsela._

_-Sí, nosotros sacamos el cuerpo y lo trajimos hasta acá, no puedo creer que alguien haya sido capaz de matar a un zoan- añadió Buggy._

_-¿Cómo? Esos Shandianos, no pensé que serian capaces de vencerles- dijo Hogback._

_-Un momento- Crocodile a pesar de haber sido el que había liberado al hombre lobo no se mostraba alterado por la muerte de este, pero si curioso -¿Cómo es que lograron traer su cuerpo? Jyabura es demasiado pesado-._

_-Verá…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Pasando a con Luffy<strong>

-Ahh tengo hambre- se quejaba el explorador mientras se sujetaba el área del estomago con una mano y con el otro llevaba un palo –Ya quiero llegar a la aldea y comer kilos y kilos de carne- dijo sintiéndose desfallecer, por des fortuna su rodilla inflamada no le dejaba caminar más rápido.

El brillo regresó a sus ojos cuando tras superar una zona de abundante maleza se encontró con el mismo lugar en el que se había llevado el enfrentamiento entre Law, Bonney y Lucci, si, allí estaban las pisadas del monstruo, un árbol destrozado y un poco más adelante la lanza de la mujer tirada en el suelo.

-Jaja, ya no debo de estar muy lejos de la aldea- dijo jovial cojeando aun mas rápido hacia el frente, pero a medio camino se detuvo al sentir algo incomodo y volteó hacia atrás, quedándosele viendo fijamente al camino por el que había venido, pero no había nada –Que rara sensación, debe de haber sido mi imaginación-

Suspiró y avanzó un poco más, yendo en dirección de donde estaba tirada la lanza.

A espaldas del joven, justo de entre la maleza que había volteado a ver instantes antes salió una bestia, un felino salvaje saltó y salió corriendo hacia el desprevenido explorador con el fin de atacarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Un leopardo!- exclamó Luffy con los ojos bien grandes, entonces corrió hacia la lanza buscando agarrarla para defenderse. Si se tiraba de frente podría alcanzarla y entonces se giraría y se defendería.

Pero el leopardo salvaje naturalmente era más rápido y dio un salto hacia su presa.

Y entonces se escuchó un fuerte grito de Luffy, seguido de un silencio y calma total.

* * *

><p><strong>Treinta minutos después, en la aldea Shandia.<strong>

Zoro salía de una choza, armado hasta los dientes y con una expresión de determinación plasmada en su inquebrantable rostro.

-Oi Zoro- Usopp salió de la misma choza a perseguirlo e ir a aferrarse de su brazo – ¿Adonde crees que vas? Estás lastimado y con una infección, deberías de reposar- aconsejó haciendo el esfuerzo de detenerlo.

-Luffy no ha vuelto, tengo que ir a la selva- dijo el Roronoa desenvainando su espada.

-P-pero Zoro-

El mercenario continuó su camino arrastrando consigo al chico de la nariz larga. No obstante el Roronoa se detuvo no por la insistencia de Usopp, sino porque se encontró con que Robin estaba más delante de la callecita, sentada en un tronco cortado, perdida en sus pensamientos y demasiado en calma.

-"_Que mujer más rara_"- pensó Zoro dirigiendo su camino hacia con ella –"_Pero tiene cerebro, quizás con su intelecto me pueda aconsejar sobre en qué parte de la selva debo buscar primero_"-

-Chicos- Robin despertó de sus pensamientos al ver a sus camaradas y se puso de pie.

-Hey Robin ¿Que tienes?- preguntó Zoro, no es de mas decir que después de la pregunta se puso colorado y se dio un palmazo en la cara –"_Yo no iba a decirle eso ¿Qué me pasó?_"- se preguntó avergonzado, no quería agarrar tanta confianza con la investigadora.

-Chicos- Usopp tomó la palabra, el narizón señalaba al frente con el dedo índice, sudando profusamente y con la boca abierta, alguien se aproximaba a la aldea –No es ese…-

-¿Luffy?- dijo Zoro a modo de pregunta, poniéndose en guardia y alzando su espada, algo no se veía bien.

Robin sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus pupilas se contrajeron y hasta cayó de sentón de la impresión -No…N-no puede ser-

_**Continuará**…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero no haber perdido el toque.<p>

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, desde navidad del 2011 ¡Como vuela el tiempo! Verán, sucede que de repente me sentí perdida, sin inspiración y me trabe muy feo con esta historia, quería seguir pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la frustración y desesperación aumentaban, haciéndome más difícil continuar, hasta que en un momento sentí rendirme.

Pero ustedes mis lectores siguieron dejándome reviews, mandándome PM's y palabras de ánimo y aliento, fue entonces cuando en un momento me dije "Esto no puede quedar así, no puedo dejar esta historia abandonada", así que hice el esfuerzo, me puse a ver el anime de OP y a conversar con camaradas a escritores, hasta que finalmente superé la barrera.

Muchas gracias a todos, gracias por estar leyendo esto, gracias a los que no dejaron de creer en este fic.

Así que ya formalmente me complace anunciar la continuación de este fic, estoy nuevamente con la inspiración y las ganas de mi lado. No volveré a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar, mi vida ya es más ocupada pero haré un espacio para seguir como escritora.

El siguiente capítulo tendrá como titulo tentativo "**Dark Pluton" **y será el inicio de la siguiente saga de este proyecto, la cual se titulará "**El explorador y la ladrona**". Nos vemos entonces.


	10. Dark Pluton

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el sensei Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_La confrontación con la temible bestia Zoan Rob Lucci, ha llegado a su climax. _

_Mientras Usopp y Wiper se han encargado de rescatar a Aisa, el valiente explorador Monkey D. Luffy se en enfrascado a una lucha a muerte contra el monstruo Zoan, derrotándole utilizando los conocimientos que aprendió de sus nakamas. Sin embargo de último momento Lucci ha atacado a Luffy por sorpresa._

_Media hora más tarde, Zoro, Robin y Usopp han visto llegar a la aldea una figura humana que les ha sorprendido._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 10: Dark Pluton **

_-¡Un leopardo!-_

_Sorpresivamente el animal salvaje lo había emboscado de entre la maleza, había salido de un salto y ahora corría hacia él a toda velocidad. No siquiera se dio tiempo de alarmarse o siquiera pensar, instintivamente el objeto de su atención pasó a ser la lanza que se encontraba tirada a cinco metros de distancia, ignorando el dolor y olvidando su cansancio, se echó a correr hacia donde el arma puntiaguda. En un parpadear recorrió la mitad de distancia y entonces escuchó el rugido del animal demasiado cercas. De último recurso dio un salto hacia la lanza._

_Pero en el mismo instante, el veloz animal dio un salto hacia él, tal como hace un felino al atrapar a su presa._

_Ambos alcanzaron sus objetivos, el joven cayó estomago al suelo alcanzando a coger el arma con una mano y el animal aterrizó en la espalda de él, hincándole los colmillos en el hombro. _

_Luffy apretó los dientes al sentir como las dagas del animal se hundían en su carne, con el afán de quitárselo de encima empezó a forcejear, moviendo su cuerpo hacia los lados y elevando su cuerpo con hombros y rodillas contra el peso del animal, este furioso empezó a arañarle la espalda. El mugiwara juntó todas las fuerzas y las condensó de golpe alzándose de una vez por todas, tal movimiento provocó que el animal se soltara. Así fue como él aprovechó para darse la vuelta y así quedar frente a frente con el agresor._

_Pero en el momento en que se volteó, la bestia ya estaba saltándole con miras a morderle en el cuello. Luffy en respuesta alzó la lanza apuntando hacia el enemigo, tensó los brazos y soltó la estocada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. _

_Solo había una de dos; o atravesaba al animal, o este le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello._

_El resultado de ese último embate simultaneo por parte de humano y animal se hizo dar por medio de un sonido: Un grito del explorador Monkey D. Luffy. _

_Pero ese no fue un grito de dolor tras recibir un ataque mortal._

_Tampoco de terror al encontrarse a segundos de la muerte._

_Fue…un grito de sorpresa._

_Sorpresa, porque frente a sus ojos había aparecido de la nada un hombre semidesnudo de unos veinte y tantos años, el leopardo no estaba, solo este sujeto de largo cabello chino, siendo atravesado en el abdomen por la lanza que blandía con ambas manos._

_Sintió sus brazos tensarse, su estomago encogerse, sus parpados abriéndose al límite y su mandíbula caerse, dejando abiertos unos temblorosos labios que involuntariamente profirieron las palabras que expresaban todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_

* * *

><p><em>Treinta minutos después, en la aldea Shandia<em>

Usopp se encontraba tembloroso y sudoroso, Zoro fruncía el ceño y mantenía su katana desenvainada, preparado para lo que fuera a suceder.

No obstante la persona que se mostraba más pasmada ante la situación era la usualmente estoica Nico Robin, en una inesperada reacción había caído de sentón al suelo y balbuceaba unas palabras en voz baja.

Monkey D. Luffy venia llegando a paso lento y descoordinado, cabizbajo y con la camisa cubierta de sangre y su pantalón de pescador ensuciado con manchas de lodo. Pero lo que causaba asombro era que no venia solo; cargaba consigo a un ser humano, un hombre.

Usopp tragó saliva, sintiéndose aun mas atemorizado debido a la confusión, lo último que recordaba sobre su superior era como este llamaba por radio diciendo que se encargaría del "gatito malo", luego habían transcurrido cuarenta minutos de intensa especulación sobre cuál había sido la suerte del chico y ahora de la nada se le ocurría llegar con un desconocido –Oi Luffy ¿s-se puede saber qué rayos significa esto?-

-Ah chicos, que tal- saludó levantando su mano libre y presentando una sonrisa cansada, misma que desapareció cuando notó que en vez de devolverle el gesto, ponían unas caras muy extrañas -¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-

Zoro empezó a apretar los puños y a rechinar los dientes, volviéndose presa de violentos pensamientos -¡Pedazo de idiota!- gritó saliendo a correr a toda máquina a con el mugiwara, para entonces de la nada darle un puñetazo en la mejilla derribándolo y provocando que soltara al sujeto que llevaba consigo, mismo que terminó boca abajo y sin reacción alguna.

-¡Wahhhhhhhh, Zoro ha enloquecido!- chilló Usopp cayendo en pánico, dando vueltas en círculos mientras se jalaba los cabellos, actitud que duró hasta que tropezó con una roca y se dio en la mera cara.

-Nngh, Zoro- se quejó Luffy mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se sobaba la mejilla que ahora aparecía enrojecida –Es porque comí tu almuerzo ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió frustrado, mas al procesar las palabras de su camarada se enfadó –Espera ¿Tu eres el que se comió mi almuerzo? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no andes haciendo eso!- le regañó levantándolo del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, ya no lo volveré a hacer- se disculpaba con sus ojos en espiral debido a los jaloneos.

-Ey ¡Yo estoy enojado por otra cosa!- exclamó sorprendido consigo mismo –Idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte solo contra el enemigo? ¡Pensamos que habías muerto, cabeza hueca!- reveló dejando salir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos de enfado.

-¿Muerto?- preguntó Luffy arqueando una ceja –Ah, me estoy muriendo pero de hambre- se quejó desforzándose exageradamente.

-¿Esa es la mejor respuesta que puedes dar? ¡Te mataré Luffy!- Zoro procedió a ahorcar cómicamente a Luffy.

-¡Suficienteeeeeeeeee!- gritó Usopp poniendo una pizca de orden en medio del caos, como nunca levantaba la voz, su reacción tuvo el efecto deseado y los dos hombres en cuestión se quedaron quietos y poniendo atención -¿Qué ni tienen sentido común? Aquí lo que importa es saber que pasó, si el monstruo ha muerto y lo mas intrigante ¿Quién es ese sujeto que trajiste Luffy?- se expresó entre gritos y señalando al inmóvil sujeto semidesnudo que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Eh?- Luffy y Zoro se quedaron viendo a Usopp un par de segundos, parpadearon una vez y entonces voltearon a ver al hombre -¡Lo habíamos olvidado!- exclamaron ambos.

-Por dios, Robin diles algo- suplicó el narizón dándose con la palma de mano contra la frente – ¿Robin?- volteó a verla al no recibir respuesta, encontrándola de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

-"_Debo concentrarme_"- la científica se acercó al par de chicos y se le quedó viendo al que identificó como Rob Lucci –Luffy, él está muerto ¿No es así?-.

El moreno respondió afirmativamente con una movimiento de cabeza acompañado de una vocalización, entonces dio un paso al frente y se sentó en el suelo a un lado del cadáver –Todo sucedió tan rápido-.

La triada de compañeros del mugiwara se serenaron para escuchar lo que el Monkey les tenía que contar.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quién eres tú?-<em>

_Luffy ni siquiera parpadeaba, no podía explicarse como de la nada había terminado empalando con la lanza a un hombre, cuando lo último que había visto fue un leopardo salvaje dando un salto con el propósito de matarle._

_El hombre de cabello largo se encorvó y tosió sangre._

_-¡Lo siento! Yo no quería... ¡ahh donde está ese maldito leopardo!- exclamó frustrado tras retirar la punta de la lanza del tórax de ese misterioso hombre joven._

_-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con voz moribunda mientras alzaba la mirada para contemplar a Luffy._

_-Oi, eso no importa ¡Déjame ayudarte!- se expresó alarmado por el estado crítico del hombre, pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él, se paralizó, esa mirada ya la había visto antes; era la mirada de un monstruo –Ga-gatito malo-._

_Sintió la cabeza dar vueltas, en cuestión de minutos había enfrentado un poderoso hombre leopardo, había sido atacado por un leopardo común y se había encontrado con un humano que tenía esa misma mirada que el hombre leopardo. No entendía nada._

_-¿Qué es todo esto? Estoy herido, estoy- el hombre misterioso cayó de rodillas sintiéndose muy débil, siendo acechado por la sombra de la muerte –Estoy muriendo-._

_-¡Oi!- Luffy se arrodilló a un lado y le dio apoyó –No sé quién eres, ni por qué tienes ese mismo aura que el gatito malo, pero no te dejaré morir ¿uh?- el "D" se encontró con que el hombre tenía quemaduras, tal como el hombre leopardo._

_-Desiste, este es mi fin- dijo con voz agotada –Oh demonios, mis recuerdos, no puedo recordar nada, no sé por qué estoy muriendo- dijo con inquietud._

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Mi nombre es Rob Lucci, hasta donde recuerdo era un agente secreto de la WGO - explicó entre pausas, para entonces toser sangre una vez más -¿Cuándo perdí cuenta de mis acciones? Siento un vacio en mi mente-._

_-¡Resiste! Mierda, ese leopardo que me atacó tiene la culpa, bueno ¡Los dos leopardos!-_

_Al oír la palabra "leopardo" Rob Lucci sintió un recuerdo llegar a su mente, eran las memorias de los últimos momentos que había vivido –Yo…recuerdo, estaba en un cuarto, atado a una camilla…yo sonreía…estaba haciendo todo por el gobierno mundial…eso me hacía sentir feliz-._

_-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó muy confundido sin saber qué hacer en esta situación, sentía pena por el llamado Lucci, pero en vista de sus heridas era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por él._

_-Ellos me dijeron que me convertirían en un hibrido de leopardo…me inyectaron algo mientras me decían que sería una valiosa herramienta para el gobierno…y todo se volvió en oscuridad- Lucci miró a Luffy a los ojos –Chico, yo debo de ser ese leopardo que te atacó…ugh dime ¿Qué es lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?-_

_-¿Tu eres el monstruo leopardo? No puede ser ¿Ese loco gatito malo que quería asesinar cruelmente a todos sin razón?- preguntó atónito, captando que había sucedido en verdad._

_-¿Matar sin razón? De-demonios, me engañaron…esos malditos borraron mi memoria y me utilizaron- dijo con volumen cada vez más bajo, a la vez que sus ojos se iban cerrando, de su último suspiro salieron un par de palabras –Dark Pluton-._

_Y entonces expiró._

_-Dark Pluton- repitió Luffy mientras ponía al fallecido hombre en el suelo. Quizás no era el momento, pero por algún motivo que no supo explicar, una imagen de Ace le llegó a la mente y por una fracción de segundo sintió un extraño temor._

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhh, entonces ese tipo era la bestia asesina!- gritaba Usopp aterrado escondiéndose detrás de Zoro.<p>

-Tranquilo Usopp, el ya está muerto- resopló el Roronoa sin quitarle la mirada al cadáver del tal Rob Lucci.

-L-lo sé, pero me tiene impactado. O sea, de alguna manera ese hombre fue convertido en el leopardo humanoide que nos atacó, suena casi ilógico que eso se pueda hacer-

Robin en cambio observaba con cierta calma al fallecido hombre, independientemente de todo, alguna vez fue su novio-"_Lucci, al fin entiendo que sucedió contigo. Ese doctor Hogback te convirtió en un monstruo, no pudiste recuperar tu humanidad hasta el fin-_

-Así es amigos, se me avería la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que pasó, shishishi- rió Luffy dándose coscorrones en la cabeza.

Robin aclaró la voz tosiendo levemente –De cualquier manera tu relato ha ayudado a aclarar mas los asuntos, ahora sabemos que una supuesta agrupación de nombre Dark Pluton transformó a Robert en un hibrido animal-

-¿Robert?- Zoro inclinó una ceja al oír a Robin llamarle así al asesino -¿Qué no se supone que él se llamaba Rob Lucci?-.

-¿Dije Robert? Oh, parece que me confundí- sonrió Robin "admitiendo su error".

A Zoro le captó la atención que la siempre exacta científica se hubiera retractado de sus palabras ¿Equivocarse? ¿Ella? No le cuadraba que fuera el tipo de persona que fallara en sus palabras de una manera tan absurda. En definitiva que la chica se estaba comportando muy distinta.

-Mmh, toda esta conversación está haciendo que me dé más hambre chicos- dijo Luffy sujetándose el estomago –Da igual, lo único que importa ahora es que la aldea está fuera de peligro- dijo aflojerado, picándose la nariz -¡Ah cierto, debo de ir a darles la noticia!- gritó y entonces se echó a correr directo a donde estaba la aldea (es decir a unos veinte metros).

-¡Luffy espera!- Usopp salió persiguiéndole preocupado por el estado de salud del joven –Antes deberías de atenderte esas heridas ¡Tan solo mira esa cicatriz en forma de equis que tienes en el pecho! Oi Luffy ¿Me estás prestando atención?-

-Jaja, Luffy puede comportarse como un idiota, pero a veces sabe cómo afrontar las situaciones, siempre es positivo- comentó Zoro, pero nuevamente pilló a Robin algo desconcentrada, algo traía en la cabeza esta mujer y quien sabe por qué le intrigaba -¿Qué tienes?-.

-Estoy cansada- dio respuesta sin verlo a la cara –Mmh, deberíamos de ir a ver cómo le va al capitán, presiento que la situación en la aldea está lejos de encontrarse en la mejor situación- dichas las palabras, la investigadora fue tras el rastro de Luffy, en ningún momento mirando a Zoro, siquiera esperando una respuesta.

Zoro la dejó adelantarse, sin retirarle los ojos de encima ni un momento. Dese hace ya rato que ella sola estaba dándose a sospechar con su comportamiento evasivo, sus sonrisas falsas e incluso con su lenguaje corporal (comúnmente ella hablaba cara a cara y jamás se desviaba de un tema de conversación hasta que todo se aclarara) y como el ser desconfiado que era él no se quedó satisfecho, si bien las escusas de la chica eran validas y no había una manera segura de refutarlas, ahora más que nunca tenía algo claro en su mente:

Nico Robin estaba mintiendo.

Que incomodo le hacía sentirse que la mujer estuviera actuando de esa manera, era un misterio y en lo personal no se llevaba bien con los misterios, ya muchas veces se había quedado con la duda y eso le había perjudicado ¿Por qué la cadete Tashigi de la academia militar siempre había mostrado esa inexplicable tendencia a sonrojarse cuando le dirigía la palabra? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería la acosadora de Pellona al ofrecérsele tan descaradamente en Japón?

No, no y no, no volvería a quedar como un idiota, no sería el débil sujeto que siempre se veía dominado mentalmente por cada mujer que conocía, esta Robin por mas lista que fuera no se impondría sobre él, resolvería sus enigmas y ¡Por la espada fantasma Shusui! Ya pensándola un poco, había muchas cosas que no cuadraban respecto a Robin:

¿Cómo se había afiliado a la liga Grand Line? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en una misión que se supone tenía como objetivo localizar a Ace y en Poneglyph? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba hacer con sus descubrimientos de plantas? ¿Por qué le llamaba a él por distintos nombres y sufijos? ¿Por qué era tan evasiva cuando se le cuestionaba sobre sus pensamientos? ¿Quién era Robert?

Tantas incógnitas, saber que había muchas cosas por resolver lo hizo jurar que no dejaría que se quedaran sin respuesta, iba a descubrir quién era Nico Robin.

Aunque no sabía ni por qué le interesaba tanto descifrar los misterios de la doctora, cosas que no tenían ni que ver con las misiones, las armas o el alcohol, que se supone eran las únicas tres cosas que le importaban en la vida, que extraño ¿Tan interesante podía ser una mujer?.

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el centro de la aldea Shandia<em>

Usopp estaba boquiabierto ante lo que estaba viendo, Luffy observaba la misma escena con una seriedad sepulcral, actitud raramente usual en alguien tan alegre y positivo.

La escena era triste, hasta para romperle el corazón al más duro de los hombres: unos aldeanos venían saliendo de la cabaña del curandero Law, cargando una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca, por los rostros que ellos llevaban era claro que era un cadáver el que llevaban consigo.

Afuera de la cabaña, la pequeña Aisa lloraba desconsoladoramente mientras abrazaba a Brook fuertemente.

-¡Apoo, wahhhhh! ¿Por qué él?- se expresaba la pequeña entre llantos.

-Aisa, Apoo era un orgulloso guerrero de Shandia, murió defendiendo nuestro honor- trató de consolarle el líder con voz suave pero firme.

Aisa dejó de apretar su rostro contra el pecho del moreno y alzó la mirada viéndolo a la cara -¡Murió por mi culpa!-

-No Aisa, tu no tuviste la culpa-

-¡Si, murieron por rescatarme!-

Usopp sentía sus ojos humedecerse ante la cruda escena, la niña llorando la muerte de su amigo, Brook desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor, Drake sentado en el suelo con su pierna rota aun sin ser atendida, Hawkins cruzando los brazos con la mirada en el suelo; superficie que tenía manchas de sangre –Mierda, todo por ese desgraciado leopardo- se expresó impotente ante la situación.

Luffy en cambio seguía imperturbable, no decía nada, pero estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y clavando su mirada en la pequeña.

De la choza salió el médico Law con unos guantes que normalmente serian blancos si no estuvieran cubiertos de sangre, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo en expectativa, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no dijo ni una palabra, solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y regresó dentro.

Un silencio se hizo presente por unos par de segundos, hasta que Aisa gritó con dolor -¡Urouge!-

-Aisa, tienes que tranquilizarte, Law hizo lo que se pudo… todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos- dijo el líder de la aldea con voz gangosa, dejando que un par de lagrimas rodaran su rostro, estaba adolorido como todos, pero no quería ceder, porque si lo hacia todos los demás aldeanos también verían rotos sus espíritus.

-¡No! Apoo y Urouge eran mis amigos…y yo les había prometido que sería una mejor guerrera que ellos…ellos decían que estaban esperando con ansias y ahora… ¡Están muertos!- exclamó frustrada para entonces soltarse de Brook y salir corriendo cubriéndose el rostro y sollozando.

Apenas se había ido la pequeña cuando unos aldeanos se aproximaron corriendo con otra camilla sobre la cual iba recostado el gravemente herido Montblanc Cricket. Usopp abrió los ojos bien grandes y corrió hacia con los aldeanos –Oi ¿E-el estará bien? ¿Cricket-san?-

-A un lado, si no es operado de emergencia, morirá- respondió uno de los que llevaban la camilla, para que entonces el equipo entrara a la cabaña de Law.

-¡Maldición!- Usopp cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeó el suelo con sus puños, llorando de pura frustración, aun con el recuerdo fresco de esas últimas palabras que escuchó por parte de Cricket…y las cuales podrían ser las ultimas que pronuncio en su vida

"_Tu Usopp, no eres un inútil eres un chico que guarda una gran voluntad en su corazón ¡Saca esa voluntad y salva a nuestra Aisa por favor!"_

-¡La salvé maldita sea, salvé a Aisa, Cricket-san!_-_ chilló el chico de la nariz larga.

-Suficiente Usopp, no empeores el dolor de este pueblo- le llamó una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear vio que era Zoro quien había llegado cuando estaban distraídos –Todos están luchando por ser fuertes, hazlo tu también- le instó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Zoro- Usopp se limpió las lágrimas y se alzó de pie, inspirándose en la fortaleza del Roronoa, quien por lo visto nunca cedía al dolor, un autentico hombre de acción sin lugar a duda.

Luffy aun seguía serio, y así hubiera seguido si no fuera porque en el preciso momento la guerrera Boa Hancock llegaba corriendo ya con su brazo herido vendado, gritaba el nombre de su padre, pero cuando vio a un apuesto chico de cabello negro de pie observando inmóvil al frente, terminó por perder la compostura, olvidó por completo lo que traía en la cabeza, su voz cambio y su rostro se ruborizó.

-Ah Luffy ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó al explorador con un tono de voz dulce, se le acercó y cuando lo vio bien se asustó al punto de querer taparse la boca con una mano para evitar gritar -¡Oh por dios, Luffy estás herido!-

El gritó de Hancock llevó a que la atención de todo mundo se centrara en el joven explorador, nadie se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba parado observándoles.

-Luffy-san ¿Cuánto llevas allí de pie?- preguntó Brook alzando los cejas, sorprendido de que el joven estuviera de vuelta en la aldea tan pronto.

La aterrada Hancock alzó la voz-Papá, eso ni importa ahorita ¡Luffy está muy herido y va a morir!- tras exclamar vio a Luffy de pies a cabeza y entonces empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa –Luffy, esa enorme herida en forma de X debe de estar causándote un enorme sufrimiento- le dijo en referencia a la impactante herida que tenía el joven -¡Resiste, llamaré a Law para que te atienda de inmediato!-

-Estoy bien, no es nada- dijo a secas, como si le importara un comino su propio estado físico.

-¡Kyaa, Luffy es tan varonil, se aguanta como los machos!- exclamó Hancock como toda una fangirl.

-Ahem- Brook se acercó al joven –Luffy-san, me alegra mucho verlo a salvo, este…el monstruo-.

-Está muerto- respondió el joven adelantándose al líder.

-Oh, pero que alivio- suspiró el del afro –Luffy-san, el pueblo Shandiano está muy agradecido por su apoyo y valor, nos has apoyado aun siendo un pueblo que apenas has conocido, gracias Luffy-san-

-No- negó Luffy muy cortantemente, alzando un brazo y extendiendo la palma de una mano al frente, como indicando al líder que se detuviera.

-¿Perdón?-

-No acepto-

La sorpresiva negativa de Luffy dejó confundido a Brook y furiosos a Usopp y Zoro quienes se transportaron a un lado de Luffy para entonces propinarle un coscorrón cada uno

-¿Qué no puedes ser más humilde, Luffy?- le cuestionó Usopp.

-Este no es el momento para que pongas trabas, Luffy- regañó Zoro.

-Ouch ¿pero qué les pasa chicos?- preguntó Luffy sobándose la nuca y con una lagrimilla en cada ojo.

-¡Se han atrevido a agredir al héroe de Shandia, ustedes son los malagradecidos!- estalló Hancock señalando acusadoramente con el dedo índice al par de hombres.

Brook no se mostraba ofendido por lo cortante que había sido el explorador -Luffy-san, no cuestionaré sus motivos, pero estoy seguro de que encontraré una manera más propia de agradecerle; un tesoro, una reliquia única…-

-O de acuerdo a la tradición Shandiana, recibir como esposa a la misma hija del líder- aprovechó Hancock para prácticamente ofrecerse como muestra de aprecio hacia Luffy.

-¡Hija!- exclamó Brook sorprendido por el arrojo de su hija.

-Si Luffy, acepto- balbuceaba Hancock toda fantasiosa imaginándose que ya estaba frente al altar Shandiano con Luffy a su lado como el novio, entonces se imaginó como se tomaban de las manos y Luffy le daba el tan esperado beso con el que sellaban su matrimonio –Ahh Luffy- suspiró antes de caer desmayada con los ojos en forma de corazones.

-Ese Luffy, primero Marguerite se enamora de él a primera vista, luego resulta que como novia tiene a una sensual ladrona de cabello naranja y ahora una exótica guerrera anda que quiere desposarlo…sí que tiene suerte con las chicas- dijo Usopp sintiendo una leve envidia por su superior en esta misión.

-Bueno, ya que la aldea Shandia está ofreciendo recompensas ¿No tendrán un poco de sake para mí?- preguntó Zoro aprovechándose de la situación.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea para los honorables viajeros que arriesgaron su vida y lucharon lado a lado con Shandia-

Luffy apretaba sus puños con más fuerza que nunca y temblaba de enojo, como un volcán a punto de estallar, y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió con él.

-¡Ya!- gritó a todo pulmón dejando bien callados a todos los que discutían y hacían comentarios -¡No soy un héroe y no quiero recompensas! ¿¡Qué acaso ustedes Shandianos y nosotros los exploradores no somos amigos!?-

-Luffy-san, tu- fue lo único que pudo decir Brook, gratamente impresionado por los verdaderos sentimientos del joven.

-Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, eso es todo- continuó el intrépido muchacho –En cuanto a sus agradecimientos…- pausó para entonces sacar el pecho e inhalar aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y dejarlo salir en un grito -¡Los aceptaré solo hasta que les patee el trasero a esos de Dark Pluton, gahhhhhhhhhh!-

Brook inclinó la cabeza -No entiendo a que se refiere-

-Luffy está hablando de la organización denominada Dark Pluton-

-Robin-san- Brook contempló a la científica que ahora venía a unirse al grupo.

-Aparentemente Dark Pluton es la raíz de los problemas de Shandia, son ellos quienes los han atacado, quienes crearon al monstruo y quienes tienen bajo su custodia a Portgas D. Ace- continuó explicando con ese toque de exactitud que siempre daba a sus expresiones vocales.

Al oír la última palabra que salió de los labios de la doctora, Luffy se puso más salvaje -¡Dark Pluton, devuélvanme a Ace!-

-Oi Luffy tranquilizante, no te vayas a abrir esa herida- le incitó Usopp sin perder de vista que el capitán estaba herido (aunque no le importara).

Luffy no se calmó y cuando Usopp intentó detener sus bruscos movimientos por medios físicos, este empezó a forcejear -¡Les patearé el trasero!-

-Esa es la información que hemos recopilado, señor Brook Martino. Ahora nos falta desentrañar el misterio sobre que es realmente la organización Dark Pluton- la científica apoyó su codo derecho en la palma de la mano y se tocó la barbilla con los dedos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo.

Monkey D. Luffy cesó en sus bruscos movimientos y se quedó inspeccionando a Robin con interés -Oh, Robin está pensando ¡Robin dinos quienes son los bastardos!- demandó como un niño berrinchudo que quiere sus dulces

-No la presiones Luffy-.

-Pero Usopp, Robin lo sabe todo, ella es muy lista-

Un suspiro de la mujer de origen checo acabó con las esperanzas de su equipo –Nuestra información es insuficiente, tengo unas teorías, pero no conviene adelantarnos sin antes realizar una investigación profunda y metódica basándonos en hechos reales y datos de confianza-

-¿Entonces puedo ir a patearlos?- preguntó el capitán sin haber entendido ni una cosa.

-Me temo que no-.

Luffy puso la cara más larga que podía poner y dejó caer los brazos, el niño berrinchudo se había quedado sin su dulce.

Brook ahora tenía una razón para sonreír, el espíritu que mostraban estos jóvenes era un rayo de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad que constantemente estaba cubriendo a la aldea. Particularmente la voluntad de Luffy le daba una confianza en que las cosas saldrían mejor –Descansen chicos, no se presionen mas por hoy, es tiempo de recuperarnos-.

-Concuerdo con usted- asintió Robin tomando la batuta en lugar del terco capitán de cuadrilla.

Zoro se dio la vuelta de nuevo y habló al joven capitán –Bueno Luffy, vamos a buscarte algo de comida, tengo entendido que te recuperas mas comiendo que con tratamientos médicos-.

-Nah, iré a echarme una siesta- respondió con total desgane.

-¿Bromeas? Hace un rato decías que querías comerte todas las reservas de la aldea-

-Ya se me quitó el hambre, quiero dormir- se aferró el mugiwara antes de estirar los brazos hacia los lados y dejarse caer de golpe al suelo, nadie se la creía que hablaba en serio hasta que empezó a roncar.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Brook- Me preguntó si estará bien-

-Yo más bien me preguntaría si nosotros somos los que vamos a estar bien- dijo Zoro cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –Cuando se le mete una idea en su cabezota no hay manera de pararlo, hará cualquier cosa por más arriesgada o estúpida que sea con tal de vencer a Dark Pluton-

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó Usopp poniéndose tembloroso, echando a volar su imaginación.

_-Hey chicos, ya encontré la manera de patearle el trasero a Dark Pluton- decía un Luffy muy sonriente que cargaba un enorme pedazo de metal._

_-Luffy ¿de dónde sacaste esa bomba atómica?- ._

_De repente Luffy observaba un botón rojo localizado en la parte más alta de la bomba-¿Are? ¿Me pregunto para qué será esté botón? Ah ya se, lo presionas y te da un premio como en los juegos de mesa shishishi-_

_-¡No lo toques Luffy!- _

Usopp caía al suelo semiinconsciente y pálido de la cara –V-va-vamos a m-morir-.

-Luffy tiene esa debilidad de querer siempre ayudar a sus amigos y con "amigos" me refiero a toda persona, animal u organización que le cae bien, sumándole que está desesperado por rescatar a Ace y que además trae la autoestima baja por culpa de la ladrona que ya lo trae todo traumado…súbitamente la predicción de Usopp suena realista- dijo Zoro sonriendo con anticipación, para él entre más arriesgada la aventura era mejor. Usopp obviamente terminó desmayándose.

-Bueno, depende mucho de nosotros como manejaremos ese cuchillo de doble filo que es el capitán, si logramos concentrar su impulsividad y usarla en los momentos claves, resultara el mejor aliado que podríamos tener- le dijo Robin a Zoro para entonces darle una leve palmada en el hombro –Que oportuno que nos hiciera saber esa información, Zoro-san, su apoyo en la misión se aprecia-.

-Eh, ugh- Zoro se puso rojo por el comentario de la científica y aun mas por cómo le impactaban esos ojos azules, tan solo los miraba y sentía que perdía la concentración–"_Demonios, no puedo con ella ¿Cómo le hace?_"-

Eso solo hizo que sintiera un deseo más intenso de vencerla, es decir, de descifrarla.

-Dark Pluton, interesante- dijo para sí misma la mujer antes de irse a buscar algún lugar donde sentarse y escribir su bitácora. No había mas que hacer, la aldea estaba sufriendo, pero habría que ver al futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Pero en la cabaña de Law, alguien se había interesado mucho en la conversación de los mugiwara y no era precisamente Trafalgar.<em>

Law se detenía en su operación al percatarse de que su inesperado ayudante volteaba hacia un lado -¿Doctor Chopper?-

Chopper, el pequeño animal parlante ahora era un enorme monstruo del tamaño de un gorila, solo que con denso pelaje café y un par de cuernos saliendo su cabeza. Al igual que Law, el hibrido traía puesta una bata blanca y estaba equipado con bisturí.

-"_Dark Pluton_"- estaba seguro de haber oído a alguien gritar el nombre de esa repugnante organización, esto le causaba un serio desasosiego, trayéndole los recuerdos del tiempo que había permanecido en tal institución –"_Esta aldea ahora sabe de Dark Pluton, pero saben lo que hay detrás del nombre_"-

Comprendía que ahora las cosas serian más sencillas y que dado el tiempo se encargaría de develarles la verdad sobre Dark Pluton, pero justo estos momentos la prioridad era la de salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles y atender los heridos, después de todo el era en parte culpable de la desgracia que les había azotado a los Shandianos.

-Parece que este hombre se va a salvar, doctor Law- le comentó al médico de la aldea –Me sorprenden mucho sus habilidades medicas ¿En qué universidad estudió?- le preguntó sin voltear a verlo, fijando su vista en el cuerpo de Cricket para continuar con la operación

-En Shandia- respondió Law para sorpresa de Chopper –Aquí lejos de la contaminación que se ha vuelto la sociedad humana, nosotros Shandianos escondemos secretos y conocimiento que están escondidas del resto de la humanidad-.

-"_Sorprendente_ _¿Tendrán que ver esos conocimientos el que los tres cabezas de Dark Pluton hayan decidido establecer sus laboratorios en esta selva?_"- se cuestionó Chopper, para entonces buscar satisfacer su ultima duda –Doctor Law, usted dijo que un monstruo fue el que desató el caos en esta aldea ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?-.

-Un leopardo parlante, masivo y violento-

-"_Lucci, esos malditos lo soltaron ¡Seguramente fue una reacción a mi escape! Esto es mi culpa_"- razonó el reno humanoide mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas, como el creador de las bestias Zoan, le dolía ver como se estaban explotando sus conocimientos.

Law observó el estado emocional de su colaborador -Chopper, de solo ver su apariencia deduzco que tiene que ver con el monstruo que nos atacó. Pero no se mortifique por lo que pasó, usted es aliado, usted está apoyando a la aldea en este momento tan difícil. Como miembro de Shandia le agradezco que se haya ofrecido a ayudar en las labores médicas-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, aun tengo mucho más que hacer para pagar las consecuencias de mi debilidad-

Y así el shaman de la aldea y la inteligente bestia Zoan continuaron con el papel de salvar vidas, como médicos no pararían hasta hacer todo lo posible por minimizar el impacto que había tenido el ataque del monstruo Rob Lucci.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratorios de Dark Pluton<strong>

-¡Estúpidas bestias Zoan!-

El doctor Hogback hacia rabietas, al punto de quitarse sus lentes de sol y romperlos contra el suelo, lo que acababan de descubrir era una ofensa a su intelecto, había quedado como un tonto.

Crocodile en cambio reía, la sorpresa en vez de molestarlo le entretenía –Hahaha, parece que se ha resuelto la teoría sobre los Zoan hahaha-.

Acontecía que en encima de una mesa tenían el destrozado cuerpo de Jyabura, pero no era el hombre lobo al que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver, era el hombre que alguna vez fue.

-Sir Crocodile, doctor Hogback ¿A qué se debe que hayamos encontrado el cuerpo humano de Jyabura? El era un monstruo- dijo Buggy, lo suficientemente idiota para no comprender la sencilla realidad.

-¡Serás tonto narizotas! Es obvio que volvió a la normalidad por que murió ¡Demonios, el doctor Chopper nos había ocultado este detalle de las bestias Zoan!- renegó Hogback.

-Hahaha, creo haberlo escuchado decir que usted entendía todo sobre los Zoan, pero queda claro que el único que puede con esta investigación es el doctor Chopper- comentó Crocodile muy burlón, provocando que Hogback se pusiera rojo de enojo.

-¡No! Ese pequeño reno no tiene la mente ni la ambición para ser mejor que yo- se defendió el científico, muriéndose de envidia en su interior, pero poniendo por encima su orgullo.

-Oi, con gritar y enojarse no ganara nada doctor Hogback, pero si sigue mostrándose tan incompetente perderá su credibilidad-dijo Crocodile complacido en causar molestia al científico –Je, las bestias Zoan regresando a ser humanos, ahora solo falta que también recuperen sus memorias, eso sería algo fatal para nosotros-

-Eck- Hogback se puso pálido al imaginar la sola idea de un ejército de furiosas bestias Zoan recuperando las memorias y cobrando venganza contra quienes los engañaron ¡O sea él y Dark Pluton! Siendo honesto, la teoría de Crocodile cuadraba, la jirafa Kaku al estar bajo transformación inversa había estado gritando que había alguien en su cabeza ¿Eran recuerdos de su vida como humano? Eso pintaba mal.

-Ah, parece que ya captó el lio en el que se ha metido. Me imaginó que tendrá pesadillas sobre una jirafa con inteligencia humana-

Hogback tragó saliva, era verdad, si no resolvía este desperfecto de las bestias Zoan, perdería algo más que su reputación o su trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo solo; necesitaba al espécimen perdido y más importante aún, al verdadero genio detrás del proyecto Zoan.

-¡Buggy, Galdino! Requiero que formen dos grupos de reconocimiento. Un grupo debería ir tras el rastro de Kaku, esa estúpida Jirafa debe de estar en algún lugar de la selva, si es que aun es una jirafa. El otro grupo me traerá al doctor Chopper, ese reno debe pagar por su traición-.

-P-pero doctor, según las últimas investigaciones, un Shandiano extremadamente poderoso mató al grupo que iba en persecución de Chopper, eso significa que los Shandianos tienen al doctor- explicó Galdino todo nervioso.

-¿¡Y que hay con eso!? Arrasen Shandia, quemen ese molesto pueblo, bombardéenlos, envenenen sus aguas, desaten a K.U.M.A sobre ellos ¡Lo que sea con tal de traer a Chopper!-

_-Hey ¿No cree que se está tomando libertades que no le corresponden, doctor Hogback?-_ mencionó una nueva voz en el cuarto.

Hogback se asustó, Crocodile rodó los ojos en molestia y el par de soldados empezaron a dejar caer la baba.

Enel venía de entrar al laboratorio, acompañado de dos de sus exóticas concubinas quienes llevaban consigo un plato de frutas y una hoja de palma gigante respectivamente, dándole el gusto a su amo.

-Vaya, por lo que veo en sus rostros, como que no soy muy bienvenido aquí- dijo el hombre de las orejas largas.

-Sabes que nunca me has agradado- le dijo Crocodile muy cortantemente.

-Je, yo pienso que sientes envidia por mí, porque yo si consigo todo lo que deseo. Soy casi un dios- presumió Enel, recibiendo como respuesta una seña obscena por parte del hombre del garfio –En fin, no me interesa en que estén perdiendo su tiempo, solo venía a decirles que Teach ha convocado a todos los miembros importantes de Dark Pluton a una reunión-.

-Enel ¿Nosotros somos importantes?- preguntaron Buggy y Galdino con esperanzas de que su duro esfuerzo les hubiera valido un ascenso.

-Aun no, pero si se esfuerzan un poco más y sobretodo hacen lo que yo les pida cuando lo pida, entonces tengan por seguro que obtendrán beneficios. Deberían empezar por llamarme "Dios Enel", yahaha, al rato quizás hasta los deje divertirse con mis concubinas, claro, cuando las cambie por otras-.

Galdino y Buggy volvieron a dejar caer la baba -¡Si, dios Enel!-

-Así me gusta. Croc y doc, ustedes deberían de imitarlos también si es que quieren obtener beneficios del próximo gobernante de toda la tierra, yahaha-

El terrorista del medio oriente abandonó el laboratorio. Crocodile ahora si estaba de mal humor y se desquitó con Hogback -¡A trabajar Hogback, tan solo sigas de mediocre y perderás todo lo que te importa!-

-"_Maldito seas doctor Chopper por engañarnos y maldito seas Portgas D. Ace, por ayudar a escapar a ese reno_"- pensó Hogback todo sudoroso, por culpa de esas dos personas estaba peligrando su trabajo y en un caso más extremo hasta su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>La tarde cayó en la aldea Shandia, todo mundo estuvo ocupado entre tratamientos médicos, preparaciones de alimentos y tristemente entierros de los aldeanos caídos…todo mundo excepto un dormilón que recién despertaba.<strong>

-Ahhh pero que buena siesta- bostezaba Luffy estirando los brazos satisfecho con la larga siesta que se había echado –Me siento como nuevo, mmh, pero ¿Dónde estoy?-.

Si bien recordaba, se había dejado caer sobre la tierra, en medio de una callecita de Shandia, pero ahora que despertaba se encontraba recostado en el suave lecho de una choza Shandiana, fresca e impregnada por un olor muy agradable, con largos vestidos femeninos colgados en la pared y además un par de arcos apoyados en las esquinas, pero además a su lado había una enorme canasta y dentro de esa había…

-¡Comida!- exclamó con sus ojos brillando como estrellas, estaba a un lado de una enorme ración que constaba de distintas carnes todas bien cocinadas y sazonadas, una infinidad de frutas y una botella de vino –¡Justo cuando la necesitaba, a comer se ha dicho!-

Empezó a devorar salvajemente toda la comida, hasta que sintió que mordió algo como papel -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sacándoselo de la boca, vio como tenía unas letras pintadas con tinta y aunque estaba sucio aun era legible.

"Luffy. Cuando te vi tirado en medio del sol, decidí a traerte a mi choza para que descansaras cómodamente. También me encargué de que Law te suturara las heridas y puse a un par de jóvenes a que te dieran un baño (ni así despertaste dormilón). Por otra parte te dejé una comida preparada por mis propias manos para que te recuperes"

Luffy dejó de leer y puso una mueca -¿Quién habrá hecho todo esto por mi?- el mugiwara volteó a ver la comida y cuando vio la bebida alcohólica imaginó a una persona en particular -¡Zoro!- enseguida continuó leyendo la nota.

"También Law dejó tu sombrero de paja colgado en la pared. Espero te mejores. P.D Si quieres casarte conmigo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Atentamente…"

Luffy ya no pudo leer, ya que accidentalmente le había comido la parte de la nota donde venia el nombre de la persona responsable de su cuidado, pero eso ya no importaba mas, estaba seguro de quien había sido –Jaja, ese Zoro, con que quiere que vayamos a cazar-

Si, como Luffy no tenía ni idea de que significaba "casarse", lo primero que le había llegado a su cabeza era que era lo mismo que "ir a cazar".

Debido a su apetito voraz, la comida no le duró más de un minuto, satisfecho se puso de pie y fue hacia la pared donde estaba su sombrero favorito, o como él solía llamar "su tesoro", tras colocárselo decidió salir hacia afuera de una vez por todas. Lo primero que vio fue la luz del atardecer golpeándolo en la cara, encandilándolo de inmediato

-¡Ya es tarde! ¿Cuántas horas estuve dormido?- se preguntó con sorpresa.

-No sé a qué hora dormiste, pero ahora son aproximadamente las seis de la tarde-.

-Ah ya veo, gracias- dijo relajado volteando a su derecha (desde donde le habían hablado), pero para su sorpresa no había nadie –Ehh ¿Dónde estás?-.

-Aquí, voltea hacia abajo- indicó la vocecita.

Luffy hizo tal y se quedó paralizado al ver que lo que le había hablado era un pequeño animal parlante, parecía un tanuki bípedo del tamaño de un infante, con ojos redondos, una nariz azul y que como vestimenta llevaba una pequeña bata de científico y un sombrero rosado.

-"_Así que este es el explorador Monkey D. Luffy, del que tanto hablaba Ace. El líder de esta aldea me dijo que este chico derrotó a Lucci_"- pensó Chopper mientras observaba bien al mugiwara quien no decía nada, de hecho hasta no parpadeaba –Mi nombre es Chopper, soy un científico, mucho gusto en conocerte-

Los parpados de Luffy se abrieron más y abrió un poco sus labios, quedando con una expresión estúpida.

Chopper intentó romper el hielo -Este, así que tú eres Monkey D. Luffy-.

-Comida- dijo Luffy sin más.

-¿Perdón?-

-Tú, comida-

-Bueno, podemos ir a buscarte comida, pero antes me gustaría conversar contigo y tus nakamas sobre un asunto de importancia-.

Luffy no le quitaba esos grandes y lunáticos ojos redondos de encima.

Estaba dejando caer la baba

Y alzaba las manos y abría las palmas de las manos, como cuando alguien va a atrapar algo.

-Un momento… ¿¡Me estabas llamando comida a mí!?- gritó el reno humanoide dejando caer la mandíbula y con los ojos fuera de su órbita -¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

-¡Vuelve acá comida!- Luffy fue en persecución del extraño animal que a su juicio sabría muy bien asado y con un toque de chile.

* * *

><p><em>En una zona plana localizada a cincuenta metros de la aldea Shandia.<em>

Brook, Zoro, Robin e Usopp se encontraban disfrutando de lo que era una especie picnic, los cuatro estaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, reclinados encima de una extensa manta de cuadros blancos la cual estaba cubierta de todo tipo de alimentos; panecillos, sándwiches, carnes, vegetales, postres, todo lo necesario para que la banda de exploradores quedaran satisfechos y recobraran por completo sus energías.

-Increíble, sus cocineros se lucieron, todo está buenísimo- felicitó Usopp casi queriendo llorar de lo suculenta que estaba la comida.

-Y también por las ropas nuevas, ahora Zoro-san no sufrirá- agradeció Robin muy sonriente.

-No tenía calor en mis ropas anteriores- dijo el orgulloso de Zoro quien bajo la insistencia de Usopp y Robin había dejado a un lado su pesada túnica, vistiendo ahora de una forma más acorde al húmedo ambiente selvático; llevaba una ligera chaqueta amarilla totalmente desabrochada debajo de la cual portaba una camisa blanca de algodón absorbente, también llevaba unos resistentes pantalones negros, unos nuevos botines de campo y en su cabeza portaba una bandana negra, aparte de que en su cuello traía colgados unos googles. La única pieza intacta era su Haramaki verde que daba soporte a su katana, pistola automática y cuchillos.

-Pues a mi esta nueva ropa me ayudará en esta selva tan peligrosa- dijo Usopp observándose las nuevas ropas que había elegido, una camisa de camuflaje en manga larga y con muchas bolsas integradas, unos pantalones también en color camuflaje, botas militares de suela resistente y su sombrero de pescador blanco. Ahora si podría llevar con mayor facilidad todos sus objetos de excursión (brújula, GPS, reloj, navajas) y sus pistolas, además podría camuflarse y ahora si hacerla de sniper en caso de que fuera necesario.

Brook sonrió -Yohoho, es mi deber proporcionarles todo lo que necesiten después de lo que hicieron por nosotros. Aunque veo que usted no necesitó mucho cambios en su indumentaria-

Robin vestía casi igual que antes, ningún cambio radical: en su cabeza un sombrero vaquero café, camisa blanca de vestir en manga larga a la cual había desabrochado el primer botón de arriba y había arremangado hasta medio antebrazo, su mismo y confiable cinturón de trabajo con múltiples bolsas, unos pantalones de montaña en color gris y sus tenis de montaña, además de portar unos lentes de sol.

-Fufu, las camisas con correas se veían prácticas y las faldas refrescantes, pero me siento mejor con mi vestimenta habitual- explicó la morena.

Zoro torció la boca en inconformidad –"_Aunque sea se hubiera puesto unos shorts o que se desabrochara mas la camisa, esta mujer nunca enseña nada y viéndola bien, si tiene mucho que mostrar_"- el Roronoa pausó y se puso colorado de la cara al darse cuenta de la forma nada honorable en la que estaba contemplando a la chica de veintitantos años –"_¿Qué estoy pensando? Yo no soy el pervertido del "cejas de espanta suegras", además ni que esta doctora estuviera tan buena_"- trató de convencerse, aunque no podía evitar ver de reojo a la doctora y percibir lo atractiva que era, bueno al menos ahora que traía lentes no se distraería demás con esos bellos ojos azules.

-Por cierto- Usopp señaló a un árbol a diez metros, arriba del cual se encontraba el guerrero Wiper sentado en una rama y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, armado hasta los dientes como de costumbre y con la mirada permanentemente fija en el horizonte -¿Seguros de que él no quiere venir a disfrutar? Lleva ya buen rato allí solo-.

-Así es él, dijo que quiere hablar con Luffy-san, nada mas aparte de eso-

-Pues esperemos que Luffy no tarde mucho-

Zoro señaló a la aldea –Miren, al menos ya viene corriendo el doctor Chopper-.

Robin alzó las cejas –No sé como lo vean, pero me parece que está aterrorizado-.

-Cierto, pero no se que lo tendrá tan asustado ¡Miren un muro se ha caído!- chilló al ver como una pared de la aldea se caía y de allí salía un chico con cara de psicópata, con las pupilas dilatadas y que dejaba caer la baba, en una mano llevaba un tenedor y en la otra un cuchillo, en su cabeza portaba un sombrero de paja.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron todos menos Robin.

Chopper empezó a correr en círculos y Luffy hizo lo mismo, tras corretearlo por diez segundos más finalmente logró atraparlo y lo alzó hacia arriba como un trofeo –Yahoo, atrape la cena-.

-¡No soy la comida!-.

A Zoro le colmó la paciencia las estupideces que hacia el capitán, así que se puso de pie y le puso una regañada a distancia -¡Ya estuvo con tus bobadas Luffy!-.

-¡Ah Zoro, chicos!- sonrió de lado a lado para acto seguido correr hasta donde estaban ellos –Miren, miren lo que encontré- entusiasmado les mostraba a Chopper sin dejar de babear un solo segundo.

-Luffy, no deberías de tratar así a un renombrado científico- le regañó Usopp.

-¿Científico? ¿Qué no lo trajeron para la cena?- preguntó poniendo esa expresión de inocente idiota que tan frecuentemente solía utilizar.

-Sí, el es el doctor Chopper, Brook ya nos lo presentó mientras dormías- añadió Robin.

-Uh, es que se ve tan apetitoso-

A Chopper se le colmó la paciencia e hizo algo inesperado, de la nada se transformó frente a los ojos de todos, cambiando a su forma grande, soltándose así de las manos de Luffy, este ultimo cayó de sentón y se le quedó viendo maravillado al monstruo

-¡Sugoi, eres genial tanuki!- exclamó olvidando que hace unos segundos andaba que quería cocinarlo.

-¡No soy un tanuki, soy un reno!-

-Pues es su forma chibi, usted me parece muy tierno doctor Chopper- dijo Robin.

Chopper automáticamente se re transformó a su forma pequeña y empezó a bailar alegremente –Hehehe, eso no me hace feliz, bruja-

-Pues a mí me parece que está muy contento- describió Zoro.

-Un reno que habla, se transforma y baila el "Bentham Style" ¡increíble!- Luffy andaba que se infartaba de la emoción.

Usopp le dio un manotazo en la nuca –Hubieras pensado eso antes de intentar comértelo. Ah y no está bailando el "Bentham Style"-

Brook se acercó al pequeño científico –Doctor Tony Chopper, ahora si estamos todos. Nos encontramos ansiosos por escuchar sus explicaciones sobre la organización Dark Pluton-

Luffy cesó de comportarse infantilmente al escuchar las palabras de Brook y se sentó tranquilo junto a sus nakamas, igualmente de entre ellos, Usopp dejó de hartarse de comida y Zoro se puso más serio, hasta Wiper volteó a ver al Zoan desde arriba del árbol; todo el grupo estaba sumamente interesado en el tema.

El pequeño doctor se serenó, ya no se sentía bajo peligro ni bajo presión, era seguro que el chico atrabancado no intentaría comérselo ahora. Por tanto fue y se asentó en la manta y dio un profundo suspiro antes de empezar –Mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper, nací en Manhattan y desde temprana edad me apliqué a estudiar medicina y zoología, obteniendo el grado de doctorado en esta ultima-

-Oh, tiene usted bastantes conocimientos doctor Chopper- le felicitó Robin, la químico-bióloga especializada en estructuras moleculares.

Chopper se aguantó las ganas de volver a bailar contento y prosiguió –Mis avances fueron en alta y alcanzaron su punto máximo cuando cree la formula Zoan-.

-¿Formula Zoan?-.

-Si Doctora Robin, ese es el nombre que le di a mi creación más avanzada, un compuesto que al ser administrado a un ser humano, permite combinar los genes de un animal, creando así un hibrido, mitad humano-mitad animal. Como nadie creía en mi formula y absolutamente ningún gobierno me permitía hacer pruebas, decidí utilizarla en mi mismo para comprobar que funcionaba. Fue así como me convertí en un hombre reno-.

Usopp quedó valorando la osadía del pequeño -Que arriesgado-

-Lo fue, un arranque de valor motivado por mi inmadurez, ya que no encontré la manera de volver a ser humano. Aun habiendo demostrado que mi formula era un éxito, fui rechazado por la comunidad científica, perdí apoyos, contactos y lo peor; mis laboratorios, caí en la ruina total-

-Un momento- interrumpió Luffy –No entiendo bien todo eso que dijiste ¿Estás tratando de decir que eras un humano que se comió una carne misteriosa y se convirtió en mapache? ¿Así como los hombres-lobo?- preguntó mientras hacia la personificación de un hombre lobo.

-Hombres reno, hombres lobo, hombres leopardo…todos ellos son mi creación-.

-H-hombre leopardo- dijo Usopp tembloroso agarrando el punto.

Zoro tensó el rostro –Entonces tu eres de los de Dark Pluton-

Chopper bajó la mirada mostrando una gran pena y dolor –Cuando estaba en la ruina, se me presentó una oferta, un grupo de científicos que admiraban mi trabajo, que querían darle continuidad a mi proyecto, ellos me proporcionarían todo lo necesario para desarrollarme científicamente- lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del primer Zoan –Que ingenuo fui, terminé siendo secuestrado por ellos, me obligaban bajo amenazas a crear bestias Zoan para sus propósitos bélicos, entrampaban humanos fuertes y les administraban la formula, pero a diferencia de mí, todos perdían su memoria y su humanidad, bestias de combate listas para matar. Yo no quería hacerlo, era una pesadilla…Dark Pluton es lo peor que puede haber-

-"_Entonces eso fue lo que pasó con Rob Lucci, al fin entiendo el panorama_"- pensó Robin

-Esos desgraciados- cada vez que Luffy oía el nombre de la organización criminal, sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Zoro se centró más en la historia, sin dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos -Así que tú fuiste secuestrado, pero al haber estado dentro de la organización, has de entender cuáles son los motivos de esos criminales desquiciados-.

-Zoro ¿Cómo vas de tu infección?-

-Como nuevo doctor Chopper, su tratamiento me ha dejado curado en cuestión de horas-.

-Qué alivio- Chopper ya un poco más tranquilo continuó –Dark Pluton es la oscuridad, un monstruo de tres cabezas que amenaza al mundo entero con sus avances; ciencia, milicia y negocios, esos son los tres elementos con que trabajan con un fin malvado que aun desconozco-.

-Un monstruo de tres cabezas, ha de ser fuerte ese Dark Pluton- dijo Luffy imaginándose todo de manera literal.

-Hay una sección de laboratorios, allí es donde yo trabajaba al lado de científicos de renombre como el doctor Hogback o mi amiga la doctora Kureha, cada uno trabajando en distintos proyectos científicos, desde manipulación genética, hasta robótica avanzada, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que todos los productos se pueden usar para uso militar-.

-Superhumanos, bestias Zoan, robots, de solo imaginarme lo que alguien con propósitos malos pudiera hacer con tales medios- opinó Usopp con gran inquietud.

Zoro al contrario sacó su katana y sonrió con anticipación -Interesante, un enemigo poderoso y con planes secretos, quizás sea la misión que llevo años anhelando-.

-¿Qué acontecimientos relevantes ha observado dentro de la organización?- cuestionó Robin, tomando toda clase de notas en un cuadernillo.

-Tratos comerciales con organizaciones ilegales, la culminación de un proyecto de alta tecnología denominado K.U.M.A, los intentos del doctor Hogback por descifrar estructuras orgánicas complejas, el robo del Poneglyph, la captura del agente secreto Portgas D. Ace-.

Luffy dio un sobresalto -¡El Poneglyph y Ace, cuéntame sobre ellos!- exclamó con desesperación, asustando al mismo Chopper.

-¿Qué te puedo decir de Ace? El ha estado a salvo, me hablaba sobre ti Monkey D. Luffy y estoy en deuda con él, porque fue quien me ayudó a escapar-

Luffy estaba muy impactado -Ace-

-Fue hace un par de días-

* * *

><p><em>Chopper caminaba al frente, cercas de la salida principal de las instalaciones de Dark Pluton, atrás del iban un par de soldados escoltando al prisionero Ace quien estaba esposado y bajo control, o al menos eso creyeron los guardias hasta que de la nada el agente secreto se reveló y con maestría los derribó y atacó con movimientos agiles, venciéndolos sin la necesidad de usar sus manos.<em>

_-¡Ace!-_

_-Esta es su oportunidad, escape de este lugar doctor Chopper-_

_-¿Pero qué?-_

_-En lo poco que hemos conversado, me he dado cuenta de que tienes un corazón bondadoso y que estás desesperado por escapar de este lugar, anda, yo causaré un caos para comprarte tiempo, el guardia de la puerta principal es un idiota, podrás engañarlo y huir de aquí- instó el agente secreto._

_Chopper se sintió conmovido, pero inseguro –Escapa tu junto conmigo Ace, no puedes quedarte-._

_-Nos atraparán y nos matarán a los dos si hago eso, tu puedes engañar a los guardias fingiendo que vas a un trabajo de campo, yo soy el prisionero más reconocido de aquí ¡Vamos!- le apuró Ace._

_-Pero cuando descubran lo que hiciste de torturarán como castigo-._

_Ace en vez de intimidarse sonrió –Eso no será suficiente para romper mi espíritu, confío en que algún momento encontraré la manera de salir vencedor, destruiré este lugar aunque me cueste la vida ¡Ahora ve Chopper, busca a Shandia y cuéntales sobre este lugar!- Ace pausó y entonces dio su ultima indicación –Ah, y si de pura casualidad te llegases a encontrar con mi hermano menor, quiero que le des un mensaje-._

* * *

><p>-¿Qué? ¿¡Ace dijo que yo no fuera a rescatarlo!?- Luffy no podía creer que su hermano le hubiera mandado semejante mensaje –Ni crea que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, Ace baka, yo lo voy a ir a salvar, no me importa que me tenga que enfrentar a hombres lobo, monstruos de tres cabezas y calabazas vivientes ¡Les patearé el trasero a todos!-.<p>

Chopper juntó sus pezuñas -Ace temía que tu cayeras en las garras de Dark Pluton-.

-Pues no pienso perder ante los tipos malos, lo rescataré y recuperaré el Poneglyph a como dé lugar- reiteró el mugiwara.

-"_Que voluntad. Pero no sabe con quienes se estaría metiendo_"- pensó Chopper.

Brook alzó la mano por primera vez en toda la reunión –Si me permite Chopper-san, tengo una duda ¿Qué es lo que los criminales quieren de esta tierra sagrada?-.

-Lo único que puedo decirle dentro de lo que se, es que ellos están en búsqueda de ciertas especies vegetales endémicas a este lugar del mundo, tan importantes son que ellos crearon sus laboratorios en esta parte del mundo-.

-Lily Amiudake, deduzco que ellos tienen el mismo objetivo que yo- dijo Robin de improviso a la vez que mostraba una imagen del hongo en su cuaderno, obviamente que de entre todos los presentes, solo Usopp a quien ya había contado sobre el "hongo milagroso" entendía de que se trataba todo.

Luffy acercó la cara al cuaderno y según el identifico el hongo –Órale Robin, así que te gusta usar hongos afro para volverte más poderosa. Anda dime ¿Qué se siente cuando los comes?- preguntó todo ansioso.

-¿Perdón?- Robin se vio sorprendida por la afirmación de Luffy, sonrojándose levemente.

-Luffy no empieces de nuevo- le regañó Usopp jalándolo de una oreja.

-¡Pero es que dan poder sobrehumano, otorgan la fuerza de un Gyojin! No puedo esperar a usarlos contra la ladrona- exclamó Luffy provocando que Usopp y Robin enrojecieran al recordar las aventuras calenturientas del mugiwara -¿Y tu contra quien los vas a usar Robin?- preguntó para colmo de las cosas, complicando más la situación para Robin.

-Un momento, Afro ¿Afrodisiacos?- preguntó el lento de Zoro apenas captando la conversación y ahora viendo con sospecha a Robin –"_No me la creo_"-

-Y-yo, ugh- Robin tosió disimuladamente para sacarse de la cabeza esas cosas que estaba insinuando el capitán, ahora ella era la que estaba quedando mal parada ante el científico Zoan –Aquí hay una confusión, no estoy investigando esos hongos, a mi no me beneficiaria estudiar tales hongos, mucho menos utilizarlos. El hongo que les muestro es el Lily Amiudake, un rarísimo hongo con propiedades milagrosas, si su estructura se llegase a descifrar, se podría utilizar para un sinfín de propósitos, como la regeneración celular, la cura de enfermedades y en un caso extremo, la inmortalidad-

Chopper terminó totalmente atónito -E-eso es-

-Lo sé, altamente improbable, pero en caso de que llegase a ser posible, podría ser el avance del siglo, o la destrucción de la humanidad, todo dependiendo de quién lo utilizara- dijo Robin adelantándose un poco en sus teorías.

Zoro alzó la voz –No sabemos qué pasaría con ese hongo, pero lo que me queda claro es que el futuro está en manos de nosotros, los que ahora sabemos de Dark Pluton, si esos sujetos quieren conquistar el mundo, entonces nosotros los conquistaremos a ellos primero- el espadachín puso su determinada mirada en Chopper –Dime el nombre del cabeza de esa organización-.

-Respecto a ello, no hay un solo líder de Dark Pluton, por lo que supe, hay al menos tres asociados que dirigen todo, una triple alianza-.

-Genial, si son tres entonces Zoro se cargará a uno, Usopp a otro y yo al tercero. Ahorita echamos suertes haber quien se queda con quien- dijo Luffy muy confiado.

-¡Ni loco!- chilló Usopp.

Chopper reveló el primer nombre –Bin Rah Enel-.

Zoro tensó el rostro, como hombre empleado en detener a los terroristas más peligrosos del mundo, el nombre Enel le sonaba muy familiar–El infame terrorista de Pakistán, todo el mundo lo creía inactivo. Vaya, es justo el tipo de villano que mi katana se muere por cortar-

-El segundo líder es Sir Crocodile-

Robin se estremeció, escuchar ese nombre fue una puñalada directa al centro de su ser, ese lugar que mantenía oculto y resguardado –"_Crocodile, el n-no ¡No!_"- gritó en sus adentros, de pronto un aplastante temor la había rodeado, la desesperación le cubría y sus manos empezaron a sudar, la garganta se le cerró y perdió la noción de lo que estaba pasando a sus alrededores, solo estaba sumergida en duros recuerdos de su pasado, los cuales pasaban tan rápido como una cinta de película a máxima velocidad, el soundtrack era la risa distintiva de Sir Crocodile.

-"_Crocodile no debería estar aquí, se supone está muerto_"- dijo incapaz de aceptarlo, no sentía sus extremidades, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmar su ansiedad, pero con la risa del hombre que le arruinó la vida retumbando permanentemente en su mente no era capaz de sentirse tranquila.

Para entonces Chopper daba el tercer nombre –El tercero tiene mucha influencia, desconozco su nombre pero se hace llamar a sí mismo "Kurohige"-

-Kurohige- Luffy se sujetó la barbilla, ese apodo le sonaba al de su jefe, el legendario Shirohige.

Chopper dejó caer los hombros y cambio su tono de voz a uno de lamento –Eso es todo lo que sé, estaba ansioso por contarlo a alguien, esa organización es la maldad personificada, si les contara todo lo que vi; como experimentaban con personas, como manipulaban a científicos-.

-Has cargado mucho a tus espaldas Chopper- dijo Luffy a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

-No deberían de existir, si hubiera una manera de detenerlos de una vez y para siempre- se expresó acongojado el sensible científico.

-Sencillo, una bomba y ya no se sabrá nada mas de ellos- dijo Zoro a la ligera.

-No te aceleres Zoro, tenemos que rescatar a todos los presos y trabajadores inocentes- le corrigió Usopp.

Chopper se alzó de pie y empezó a expresar enérgicamente -¡Ustedes son gente que aun tiene credibilidad! Se los suplico, tienen que comunicarse con alguna autoridad y decirles sobre Dark Pluton, alguien fuerte debe de acabar con ellos antes de que sea tarde-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Chopper, no puede seguir existiendo un montón de tipos como esos-

-Luffy- Chopper se sintió aliviado con la resolución del Monkey, le había creído a él, quien creó la bestia Zoan que arrasó la aldea, el que se acobardó y no supo como liberar a Ace, el científico al que todo mundo tildó de un fracaso y en quien nadie creyó. Pero aun así se sentía demasiado culpable, no merecía nada después de haber tenido que ver en el desate de Rob Lucci –Oh Luffy, si tan solo hubiera sido como tú en los momentos críticos, esta aldea no estaría sufriendo de tanto dolor ¡Debí de haberme negado aunque me costara la vida!-.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y me alegra. Gracias a ello ya tengo más claro que es lo que quiero hacer- Luffy sonrió y le extendió la mano ofreciéndole un saludo al reno -Chopper, únete a nosotros y pateemos todos juntos al trasero de Dark Pluton. Que hay si no tomaste las mejores decisiones en tu pasado, ahora lo que importa es lo que se viene-.

-¿Hablas en serio? Ellos son muy poderosos, no pueden ir simplemente y atacarlos frente a frente-

-Oi, puedes confiar en nosotros, somos fuertes. Anda Chopper, podemos lograrlo juntos-

-Luffy ¡No volveré a ser débil!- exclamó antes de soltarse a llorar por el sentimiento.

Luffy se acomodó el sombrero, se puso de pie, alzó un puño al aire y tras inflar sus pulmones de aire soltó un potente grito -¡Chicos, mañana mismo nos lanzamos contra los chicos malos!-.

-Eso es justo lo que quería oír, me estoy emocionando- dijo Zoro desenvainando su espada y observando su filo.

-Yohoho, contaran con todo el respaldo de Shandia, amigos- rió Brook.

-E-este, y-yo e-esto-to-toy li-listo- afirmó Usopp temblando de pies a cabeza.

-…- Robin no dijo nada, pero se descubrió el rostro.

Chopper fue el primero que vio el estado en el que se había puesto la científica -¡Doctora Robin!-

Los exploradores y Brook fijaron su atención en la mujer, no se veía en buen estado.

-Estoy bien- dijo la morena, pero su respiración la delataba, estaba muy acelerada.

-No es verdad, mírate, esta empapada de sudor- le señaló Chopper observando cómo múltiples gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro de ella, no estaba haciendo tanto calor como para que transpirara tan intensamente.

Esos eran síntomas ya sea de deshidratación o de un ataque de ansiedad, en lo personal le tiraba a lo primero.

-Necesito ir a reposar un poco, es todo- dijo poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad. Los demás también se alzaron.

-Ah ya veo, si sigues sintiéndote mareada o cansada acude conmigo o Law para darte un tratamiento, podría ser que estés agotada o deshidratada- le sugirió Chopper.

-Lo haré, por lo pronto iré a descansar un rato, gracias- dijo con voz débil para entonces voltear a ver a Luffy y Usopp –En la noche nos juntamos para discutir planes- dichas las palabras se retiró del grupo y fue a internarse en la selva.

-Ja, pero que rara puede ser Robin a veces- dijo Luffy antes de ver a una lagartija multicolor subiéndose a su tobillo, distrayéndose de inmediato -¡Es el animal más genial que he visto!-.

-Tú eres el menos apropiado para llamar raras a otras personas- dijo Usopp.

-Chicos, comprender a una mujer no es cosa sencilla- les dijo el sabio Brook, entonces fue y le puso sus manos en los hombros de los dos exploradores –Chicos, ya que mañana irán a la selva ¿No les gustaría ir a ver las bodegas de Shandia? Tenemos objetos que podrían servirles en su aventura-

Usopp alzó la mano, sintiendo enorme curiosidad por la tecnología Shandiana -¡Yo me apunto!-

-¡Sugoi, yo también quiero ver!- dijo Chopper imitando a Usopp.

-Yo prefiero ir de aventura a la selva ahora mismo, quiero descubrir más animales increíbles como Sanji- dijo Luffy mientras levantaba de la cola a la lagartija que había llamado "Sanji" debido a que tenía diseños de espiral en la piel.

-¿Qué hay de ti Zoro?- preguntó el narizón dirigiendo su mirada a Zoro, este estaba firme y callado como piedra, observando el camino que había tomado Robin.

-Iré a pescar un rato- Fue la mejor excusa que tuvo el peliverde antes de ir a adentrarse en la selva sin más que añadir.

-¡Zoro, antes deberías de ir por una caña de pescar, Zoro!- intentó detenerlo el novato –Se ha ido-.

-Yohoho, se me hace que no precisamente quiere pescar peces- rió Brook ya más relajado y positivo, ocultando el dolor de su corazón por las pérdidas de su gente, remplazándola con la esperanza de que estos valientes acabaran con el terror que azotaba la aldea.

-No capto ¿Qué otra cosa podría pescar que no sean peces?- se preguntó Usopp, pero tras unos breves segundos de pensar, entendió a que se refería –Jiji, como que ese Zoro ya sabe que es lo que quiere, vaya que no quiere dejar ir a su pescadita- se expresó pícaro

Así entonces, Shandiano, doctor y explorador emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea, dejando solo a un confundido Luffy.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? No les entendí nada- dijo rascándose la nuca –Bueno a explorar se ha dicho- dijo dando un paso al frente, pero terminó pisando una canasta, fue apenas cuando se dio cuenta de toda la comida de picnic que habían dejado -¡Ah no puedo creerlo! ¿Qué clase de idiotas dejan un manjar como este?- el ocurrente explorador se hincó y burdamente se puso a hablar con la comida –Descuiden amiguitos, no entristezcan que yo no los abandonaré a su suerte- entonces cogió un alimento cubierto por aluminio –Shishi, en mi estomago hay espacio para todos ustedes, ninguno será abandonado. Empezaré por este burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla-

El joven del estomago infinito empezó a devorar todo como si estuviera hambriento, pero por andar distraído tragando no se dio cuenta de que una imponente figura se había plantado a sus espaldas.

-Mugiwara-

Luffy volteó hacia un lado y habló a pesar de tener sus cachetes inflados de comida –Yo Wiper ¿Quieres unirte al picnic?-.

Wiper el guerrero sopló el humo de su cigarro, ni con la amable invitación del chico su rostro dejó de permanecer serio y frio –Déjate de juegos mugiwara, tu yo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo-.

-¿Cómo?-

* * *

><p><em>En un arroyo cercano a la aldea.<em>

Zoro la observaba a distancia, allí estaba Nico Robin, sentada en el lecho de un rio, sumergiendo sus pies descalzos en el agua y con la mirada baja, perdida en la nada. Ella no sabía que él estaba cazándola desde las sombras y el no se decidía a dar el paso y abordarla. No había necesidad de pensarla demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que estaba mal emocionalmente, por suerte el había captado en qué momento ella se había puesto así, era cuestión de mover bien sus piezas –"_Rayos, no sé ni por qué hago esto, ella es más inteligente que yo, pero si no hago esto no dormiré tranquilo_"-.

Robin no dejaba de observar su reflejo en el agua, afortunadamente estaba más estable, pero no totalmente controlada, apenas en cuestión de unas cuantas horas había descubierto que su ex novio era un hombre leopardo asesino y que Sir Crocodile, _ese desgraciado_, estaba detrás de Dark Pluton y que tenía el mismo objetivo que ella, lógico, habían trabajado juntos bajo el mismo objetivo antes de que el la traicionara y la entregara a una vida de sufrimientos que le había dejado traumas mismos que por más que intentaba enterrar en su subconsciente, nunca les había logrado superar completamente.

-"_Lucci, Crocodile, el hongo milagroso ¿Por qué todos los elementos de mi vida se están reuniendo en un solo punto?_"-

Fue entonces cuando la voz de su guardaespaldas entró en escena, desconcentrándola de sus pensamientos. El muy terco había venido a buscarla ¿Qué se traía?

-Hey mujer, es peligroso que estés sola en la selva a estas horas- dijo el Roronoa saliendo de detrás de un árbol, como su deber era protegerla, era un buen pretexto venir a "cumplir su labor".

Robin volteó a verlo y quiso sonreírle como de costumbre, pero no pudo hacerlo, le sorprendió ya que ya estaba acostumbrada a fingir expresiones faciales y aparentar estar bien, sin duda que estaba muy afectada por lo de Crocodile –Espadachín-san, en el contrato nunca se mencionó que tuviera que vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día-.

-"_Otra vez quiere desviar la conversación, pero no me evadirá tan fácilmente esta vez_"- razonó Zoro intuyendo que era lo que intentaría hacer la científica, el peliverde no era un genio pero ya se iba dado cuenta de cuál era el modus operandi de Nico -¿Qué sucede? ¿Me estás corriendo?- cuestionó sonriendo muy prepotente, haciéndose el chico rudo.

-No Roronoa, no pienses eso de mí- le respondió diplomáticamente, cediéndole la iniciativa.

-Entonces no te molestará que me siente a un lado de ti a conversar un rato -.

Robin se sorprendió, hace un par de días el joven era grosero con ella, cortaba toda conversación y se irritaba por su asignación de tener que protegerla ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? Era evidente que el joven estaba planeando algo.

Al momento en que tomó lugar a un lado de ella, sintió la tensión aumentar y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, se sentía nerviosa, vulnerable…esa era la magnitud del efecto que le provocaba la noticia de Sir Crocodile, pero tenía que controlarse y manejar la situación con calma. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse.

-Hey, te ves mal- le dijo directo, ella no podría negar lo que era indiscutible.

-Supongo que estoy muy cansada- le respondió sin rodeos, la verdad es que si estaba cansada, aunque no fuera esa la principal causa de su estado decaído.

"Mentira", eso fue la interpretación de él, ya era la tercera vez que la encontraba decaída y la tercera en la que ella se cerraba y aplicaba sus tácticas evasivas; cambiar de tema, sonrisas falsas, excusas y el ya estaba convencido de a que se debía tal actitud –"_Puede desenvolverse en casi todas las conversaciones, pero no le gusta que le cuestionen sobre sus pensamientos o sentimientos_"-.

Le incomodó darse cuenta de que ella siempre aplicaba las mismas tácticas, pensando que él no se daría cuenta ¿Qué ella lo estaba tomando por tonto? Oh no señor, muchas veces en su pasado las mujeres lo habían agarrado de tonto, como Pellona y sus ofrecimientos de favores sexuales, o la rarita de Tashigi que a veces actuaba tímida y a veces cortante con él. Nunca la había entendido…pero eso ya no sería más, si esta chica se creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañarlo, le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

-Así que supones que estas cansada. Vaya para ser una mujer tan exacta en sus afirmaciones, se me hace raro que supongas cosas, o te equivoques como en la mañana que le cambiaste el nombre al tal Lucci. Eso no va contigo- le dijo tomando la ofensiva, tratando de agarrar ventaja desde un principio, iba el todo por el todo.

Robin frunció el ceño, este peliverde de la nada estaba queriendo pasarse de la línea con ella, buscando indagar en sus acciones personales. Para ser sincera hace muchos años que nadie se ponía en ese plan con ella. Pero de todos modos sabia como actuar en estas situaciones y así proteger sus secretos –Zoro-san ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no puedo equivocarme o estar indecisa?-

-Bueno, porque tú eres- Zoro sintió como su lengua se le entumecía, su orgullo no le permitía decir esa palabra que necesitaba decir, el adjetivo que describía a Robin. Sentía que si lo hacía estaría dejándose dominar por ella –"_Demonios, si dejo esto así ella habrá ganado otra vez y volveré a quedar como idiota una vez más, como quedo con todas las chicas_"- razonó juntando fuerzas para decir la palabra clave –Por qué eres muy inteligente-

-Oh- Robin relajó un poco los músculos faciales, un tanto sorprendida de que el chico se hubiera atrevido a decir tal palabra, a halagarla frente a frente rompiendo esa actitud de orgullo que siempre mostraba, además esas mejillas ruborizadas por la pena lo hacían ver ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tierno?

-A-así es, t-tu eres muy inteligente, a-así que- Zoro la señaló acusadoramente y superó sus tartamudeos producto del nerviosismo y la vergüenza –Por eso sé que me estás mintiendo, se honesta conmigo-

Zoro concluyó que el inconveniente estaba valiendo la pena, al parecer tenia a esa nerda contra las cuerdas, por eso se estaba tomando tiempo para responder. Al fin, el cazador de terroristas Roronoa Zoro lograría desentrañar por primera vez la mente de una mujer, vencería a una chica ¡Y qué clase de chica! Una de las más inteligentes que había conocido, quizás sus problemas psicológicos con el sexo opuesto terminarían ¡Adiós a los traumas de la acosadora Pellona! ¡Adiós a la confusión que le causó Tashigi!

Marcador, Zoro 1 Robin 0

-"_Parece que tratar tanto con él ha hecho que me agarre más confianza. Pero algo está muy raro en el_"- pensó Robin, si bien se había portado amistosa e incluso levemente flitreadora con él, no lo dejaría indagar sobre ella, no _podía permitirse_ que él lo hiciera.

-Señor espadachín ¿Podría saberse por que le interesa tanto saber sobre mis sentimientos y pensamientos?- preguntó lo más directa que pudo, esta vez dando por el lado de las intenciones del Roronoa.

-Su asignación de protegerme no requiere que usted sepa cada detalle de mí, mucho menos mis sentimientos que son irrelevantes en nuestra relación ¿Por qué el interés entonces?- reafirmó la pregunta dejando las cosas claras –Se honesto conmigo, si quieres que yo lo sea contigo-

La pregunta fue un golpe directo para el peliverde, una complicadísima pregunta que hasta lo dejaba a él mismo preguntándose sus verdaderas intenciones. Si, así es, a decir verdad ¿Por qué se estaba interesando en lo que le pasaba a ella?

No era por su misión de protegerla, desde el principio él se había dejado claro que la protegería y mantendría un margen respecto a ella en cuanto a trato personal. Así que no le podía decir que le interesaba por motivo del compromiso que tenia con ella, con el privilegiado cerebro que poseía, ella le descubriría en un dos por tres.

¿En qué momento le había agarrado tanta confianza? Confianza para llegar al punto de meterse en un innecesario duelo de cuestionamientos, arriesgándose a quedar como un soberano idiota. Solo había que pensarlo rápidamente y ¡Allí estaba!

-"_Fue en ese momento cuando me trató mi infección_"- razonó para sí mismo, en la selva, cuando le había agarrado la fiebre y Robin había insistido en revisarlo. El se había negado por orgullo, pero entonces aconteció ese momento clave, el momento en que todo cambio:

Como la científica demostró agallas y cualidades que él nunca imaginó que ella tendría, trompicándolo con maestría, cosa que ni siquiera un hombre podría hacerle con facilidad, enseguida despojándolo de su túnica a pesar de su forcejeo, descubriendo su herida infectada y untándole un ungüento con sus dedos, con un toque suave y gentil. El nunca se lo pidió, ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo, pero lo hizo, con bondad e interés.

Si, ese fue el momento en que su punto de vista respecto a ella cambio, cuando dejó de ser sencillamente una "chica cerebrito de lindos ojos azules" y se convirtió en Nico Robin, una científica misteriosa con un aura de intriga y habilidades inesperadas.

Pero no podía decírselo, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Esto le pasaba por tonto, por prestarle atención a una mujer siendo que su historial con el sexo femenino era de puros fracasos y vergüenzas.

Marcador final, Zoro 0, Robin 100

Robin se percató de como el Roronoa se había decaído y como el ímpetu con el que la había abordado se había esfumado. Eso significaba que ella estaba fuera de peligro, que alivio, no tendría que revelar sus sentimientos ante él, pero no se sentía buen por como habían terminado las cosas entre los dos, sentía algo de empatía por el joven

–Fufu, parece que los dos tenemos ese problema de quedarnos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos- le comentó muy amistosa, tratando de alivianar la tensión.

Zoro fue agarrado por sorpresa, se le hizo curioso que ella aun habiendo salido vencedora en el duelo de preguntas, actuara como si nada hubiera pasado –"_Las demás chicas me hacían quedar mal cuando se imponían sobre mí, pero Robin, ella solo quiere que quedemos en buenos términos ¿Qué no estaba molesta con mi actitud? Acaso ¿Solo estaba defendiéndose? Oh no ¡Ella solo quería evitar problemas, nunca ha querido dominarme ni nada de eso! Soy un idiota, Robin no es igual a las demás_"- pensó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por causa de cómo le había tratado al presionarla y acusarla, había sido muy traidor al interrogarla aprovechando el mal estado emocional de la chica.

-Vaya, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor- dijo la científica levantándose y estirándose para alivianar los músculos –Es bueno a veces conversar entre camaradas-.

-Espera- Zoro sorprendió al detenerla de la muñeca, el movimiento provocó que se le cayeran los lentes de sol revelando su mirada,

El ya no quería reñir contra ella, pero ya era tiempo de ir siendo sinceros entre ambos, no eran rivales, eran un equipo –"Sir Crocodile", cuando oíste ese nombre te pusiste diferente, puedo sentirlo en tu mirada, estas herida, ese sujeto te lastimó demasiado-

-Zoro-san- Robin palideció, nunca había imaginado que alguien le hubiera estado observando con tanto interés como para darse cuenta del momento en que cayó en la ansiedad, esperen "interés"… ¿acaso era eso? ¿Roronoa Zoro estaba interesado sinceramente en ella? Oh por dios, no podía ser cierto, hacía años que nadie se interesaba de manera personal en ella, todo mundo trataba con ella solo por sus conocimientos y habilidades.

Zoro al mantener sujeta la muñeca de Robin percibió el cambio en su pulso esa, era la respuesta positiva al comentario que el había dejado al aire, pero ya no lo usaría a su favor, solo haría lo que debió de hacer desde un principio; ser honesto con ella

–No tienes por qué decirme nada de ello si no quieres, no me incumbe, la verdad es que solo soy un guardaespaldas…pero te diré que en verdad que me están agarrando unas ganas tremendas de cortar a ese tal Crocodile-.

No entendía ni por que sentía ese impulso de ir y agarrarse contra Sir Crocodile, pero era lo que sentía y punto.

Que idiota había sido, cuestionándola a ella cuando él ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo. Antes de intentar comprender quien era Robin, debía empezar por responderse la incógnita que estaba sobre el mismo:

_¿Por qué se estaba interesándose en ella?_

Robin quedó de pie sorprendida, observando como el chico se alejaba, ya más tranquilo y en plan de paz –"_Tsundere_"- le describió ella a la vez que empezaba a experimentar un agradable calor en el pecho, sensación que hace años no percibía –"_No es tan rudo, solo aparenta serlo. Me ha dado a entender que no solo le preocupa mi seguridad física, también está al pendiente de mis sentimientos, le preocupa como que siento, le molesta que un hombre me haya lastimado… en verdad le intereso en cierto modo_"- concluyó sintiendo como la habilidad de volver a sonreír quería volver a su rostro.

Lamentable fue que en ese momento la cruel risa de Crocodile volviera a su subconsciente golpeándola como una ola, destruyendo esa sensación agradable que había experimentado al descubrir que existía un hombre que estaba al pendiente de alguien como ella –"_¿Pero que estoy pensando? No es tiempo de entrar en suposiciones sentimentales y hacerse ilusiones. Lucci, Crocodile… todos los hombres con los que me relaciono terminan poniéndose en mi contra, lastimándome cruelmente y cayendo en la oscuridad…siempre es lo mismo, esta vez debo de ser fuerte, me deje claro que no confiaría en nadie jamás, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, moriría si vuelvo a ser tratada de forma traidora_"-

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de la organización Dark Pluton, 7:00 p.m<strong>

Teach golpeaba con palmazos la mesa de trabajo mientras reía descontroladamente -Vamos, adonde van esas caras, Oi ¿Qué no pueden poner una sonrisa, par de amargados? Zehahaha-.

Enel bostezó aflojerado y Crocodile hizo una seña despectiva para con el hombre obeso –De mi no esperes sonrisas, no soy un idiota retrasado como tú-.

-Zehaha, pero que sentido del humor Crocodile- rió Teach

Los tres mandatarios de Dark Pluton se encontraban congregados alrededor de una mesa junto con científicos y miembros prominentes de la organización, había copas de vino para todos así como bocadillos.

Kurohige cogió su botella de vino y le dio un trago –Esta es una reunión, pero también es momento de festejar, nuestra organización ha dado pasos gigantescos y estamos cada vez más cerca de alcanzar nuestros objetivos primarios-.

-Eso ha sido obvio desde un principio, dinos de una vez para que es esta reunión- demandó Crocodile a la vez que encendía un puro.

-Se trata de esto- Teach sacó el Poneglyph de entre sus ropas, era un brillante diamante multicolor –En vista de que todo mundo aquí ha estado intrigado sobre esta joya nacional Francesa, pensé que sería justo decirles que se hará con semejante gema-.

-Jeje, sacaremos una cantidad de dinero que servirá para adelantar a nuestros intereses- rió Enel imaginando los millones de dólares que obtendrían –Dinos Teach ¿Cuánto ofrecieron?-.

-Nada- respondió Teach para la sorpresa –Los pobres franceses han de extrañar su joya predilecta, así que después de pensarla un poco sentí pena por ellos y he decidió ir a regresársela en persona-.

-¡Hey! Esta es un broma de mal gusto, seriamos idiotas si regresamos la joya después de haber batallado tanto para robarla- dijo Enel indignado.

-Enel, Crocodile, síganme que tenemos que hablar a solas ¡Todo mundo no se retire que la reunión aun no termina!- ordenó Kurohige sin quitar la sonrisa maligna de su rostro.

Los tres abandonaron la sala de juntas y entraron al cuartito personal de Teach.

-Oigan ¿Vieron las caras de todos los idiotas cuando les di la noticia? Zehaha, no tuvo precio- dijo el obeso.

-Estas borracho Teach, deja de hacer el ridículo- le dijo Crocodile sintiéndose irritado por la actitud despreocupada del hombre.

-Tranquilos, ya que estamos solos vamos a hablar las cosas bien- Teach guardó el diamante en sus ropas de nuevo y prosiguió –Estoy por partir en un viaje, acudiré hacia una convención internacional, se reunirán hombres importantes del WGO, así como los miembros más importantes de la liga Grand Line, vaya oportunidad para dar un impulso a nuestras metas ¿no creen?-

Crocodile le observó sospechoso –Mentira, si eso fuera a suceder yo ya me habría dado cuenta, noticias como esas se esparcen en las redes de información secreta-.

-Sir, nadie sabe nada, ni los medios, ni la liga Grand Line, ni siquiera la WGO ¿Y sabes a que se debe? A que todavía no sucede, simplemente estoy prediciendo el futuro- dijo Teach muy confiado –Cuando alguien tiene poder, puede alterar el curso de los acontecimientos ¡Y ese soy yo!-.

Enel puso una cara de autosatisfacción –Y quien quedará a cargo en su ausencia-

Teach le dio la respuesta que el pakistaní esperaba -Bin Rah Enel, por supuesto-.

Crocodile se enfadó al instante -¡No! ¡Yo soy mejor que este idiota terrorista sin cerebro!-.

Teach se puso serio por primera vez –El que hace estupideces eres tú Sir, dejaste escapar a Jyabura y Lucci, lo siento Crocodile, pero esto te bajó puntos-.

Crocodile alzó su garfio amenazadoramente –No te creas tanto gordo, sigue jugando con mi paciencia y te las veras difíciles-.

-Sigue rebelándote y no tendrás eso que tanto deseas- amenazó Kurohige, provocando que Sir Crocodile bajara su gancho –Vamos, somos compadres, no hay por qué llevarnos así-.

-Hmph- Crocodile cruzó los brazos y le rechazó.

-En fin, yo me voy yendo que estoy ansioso por visitar a papi Shirohige, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarle ahora que soy un "explorador independiente", seguro estará orgulloso de mi- dijo con sarcasmo, con una lengua envenenada de malas intenciones.

-Antes de eso, ya que usted está informado sobre las actividades de la liga Grand Line ¿Tiene algún dato nuevo sobre sus movimientos? Supongo que estarán apurados en recuperar a Ace-.

-Ah sí, casi olvidaba decírtelo, nuevo líder Enel- recalcó para molestar mas a Crocodile –La liga Grand Line ha enviado un grupo de exploradores, muy seguramente están en Shandia, lo más probable es que ellos son los que mataron a Jyabura y quizás ya habrán eliminado a Lucci. Pero más importante aún, pronto vendrán por nosotros-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- cuestionó Crocodile.

-Por que hay un traidor en la liga Grand Line… ¿o quizás serán dos? Zehaha, ellos ni siquiera lo sospechan, no hay duda de que ese grupo patético que enviaron está destinado al fracaso. Lo mismo sucederá con la liga Grand Line, se acerca el inicio de una nueva era-

El ex agente de la liga Grand Line fue hacia la salida de su oficina –Enel, tu como nuevo jefe decide como le harás, ya te he dado más información de la que necesitas. Solo quiero encargarte una cosa: si el explorador Monkey D. Luffy resulta venir por su hermano, entonces mata a Ace y captura al chico…ese Luffy tiene más potencial que Ace, es el chico ideal para nuestro proyecto de experimentación final-

En eso entró Laffite, uno de los soldados elite de guardia personal de Teach –Jefe, el helicóptero está listo-.

-¡Excelente! Enel, Crocodile, nos vemos en unos cuantos días, para entonces el mundo habrá cambiado, yo seré un héroe y empezara nuestro plan de conquista mundial-.

Apenas iba a salir Kurohige cuando otro de sus hombres elite entró apresurado con un celular en mano –Jefe, el almirante Akainu quiere comunicarse con usted-.

-Muy bien Burgess, dile que comunico con él en cinco minutos-

Crocodile apretó el puño, sintió desconfianza por Teach –"_Este desgraciado nos está ocultando muchas cosas, sabe de asuntos que desconozco y tiene planes que no quiere compartir_"-

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya en la aldea Shandia, a las 9 de la noche, los exploradores ya se encontraban discutiendo planes<strong>

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban reclinados, iluminando con antorchas un mapa que tenían extendido en el suelo, observando todos los detalles presentes, como la topografía, las brechas y las corrientes de agua presentes en la zona.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos encontramos aquí- dijo Robin señalando la "X" que indicaba la posición de la aldea –Y Chopper dice que las instalaciones de Dark Pluton están al noroeste-.

-Sí, mas no se a cuanta distancia exactamente, solo recuerdo que se localizaban en una depresión geográfica y que son instalaciones del tipo subterráneo- explicó el reno haciendo ademanes con sus pezuñas.

-Pues solo hay que avanzar hasta que demos con ellos- sugirió Zoro muy a la ligera.

-He de diferir, Zoro-san. Considerando la magnitud tecnológica que el enemigo pose y el alto nivel de actividades criminales que realiza, seria suicido ir directamente tras ellos-.

-Pero Robin, yo quiero rescatar a Ace y la única manera es entrando a ese lugar que dice Chopper- se quejó Luffy.

-Lo sé y por eso he pensado en un plan de paso por paso para tener mayores posibilidades de éxito. No olviden que somos pocos, eso implica ventajas y desventajas-

Usopp tragó saliva –Yo diría que esperemos a que Sanji y Franky vuelvan, o que pidamos refuerzos-

-¡No hay tiempo, nosotros le patearemos el trasero a los sujetos malos!- exclamó el aventado de Luffy.

Robin prosiguió –La ventaja de que somos pocos miembros, es que podemos ir moviéndonos con sigilo, evadiendo al enemigo, por otro lado ellos no saben que nosotros iremos, tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor-.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso- sonrió Zoro.

-La ejecución es donde tenemos que ser cuidadosos, por eso la primera parte del plan es realizar una misión de reconocimiento, obtener información de inteligencia sobre los sistemas de comunicación enemigas, sus defensas, cuanto es su radio de acción militar y todos los detalles que al conocerlos aumentemos nuestras posibilidades- la inteligente mujer dirigió su dedo índice hasta una parte del mapa donde se veía una planicie –Esta es la meseta Ennies, de acuerdo a la información de Brook, allí fue donde Wiper y su gente se enfrentaron a los soldados de Dark Pluton. Por tanto ese es el lugar hasta el que sabemos que no hay enemigos, pasando esa meseta es donde podríamos empezar a entrar en territorio enemigo-.

-Entonces allí será donde realizaremos el reconocimiento- entendió Chopper.

-Así es, allí será nuestro punto de control, a partir de esa meseta nos dividiremos en equipos que avanzaran con cautela en distintas direcciones, tomando notas de la geografía y de cualquier cosa sospechosa- la mujer vio como Luffy se tronaba los nudillos –Y Luffy-san, pase lo que pase no entraremos en combate contra los enemigos, si ellos nos descubren no habrá ataque sorpresa y será casi imposible infiltrarnos-.

Luffy puso una mueca -Aww que mal-.

-Ese es el plan ¿alguna duda? ¿Si Luffy?- se expresó al ver al chico alzando la mano.

-¿Atacar enemigos por sorpresa sin ser descubierto cuenta como entrar en combate?-.

Robin ignoró al bobo capitán -Veo que ya nadie más tiene dudas, así que descansen todos bien, que mañana temprano partimos-.

-¡Aye!- exclamaron todos. Robin entonces recogió el mapa y se alejó del grupo, acudiendo a una de las chozas sola. Cabe decir que en todo el trayecto Zoro no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Shishi, como que a Robin ya le anda de sueño, se ha visto medio adormilada- comentó inocentemente Chopper.

-Yo pienso que la hace falta compañía ¿No, eh Zoro?- dijo Usopp muy pícaro.

-Usopp- Zoro se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente al narizón –Ahorita dijiste algo-

-¡E-era broma, nunca estuve insinuando nada!- se defendió el cobarde joven de dieciocho años, pensando que el peliverde se había molestado.

-Cuando mencionaste a Franky y al rubio pervertido me quede pensando en que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no se comunican con nosotros-.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto ¿Estarán bien?- se preguntó Luffy sujetándose la barbilla pensativa y levemente preocupado.

-Y tu Luffy, como que también ya se te está olvidando para quien trabajas. Deberías de llamar a la liga Grand Line para darles el informe de todo lo que ha pasado- le recordó el espadachín al capitán.

-¡Ahh, Jinbei me va a estrangular!- chilló Luffy cogiendo su avanzada radio e iniciando comunicaciones. Gracias a la alta tecnología de comunicaciones que utilizaban, no debería de haber problemas en llamar hasta las instalaciones de la liga Grand Line.

-Yo llamaré a Sanji- se ofreció haciendo lo mismo que Luffy.

-Je, yo iré a echarme una siesta, me importa un comino lo que digan en la liga o lo que esté pasando con el cocinero pervertido- dijo Zoro dejando salir un bostezo.

Pero apenas dio la media vuelta cuando el grito simultaneo de los dos exploradores le detuvo -¡No funcionan!-.

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- exclamó el Roronoa.

Chopper inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿Me permiten una radio?- el aplicado hombre bestia revisó el aparato con agilidad –No está estropeado, pero hay demasiada interferencia ruidosa-

Zoro abrió lo parpados casi en su totalidad, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando -¿Interferencia de señales, aquí en medio de la selva?-

Era ilógico que algo así estuviera sucediendo.

Pero Robin les observaba desde la choza, medio ocultándose en las sombras y a diferencia de los hombres ella si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"_No puedo permitirles que se comuniquen con la liga Grand Line, ni con nadie más, lo siento mucho pero todo se quedara entr__e nosotros. No correré ningún riesgo, esta vez haré lo que tenga que hacer"_- decía en su interior mientras en una mano sujetaba una pequeña antena de interferencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en algún lugar de la selva <strong>

Nami bebía té con impaciencia, moviendo sus dedos de su mano libre sobre la superficie de la mesita frente a la cual se encontraba. Nunca había sido su plan perder tanto tiempo en esta aventura, solo quería coger el Poneglyph y salir volando a Venezuela en cuanto fuera posible. Pero estar en deuda con Nyon-ba le impedía hacer las cosas a su manera –Oiga Nyon-ba ¿Cuánto más quiere que repose? Me estoy aburriendo-.

-No seas desconsiderada con tu cuerpo, ayer casi mueres, perdiste mucha sangre ¿No crees que deberías tomarte un poco más de descanso?- le contestó la anciana de la selva mientras preparaba un brebaje –Con esta poción se acelerará la producción de los glóbulos rojos en tu sangre y estarás mejor-.

-Oiga, yo no soy una niñita llorona hija de mami, me siento genial, en serio- se defendió la chica haciendo un berrinche.

-Eres una exploradora, lo sé- Nyon giró el cuello y volteó a verla –Y ya que eres de tal profesión, supongo que no habrá problema en que me hagas un pequeño favor-.

Por más desesperada que estuviera, no ignoraría la petición de su salvadora -Yo siempre pago mis deudas Nyon-ba, usted me salvó la vida, así que haré lo que sea-.

-No es nada difícil, solo necesito que recolectes unas plantas que necesito-

-¿Y donde se encuentran esas plantas?-

-En la meseta Ennies-

Nami sonrió de lado –Solo dígame donde esta esa meseta, mañana mismo le tendré el triple de plantas de las que me pida Nyon-ba- se expresó muy confiada.

Por los pensamientos de la ágil ladrona ni siquiera pasaba la idea de que a esa meseta se dirigiría nadamas y nadamenos que el chico ingenuo al que tanto le gustaba fastidiar, ese simpático muchacho que siempre le traía una traviesa sonrisa al rostro.

Un encuentro más entre el aventurero Monkey D. Luffy y la ladrona Nami se estaba cocinado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pero en alguna parte de la capital de Congo, un hombre de sonrisa asesina caminaba por un callejón, pensando en Nami.<strong>

-Vamos ladroncita escurridiza, ya me están dando ansias de ir por ti- decía el mercenario asesino Eustass Kid, caminando a ciegas por el callejón sin ver al frente, todo por motivo de que iba viendo la foto de Nami que Charloss Tenryubito le había proporcionado –Se donde estas, se que mañana te encontraré, pero no lo soporto mas, la abstinencia me está volviendo loco…necesito matar-

-Hey tu-

Kid alzó la mirada y se encontró rodeado de diez pandilleros armados con cuchillos, bates y cadenas. Verlos le hizo sonreír sádicamente.

-Eres un idiota, has paseado por el lugar equivocado forastero, aquí la pandilla de Don Accino manda- le amenazó un masivo sujeto que a juzgar por su apariencia era el líder –Ahora entrega tu dinero o te matamos, no intentes ni pedir ayuda que aquí no hay quien te vaya a ayudar-.

-Delincuentes a quien nadie les importa si mueren, en un lugar en donde no hay nadie que interrumpa una matanza- Kid sonrió aun mas cruelmente -Que oportuno ladrona-chan, parece que momentáneamente podre saciar mi sangre de asesinar con este aperitivo. Entonces mañana iré por ti para consumirte de pies a cabeza, saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, mi delicioso platillo principal sabor naranja- habló con la foto, mostrando lo desquiciado que estaba realmente.

-¡No te burlarás mas de nosotros, a él chicos!- exclamó el líder dando la orden a sus secuaces de atacar al hombre.

Kid sacó un cuchillo y se relamió los labios –Jaja, bien ¿Cómo debería de matarlos, chicos?- preguntó poniendo una cara terrorífica que paralizó hasta al líder.

A continuación se escucharían los gritos agónicos y desesperados de los pandilleros (algunos hasta pidiendo clemencia), acompañados de una risa psicópata de Kid.

Y al día siguiente una noticia de primera plana sacudió a la ciudad entera: el descubrimiento de los cuerpos de diez pandilleros, todos ellos brutalmente asesinado en un callejón de las afueras de la ciudad en cuyas paredes estaba pintada con sangre la misteriosa figura de un smiley.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo más largo del fic hasta el momento, espero eso haya sido suficiente por la espera que les hice pasar.<p>

Las cosas quedan así; Chopper se ha unido al equipo y ha contado los planes de Dark Pluton, organización que tiene planes maléficos.

Zoro ha ido interesante mas en Robin, notando lo atractiva e intrigante que es, pero ha cambiado su opinión de ella dejándola de ver como una rival.

Robin en si está cubierta de misterio, quien no solo tuvo un pasado con Lucci, sino que sucedió algo con Crocodile que le perturba mucho y ¿Acaso está traicionando al equipo?

Pero más importante aun ¡El encuentro entre Luffy y Nami está a la vuelta de la esquina! Ambos se dirigen al mismo punto ¿Qué sucederá en tal reencuentro?

**Lectores ¿**cuáles son sus expectativas para el gran momento de este acontecimiento?

Gracias por sus reviews y su valioso apoyo en mi regreso a este proyecto, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (del cual no tengo aun nombre, lo siento)

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Siguiendo el rastro

_Disclaimer: One __**Piece**__ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_Los misterios se van aclarando. Tras vencer a Rob Lucci, Luffy y sus amigos se han encontrado con el doctor Tony Chopper; científico creador de la formula Zoan, quien ha revelado detalles sobre la organización que ha capturado a Ace, Dark Pluton._

_En vista de la amenaza, Luffy ha invitado a Chopper a unirse a su cuadrilla adoptando la resolución de ir a hacer una misión de reconocimiento a la meseta Ennies; el único lugar que es la pista para dar con el paradero de Dark Pluton._

_Zoro ha notado que Robin oculta muchas cosas y va cambiando su disposición hacia ella, Wiper ha abordado a Luffy, la ladrona Nami ha decidido a ir a la meseta Ennies por petición de Nyon-ba y el líder de Dark Pluton, Kurohige, ha salido en un misterioso viaje hacia una convención con la liga Grand Line y la WGO (Gobierno Mundial)._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 11: Siguiendo el rastro**

_Aldea Shandia, Congo. 5:00 a.m hora local._

-¡Aventura, allá voy!-.

Un súbito grito se hacía presente irrumpiendo la calma matinal en la aldea que aun descansaba (y si que era necesario descansar después del pesado día anterior). El responsable estaba sentado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, la misma expresión de un niño ansioso y bien, en realidad Monkey D. Luffy no distaba mucho de lo que se define como un crio.

Su mirada inquisitiva empezó a contemplar el cuarto de lado a lado, pasando por las pinturas colgadas en la pared (que no le llamaban la mas mínima atención) y sus pertenecías personales, pero sus ojos encontraron descanso sobre la camilla que estaba del lado opuesto del cuarto, donde se encontraba su fiel asistente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con las venas marcadas, la respiración acelerada y una pistola en su mano.

-¡Usopp! Te ves muy listo para la aventura, bien, muy bien- le comentó muy alegre -¿Y esa pistola?-.

-¡Me asustaste Luffy! ¿Qué es eso de despertar gritando? P-pensé que nos atacaban- respondió bajando la pistola y poniéndose su otra mano sobre el pecho.

-Shishi, perdona- se disculpó muy alegre y entonces se puso de pie y fue a correr y abrir la puerta –No puedo esperar a explorar, vamos a buscar a los demás- tras inflar sus pulmones y salir hacia afuera, reanudó su escándalo -¡Hey Zoro! ¡Robin! ¡Chopper!-

-¡Luffy!- Usopp tuvo que ir y saltarle por la espalda y taparle la boca –Te digo que no hagas tanto gritadero, muchos aldeanos aun duermen-.

-Está bien, iré a buscarlos, hay que almorzar e irnos pronto a explorar- dijo sin perder el optimismo y empezó a dar algunos pasos, hasta que sintió pisar algo que hizo un crujido –A-ah n-no puede ser- balbuceó con una expresión facial de sorpresa.

-¿Qué encontraste? ¿Una pista? ¿Una reliquia?-

Luffy cogió lo que había pisado, resultaba ser más que un simple palo común y corriente –Una vara, traer una en mano es símbolo de ser un explorador- dijo con tal convencimiento que dejaba claro que hablaba en serio, entonces con vara en mano continuo su camino por las calles de la pequeña aldea cantando alegremente–_Las islas del sur son cálidas…paina purupuru, sus cabezas se calientan y todos son bakas_-.

Usopp ya mejor ni le dijo nada, su superior era tan despreocupado y distraído, se notaba que vivía para la aventura. En cambio el estaba muy nervioso, no había sido capaz de tener un sueño revitalizante, se le había pasado teniendo pesadillas, despertándose constantemente, las emociones del día de ayer habían resultado ser demasiado fuertes, ver morir a compañeros frente a sus ojos, mirar a un monstruo que jamás en su vida imaginó pudiera existir.

Y pensar que hoy se adentrarían más en la peligrosa selva ¡Que nervios!

Fijó su atención en el chico que ya se iba alejando -¿Me pregunto si cuando acabe esta misión yo llegaré a ser como él?- se preguntó en voz baja, le era difícil creerse que alguien tan cobarde como él pudiera superarse y convertirse en un aventurero de clase, es decir, Zoro era fuerte, Robin era inteligente, Luffy era audaz y pues él era, bueno, no destacaba en nada.

-Demonios porque soy tan negativo, si sigo pensando así voy a morir a la primera, ahora debería de creerme mis propias mentiras "Usopp el grande, el tirador más preciso del mundo, un hombre de acción, capaz de vencer a un oso usando solo el meñique"-.

Infló el pecho y entonces fue a alcanzar al capitán, jurando en sus adentros que hoy si sería alguien útil, un digno explorador de la liga Grand Line.

En tan solo medio minuto, el par de compañeros se encontraron con que no solo eran ellos los que habían madrugado, fuera de una cabaña se encontraba el líder Brook sentado en una silla, observando el firmamento estelar.

-Yohoho, las estrellas se ven más hermosas desde la selva, nunca me canso de observarlas noche tras noche, son mi inspiración- estirando su cuerpo suspiró y acto seguido dirigió la palabra a los jóvenes –Y ustedes muchachos, están inspirando a esta aldea a sobrevivir y no perder la esperanza-.

-Nos alegra eso- contestó Usopp.

-Chicos, hoy van a partir en su misión de reconocimiento ¿verdad?- Brook se puso de pie y se sobó la nuca –Luffy-san, con los acontecimientos surgidos ayer, no tuve tiempo de contarte sobre la visita de tu hermano a la aldea-

El moreno se agitó tan repentinamente que Usopp volvió a ponerse nervioso, de un segundo a otro el chico del sombrero de paja estaba frente a Brook poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente y demandando respuestas desesperado- ¡Ace! ¿Qué hizo? ¿Dijo algo del Poneglyph? ¿O habló de los tipos malos?-.

-"_Se nota lo unido que es Luffy a su hermano_"- pensó Brook –Yohoho, no es necesario alterarse tanto Luffy-san, la verdad es que Ace-san no habló mucho de esos asuntos tan serios, él desde un principio fue muy amistoso y paciente, un caballero-.

-Entonces el hermano de Luffy si es educado- comentó Usopp viendo al mugiwara que era todo menos fino.

Brook cruzó las piernas y tras permanecer pensativo volvió a sonreír –Ace resultó ser un joven bastante sencillo, tras llegar a la aldea se dio un tiempo para ayudarnos, aun teniendo prisa nos apoyó en reconstruir la aldea tras los daños provocados por los invasores, en cuestión de días era la sensación en Shandia, las chicas se morían por el-.

-¡Ah! ¡Ace era un asesino mata mujeres!- gritó Luffy jalándose los cabellos y con los ojos casi saliéndosele de orbita.

-Es solo un decir Luffy, no es que las chicas se murieran literalmente- dijo Usopp sorprendido por la ingenuidad del joven y eso que por lo que había visto él era popular con las chicas (Hancock, la ladrona, Marguerite).

Brook se puso de pie –Mientras conversamos ¿Por qué no vamos acudiendo a la bodega? Quiero mostrarte algo que te encantará, Luffy-.

-¡Sugoi!- exclamó el mugiwara mientras se imaginaba las opciones; comida, reliquias y…pues mas comida.

-La bodega es genial Luffy, yo ya fui y encontré cosas muy útiles como esta- Usopp sacó unos binoculares –Parecen comunes y corrientes, pero tienen distintos alcances de zoom, vista nocturna y su cristal es ultra resistente-.

-Incluso si necesitases algo más Usopp-san, siéntete libre de tomarlo, queremos que se sientan lo mejor preparados para su aventura-.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, eres muy generoso Brook-

-No hay porque-.

Mientras Brook caminaba, Luffy iba viendo las edificaciones de la aldea, algunas aun estaban bastante dañadas y seguro que los corazones de sus habitantes lo estaban mas después de tantas desgracias, eso lo hacía querer salir corriendo a adentrarse a la selva, encontrar a los de Dark Pluton y darles su bien merecida patada en el trasero.

-Bien Luffy-san, continuando con lo de Ace, el día antes de que partiera tras el rastro de sus objetivos, tuvimos una fiesta para desearle suerte y fue cuando se soltó mas, si bien antes se había dedicado más a ayudar y escucharnos a nosotros, esa noche fue cuando aprendimos de él. Hablaba de sus metas, sus hobbies, sus amigos y sobre todo de su querido hermano menor-.

-¿De mí?- Luffy se quedó viendo con curiosidad al líder Shandiano.

-En su sonrisa se podía leer su aprecio hacia ti, Luffy-san, como olvidar las caras que hacia cuando nos contaba de ti- dijo Brook mientras revivía en su mente aquellos acontecimientos y los contaba a el par de jóvenes exploradores.

* * *

><p><em>Aquella noche hace ya una semana<em>

_El ambiente festivo estaba al tope y eso agradaba a Brook, que su gente olvidara sus problemas aunque sea por unas horas. Mucho tenía que ver ese vivaz joven que nunca usaba camisa y que siempre estaba listo para darle una mano a quien lo necesitara._

_Ace se encontraba trepado arriba de una mesa, con una botella en una mano y en la otra un pedazo de carne, relatando entre risotadas una de sus aventuras -Y entonces cuando desperté me encontré con que estaba amarrado al mástil de una embarcación en medio del mar, duré tres días en alta mar hasta que vine a dar a una isla desierta-._

_-Eso debió de ser terrible, seguro que tuviste que tomar medidas de supervivencia inmediatas- dijo Urougue bien metido en la historia._

_-¡Pues no! Lo primero que hice fue coger un coco de un árbol y pintarle una cara con carbón, ah pero como extraño a mi amigo "Nutty"- dijo el explorador causando las carcajadas en general._

_-Vaya, es usted muy singular explorador Ace- comentó Apoo._

_-Al cabo de una semana me aburrí de consumir solamente cocos, así que me puse a explorar la isla y de repente unos aborígenes me asaltaron, no eran buena onda como ustedes amigos míos. Pero bueno, claro que ellos no resultaron para mi puño de fuego- relató el medio embriagado chico._

_-¡Ace-san es genial!- exclamaron unas de las adolescentes de la aldea poniendo ojos en forma de corazón._

_-¡Ace cásate conmigo!- gritó la alborotada niña precoz Aisa, ganándose un regaño (y un coscorrón) por parte de su madre. _

_-Hmph, bola de desesperadas, que fácil caen ante un hombre, yo nunca me voy a poner loca como ellas- dijo Hancock con soberbia, viendo mal a las chicas._

_-Cuando vieron mi poder, se hicieron mis amigos y empezaron a alimentarme, pero cuando un día amanecí metido en una olla gigante me di cuenta de que lo que querían era comerme, según ellos para volverse fuertes como yo ¡Eran caníbales!- Ace se sujetó el estomago soltando una carcajada –En eso llegó m amigo Marco en un helicóptero y juntos pateamos todos los traseros, así me salvé pero al llegar a casa me gané mis buenas nalgadas con Shirohige mi jefe jaja-._

_-Yohoho, pero que aventuras has vivido Ace-san, nos entretienen gratamente tus relatos-_

_-Y eso que no les he contado las aventuras de mi hermano menor, el sí que está loco de remate- dijo Ace alzando ambos puños, utilizando un nuevo tono de voz, mas afectivo –Ah ese Luffy-_

_-¡Kyaa, Ace tiene un hermano menor!- exclamaron las enamoradas, imaginándose a otro atractivo ejemplar masculino. Hancock resopló fastidiada._

_-Si creen que a mí me pasan cosas alocadas, entonces faltaría que les contara las de Luffy, su curiosidad supera su intelecto y eso siempre hace que le pasen cosas muy singulares- dijo, pero entonces puso una mueca –Aunque últimamente no le ha ido muy bien-._

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-Luffy ha fallado algunas misiones y anda bien distraído, la razón es una sola; una chica- dijo recuperando su look feliz –No sé si eso debería de alertarme o alegrarme-._

_-Pero eso es malo, si alguna misma persona lo está boicoteando, entonces quizás está siendo víctima de alguna trama enemiga- sugirió el siempre serio Hawkins._

_-Creo que no lo captan, yo creo que a Luffy le gusta esa chica ¡Hasta que le llega el flechazo jaja!-._

_Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Drake -A-Ace-san-._

_-Luffy el explorador tomándose de la mano con una ladrona, me causa mucha gracia imaginarlo, solo falta que al rato sea "el tío Ace"-._

* * *

><p>-Esa noche nos platicó mucho de ti Luffy-san, el día siguiente partió y ya nunca supimos nada mas de él- terminaba de relatar Brook, pero el dirigir la atención a Luffy, se encontró con una escena rara; el chico caminaba medio agachado, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ¿acaso estaba levemente ruborizado?<p>

-Ace, tenía que contárselo todo a ustedes- decía Luffy con voz insegura, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, hasta a Usopp le extrañaba verlo nervioso.

-Luffy, que no te de vergüenza, no tiene nada de malo tener sentimientos por una chica- aconsejó Usopp.

-Descuida joven explorador, los labios de toda Shandia están sellados "_especialmente porque si lo mencionamos Hancock se va a poner salvaje_"-.

-¡Ace baka, para que se le quite yo también les voy a contar a todos de sus fracasos!- renegó Luffy revelando la causa de su molestia.

-¿Uh? Yo creí que te avergonzaba eso de que te gusta la ladrona-

-¿Gustarme la ladrona? Anda ni que quisiera comérmela, no soy caníbal- refunfuñó cruzando los brazos, no le gustaba que le hablaran de esa fastidiosa mujer de cabello naranja, pensar en ella le provocaba unas sensaciones raras en el estomago y lo alteraba, haciéndolo sentir entre inseguro e irritado.

Ahora el grupo terminó llegando a la entrada de la bodega, misma que Brook se encargó de abrir con su llave maestra revelando ante los chicos un enorme cuarto lleno de toda suerte de artefactos, vestimentas y todo tipo de objetos varios.

-¡Increibleeeeeee!- los ojos de Luffy brillaban como estrellas y se le caía la baba de la boca, estaba frente a un mundo de diversión ilimitada.

Usopp le dio un amistoso palmazo en la espalda -Te lo dije Luffy-.

Como niño en medio de la juguetería, el hiperactivo explorador se adentró y empezó a husmear por todas partes, sorprendiéndose por cada cosa que veía, por más insignificante que pudiera ser, claro que había cosas que destacaban mas ante sus inquisitivos ojos, como por ejemplo esa brillante armadura que estaba descansando en una esquina -¡Yo querer armadura!- gritó al puro estilo cavernícola –Díganme que es de bronce ¡Díganme que está hecha de glorioso bronce!-.

Cuando salió corriendo, pasó tan cercas de un estante que provocó que un objeto empezara a tambalearse, por suerte el precavido Usopp vio que la pertenencia Shandiana iba a caer al suelo, por lo que corrió y se lanzó de panzazo al frente atrapando entre ambas manos el objeto –"_Estuvo cercas, por poco y esta mascara se rompe_"-

Cuando contempló la máscara, le inundó una sensación de misterio, la pieza era amarilla con rayas azules, googles incorporados, labios rojos pintados y un trió de picos que se asemejaban a rayos de sol. Por algún motivo sentía como si estuviera hecha para él, no podía explicarlo, solo lo sentía (¿No sería por esa abertura en la zona de la nariz? Su nariz encajaría perfectamente).

-Usopp-san, veo que has tomado la máscara del legendario tirador Sogeking, ese hombre es un símbolo de valentía- comentó Brook de pasada, despertando mas curiosidad en Usopp que inspeccionaba la máscara con interés.

-"_¿Podrá ser?_"-

Brook al fin fue y se colocó frente a un guardarropas que estaba recargado en una pared –Luffy-san, si bien recuerdo tú dices ser fan de Indiana Jones- comentó sujetando las empuñadoras y volteando de lado para contemplar al moreno que intentaba ponerse un casco.

-Es mi ídolo de las películas, un explorador hasta la medula, quisiera ser como él-.

-En ese caso tengo el regalo perfecto para ti, acéptalo como muestra de mi gratitud- dijo mientras abría las puertillas del guardarropa.

Luffy soltó el casco y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el contenido del guardarropa brillaba con luz celestial (a su imaginación claro) dejándolo tan aturdido que no podía ni hablar –E-eso es…es-.

-La indumentaria oficial de Indiana Jones, con látigo incluido- completó la frase el Shandiano.

Paralizado, no podía moverse siquiera, si se ponía esas ropas entonces no habría quien lo parara, en serio que ahora si estaría súper preparado para lanzarse a explorar la meseta Ennies, Monkey D. Luffy Jones, el mejor explorador del mundo, yeah.

El simpático muchacho ni siquiera tenía la misma sospecha, de que no muy lejos, en otra parte de la selva Congolesa, se encontraba su rival "Nami Croft" y que ella planeaba ir al mismo lugar que él.

* * *

><p><em>A algunas pocas decenas de kilómetros de Shandia, 6:00 a.m hora local.<em>

Era refrescante darse un bien merecido baño en el cristalino lago, con qué razón Nyon-ba se había establecido como ermitaña por estos lugares. Sentir la fría agua en roce con su piel la relajaba y sentaba las bases para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Y ahora flotando de espaldas y con los primeros rayos del sol golpeándole en el rostro, disfrutaba uno de sus hobbies favoritos; las cuentas.

-Podría entregar el Poneglyph a los franceses, pero nop, creo que sacaría unos diez millones extras si lo vendo en el contrabando ¡O mejor lo subastaré! Así sacaría todavía más billete ¡Algún coleccionista privado podría ofrecer una cantidad exorbitante por el diamante!-

Involuntariamente empezó a reír como si fuera una loquita, ya se imaginaba nadando en una piscina de oro, su sueño "dorado", nada le causaba mas placer y gusto que tener mucha cantidad monetaria en sus manos.

Fue nadando hasta la orilla del rio, ya se sentía limpia y revitalizada, así que salió del agua, ahora era el momento de hacer otro tipo de cuentas, si, ahora que ya tenía una idea de cuento dinero tenía a su disposición, tocaba analizar en que lo gastaría.

-Ups, olvide las toallas- recordó al salir de la masa acuífera y pisar la arenisca –Da igual, me secaré al sol- dijo despreocupada ¿Qué mal le harían los débiles rayos del sol a su cuerpo desnudo? No siempre podía andar como vino al mundo, así que aprovecharía ya que andaba en un lugar totalmente alejado de la civilización.

Empezó a caminar en círculos, sujetándose la barbilla y cerrando un parpado, esforzándose por hacer todos los cálculos en su mente, por fortuna su profesión la había hecho hábil con las matemáticas y la economía –No puedo irme a lo grande, tomando la media del valor neto que pienso obtener del Poneglyph entonces tendría…ok. Ahora de ese dinero necesitaría para el viaje de regreso…no, eso es tan mínimo que ni cuenta. El punto es que debo utilizar ese dinero para salvar Cocoyashi...mmh haber- empezó a contar con los dedos de una mano –Arlong, la restructuración de las edificaciones, las despensas, las medicinas, la mejora de la infraestructura…en total sería…ya veo es mucho, pero yo tengo…entonces haciendo la resta ¡Oh dios mío!- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo -¡Madre mía! Esto es ¡Kyaa! Oh por dios, si, si ¡Sí!- gritó incapaz de controlar su emoción.

Las cuentas no mentían, rescataría y reestructuraría a Cocoyashi ¡Y todavía le sobraría el setenta por ciento de todo el dinero! Tanto así valía el diamante, sumándole que haciendo buenos movimientos podría sacarle todavía más, eso significaba que ella seria rica ¡Asquerosamente rica!

No podía ni imaginar lo que podría hacer con tanto dinero, de hecho nunca se había puesto a pensar en que podría utilizar su capital tras ayudar a su pueblito, todo lo que juntaba lo entregaba a la aldea por medio de Nojiko. Demonios, con ese dinero ya ni siquiera necesitaría llevar su vida de ladrona.

El gozo desapareció con esa última idea ¿Dejar de ser ladrona? Es decir ¿Ya no vivir ninguna aventura? Eso no la haría feliz, entre tantos robos se había hecho adicta a la adrenalina, disfrutaba salir de viajes por todo el mundo, esquivar con agilidad guardias de seguridad, hacerse de joyas valiosas, regresar a casa un par de semanas y entonces otra vez salir en busca de nuevas emociones ¡Amaba la aventura!

Que contradicción y que problema, tenía la opción de dejar de arriesgarse tanto, bajarle a las emociones fuertes y finalmente establecerse en algún lugar de su conveniencia, evitándose así que mas organizaciones secretas la anduvieran buscando. Se suponía que esa era su mejor opción, Nojiko siempre le bajaba un poco las revoluciones, que pensara más en su felicidad propia y se encontrara pareja, la verdad no sonaba tan mal.

¡Pero no! No aguantaría, ni siquiera teniendo millones y millones de dólares y el mejor novio del mundo podría controlarse, las ansias de aventurarse le ganarían. Fuera que siguiera como ladrona o no, necesitaba seguir de aventurera por el mundo.

-¿Vida pacifica sin problemas? ¿o una vida arriesgada? ¡Qué difícil!-

En estos instantes sentía una leve envidia por esas personas que pueden vivir aventuras sin meterse en problemas legales o con las personas equivocadas, personas como ese tontín de Luffy, siempre despreocupado, explorando el mundo como si nada en el mundo importara, sin tener gente que lo quiera muerto o desee capturarlo por algún crimen.

-¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a ese, yo soy mejor, _mucho_ mejor que ese explorador de segunda- se regañó a sí misma.

Qué curioso, como que estos últimos días había estado pensando en él, la culpa se la echaba a la picara de su hermana, vaya que desde hace un par de semanas le andaba insinuando que Luffy le _gustaba_ a ella ¡Pero qué ocurrencia! Emparejarla a ella, la mejor ladrona del mundo con el incompetente y bobo Luffy, ja, eso si ya era demasiado.

Bien, siendo honesta podría admitir que ese moreno le parecía un tantito, pero tantitito simpático pero ¿gustarle? A ella le gustaba pero hacerle la vida imposible a él.

Pero ya pensando otra vez en serio, si iba a seguir con su estilo de vida actual, debería de ir haciéndose de garantías, hace un par de días por poco y se moría en medio de la selva ¿y todo por qué? Por seguir trabajando sola. Como que ya iba siendo hora de considerar el conseguir un compañero de trabajo y así no arriesgarse tanto al depender de sí sola.

-Tendría que dividir las ganancias, boo eso no me gusta, si voy a agarrar un aliado, entonces que sea medio idiota con el dinero, pero bueno para la aventura-

De pronto el grito de Nyon-ba la sacó de sus razonamientos, la anciana estaba de pie a algunos cuantos metros, con la lengua de fuera y su dedo índice derecho señalando acusadoramente al frente – ¡T-tu! ¿¡Donde está tu decencia mujer!?-.

-¿Qué?- al principio no captó, pero cuando recordó que andaba en traje de Eva, entendió –Vamos Nyon-ba, estamos en medio de la selva, no hay ningún hombre que me vaya a ver desnuda, no pasa nada-

-¡Pero yo si te veo, ponte algo niña indecorosa!-

-Sale, está bien pues, iré por mi ropa-.

Ya no se quebraría mas la cabeza por el momento, por ahora lo importante era seguir en su misión y hoy para empezar iría a la meseta Ennies, para pagarle su deuda a Nyon-ba.

Nami pensaba que recolectar las plantas para la anciana seria pan comido, no imaginaba siquiera la sorpresa con sombrero de paja que le esperaría en la meseta selvática.

* * *

><p><em>Aldea Shandia, 8:00 a.m hora local. En la cabaña del médico Law.<em>

Law había salido hace unos minutos, por lo que el doctor Chopper se estaba encargando de cuidar al ya más estable Montblanc Cricket.

-Al menos pudimos salvarlo a él- dijo el pequeño Zoan para sí mismo, le costaba quitarse la impotencia y la culpa de encima –Lucci enloqueció y si Hogback sigue experimentando con mi formula, mas bestias Zoan se saldrán de control-

-_D-doctor_-

Sus orejitas alcanzaron a escuchar un leve murmullo proveniente de la camilla, era el mismo Montblanc, recobrando la conciencia al fin –Ah espera, no intentes moverte, debes reposar-

Cricket deslizó sus manos por su rostro, sintiéndose confuso, su mirada borrosa apuntaba al techo, pero su mente se estaba aclarando más –La aldea…Aisa-.

-Está a salvo, Shandianos y exploradores eliminaron a la bestia y rescataron a la niña-.

-Qué alivio- dijo con voz débil –doctor ¿Los exploradores siguen en la aldea?-.

-Aun están aquí en Shandia, hoy partirán rumbo a la selva, creo que a una meseta-.

-Ya veo, doctor ¿podría hacerme un pequeño favor?- le pidió volteando a verlo –"¿_Es un mapache?_"-

-Por supuesto, solo no te vayas a mover o algo parecido- dijo Chopper al notar como el hombre intentaba reclinarse.

-Mi casa está pintada en color amarillo y tiene una chimenea, entre allí y empuje el librero a un lado, atrás encontrará un compartimento secreto, tome la bolsa de cuero que está allí dentro y llévesela a Nico Robin, la mujer que viaja con los exploradores. No será necesario decirle nada. Gracias de antemano-

-De acuerdo- asintió Chopper y entonces fue a salirse de la cabaña.

-"_Robin y sus compañeros defendieron la aldea arriesgando sus almas, se han ganado mi fe y mi confianza y esa mujer Robin…es inteligente y no parece querer utilizar sus conocimientos para el mal, quizás ella sea la que pueda ser capaz de desentrañar el legado de mi antepasado_"- pensó el fornido hombre antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La historia de Shandia estaba resultando ser muy interesante, como la amante de la literatura que era ella, llevaba leyendo sin parar desde las seis de la mañana, absorbiendo conocimientos, dejando volar su imaginación, no perdía la concentración.<p>

Pero como todo buen libro, siempre tiene un final. Nunca se dio cuenta sino hasta el final, cuando dio vuelta a una hoja y se encontró con que ya no había mas texto, solo la cubierta de la contraportada; 400 páginas leídas en poco más de dos horas.

-Sería interesante leer los otros tres tomos que prosiguen a este, Shandia es única en el mundo- dijo para sí misma, complacida en la lectura que acababa de tener –Pero eso será después, antes que nada necesito encontrar el Lily Amiudake-

Ya faltaba media hora para la partida a la meseta Ennies ¿Sería un buen lugar para comenzar la búsqueda? No lo sabía, pero no tenía opción, Luffy quería ir tras Dark Pluton, esa era la misión primaria, el objetivo de ella era de menor prioridad dadas las circunstancias.

-"_Pero Crocodile está con ellos, el sabe del hongo milagroso_"- razonó sintiendo nervios en el estomago, ese hombre era la sombra de su pasado, le traía amargos recuerdos de una pesadilla que alguna vez vivió y que aun le seguían persiguiendo.

"Recuerdos de un grupo de militares rodeándola mientras se escuchaba la risa de Crocodile"

"Recuerdos de la prisión, de los violentos y enfermizos reclutas y de la sala de torturas"

"Recuerdos del bombardeo, las llamas y la muerte a su alrededor, muerte de viejos amigos"

Se alzó de pie derribando su silla de madera con el brusco movimiento, sujetándose la sien y cerrando los ojos, atormentada por los recuerdos –"_Necesito tranquilizarme, debo superarlo_"- se decía a sí misma, tratando de imponerse al trauma, sin darse cuenta terminó apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos contra el marco de una ventana, abrió sus ojos y se asomó hacia afuera.

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba aproximadamente a veinticinco metros, practicando cortes en pedazos de leña utilizando su katana.

-_El espadachín_- balbuceó viéndolo fijamente, relajándose un poco, los recuerdos de su doloroso pasado fueron remplazados por los más recientes que implicaban a su guardaespaldas, a ella no le había pasado desapercibido que el chico rudo la había estado cuidándola hasta en la noche, nunca alejándose mucho de la casa donde ella se hospedaba.

Pero el recuerdo que mas perduraba respecto al peliverde, eran las palabras que le había dicho ayer, las que la habían impactado.

-_Espera_- Zoro la había detenido de la muñeca _–"Sir Crocodile", cuando oíste ese nombre te pusiste diferente, puedo sentirlo en tu mirada, estás herida, ese sujeto te lastimó demasiado_- había inferido dando directo al clavo de las emociones de ella, pero cuando la soltó fue cuando ella pudo ver su interés sincero para con ella _–No tienes por qué decirme nada de ello si no quieres, no me incumbe, la verdad es que solo soy un guardaespaldas…pero te diré que en verdad que me están agarrando unas ganas tremendas de cortar a ese tal Crocodile-._

El quería cortar a Crocodile, sin saber que persona era, sin tener un verdadero motivo personal para hacerlo, Roronoa Zoro quería hacerlo por ella, sin misiones, ni responsabilidades de guardaespaldas de por medio, solo por _ella_.

La oscuridad se alejó de ella, fue como si una suave brisa refrescara sus emociones, sonreía levemente al ver al joven entrenando –"_¿Será diferente a los demás? ¿Debería de confiar en él?_"- se preguntaba con duda, veía algo distinto en Zoro, parecía el tipo leal, no alguien que fuera a traicionarla, a abandonarla, a herirla.

Un par de minutos se quedó observando atenta los movimientos del Roronoa, sintiendo la paz mental regresar a su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo su momento de reflexión se vio interrumpido.

-Robin ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante doctor Chopper-

El pequeño científico entró al cuarto, sujetando una bolsa café entre sus pezuñas –Buenos días Robin-.

Robin devolvió el saludo, vaya criaturita mas adorable que era Tony Chopper, no pareciera que por dentro fuera un ser humano de más o menos la misma edad que ella.

-Robin, vine a traerte un encargo de Montblanc Cricket, ignoro que sea, pero está dentro de esta bolsa- dijo acercándose a la mujer, poniéndose de puntitas y ofreciéndole el empaque.

-Gracias, muy amable- cogió la bolsa de cuero y sacó su contenido: una especie de cuaderno con una pasta dura desgastada en color verde, además de estar amarrado con un par de cuerdas, al retirárselas pudo abrir el cuaderno y observar sus interiores, en realidad no era un cuaderno, era una especie de carpeta.

Cuando vio la primer pagina quedó sin palabras ¿De verdad podía ser?

Chopper sintió curiosidad al notar el cambio en el semblante de Nico Robin -¿Qué es?-.

-No hay duda, esta es la bitácora de Montblanc Norland- respondió maravillada hojeando rápidamente los contenidos de la carpeta, hojas amarillentas y desgastadas por el tiempo, mapas y bocetos dibujados a mano, notas, observaciones, todas ellas escritas en un lenguaje derivado del latín bastante antiguo de modo que no era fácil de entender –Un lenguaje y un estilo de escritura poco accesible, se encargó de ocultar bien sus descubrimientos, no esperaría menos del explorador que descubrió las especies fungiformes más singulares del mundo- entonces giró el cuaderno para mostrarle al reno un dibujo de uno de los hongos de la selva, junto con sus notas.

-¿Le entiendes a esas notas?-

Empezó a leer de manera rápida algunos fragmentos -El lenguaje es lo de menos, se pude inferir del latín, idioma que dómino, el problema será desentrañar lo que Norland escribió, es una serie de relatos personales, de su experiencia vivida en la selva Shandiana, será como resolver acertijos y seguir pistas-.

-Interesante-

-Lo es- asintió para entonces quedarse leyendo el libro bien picada.

Chopper inclinó la cabeza al verla leer tan asiduamente, se notaba que era una genio-Yo me retiro, ya va a ser hora de partir, debo preparar mi botiquín medico-.

Robin cerró el cuaderno, acción que provocó que el objeto dejara salir polvo –Cierto, no hay tiempo que perder- dichas las palabras fue y cogió su mochila de exploración, donde ya estaban guardadas sus pertenencias, se ciñó su cinto y agarró su sombrero, con eso estaba lista para lo que fuera.

Asomándose por la ventana podía verse como Luffy y Usopp llegaban a importunar a Zoro

-Fufu, el capitán está muy impaciente-

* * *

><p>-Hey Zoro ¿Qué haces? ¿Listo para ir a patear traseros?- decía Luffy mientras se acercaba a Zoro acompañado de Usopp.<p>

-Luffy, quedamos en que es una misión de reconocimiento, no vamos a patear ningún trasero- le recordó Usopp

-No vamos a patear a nadie…aun- dijo Zoro mientras alzaba su katana observando el reflejo del sol en su filo –Cuando llegue el momento, Wado Ichimonji estará lista para matar sin vacilar- afirmó sonriendo maléficamente

Usopp sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, Zoro daba miedo cuando hablaba así y ponía esas caras tan malignas, era la clase de persona de la nunca convenía hacerse enemigo.

-Zoro, te ves pero preparado, solo no te nos vayas a perder en el camino- le recordó el mugiwara provocándolo.

-E-eso no pasará- respondió visiblemente incomodo retirando su mirada de su espada y dirigiéndola hacia el Monkey, encontrando inmediatamente un cambio en su apariencia -¿Y a ti que te pasó?-

La vestimenta de Luffy era distinta, consistía de una camisa de safari blanca desabrochada de los primeros dos botones, una chaqueta de cuero estilo aviador en color negro, un pequeño morral gris, un cinto estilo militar con funda de pistola incluida, un pantalón color kaki, y botas Alden cafés. La única parte de su indumentaria que seguía siendo la misma era su sombrero de paja. Aparte sujeto a su cinto estaba un látigo.

-Te va bien esa ropa, Luffy-.

-Robin- mencionó su nombre, pero luego observó al pequeño que se ocultaba detrás de ella –Hey Chopper-.

-Ah, todavía no me quito esa costumbre de ocultarme mal detrás de objetos y personas, discúlpenme es un mal habito- dijo el educado científico Zoan –Iré por mis cosas para que podamos partir-

-Bueno, ahora sí que estamos todos preparados- dijo Zoro.

-No, aun no estamos todos- le corrigió Luffy con total seguridad.

Usopp contó con los dedos al equipo-Haber, somos Zoro, Tú, Robin, Chopper y yo, pues si estamos todos-.

-No ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Será mejor ir a buscarlo- Luffy se dispuso a echar vistazos a su alrededor, cuando no encontró a nadie cercas, se echó a correr –Seguro que está por el centro de la aldea, siempre hay mucha gente por allá-.

-Luffy ¿Se podría saber de quién estás hablando?- le cuestionó con respeto la mujer.

Cuando Luffy volteó con su cara tan inocente y dio el nombre, los dos chicos quedaron impactados y empezaron a oponerse rotundamente, solo Robin permaneció estoica, pero pensativa.

-¿Nani? Oigan, no sé por qué ponen esas caras- dijo rascándose la coronilla de la cabeza y frunciendo las cejas.

-¡Porque estás demente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a ese sujeto?-.

-El me lo pidió, no podía decirle que no, además es fuerte-

-¡Esa no es una excusa válida!-

Usopp entró a apoyar al de cabellos verdes-Estoy de acuerdo con Zoro, ese tipo podría terminar entrando en modo Berserker y asesinarnos a todos, como si no fuéramos más que unos simples jabalís, brrr-

Esa última frase provocó que el capitán alzara el cuello como venadito curioso y abriera los parpados de más -¿El puede con los jabalís?-.

-Nariz larga-kun, creo que usaste la peor comparación posible-

Robin no se equivocaba, ya que Luffy salió corriendo como un animalillo curioso y no hubo manera de detenerle.

-¡Espera Luffy, no estás pensando las cosas!- gritaba Usopp en vano

Zoro cruzó los brazos -Pedirle que piense algo es demasiado para él, ese idiota-

* * *

><p>Luffy se encontraba con una escena inesperada, una multitud de Shandianos estaban congregados en círculo, susurrando entre sí.<p>

-_¿Estás seguro de tus intenciones son las correctas?_-

-_No te vayas a dejar llevar por el coraje, podrías poner en riesgo la misión de los jóvenes_-

-¡Sugoi, una fiesta publica! ¿Invitan?- les llamó a gritos pensando que estaban por hacer una fiesta, olvidando por qué razón había venido al área central de la aldea.

Las personas voltearon a verlo y tras bajar sus miradas empezaron a dispersarse.

-Oigan, no se enojen conmigo- les comentó pensando que se alejaban de él con su repulsión.

-Luffy-san ¿Cómo van los preparativos?- dijo entonces Brook dando unos pasos hacia el mugiwara.

Antes de que Luffy diera respuesta, Hancock salió apresurada del montón y se adelantó –Luffy ¿acaso venias a buscarme? Y-yo n-no sé qué decir, e-eres muy tierno al acordarte de mí- sonrojada desvió la mirada ligeramente al suelo, pero cuando tímidamente volteó a verle de nuevo, se encontró con el que el explorador venia corriendo hacia ella –"_Me va abrazar_"- abrió los brazos esperando el ansiado momento en que su amado saltara a ella y le diera un fuerte apretón.

Pero el joven terminó pasando a un lado de ella, dejándola con los brazos abiertos.

Su objetivo estaba sentado sobre unos ladrillos, recargando su brazo en su bazooka en posición vertical y fumándose un cigarrillo.

-¡Wiper! Así que tu puedes vencer a los jabalís, jaja, admiro tu valentía- fue lo primero que le dijo, sorprendido con la idea de que el guerrero Shandiano fuera tan fuerte y valiente como para ser capaz de imponerse a las terribles bestias del mal.

Hancock volteó a verle de lado con sospecha –"_Está colado por mí, de eso no hay duda, solo que lo oculta haciéndose el Tsundere. Uy, pero que sexy se ve vestido de Indiana Jones_"- pensó convenciéndose a sí misma de que la atracción entre ella y Luffy era totalmente mutua.

Luffy con toda confianza ya estaba dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al serio Shandiano –Ya quiero verte en acción, vamos a repartir algo de justicia juntos amigo-.

Wiper se puso de pie y se expresó con frialdad sin voltear a verle–No pienso luchar en equipo contigo y no somos amigos, ni lo seremos nunca-

Hancock se ofendió por la dureza del guerrero -¡Wiper bastardo! Discúlpate con Luffy ahora mismo, a hombres como él se les respeta-.

Wiper escupió su cigarro al suelo y continuó sin dignarse a ver a alguien al rostro -Tú lo defiendes solo porque mojas las bragas por él-.

-¡Eso fue grosero!- se quejó la guerrera indignada por la vulgaridad del hombre.

-No entendí nada ¿A poco hice que Hamock se cayera a un arroyo y se mojara? Porque no lo recuerdo- dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero en frustración.

Por suerte, el estudiado e inteligente (aunque no tanto como Robin) doctor Chopper venia aproximándose ya con una mochilita azul en sus espaldas –Sencillo, la expresión del Shandiano fue una forma vulgar de decir que ella experimenta excitación sexual debido a la intensa atracción física que siente por ti ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo, puedo oler sus feromonas en el ambiente-

Su explicación provocó que Hancock se cubriera el rostro con vergüenza. Pero el más afectado era Luffy que había quedado una expresión estupidificada, con una pupila contraída y la otra dilatada, ambas apuntando a los lados, dejaba caer la saliva y le salían chispas de la cabeza. Típico en alguien de una mente tan simple, una sobrecarga cerebral debido a exceso de información.

Chopper empezó a dar vueltas en pánico -¡Ah Luffy va a morir, llamen al doctor! ¿Uh? ¡Pero si yo soy el doctor!-

Los gritos de Chopper sacaron a Luffy de su avería cerebral -¿Quién se va a morir? Chopper sálvalo-.

-¡Tú eras el que parecía que estaba sufriendo un derrame cerebral o algo parecido!-.

Los cambios emocionales de Luffy eran radicales y espontáneos, ahora ya andaba alzando los brazos y armando escándalo -Yahoo, ahora si ya estamos todos listos ¡Larguémonos a vivir una aventura como ninguna!-.

Brook entendió lo que era inevitable -Ya ha llegado la hora de la despedida, te deseo suerte Luffy-san y espero que Wiper sea de utilidad en tu cuadrilla-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿En verdad Wiper los va a acompañar? En ese caso yo también iré- se aferró Hancock.

-Hija no puedes, tienes el bíceps destrozado, no podrías serles de ayuda- le recordó con tacto el líder de la aldea. Hancock suspiró frustrada, ya que su padre estaba en lo cierto.

-No te preocupes Hancock, ya nos ayudaste mucho ayer- le consoló el positivo chico del sombrero de paja.

Brook fue y le puso ambas manos en los hombros -Luffy, antes de que departas, quiero aclararte que la razón por la que los aldeanos se alejaron no fue por que estuvieran molestos contigo, sino porque temen no volverte a ver como sucedió con Ace, les caes bien, eres como un héroe para ellos-.

-Brook, ellos volverán a ver Ace, regresaré con él y entonces les contaremos sobre más de nuestras locas misiones, cuente con ello- Luffy retiró las manos del Shandiano de sus hombros –Es hora de irnos, nos vemos luego-.

-"_Bueno, lo dejaré ir. No es que en medio de la selva vaya a salirle una chica joven a arrebatármelo_"- se resignó Hancock ya con mayor tranquilidad

* * *

><p>-Mírenlos, ahí vienen- señalaba Usopp.<p>

-Ese tal Wiper, no pienso confiar en el de buenas a primeras, no soy un inocentón como Luffy- comentó Zoro poniendo la mano sobre el mango de su katana.

-Chopper es tan adorable- contrastaba Robin, sintiendo ternura por la criaturita en lugar de ponerse de desconfiada con el tipo de la moha.

-Ahora si ya estamos todos, listos ya con nuestras cosas- dijo Luffy enseñando su mochila –Ahora si traje mas balas para mi magnum y si bien recuerdo traigo muchos de esos hongos afro, por si hacen falta-.

-"_Aun no sabe que se los sacamos desde hace tiempo_"- pensaban los cómplices Usopp y Robin.

-Vamos largándonos pues, el trayecto será como de cinco horas, eso sin detenernos-.

-Espera un minuto Zoro- dijo el capitán en voz quejosa, hizo la señal de que todos se acercaran y cuando así sucedió, puso su mano al frente –Es bueno ponernos resoluciones- antes de partir-.

Zoro encontró la proposición ridícula, no así el caso de Robin

-¿Por qué no?- la científica puso su mano derecha sobre la de Luffy –Encontraré el hongo milagroso, Lily Amiudake-.

-Tsk, ya que insisten- Zoro puso su mano sobre la de Robin, el tacto de la piel de la morena lo distrajo –"_Se siente tan suave_"-

Luffy arqueó una ceja -¿Zoro?-.

-A-ah sí, voy a cazar a esos conspiradores terroristas de Dark Pluton- dijo muy apresurado y nervioso, viendo a Robin añadió algo mas –Y voy a protegerla a ella-

Robin le sonrió cálidamente, el Roronoa se avergonzó y mejor desvió la mirada a un lado –"_Demonios, a cada momento actúo mas estúpido frente a ella_"-.

Ahora fue el turno del inseguro Usopp, el narizón sacó su máscara de Sogeking y recordó la descripción que dio Brook de la máscara:

"Sogeking el héroe valiente, dicen las leyendas que el usar la máscara despierta los más fuertes y nobles sentimientos de su corazón y heredará su valor"

Usopp se inspiró y unió su mano -¡Seré un valiente explorador!-.

Chopper se acercó y tenía que dar saltitos para alcanzar a tocar con sus pezuñas las manos de los demás –Redimiré mis errores deteniendo al doctor Hogback-.

-Anda Wiper, te toca amigo- invitó Luffy.

-Ta dije que no soy tu amigo- respondió agresivamente, cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces voy yo- infló sus pulmones y gritó convencido -¡Rescataré a Ace y encontraré el Poneglyph!- el chico se quedó pensando, entonces de la nada perdió su ímpetu –Ah… y también, pues "eso"-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Las mejillas de Luffy se tornaron rosadas y se mordía el labio inferior, todos no se explicaban cómo es que el chico se podía poner tan apenado –Eh pues…yo…s-sup-superaré a…a la ladrona- dijo medio desinflado y tímido.

Más de uno tenía el ojo cuadrado.

-¡Hey ya no me vean como insecto raro! ¡A la carga equipo!- exclamó recuperando la compostura, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que se habían dicho sobre él y la ladrona:

"Vamos Luffy, por lo que me has dicho ella es una belleza, añádele que es de tu edad y tiene los mismos gustos que tu ¡Taran! Has encontrado tu media naranja" había dicho Shanks

"Luffy, nos inspiramos de la misma manera, con las chicas que nos gustan" había comentado Usopp hace un par de días.

"Ella es tu debilidad, por eso fallas ante ella, Luffy"

Esas últimas palabras que habían provenido de la boca de Ace eran las que más le causaban molestia ¡Esa ladrona de cabellos naranjas no era mejor que él! ¡Ni era su punto débil! Lo demostraría teniendo éxito en esta misión de hoy, así quedaría claro que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y que no se estaba volviendo débil, mucho menos por causa de su rival en el mundo de la exploración paleológica.

* * *

><p><em>Pero una sorpresa los esperaba a tan solo cinco minutos.<em>

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejaba Luffy sujetándose el estomago.

-Pero si apenas acabamos de salir de la aldea, aguántate un poco Luffy, no te vayas a comer todas tus raciones de golpe- sugirió Zoro.

-Que metabolismo has de tener Luffy, y eso que no eres bestia Zoan- dijo Chopper ya agarrándole un poco mas de confianza.

De pronto Robin se agachó y se quedó observando el suelo con interés –Mmh, chicos miren esto-

En la tierra había dibujados unos diseños como en espiral, uno tras otro, señalando una ruta que se adentraba a dentro de la selva.

-¡Pistas misteriosas, quizás conduzcan a un tesoro!-

-O a una trampa- mencionó Wiper que a todo momento iba mas separado del grupo, solitario y totalmente atento a sus alrededores.

Luffy ya se iba a dejar ir, pero Zoro lo detuvo de la chaqueta -¿Qué haces?-.

-El tipo este tiene razón-.

-Sugiero sigamos las huellas en forma de espiral, pero con precaución- dijo Robin sacando una pistola.

-Un segundo, como que esas espirales ya las había visto recientemente en un lado- dijo Usopp mientras sujetaba tembloroso su arma de fuego.

-Ahora que lo dices, esas espirales me causan una especie de incomodidad- opinó Zoro.

Luffy abrió los parpados a lo más que daban -¡Sanji! ¡Las cejas de Sanji, entonces el debe de estar tras el rastro!-

Obviamente que cuando el incansable capitán se enclavó en la maleza, los demás fueron a seguirle, solo que caminando despacio y con cuidado. Cruzaron una zona muy llena de helechos, luego una parte limpia y finalmente cruzaron unos frondosos árboles que soltaban mucho polen, que por suerte no era irritante.

Se toparon con que Luffy estaba frente a un árbol, observando hacia arriba y moviendo los brazos.

-¡Hey Sanji, baja de allí!-

-Lo que nos faltaba, míster patético está aquí- masculló Zoro indignado al notar la presencia de ese perdedor de cabello rubio y cejas rizadas que se creía muy elegante vistiendo pantalones de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa en color rosa claro la cual era adornada por una corbata negra.

Sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol, el agente de espionaje les observaba a todos desde arriba -Sabía que encontrarían el camino que les indiqué-.

-Jaja, Sanji eres un loquillo podías haber ido a la aldea ¡Preparan unas comidas súper especiales!- explicaba Luffy babeando de recordar los platillos, especialmente los que le preparaba Hamock.

-Oh, pero el estúpido cocinero parisino tenía que hacer una de sus entradas con estilo- dijo Zoro de mala gana.

Sanji bajó de un salto del árbol aterrizando con maestría en el suelo –No me daba confianza ir a la aldea, eso es todo-.

-¡Pero Sanji, las súper comidas!-.

Usopp tomó la palabra cuando la frase de Luffy le recordó un detalle –Por cierto, que pasó con ese tipo extravagante que anda en calzoncillos y que siempre andaba gritando "Súper"-.

-Cierto, Franky el piloto- reafirmó Robin.

-Se quedó arreglando otros asuntos, le pedí que me dejara en la selva para asistirlos- explicó el rubio –Les seré de gran ayuda, no lo duden-.

Luffy recordó la comida que era capaz de preparar el rubio -¡Comida!-

-Vaya presumido- Zoro le desvió la mirada con desprecio.

Sanji se acercó a Robin y se inclinó ante ella tomándole la mano –Particularmente me considero bueno en dos cosas; bailar y proteger señoritas- le besó la mano con delicadeza, Robin le sonrió con la mirada.

Zoro que alcanzó a ver la escena y sintió una gran molestia en el pecho, si ya le caía mal el pervertido, aun más al verlo de encimado con la científica –Si viniste a andar de de ligón, entonces mejor vete dando la media vuelta, esta misión va en serio-.

Sanji se puso de pie y le regresó una mirada prepotente -¿Qué pasa contigo espadachín? ¿Celoso?-.

Robin alzó una ceja y se le quedó viendo fijamente a Zoro, esperando su respuesta entretenida.

-¡No inventes! Solo es que mi misión es protegerla y tu vas a estorbar- le respondió con ganas de desenfundar su katana y atacarle, acto seguido dio una explicación a la sonriente mujer de inquisitivos ojos azules –Y tu mujer, no te deberías a acercar a ese ero-agente, solo piensa en cosas pervertidas- le advirtió enfatizando lo depravado que era el rubio.

Nadie se esperaba que el antisocial de Wiper se dignara a hablarles a todos –Se está perdiendo mucho tiempo en trivialidades, debemos movernos-.

Algunos se voltearon a ver entre sí y asintieron. Zoro muy de mala gana refunfuñó, le dedicó una mirada de rencor al nuevo integrante del equipo y tomó la delantera. Usopp como ya sabía que no era bueno que Zoro se separara del grupo fue a alcanzarlo.

Sanji ya se iba a ir a alcanzarlos, cuando se percató de que un pequeño reno de características humanas no le quitaba la mirada curiosa de encima -¿Sucede algo doctor Chopper?-.

-No- Chopper le quitó la mirada de encima, pero reaccionó tarde a sus palabras -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- preguntó, pero para cuando lo hizo el joven ya se había adelantado en camino –"_Es muy raro, me sorprende que sea parte de la cuadrilla de Luffy_"-

Robin también se le quedó viendo unos segundos al cocinero. Pero los gritos de "Hey mujer, apúrate para que pueda protegerte" provenientes de su guardaespaldas la impulsaron a seguir el grupo –"_Que comportamiento tan extraño en él, ahora resulta que si quiere protegerme de buena gana_"- ahora sacó la bitácora de Norland, aprovecharía el trayecto para ir dándole lectura poco a poco en los momentos en que surgiera la oportunidad.

Y al final quedó Luffy, sintiéndose muy cómodo con sus compañías, se le hacía tonto que durante tanto tiempo había afirmado que le gustaba trabajar solo, pero ahora que tenía un asistente y múltiples compañeros a su lado, estaba disfrutando como nunca la misión.

-"_Trabajar en equipo, investigar juntos, protegerles. Ellos me están dando fuerzas y motivación extra_"-

El joven del sombrero de paja fue corriendo a alcanzarlos, el viaje seria largo, pero definitivamente no habría ni un segundo de aburrimiento en esta selva y con las compañías de las que disfrutaba ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seis horas después, en las cercanías de la meseta Ennies<strong>_

La abuela ermitaña era muy exigente y lo estaba descubriendo en la tarea que en estos momentos ella realizaba ¿Quién hubiera pensado que recolectar plantas fuera tan tardado? Si, hasta para una enérgica ladrona como lo era ella.

-Sí que se cargó, me puso un montón de objetivos- se quejó limpiándose el sudor de su frente y dándole un vistazo a la hoja de papel que contenía la lista de especímenes que Nyon necesitaba, raro era que hasta había apuntado que utilidad tenían las plantas, como si eso sirviera de algo.

-"Helecho azulado, crece en lugares húmedos"- leyó su siguiente objetivo, echando un vistazo encontró un lugar al cual apostarle; un tronco hueco caído en el suelo y ¡Yup! Al asomarse dentro localizó un pequeño helecho de la coloración que buscaba.

Lástima que necesitaría diez más de ellos.

Pareciera ser que no habría sorpresas en el resto de su exploración, pero su pensamiento se halló equivocado cuando al pasar a un lado de un árbol, observó algo distinto en su tronco –"_Disparo de bala_"- identificó la marca, debía ser calibre nueve milímetros y a juzgar por la resequedad en el orificio, ya hacía tiempo que se había disparado.

Una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza, esta meseta Ennies no era un lugar para andar relajada, la marca de bala indicaba que hace un tiempo hubo algún tipo de conflicto

¿Y quienes más pudieron haber participado en tal combate que esos tipos de la base subterránea que atacaron la avioneta en la que ella vino?

-"_No estoy tan lejos de ese lugar, de aquí es de donde partiré a localizar la base militar, allí debe estar el Poneglyph_"- pensó poniéndose en guardia y observando sus alrededores concentrada –"_Sería bueno mantenerme muy atenta a mis alrededores, debe haber más pistas, además seria bueno ir planeando como me voy a infiltrar_"-.

Puso a trabajar su mente, había tantas maneras de infiltrarse, tenía muchos atributos a su favor; agilidad, destreza, inteligencia, astucia y como no, hasta belleza (y si que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión para salirse con la suya). Podía buscar una vía de entrada óptima (como las clásicas tuberías de ventilación, en las cuales su esbelto cuerpo cabía con facilidad), o por otro lado podría robarle las ropas a algún guardián distraído y vestirse de hombre, haciéndose pasar por algún secuaz.

Su puso las manos en las cinturas e inhaló el húmedo aire de la selva -Tengo tiempo para pensarla, pero no podré lanzarme a robar sino hasta completar esta lista ¡Así que manos a la obra!-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, el grupo de Luffy apenas llegaba a la meseta Ennies.<strong>_

-¡Es tan extensa!-

Los ojos de Luffy no mentían, tras pasar por una densa jungla y avanzar por una pendiente en subida, la cuadrilla finalmente se encontraba frente a la tan ansiada meseta.

La formación geológica parecía haberse levantado del suelo en alguna era pasada y es que resaltaba ampliamente en la zona, era una planicie de verdes pastos y uno que otro árbol aislado, probablemente media unos cinco kilómetros de lado a lado.

-Y bien ¿Aquí que procede?- preguntó Zoro guardando su katana que había utilizado para cortar la frondosa maleza de la jungla.

Robin quien observaba una brújula, dio respuesta –A partir de aquí fue donde Shandianos iniciaron un enfrentamiento directo con las fuerzas de Dark Pluton. Wiper-san ¿En qué dirección se llevó tal acontecimiento?-.

-Al oeste, fue en la parte oeste de la meseta- respondió de mala gana, naturalmente que le causaba una sensación molesta el recordar como su clan fue decimado por las fuerzas enemigas en aquel combate –Pero a partir de ese punto, los enfrentamientos se volvieron dispersos-.

-Que ambigüedad, eso no nos da una respuesta clara sobre nuestro siguiente destino- comentó Sanji poniendo una cara de escéptico.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a explorar todos!- exclamó Luffy echándose a correr, o al menos eso fue su idea, ya que Zoro le detuvo del cuello de la camisa, de modo que el chico movía sus piernas intentando correr sin avanzar.

-De hecho Luffy no está muy alejado de la idea básica- comentó la inteligente mujer, entonces de su mochila sacó un mapa y lo colocó en el suelo –Tendremos que explorar en equipos separados, si Wiper nos hiciera el favor de mostrarnos el punto de combate- la de ojos azules recibió una respuesta instantánea en forma del cigarrillo volador del Shandiano que aterrizó sobre el mapa –Gracias. Entonces de allí en adelante encontraremos pistas que nos lleven a nuestro objetivo-

-¡Y entonces los patearemos traseros de los tipos malos!- interrumpió Luffy tirando puñetazos al aire con ansias.

Robin tosió disimuladamente y prosiguió –Por la información que hemos recopilado hasta el momento, deducimos que la base enemiga debe encontrarse ya sea al norte, al oeste o al sur del punto que Wiper nos acaba de señalar. Por tanto lo ideal es dividirnos en tres equipos de exploración -.

-¿Y cuándo es el momento en que pateamos traseros? ¿Y en el que nos metemos en una cueva misteriosa y encontramos el sagrado árbol de la carne?- preguntó el capitán. Zoro negó con la cabeza y Usopp suspiró, solo Chopper se emocionó al imaginar que existiera algo así.

-Luffy, recuerda que ayer discutimos que no enfrentaríamos al enemigo, esta es una misión de reconocimiento. En cuanto al árbol sagrado que mencionas, como botánica encuentro altamente improbable que un espécimen vegetal así exista- dijo la científica causando gracia a algunos, era para que ella ya aceptara que no se puede tomar muy en serio lo que Luffy dice.

-Bien, entonces yo elijo ir al norte, es la dirección más sencilla, ya que solo hay que ir al frente- dijo Zoro adelantándose a los demás.

-Zoro, en realidad si te diriges al frente estarías moviendo en dirección oeste- le hizo la observación Chopper.

-¡Yo iré con mi asistente y con Chopper!- eligió Luffy de la nada.

Chopper se sorprendió de que el capitán de la cuadrilla le eligiera a él, siendo que apenas la conocía -¿Yo? Pero si solo soy un…-

-Un genial reno mutante que habla y es medico ¡Eres genial Chopper!- exclamó Luffy maravillado, provocando que el doctor Zoan empezara a hacer su bailecito.

-No se puede denegar la petición de quien lidera esta expedición, aunque para mí quien dirige con maestra esta cuadrilla es "lady inteligencia", usted señorita Robin- dijo Sanji muy caballeroso.

-Gracias, muy amable. Sin embargo lo que hará de esta misión un éxito será la colaboración entre todos nosotros- explicó la científica.

Sanji sonrió de lado -Oh, tu modestia ye hace ver más linda Robin. Quedamos cuatro, así que tendremos que ir de a dos-

-"_Ese cocinero pervertido, quiere ir con ella para andar de libidinoso_"- ya pensaba Zoro viendo feo al rubio, el tramposo andaba según él muy caballeroso, pero lo que quería era estar a solas con Robin para ahora si empezar a acosarla, ya podía imaginárselo.

-Señorita Robin, yo me ofrezco a-

Zoro interrumpió al agente secreto -¡Ella es mía!- exclamó de manera que se podía definir como "muy positiva".

Robin no se esperaba que su guardaespaldas profiriera tales palabras -E-espadachín-san-

Zoro se corrigió a sí mismo –Q-quise decir, que ella es mi…mi misión-

-¿Robin es tu misión en la vida? Uy, eso me huele a amor, jeje- comentó Usopp riendo por lo bajo.

Chopper instintivamente olió el ambiente –De hecho sí, estoy detectando feromonas en el ambiente, haber dejen identifico si son de Zoro o Robin-

-¡Cállense los dos! Todos son unos idiotas, es obvio que me refiero a que a mí, me encargaron protegerla a ella y por mi honor yo nunca fallo en mis objetivos, así que fuera de mi camino cejas de espantasuegras, solo estorbarías-.

-Tranquilo cabello de musgo, en realidad yo me iba a ofrecer a ir contigo tontín- aseveró el elegante joven de veintidós años.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Tú y yo juntos?- Zoro dejó caer la mandíbula al suelo.

Sanji encendió el cigarro –Tu solo te descubres idiota, no es necesario que te pusieras tan agresivo, si lo que quieres es agarrarte a besotes con la doctora solo tenias que decirlo, soy un caballero así que les daría privacidad-.

-Vaya, vaya, la cosa se está poniendo caliente- susurró Usopp a Chopper observando como Zoro empezaba a echar humo por las orejas y Robin bajaba la mirada al suelo, un poquito incomoda o apenada con el rumbo de la conversación.

Zoro enrojeció debido a tal comentario -¡Ahora si te estás pasando de la raya, pervertido!- entonces se le dejó ir para agredirlo.

-Jaja, son tan divertidos- reía Luffy, quien por cierto ahora de la nada tenía una protuberancia en el estomago.

-Rayos Luffy, te descuido un instante y terminas comiéndote tu lunch- le dijo Usopp.

-Interesante, el funcionamiento corporal de Luffy no para de sorprenderme- Chopper ahora hacia apuntes en un cuadernillo

Robin suspiró e intentó imponer calma –Chicos, por favor dejen de comportarse tan infantilmente-

Pero la calma llegó por merito de Wiper, quien sin pensarla disparó un bazookazo al cielo, explosión que llamó la atención de todos.

-Suficiente, esto no va a nada. Yo trabajo mejor solo, iré al oeste por mi cuenta-.

-Si esa es su decisión, entonces la respetaremos. Agente-kun y espadachín-san irán conmigo al norte. Luffy y su equipo tomaran rumbo al sur – dijo ella para la decepción de su guardaespaldas que rezongó por lo bajo un par de maldiciones.

-Al sur se ha dicho entonces, a movernos pues chicos, presiento que nos vamos a encontrar con una gran aventura- se expresó el jovial capitán frotando ambas manos con anticipación.

-Yo prefiero que sea una tranquila excursión sin peligros- susurró Usopp con cierto nerviosismo.

Para entonces Wiper estaba sentado en la tierra colocándose una especie de calzado especial que tenia propulsores con forma de caracoles.

-¿Qué clase de patines son esos?- se preguntó Sanji metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y alzando su ceja con interés.

Wiper se puso de pie de un salto y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el oeste por un par de segundos antes de salir propulsado con sus patines en esa dirección a una gran velocidad que rivalizaba la de un cheetah.

-¡Quiero unos de esos!-

-Increíble- Chopper también no cabía en asombro ante la tecnología Shandiana.

-Vaya, es impulsivo- comentó Robin con la palma de su mano derecha sobre su mentón y los dedos sobre su mejilla

-En definitiva ese sujeto me da pendiente, quisiera ir a alcanzarlo para tenerle un ojo encima, no nos vaya a arruinar la misión- comentó Sanji, a sus espaldas Zoro cruzaba los dedos por que se decidiera a hacer eso.

–Ya que no se esperó a que pusiéramos un punto de reunión, así que para evitar malentendidos, nuestro punto de reunión será aquí mismo, guarden esta localización en sus GPS-.

Sanji se acercó a la chica que parecía mas ser la capitana que Luffy -Señorita Robin, aconsejo que ahora que vamos a explorar, los equipos no se alejen demasiado, por si surge un inconveniente podamos darnos asistencia mutua-.

-Excelente sugerencia Sanji-san, hagamos así todos ¿de acuerdo?-

A Zoro no le causó gracia que la doctora agradeciera a Sanji-"_Ese presumido, está aferrado a impresionarla_"-.

-Yosh, nos vemos al caer la tarde aquí ¡Si encuentran unas ruinas explórenlas y cuídense de los jabalís salvajes!- exclamó Luffy antes de salir corriendo hacia su destino. Usopp y Chopper fueron a correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

-Vámonos pues también- dijo Zoro de mala gana adelantándose unos pasos.

-Señorita, permítame ir a sus espaldas para protegerla- se ofreció Sanji.

-Muy amable Sanji-san- agradeció con refinadura –Me parece que haremos un buen _trío_- dijo muy juguetona antes de sacar las notas de Norland.

-"_¿Trío?_"- nuevamente no le gustó nada como se escuchaba eso, iba a necesitar dominarse durante esta misión, extrañamente hoy tenía más ganas que nunca antes de agarrarse contra su fastidioso rival, todo por las constantes atenciones de este hacia la mujer esa ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto así?

Y así los equipos iniciaron su camino, quien pensaría que tan pronto como transcurriera media hora, las cosas ya se irían poniendo interesantes.

* * *

><p><em>Al oeste de la Meseta Ennies, 15:35 horas<em>

Wiper estaba trepado arriba de un árbol, observando sus alrededores con cuidado, estaba justo en la zona donde se había llevado aquel siniestro enfrentamiento contra el enemigo que terminó volviéndose en una carnicería, las imágenes y gritos tanto aliados como de enemigo aun estaban frescos en su mente.

Le frustraba tanto haber perdido a todos, en especial a su amada…a su hijo no nacido. No dormía desde ese día, no encontraba descanso a su alma, era como si su vida ya no tuviera sentido.

Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era su deseo de obtener retribución ¡Aniquilando sin misericordia a todos los que le quitaron lo que mas quería en la vida!

Pero el consejo de Brook le impedía descontrolarse a tal nivel. El líder de la aldea había conversado con él.

"Wiper, no dejes que el odio se apoderé de tu ser, si lo haces no serás muy diferente que ellos ¿Quién eres para juzgar quien merece morir y quién no? No todos son malignos, muchos de los hombres podrían ser inocentes, si los matas destruirás familias y el dolor se transmitirá, piénsalo bien"

El espigado hombre no estaba equivocado y la prueba estaba en el doctor Tony Chopper, un científico que era forzado a trabajar para los asesinos ¿Cuántos más habría como él?

Ayer en un momento en que dejó su odio al lado, había logrado rescatar la vida de Aisa y eso lo había hecho sentir una pizca de paz ¿Vivir para proteger? ¿Ese debería de ser su sentido en la vida?

Para mugiwara parecía que si era el caso.

Pero cada vez que recordaba a su mujer, el impulso de vengarse regresaba -"_No puedo olvidarlo Laki ¡No puedo perdonarlos!_"-

Se dio un manotazo contra la frente, no podía estar pensando tanto en esas cosas, tenía que concentrarse en la misión, alzar la vista al frente y…

-Q-que demonios es esa cosa-

Justo al levantar su mirada, avistó una bestia volando por los cielos a lo lejos, era una enorme ave que no era endémica al lugar, nunca había visto una especie así.

-"_Tiene que ser ¡Uno de ellos!_"- exclamó en su interior para entonces darse en persecución del ave monstruosa.

* * *

><p><em>Al norte de la meseta Ennies 15:40 hrs, <em>

Zoro agradecía que esta zona que estaban explorando no fuera tan frondosa como en la de la mañana, era medio escabrosa, con afloraciones de grisácea roca caliza frecuentes, pero prefería esa geografía a la jungla.

Subió a una roca y avistó el camino, hasta el momento no había encontrado algo que indicara presencia enemiga. También era de observarse que sus acompañantes fueran tan atrasados –Hey, se están quedando atrás-

La razón por la que Robin avanzaba lento era para irritarse, resultaba que no despegaba los ojos del libro viejo que traía entre sus manos, esa mujer debía tener una habilidad especial para poder caminar sin tropezarse con tanta piedra suelta que había en la superficie.

-Mujer, se supone que aquí vinimos a investigar, no a una excursión escolar- le recordó, sintiéndose frustrado de que la mujer anduviera tan confiada.

Robin ya venía acercándose hacia él –Estoy investigando de hecho-.

-¿Si? Pues no me parece que lo estés haciendo y si crees que el idiota que va cuidándote las espaldas va a encontrar algo, estas equivocada- le dijo con molestia.

-Fufu Roronoa-san- rio la morena cerrando el libro y alzando sus ojos azules para verlo desde abajo –Usted parece estar molesto conmigo desde que nos encontramos con Sanji-san ¿Hice algo que le cause molestia?-.

-N-no- negó sin querer verla a los ojos –Lo que pasa es que deberías de esforzarte por encontrar alguna pista, leer no servirá de mucho. Necesitamos pistas-.

-¿Pistas?- Robin metió la mano en sus compartimientos de su cinto de exploración y sacó unos objetos –No sé si se refiera a este tipo de pistas- le presentó sus descubrimientos; una punta de flecha, una bolsa de frituras vacía y una resistencia –O quiere decir observaciones- dijo ahora sacando su bloc de notas donde ya tenía escritas varias anotaciones.

-"¡_Si estaba atenta a los alrededores! ¿Cómo puede hacer dos cosas a la vez?_" E-eh, bueno…servirán de algo- le costaba admitir equivocación frente a ella, así que decidió cambiar de tema pronto –Y ese libro ¿Pues qué tiene de interesante?-.

-Me complace que me lo preguntes- la mujer de ascendencia Argentina abrió el libro y empezó a ver algunas páginas –Esta es la bitácora de Montblanc Norland, el único botánico que logró desentrañar los misterios de la biodiversidad de esta selva, en vista de lo valiosa de su información comprendo que haya ocultado tan bien sus descubrimientos, el lenguaje y gramática son complicados y casi todo está redactado en forma de anagramas, mapas conceptuales y dibujos-.

Zoro bostezó aburrido, no entendía nada, mucho menos le parecía mínimamente interesante o relevante.

-Me atrevo a decir que lo que he leído desde que salimos de Shandia, vale más que los descubrimientos que ya le mostré antes- añadió recapturando la atención del Serbio –Por ejemplo, los hongos afrodisiacos que recolectó Luffy tienen diversos efectos de acuerdo al cantidad que se utilice –Un hongo tiene el efecto de un afrodisiaco común; atracción sexual. Con dos hongos la excitación aumenta y el deseo y la pasión se vuelve incontrolable. Tres hongos dan potencia para veinticuatro horas seguidas de actividad sexual y consumir cuatro…es muerte instantánea por paro cardiaco-.

-¡Eso suena peligroso, capaz que el cocinero idiota con lo lujurioso que es terminaría echándose veinte! Oye, eso no estaría tan mal- bromeó ya más interesado en la ciencia.

-Me alegra haber sacado los hongos de la mochila de Luffy, el está a salvo. Otro detalle de esta especie es que sus efectos son muy dependientes del nivel de atracción física o emocional que hay entre quienes lo consumen, un par de amantes casuales se llevarían una decepción al usar esta especie de hongo-.

-En pocas palabras, si no sienten nada entre sí, esos hongos no sirven. O sea que si ahora yo me comiera uno y tu otro, no nos haría ningún efecto-

Robin sonrió con cierta picardía –Yo no apostaría tanto a que fuera así-.

Zoro enrojeció y se volteó a otro lado, quedándose con la duda-"_¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Está insinuando que ella me atrae a mi? Está loca… ¿y si ella es la que se siente atraída a mi? ¡Demonios, me desespera esa costumbre suya de no decir las cosas con claridad! _"-.

-Otra especie, es un árbol de tronco blanquecino que segrega esporas alucinantes, las alucinaciones son tan poderosas que pueden llevar a alguien a la locura, los episodios suelen tratarse sobre los máximos temores de la persona y la única manera de salir de la alucinación es venciendo la lucha psicológica-

Le gustó como se oía esa descripción -Interesante, me gustaría calarme con esos árboles-.

Robin dejó de leer el libro (Y hasta Zoro se desencantó, ya que apenas se estaba interesando) y se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-El joven elegante se está tardando mucho, de hecho hace diez minutos que dejé de verle- se quedó pensando unos segundos -¿Acaso lo hizo?-

Zoro puso una cara de que no entendía.

-El dijo que le gustaría ir tras de Wiper para que no comprometiera la misión-.

-El pervertido ese tiene la costumbre de desaparecer en los momentos más inesperados, es un agente secreto muy sigiloso- detalló al meditar en el modus operandi de su rival –Tiene que haberlo hecho, lástima que no trae comunicador-.

-Concuerdo en que es probable que lo haya hecho, pero por si las dudas, esperemos un tiempo aquí- dijo para luego sentarse contra la roca y recargarse de espaldas y reanudar su lectura.

Zoro bajó de un salto de la roca aterrizando a un lado de ella -Por mí que no vuelva, estamos mejor así-

-¿Estamos?- Nico volteó a verlo con curiosidad

-Q-quise decir q-que yo lo estoy- se autocorrigió no queriendo dar a entender que le gustaba estar a solas con ella. Para su fortuna Robin solo sonrió levemente y continuó en su lectura, permitiendo que él suspirara aliviado.

* * *

><p><em>Y por último, con el equipo de Luffy al sur de la meseta, 16:00 hrs<em>

-¿Siempre se comporta de esa manera?-

La zona que exploraban era una de suavizadas colinas y uno que otro barranco de poca profundidad. El área por supuesto que emocionaba mucho al chico sediento de aventura que era Luffy y de allí que hubiese surgido la pregunta curiosa del doctor Chopper.

-Créeme que esa misma pregunta me hice yo cuando vi su manera de explorar- respondió Usopp viendo como Luffy no paraba de gritar y de correr con una vara en la mano, tan feliz como un niño en los juegos mecánicos.

-Es muy simpático, me cae bastante bien-

-Pues deberías de intentar socializar más con él y con todos nosotros- le invitó Usopp con buenas intenciones –Mira que nosotros nos estamos hallando muy bien ¿Por qué no intentas abrirte más?-.

Chopper bajó la mirada –Yo cometí errores, por mi mal juicio Rob Lucci arrasó con la aldea-.

-No te eches tanta culpa, recuerda las palabras de Luffy-

Chopper no batalló para hacerlo, aun estaban en su cabeza la intensa frase de Luffy

"Que hay si no tomaste las mejores decisiones en tu pasado, ahora lo que es importante es lo que se viene"

-Es cierto, debo de luchar por seguir adelante- se le levantó el ánimo al renito.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, amigo! Quítate ese peso de encima, no te menosprecies- le dijo Usopp con una gran sonrisa –Déjame alcanzo a Luffy que se nos va, le pediré que se calme un poco y platique mas con nosotros, ahí regreso-

El narizón se fue corriendo al frente y Chopper se quedó solo atrás.

-"_Me pregunto si me aceptarían como un verdadero nakama, son la compañía que desde un principio me hizo falta_"- pensó el Zoan revitalizado con las bondadosas palabras de Usopp.

Fue entonces cuando a su sensible nariz llegó un olor desconocido proveniente de atrás de él -¿Uh?- empezó a olfatear con más ganas y sin darse cuenta se dio la media vuelta e instintivamente empezó a seguir el rastro –"_Alguien está cercas ¿Nos estaba siguiendo? Debo averiguarlo_"-

* * *

><p>-Ohhh, como mola la vista desde aquí- decía Luffy mientras se ponía la mano extendida sobre la frente y veía la selva que estaba a la bajada del barranco que tenia al frente.<p>

Esta selva Shandiana estaba superando sus expectativas, había tantas cosas por descubrir, juraría que podría durar años inspeccionando los misterios de esta parte del Congo sin aburrirse.

-¿Ahora para donde le sigo? ¡Por todos lados se ve bueno!-

-_Esta selva no tiene igual, eh Mugiwara no Luffy_- le llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Shishi, tienes un buen ojo amigo, nunca había conocido lugar tan divertido-

-_¿Por qué no bajas este barranco y sigues explorando?_-.

-No suena tan mal…espera ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- reaccionó finalmente y demasiado tarde, ya que no alcanzó a voltear debido a que sintió como la punta de un pie le impactaba en la espalda baja haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, de modo que terminó resbalando burdamente y cayendo al barranco

-¡Me las pagaraaaaaaaaas!- se escuchó el grito del explorador, expresión que se cortó cuando muy seguramente impactó algo allá abajo.

-_Sé que eso no es suficiente para matarte, mugiwara_-

Pero el misterioso sujeto no contaba con que alguien había visto la escena a lo lejos.

-¡Oh no, Luffy!- gritaba Usopp con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos de fuera tras ver como su amigo era empujado por el precipicio por el culpable que era ese sujeto que no alcanzaba a reconocer y que se echó a huir de inmediato -¡Espera!-

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de dudar o considerar si era una buena idea lanzarse en persecución, le llegó la adrenalina junto con una epifanía de valor y eso fue toda la motivación que necesito para ir a perseguir a esa misteriosa figura humana que se adentró en una arboleda -¡Espera, no te dejaré escapar!-

* * *

><p>Monkey D. Luffy abría los ojos mirando el cielo, pero que buen susto se acababa de dar, ir en caída libre por cincuenta a sesenta metros, todo para que suerte estuviera de su lado y terminara aterrizando de espaldas contra las resistentes hojas de una palmera, salvando así su vida.<p>

La pregunta ahora era ¿Quién demonios le había empujado? No había alcanzado a verle siquiera, maldito tramposo, no se iba a salir tras intentar asesinarle y ¡Por la calvicie de Marco! Ese desgraciado había…imperdonable ¡Imperdonable! ¡Le había roto su vara de exploración!

-Sniff, vara ¿Por qué tu y no yo?- dijo con lagrimitas cogiendo su palo común que estaba roto en dos partes tras haber sido aplastado por el peso de él –Ahora sí que estoy cabreado ¡Cuando lo encuentre le voy a patear el trasero!- afirmó lleno de ira volteando hacia la cima del desfiladero, hoy se había divertido tanto con "varis" que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tras su asesinato.

Tras tomarse unos diez segundos para calmarse, bajó la palmera resbalando por el tronco como si fuera un mono babuino y ya a treinta centímetros del suelo se dejó caer de un saltito y lo primero con lo que se encontró le trajo una sonrisa a la cara.

-¡Una vara, sugoi!- recogió el dicho trozo de madera y otra vez estuvo contento (y olvidó a "varis")

Su espíritu curioso le impidió estarse quieto mucho tiempo y tranquilo de la vida (sin preocuparle en lo mas mínimo que estuvo a punto de morir) comenzó a avanzar en una dirección aleatoria, haber que cosa interesante se encontraba.

Y la encontró un par de minutos después, no se la podía creer cuando se topó con unas huellas en el barro fresco, justo lo que necesitaba para saciar su gusto por el misterio.

No la pensó dos veces, de hecho ni siquiera la pensó una vez, simplemente se dejó llevar.

No parpadeaba siquiera de lo inmerso que estaba en seguir esas huellas y cuando las huellas desparecían, su instinto le permitía localizar la ruta que había seguido quien fuera que hubiera andado por el lugar. Debía de ser una persona muy intrépida, ya que por lo visto había pasado por lugares no muy accesibles.

Tres minutos más transcurrieron, cuando encontró otra pista en forma auditiva; una voz.

-"_¿Quién será?_"- el sonido aun era muy tenue, tendría que acercarse más.

A los diez pasos descubrió que estaba cantando una canción.

A los veinte pasos encontró con que era una voz suave perteneciente a una mujer.

Y a los treinta pasos…

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó a un nivel semejante al que experimentó al enfrentarse con Lucci.

Su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se contrajeron de golpe. Empezó a sudar

Su estomago se revolvió y le llegó esa sensación molesta de tener escarabajos caminándole en la panza.

Si…y una sensación de inseguridad lo dominó por completo.

Todo esto, porque cruzando unos árboles, en una partecita libre de árboles y arbustos; un pastizal, se encontraba reclinada de rodillas la persona que cantaba alegre una cancioncilla mientras recolectaba unas flores.

Esa firme y suave voz melodiosa…que a pesar de todo le irritaba

Esa esbelta figura gatuna…que le atormentaba

Y ese largo y terso cabello color naranja…el color que mas odiaba

No podía ser alguien más que _ella._

Alterado y muy atarantado, se ocultó tras el tronco del árbol, pegando completamente a este su espalda que tantos escalofríos estaba sufriendo y literalmente tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar, obligándose a limitarse a hacer la exclamación en sus pensamientos.

-"_E-e-e-es…es… ¡La ladrona!_"-

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>A que nos quedamos en la parte buena. Ahora si oficialmente entramos en lo mero bueno del fic, con este encuentro entre Luffy y Nami ¿Quién impondrá condiciones? ¿Nami con su astucia o Luffy con su instinto? ¿Indiana Jones o Lara Croft? ¿A quién le apuestan ustedes?<p>

Por tanto el siguiente capítulo tendrá como título "**Luffy vs Nami**", pero claro, todavía dejé cosas al aire con Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Wiper, esperen ver pronto mas de eso.

Agradezco sus grandiosos comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en verdad me muero de ganas por relatar el encuentro Luffy-Nami, por lo que tratare de tener la actualización en la menor brevedad posible.


	12. Luffy vs Nami

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente:<em>

_El equipo liderado por Luffy se ha dispuesto a explorar los alrededores de la meseta Ennies no sin antes haber incrementado su número de integrantes con la inclusión del doctor Chopper, el guerrero Wiper y el agente Sanji quien ha aparecido inesperadamente._

_La cuadrilla se ha dividido en partes, Wiper ha actuado solo tomando la ruta oeste, encontrándose con una rara especie animal a la que se ha lanzado en persecución. Zoro, Sanji y Robin se dirigieron al norte, pero el cabo de cierto tiempo Sanji ha desaparecido._

_Luffy, Usopp y Chopper han tomado la ruta sur, mas Chopper ha detectado un olor extraño apartándose del grupo y Luffy ha sido abarrancado por un acantilado frente a los ojos de Usopp. De este modo Luffy ha terminado por encontrar que su rival la ladrona está en la misma selva._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 12: Luffy vs Nami**

_Caminaba arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo, dejando salir de vez en cuando un suspiro derrotista. Con todo, el cansancio no se comparaba con el peso del fracaso que cargaba a sus espaldas; si, por que hoy por segunda vez consecutiva había fallado una misión._

_Claro, en esta ocasión Shirohige si se había indignado y justo le acababa de poner una (bien merecida) regañada .Por si fuera poco la expresión de preocupación de Jinbei y la cara larga de Marco habían conseguido nada mas que intensificar los sentimientos de ineptitud que le torturaban. _

_Y para acabar de colmarla su sensei Shanks se había soltado riendo a carcajadas al recibir la explicación del gran fallo._

_¿Qué tenía de divertido? Si Shanks recién acabara de ver la serie favorita de ambos "La cabra superhéroe con armadura de bronce", entendería el por qué de su tronchante reacción (Y es que para ambos esa serie de comedia era lo máximo ¿Cómo no soltarse a carcajadas?)._

_Pero aquí en lo personal, el asunto era todo menos cómico ¿Qué tenía de divertido que una ladrona tramposa le hubiera arruinado una misión por segunda vez consecutiva?_

_Por primera vez en su carrera de explorador, Monkey D, Luffy estaba en una mala racha, si bien de vez en cuando fallaba alguna misión, jamás le tocó errar dos veces consecutivas por culpa de la misma persona._

_Que sensación tan incómoda, volver a casa con nada más que un montón de arena egipcia en los pantalones. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era a llegar a su cuarto, donde no habría quien lo molestara, así podría pasarse la tarde en paz, comiendo carne compulsivamente y viendo la televisión (Hoy iban a pasar un capitulo doble de "la cabra superhéroe con armadura de bronce", al menos eso le alegraría el día)._

_Pero en cuanto dio su primer paso dentro de su cuarto, sintió que algo le faltaba ¡Era su fiel sombrero de paja! Pero si acababa de dejarlo antes de ir a recibir su patada en el trasero por parte de Shirohige…_

_¡Tenía que ser un ladrón! Ugh, cuanto le fastidiaba esa palabra, le recordaba a esa "naranjadita" que ya no soportaba ni en los pensamientos, casi podía sentir sus risas burlonas retumbando en sus oídos ¡Arghh!._

_Ah, pero el lad…es decir, el ratero había dejado una nota sobre el sofá:_

"_Si quieres tu sombrero, nos vemos en el techo"_

_Ese secuestrador, tenía que tener muchas agallas como para atreverse a llevarse su tesoro._

_Pero antes de salir a cazar al culpable, encontró algo en el suelo; una pista sobre el criminal._

_Un pedazo de salami._

_Su rostro se relajó al instante, ahora todo tenía sentido. Solo había una persona adicta al salami en todo el bunker._

_Portgas D. Ace, alias "Puño de fuego"_

_Ese Ace, por si fuera poco ahora hasta su hermano estaba en su contra, ya era mucho que se atreviera a cabrearlo robándole su más precioso bien._

_Sin perder un tiempo más, abandonó su cuarto corriendo a toda máquina, recorrió los pasillos empujando a quien se le cruzaba y subió las escaleras para abandonar el bunker y llegar al techo, no le importo siquiera el tomarse un instante para abrigarse antes de salir al congelante frio de Rusia. Quería su sombrero y lo quería ya._

_-Luffy, al fin llegas- le recibió la inconfundible voz del secuestrador de sombreros. Cínicamente este se encontraba recargado sobre el pretil metálico protector, portando su sombrero tejano negro que hacia juego con su gabardina de igual color, girando entre su dedo índice el objeto de la disputa._

_-¡Ace devuélveme mi sombrero!- le reclamó al instante acelerándose hacia su hermano._

_Portgas a su vez reaccionó elevando el objeto de la disputa alejándolo del alcance de su bajito hermano menor, quien empezó a empujarlo y a dar inútiles saltitos intentando coger la pieza de paja._

_-¡No estoy de humor Ace, dame mi sombrero!-._

_-No Luffy, tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente- dijo dedicándole una mirada penetrante que termino paralizando al joven; pocas veces el despreocupado Portgas se mostraba tan estoico._

_-A-Ace- replicó un tanto intimidado por la expresión de quien tenía al frente_

_Ace colocó el sombrero de paja sobre su sombrero negro, inmediatamente se tomó un instante para sacar de su abrigo un pedazo de salami y llevárselo a la boca y empezar a masticarlo como si se tratase de un palillo –Bluffy ¿No crees que le bdebes una eshplicacion a tu hermano mabyor?- preguntó con pronunciación casi inteligible debido a la pieza de carne que remordía compulsivamente y con avidez. _

_-¿Una explicación?-_

_Ace se tragó el salami de golpe y se hizo para enfrente separándose de la barra -Si, una explicación ¿Seguro que no tienes algo que contarme?- el silencio de su hermano menor provocó que el Portgas se decidiera a lanzar la estocada -¡Que está pasando contigo Luffy! ¿Qué no confías en mí?-._

_-No entiendo de que estás hablando- le respondió mas confundido que nunca, mas por que su hermano empezó a reírse ¿Qué todos acababan de ver un episodio especial de "la cabra superhéroe con armadura de bronce"? ¿Por que seguían con eso de reírse de él?_

_-Que contradicción, no sé si debería de estar molesto o alegre contigo- le aventó el sombrero para que lo atrapase, dejando a un lado el juego del secuestrador –Pero vaya, parece que al fin estás madurando- terminó sacando el pecho con orgullo._

_-Ace, como que ya se te subieron los salamis a la cabeza-_

_-Pues en estas últimas dos semanas el que ha estado actuando muy raro has sido tú Luffy- volvió a recargarse con los codos contra el pretil –Suena increíble que el novato del año, el joven que impresionó al mismo Shirohige, el protegido de Shanks, el diestro aventurero que derrotó al arsenal andante Don Krieg…haya fallado dos misiones relativamente fáciles al hilo-._

_Apretó los puños de la frustración, Ace prácticamente acababa de lanzarle una bofetada mental._

_-Algo pasa contigo y creo saber que es- dijo alzando el dedo índice y sonriendo en complicidad –Me han llegado los informes de que tus fracasos se deben a que una atractiva y misteriosa ladrona te ha superado boicoteándote tus asignaciones- explicó poniendo énfasis a la palabra "atractiva" para recalcar sus intenciones._

_-¡Ella no me ha superado! E-es solo q-que- dudó nervioso antes de lanzar su respuesta final -¡Es bien tramposa, no tiene honor de explorador!-_

_-¿Y acaso Krieg, Kuro y todos los demás villanos que has enfrentado tenían el más mínimo honor?- le preguntó, ganándole la objeción con lógica –No tendría sentido que con todas las dificultades que has vivido, perdieras contra una simple ladrona-_

_-No es una simple ladrona, ella es, grr- gruñó sintiéndose incapaz de describir a la mujer de largos cabellos naranjas con el adjetivo "hábil y tenaz" _

_-Pero ahora que lo pienso, si tiene algo de sentido que hallas fallado; esta vez se trata de una chica después de todo- guiñó un ojo y añadió –Y por lo que tengo entendido ella es todo un portento-_

_-Me estás confundiendo- se quejó totalmente perdido._

_-¡Por dios Luffy! Sé que eres medio cabezón, pero hacerte el baka en estos momentos no te queda, tu nerviosismo te delata, así que ya escúpelo de una vez- señaló a su hermano de forma casi acusadora -Luffy ¿Qué hay entre ti y esa ladrona? ¿Acaso no sientes algo raro pero agradable cuando la contemplas? ¿Algo lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer que olvides todo lo demás pierdas la concentración y falles la asignación?-._

_Esas preguntas que parecían más acusaciones le dieron con todo, llevándolo a enfurecerse -¡Ya me canse de que todos me pregunten sobre esa ladrona! ¡No la soporto, me cae pero mal, ella es tan…tan…!- se quedó buscando una palabra, pero no le llegaba nada a la cabeza._

_-¿Tan qué?- alzó una ceja esperando el adjetivo._

_Se puso las manos en la cabeza y dejó salir su frustración en un grito -¡Aghh no se! ya déjame en paz Ace, no quiero hablar de mis misiones en México y Egipto y sobre esa tonta, tonta ladrona- _

_Se dio la vuelta decidido a regresar a su cuarto, ahora sí que ya no quería saber más, estaba más que harto, ahora solo quería ir a echarse una siesta._

_-Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que eres un cobarde hermano mío ¿Qué no tienes los pantalones ni para ser honesto contigo mismo?- le cuestionó haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino._

_Ya no lo toleró más, con la sangre hirviendo se dio la media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada disconforme a su hermano-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Vuélvelo a decir y te patearé el trasero!-_

_-Hace medio año, yo fui a una misión en Venezuela ¿recuerdas que pasó? Me atrasé dos semanas en regresar al bunker, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me escudé en mentiras y excusas, me paré frente a Shirohige y con todo orgullo respondí "Yo Portgas D. Ace, conocí a una maravillosa chica de nombre Nojiko, asumo mi responsabilidad en el atraso y no me arrepiento de haberme tomado un par de semanas para estar con ella" -._

_-¡Ace, no me provoques!-_

_-Y tú no te hagas el tonto, esa ladrona no es un rival como todos los que has tenido, algo está pasando contigo y quiero saber que es- demandó con ese aire de hermano mayor protector que le caracterizaba._

_Enfuriado fue a ponerse frente a frente contra su hermano -Ella es mala, mentirosa, engañosa e insoportable ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber!-._

_-¿Seguro? No querrás decir "Ella es única, es hermosa, ama la aventura como yo y en realidad siento algo lindo cuando la veo"- le señaló con el dedo índice -¿Qué crees? Tus fracasos, nerviosismo y actitud parecieran indicar eso, no hay cosa que vuelva más idiota a un hombre que caer cautivado ante una mujer- sin contenerse, soltó la mortal estocada final –Y tú desde que conociste a la ladrona tú has sido la definición de "idiota"-._

_El Monkey sintió unas ganas intensas de soltarle un puñetazo a Ace, pero se aguantó y le volvió a dar la espalda, limitándose a gritarle -¡Tú eres el que está siendo un idiota!-._

_-Luffy ¿Te gusta esa joven ladroncita?- le cuestionó directamente._

_-A mí me gusta la exploración y la carne ¡Pero a la ladrona la odio!-_

_-Bueno, dicen que del odio al amor hay un…-_

_-¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez!- exclamó confrontando a Ace frente a frente incluso yendo a chocar su frente contra la de él, en actitud retadora y agresiva._

_El Portgas al fin bajó la intensidad de sus declaraciones y se limitó a dar una afirmación con total seriedad –Lo único que me queda claro es que ella es tu debilidad, por eso fallas ante ella, Luffy-._

_-¡¿Y qué te importa eso?! ¡Son mis misiones, es mi vida y yo hago lo quiero, así que deja de meterte conmigo!- dejó de invadir el espacio personal de su hermano y prosiguió en su arranque de ira –Y que quede claro que yo sé que es lo que siento contra esa ladrona! ¡La odio, la odio y la odio aun más! ¿Entendido?- empezó a caminar a paso rápido, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, no quería oír más._

_Ace suspiró consternado –Luffy, tú me preocupas, eso es todo-._

_Pero él ya no quiso escuchar mas, en este instante solo tenía una cosa en mente y era irse a dormir por dieciséis horas en su sofá -Déjame en paz, no necesito que te preocupes por mí-_

Esa fue la última vez que Luffy hablaría con Ace, de haber sabido que así sería, le hubiera gustado hacer las cosas de otra manera. Mas nunca imaginó que poco más de dos semanas después, en su misión de rescate de Ace, terminaría encontrándose con la persona la discordia, su rival, su dolor de cabeza y… ¿Su debilidad?

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la selva del Congo, al sur de la meseta Ennies, poco después de las 16:00 horas<em>**

Ella estaba aquí ¡Justo frente a sus narices! ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué en esta misión tan importante? Maldita sea, la desgraciada tenía que venir a atravesársele otra vez ¡¿Cuándo terminarían sus encuentros con la infame ladrona?!

Su espalda estaba pegada al árbol detrás de sí y se encontraba incapaz de calmar sus nervios y la sensación molesta en la boca de su estomago, por más que se repetía a sí mismo "Calmado, calmado", su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Que la traviesa mujer estuviera tarareando una fastidiosa canción no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Incertidumbre, desconcierto, inseguridad, irritabilidad, temor, un sinfín de emociones se mezclaban dentro de su cabeza.

No lograba controlarse ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía a la odiada ladrona de cabello naranja a unos cuantos metros de distancia? Ella era la responsable de sus fracasos, de múltiples regaños y problemas, ella era…

-"_No, ella no es mi punto débil ¡No es mejor que yo!_"- exclamó a la vez que se propinaba un bofetón, no podría aceptar la idea de estar volviéndose débil ante ella.

Hoy era su oportunidad de oro, de superarla, de superarse a sí mismo. Cerrar de una vez por todas con ese historial de fracasos que llevaba encima. Esta vez fallar no era una opción, estaba en esta selva con el propósito de recuperar a Ace y no regresaría con las manos vacías, hoy no.

Alzó sus frías y pálidas manos, poniéndolas frente a su campo visual, observándolas con determinación -"_Se acabó, a partir de hoy todo me va a salir bien. Ya no perderé con la ladrona y encontraré a Ace_"- cerró los puños sintiéndose motivado a triunfar

Esa malvada ladrona dejaría de ser su piedra de tropiezo, de una vez por todas la capturaría y no volvería a perder jamás, jamás.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, desechando todo indicio de estrés e inseguridad.

Se asomó cautelosamente por un lado del tronco y la observó, seguía de espaldas a con él recolectando unas flores azules vulnerable y distraída, era la primera vez que la encontraba de tal forma. El instinto le indicaba que se le dejara ir de inmediato, pero a pesar de que el impulso era fuerte, no cometería el mismo error que cuando enfrentó al hombre leopardo: lanzarse sin ir preparado. Antes debía asegurarse de estar equipado adecuadamente.

Haber, en su cintura traía el látigo que Brook le había regalado, si lograba utilizarlo con la misma pericia que su ídolo cinematográfico Indiana Jones, entonces le sería de gran utilidad, ya se imaginaba utilizando para colgarse de las ramas, para coger cosas, para hacer que la ladrona se tropezara.

Ahem, como que ya se estaba desviando mucho del tema, en fin ¿Qué mas cargaba? Bueno, por supuesto que contaba con su fiel Remington Magnum y su cuchillo de supervivencia, claro que no era algo que quisiera utilizar, herir gravemente a la ladrona no era una opción, no era lo que quería ya era una rival, no una enemiga mortal.

¿Qué entonces no contaba con nada más que su látigo? Eso sonaba mal, de inmediato se sacó la mochila de su espalda y empezó a buscar sus pertenencias; una linterna, cerillos, vendajes, decenas de baterías, en fin, objetos que de poco le servirían en la inevitable confrontación.

Cuando aún seguía hurgando, un flashazo le llegó de repente.

-"_Ah, pero si cuento con los hongos del poder_"- la expresión le cambió por completo, sonriendo ampliamente debido al pensamiento favorable –"_Les llaman hongos Afro ¡Y los sujetos con afro son ultra poderosos! Eso significa que si como los hongos afro yo…_"- estiró los brazos hacia arriba en postura de victoria y sus ojos destellaron como luces –"_¡Me convertiré en un superhombre! Resistente como un androide, rápido como un chita, poderoso como un Gyojin y lo mejor de todo ¡Podré volar!_"-

Buscó en su mochila, se asustó cuando al hurgar no daba con los hongos afro, pero al fin terminó encontrando dos de ellos, no eran tantos como los que recordaba haber recolectado en la selva, pero seguro que con ese par le bastaría ya que había escuchado de Robin que eran muy pero muy _potentes _y _efectivos_ a la hora de "entrarle con todo a las luchitas calientes".

No entendía esa última frase de Robin (y menos por que Usopp se había puesto rojo como tomate y Zoro había sonreído de forma rara al escucharla), pero estaba convencido de que en caso de que la lucha se pusiera intensa, esos hongos serian su carta del triunfo.

Cuidadosamente los guardó en su bolsillo.

De sus labios profirió una discreta risilla, ahora sí que se consideraba preparado, frotó las palmas de sus manos y respiró profundamente, era el momento de la verdad –"_En la academia militar me dijeron que un el factor sorpresa puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y el fracaso. La ladrona está desprevenida recolectando plantas, quizás pueda acercarme a sus espaldas y capturarla_"- se limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su látigo con firmeza con su mano derecha. Entonces con un brusco pero sigiloso movimiento se dio la vuelta retirándose del tronco de árbol que le servía del escondite.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, los músculos de sus piernas preparados para impulsarlo y sus cinco sentidos aguzados, se acercaría a paso rápido y la capturaría con el látigo en un solo movimiento.

Ella no tendría tiempo siquiera de verlo, mucho menos reaccionar.

Esta vez el sería quien sorprendiera y no la chica.

Ella era suya.

Y ella…e-eh ¿Eh?... Por los bigotes de Shirohige ¡La ratera no estaba! ¡No había ni rastro de ella! P-pero hace unos instantes ella estaba recogiendo plantitas ¡Había desaparecido!

Se mordió el labio inferior y entonces empezó a avanzar al frente con total cuidado, evitando que siquiera el sonido de su pisar lo delatara, su rival debía de estar cercas, todavía estaba con la posibilidad de pillarla.

Pistas, pistas, debía de haber una pista que le indicara hacia donde se había dirigido; podrían ser huellas o tallos de las flores que había estado arrancando.

-"¿_Adonde te fuiste?_"- preguntó en su interior mientras seguía caminando al frente, alejándose del árbol de grueso tronco y acercándose a un árbol más bajito, cuyas ramas llegaban casi al nivel de su rostro, su mirada permanecía fija al punto donde ella había estado hace unos momentos –"_No alcanzo a ver alguna pista ¿Cómo no dejaría huellas?_"-

El corazón le latía a un mayor ritmo a cada segundo que transcurría al igual que su concentración aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Como si fuera un detective esmerándose en resolver el misterio, como un león que busca a su despistada presa, como un policía siguiendo el rastro del delincuente.

Ladrona, infame saqueadora ¿Dónde estaba? La encontraría, no tendría oportunidad contra el por qué la capturaría con maestría y entonces le haría cosquillas con una pluma de ave hasta que accediera a soltar toda la verdad que el necesitaba saber, sí, eso sonaba muy bien…demasiado bien, excelente plan, quizás también podría…

-Hola Luffy-kun- le saludó una voz justo en el momento en que maquinaba mas técnicas de "tortura" como obligarla a oír las horrendas grabaciones de Vista cantando mientras se baña, o interrogarla portando una espeluznante mascara de jabalí.

-Ah hola- respondió instintivamente…pero un segundo ¿Acaso?

-¡Whoaa!- gritó aterrado cayendo de sentón hacia atrás a la vez que se le salían los ojos de orbita y sentía que el corazón se le quería detener de golpe.

Y es que al alzar su mirada unos grados más hacia arriba, observando justo al frente se había encontrado con que el rostro de la ladrona estaba de repente a escasos diez centímetros de la faz de él, solo que en posición invertida ¡Nunca en ningún encuentro la había tenido tan cercas! ¡Su archienemiga estaba colgando de una rama del árbol! se sujetaba de la rama por medio de las coyunturas de las rodillas, de modo que la gravedad hacia de las suyas estirando sus largos cabellos naranjas hacia abajo. Sus brazos cruzados y la traviesa sonrisilla pintada en su rostro la hacían ver muy confiada ¿y por qué no? Hasta aparentemente alegre por el encuentro.

Frunció el ceño debido al coraje que le daba la expresión burlona de la ladrona y mostró su dentadura que apretaba por causa de la humillación que le acababa de propinar al hacerlo caerse tan ridículamente contra el suelo, peor es que su trasero había aterrizado justo sobre una afilada piedrecilla, acto que le había sacado un par de lagrimillas ¡Que peor humillación que estar en estas circunstancias a merced de los inquisitivos ojos de la mujer que tanto odiaba!

Fue normal que terminase expresándose con hostilidad hacia su rival – ¡Desgraciada ladrona!-.

* * *

><p>Vaya, esto era increíble, en lo particular ella no era el tipo de persona que cree en una cosa tan irracional como lo es el destino, pero esto que estaba pasando era ya demasiado exagerado como para considerarlo una coincidencia mas.<p>

La primera vez que se había encontrado con ese bobo explorador en México, lo había tomado por un novato y si bien él había opuesto resistencia, lo consideró una víctima más de su vida de ladrona. Pensó que tras ese fracaso, ese amateur de sonrisa tonta se retirara de estar jugando a ser aventurero.

La segunda vez en Egipto igualmente no se sorprendió mucho, después de todo se había corrido un rumor de que en una cueva cercana a El Cairo se ocultaba un gran tesoro. Seguro que ese chico era un cazador de tesoros. Nuevamente le ganó la posesión del tesoro, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera mas satisfecha. Le subió la estima propia mostrar por segunda vez que ningún cazador de tesoros se puede comparar a las dotes de ladrona profesional que ella poseía.

Pero ya para el tercer encuentro en Perú, empezó a aumentar en sospechas, como que ya no era normal que se lo encontrara por una tercera ocasión, la incertidumbre la llevó a preocuparse ¿Qué tal si era un agente encubierto que la estaba investigando? Consternada se tomó tiempo para investigar con cuidado, siguiéndolo sin que se diera cuenta y obteniendo información sobre él, así fue como se enteró de cuál era el nombre del despistado muchacho; Monkey D. Luffy y su profesión; Explorador de la liga Grand Line. Jaja esa organización no era una amenaza para ella, era seguro que el legendario Shirohige tenía cosas más importantes a que dirigir la mirada que a investigar a una ladrona individual. Como era de esperarse, una vez más humilló a Luffy-kun.

Pero recalcando de nuevo, esto era ya por demás ¡Cuarta ocasión consecutiva encontrarse con el moreno! Hey destino ¡Te habló a ti tonto destino! ¿Realmente existes? ¿Por qué me haces estas jugadas? Dame un respiro ¿Osas querer emparejarme con ese bruto explorador inferior? Nop, eso sí que no, mejor pensar que no existes baaaaaaaaka.

Lo había encontrado espiándola mientras recolectaba el encargo de Nyon-ba. El ingenuo muy seguramente había pensado que ella no se dio cuenta ¿Cómo podía ser tan tontín como para creérselo? ¿Qué él cabeza hueca no aprendía de sus experiencias pasadas? Estaba más que confirmada que ella era superior en todo sentido, era imposible que el inepto de Luffy-kun la sorprendiera ¡Por dios, si ella era "la gata ladrona" Nami, una mujer de acción siempre atenta a sus alrededores!

Alcanzó a observar que el chico se escondía detrás del tronco de un árbol, muy seguramente que lo hizo para planear como tomarla por sorpresa según él. Fue cuando le entró la idea de hacerle una travesura, devolverle su propia jugada.

Y si que fue sencillo hacerlo, mientras él se distraía haciendo sus planes mentales ella había aprovechado para subirse a la copa del árbol más cercano y entonces con destreza empezó a moverse entre las ramas, saltando de árbol en árbol. Fue cazando los movimientos del joven cuando este salió y se sorprendió de encontrarse con que ella había desaparecido, continuó acercándosele entre las ramificaciones del árbol buscando el momento adecuado, para entonces ahora si ponerle el gran susto de su vida, aparecerle por un enfrente poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de él.

Fue tan divertida la reacción que provocó en él, escuchar su "_Whoa_" de sorpresa a la vez que contemplaba como su rostro se trastornaba una expresión que no tenía precio para que inmediatamente se fuera hacia atrás de sentón en forma ridícula. ¡Exquisito! Una aplastante presentación que una vez más volvía a probar que ella le llevaba años y años en experiencia a ese chico.

_-¡Desgraciada ladrona!- _escuchó gritar a su víctima que humillada llegaba a enfurecerse con la frustración propia de un perdedor.

Soltó una burlona risilla de satisfacción y entonces se dejó caer del árbol, girándose en el aire con habilidad aterrizando de manera que amortiguó la caída con las rodillas. Tras erguirse y colocarse la mano izquierda sobre su cadera, amplió la sonrisa y le regresó la palabra –Ay Luffy-kun ¿A qué va esa mirada tuya? ¿Acaso mi belleza te ha dejado deslumbrado?- le cuestionó guiñándole el ojo muy picarona y soberbia.

-Grr- Luffy cerró los puños arrancando tierra, aumentando todavía más su expresión de odio hacia ella.

Se tocó el labio inferior con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, simulando estar pensando -Si bien recuerdo la última vez que nos encontramos quedamos en sentarnos a beber una taza de café ¿O era té? No logro recordarlo, después de todo tenía mucha prisa, como explorador ya sabrás que una se emociona al tener una reliquia como el mítico reloj Inca en sus manos-

-¡Ese reloj era mío!- con rabia golpeó los puños contra el suelo.

-Oh que tristeza, parece que no me vas a invitar un cafecito, que pena, que pena- se expresó con sarcasmo, haciendo como si estuviera muy triste –Uh, pues que le vamos a hacer Luffy-kun, parece que la historia de siempre se volverá a repetir-

-¿La historia de siempre?- cuestionó a regañadientes, sin ser capaz de quitarle la vista de encima siquiera un segundo.

-Seguramente tú estás en esta selva a la cacería de un tesoro, apuesto a que otra vez compartimos objetivo, déjame adivinar- le señaló con el dedo índice –Estás tras el Poneglyph-

Volteó a ver al chico del sombrero de paja, la misma mirada de él daba la respuesta positiva.

-Aww, pero que lastima, pobre, pobre Luffy ¿De verdad venias tras esa joya? Ay pequeño, parece que aun no aprendes la lección, como dice el dicho "La tercera es la vencida" y yo te he vencido las últimas tres veces. Si en realidad no eres tan tonto como lo aparentas ya deberías de imaginarte cual será el desenlace de esta historia-.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza de modo que su sombrero le hizo sombra cubriendo sus ojos –Se muy bien que va a pasar esta vez- respondió con tono serio y tranquilo.

-Así que ya captaste que al final seré yo quien se quede con el Poneglyph. Así es la vida, los mejores triunfan y los ineptos fracasan-

El chico estaba totalmente estoico, seguramente era la resignación de que ella la gata ladrona era superior y que él nunca podría superarla. Qué bien se sentía imponerse como la mejor.

-Entiendo que te rindas, pero vamos, no te pongas triste, todavía puedes invitarme un café- le dio unos segundos para que replicara, cosa que el moreno no hizo, estaba mudo por completo, pobre perdedor

–Eres tan rarito Luffy-kun, muchos hombres se morirían por tener el privilegio de invitarme a una cena. Pero te comprendo, ahora que nos hemos encontrado lo único que quieres es volver a casa a lamentar tu fracaso-

-…- El silencio de Luffy persistía, no se le veían ganas de discutir; típica reacción en los perdedores crónicos.

-En fin, quisiera conversar un poco más, pero hay un Poneglyph esperándome, así que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós- se acomodó el maletín en la cual estaba recolectando plantas y enseguida le dio la espalda, no sin antes de mirarlo detenidamente.

-Hasta luego Luffy-kun, ah y por cierto, esa vestimenta de Indiana Jones te hace ver sexy- suspiró cansada y entonces empezó a alejarse de él con calma total.

-Espera- le dirigió finalmente la palabra

-¿Mmh?- Volteó a verlo de lado sin tomarlo mucho en serio, aun dándole la espalda

-Ya acabaste de decir tus tonterías ¿no es así? Es hora de ir a lo que importa- Luffy se puso de pie pero aun siguió con la mirada baja, de modo que la sombra seguía cubriéndole el rostro.

-Hehe, Luffy-kun, por si no lo entendiste lo del café era una broma, para empezar no hay cafeterías en medio de la selva- bromeó sin tomárselo en serio.

-Serás mía-

-¿Qué?- preguntó por primera vez encontrándose sorprendida, ese par de palabras parecían muy atrevidas por parte de Luffy, cosa inusual en alguien tan bonachón.

Alzó la cabeza de modo que ya no hubo sombras cubriendo su faz que ahora era de determinación total –Para mí la cuarta es la vencida- extendió su brazo al frente y la señaló con el dedo índice -¡Hoy te superaré ladrona!-

Se giró de nuevo quedando nuevamente de frente a él ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Yo te capturaré ladrona y cuando lo haga entonces obtendré lo que deseo obtener de ti- se tomó una pausa y entonces recalco con intensidad su objetivo –Tu nombre-.

Pero que férreo, en verdad iba en serio, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan aferrado en conocer el nombre de ella? ¿Qué tenía de importancia ese ínfimo detalle? De verdad que este simpático muchacho era medio raro en su pensar, pero lo más estúpido de él es que en realidad pensaba que tenía una oportunidad contra ella ¡Por favor!

-Jajaja, pero que cosas sin sentido dices Luffy-kun- rió con sorna haciendo que se tomaba todo como un juego.

-¡No me llames Luffy-kun!-

-Entonces debería de llamarte tontín, ya que es una palabra que te define por completo- le replicó provocándolo más, orgullosa se colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas y empezó a hablarle con un tono confiado -Y bien tontín ¿Como piensas superarme? Yo soy más ágil, inteligente y hábil que tú ¿Qué recurso podrías tener tu como para ganar ventaja sobre mi?-

-Instinto-.

-"_¿Instinto? Este Luffy loco, como que si se le zafó un tornillo de verdad_"- pensó por un par de segundos –Con que instinto, veo que estás muy decidido. Está bien acepto el reto- le dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín un par de bolas blancas y las escondía a sus espaldas –Tu instinto contra mi astucia. Si logras someterme entonces te daré mi nombre, pero si yo te gano entonces…pediré algo de ti- le guiñó el ojo e inmediatamente después aventó sus pelotas blancas al frente, las cuales al estallar dejaron salir una pantalla de humo blanco –Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso tontín- le gritó y entonces se echó a correr para huir de él.

-Agh, estúpido humo- maldijo Luffy cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y tosiendo debido a la irritación del gas. Para cuando la pantalla se disipó, no había ni un solo rastro de la ladrona -¡Ahhh esa cobarde! ¡Odio que siempre haga esto!- renegó formando puños y agitando sus manos, acto seguido se desabotonó los primeros dos botones de su camisa, respiró profundamente y se lanzó a buscar el rastro de la ladrona.

Luffy vs Nami. Instinto contra Astucia. Acción contra Inteligencia ¿Quién ganaría el reto?

* * *

><p><strong><em>No muy lejos de donde se encontraban Luffy y Nami<em>**

Como un animal salvaje, Chopper se guiaba con su superior olfato de reno, yendo en persecución de ese misterioso aroma que hace ya unos minutos había captado. Como maestro original de la habilidad Zoan, el era capaz de asumir varias formas hibridas entre humano y bestia. En estos momentos estaba transformado en la forma total de un reno: era su modo "walking point"

-"_Esta esencia es de un humano, pero está mezclada con el olor de hierbas y madera ¿Quién es esa persona que estaba espiándonos?_"-

Estaba preocupado, en vista de que el grupo de exploración se encontraba cercas del área controlada por Dark Pluton, lo más seguro es que el espía fuera un guardia de esa misma organización inmunda.

-"_Cada vez lo siento más cercano, está perdiendo velocidad_"-

Decidió no preocuparse más. Desde un principio supo que existía la posibilidad de que fueran pillados en la misión de reconocimiento, ni modo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

Y el sí que era la prueba viviente de un experimentó que salió mal.

-"_Luffy y los demás confían en mí. Debo de ser valiente, valiente como Usopp_"- se dijo a si mismo inspirándose en las historias que Usopp le había contado en el trayecto, relatos fantásticos, era increíble que Usopp tuviera un record de cien por ciento en disparo de francotirador "mil tiros, mil hits" o que en una ocasión sobreviviera a una emboscada de veinte hombres armados y lo más impresionante ¡Derrotar a tres luchadores de sumo!

-"_Usopp es genial… ¿uh? El aroma ha dejado de moverse_"- empezó a bajar paulatinamente el paso de su carrera, el fugitivo se había detenido, de hecho estaba cruzando unos arbustos localizados tan solo diez metros de distancia.

-"_Probablemente me quiera tender una emboscada, lo mejor sería acercarme con el Guard Point, a menos que venga armado con una arma de un calibre muy alto, no debería de sobrepasar mis defensas_"-

Con un plan defensivo en mente, asumió su forma "Guard Point", técnica defensiva en la que a su cuerpo le crecía automáticamente un denso pelaje capaz de absorber impactos.

De puntitas fue caminando hacia el arbusto, esforzándose por ser lo más sigiloso posible. Se adentró en el follaje de la planta y entonces se impulsó hacia el otro lado con un rápido movimiento, esperando soportar los primeros balazos, cuchillazos o sea cual fuere el ataque del enemigo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba a la vez que abandonaba el arbusto rodando como pelota. Pero lejos de encontrarse con un matón, se encontró con ¿Una anciana?

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?- dejó caer la mandíbula, le emergió un moco de su nariz azul e igualmente por poco se le salen los ojos de orbita debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Ahhhhh?- la anciana igualmente quedó perpleja.

Ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro, inmóviles y sin parpadear. Para Chopper era sumamente sorpresivo encontrarse con una pequeña anciana de cabeza enorme y para la pequeña anciana era inexplicable el encontrarse con un monstruo peludo. Así duraron por cinco segundos, hasta que reaccionaron entrando en pánico.

-¡Una anciana anormaaaaaaaaaaaal!-

-¡Un monstruoooooooooooo!-

-¡Human Point!-

-¡Se transformó!-

-¡Wahhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡Se transformó Nyooooooo!-

-E-espere anciana- Chopper logró tranquilizarse y empezó a mover sus pezuñas hacia los lados, haciendo un ademan de "espere" –Vengo en son de paz-

-¡Aléjate de mí, engendro del mal!- la asustada anciana sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa llena de polvo amarillo, misma que lanzó hacia Chopper.

La bolsa impactó al Zoan estallando y liberando su contenido sobre el pequeño científico -¡Eck que es esto!- exclamó sintiendo una irritación en sus ojos y empezando a toser compulsivamente, en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se sentía torpe e insensible –"_Es un paralizante a base de plantas. Esa anciana tiene conocimientos avanzados en botánica_"-

-No me atraparás, bestia del otro mundo Nyooooon- La temerosa anciana se dio la vuelta y empezó a huir con torpeza.

-D-debo contrarrestar este paralizante de inmediato- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se quitó la mochilita a sus espaldas dejándola caer al suelo, entonces se puso a buscar una ampolleta y una jeringa –Que bueno que traje conmigo todo tipo de medicamentos, espero mi antídoto funcione a tiempo-

Mientras se inyectaba, no dejaba de observar el camino que la pequeña anciana había tomado. Esa mujer definitivamente no era de Dark Pluton, aun así ¿Por qué estaba espiando a la cuadrilla? Debía de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta cuanto antes.

-"_¿Acaso hay más personas tras Dark Pluton? Algo aquí no cuadra, es como si hubiera más variables en juego, esto me da mala espina"-_

Su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar movilidad, no le tomaría mas de un minuto recuperarse del paralizante. En cuanto fuera capaz de caminar iría tras la anciana y por el bien de la expedición averiguaría los motivos de ella.

-"_Luffy, Ace, chicos, ustedes confían en mí, no los defraudaré ¡No me rendiré! ¡No descansaré hasta que haya detenido las locuras del Doctor Hogback!_"-

En base a pura fuerza de voluntad, se recuperó en medio minuto. Con la mirada al frente y la determinación en alto, reanudó su persecución contra la misteriosa anciana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al norte de la meseta Ennies<em>**

-¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?- preguntaba el impaciente Roronoa Zoro mientras mataba el tiempo practicando estocadas contra un viejo tronco muerto.

En actitud opuesta, Nico Robin se mostraba serena, concentrada en la lectura de la bitácora de Montblanc Norland, la permanente sonrisa reservada en su rostro declaraba claramente que estaba disfrutando de encontrar descubrimientos sobre la exótica selva de Shandia -Intrigante-.

-Primero el estúpido cejas de espanta suegras desaparece súbitamente queriendo jugar al superhéroe ¿A quién cree que va a impresionar?- volteó a ver a la tranquila científica que sentada sobre una roca leía ese viejo libro perdida en su mundo –"_Para que me hago el idiota, es claro que quiere la atención de ella, maldito pervertido rubio, lo que hace con tal de buscar llegar hasta la entrepierna de la mujer_"- pensó a la vez que imaginaba a Sanji gritando "¡Robin-chwan, Robin-chwan!" mientras sus ojos se tornaban en corazones y su nariz sangraba, escena mental que sinceramente le causó molestia.

-Así que eso fue lo que realmente sucedió con la tribu Longarm- repitió Robin súbitamente para sí misma.

-"_Ja, para empezar a ella lo único que le importan son los libros y las plantitas. El ero-cook es un ingenuo al pensar que ella le prestará las mas mínima atención"_- sonrió sintiéndose aliviado sin saber ni por qué -¡_Oni-Giri_!- efectuó uno de sus ataques insignia contra el tronco partiéndolo a la mitad, aun así al ver el resultado puso una mueca –"_El corte es aun imperfecto, tengo mucho en que mejorar_"-.

-Fufu- rió Robin conservadoramente.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?- le gritó muy a la defensiva, imaginándose que se burlaba de él.

-Nada- respondió con ligereza continuando su lectura.

Gritó interrogante tras la simple contestación de la científica –"_Esta mujer loca me pone los nervios de punta_"- razonó dándole la espalda.

Como que no era una buena idea seguir esperando a que pasara algo interesante, mucho menos en compañía de la mujer tan enigmática que era su protegida; no entendía cómo es que a veces ella se portaba con una disposición abierta y relajada pero de un momento a otro era capaz de pasar a mostrarse reacia a conversar y con una actitud inexplicablemente defensiva.

Peores aun eran sus impredecibles comentarios, los cuales ocasionalmente venían cargados de ironía, sarcasmo o mensajes implícitos que de vez en cuando parecían tener una doble, triple o cuádruple connotación ¡Este último detalle sí que era frustrante y altamente confuso!

Esta Robin, uff… si años atrás se le había hecho complicadísimo entender a la loca extravagante Pellona y a la tímida cadete Tashigi…entonces comprender a Nico Robin era misión imposible.

-Se ve muy perturbado joven Roronoa- le dirigió la palabra y la mirada –Quizás deberíamos de utilizar nuestro tiempo libre de una manera más productiva e interesante-

¡Otra vez ese tipo de comentarios! ¿A qué se refería con eso de "utilizar el tiempo de manera más productiva e interesante"? Esa frase podría significar un sinfín de cosas ¡Decenas de ellas! No lograba captar porque esa morena no era capaz de decir las cosas directamente y con claridad ¿Y por qué diablos es que constantemente cambiaba la manera en que se dirigía a él?...Zoro, señor espadachín, Roronoa, guardaespaldas, etcétera.

Robin cerró la bitácora y la alzó con una mano como mostrándoselo a su guardián -Te ves muy estresado, quizás podríamos…-

-¡Suficiente! Sé que es lo que debo hacer- respondió agresivamente mientras cogía su radio de comunicación y empezaba a hablar –Usopp, aquí Zoro, responde de una vez, Usopp ¡Usopp!-.

Robin asumió una expresión facial de seriedad -Al igual que hace diez minutos, Usopp-san no contesta, me sorprende que no lo haga siendo él una persona tan meticulosa-.

-Sí, pero hay que recordar que lo acompañaba el desastre con patas que es Luffy. Espero no se hayan metido en problemas- se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse y descansar un rato.

-Fufu, parece que somos una cuadrilla muy problemática- asintió Robin a la vez que sacaba la punta de flecha que se había encontrado en el camino y la observaba con interés desde distintos ángulos.

-"_La problemática eres tú_"- contestó en sus pensamientos, decidiéndose a mejor echarse una siesta y dejar al lado de una vez sus intrascendentes cavilaciones respecto al "misterio que son las mujeres" –Me voy a dormir-.

¿Por qué Usopp no contestaba?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras tanto el superior de Usopp, Luffy, seguía en su objetivo de rastrear y capturar a su némesis la traviesa ladrona de cabellos naranjas.<em>**

Luffy observaba de lado a lado, tratando de encontrar donde se había metido la ladrona. Hasta hace tres minutos la había ido persiguiendo, pero la chica resultó ser tan ágil como una gacela por lo que en un momento terminó perdiéndola de vista. La situación empeoraba ahora que se encontraba con un cambio de escenario:

La medianamente poblada área arboleada cercana al acantilado donde la encontró había desaparecido, dando paso a una selva demasiado frondosa, cubierta por todo tipo de arbustos, helechos, los arboles parecían beneficiarse del suelo rico en nutrientes ya que ahora crecían hasta treinta metros de alto desde base del tronco hasta la copa del árbol, incluso hasta había lianas colgando de tales plantas tan enormes, de hecho todo parecía indicar que era la entrada a una jungla de lianas..

Las condiciones no eran favorables para él, caso contrario para la escurridiza maestra del engaño. Bastante ingeniosa había resultado esa pelinaranja.

Cauteloso y atento a sus alrededores empezó a reanudar su búsqueda, con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos despiertos; sus ojos discurrían de lado a lado, inspeccionando el rango de 180 grados que tiene la vista humana, atento a cualquier detalle, sus oídos estaban concentrados en detectar hasta el más mínimo ruido atenuado, su olfato estaba preparado para rastrear ese olor a naranja que caracterizaba a la mujer.

De pronto se detuvo al sentir una súbita sensación molesta en el estomago. Por inercia elevó su vista hacia el árbol que estaba más cercano a su izquierda (a una distancia de diez metros), su pupila se dilató cuando en una rama del árbol localizada a veinte metros de altura se encontraba precisamente la pelinaranja, sentada muy relajada, con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos entrelazadas.

Nami bostezó y entonces le dirigió la palabra -Felicidades Indy, me has encontrado, ya me estaba aburriendo-.

-Hasta que dejas de huir, Crofty- le devolvió la comparación y es que ahora que lo notaba, su rival había elegido una vestimenta similar a la estrella de videojuegos Lara Croft: Ajustada blusa turquesa sin mangas, shorts cortos en color beige, botas de aventura y un cinto especial que sujetaba un par de pistolas, a su juicio semiautomáticas.

-No se llama huida, se llama estrategia- le corrigió con soberbia empezando a patalear levemente –Ah y por cierto, Croft es mejor que Jones-.

Luffy se sintió ofendido por el comentario, esta chica ya se estaba metiendo demasiado con él al insultar a su ídolo de las películas -¿Qué acaso eres idiota? ¡Indiana Jones es mejor que Lara Croft, solo mira las películas!-.

-Que divertido es escuchar tus babosadas Luffy, pero ya que estás tan convencido ¿Por qué no intentas demostrarme que tu teoría es verdadera?- le retó haciéndola una señal con el dedo índice de que se acercara.

-Eso es lo que haré, solo espera y lo verás- aceptó el reto sacando el pecho y soltando una bocanada de aire, entonces sacó su cuchillo de supervivencia y se acercó al árbol, con ayuda del objeto se dedicó a escalar por el tronco.

-Vaya tienes cerebro que sorpresa-.

-Ríete ahorita que puedes, que pronto estarás llorando como un bebé al que le quitaron su paleta- le respondió continuando la pelea verbal.

-Je-

-Shishi, ni creas que eres la persona más difícil que me ha tocado enfrentar- presumió, todavía estaban las palabras en su boca cuando accidentalmente se le resbaló una mano, de modo que su único punto de apoyo resultó ser el cuchillo clavado en la corteza del árbol.

-Para estos momentos yo ya había subido el árbol sin problemas- le comentó con burla.

-Ugh, te crees toda una gata escaladora ¿eh?- dijo con dificultades al sentir que el cuchillo se separaría por la fuerza que ejercía su propio peso –Pero no solo tu cuentas con trucos bajo la manga- añadió cogiendo con su mano libre el látigo, su mirada se dirigió a una estable rama que estaba tres metros más arriba -Hehe-

Abrió los ojos bien grandes, comprendiendo que es lo que el atrabancado muchacho tenia planteado hacer -"_¿Está pensando hacer lo que creo en serio? Parece que se quiere tomar muy en serio eso de ser Jones_"-

-¡Ea!- Luffy tiró un latigazo hacia la rama enganchándose de esta, balanceándose no sin antes retirar su cuchillo.

-Nada mal- le dedicó unos aplausos viéndolo aun desde arriba.

-No creas que eres mejor que yo- subió a la rama y se colocó de cuclillas – ¿No crees que te estás confiando mucho?-

-Y tu Luffy tontito ¿No te crees más inteligente de lo que realmente eres?- le regresó la pregunta mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por su abdomen hasta descansar sus dedos peligrosamente sobre su Beretta 96 calibre 9mm -No olvides que yo no soy una niñita, estás jugando con una gata salvaje, no vayas a salir rasguñado, _purr, purr_- tras ronronearle cogió su arma y la retiró de su lugar.

Luffy abrió los ojos bien grandes y enmudeció al ver que la ladrona, mejor dicho sucia saqueadora le apuntaba peligrosamente con su arma.

-Hasta que subiste, explorador de segunda- fueron las rápidas palabras de Nami antes de soltar tres disparos a la base de la rama sobre la cual estaba Luffy.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Luffy cayendo directo al suelo con todo y rama quebrada, gracias a su experiencia amortiguó el aterrizaje, tocando el suelo algo descompuesto, pero no del todo mal.

Desde arriba Nami suspiró lentamente mientras se tocaba la mejilla derecha con el dorso del cañón de su pistola de mano.

Luffy se puso una mano sobre la zona lumbar y se tronó la cadera, se sacudió los pantalones, cogió su sombrero mas no se lo puso y luego desenfundó su Revólver Smith & Wesson 29, calibre .44 Remington Mágnum y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Nami apunto su potente arma en dirección de ella y sin vacilar dejó salir un disparo.

-¡Kyaaa!- cerró los ojos y se comprimió abrazando sus piernas, ambas acciones debido al susto -¡Me quieres matar o que pedazo de burro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar a ciegas?- regañó muy, muy furiosa.

-No disparé a ciegas-

El sonido de un crujido captó la atención de Nami, así como una sensación de desequilibrio, la gruesa ramificación sobre la cual estaba sentada empezaba a resquebrajarse, producto de que la detonación del revolver había impactado la base de la rama, era impresionante que el chico hubiera sido capaz de disparar con tanta facilidad y necesitando solo un disparo para lograr su objetivo.

Luffy corrió hasta la región en la que calculaba que caería la muchacha -Jeje, ahora ven a mí- invitó abriendo los brazos esperando atraparla de una vez por todas.

No cayó en pánico, se alzó y salió corriendo por la rama hacia la orilla, acelerando lo más que daba su cuerpo para entonces saltar con el impulso.

-¡Ah se va a suicidar!- fue lo primero que exclamó el ocurrente de Luffy sintiendo que se le quería parar el corazón –Ah no, hay una liana y ella…a-ah- quedó boquiabierto al ver como desafiando la caída, la ladrona alcanzaba a sujetarse en el último instante de la liana con la misma habilidad de un trapecista –Su-sugo- se tuvo que tapar la boca con fuerza para evitar ceder al impulso de impresionarse, no caería tan bajo como para admirar a quien tanto odiaba.

-No importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás tomar ventaja sobre mí, siempre voy un paso adelante- exclamó Nami, su largo cabello ondeaba con el aire ya que iba desplazándose al puro de liana en liana como si fuera una mujer de la selva.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, sabía que el pensar que sería fácil atrapar a la ladrona era algo demasiado fantasioso como para poder ser cierto. Hace un año le había tocado agarrarse contra un incomodo ladrón mexicano Jean Ango y había sido un fastidio pararlo, pero esta chica de nombre desconocido estaba en otro nivel en cuanto a ser resbalosa.

Ni modo, ahora habría que darle persecución a través de las lianas. Esa opción la sacó una leve risa involuntaria.

Lo que si es que Luffy no se daba cuenta de que las emociones que estaba viviendo en este enfrentamiento eran totalmente opuestas a las que el suponía debería de sentir. Lejos de estar fastidiado, cabreado, se estaba divirtiendo, _divirtiéndose con su rival_, algo inconcebible para él, pero como era tan zonzo en su manera de pensar ni siquiera tomaba cuenta.

El chico del sombrero de paja, no parecía estar odiando tanto a Nami como afirmaba, cualquiera que conociera a Luffy y lo viera en estos momentos para empezar se preguntaría ¿En verdad la detesta?

* * *

><p><em>Menos de cinco minutos después <em>

-¡Espera, espera!-.

-Veo que ya le hallaste el chiste al columpiarte por lianas-.

La persecución ya estaba en un momento clave, Monkey D. Luffy ya estaba por alcanzar a Nami. La venezolana admitía que el chico era muy enérgico, no se le veía pizca de cansancio en el rostro.

-Jajaja ¡Yahoo!- gritó súper entretenido saltando de una liana a otra, quedando a una distancia mínima de la ladrona, agarrando impulso con sus piernas aumentó su velocidad hacia ella, hasta que logró colocarse a un lado de ella –Ahora sí, te tengo- sujetándose con una sola mano empezó a estirar.

-Maldición- dijo Nami buscando una manera de escapar del alcance del hiperactivo, su agilidad mental le valió encontrar un recurso; mas adelante había un árbol grueso –"_Lo tengo_"-.

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa de victoria de Luffy desapareció cuando la chica utilizó una maniobra inesperada; utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mover la liana a un lado de modo que pasó a un lado del tronco del árbol y no solo eso, sino que tras pasar el árbol cambió la dirección del impulso nuevamente, corrigiendo nuevamente su trayectoria hasta el centro, pero como acababa de cruzar el árbol, la liana empezó a enredarse en el tronco, así que ella terminó cambiando su dirección original a 180 grados, la tensión de la liana hizo que empezara a trozarse, pero la joven reaccionó y saltó antes de que eso pasara, aferrándose a otra liana y terminando en posición estática.

Luffy en cambio traía tanta velocidad que le era imposible realizar tal maniobra, de hecho tan rápido iba que empezó a resbalarse de las manos -¡No, eso no!- lo siguiente que se escuchó el grito de un Luffy volando por los aires dando vueltas burdamente, al menos alcanzó a agarrarse de una maraña de lianas, de lo contrario hubiera ido a estrellarse contra otro árbol –Estuvo cercas- suspiró tratando de controlar su respiración.

Nami se le quedó viendo un rato, cuando sin previo aviso sintió una contracción en su bíceps derecho -Ouch- se quejó cerrando un ojo por la recalada en el musculo, no había salido ilesa tampoco debido a la extenuante maniobra que acababa de hacer.

-Whoa, q-que es e-esto- los problemas para Luffy no terminaron aun, la maraña de lianas sobre la que estaba sujetándose empezó a desmoronarse –Todas están sueltas, me caigo-

-Jajaja- reía Nami señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-No te rías, esto no es divertido- cada vez que intentaba agarrarse de una liana, se trozaba, desesperadamente intentaba no caer, pero a todas las plantas les faltaba estabilidad.

Le quedaban cinco lianas

Le quedaban tres

Dos

Una…y esta ultima milagrosamente no cedió a su peso.

Y no solo eso, sino que al sujetarla, la risa de Nami cesó, por que sintió como se elevaba debido a una tensión en la cuerda –Que no sea lo que pienso- tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que la liana de la que se sujetaba Luffy no era más que el extremo de la misma liana de la cual se sujetaba ella, eso solo podía significar una cosa –¡O-oi Luffy, no vayas a realizar ningún movimiento brusco!-

Un grito a la Tarzán inundó el silencio de la selva. Ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Idioootaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó viendo como Luffy se columpiaba hacia ella a toda máquina, aumentando la tensión considerablemente, era inevitable que aconteciera lo que más temía; que la tensión cortara la liana.

El AAaaaAAaa de Luffy pasó de ser un grito de la selva a un grito de susto, ya que la predicción de Nami se cumplió y al ya no tener punto de apoyo Luffy se fue volando por los aires al frente sin control y Nami se fue en caída vertical hacia abajo mientras gritaba cómicamente.

Más cómico fue que Luffy terminara estrellándose contra un árbol quedándose pegado por unos segundos en la corteza para entonces caerse dejando una marca con forma de "Luffy-kun".

Nami aterrizó de pie y por suerte de alguna manera algo la ayudo a amortiguar la caída, resultando sin el mínimo daño.

-"_Ese tonto, como que eso de que pertenece a la liga Grand Line está perdiendo_ _sentido_"- se pasó la mano por la frente y exhaló aire con pesadez, se sintió movida a ponerle una soberana regañada. Levantó la mirada para verlo.

Y fue cuando por primer momento en todo el combate se le fue el aliento y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en un escalofrió: Monkey D. Luffy había impactado el suelo completamente descompuesto, al parecer cayendo de cabeza.

-¿Lu-Luffy?- preguntó dudosa y pálida, pero el chico no se movía.

¡Como esperar que se moviera! Si había caído de esa forma tenía que haberse roto el cuello.

-¡Luffy basta de bromas!- gritó sintiendo que se le sumía el estomago, acaso ¿Acaso él había muerto? Pero si así era entonces ella tenía cierta culpa por haberlo hecho llegar a ese accidente.

-"_No, yo no tengo la culpa, e-él fue el idiota que trozó la liana, si él se mató fue porque se lo buscó_"- trató de excusarse, inútil, sentía la conciencia sucia; ser ladrona no tenía nada de malo para ella, pero el homicidio era otra cosa.

-"_Yo no lo maté ¿Por qué me siento responsable?, además el me buscó pleito, no me debería de molestar nada, para empezar no es que el me preocupe, es solo un inepto_"- se repitió para ella misma, pero al mirar de reojo el cuerpo inerte del chico, sintió algo feo en el pecho.

Empezó a imaginarse a ella regresando a casa con el Poneglyph, entonces Nojiko se le acercaría y sonriente le diría guiñando un ojo "Hola Nami, no te topaste con ese chico Luffy del que tanto hablas"

-¿Luffy? N-no, para nada, a-además no es cierto que pienso en el- respondió en tiempo real como si realmente estuviera hablando con su picara hermana mayor.

-"_No seas mentirosa, bien que lo mencionas a cada rato_"-.

-N-no hagas bromas, a mi me da igual ese moreno ¡Y además no lo maté!-

-"_¿Cómo que matar?_"-

-D-digo, yo no lo…no lo besé- respondió sin saber que decir, entonces se dio un manotazo en la frente -¿Pero qué es lo que estoy diciendo?-

Entonces la Nojiko empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero era una risa boba, pegajosa y de hombre ¿De hombre?

Sacudió la cabeza, regresando a la realidad y encontrándose que quien se reía a carcajadas era nadamas y nadamenos que el mismo Luffy ya de pie como si nada. Tomada por sorpresa gritó como niñita asustada y sintió ponerse fría -¡Reviviste!-

-Jajaja, así te quería ver ladrona, esto no tiene precio jajaja- se carcajeaba tanto que se sujetaba al área estomacal.

-¿V-verme c-como?- preguntó nerviosa debido a la incapacidad de captar que era tan gracioso.

-Shishishi, ya te tocaba ser la humillada, al fin me toca encontrarte así jajaja- seguía riéndose con burla sin control.

La inteligente belleza pelinaranja observó que el dedo índice de Luffy apuntaba hacia ella, pero ligeramente hacia abajo. Inclinó su mirada hacia sus pies y…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Perra suerte! ¡Joder! ¡Luffy hijo de su pin…!

Mas maldiciones y profanidades pasaban por su cabeza a un ritmo de cien por minuto, ahora era lógico que la caída de ella hubiera sido amortiguada, el maldito amortiguamiento era una sustancia que de entre todas las sustancias suaves tenía que ser la más asquerosa de la selva: una enorme, pegajosa, apestosa y sucia excreción de elefante.

-Mis botas nuevas- se quejó desmoralizada haciendo un puchero y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Estás buena para la postal jaja- seguía riéndose Luffy.

Nami apretó los puños con coraje y una vena se le marcó en la frente –Desgraciado Luffy de mierda- maldijo a regañadientes.

-Pues quien es de mierda ahorita eres tú, hasta las rodillas te salpicaste, hahaha, no puedo jaja parar de reír, ay mi estomago jaja- ni podía respirar bien del ataque de risa.

Apretando los dientes y con la frente enrojecida de enojo dejó salir una palabrota y luego dijo -Estúpido malagradecido de segunda ¡No puedo creer que me haya preocupado de que hubieras muerto! ¡Por mí que te pudras!- del puro enojo que traía tiró una patada de berrinche al aire, lanzando un pedazo de excremento al aire y sin siquiera haberlo planeado, ese pedazo de inmundicia fue a impactarse a la frente del que se burlaba sin control.

-¡Mierda, me llené de caca!- gritó Luffy con repulsión, tanta que se cayó de sentón y recogiendo unas hojas del suelo empezó a tallarse con intensidad para quitarse la suciedad de la frente.

Nami salió de "la zona minada" con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que empezara regresarle las burlas

Luffy no había contado con que al caerse hacia atrás se le saliera del pantalón algo que llevaba consigo a todas partes y cuidada muy bien.

Y ese objeto fue responsable de que la sonrisa de Nami desapareciera.

-Esa, esa, esa ¿esa foto es un retrato de mí?- preguntó incrédula, ya que efectivamente era una foto de ella recargada en la pared, con cuchillo en mano y con una mirada concentrada hacia la cámara que la había fotografiado (Y en su opinión se veía muy sexy en la foto, a veces hasta ella se sorprendía de lo hermosa y sensual que podía llegar a ser).

-Ah maldición- el lento de Luffy apenas reacciono queriendo ocultar la evidencia tapando la foto con sus manos, demasiado tarde.

-¿P-por que llevas una foto de mí?- preguntó poniéndose muy nerviosa (y perturbada), no le parecía algo normal o saludable que Luffy trajera la imagen de ella lo hacían parecer un "obsesivo stalker pervertido fetichista", descripción que le mandaba escalofríos por la espina –"_No tiene sentido que traiga mi foto, además no me parece que Luffy sea un pervertido que tenga fantasías conmigo al ver mi foto, ugh que perturbador se siente el solo imaginarlo…etto ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?_"- pensó unos segundos y chocó dorso del puño contra palma de la mano al encontrar una salida –"_¡Pues como siempre! Sarcástica, flirtreadora y molestosa, capaz lo hago enojar y termina por admitir por que trae mi foto_"-

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, nop, nop Luffy, andas por mal camino- dijo haciéndose la soberbia de nueva y negando con la cabeza (Sabia muy bien que eso enfada a Luffy como nada) –Ahora resulta que tienes una enfermiza obsesión conmigo, mas no te culpo, esto me lo gano por ser tan guapa-

Peor que genio era, acababa de poner una hipótesis frente a Luffy y la manera en que reaccionara él sería la respuesta la interrogante; si no hacía nada o armaba una rabieta es que no era un "obsesivo stalker pervertido fetichista" (Opción que para ella era noventa y nueve por ciento probable), pero sí de casualidad ponía nervioso es que realmente él se sentía físicamente atraído por ella (Bah, la verdad es que había mas probabilidad que hoy fuera el fin del mundo a que esa opción se diera)

-¿Jojo, te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿O estás embobado con mi superior belleza natural? No me salgas con que te gusto- guiñó el ojo y se puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la cadera haciendo una pose sensual, presionándolo a que soltara la verdad de una vez.

_-"¿Gustarme?_"- esas últimas dos palabras hicieron una reacción en la simple mente de Luffy, recordándole esa molestísima conversación con Ace.

"_Luffy ¿Te gusta esa joven ladroncita?_"

Las acusaciones de Ace rebotaron en su interior, llevándolo a cabrearse, pero por dignidad no quiso hacer otra rabieta ante la culpable de todos sus problemas. No obstante siendo un pésimo mentiroso no logró evitar que su cuerpo delatara su enojo; empezó a sudar profusamente, a morderse el labio inferior y sobre todo a enrojecerse del rostro.

Y aquí el asunto es que Nami interpretó esas señales en otro sentido.

-"_S-se ha sonrojado y-y niega verme a los ojos, se ve nervioso y tímido conmigo ¡Ay no!_"- chilló en su interior -"_No puede ser, por dios ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Y-yo_"- extrañamente nerviosa fijó su atención en el tímido Luffy –"_Yo le gusto a él_"-.

-Ladrona, yo-

-"_¡No me jodas con que te gusto!"_- quiso gritarle pero no pudo hacerlo, era ridículo que de entre todas las cosas con la que le había salido el incompetente chico, esta fuera la que mas presionada la tenia.

Luffy guardó la foto en su bolsillo se puso de pie apretando los puños con frustración y respirando agitadamente, clavándole la mirada encima con una gran determinación.

En ese instante Nami percibió que sentía calor en la cara, sorprendida se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, estaban calientes –"_Esta si no me la creo, estoy sonrojada ¿Por ese cabeza hueca Luffy? no tiene el más mínimo sentido_"-empezó a negar con movimientos de cabeza, apretando los parpados con fuerza.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía a Luffy enfrente, solo logró percatarse de su presencia porque descaradamente, el explorador le puso las manos en los hombros ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para invadir su espacio personal?!

-¡Kyaaa! degenerado, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, suéltame ¡Suéltame te digo!- empezó a armar un escándalo casi como si estuviera a punto de ser víctima de un abuso sexual, claro que no era que realmente pensara que alguien como Luffy quisiera hacerle eso, es solo que estaba muy confundida.

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más, tengo que decírtelo a la cara!- la sacudió desesperado.

-No ¡Kyaaa! No t-te atrevas a decirlo, y-yo…yo no quiero- tartamudeaba con nervios ¡Cada vez esto era más humillante! Ella comportándose como una inexperta colegiala con las hormonas alborotadas ¡Y con ese baka!

-¡Pues lo diré aunque no quieras!- amenazó soltándola de una vez por todas, entonces hizo algo digno de un niño inmaduro; sacó la lengua y se jaló el parpado inferior –¡Niiiii, me caes mal, ya no te aguanto nada ladrona fea!-

-¿!Queeeeeeeee!?- gritó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, estúpido Luffy impredecible acababa de troleársela bien feo ¡Causarle un incomodo sonrojo para terminar con esa tontería, mas humillada no podía sentirse!

-Mira, esto es lo que pienso de ti- dijo el alterado Luffy poniéndose más berrinchudo sacando la foto de ella, rompiéndola en pedazos con ansias desmedidas para enseguida empezar a pisotear infantilmente los trozos con la suela de su calzado derecho –Ladrona fea ladrona mala, ladrona chafa-

Esta si ya no se la aguantó, se tronó los nudillos se le acercó al chico y a la vez que se le marcaba una vena en la frente le dejó ir un coscorrón en la cabeza, bajándolo hasta el suelo con el impacto excesivo.

-¡Waahhh duele!- gritó Luffy poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza y revolcándose en el suelo con lagrimitas amenazando con desbordársele de los ojos -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, desgraciada!?-

-¡Desgraciado tu! ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte en mi cara? Esto es… ¡Arghh!-

-¿Reírme yo? Pero si tú eres la que siempre se anda burlando de mi y humillándome- reclamó Luffy echando vapor por las narices – ¡Hey no me ignores!-.

Enrabiada Nami se había dado la vuelta y de su pequeña mochila sacó su envase de agua y rociándose las manos empezó a tallarse las mejillas con agresividad – ¡Desaparece estúpido rubor, me estás haciendo quedar como una estúpida!-

-¡Ja, pero si ya eres estúpida, chica del cabello teñido con fanta!- insultó.

-Este cabello es naranja natural y la envidia de todas las mujeres ¡Ojos de psicópata enfermo mental!- Nami le lanzó su botella de agua, la cual se estampó en la cara de Luffy.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Veamos quien es el peor de una vez por todas pues!- exclamó un grito de batalla sacando su látigo y tirando un movimiento con el que intentaba atrapar a Nami enredándola.

Pero en un ágil movimiento sacó tres palos de madera de su busto y los armó en el aire formando así un Bo Staff de combate, mismo que utilizó para neutralizar el ataque de Luffy –Con que te molesta que te humille ¿eh? Pues te voy a poner una humillada tan grande que terminaras llorando como el gran bebecito hijo de mami que eres y besarás mis pies admitiendo mí superioridad- corrió hacia él tan sorpresivamente y con tal coraje que le soltó un palazo que ni siquiera el generalmente despierto Luffy pudo evitar, recibiendo el impacto en la mejilla.

-Grrr- Luffy solo cerró un ojo aguantándose en dolor, negándose a caer al suelo para no verse más inferior a ella -¿Besarte los pies? Preferirá besar el trasero de un ogro a besarte el mas mínimo centímetro de tu cuerpo, ladrona fea- Luffy tiró un latigazo que se enredó en el tobillo de la chica, entonces haló con fuerza haciéndola que se cayera hacia atrás de sentón.

-"_Ouch_"- Nami por orgullo también soportó el impacto -¿Fea yo? Ahora resulta que lo que tienes de baboso lo tienes de ciego- tirada en el suelo, Nami giró su bastón de combate en un movimiento barredor que se llevó los pies de Luffy haciéndolo caer a él también – Jaja bien que dejas caer la baba por mí, hasta traías mi foto para verla y fantasear conmigo mientras te autoestimulabas ¡Admítelo!- le acusó con terquedad

-¡Ni que fueras comida, creída!- gritó Luffy enrabiado poniéndose de pie y dejándosele ir

Nami al mismo tiempo había hecho lo mismo-¡Ni que fueras tan bueno, perdedor!-

Luffy empezó a tirar latigazos en "x" al frente, obligando a Nami a que cancelara su ataque y retrocediera -¿Crees que soy un novato? Si vas en serio conmigo vas a salir llorando, deberías rendirte que yo no me voy a contener- empezó a avanzar así ella obligándola a ir haciéndose más hacia atrás.

-Me estás subestimando Luffy-kun, a diferencia de ti yo he aprendido a sobrevivir de mi propia mano en la adversidad ¡He vivido situaciones que un explorador mimado como tú jamás podría experimentar!- Nami contraatacó empezando a girar su bastón de combate enfrente de ella a gran velocidad, formando una barrera defensiva constante, entonces ella al moverse al frente, su barrera empezó a enfrentarse directamente a los latigazos de Luffy, de modo que nadie se hacía daño.

Pero debido a la mayor resistencia del bastón así como su movimiento más violento, terminó obteniendo ventaja sobre el elástico pero más débil látigo, rompiendo la defensa de Luffy.

-¡Maldición!- Luffy sintió que el látigo retrocedía por la fuerza del mismo impacto, quedando abierto ante la ladrona que se le venía con el bo staff, en vista de la longitud de su látigo no alcanzaría a preparar un zarpazo mas, así que lo soltó y asumió una posición defensiva listo para evadir el ataque, no tenia ciencia; un palazo vertical se esquivaría evadiendo horizontalmente, un palazo horizontal lo evadiría agachándose o saltando dependiendo de la altura.

El golpe fue horizontal pero con una rapidez que ni él se esperaba, alcanzó a evadir inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás, pasándola la punta del arma muy cercas del rostro, el problema es que ahora tenía a la mujer demasiado cerca; y el látigo era demasiado extenso como para servir de medio ofensivo.

Nami tiró un par de palazos que Luffy evadió con dificultad, pero al lograrlo aprovechó para recortar distancias, porque si bien el bastón de Nami no era tan largo, tampoco era de corta distancia y se dificultaba su uso a corto rango. Abrió los brazos para atraparla y se le echó encima, si tan solo lograba tenerla entre sus brazos, sería más fácil neutralizarla y lograr su objetivo; capturarla.

-Ingenuo- Nami se agachó y le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla, provocando que Luffy abortase su maniobra, no obstante el mugiwara muy apenas y se encogió del dolor, recuperándose rápidamente y tirándole un golpe a mano abierta con el objetivo de desestabilizarla, en vista de la rápida ejecución del chico, su movimiento tuvo éxito.

El explorador de la liga Grand Line sonrió complacido al ver como la palma de su mano daba contra el pecho de su rival empujándola hacia atrás.

Pero para Nami el sentir como la palma de la mano de Luffy tocaba sus atributos fue el detonante de que se le subieran los colores (y la ira a la cabeza), el desgraciado sin vergüenza acababa de manosearla -¡Tú! ¡Pervertido!- le regañó ofendida y aprovechando que iba hacia atrás aprovechó para darle una patada alta con el tacón directo al mentón, aturdiéndolo, recuperó su postura y entonces rematarlo con una patada giratoria (o patada roundhouse) directa a la sien, ahora sí que con ese combo tenía que caer fulminado al suelo. Dio unos cinco pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia viendo como el joven se tambaleaba.

Pero el resiliente explorador no cayó ni aun así y con un movimiento sorpresa soltó un latigazo que dio a la mejilla de ella haciéndola que incluso se volteara a un lado tras el impacto. Al sentir el ardor en la mejilla se llevó la mano y se quedó cubriéndose unos segundos.

Luffy por algún motivo sintió algo feo en el pecho al ver que la pelinaranja seguía volteando a un lado sujetándose la mejilla aturdida, el imaginaba que un latigazo duele bastante cuando es con fuerza excesiva, si, Monkey D. Luffy sintió pena por su némesis -Ah, y-yo ¿Te lastimé mucho?- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Je ¿Sigues subestimándome creyendo que soy una nenita que no aguanta nada? Soy sexy, pero no una princesa ¡Aquí quien llorara serás tú!- en una acción sorpresa sacó una de sus bolas de humo y se la lanzó a Luffy impactándolo en la cara.

-_Achoo_, ah gas pimienta- Luffy empezó a sentir la irritación en sus ojos y nariz.

-¡Esquiva esto!- Nami hizo un movimiento de alta dificultad que requería de alta habilidad gimnastica; agarró vuelo y aceleró hacia Luffy, con ese impulso que alcanzó utilizó su bastón como pértiga o garrocha, haciendo un salto de altura para atacar a Luffy aéreamente con una patada con el talón directo a la clavícula izquierda de Luffy, haciéndolo doblarse, entonces acabó el movimiento soltándole un palazo vertical en la nuca, llevándolo a que terminara por caerse sobre una rodilla –Ahora si ¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Luffy empezó a sobarse la nuca, se veía muy dañado, pero cuando alzó la mirada para verla, demostró que no era si para nada –Shishi, nada mal-.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!- exclamó sin poder creerse la resistencia al daño y al dolor que tenía ese chaval.

Luffy se alzó y tomó ambos extremos de su látigo (el mango y la punta) en cada una de sus manos y como si fuera a jugar a saltar la cuerda, lanzó por arriba el semicírculo que formaba el látigo, pasando esta sección a espaldas de Nami, cuando la cuerda iba a la altura de la espalda de la estupefacta cleptómana, Luffy haló con todas sus fuerzas, el resultado es que atrajo a su rival hacia él, la chica se fue trompicándose hacia él debido al impulso y para no caerse tuvo que levantar las manos y detener su caída, el lio fue que terminó amortiguándose en el pecho de Luffy.

La escena se daba para malinterpretar; Nami con su cuerpo (especialmente su vientre) pegado al de Luffy, ella con una mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Luffy y la otra sobre su estomago. Era como si se estuvieran dando un muy intimo abrazo.

-¿Uh?- Nami puso una expresión de curiosidad total al sentir con el tacto que el aparentemente flaco de Luffy tenía un cuerpo bien formado debajo de esa camisa, podía palpar unos pectorales bien fortalecidos y unos deliciosos abdominales que provocarían escalofríos en cualquier chica joven sexualmente sana –"_Increíble, en realidad el tiene un cuerpo sensual…un momento ¡No soy una pervertida!_"- chilló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Ese Luffy desgraciado, otra vez haciéndola ruborizarse!

-Ah que no te podía atrapar ¿eh?- presumió Luffy orgulloso de su hazaña, aunque también en su inocente cabecita tenía un pensamiento inquietante debido a la sensación de contacto con su rival–"_Se siente esponjosa ¿Por qué las chicas no tienen pectorales firmes? ¿Para qué les sirven tener pectorales tan blanditos?_"-.

-¡Aun no me has atrapado idiota!- Nami siendo la ladrona indomable y sin reglas, aprovechó la cercanía total entre los cuerpos de ambos para atacar el punto débil de Luffy el cual estaba desprotegido y vulnerable a un ataque frontal, ni siquiera el hombre con mas aguante del mundo resistiría un golpe directo a esa zona.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó desgarradoramente Luffy al sentir el rodillazo de Nami en sus partes bajas, efectivamente cayendo desforzado al suelo y revolcándose del dolor – ¡Ah, eres una demonio, allí no se pega jamás!-

-Oh que lastima, permíteme el gusto de decepcionarte, pero por si aun no te has dado cuenta, yo soy una _ladrona_, no sigo las reglas- se relamió los labios con sensualidad y presumió altiva como ella sola –Soy una chica mala-.

-Ugh, d-duele…un día deberían de darte un rodillazo igual…para que sepas…lo que se siente- Luffy apenas podía hablar, tenía todo el estomago revuelto.

-Tonto, soy una chica, a mi no me hace efecto que me den con todo allí-

Luffy se quedó boquiaberto ante esa afirmación ¿Cómo era posible que una persona normal pudiera resistir un golpe bajo? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no perturbarse, ya después le preguntaría a Shanks como es que las chicas son inmunes al ataque más doloroso que puede haber. Esta pelinaranja iba en serio y había que entrarle en serio y con todo también.

–Yosh, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Creo que debo de proponerte algo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas- cogió su látigo, se levantó con tanto batallar como si trajera el peso del mundo entero a sus espaldas y se sacudió las ropas.

-Si vas a proponer, espero que haya una fortuna de por medio-

-Ladrona, si yo ganó, me dirás quien eres, que es lo que buscas realmente y además dejarás de entrometerte en mis misiones- ahora extendió ahora los brazos como ofreciéndose a ella en sumisión –Pero si tu ganas, entonces quedo a tu disposición para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo y claro, podrás quedarte con el Poneglyph-.

-Una apuesta el todo por el todo, me gusta- Nami se puso en guardia.

Luffy alzó su látigo y lo estiró entre sus manos –Jeje, venga pues ladrona-

El enfrentamiento estaba poniéndose más intenso, la rivalidad estaba aumentando, ambos estaban dolidos, humillados y aparentemente se querían atacar con todo, acababan de apostar sus futuros ¿Cuál de los dos perdería sus sueños y esperanzas?

* * *

><p><strong><em>De vuelta en el acantilado en la parte sur de la meseta Ennies<em>**

El doctor Chopper caminaba por una vereda natural en su "Brain Point" su forma por default tras su transformación por la formula Zoan.

Imitando a Luffy, llevaba consigo una vara de explorador (es decir, un palo común), su expresión era de alegría y su caminar era con calma. Su estado relajado contrastaba al evidenciado antes durante su investigación de reconocimiento.

-Jiji, no puedo creer que me hubiese preocupado tanto antes- rió por lo bajo al recordar los hechos y la manera tan exagerada en que había abordado los asuntos.

* * *

><p><em>Hace quince minutos<em>

_-Aléjate bestia del demonio, no te quedarás con mi alma- la misteriosa anciana de la selva se acurrucaba contra una roca mientras lanzaba piedrecillas hacia el monstruo que la tenia acorralada._

_-Espere, yo no soy un monstruo- se defendía Chopper en su forma Monster Point cubriéndose con los antebrazos._

_-¿Me vas a comer no es así? Al menos ten algo de misericordia y déjame pedir un último deseo- suplicaba la aterrada mujer pensando que era su fin._

_-¿Comérmela? Pero si yo soy un Zoan tipo vegetariano- se defendió Chopper._

_-Te recuperaste del polvo paralizante que ningún humano resistiría ¡Eres del diablo!-_

_Vaya decana tan supersticiosa que resultaba ser –Cálmese señora, yo soy el doctor Tony Tony Chopper, estoy impresionado por sus habilidades botánicas, no quiero hacerle daño-_

_-Los tanukis mutantes no son doctores y no hablan ¡Animal infernal!-_

_-¡Que no soy un tanuki!- gritó frustrado, acción que solo empeoró las cosas la mujer se puso pálida como muerto –Oh rayos, me deje llevar- chilló en lamento, por poco y mataba a la vieja de un paro cardiaco –Escúcheme, mejor míreme- se transformó a su forma Brain Point en la que lejos de parecer peligroso se asemejaba a un adorable peluche de felpa -¿Acaso parezco una amenaza?- se quitó su mochila rosada y la tiró al suelo quedando desarmado._

_-¿Quién te creó? Eres sobrenatural- comentó aun atemorizada, pero ya no en terror._

_-Solo deme un par de minutos y le explicaré todo-_

_Poco tiempo después…_

_-Así que al final la formula Zoan que yo mismo concebí terminó transformándome irreversiblemente en lo que ve ahora; un hombre reno- finalizaba de explicar tras un breve resumen de su vida como científico._

_-Me es difícil imaginar que algo así fuese posible-_

_-En realidad lo único que hice fue partir de células madre, aplicarles radiación y combinar genes animales, llegando a condensar el producto en una solución liquida alta en proteínas y…- paró al ver que la vieja traía una cara de que no entendía nada de nada –Ahem, en fin la conclusión es que no soy el producto de un ritual satánico como usted se imagina, solo soy un investigador de la naturaleza-_

_-Un amante de la naturaleza, justo como yo. Debiste de haber mencionado eso desde un principio- le corrigió la anciana moviendo su enorme bastón de madera._

_-Eh…en realidad eso fue lo que intenté desde un principio- dijo con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza –En fin, creo que ya he hablado mucho sobre mí. Ahora ¿Quién es usted? Me parece de la tribu Shandiana-_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre la aldea Shandia, hombre tanuki?- preguntó otra vez con desconfianza, muy a la defensiva._

_-Ya dije que yo no soy…um, quiero decir, los Shandianos me recibieron en su aldea-_

_-Si no eres enemigo de Shandia, tampoco eres enemigo mío- cedió la diminuta anciana de ochenta años –Mi nombre es Nyon, puedes llamarme Nyon-ba, antigua medico-bruja de la aldea Shandia, ahora soy una ermitaña-._

_-Ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerla abuela Nyon-ba. Reitero mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper- saludó con cordialidad._

_-Chopper, me disculpo por mi reacción anterior, es solo que estaba vigilando a una persona especial y cuando te vi a ti y a tu grupo pensé que eran de los malos-._

_-¿Los malos?- cuestionó perdido._

_-Así es, en los últimos meses esta selva ya no ha sido la misma- su expresión se endureció –Sonidos de armas de fuego, sucesos indescriptibles durante las noches, pájaros de acero volando los cielos, fantasmas y viejos temores. Es como si la selva Shandiana estuviera maldita-._

_-"Dark Pluton"- pensó Chopper con disgusto –Cuénteme mas Nyon-ba, sobre esos eventos sobrenaturales- le pidió siguiéndole el juego con tal de que se expresara con mayor libertad._

_Brevemente en el espacio de un trío de minutos la ermitaña de la selva describió las cosas que había observado, acontecimientos que causaron gran coraje en el pequeño Chopper, reforzando más su convicción de detener a la maldita organización._

_-"Esos desgraciados, esclavizando gente, arruinando el medio ambiente, experimentando con armas peligrosas, deben de ser detenidos"- con determinación observó a Nyon a los ojos –Los culpables de todas esas tragedias son los enemigos de mi grupo de exploración, vamos a frenarlos a como dé lugar-._

_-¿En verdad lo harán?-_

_-Si, Shandia, un grupo de aventureros y yo nos hemos aliado para eliminar a los culpables-_

_-Entonces Shandia les ha aportado guerreros-_

_-Wiper-_

_-Ya veo, ese imprudente mocoso siempre fue de lo mas fuertes- sonrió con nostalgia –Doctor Chopper-._

_-¿Si?-_

_-Quisiera escuchar mas sobre la que fue mi aldea, hace años que no los veo. Sin embargo en estos momentos lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de ella–_

_-Ah, la persona especial a la que estaba vigilando-_

_-Sí, su nombre es Nami, una pobre muchachita a la que encontré agonizante en la selva y a la cual salvé. Miente diciendo ser exploradora pero es una ladrona, pero sé que es una chica buena- explicó sonriendo –Tony, veo bondad en tu corazón y tengo fe en tu grupo. Yo ya no soy más que una débil anciana, por eso tengo una petición ¿Podrías?-._

_-Por supuesto- se adelantó sabiendo que era lo que iba decir –Buscaremos a Nami y le daremos protección en nuestro grupo, se lo prometo Nyon-ba-._

_-Gracias…no, palabras no bastan para mostrar mi gratitud- la anciana cogió su morral._

_-¿Eh?-._

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo al presente.<em>

-Yupi, fue tan gentil al compartir conmigo sus pócimas y ungüentos médicos, los investigaré mas tarde para descubrir sus secretos- dijo para sí cerrando los ojos con felicidad –Pero antes debo de regresar a con el grupo, darles las noticias e ir en búsqueda de esa chica Nami, según Nyon-ba ella tiene un aroma a mandarinas, con mi olfato será cuestión de tiempo encontrarla-

Cuando llegó al punto del que había partido esperó con esperanzas que aun estuvieran Luffy y Usopp, manera inocente de pensar las cosas, ya que no fue así.

Suspiró decepcionado –Me dejé llevar por mis instintos, debo de ir corrigiendo el efecto salvaje de la formula Zoan- adquirió su forma Walking Point para así avanzar más rápido y guiarse con el olfato. Al avanzar un poco más localizó el aroma de Usopp –Ya veo, Usopp se fue en dirección oeste por las orillas del acantilado-

Se fue siguiendo el camino por las orillas, conforme el olor de Usopp se hacía más intenso, más se emocionaba igualmente, no podía esperar a contarle las noticas recién adquiridas.

Pero la cosa fue cambiando paulatinamente, el rastro de Usopp se iba transformando, su aroma se mezclaba con olor de sudor, sus pisadas en el lodo se veían más separadas y marcadas a cada metro. Pronto se empezó a encontrar con señales de violencia; primero ocasionales casquillos de balas, luego arboles quebrados o derribados.

-Usopp ¡Usopp donde estás!- llamó a gritos consternado por los descubrimientos que iba haciendo, mediante su vista y olfato superior pudo ir guiándose por el aroma y la cantidad de daños en el ambiente, hasta que en dado momento se encontró con una escena que lo dejó sin aliento; primero vio un sombrero de pescador blanco tirado en el suelo, mas adelante una pistola semiautomática y finalmente

-¡Oh no, Usopp!- chilló al ver como el narizón estaba aplastado de cintura hacia abajo por un tronco sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su pálido rostro ensangrentado y sus ojos que mantenía abiertos totalmente blancos -¡Usopp!- gritó aun más fuerte, pero el aspirante a explorador profesional no mostraba la mas mínima reacción, estaba tieso y pálido.

Experimentó un indescriptible temor, la escena no podía ser más explícita, Usopp Dos Santos estaba…estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasando con el equipo Zoro-Robin<em>**

Colocada de cuclillas, Robin observaba con una mirada curiosa a Roronoa Zoro quien dormía sentado, roncando fuertemente, con los brazos cruzados abrazando su preciada katana.

-"_Así que cumplió su amenaza de echarse una siesta_"- cerró un poco los parpados afinando su mirar percibiendo unas leves contracciones en las cejas del peliverde, podría ser que estuviera experimentado pesadillas.

-Ngh…no te comas todo el bistec…Luffy- balbuceó el Roronoa con voz quejosa para entonces reanudar a su costumbre de roncar.

Una leve sonrisa se le vino al rostro, por lo visto no había cosas tan profundas en el subconsciente de su guardaespaldas, era solo un joven de pensamientos simples, curtido en el arte de la guerra, un hombre de acción con facciones duras que hacían que se impusiera sobre los demás. Fufu aunque en estos momentos se veía tan diferente al usual Zoro.

-"_Todo está bien hasta el momento, aprovecharé esta paz para seguir con mi investigación de la bitácora de Norland_"-

Cuando quiso alzarse, terminó pisando una ramita con el talón. Zoro abrió los ojos violentamente con la pupila contraída y reaccionó instantáneamente, como si de una bestia se tratase en menos de un segundo desenfundó su katana cogiéndola con su mano derecha, saltó hacia la amenaza derribándola de espaldas con su fuerza bruta, colocándose arriba de ella y poniéndole el filo de la katana al cuello dispuesto a acabar con la vida del enemigo con un rápido y seguro corte en la yugular.

Por suerte que refrenó su impulso de último momento, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos azules con los que ya estaba tan familiarizado, aunque lejos de estar serenos como de costumbre, estaban dilatados y se movían lateralmente como temblando.

-¡De que se trata todo esto mujer!- regañó con el corazón latiéndole a máximo ritmo al encontrarse con que había estado a fracciones de segundo de degollar a su protegida.

La científica estaba aun demasiado conmocionada como para quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

Suspiró con cierto alivio, mas aun indignado prosiguió –He estado en muchas guerras civiles, acostumbrado a reaccionar en cualquier momento a una amenaza, incluso al estar bajo siesta; mi instinto asesino nunca descansa- retiró el arma cortante del cuello de Robin -¡Pude haberte matado por lo que me indicó mi instinto!-.

-Y su instinto- dijo ella visiblemente acalorada desviando la mirada hacia abajo -¿También le indicó que hiciera esto con su otra mano?- preguntó respetuosa a pesar de su incomodidad con la situación.

-¿Eh?- Zoro torció una ceja al percibir la pudorosa expresión facial de la mujer y sus mejillas tenidas de rojo, su lento cerebro primero vio que ella miraba hacia otro lado, luego captó eso de su otra mano, es decir la mano izquierda, a diferencia de la mano derecha no palpaba una estructura áspera como el mango de Wado Ichimonji, sino una exquisita suavidad que al ser apretada se sentía como malvavisco…mmh malvavisco, malva-ma-ma

-¡Woah!- los parpados se le abrieron en demasía al igual que su mandíbula que se abrió mostrando una lengua temblorosa, incluso sintió a su amiguito que reside en medio de sus piernas ponerse firme. Su mano izquierda estaba manoseando por si misma uno de los generosos pechos de la científica. Nuevamente demostró que si bien su subconsciente era rápido y decisivo, la parte consciente de su cerebro era lenta, ya que se quedó observando un par de segundos su penosa acción antes de quitarse de encima de la chica dando un salto hacia atrás; el mismo tipo de salto que usaba al encontrarse con una granada enemiga.

-Y-yo, yo no- no encontraba manera de excusarse (o excusar a su instinto que mas que instinto asesino parecía instinto de hombre), observó su mano pecadora y frunció el ceño –"_Vuélveme a hacer quedar mal y te cortaré estúpida mano izquierda, yo tengo mi honor_"-.

Robin se reclinó recuperando el aliento y la compostura, sujetándose el seno que él Roronoa había acariciado "involuntariamente" –Pues esta no es la primera vez que usted me mete mano de manera inapropiada- dijo en referencia a la primer caída que sufrieron donde él le había agarrado las caderas. Estas dos situaciones la ponían a pensar que no era reflejos involuntarios los del Roronoa.

Zoro empezó a negar con las manos, muy presionado por la mirada acusadora de la morena -Hey no me mires así, nada de eso es a propósito. Es más, si algo así vuelve a suceder juro que me corto la mano para probar mi inocencia-.

-No está bien, le creo- le sonrió diplomáticamente, ya que en realidad no estaba molesta en sí, solo intrigada.

-P-pero tu también ¡Tu también no andes provocando estas situaciones!- le acusó ahora él con problemas de dicción debido al nerviosismo -¿Para empezar que estabas haciendo al verme mientras dormía? Eso es perturbador, es una conducta propia de un pervertido-.

¿Qué? Esa última acusación la tomó por sorpresa, llevando esta discusión más allá de lo que pensaba que llegaría ¿La estaba acusando de degenerada?

-"_Demonios, creo que ahora si ya metí mas la pata_"- razonó Zoro al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al extender mas una disputa en la que él las traía todas de perder ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar discutiendo con Nico? ¿Qué no se supone que los únicos que discuten fuertemente entre sí son los casados? ¿Y por qué constantemente había tanta tensión sexual entre ellos dos?

-Pues yo me enteré de que usted me espiaba mientras dormía en la aldea Shandia ¿Acaso esa no es la prueba de que quien tiene pensamientos indebidos es espadachín-san?-

-E-eso es otra cosa, mi misión es protegerla, por eso tengo que estar al pendiente las veinticuatro horas- replicó seguro de que no albergaba un deseo oscuro en su corazón.

-Pues hace unos minutos estabas dormido, más bien yo era quien estaba al pendiente de ti- dijo con una calma increíble.

-"_¿Ella estaba al pendiente de mi? ¿Se preocupa por mi seguridad como yo por ella?_"- pensó con el orgullo herido, pero con una pequeña sensación de bienestar –N-no necesito que te preocupes de mí, soy un profesional. Aparte si bien estaba dormido, mi instinto asesino estaba al pendiente, listo para protegerte ¡Y tu le hiciste una jugada!-.

Robin empezaba a indignarse y perder la paciencia -Pues ese instinto casi me asesina y al parecer ese instinto quería obtener algo más de mí aparte de mi vida; eso que los hombres tanto anhelan de una mujer- dijo de forma lógica mientras se sobaba cuidadosamente su seno, poniendo énfasis en lo que Zoro le había hecho.

Zoro se avergonzó nuevamente de su oso –"_Como me gusta complicar las cosas ¡Maldición! Estoy perdiendo contra ella otra vez, como quisiera que estuviera acusando al Sanji de pervertido, el en realidad si lo es_"-.

En ese instante la vocecita de Chopper se escuchó por la radio, haciendo de árbitro entre el par de inconformes jóvenes que se acusaban mutuamente de depravados.

-¡_Zoro! ¡Zoro contéstame!_-

Robin dirigió su mirada al peliverde, quien fue a recoger la radio y alejarse de ella para contestar a Chopper a solas. A su juicio el Roronoa había hecho eso porque estaba ofendido, como un niño berrinchudo queriendo vengarse y que mejor manera de hacerlo que evitando que ella obtuviera lo que más le gusta conseguir en el mundo; la información.

No obstante, todos sentimientos y pensamientos cesaron cuando percibió que la cara del guardián se endurecía en seriedad y apretaba el mango de su espada como con odio o frustración. Ella por tanto se esforzó por centrarse en su oído para alcanzar a escuchar la conversación

-Chopper, no te muevas de donde estás, vamos para allá de inmediato- decía Zoro con voz neutral, acto seguido fue a recoger sus pertenecías sin quitar la neutralidad de su rostro –Robin, tenemos que ir a con el equipo Luffy cuanto antes-.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inquisitivamente, ansiosa de saber cual era al asunto tan serio como para transformar a Zoro de un cómico payaso degenerado a un explorador serio y maduro.

Zoro se pasó la mano por la frente y dejó salir una pesada exhalación antes de clavarle los ojos encima -Usopp…ha sido asesinado-.

-¿Cómo? Entonces…-.

Los acontecimientos se estaban poniendo críticos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Igualmente las cosas estaban por ponerse críticas en un área 10 kilómetros al oeste de la meseta Ennies<em>**

-Así que al fin respondes a mis disparos de bazooka, inmundo cerdo profanador- decía el rudo Wiper mientras apretaba con fuerza su cigarrillo entre sus dientes y apoyaba su bazooka en sus hombros, observando a la persona que tenía enfrente.

El enemigo era un hombre moreno que vestía al estilo de un aviador antiguo, un traje color naranja, botas y un gorro de aviador con googles y unas alas decorativas. A su lado estaba una especie de ave mutante de plumas purpuras y rojizas cuya envergadura llegaba hasta los 10 metros.

-Es hora de ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas, Shura- escupió su cigarrillo y cargó su bazooka.

-Parece que recuerdas quien soy, me siento honorado guerrero Wiper- respondió Shura mientras cogía en su mano derecha una enorme lanza medieval mientras que en su mano izquierda una especie de cañón.

-¡Cierra el hocico! Tú mataste a mi gente, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, te cazaré a ti, a tus cómplices y a tu jefe-

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- retó con soberbia haciendo un gesto despectivo.

-Yo cargo la ira de Shandora, no podrán escapar de mí-.

-No me refería a eso, lo que quiero preguntar ¿Estás seguro de que _toda_ tu cuadrilla murió en el combate?- preguntó llamando la atención de Wiper quien hizo los ojos grandes en sorpresa. Shura empezó a sobarse la sien y hacer muecas –No estoy seguro, pero si mi memoria no me falla, creo haber visto a mi gente llevando a la base a una joven de vestimenta Shandiana, estaba muy herida, pero tenía la suficiente vida como para ser tomada prisionera-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Wiper, solo había una persona en su cuadrilla que era mujer –"_¡Laki!_"- exclamó al imaginar a su mujer.

Shura prosiguió –God Enel estaba muy complacido con que hubiéramos podido capturar a uno de ustedes vivos, dijo que la interrogaría para obtener información, bueno, se que ustedes los Shandiano preferirían morir antes de revelar sus secretos- sonrió sádicamente –Pero dudo que ella pudiera soportar los inhumanos métodos de tortura de God Enel ¿Quieres que te platique que les hace a sus prisioneros?- preguntó cínicamente.

Una enorme rabia se apoderó de Wiper, llevándolo a impulsarse directamente hacia el enemigo con su calzado de propulsión -¡No oiré mas tus mentiras! ¡Si quieres hablar que sean tus armas las que lo hagan por ti!-

-Que así sea entonces ¡Vamos Fuza!- exclamó Shura montando su monstruosa ave, preparándose para la batalla.

Y así una encarnecida batalla entre dos hombres conocidos por su fiereza empezaba.

Y un espectador los observaba con disgusto.

-"_Ese idiota ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Ahora está poniendo en peligro la misión, no puedo dejar que las cosas se salgan de control_"-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y en estos instantes, cercas de los vados de un arroyo.<em>**

Las consecuencias de dejarse ir con todo ya eran palpables en ambos combatientes, jadeantes y sucios, en el caso del mugiwara le sangraba la frente, la gata por su lado tenía unas leves marcas rojas en brazos y piernas de los intentos de su rival por atraparla con el látigo. Aun así ninguno de los dos se achicaba, ambos parecían estar agarrando el reto con ambas manos, con las ansias de obtener la victoria.

Nami no es que dudara de sus capacidades para superar a Luffy en la carrera por el Poneglyph, pero siendo una negociadora tan astuta sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir, si bien Luffy no era una amenaza, hoy estaba demostrándole ser alguien muy persistente y férreo, vencerlo y hacerlo renunciar a la joya abriría el camino para que ella saliera de esta misión sin riesgos y rescatara su aldea de una vez por todas.

Luffy por su lado si estaba revolucionado, para él esta pelea era de ganar o ganar, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si vencía se quitaría a la ladrona para siempre, todas las burlas y temores desaparecerían, quedando preparado para rescatar a Ace. No importaba como, hoy capturaba a la ladrona.

Y en estos momentos tan intensos, continuaban su recio combate justo en medio del arroyo, con el agua hasta las rodillas. Lo más impactante es cuanto había cambiado la tendencia en la confrontación, ya era más pareja y Nami sabía muy bien que era _real_ la posibilidad de ser la perdedora.

-¡Como resistes tanto!- exclamó harta al darle su enésimo batazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Luffy solo daba un paso atrás, se tomaba un segundo para recuperarse y seguía adelante como una máquina.

La cosa es que en daño físico el mugiwara llevaba más del doble que Nami, pero no se le bajaba el ímpetu.

-¡Te tengo!- Luffy logró enredar a Nami del cuello con su látigo, capturándola después de tantos intentos fallidos –Ven acá- tensó la cuerda queriendo acercarla a la fuerza, si se oponía se asfixiaría sola.

-"_Esto va mal_"- Nami negándose a ser jalada hacia el oponente desenfundó el cuchillo que descansaba en una correa atada a su pierna y lo levantó para intentar cortar el látigo y liberarse. Luffy al ver esto no quiso arriesgarse y la liberó antes de perder su principal medio ofensivo, Nami se sujetó el cuello y tosió un par de veces –"_En combate estratégico yo lo superé contundentemente, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es un animal completamente diferente; directo, sorpresivo y no cede sin importar cuantos ataques reciba. Debo de hacer algo, de seguir así seré yo quien desplome_"- consciente del riesgo, cambio su estrategia, utilizó su movimiento defensivo principal, girando su bastón formando una barrera empezó a acercársele rápidamente.

Luffy gruñó al verse obligado a ir retrocediendo para evitar ser golpeado, si algo le estaba sorprendiendo en su rival era su infalible estilo de contragolpe, basado en alta presión, la ladrona no basaba tanto su pelear en ir al tú por tú, sino que esperaba, leía movimientos, evadía con esa agilidad de gimnasta y contraatacaba; nunca lo dejaba sentirse cómodo, por cada vez que el atinaba algo, ella ya le había dado cinco.

-"_¡Qué manera de presionar! No es que esté peleando a toda máquina, lo que está haciendo es neutralizarme, no dejando que tome ventaja por largos periodos_"- el explorador supo que si quería llegar a imponerse debía de quitarle recursos, de lo contrario llegaría un momento en que ella terminaría por agotarlo –"_Me estoy empezando a sentir estremecido, si no acabo con ella me las veré negras_"-.

Apretó los dientes y se lanzó con arrojo a la pared defensiva de Nami, impactándose contra el arma, sorprendiendo a la chica y lastimándose en el proceso. A los ojos de ella era una maniobra tonta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-"_Ugh debo de aguantarlo, un poco más_"- Luffy era impactado sin misericordia, pero estaba entorpeciendo el girar del bastón, encontrando así la oportunidad que estaba buscando, es decir, coger el bastón con una mano.

-Suelta ¡Suelta!- forcejeó, pero el severamente golpeado mugiwara no cedía tras haber batallado tanto para lograr su objetivo.

-Ha¡haaaaaaaaaaa!- Luffy jaló con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, venciendo la oposición de Nami, arrebatándole el arma que tanto lo había lastimado. Observó con una mirada matona a su indefensa rival y entonces alzó el bastón preparando para azotarla.

-¡Eek!- Nami se encogió esperando el inevitable impacto que conociendo al fuerza bruta de Luffy sería suficiente para dejarla inconsciente de darle en la cabeza. No obstante en vez de sentir el impacto contra su cráneo, le llegó el sonido de madera impactándose contra una roca, tímidamente abrió un ojo y se quedó muda al ver que el chico simplemente había lanzado el bastón a lo lejos en lugar de rematarla, increíble también era la mirada del chico, unos ojos llenos de culpa y unos puños cerrándose en aprieto con ansiedad.

Lentamente la veía de abajo hacia arriba; esos moretones, esas marcas rojas por los latigazos, esos labios jadeantes, ese rostro cansado y sobre todo, asustado. Todas esas facciones y detalles en su más grande rival le provocaban que sintiera estrujado el corazón sin saber por qué -"_No puedo hacerlo, algo no me deja…herirla…más_"- apretó los parpados con fuerza –Ladrona…ya ríndete, no quiero lastimarte más…yo…no sé por qué no puedo-

– ¿Es porque soy mujer que me crees débil? ¡No me humilles mostrándome lástima! ¡No necesito tu compasión!- ofendida y sin siquiera pensarlo se le fue encima con su arma cortante en mano y empezó a tirarle cuchillazos uno tras otro, obligándolo a concentrarse en esquivar

-L-ladrona- Luffy al principio evadía con facilidad, hasta que en un movimiento ella alcanzó a darle un rozón en la mejilla, provocándole una herida, su mano al posarse sobre su pómulo tanteó la calidez de su sangre -¡Eres una terca!- indispuesto a seguir a la defensiva desenvainó su propio cuchillo y de un segundo a otro el choque de los filos de ambos metales rompió el aire.

No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando uno de los cuchillos salió volando por los aires a alta rapidez, yendo a clavarse en el fango de la ribera del arroyo.

La indomable fémina recurrió a su última arma, apretando el gatillo y disparando al agua, cercas de los pies del últimamente superior hombre, obligándolo a hacerse para atrás por seguridad.

-¡Armas de fuego no, eso es juego sucio!-.

-¿Cuándo dije que pelearía a mano limpia? La victoria ante todo, el resto para los perdedores- retrocedió a la vez que le mantenía a raya con disparos hasta tener una considerable distancia de diez metros respecto al joven, entonces se echó a correr con su vista fija en su bastón de combate.

-¡Ah ya la tenía, seré menso!- refunfuñó contra sí mismo, lamentando la oportunidad desperdiciada. No entendía que le impedía ir con toda su capacidad contra ella, fracaso tras fracaso, fallo tras fallo, ella se le iba con facilidad y el terminaba recibiendo más golpes de los que solía permitir recibir en un combate. A pesar de que mentalmente se había propuesto ir con todo, en práctica no lo estaba haciendo, no lograba comprender por qué.

"_Es tu debilidad, en el fondo tu no la odias_"

-¡No es así!- envainó su cuchillo y alzó los ojos, avistando a su oponente subiendo un accidentado monte de aproximadamente cien metros de prominencia que estaba localizado cruzando el rio. La facilidad con la que su objetivo subía rocas y escalaba era de admirarse.

La elección de ella tenía sentido al considerar el hecho de que la cima de tal lomerío estaba cubierta de una zona frondosa; escenario que sin dudas favorecía a la estratégica jovenzuela.

A pesar de que abandonó el arroyo sin retrasos y de que fue cuanto antes a la base del monte, terminó perdiendo de vista a la liviana y más rápida delincuente, dejándolo con la única opción de subir la elevación topográfica con celeridad, mas con cautela.

Una emboscada podría ser su derrota.

Pero la emboscada nunca llegó en su trayecto a la cima, llegando a encontrarse en la zona frondosa sin encontrar un rastro de la ladrona. Sin mermar su concentración subió a la parte más elevada del accidente geográfico que consistía en una plataforma de roca volcánica que daba pie a una caída continua y libre hasta la base de la montaña, detalle curioso que un lado del monte fuera accidente y ahora el otro suavizado.

Desafortunadamente Luffy que ni afinando al máximo sus sentidos fue capaz de detectar que la maestra del sigilo había estado cazándolo desde las sombras esperando el momento clave para acabarlo en un movimiento sorpresa.

Y si la emboscada si llegó al final y para cuando escuchó las pisadas a su espalda era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, la premura con la que la portentosa embustera había actuado lo hizo encontrarse con un bastón rodeando su cuello, aprisionándole la garganta, justo en el área de la manzana de Adán.

-Si te duermo, ya habré ganado ¿No estamos de acuerdo?- le preguntaba cínicamente sin remordimientos de haber atacado traicioneramente, como criminal no tenía la necesidad de tener esos sentimientos y menos, _mucho_ menos el ser tan débil como el Monkey y titubear en el momento de la verdad, esa era la gran diferencia entre ella y él y que al final le daría la aplastante victoria.

El "D" quería protestar, cosa imposible ante la presión en su tráquea, la insuficiencia de oxigeno a su cerebro adormecía su cuerpo a cada centésima de segundo, primero debilitando sus extremidades al punto de que sus dedos perdieran fuerza y soltase su látigo, sus ojos empezaban a nublarse y como a veces suele, la falta de sangre al cerebro causó una serie de flashazos en su subconsciente, alucinando por así decirlo con una serie de secuencias fotográficas; sus nuevos nakamas en problemas, la ladrona con el Poneglyph en su poder, Francia estallando en problemas terroristas, el mundo en caos, Dark Pluton apoderándose de todo lo que se conoce como tierra y por ultimo Ace tirado boca abajo en el suelo, ensangrentado y frio como un cadáver.

Como una fuente de vida, la última imagen le llevó a recuperar su voluntad, sus ganas de prevalecer y adrenalina que alimentó sus músculos le permitió tensar su brazo izquierdo y soltar un oportuno codazo directo al área del hígado.

Nami apretó los dientes debido al incomodo dolor que se propagaba por el área abdominal haciéndola soltar un poco la presión permitiendo por medio segundo respirar a su víctima, sabiente de que dejarlo ir sería catastrófico, volvió a apretar esta vez con más fuerte, asfixiándolo con mas ahínco. Si no lo acababa en este movimiento, no tendría energías para otra ronda más.

Otro codazo al hígado más fuerte que le debilitó las piernas como si fueran fideos y le sacó de equilibrio.

Más presión sobre el cuello de Luffy, causándole un dolor de cabeza y entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se iban cerrando contra su voluntad. Se le iba la conciencia, la adrenalina y el fuego en su corazón no lo mantendrían mas despierto.

Con su ultima energía, su ultimo rastro de conciencia hizo para enfrente y soltó su ultimo codazo, con la intensidad de la desesperación que solo puede haber en el último movimiento. La asfixiante presión sobre su cuello desapareció cuando la venezolana de dieciocho años perdió todas sus fuerzas, sus pupilas se contrajeron de golpe y su mirada se tornó cansada, un líquido oscuro procedente del hígado salió por el borde de sus labios dejando un leve rastro, fue perdiendo estabilidad, quiso reaccionar, pero no alcanzó más que a arañar con fiereza la espalda del chico mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Luffy escuchó el sonido del bastón golpear contra el suelo, el igualmente cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas y empezó a toser y su rostro a recuperar el color, al momento en que se sintió mejor se sentó sobre la roca, se giró y contempló el resultado final del combate.

Ella, la infame ladrona, la responsable de sus fracasos, la fuente de sus frustraciones, la dueña de su odio.

Ella estaba tirada boca abajo, con el dorso derecho de su rostro contra la roca, una expresión total de paz en su rostro, un rastro de lo que parecía ser sangre en el borde de sus labios, inmóvil, fría, derrotada, en total calma.

Ella había caído. Él era el ganador.

Y la victoria no le provocó la sensación de realización sino todo lo contrario, una amargura total, se sentía triste.

Y que la postura de la ladrona y su aspecto fuera idéntico a la imagen de Ace muerto que había alucinado, empeoraba las cosas.

-"_No Ace ¿Por qué? Ladrona tu ¿Qué me has?_"- se cubrió el rostro, lo que sentía en el pecho era abrasador, miró una vez más a su rival caída y se vio inundado de una gran pena. P-pero, él la odiaba ¿No? El le había superado, su mayor deseo ¿Entonces por que existía sensaciones de culpa, de decepción y de lastima?

-Hey- le llamó con voz casi inaudible –L-ladrona ¡Oye!- gateó hasta con ella, se hincó a su lado y le dio apoyo sobre su regazo –Despierta, s-si estas respirando ¿eh? Hey ¡Hey!- empezó a agitarla, pero no mostraba reacción –No te lastimé gravemente ¿Verdad? No te habré mat...-

Sentía ganas de llorar y no sabía porque, la misma sensación que experimentaría al ver a un nakama, como si dentro, muy dentro de sí, la chica le importara más allá de un rival.

Nunca tras vencer a un enemigo, había sentido esto, jamás.

Luffy no se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de la que yacía derribada se estaba comprimiendo en forma de puño y que lejos de estar inconsciente, estaba dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em>La aldea Cocoyashi ardía en llamas, todos en la aldea estaban siendo ejecutados uno a uno por Arlong el Gyojin. Ella observaba todo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba; Nojiko, Gen-san…todos, uno por uno.<em>

_-¡Detente Arlong! ¿Por qué haces esto?-_

_-Shahaha ¿Yo hacerlo? Todo esto es la consecuencia de tu fracaso, no conseguiste el ultimo diamante, fuiste débil ¡Les fallaste a todos!- _

* * *

><p>Luffy curveaba la espalda y soltaba un penetrante grito al sentir como una navaja le era hundida en el muslo derecho por la misma mano de la chica de cabellos naranja.<p>

-¡No puedo caer en tus manos, yo debo de salvar a mi aldea pase como pase!- gritó histérica sacándole la navaja de la pierna y haciéndose hacia atrás, separándose de él, dejándolo experimentando un punzante dolor.

-T-traidora- dijo con voz quejosa sujetándose la pierna lastimada, viendo con antagonismo a la engañosa mujer.

-Nunca te vas a rendir ¿Por qué no me aseguro de que no vuelvas a incomodarme?- sacó su Beretta y fríamente apuntó hacia la rodilla izquierda del mugiwara, no estaba para juegos, si quería un futuro para su gente tendría que ser fría e insensible, incluso con Monkey D. Luffy, por más que sintiera simpatía por él, no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

No vaciló apretó el gatillo.

Luffy cerró los ojos al instante sabiendo que le esperaba una rodilla destrozada. No obstante ni el sonido del cañón ni el dolor le llegaron.

Ya no tenía balas. Tiró su pistola y se agachó con celeridad para coger su bastón de combate.

Actuar o perder, el mugiwara le saltó dejando salir un grito de guerra a todo pulmón, su cuerpo impactó al de ella, embistiéndola, teniendo como resultado que ambos se fueran hacia la pendiente, la abrazó con fuerza y se encontraron rodando el uno sobre el otro por toda la bajada, hasta llegar a la base donde por el momentum se separaron saliendo rodando en direcciones distintas.

Nami sacudió la cabeza y se reclinó sobre las palmas de sus manos, se buscó su pistola restante, la decepción fue que se le había salido de su cinturón de soporte en la caída, lo cual significaba que la única arma que le quedaba era su bastón, lo tomó y con ayuda de este se puso de pie.

-¡Ni un movimiento más!- la advertencia de Luffy irrumpió la calma, cuando la mujer volteó a verlo, allí estaba él de pie, apuntándole temblorosamente con su revólver y los parpados bien abiertos.

-Tú no me vas a dar de órdenes, no voy a rendir mi futuro ante ti- sujetó su bastón con fuerza y lo confrontó temeraria con la mirada.

-¡He dicho que ya fue suficiente!- cerró un ojo para mejorar su puntería hacia un muslo de la chica, su mano empezó a temblar más –"_Se desangraría_"-.

-No he llegado tan lejos para nada- decidía y con una valentía arrojada no común en una mujer cautelosa como lo era, inició carrera hacia el con intenciones agresivas.

Cambio la trayectoria de su cañón hacia el brazo fuerte de su rival de intenciones casi asesinas –"_L-le volaría el brazo_"-.

-¡Dispara cobarde, anda hazlo si tienes los pantalones! ¡A veces es la única opción!- corría como si no le importara nada, de hecho prefería poner su vida en la línea (o en las manos de la suerte), con tal de que su pesadilla no se volviera realidad, situación que sería peor que la muerte.

A pesar de que sabía que ella estaba muy alterada y que no dudaba en utilizar cualquier recurso por más sucio que fuera, no quería matarla accidentalmente ¿Qué si era debilidad? ¡Al diablo con la debilidad, ya no le importaría más eso! Enfundó su magnum y se le dejó ir alzando el puño con la mirada fija en un solo punto; el rostro de ella. Se sentiría mal por bajarla de un puñetazo, pero eso seria después.

Porque al igual que ella, perder no era una opción; Ace estaba en juego.

Se cruzaron cada quien soltando el respectivo ataque fulminante que esperaban. De lo rápido que habían hecho el movimiento pareciera a simple vista que solo se habían pasado de lado sin tocarse, empero los trozos de madera y astillas que salían volando al aire eran la prueba de que había existido contacto.

El rostro de Luffy se trastornó en sorpresa total -"¡_Mi puño se desvió solo, eligiendo atacar al palo!_"- atónito observó su mano derecha que temblaba descontroladamente, a pesar de que se había decidido por completo a dejarla KO su cuerpo le había desobedecido de último momento, como si una fuerza externa lo controlara ¡Inconcebible!

Se giró para verla y sus pupilas se tornaron pequeñas, sus cuerdas vocales profiriendo vocalizaciones incoherentes.

La chica cuyo nombre desconocía estaba parada con calma e ilesa, dándole la espalda y con una apariencia distinta; sobre su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de paja y en su mano izquierda sujetaba un Revolver modelo 29.

-M-mi pistola ¡Y mi tesoro! ¿C-como?- balbuceaba sin control, visiblemente amedrentado por el impresionante robo que le acababa de propinar esa mujer ¡Y nada era más aplastante para él que alguien tocara su sombrero de paja! ¡Esa insoportable mujer estaba usando su más preciado bien! ¡Intolerable!

-Me gusta este sombrero- Nami se quitó el sombrero tomándolo en una mano y observándolo con cuidado.

Pobre explorador desafortunado, su garganta se negaba a funcionar correctamente.

-Monkey D. Luffy de la liga Grand Line ¿Comprendes ahora la diferencia de niveles entre nosotros dos?- se enfundó la Magnum en su cinto como si le perteneciera –Yo soy una criminal, una fugitiva de la justicia, siempre perseguida, odiada, considerada como no más que una inmunda ladrona, todo el mundo está en mi contra…yo he estado cercas de la muerte en más de una ocasión- explicó con voz neutra –En cambio tú, eres libre de hacer lo que te gusta, todos te aclaman, todos simpatizan contigo y te apoyan…sinceramente, admito que te envidio Luffy-kun- terminó expresándose con amargura.

-Tú ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente?- le cuestionó profundamente intrigado con ella, como si ella fuera un acertijo y la joya que esperara tras resolver el enigma fuera la verdad sobre ella.

-¿Qué acaso no has puesto atención? Alguien como tú que vive en un mundo de ensueño jamás lo entendería- se dio la vuelta dándole el frente y mostrándole el mismo cuchillo que utilizaba Luffy, se alcanzaba a observar que estaba ensangrentado.

En el instante Luffy sintió un intenso dolor que lo obligo a caer de rodillas, se tocó la parte donde le dolía y al contemplar la palma de su mano, estaba manchada del rojo líquido vital. La pericia de la ladrona superaba los límites de la comprensión, aparte de robarle el sombrero y la pistola, lo había desarmado y herido al mismo tiempo, todo en un solo movimiento…ya no existía una palabra capaz de describir sus acciones

-No tienes la sangre fría, pudiste rematarme, no lo hiciste. Olvidaste un importante detalle- alzó el cuchillo y lo pasó cercas de sus ojos, observando el ensuciado filo –Que yo soy una ladrona profesional y que como tal, usaré cualquier método por más bajo que pueda parecer a fin de seguir adelante- se acomodó el sombrero de paja –Se acabó, cumple tu palabra y no vuelvas a importunarme-.

Joven desprovisto de su dignidad, golpeó el suelo con ambos puños azotado por la decepción, viendo como la odiada embustera se iba con toda la calma del mundo –"_La odio, pero no la puedo odiar ¡Debo saber qué es lo que me pasa!_"- gritó en sus interiores antes de alzar la cabeza y exclamar con tanta intensidad que retumbó la selva -¡Espera!-

-¿Mmh?- volteó a verlo de lado con total indiferencia.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir cuándo se acaba esto, yo nunca me rindo ¡Si quieres frenarme no tienes de otra más que matarme! ¡Así soy y seré siempre yo!- su llameante voluntad lo quemaba por dentro, chamuscando sus huesos, reviviendo su alma –Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba ¿Dices que no tengo la sangre fría?- llevó una mano hacia su bolsillo donde estaba su último recurso, aquello en lo que había cifrado sus últimas posibilidades, el arma sorpresa –Entonces permíteme mostrarte cuan intenso es el ardor de la sangre en mis venas ¡Prepárate para sentir el calor de mi furia!-

Alzó una ceja, clavando su atención en el bolsillo del muchacho algo iba a sacar de allí y presentía que no sería cualquier cosa. La curiosidad innata en ella la movió a voltearse.

Odio al punto máximo ¿En que desembocaría la apuesta del todo por el todo que presentaba Luffy al tomar su decisión final? ¿Cuál sería el desenlace del choque de voluntades de explorador y ladrona?

Algo si estaba seguro, todos los eventos que acontecían simultáneamente dejaban una sola respuesta, un hecho indiscutible.

Las cosas estaban por cambiar de forma radical…ya nada sería igual en esta aventura.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Lectores, otra vez me tardé en actualizar, peor de todo es que realmente quería compartir este capítulo. No tengo perdón. Quisiera que las bombas que solté en el capitulo compensaran algo.<p>

Ahora respecto al capítulo, hemos tenido una candente pelea entre Luffy y Nami que ha desencadenado en un combate cada vez más peligroso, al final ¿Quién prevalecerá entre ambos contendientes? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el elemento de los hongos-afro en la manera en que se están agarrando los dos? ¿Hay vuelta atrás ahora que casi se han matado?

Pero tenemos otras cosas en juego ¿Qué cambiará con el inevitable enfrentamiento de Wiper y Shura? ¿Será capaz Sanji de salvar la misión? ¿A que van a llegar Zoro y Robin con tanta discrepancia y tensión entre ambos? ¿Quién asesinó a Usopp? ¿Qué consecuencias psicológicas tendrá en el grupo esta primer dolorosa baja?

¡Suugoooi! ¡100 reviews! Sumamente me alegra haber llegado a la cifra de un centenario de comentarios, gracias a todos.

No les dejo el titulo del siguiente capítulo por que los mega spoilearia, será una inesperada sorpresa ¡No habrá defraudación!

Comentarios, apreciaciones, consejos, expectativas…no duden en hacérmelos llegar por favor. Un abrazo a todos.


	13. Instinto

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_El reconocimiento del área de la meseta Ennies se ha visto truncado debido a inesperados acontecimientos; Chopper se separó del grupo encontrándose con la abuela Nyon, quien le ha revelado detalles sobre Dark Pluton además de encargarle que vele por Nami. Zoro y Robin por su parte se han mantenido en espera debido a la súbita desaparición de Sanji. Pero las cosas se han puesto tensas cuando Chopper ha encontrado a Usopp misteriosamente muerto._

_Luffy por su parte se ha encontrando con su rival la ladrona Nami, entrando ambos en un reñido combate que los ha llevado al límite físico y mental. Luffy al sentirse superado por la astucia de su rival, ha decidido utilizar su arma secreta; los hongos afro._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 13: Instinto**

La mirada inquisitiva de Robin estaba clavada en el formidable joven de corto cabello verde quien en estos momentos se comunicaba con calma por radio con el doctor Chopper. Lástima que ella no alcanzaba a oír bien la conversación, todo porque ese terco mercenario se había alejado de ella a propósito; menudo niño berrinchudo que resultaba ser.

Bueno, aunque era comprensible que actuara de esa manera, después de todo solo hace unos segundos que habían estado discutiendo sobre comportamientos pervertidos.

Y obvio que Roronoa Zoro era el pervertido, acciones pesan más que palabras y él había tenido el descaro de tocarle un seno.

-Chopper, no te muevas de donde estás, allá vamos- decía Zoro en estos momentos con un tono solemne, para entonces tomar la acción de ir a coger sus pertenecías del suelo y consecutivamente dirigir su mirada neutral hacia su protegida –Robin, tenemos que ir con el equipo Luffy cuanto antes-.

Pudo notar un aire de pesar en el espadachín, ahora de la nada se comportaba con madurez, algo relevante acababa de acontecer y necesitaba saber que era -¿Qué sucede?-

Se percibió un titubeo en el Roronoa; se pasó la mano derecha por la frente, exhaló con pesadez y sin quitarle la mirada reveló una trágica noticia.

-Usopp…ha sido asesinado-.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza y presionó sus dedos contra su sien –Entonces…eso ha pasado- clavó sus ojos azules sobre el peliverde que mantenía la mirada baja y apoyaba su espalda contra un tronco -¿Pero cómo es que pasó?-.

-No lo sé-

-¿Quién es el responsable de su muerte?- cuestionó con una serenidad que superaba por mucho a la calma de Zoro quien se veía más estresado que ella.

-¡Que no lo sé mujer, deja de hacer preguntas!- exclamó irritado, fuera de quicio por las preguntas recurrentes de la mujer.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo sujetándose la barbilla -Este suceso es demasiado intrigante, pero algo no me cuadra-

-¡Usopp está muerto, entiéndelo de una vez!-

Volvió su atención al guardaespaldas encontrándose con que este clavando su puño en el tronco de un árbol en una autentica rabieta de frustración

–Maldición, nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo y ahora Usopp ha muerto, tenemos que movernos de inmediato- el mencionado retiró su puño dejando la marca de sus nudillos en la madera.

Ella se silenció ante tan violenta reacción, sabiamente dándole su tiempo y espacio al mercenario para que se enfriara.

El porte del espadachín se fue recomponiendo paulatinamente, mas en ningún momento se giró frente a la investigadora, dándole la espalda por completo –La situación se ha vuelto critica, hay alguien en esta selva y quiere acabarnos- tras expresarse tomó su vaina blanca que estaba sujeta a su cadera derecha y la llevó al frente y con su mano zurda desenvainó a su katana Wadou Ichimonji y observó su filo un par de segundos –El peligro acecha, no podemos permitirnos ni una distracción mas. Ya habrá momento para velar a los caídos. Debemos de movilizarnos de inmediato- tras envainar su arma predilecta giró el cuello para verla de lado.

-"_Un líder nato_"- Robin se acercó con confianza –Antes de eso, permíteme llamar a Chopper, hay un detalle que necesito averiguar-.

-"_Ella siempre es inteligente_"- dijo en sus adentros, dándose la vuelta y ofreciéndole el comunicador -Adelante-

-Muy amable kenshi-san- le agradeció con cordialidad y respeto, agregando una de sus sonrisas "de firma".

-N-no lo agradezcas y que sea rápido…el tiempo apremia- dijo sonando no muy convincente, entonces se hizo a un lado dándole la espaldas ocultando así su rostro adquiría un tenue color rosado en su frente y mejillas –"_¿Kenshi-san? Demonios, ya me puso otro apodo, para colmo en otro idioma_"- hizo un mohín y cruzó los brazos –"_Esta mujer me tiene harto, sigue desconcentrándome a todo momento, un día de estos la voy a…a…mierda no sé ni qué hacer con ella_"-

-Dr. Chopper, aquí la doctora Robin ¿Me escuchas?-

A kilómetros de distancia, la señal de comunicación llegaba a la radio portable que llevaba el pequeño hombre Zoan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En las inmediaciones de la parte sur de la meseta Ennies<strong>_

El científico creador de la formula Zoan lloraba a cascadas mientras que transformado en su monster point sujetaba en ambos brazos el cuerpo inerte de su camarada, le dolía mucho la muerte de Usopp y es que inclusive llevando poco de conocerle y tratarle había empezado a forjar una agradable relación amistosa.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tuviste que ser tu?- gritaba inconsolable al cielo.

Y hubiera seguido derramando lágrimas si no fuera porque el sonido de su radio le interrumpió.

-_Chopper, contesta por favor, Chopper ¿me escuchas?_-

Por más de tres segundos se quedó mirando fijamente el aparato que descansaba por el suelo mientras sollozaba –_"Es Robin"_-

Tras colocar con delicadeza el cadáver de Usopp, se acercó gateando al aparato y respondió el llamado –Ro-Robin, aquí, _sniff…_ Chopper-

-_Chopper, tengo que pedirte que guardes la calma y me des un informe detallado de lo que ha sucedido con tu cuadrilla_-

-Yo…no sé dónde está Luffy, me alejé del grupo, cuando volví nadie estaba…rastreé el olor de Usopp y lo encontré ¡Muerto! ¡Usopp está muerto! wahhhhhhh- prorrumpió en llanto al contemplar nuevamente a su compañero caído.

-_Chopper, tranquilízate por favor, mira, cuenta hasta diez ¿sí? Chopper ¿Me estas poniendo atención? ¡Chopper!_- La ultima exclamación de la chica vino en forma de regaño, expresión que trajo a Chopper de vuelta como un niño recién regañado.

-Robin ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? Alguien mató a U-Usopp…y luego de seguro irá tras Luffy…y yo estoy aquí solo ¡Yo soy el siguiente, que miedo!-

-_Eso no sucederá, confía en mí_- le tranquilizó la voz serena de Robin –_Pero primero lo primero ¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte de Usopp? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_-

Volteó a verlo de vuelta, inhibiendo sus intensas ganas de llorar –Estaba maltrecho, con sangre en la nariz y boca, su rostro pálido y su cuerpo aplastado por un tronco de la cintura hacia abajo…muerto ¡Muerto, muerto, muerto!-

-_Chopper, entiendo que tienes ciertos conocimientos médicos ¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte? Traumatismo craneoencefálico, paro cardiorespiratorio, hemorragia interna-_

-Eh- medio cerró los ojos en desconcierto –La verdad es que no lo sé-

-_Verifícalo por favor, se que puedes hacerlo, es vital que lo hagas_-.

Asintió con una vocalización y se arrimó al cuerpo de Usopp y empezó la rutina médica, pero manteniendo la comunicación con Robin –Empezaré por revisar su corazón- acercó su oído al pecho de Usopp.

Y lo que pasó a continuación fue maravilloso, milagroso, excepcional, revitalizante, esplendoroso, increíble. No faltaban adjetivos para describirlo, pero regresó una sonrisa al rostro del doctor:

El corazón de Usopp latía saludablemente.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Usopp está vivo!- gritó en celebración emocionándose al grado de aventar su radio al aire sin el mínimo cuidado para abrazar fuertemente a Usopp.

Pero la cosa no terminó allí si no que se escucharon un par de débiles tosidos y un balbuceo casi inaudible –_Luz blanca_-

-¿Eh?- Chopper retiró a Usopp de su cuerpo para observarlo, sus labios se movían ¡Una prueba más de su existencia!

-_Luz blanca, veo una luz blanca_-

Chopper imaginó a que se refería el narizón en su subconsciente -¡No Usopp, no te acerques a la luz blanca! ¡No te mueras apenas que te he encontrado vivo!- empezó a sacudirlo violentamente como queriendo hacerlo reaccionar.

-_Esa dulce voz ¿Eres tu Kami-sama_?- preguntó el totalmente vivo Usopp abriendo sus parpados lentamente y que entonces viera a un…

-¡_Monstruooooooooooo_!-

-¡Ahhhhh!- Chopper se espantó con el súbito y violento despertar de Usopp y entonces lo soltó y fue a esconderse mal detrás de una gran roca.

Usopp se reclinó con ayuda de una de sus manos y empezó a menear la cabeza en confusión -¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- sintió una humedad en su nariz y se tocó una fosa nasal con la yema de sus dedos, era sangre –Pero que ha pasado-

Chopper le llamó con voz tímida –Eh, Usopp-.

El joven volteó en dirección de donde provenía la voz, pero debido a su mirada borrosa no alcanzaba a ver bien -¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy yo Chopper- el hombre reno abandonó su posición de escondite y se reveló extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

-¿Uh?- Usopp se talló los ojos y se le quedó viendo confundido

-Soy el doctor Chopper ¿No me reconoces?- sintió una sensación molesta en el estomago –Ah no puede ser ¿Acaso sufres de amnesia? Esto es malo Usopp, muy malo- preocupado se transformó de vuelta a su human point y se acercó corriendo a Usopp –Pero antes debo tratar tus heridas-.

-¡Chopper! Ya te reconocí- exclamó, pero enseguida empezó a toser descontroladamente.

-¡No te esfuerces Usopp! Déjame te trato antes, aun estás en peligro- Chopper se quitó su mochilita y la colocó en el suelo y de allí empezó a sacar tanto su kit de primeros auxilios como las medicinas naturales que Nyon-ba le había regalado.

-Gracias amigo- agradeció y mientras Chopper le checaba la presión arterial se dedicó a observar sus alrededores –Pero vaya, mira como está este lugar, hay árboles derribados por todos lados, que desastre-.

-Tú estabas aplastado bajo uno de ellos Usopp-.

-¿En serio? Ugh me duele la cabeza, no sé por qué no lo recuerdo ¿Qué hora es?-

-Aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la tarde. En cuanto a tu problema, probablemente sufriste un golpe en tu cabeza, por eso tu cerebro se encuentra aturdido, irás recuperando tus memorias poco a poco- le explicó para tranquilizarlo, ahora disponiéndose a colocarle vendajes.

-Que incomodo, necesito recordar que pasó ¿Por qué estoy aquí malherido? Necesito la respuesta- dichas las palabras apretó los parpados y los dientes esforzándose por recordar a la fuerza.

-¡Usopp no hagas eso, es peligroso!-

-¡No! Siento que hay algo importante en mi cabeza, no puedo explicarlo, es solo una sensación extraña ¡Debo recordar!- se aferró tercamente a echar a andar su cabeza aun en su delicado estado –Tu, Luffy y yo…íbamos juntos…luego se nos adelantó Luffy…yo fui a buscarlo dejándote atrás…y entonces ¡Ah!-

El último grito de Usopp tomó por sorpresa al renito que se fue de sentón hacia atrás – ¡Ah Usopp! ¿Te dolió algo?-.

-Oh no, maldita sea- la expresión de Usopp se fue trastornándose en terror, con sus pupilas contrayéndose, sus cejas alzándose, sus labios temblando y su rostro palideciendo -¡Nooo!- gritó y entonces se dio la vuelta para poner sus manos en los hombros de Chopper – ¡Luffy está en peligro!-.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eso es lo que recuerdo! ¡Alguien intentó asesinar a Luffy tirándolo por un acantilado!- explicó sacudiendo al científico en su desesperación -¡Rápido, llama al resto del equipo!-

-¡Ah Luffy!- gritó aterrado contagiándose de la actitud de Usopp, de hecho lo único que le impidió caer totalmente en la desesperación fueron los intentos del chico de la nariz larga por ponerse de pie –Espera Usopp, debo curar antes tus heridas-

-¡Olvida eso, estoy bien! Anda, tenemos que movernos cuanto antes que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¡Rayos, si tan solo pudiera recordar que mas sucedió después!- lamentaba Usopp poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

_Pero Luffy ¿En qué tanto peligro se encontraba en estos momentos?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos antes a las 16:40 hrs, al sur de la meseta Ennies, en la bajada de un monte<strong>_

Definitivamente el enfrentamiento había llegado a su fin, tras una hora de forcejeo, de sudor y sangre, finalmente el resultado estaba decidido.

Y es que analizando la situación no había ninguna manera en que Monkey D. Luffy pudiera continuar, ya le había apuñalado en la pierna derecha y herido en la pierna izquierda, además de desarmarlo completamente. Pero más que nada lo había superado en el duelo moral, humillándolo y demostrándole que ella, la gata ladrona Nami era superior a él ¿Podría levantarse de esta? Si el chico al menos tenía la más mínima pizca de inteligencia y dignidad debía de admitir su derrota.

Aunque algo aun la tenia perpleja, el chico había tenido oportunidades para vencerla ¿Por qué no las había aprovechado? En la última carga que habían hecho, ambos se habían ido con todo, pero el explorador lejos de dirigir su movimiento final a ella, lo había dirigido al bastón de combate ¿Podía ser tan estúpido? No, ella no se lo creía.

Pero indagar las motivaciones del muchacho seria una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos le daría el gusto de hacerle saber los motivos de su derrota.

-No tienes la sangre fría, pudiste rematarme, no lo hiciste- le dijo directamente al joven que estaba de rodillas unos metros al frente de ella -Olvidaste un importante detalle; que yo soy una ladrona profesional y que como tal, usaré cualquier método por más bajo que pueda parecer a fin de seguir adelante- finalizó dejando en claro que jugar sucio era parte del estilo de ella.

Ahora se acomodó el viejo sombrero de paja que le había robado y dio su veredicto final, para cerrar todo de una vez por todas –Se acabó, cumple tu palabra y no vuelvas a importunarme-.

Se dio la media vuelta y escuchó un gruñido de frustración por parte del explorador de la liga Grand Line. Era una pena que las cosas tuvieran que terminar así, siendo sincera consigo misma, ese idiota era de su agrado, tenía una actitud arrojada, una pasión por la aventura, justo como ella ¿Cuántas veces se había encontrado con una persona así? Nunca.

Quizás bajo otras circunstancias, quizás en otra historia, quizás en otro universo…pudieran haber sido amigos. Pero no aquí, no hoy.

-¡Espera!- un potente grito del joven prorrumpió el silencio del ambiente selvático.

-¿Mmh?- Se detuvo y volteó a verlo con indiferencia, encontrándose con que el chico intentaba ponerse de pie y la observaba con una mirada antagónica y con un aura de determinación ¿De verdad iba a hacer el ridículo?

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir cuándo se acaba esto, yo nunca me rindo ¡Si quieres frenarme no tienes de otra más que matarme! ¡Así soy yo y así seré siempre!-

Que soberana estupidez, no podía ser que Luffy-kun siguiera aferrándose cuando los hechos indicaban que era su derrota. Era patético que llegara el punto de hasta apostar su vida antes de rendirse.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba ¿Dices que no tengo la sangre fría?- empezó a llevar su mano a su bolsillo –Entonces permíteme mostrarte cuan intenso es el ardor de la sangre en mis venas ¡Prepárate para sentir el calor de mi furia!-

¡Iba en serio! el joven iba a sacar algo de su bolsillo y fuera lo que fuera la tenía mucha fe, no era cualquier cosa, por mas menso que fuera el chico, no pondría sus esperanzas en una pequeñez. Súbitamente se sintió curiosa, interesada en que arma, artefacto o recurso era el que iba a sacar su rival.

Quizás la iba a sobornar con algo de valor.

O una bola de humo, para despistar.

También podría ser un aparato de alta tecnología desarrollado por la liga Grand Line.

Pero lo que al final terminó sacando de sus bolsillos fue un hongo.

¿Un hongo?

Si un hongo. Cerró los ojos pensando que era un truco de su imaginación, pero al abrirlos se convenció de que efectivamente era un organismo fungiforme de color marrón.

Y allí estaba _esa_ sonrisa de nuevo, enorme y contagiosa, la expresión facial de un niño con un juguete nuevo, de un ladrón con su tesoro recién robado, el gesto de un Luffy listo para dar una enorme sorpresa.

¿Qué poder le iba a otorgar tal espécimen? Era una gran incógnita.

Y en lo personal, no quería ni resolver la incógnita ni conocer que sorpresa preparaba ese insistente mono.

Era momento de utilizar una de sus tretas maestras "_Nami Tactics No. 7: Manipulación por medio de psicología inversa_"

Podía sentir el poder en sus manos, concentrada en ese pequeño hongo, con el podría de una vez por todas superar a su rival, porque en el momento en que lo comiese, la energía fluiría por sus venas, le saldría un afro y podría volar.

Emocionado a más no poder abrió sus labios y empezó a llevarse su carta del triunfo a la boca.

-Uh, vaya, que decepcionante-

Detuvo su movimiento ante el suspiro y la declaración de la chica que tenía unos metros frente a él.

-Que decir decepcionante, patético- añadió la de cabellos naranjas negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente, olvidando brevemente todo sobre el hongo afro.

-Mírate Luffy, eres patético- le dijo cortantemente, y sonriendo con prepotencia empezó a acercársele ante el desconcierto de este –Ahora resulta que necesitas de un hongo para superarme, mientras que yo no he necesitado más que mis habilidades personales para barrer el piso contigo-.

-¡Tú no has barrido conmigo!- le aseguró con resolución bajando la mano en la que tenía el hongo.

Ella se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con él y agachándose le puso el dedo índice en el labio –Shhh, no es necesario que lo grites ¿Por qué no mejor lo demuestras con acciones?- le retó con una actitud provocadora, retirando sus dedos de los labios de él, erguiéndose de vuelta y de pasada poniéndole en la cabeza el viejo sombrero de paja que a él le pertenecía.

Ahora apretaba los dientes y tenía los ojos bien abiertos debido a la molestia que le causaba la actitud tan pretensiosa de la ladrona, sus palabras eran como estocadas a su dignidad.

Aun así no cedería ante ella, fuera como fuera iba a ganar, era obvio que lo quería entrampar como siempre, no caería de nuevo en sus provocaciones.

-Si necesitas ese hongo para vencerme, claramente eso significa que soy mejor que tú. Vamos, comételo, eso solo probará mi superioridad ¡Anda atrévete!- le repitió ya a espaldas de él.

-¡No me importa lo que digas, yo haré lo que yo quiera, ladrona molestosa!- alzó su mano derecha y al ver el hongo casi se le salen los ojos de orbita -¡Ahhh, mi misterioso hongo ha desaparecido misteriosamente!-

-¿Buscabas esto?-

Se giró alzándose a la vez, encontrándose con que la infame mujer sujetaba el hongo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, presumiendo de su hazaña -¡Me has robado de nuevo, tramposa!-

-En realidad hice un intercambio, cuando te distrajiste porque te devolví ese sucio sombrero de paja, robé el hongo de tu mano jaja-.

Estaba orgullosa de su hazaña. Sí, eso era "_Nami Tactics no. 21: Distracción por medios sutiles"_ y "_Nami Tactics no. 17: Método del robo por intercambio"_

A la vez que apretaba los puños, le dirigió unas amargas palabras -Ahora si te has pasado de la raya, naranjita-.

-No te atrevas, un solo movimiento y _ñam_, _ñam_, me comeré este honguito ¿Me pregunto cuál será se efecto? Me da mucha curiosidad- dijo relajadamente observando el hongo desde diversos ángulos.

-¡Ajá!- Luffy le señaló acusadoramente –Si te lo comes, entonces yo soy mejor que tú-

-Ah, intentas atacarme con mis propias palabras, pues déjame decepcionarte; a mí no me importa, soy una ladrona y los ladrones jugamos sucio, muy sucio-

Luffy ya iba hurgando de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Ahora si me permites, comeré este hongo y acabaré con este encuentro de una vez por todas- declaró decidida a vencer al joven con su propia arma secreta.

-¡Bien, entonces vamos con todo!- Luffy sacó su otro hongo del bolsillo sorprendiendo tanto a Nami que se paralizó antes de consumir el hongo afro.

_-"¡Tiene otro!_"- exclamó en su interior, encontrándose en aprietos, si esas setas daban mucho poder, entonces Luffy se convertiría en una imparable maquina a la cual no podría hacer frente – ¡E-espera no lo hagas!- le gritó desesperada, entonces prosiguió sin darle tiempo de decidirse –Piénsalo bien, si lo comes entonces yo haré lo mismo ¿No crees que es una mala idea enfrentarnos los dos a máxima potencia?-.

Bien sabía que no le convenía seguir forcejeando con el muchacho del sombrero de paja, la situación era adversa para ella; Luffy estaba enojado y muy decidido a superarla por cualquier medio posible sumándole que ya le había demostrado ser muy resistente y robusto físicamente. En cambio ella empezaba a cansarse y no podría competirle mucho tiempo en combate directo.

-No me das miedo- respondió directo sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Pero para ella si había un poco de temor; la situación estaba por ponerse fuera de control, iba a entrar a una pelea que no iba a poder ganar ¿Qué hacia? La fortaleza de Luffy radicaba en su impetuosidad, la de ella en la astucia y dudaba que estas setas marrones incrementaran la astucia –"_Piensa Nami, debe haber una manera de cambiar la situación. Si come el hongo, no me quedará más que hacer lo mismo, pero no me conviene ¿Qué hago? ¡Estúpido Luffy!_"- maldijo en su mente, buscando alguna "Nami Tactic" que la sacara de este revés, su indecisa mano se debatía entre llevarse el hongo a la boca y alejarlo. No obstante Luffy tampoco realizaba el movimiento definitivo.

Concentrados el uno en el otro, leyendo sus movimientos mutuos, cazando el momento. La tensión en el ambiente era intenso y se realzaba con el silencio de los dos contrincantes. Era imposible determinar cuál sería el resultado final del enfrentamiento, pero de lo que ambos estaban seguros es que en el momento en que uno de los dos tomara la iniciativa en consumir el hongo del poder, la situación cambiaria y las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga.

Y algo que ambos ignoraban era que esos hongos son un potente afrodisiaco natural, capaz de calentar hasta al ser humano más frívolo y de sacar pasiones y sentimientos ocultos. Sus víctimas generalmente terminaban perdiendo el control de sus impulsos sexuales, llegando a comportarse como animales en celo; fogosos e inmoderados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Veinte minutos después, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban al lado del acantilado.<strong>_

-Usopp- decía Chopper con una expresión consternada en su rostro, al ser testigo del sufrimiento mental por el que estaba pasando el joven que estaba sentado sobre una roca.

-¡Debo de recordarlo, ahhhhhhh!- gritaba Usopp enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por rememorar todos los eventos. El destino de Luffy estaba en juego, necesitaba recordar quién era el enemigo.

Y las imágenes mentales empezaron a llegar…

_Iba corriendo a todo lo que le permitían sus rodillas, con pistola en mano y múltiples gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Abriéndose paso entre la densa vegetación y esquivando arboles, casi sin parpadear. Pero aun yendo a máxima velocidad no alcanzaba a observar al enemigo, solo lo iba rastreando por las marcas de sus pisoteadas en la hojarasca del suelo y el sonido del roce de los helechos que aquel misterioso sujeto iba cruzando._

-Era rápido, muy rápido- repitió tragando saliva y sintiendo que el estomago se le comprimía de los nervios.

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero aun así no podía dejar de perseguirlo, no podía explicarse por qué estaba haciendo algo tan arriesgado, era solo un instinto. La adrenalina se le subía a niveles muy altos, avanzado con renovados bríos llegando así a recortar las distancias y percibiendo una sombra avanzando a lo lejos._

_Entonces sucedió algo impresionante, ese enemigo empezó a ir derribando árboles a su camino con el objetivo de estorbarle y atrasarle ¡Tiraba aquellas firmes plantas con una increíble facilidad! Los troncos en su camino y aquellos que tenía que esquivar empezaron a estorbarle y atrasarle, hasta que en un punto se llegó a tropezarse cayendo frente a uno de los árboles derribados, al alzar la mirada aun estando en el suelo, vio algo en la madera del árbol; una marca de un golpe…no podía ser posible…ese enemigo estaba tirando aquellas plantas a base de pura fuerza bruta ¡A puñetazos o patadas! ¿Acaso era un monstruo?_

-No solo sus piernas eran potentes como para hacerlo alcanzar velocidades de corredor profesional, sino que también era muy fuerte, tan fuerte como que una patada suya pudiera tirar arboles-

Chopper dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – ¿Acaso era un Zoan?-.

-No, esa silueta definitivamente no era la de un Zoan- Usopp apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus borrosos recuerdos.

_El tiempo que había perdido al trompicarse contra el suelo le había atrasado en su persecución, pero solo siguiendo las marcas en el suelo pudo seguirle, no obstante hubo un momento en que esas huellas desaparecieron, encontrándose él en una zona pastosa de forma circular que era rodeada por múltiples arboles. Podía sentir la tensión el enemigo estaba cercas, se armó con dos pistolas y luego...un par de arboles se vinieron abajo súbitamente uno al frente de él y el otro a su izquierda, pero entonces…_

-Maldición, hasta ahí puedo recordar ¿Por qué no me llegan las memorias de la parte clave?-

-No te sobre esfuerces mas Usopp, solo harás más lenta tu recuperación, la amnesia suele ser…-

Usopp interrumpió agresivamente -¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras Luffy corre peligro-

La tensión entre el par de colaboradores fue rota por unos gritos _-¡Hey Usopp!- _

-Son Zoro y Robin- sonrió Chopper y entonces alzó sus pezuñas y empezó a ondear las brazos para llamar la atención -¡Acá estamos!-

Mercenario e investigadora llegaron corriendo, ambos venían armados, él con su katana y ella con una pistola de mano. A juzgar por sus movimientos, respiración acelerada y frentes cubiertas de sudor, quedaba claro que ya llevaban bastante trayecto trotando.

-¿Ves Usopp? Ya han llegado, ahora sí vamos a poder hacer las cosas bien- dijo el gentil Chopper tratando de animar a su amigo.

Zoro aumentó su velocidad llegando primero aunque necesitando derrapar para frenarse -Al fin damos, uff, menos mal que están a salvo- se limpió el sudor de su frente y guardó su katana.

Robin serena como ella sola llegó a paso tranquilo -Disculpen el retraso, el joven Roronoa quiso tomar la delantera y se extravió un poco-.

Zoro gruñó disgustado –No era necesario que les mencionaras eso- susurró entre dientes.

-Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien? Usopp ¿Cuál es tu estado físico?- preguntó Robin con calma.

En un comportamiento diametralmente opuesto al de la científica, Usopp se dejó ir al frente con tanta premura que terminó cayendo sobre las palmas de sus manos y rodillas -¡El tipo ha ido por Luffy! ¡Lo va a matar!- perturbado a más no poder fue a aferrar sus manos a un tobillo de Robin –Debemos de hacer algo- se expresó entre lagrimas.

-Usopp- pronunció Robin levemente con sorpresa por las reacciones tan exageradas del chico de la larga nariz.

-¡No se me queden viendo! ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Luffy morirá!- exclamó moqueando y lagrimeando mas.

Chopper estaba por decir algo, pero el espadachín se le adelantó, dando un paso firme al frente y golpeando el suelo con la vaina de su katana, se declaró enérgicamente -¡Ya cierra la boca y deja de comportarte como una niñita Usopp!-

El joven propenso a la desesperación quedó inmutado mientras Chopper se cubría la boca con sus pezuñas asustado por la dureza con que se expresaba Zoro.

-Eres un hombre ¿No? Y como explorador viniste a esta misión por decisión propia ¿O miento? Entonces no te quejes ¡Los débiles y llorones no tienen lugar en la aventura!- le regañó viéndolo con una dominante mirada matona.

Chopper volteó a ver a la cara a la estoica Robin, esperando que ella detuviera al hombre, ya que a su juicio estaba siendo demasiado duro con el chico.

-Ahora sé un hombre y álzate de pie, que por más que te revuelques y grites, la situación no cambiará- extendió su mano ofreciéndole ayuda a Usopp, este parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas, soltó los tobillos de Robin y aceptó el gesto del fuerte hombre –No temas…Luffy es alguien duro de matar, él estará bien- le aseguró poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros.

Tras un breve silencio, Usopp dejó salir un suspiro –Perdónenme, perdí la cabeza por completo-

Robin presentó una conservadora sonrisa y Chopper quedó impactado admirando al Roronoa –"_El pudo tranquilizar a Usopp con su firmeza, increíble_"-

-Bien, así estamos mejor- dijo la doctora complacida en el cambio de actitud del equipo –Ahora tal como mencionaba Usopp, vamos a dirigirnos a rastrear al capitán Luffy. Primero que nada, Chopper ¿Puedes detectar el aroma de Luffy?-.

El hombre reno salió de sus ensoñaciones y empezó a olfatear –Umm déjame veo, eh- alzaba la cabeza y caminaba en distintas direcciones, pero aun dando sus mejores esfuerzos no tuvo éxito –Lo siento, los rastros aromáticos desaparecen con el tiempo, lo único que puedo rastrear a largos periodos son fluidos de aroma intenso o rastros hormonales fuertes-

-¿Alguna otra idea mujer?- cuestionó Zoro, dejando que la inteligente tomara la batuta, ella era buena para pensar, él solo para la acción.

-Me temo que tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja usanza- dirigió su atención a Usopp –Por radio nos dijiste que Luffy fue abarrancado, señálanos por favor donde ocurrió eso-.

-Eh si- Usopp fue trotando hasta la orilla del acantilado, colocándose en un terraplén natural –Justo aquí, frente a nosotros-.

Zoro se acercó a un lado de Usopp para asomarse hacia abajo –Cuarenta metros a lo mas, eso definitivamente no es suficiente para matar a Luffy-.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Pues que está hecho de goma o qué?- preguntó el narizón con incredulidad.

-Yosh, entonces tenemos que bajar- dijo Zoro relajado como si nada, acomodándose su vaina de vuelta y mirando hacia abajo –Esos árboles amortiguaran perfectamente la caída-

-E-estás loco, e-es peligroso saltar así como nada ¡Debemos de rodear!- chilló Usopp todo asustado.

Chopper ya estaba a un lado del asistente de Luffy -Si saltar es tu temor, entonces permíteme ayudarte Usopp, _Jumping Point_- el Zoan más avanzado que existe asumió una de sus múltiples transformaciones, sorprendiendo a todos –En esta forma puedo efectuar saltos de altura, Usopp sujétate a mi espalda-.

Usopp obedeció, pero aun seguía tembloroso – ¿Es esto seguro?- todavía estaban las palabras en sus labios cuando Chopper dio un salto hacia abajo.

-Mmh- Zoro vio como el sorprendente hombre reno se iba hacia abajo acompañado de los gritos de Usopp. Ahora era turno de él y su protegida –Bien doctora, aférrate a mi costado y abrázame con fuerza, del resto me encargo yo- no recibió respuesta, lo que lo impulsó a voltear a un lado; la científica estaba asomándose hacia abajo temerariamente -Oye-.

-Tiene razón espadachín-san, el acantilado no es tan peligroso- le dijo sin voltear a verlo y entonces hizo lo inesperado; saltó.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Zoro sintiendo el corazón acelerarse y sin pensarla, su cuerpo reaccionó y se tiró un clavado al frente, mientras iba en caída se acomodó para ir en picada y agarrar más velocidad que la chica, entonces trató de localizarla (para salvarla), pero se encontró con que ella iba deteniendo su caída con los bordes del acantilado, derrapando y sujetándose acrobáticamente -¿Cómo?- se preguntó tan atónito que olvidó su propia maniobra ¿El resultado? Se dio de lleno en las resistentes hojas de una palmera y terminó cayendo descompuesto al suelo.

Y lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse de nuevo fue a Robin aterrizando cercas de él ágilmente rodando en el suelo horizontalmente para transformar su momentum de vertical a horizontal, evitando un fuerte impacto ¡Que maniobras! El movimiento había sido perfectamente excelso.

Muy quitada de la pena la mujer del grupo se sacudió los pantalones y volteó a ver al peliverde -¿Todo bien, Roronoa?-

-Si, por supuesto- Zoro se reclinó en el suelo y movió la cabeza, tronando las vertebras de su cuello haciendo como si su caída no hubiera sido en lo mas mínimo dañina, mas en su cabeza había pensamientos inquietantes –"_Esta fémina ¿Dónde aprendió esos movimientos? Cada vez se me hace difícil creer que solo sea una científica_"-

Su curiosidad por la hermosa morena cada momento era mayor, estaba empezando a dudar de cuanto más podría aguantarse las ganas de sacarle sus secretos.

-Oi, Usopp ¿estás bien?-

El novato estaba de pie, tieso como tronco y pálido como muerto.

-Usopp ¿Te hizo daño el salto?- preguntó también Chopper ya de vuelta en su Brain Point.

-Que ¿Asustado? ¿Yo?- Usopp se dio la vuelta con confianza dando la cara, señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar empezó a reír –Jaja, eso no es nada para el hombre Usopp, recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquella vez en que estando en el monte Everest se me vino una avalancha encima, tuve que saltar y aun cayendo cien metros abajo, no recibí mas que un leve rasguño jaja-.

-¡Sugoi!- los ojos de Chopper brillaban como estrellas.

-"_Mejor mentiroso que psicótico_"- pensaba por su parte Zoro.

-Chicos- les llamó la única que era capaz de concentrarse sin distracciones –He encontrado las huellas de Luffy-

Inmediatamente los otros tres voltearon, Robin señalaba al suelo húmedo donde estaban marcadas las pisadas del bonachón capitán Luffy.

-Qué alivio, tal parece que la búsqueda será pan comido, solo hay que seguir las huellas marcadas en el fango- suspiró Usopp.

Zoro se adelantó al grupo y cogió la shotgun que llevaba a sus espaldas –Solo por precaución iré al frente, no queremos que el enemigo misterioso nos tome por sorpresa-.

-Me parece excelente, solo le sugiero no se aleje mucho de nosotros joven Zoro- aconsejó Robin.

-¡No me voy a perder!- aseguró medio ofendido y entonces se adelantó.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó ella, a lo cual el apenado espadachín no contestó. La investigadora sonrió por lo bajó y continuó su camino.

-Oi Chopper- Usopp se puso en cuclillas para quedar cercas del nivel del renito –Como que Zoro y Robin andan muy comunicativos hoy-.

-Si, Robin anda muy sonriente con él y Zoro muy atento con ella- asintió el pequeño.

El grupo continuó su travesía, con Zoro al frente atento a sus alrededores, con Robin buscando pistas, Usopp exageradamente siguiendo las huellas con una enorme lupa y Chopper en su Walking Point olfateando el ambiente.

Al cabo de siete minutos, se dio el primer gran descubrimiento.

-¡Todos, acérquense, he encontrado algo!- gritaba Zoro trepado en una roca aflorada, observando fijamente al suelo.

Usopp tragó saliva y fue corriendo hacia con el Roronoa, subió adonde estaba este y entonces gritó -¡Ay!-

Chopper y Robin voltearon a verse y acto seguido abandonaron su trayecto y fueron a unirse a los otros dos. Ambos mostraron sorpresa de acuerdo a sus personalidades.

Huellas, otras huellas marcadas en el fango, ese era el inesperado descubrimiento del guardián Zoro.

-Oh no, deben ser las huellas del asesino- opinó Usopp consternado.

Robin se arrodilló para examinar las pisadas de mas cercas, incluso con la punta de sus dedos tocó la huella, examinándola con cuidado –Son marcas de botas, pero definitivamente no son de Luffy-.

-Esto me da mala espina- comentó Zoro endureciendo su rostro.

-Asesino o no, esa persona calza de un número menor a Luffy- observó la doctora Nico Robin -¿Podría ser?- preguntó para ella misma tocándose el labio inferior, ahondando en detalles mentales.

-¿Qué podría ser, Robin?- dijo el curioso Doctor Chopper.

-Es una hipótesis sin muchos fundamentos y que no aporta mucho al caso, necesito más pruebas. Prosigamos- dictaminó la morena, negándose a declarar su teoría debido a "la falta de fundamentos científicos".

Y así se fueron, Zoro y Chopper siguiendo las huellas nuevas, Robin e Usopp tras las huellas de Luffy. Tan solo unos metros más adelante los temores de todos se hicieron realidad; ambas huellas se encontraban.

-Mierda, así que Luffy si se encontró con alguien- maldijo Zoro y entonces dirigió la palabra a Usopp –Una de dos, o Luffy se hizo amigo de esa persona o le pateó el trasero-.

-¿Qué simplemente no puede hacerse el neutral?-

-¡Chicos, he encontrado un objeto raro!- chilló Chopper mientras olfateaba algo en el suelo.

-Una esfera- comentó Robin quien llegó primero a con el Zoan.

-No, no es solo una esfera- Zoro se agachó y recogió la esfera, era blanca, compuesta de hilos tejidos y se podía abrir por la mitad –Reconocería una de estas en cualquier lugar adonde fuera, es una bola de humo-.

-Con bola de humo tienes que estar refiriéndote a esas pelotas que al estrellarse contra el suelo revientan y dejan salir una pantalla de humo-

-Exactamente eso Usopp-

Robin se colocó a un lado de su protector y se inclinó para ver de cercas el artefacto -¿De casualidad nuestro Monkey no usa de estas bolas de humo?-

-No, el nunca usaría de estas, porque jamás huye de una pelea- respondió a secas –Estos recursos son muy populares entre delincuentes, ladrones y _asesinos_- finalizó mencionando amargamente la última palabra.

A partir de ese momento, todos los cuatro se empezaron a sentir preocupados por su querido líder de cuadrilla y continuaron el rastreo con mayor ahínco y celeridad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A unos ocho kilómetros de distancia al oeste. 17:20 hrs.<strong>_

-¿Qué te parece aquí dentro?- Nami señalaba la entrada a una caverna oscura y profunda que se encontraba al pie de un monte no muy pronunciado compuesto de accidentadas formaciones rocosas, por lo que había una vegetación casi nula en comparación de las zonas selvosas en las que ella y el explorador se habían desenvuelto desde que se dio su inesperado encuentro.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos y tras observar la oscura y húmeda caverna por cinco segundos, sonrió desafiante –Me parece perfecto para hacerlo, esa cueva me huele a una gran aventura- entrelazó sus dedos y apretó tronándose las articulaciones de sus falanges.

Nami muy segura de sí misma se acomodó el cabello pasándose la mano por su frente y se apretó la correa que llevaba sujeta a su pierna derecha –Una hora de acción ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tienes el aguante para lograrlo?-.

-Me siento tan emocionado que hasta podría hacerlo por seis horas- afirmó alzando el pulgar.

–Entonces que empiece el juego, Luffy de la liga Grand Line- le dijo colocándose a su lado.

-Shishi, esto se va a poner bueno- relamió sus labios emocionado, asumiendo una postura de estar listo para entrar corriendo a la caverna –Daré rienda suelta a mi instinto-.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre explorador y ladrona se podía explicar en base a lo que había ocurrido una media hora antes.

* * *

><p>Luffy abría la boca bien grande, acercando ya el hongo para devorárselo entero. Nami por su parte le observaba nerviosa, muy dudosa de seguirle el juego y arriesgarse a comer el misterioso hongo cuyos efectos desconocía por completo. Cautelosa y racional, no podía darse el lujo de correr riesgos; ni comer el hongo, ni permitir que Luffy se lo comiera y se convirtiera en un enérgico animal salvaje dispuesto a devorarla (o sea, derrotarla).<p>

-¡Me duele!- se dejó caer de sentón al suelo poniéndose la mano sobre el área cardiaca.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?- Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron por completo y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo.

-¡Ay, me duele el pecho, me duele mucho!- se quejaba sujetándose el área, retorciéndose en el suelo, haciendo parecer que estaba en un enorme sufrimiento. Pero la realidad es que estaba muy al pendiente de las reacciones de Luffy, por que iba a aplicarle otro de sus engaños maestros, uno de los que más le daba éxito.

"_Nami Tactics No. 34" Aprovechar las tendencias pervertidas de los hombres"_

-Ah, necesito que alguien me revise el área del corazón- se quejaba mientras se acomodaba en un ángulo que le diera una vista privilegiada de su busto a Luffy para tentarlo. En todo momento mantenía un ojo abierto, leyendo la expresión de Luffy, lista para captar la más mínima mirada lujuriosa. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de resistirla.

Luffy frunció el ceño y empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-"_Vamos Luffy, sé que deseas ver más_"- tenía que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír por la mera expectativa, era obvio que el tonto cedería a su impulso de hombre y querría "revisarla", sería entonces cuando le robaría el hongo ¡Ella tendría todo el poder y él se quedaría sin su carta del triunfo! Solo seria cuestión de comerse los dos hongos juntos y agarrar al tonto Luffy y darle su merecido.

-Shishi, sabía que mis ataques habían funcionado ¡Voy a ganar esta pelea!- exclamaba Luffy sorprendentemente motivado a ganar.

-"_¿Qué? Me resistió, necesita más incentivo_"- razonó algo sacada de onda por la inesperada reacción, por suerte sabia cual era el incentivo perfecto y este se llamaba "cuerpo" -Y además tengo tanto calor- decía mientras se levantaba un poco la blusa mostrando el área del ombligo y su perfectamente plano abdomen -Ay, ojala hubiera alguien que me ayudara con este problema, un caballero que me ayudara a desvestirme…- se quejó en voz alta y entonces ruborizándose añadió unas palabras en tono sensual –Hasta quedar desnuda-

No había hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera controlarse ante tal propuesta. Luffy iba a caer, era un hecho.

-¡Ahora si voy con todo!- Luffy volvió a alzar su hongo listo para comérselo otra vez.

-"_¡Imposible!"-_ fuera de sí y desesperada tuvo que presionar hasta el final ¡El idiota no podía ser tan fuerte! Ella era demasiado hermosa, irresistible ¡Estúpido Luffy! –Ahh, me siento tan débil que cualquiera podría hacer conmigo lo que le placiera, no podría resistirme en lo mínimo-

De pronto Luffy bajó la guardia y se mostró sumamente interesado -¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si- respondió poniendo su cara más inocente, reclinándose y deslizando una mano por un muslo muy sugestivamente–Podrías hacerme cualquier cosa, no tengo más fuerzas-.

Lo tenía, esos curiosos ojos negros eran la prueba de que la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada y esa expresión boba era porque estaba imaginándose las cosas perversas que haría con el cuerpo de ella. Ya estaba acabado, Monkey D. Luffy estaba por firmar su fracaso.

-¡Perfecto!- Luffy corrió hacia ella a gran velocidad -¡Es mi oportunidad de capturarte!-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- para cuando atónita hizo su pregunta, Luffy saltaba en el aire con su impulso para saltarle encima -¡Kyaaa!- gritó y tuvo que tirarse a un lado de último momento para esquivar al moreno que aterrizó sobre el suelo con firmeza.

-¡No escaparas!- como si de un sapo se tratara, el explorador volvió a impulsarse hacia enfrente abriendo los brazos, listo para atraparla.

-¡Nooooooo!- se tuvo que tirara para atrás de modo que Luffy pasó justo por arriba de ella fallando de nuevo, yéndose a estamparse contra un árbol, de modo que quedo abrazado al tronco -¿Qué acaso eres un okama o qué?- le recriminó poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose hasta ofendida por el fracaso de su Nami Tactic de seducción.

-Te atraparé- Luffy cargó otra vez hacia ella con gran ímpetu. Ella a duras penas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado escapando del ataque de último momento.

-¿Q-que acaso no te daban ganas de contemplar mi escultural cuerpo? ¿De manosearme por doquier? ¿De dar rienda suelta a tus deseos mas depravados?- soltó una pregunta tras otra, incapaz de creerse que Luffy hubiera ignorado las oportunidades que le había puesto de carnada.

Luffy alzó una ceja y frunció la otra -¿Por qué querría hacer algo tan aburrido? Ladrona mala y fea-

-Ahh- Nami cayó sobre manos y rodillas, debilitada (esta vez de verdad) y con una expresión sombría y triste –-E-estoy perdiendo mi atractivo sexual ¿Acaso estoy gorda?-.

-¡Eres mía!- Luffy aprovechó la situación

Nami alcanzó a reaccionar salvándose por microsegundos de que el chico la atrapara-¡Monstruo descorazonado! ¿Qué no tienes compasión?- le recriminó tirada en el suelo, reclinada con sus brazos y con las piernas extendidas.

-Te tengo- Luffy finalmente estiró la mano y le agarró de una pierna.

-Maldición, suéltame ¡Suéltame!- pataleaba y forcejeaba, pero Luffy no la soltaba por nada.

-Es hora de torturarte hasta que te rindas- dijo Luffy en tono juguetón y entonces le quitó la bota dejando el pie izquierdo de ella al descubierto –Ahora toma esto mwahaha- sintiéndose muy siniestro empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin parar.

-N-no, jajajaja, d-detente hahaha, oh dios ¡Luffy ya! Hahahaha ¡Oh dios!- no podía parar de reírse, carcajeaba tanto que se cansaba.

-¡Di que te rindes!- demandó Luffy aumentando la intensidad de las cosquillas.

-¡No! Jajajaja, b-basta jajaja ¡He dicho que basta!- con su otra pierna le puso una tremenda patada en la cara, hundiendo literalmente la suela de su bota en el rostro del explorador, finalizando la "sesión de tortura" al liberarse.

-Wahhh, mi nariz- Luffy cayó de espaldas y empezó a revolcarse en sufrimiento tapándose el rostro.

Nami se reclinó, enrojecida y jadeando entrecortadamente-"_Tsk, no puedo creerlo, pero es verdad, él es inocente y libre de pensamientos sucios. Es como un gran niño hiperactivo"_- cuando recupero el aliento cogió su bota y se la puso –"_Su energía y sus estupideces me sacan de quicio ¿Por qué no logró acabarlo de una vez por todas?_"- negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

Luffy se alzó de pie y sonrió confiado –Puedo sentirlo ladrona, hoy te gano porque te gano. Comete el hongo del poder si quieres, no me importa ¡Yo te patearé el trasero a como dé lugar!-

Esto no podía ponerse peor, lejos de entramparlo le acababa de subir la moral ¡Y ahora sí que se iba a comer el misterioso hongo!

-¡E-espera!- exclamó estirando una mano al frente -¡Pido tregua!- se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, alzando las manos hacia arriba mostrándose desarmada por completo –Pido tregua-

-Tregua- repitió Luffy sinceramente sorprendido por el inesperado comportamiento de su rival -¿Por qué pides tregua?- alejó el hongo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, dando fin a su actitud hostil hacia ella.

Nami suspiró con gran alivio relajando todo su antes tenso cuerpo –"_Aceptó, no puedo creer que haya cedido_"- pensaba sintiéndose otra vez como una chica con suerte.

-Ya te cansaste- afirmó Luffy y entonces su estomago gruñó –Tengo hambre- se quejó sujetándose el área estomacal.

-¿Ves? Solo estamos desperdiciando energía sin llegar a nada- se expresó al instante, tratando de convencerlo aun mas a que le bajara las revoluciones –Tu has visto que yo soy fuerte, tu también eres fuerte ¡podríamos pasarnos todo el día moliéndonos a palazos!- exclamó con convencimiento, ocultando bien que estaba mintiendo; físicamente estaba al límite desde hace minutos.

-Si así tiene que ser, entonces hay que hacerlo- dijo con simpleza el mugiwara hurgándose la nariz.

La pelinaranja casi se sale de quicio ¡No estaba esforzándose por ponerle atención!

-Ahem, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que hay una mejor manera de solucionar nuestro enfrentamiento- le dijo, pero ya no supo cómo seguirle, estaba improvisando todo –"_Demonios, algo, necesito una propuesta que me favorezca pero que a la vez le llame la atención lo suficiente como para que acepte ¡El desgraciado tenía que ser inmune a mi sex appeal!_"-

Se le quedó viendo, observándolo de abajo hacia arriba; esa vestimenta de Indiana Jones le quedaba muy bien, lo hacía verse menos bobo, bueno, en realidad se veía algo apuesto…pero solo un poco. Un minuto ¡Eso era! Indiana Jones en las películas se dedicaba a buscar tesoros.

Tras chocar el dorso de un puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, habló-Ya se, hay que competir en algo en lo que somos buenos nosotros dos, piensa Luffy ¿Qué tenemos nosotros en común?- le preguntó dejándolo que el mismo se diera cuenta.

-Mmh- Luffy se le quedó viendo fijamente –Ngh- apretó los parpados y la dentadura esforzándose por encontrar algo similar entre ellos dos –Tu yo tenemos- estaba llevando su cerebro al límite tanto que le salía humo de los oídos -¡Ah ya se! Los dos tenemos una nariz, dos ojos, dos manos…bueno, aunque tú tienes bubis y yo no- dijo comparando inocentemente sus pectorales con los de Nami.

-Por dios- Nami se dio un manotazo en la faz, incrédula ante la estupidez frente a ella -¡Nosotros buscamos tesoros Luffy, te-sor-os!-.

-Ah sí, es verdad- dijo Luffy todo relajado y desinteresado, reanudando su costumbre de picarse la nariz.

-"_Nami respira, no pierdas el control_"- tuvo que repetirse para evitar empezar a gritarle al explorador cuya simpleza era capaz de irritarla.

-Y como somos cazadores de tesoros, la mejor manera de saber quién de nosotros dos es el mejor es probando nuestras habilidades en la búsqueda de tesoros ¿Lo captas?-

Luffy frunció el ceño, tomándose los asuntos con seriedad -Una ladrona como tú no puede ser mejor que yo ¡Un día seré el rey de los exploradores!- finalizó extendiendo los brazos con determinación.

-"_Eso es_" Pues bien, yo seré la mejor ladrona del mundo y robaré las cosas más valiosas del mundo- le imitó copiando sus mismos movimientos corporales.

Luffy se acercó a ella encarándola desafiante, invadiendo para sorpresa de ella su espacio corporal y poniendo su frente contra la frente de ella -No mientras yo exista- dijo con una voz amenazadora.

-"_No te acerques tanto_" Entonces no dejemos pasar más tiempo y hagamos el reto aquí mismo en la selva- dijo sintiéndose incomoda con la cercanía del rostro de Luffy al de ella.

-Jeje, me encantará hacerlo contigo- dijo sonriente.

Nami de por sí ya perturbada, sintió una leve sensación de calor en la piel de sus mejillas –"_Eso que dijo sonó tan impropio_"- dijo para sí misma encontrándole doble sentido a la afirmación del joven –Ahora solo nos queda encontrar un lugar para hacerlo…el reto por supuesto-.

* * *

><p>-Daré rienda suelta a mi instinto de explorador. Será emocionante-<p>

Luffy parecía no poder contenerse, inquieto hasta lo más profundo de su ser por entrar a las cavernas y vivir una aventura con su rival, vencerla de la forma mas contundente.

-"_Cuanto vigor y pasión tiene ese Luffy, realmente ama la aventura_"- Nami sonrió levemente pero con malicia –"_Pero es un gran tonto, sigue pensando que con instinto me va a superar y que ingenuo es al confiar en quien lo ha apuñalado dos veces_"- concluyó viendo las heridas piernas del chico, particularmente esas dos heridas que le había propinado y que ahora dejaban su pantalón manchado de sangre.

-Hey ladrona-

Borró la expresión villanesca de su rostro -¿S-si?- cruzaba los dedos por que Luffy fuera lo suficientemente alelado como para no haber sospechado.

-Antes prométeme que no vas a hacer trampa, quiero un combate cara a cara contigo-

-Y lo tendrás tontín, es más, si ves que haga trampa, entonces tu ganas- aseveró con firmeza.

Luffy se quedó penetrando con su mirada los ojos de ella y entonces sonrió despistado –De acuerdo ¡Yosh, ahora sí que empiece el juego yahoooo!- gritó alegremente para entonces adentrarse a las cavernas dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

-"_A veces es tan inocente como un niño_"- tenía una sonrisa pero no de malicia, sino de ternura, al percatarse de ello, endureció su rostro sacándose esos sentimientos que no iban al caso –"_Y esa inocencia será su perdición, Luffy, estás acabado_"-

Y entonces al igual que él se adentró en la red de cavernas, segura de su victoria, pronto vencería a Luffy entonces podría obtener un par de cosas que le interesaban de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por otro lado, algunas decenas de minutos antes.<strong>_

-Luffy, donde estás Luffy- gritaba Usopp a todo momento y en todas direcciones, con la esperanza de que el capitán le escuchara y se acercara.

No muy lejos de Usopp caminaba Chopper en su walking point, debido a sus tendencias animales era más del tipo sensorial, captando sonidos y aromas que pudieran ser pistas del paradero del capitán de cuadrilla. No obstante aun no lograba encontrar algo relevante.

Atrás venía Zoro, no le quitaba ni un instante la vista a su equipo, constantemente echando vistazos a sus alrededores por si avistaba un enemigo. Siendo el único hombre de guerra en el equipo, se sentía en la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos, en especial a esa mujer que iba unos metros enfrente de él y de la cual evitaba que se alejara más de cinco metros de él.

Robin siendo tan analítica y curiosa era la que más se detenía a analizar el entorno, constantemente tomando notas, cogiendo muestras y meditando sobre todo aquello con que se iban encontrando, tal como un investigador de crímenes, buscaba hacerse de un panorama completo que resolviera las incógnitas. Pero tampoco era fantasiosa, estaba consciente de que Luffy tiene un comportamiento demasiado aleatorio y toma decisiones que van más allá de la razón.

Tras bajar el acantilado y encontrarse con dos tipos de huellas diferentes, habían seguido un camino por una zona llena de lianas, ya que la cantidad de estas plantas que había tiradas y destrozadas parecían indicar el camino que el capitán había seguido, esto bajo la suposición de Usopp de que probablemente se había transportado balanceándose entre las plantas como si de un mono se tratase. La travesía ahora los llevaba a arribar a un arroyo vadoso en el que las huellas de Luffy y de esa otra persona misteriosa (El asesino según la opinión de Zoro) volvían a aparecer.

-No hay duda, Luffy y esa otra persona se enfrascaron en una persecución- concluyó Robin tomando en consideración las pruebas que tenían hasta el momento.

Zoro puso una mueca -El problema es que el enfrentamiento se haya dado a lo largo de tantos kilómetros. A Luffy generalmente le toma poco tiempo terminar una pelea-

-P-por favor mejor pe-pensemos que no estaba peleando, q-quizás solo estaba, eh, divirtiéndose ¿N-no creen?- propuso Usopp nervioso ante la idea de que su superior se hubiera agarrado a muerte con alguien.

"Pobre desafortunado de Usopp" pensó el Roronoa ante la tímida y poco probable idea del narizón, aunque lo entendía, incluso en lo personal él llegó a ser un novato con una idea fantasiosa del mundo, hasta que perdió a Kuina, vivió la guerra, conoció la corrupción de los gobernantes mundiales y perdió muchos camaradas mercenarios. Ahora era un hombre fuerte y que rara vez se veía sorprendido con los malos acontecimientos de la vida.

Se detuvo y se quedó viendo a la mujer del grupo que estaba contemplando el tronco de un árbol pequeño -¿Y ahora que sigue doctora?-

-Necesito más pruebas para confirmar mi teoría, aun no me atrevo a proponerla como un hecho- respondió perdida en su propia investigación personal.

Zoro suspiró, mujer loca, solo ella se entendía.

-Oi Zoro, las huellas desaparecieron a la orilla del rio- confirmó Chopper al adelantarse.

-Eso es por que cruzaron el rio- Zoro fue hasta la orilla y contempló desde allí la otra ribera –Al otro lado las huellas reaparecerán-.

-Hai- asintió Chopper tomando la delantera, pero cuando iba a medio rio alzó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear violentamente al aire y como un animal que se guía por puro instinto se desvió del camino.

-¡Chopper, no te alejes, es por acá!- le gritó el peliverde, pasmado por la manera en que se portaba el reno.

-Huele a metal- respondió trepándose a unas rocas a la otra ribera e inspeccionando sus hendiduras -¡Es un cuchillo!-

-¿Cu-cuchillo?- Usopp alzó la cabeza como Suricata al escuchar ese último grito – ¿D-di-dijiste cu-cuchillo? Dime que es una mentira por favor- cruzó el rio como rayo salpicando agua por todas partes hasta alcanzar al hibrido.

-Lo que faltaba- Zoro se sobó la nuca imaginando que otra vez tendría que lidiar con un novato paranoico y un hombre reno psicótico – ¡Hey mujer, apúrate que encontraron un cuchillo!- tuvo que señalarle a la morena que se estaba quedando atrás por andar ahondando en sus "teorías".

-¡Si es un cuchillo!- chilló Usopp mientras cogía el arma, lo peor es que no era un cuchillo de cocina o para preparar carne, sino era un cuchillo de supervivencia, hecho para apuñalar.

-Permíteme verlo- Zoro se acercó para revisar si era el cuchillo de combate favorito de Luffy, lo tomó y la respuesta la dio al instante y en voz alta –Esta arma no pertenece a Luffy-.

-E-entonces es del a-a-a- Usopp estaba por entrar a otra de sus crisis de terror. Zoro ya hacia una mueca de disgusto esperándose la explosión del narigón.

Por suerte Robin se entrometió justo a tiempo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y consolándolo –Primero que nada no estamos seguros de que sea precisamente un asesino con quien se metió Luffy, en segundo lugar no hay pruebas de que Luffy haya sido apuñalado por tal arma-.

Usopp se restableció a su estado default de chico nervioso. Zoro sintió un gran alivio.

-Bien Chopper, continuemos adelante, probablemente encontremos más pistas conforme sigamos las huellas-.

-Solo espera Luffy, tu fiel asistente Usopp descubrirá el misterio y te rescatará del enemigo- proclamó Usopp tomándose más meritos de los que le correspondían y otra vez salió a toda máquina siguiendo las huellas que ahora llevaban hacia un monte.

-Créanme que lo soporto mas mentiroso que psicótico- les dijo él en estos momentos capitán Zoro guardando el cuchillo.

-Fufu, sin duda que si- rió por lo bajo Robin –Por cierto, ese cuchillo es de empuñadura pequeña. Mi hipótesis ha aumentado su grado de certeza- dijo haciendo unos apuntes en su cuadernillo, muy emocionada con la investigación. Por eso le encantaba el trabajo de campo, siempre había descubrimientos con los cuales emocionarse.

Miró a su guardaespaldas, tan frio y tenso. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que se emocionaba resolviendo misterios o logrando descubrimientos en la salvaje naturaleza. Aunque bueno, nunca se sabe, hoy mismo lo había hecho interesarse en la botánica local leyéndole fragmentos de la bitácora de Norland.

Prosiguieron a subir el monte, con el ágil Chopper al frente trepando con la facilidad de una cabra montesa. No pasaría mucho para que volviera a perder el control debido a sus instintos animales. Pero esta vez se dejó llevar mucho por su nariz.

-¡Hey Chopper, no te precipites!-

Ni la advertencia del espadachín del grupo detuvo al hombre animal de que trepara acelerado hasta la cima del monte, superando incluso a Usopp que si bien había partido primero era torpe para escalar.

-No pueden ni tomar la mínima precaución ¡Estamos en un maldito territorio enemigo!- maldijo Zoro y sin siquiera pensarla solo por puro impulso de la urgencia tomó inesperadamente a Robin de la mano, cuando ella estaba muy concentrada en otros detalles.

-Zoro- pronunció con tono de sorpresa (pero sin gritar como Usopp y Zoro) al sentir su mano siendo rodeada por la de su protector. Incluso sintió que por poco y se le subía el color a las mejillas.

-No hay tiempo de distracciones, alcancemos a esos dos antes de que se rompan una pata o algo- dijo brusco como él solo, jalando a la doctora consigo, matando el momento de desconcierto.

No les tomó mucho alcanzar la cima y localizar al reno de pie en un peñasco, olfateando y alzando la cabeza hacia arriba.

Al ver a Chopper sobre ese peñasco, Usopp no se aguantó las ganas -He aquí, el rey Renón- exclamó Usopp en alusión a la película del Rey León.

Robin rió grácilmente llevándose un par de dedos a los labios. Zoro puso una cara de pocos amigos, nada entretenido con el comentario.

-¿Qué? Solo trato de alivianar la tensión- se justificó Usopp, estaba tan perturbado que necesitaba hacerse el tonto para no caer en la desesperación total.

-Lo sabía, tenía que ser ese olor ¡Es sangre!-

La revelación del rastreador Chopper dejó a todos fríos, Robin se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, Zoro mostró la dentadura en una dura expresión facial y Usopp empezó a sudar profusamente.

-Esa sangre ¿Es de Luffy?- preguntó el aterrado Usopp.

-No sabría decírtelo, nunca antes olfatee el aroma de la sangre de Luffy- respondió el igualmente consternado Chopper.

-Necesito ver la escena- demandó Zoro yendo a acercarse al peñasco (Llevándose consigo a Robin sin darse cuenta, su mano simplemente no quería soltarla).

Si, había rastros de sangre en el peñasco y no solo eso, una pistola completaba la escena del crimen -Beretta 96 calibre 9mm, bastante cuidada y con la cámara vacía de casquillos- identificó el arma sin siquiera tener que cogerla.

-¿Pero que no Luffy usa una Magnum? Oh, oh no- Usopp cayó de rodillas destrozado –Acribillaron a Luffy- dijo con voz quebrada y actitud derrotista.

-¿¡De verdad!?- exclamó Chopper mientras se hacia una imagen mental en la que una sombra oscura de brillantes ojos rojos y sonrisa maligna acribillaba sin misericordia a Luffy descargándole toda la carga.

-¡No se atrevan a empezar de nuevo! ¿Acaso ven tirado el cuerpo de Luffy por algún lado?- regañó Zoro alzándoles la voz e impidiéndoles que empezaran a chillar. Hombre reno y aspirante a explorador negaron con un movimiento de cabeza, inmutados por la imponente presencia del mercenario -¡Entonces avancen y sigan el rastro de sangre, maldita sea!-

-¡Si señor!- respondieron de forma casi militar y entonces procedieron a irse de bajada por el monte, con la nariz de Chopper como guía.

Zoro gruñó al contemplar fijamente la sangre en el suelo -No perdonaré al tipo que se ha atrevido a herir a Luffy, en cuanto lo encuentre lo cortaré-

-Así que al final usted es como el maduro hermano mayor del grupo, no conocía esa faceta de usted- dijo la oportuna Robin.

Sentir la voz de la mujer tan cerca de sus oídos lo sacó de su estado refunfuñón – ¡Woah! ¿Qué haces tan cerca?- preguntó como si la razón no fuera tan obvia.

-Y esa preocupación en sus ojos…realmente al mercenario Zoro le preocupa Luffy tanto como lo hacen sus escandalosos hermanitos menores, si no es que mas- añadió con una sinceridad que sorprendía, cuando se lo proponía, ella podía ser muy contundente al expresarse.

-Calla, no malinterpretes y no te me pegues tanto que me desconcentro- habló mostrándose defensivo y duro con ella, casi como si quisiera repelerla.

Como se podía prever, a Robin no le afectó en lo mas mínimo -Eso es a lo que llaman "orgullo de guerrero"- observó su mano aprisionada por la de Zoro –Esta bien, tomaré distancia, pero he de pedirle que antes suelte mi mano-

-¿Eh? Ah, s-si- Zoro se quedó confundido y penosamente tuvo que obedecerla ¿Cuándo demonios la había tomado de la mano? Que fastidio ¡Tomarse de la mano es algo que hacen las estúpidas parejitas cursis adolescentes! Otra vez quedaba en vergüenza por culpa de su tonta mano izquierda –"_Esta mano mañosa ¿Qué no se quedó contenta con manosearle un pecho a la doctora? Solo me está haciendo quedar como un tonto_"- pensó echándole la culpa a esa parte de su cuerpo.

Robin como si nada hubiera pasado ya estaba analizando el peñasco -El objetivo de Luffy probablemente logró herirlo levemente, supongo que "él" es una persona bastante hábil, o quizás debería de ir llamándole "ella"- decía mientras recogía del suelo un trozo de largo cabello color naranja natural (evidencia que nadie había alcanzado a percibir)

-De que estás hablando mujer- fue lo único que pudo decir el confundido Zoro

–Y tiene un tipo de cabello exótico, ahora el interés de Luffy por esa persona tiene más sentido. Tiene sus gustos especiales nuestro capitán- sonrió con ligera picardía guardando el cabello en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

-"_Siempre encuentra detalles que todos pasamos por alto, esta mujer es inteligente, es…_"- su orgullo no lo dejó decir "sorprendente". El no era uno de esos idiotas que andan halagando cosas tan pequeñas. Solo habían dos cosas que le llegaban al centro de su ser y eran el sake y una buena pelea de espadas.

Pero Robin estaba segura de que estaba atinando en encontrar nuevas facetas en la personalidad de su protector-"_El tigre no es tan salvaje como aparenta, si bien su espíritu es el de un orgulloso y formidable hombre de guerra, en el fondo se preocupa mucho por los suyos. Ahora entiendo por qué Luffy le tiene tanta confianza_"-

No negaría que hasta ella, una mujer que por naturaleza y por las desgracias de la vida era desconfiada, se consideraba segura al lado de él mercenario.

Aun cuando él estaba cuidándola por compromiso, se sentía en confianza con él, tanto que por momentos era como si se pudiera liberar de las cadenas que día a día la aprisionan, permitiéndole abrirse, explayarse, ser ella misma y sentirse feliz.

Interesante, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cómoda con una persona desde Jaguar D. Saulo, que intrigante.

-Fufu-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Zoro otra vez defensivo.

-No solo se ríe en base de cosas que causan gracia. Continuemos – se adelantó para seguir el camino de los dos miembros más jóvenes del equipo.

Zoro maldijo una vez más, sintiéndose como un completo perdedor. Podía cargarse a cien hombres con su sola katana (De hecho ya lo había hecho en el Monte Whisky, la guarida de unos traficantes ilegales), pero no era capaz de entender nada sobre una sencilla, inofensiva chica nerd. Humillante.

Para cuando habían bajado, había otra sorpresa; un bastón de combate hecho trizas; una prueba más de que Luffy se había enfrascado en un duro combate. Los rastros de sangre eran constantes e indicarían el camino hacia el capitán. Todos trataban de ser positivos, pero en sus corazones ya estaban empezando a temer por el joven explorador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la red de cavernas 17:40 hrs<strong>_

-¡Woah, estas cavernas son más grandes de lo que imaginaba!- exclamaba Luffy dentro de una bóveda mientras se paraba en una plataforma natural de roca y observaba con ayuda de su linterna un lago subterráneo abajo y unas enormes estalagmitas en el techo –Shishishi, como quisiera que Usopp estuviera aquí para ver esto-

Al percatarse de lo que justo acababa de decir, se quedó serio y empezó a sobarse el mentón –Por cierto, ahora que lo digo ¿Cómo estarán Usopp y los demás? Los extraño-

Por andar enfrentando a la ladrona había llegado a olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero la verdad es que ahora se había separado mucho del grupo y lo peor es que no traía la radio para comunicarse con ellos –Ah maldición, Zoro me va a matar cuando se entere de me alejé y me puse a pelearme con la ladrona- lamentó quejosamente sobándose la sien.

-Todo por ese tipo misterioso que me tiró por el acantilado, en cuanto lo encuentre le patearé el trasero- chocó ambos puños echando aire por las fosas nasales –Aunque antes para empezar debo saber quién era, jaja-

Tras dejar escapar su risa tonta, se dio la vuelta. Ya se encargaría de esas cosas después, ahora lo que le importaba era demostrarle a esa sucia ratera quien era mejor, encontraría el mejor tesoro/mineral/reliquia y entonces a ella no le quedaría más que llorar como una bebita recién nacida y admitir que él era el mejor y que estaba destinado a ser el rey de la exploración.

Y de pasada conocería el nombre de ella.

Empezó a correr por los corredores de las cavernas, hiperactivo y atento a sus alrededores ocasionalmente echándole miradas de reojo a su brújula de mano para no perderse. Decidido se hacía prometerse a sí mismo que no se mostraría débil ante ella de nuevo, que no volvería a dudar. Así cuando rescatase a Ace le mostraría que nunca tuvo una debilidad por esa fastidiosa mujer.

-¡Solo espera y verás quien soy ladronaaaaaaaa! ¡Pronto vas a llorar!- gritó a todo pulmón haciendo eco en las cavidades terrestres.

* * *

><p><em>Pasando a con Nami<em>

A diferencia del mugiwara, la inteligente ladrona caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a través de las cavernas, guiándose con su GPS de alta definición y un mapa que iba dibujando conforme avanzaba para así no perderse.

Hasta el momento podía concluir dos cosas:

Una era que la red de cavernas era muy extensa y laberíntica, cualquier inexperto podría perderse.

La segunda era que si bien era posible que hubiera algo valioso en las cavernas (principalmente algún mineral valioso en bruto), había pocas probabilidades de encontrarle en esta serie de cuevas, mucho menos en el espacio de una hora, tal como había quedado con Luffy.

_¡Solo espera y verás quien soy ladronaaaaaaaa! ¡Pronto vas a llorar!_

Ese escandaloso Monkey D, parecía tener energía ilimitada y un optimismo inquebrantable. Pero vaya zonzo que era ¿Realmente creía que encontraría un tesoro? Ingenuo, realmente era un iluso, pero más inocente había sido al aceptar jugar con ella y creerle que no metería una manita en los asuntos.

-Luffy, Luffy Luffy, reitero que me agrada tu actitud, podrías ser un buen motivador si te dedicaras a ello- admitió mientras buscaba algo en particular entre sus pertenencias –Pero elegiste muy mal con quien meterte, a mí nadie me puede superare en intelecto, nadie me puede capturar, mucho menos humillar y nadie, absolutamente nadie será capaz de hacerme llorar de nuevo- encontró lo que buscaba y lo alzó a la luz de su lámpara para observarle; era una reluciente pieza de rubí perfectamente tallado –Es hora de finalizar este juego-

* * *

><p><em>Pasando con Luffy<em>

-¿Eso eso lo que creo que es?- Luffy abría los ojos bien grandes y apuntando el haz de su lámpara al frente observaba con curiosidad un pequeño reflejo color rojo a lo lejos –Yo…lo he encontrado- sonrió con esperanza, comenzando a acercarse a la bóveda en la que percibía ese brillo, aumentando su rapidez a cada metro que recorría, hasta llegar a correr -¡Lo es!-

Como había sospechado desde que lo vio a distancia, era una joya, esta era muy hermosa, solo que estaba atorada entre unas rocas de una pared que no se veía para nada estable. Un movimiento en falso y todo el material se le vendrían encima en un deslave.

-Si la retiro despacio no pasará nada-

Se acercó y puso su mano izquierda sobre la pared, sintiendo su textura y comprobando que de verdad esa pared podría venirse abajo a la más mínima perturbación. Incluso con solo presionar un poco, se venían abajo pequeñas piedrecillas y polvo.

Sin quitar la mano de sobre la pared, cerró los ojos e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones, entonces exhaló lentamente y abrió de vuelta sus parpados, dirigiendo su mano derecha a la joya incrustada y la rodeó con sus dedos y entonces con cuidado la jaló. La pared hizo un grave chirrido.

-Solo un poco mas- empezó a aplicar más fuerza, sin perder la concentración, listo para en cualquier momento reaccionar de emergencia por si las dudas y es que conforme mas desencajaba la gema, mas crujía la pared y mas residuos se le venían encima.

-Vamos- le faltaba muy poco para sacarla, pero ahora era cuando más se oponía a salir, era casi como si esa joya aun tan pequeña fuera la que daba soporte a tal masa, pero se aferró a sacarla y en un movimiento firme y cuidadoso a la vez la retiró de una vez por todas.

Tras un inicial rechinado fuerte, la pared…

-Uff- suspiró relajándose de vuelta, fue solo una amenaza que nunca se volvió realidad, resultó ileso.

–Lo he logrado- victorioso observó la hermosa pieza de rubí que tenía la peculiaridad de estar muy procesada, casi siempre los minerales se les encontraba en bruto. Cerró la palma de su mano en un puño protegiendo lo que sería la prueba de su victoria y en su otra mano sacó su confiable brújula, la cual le indicaría el camino y entonces dio sus primeros pasos vuelta atrás. Regresando para salir de la bóveda con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces a sus espaldas se escuchó un ruido estruendoso ¡Y toda la pared se empezó a desmoronar de la nada! Volteó hacia atrás y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta no ser más que un punto, la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo le dio el impulso para correr por su vida y dar un agónico salto con el que se salvaría de ser enterrado por los materiales.

Sintió una piedra golpearle en la espalda y unas cuantas más en los pies, enseguida un enorme peso a sus espaldas y finalmente su vista se fue nublando hasta perder todos sus sentidos por unos instantes.

Lo primero que vio al recuperarse fue una nube de polvo frente a sí mismo, conforme su vista se fue regresando varias cosas fueron aclarándose ante él, su mano izquierda estirada hasta el frente y con la palma aun abierta, su brújula tirada unos centímetros más al frente y su sombrero preferido a varios metros a su derecha.

No sentía su espalda y sus piernas y sus oídos estaban ocupados en un sonido agudo que le impedía escuchar algún sonido ambiental

Tosió descontroladamente por algunos momentos y cerrando un ojo estiró su mano hacia su brújula –Debo continuar- se dijo a sí mismo, pero su cara se volvió de sorpresa al ver que por más que se esforzaba no alcanzaba a recoger su guía -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

Ahora aconteció todos sus otros sentidos fueron aclarándose superando la sacudida, sintiendo así un enorme peso a sus espaldas que le impedían respirar con facilidad –Ugh ¡Grraaa!- gritó haciendo esfuerzo intentando moverse, pero no podía, lo único que podía mover con facilidad era su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad; todo su cuerpo -a excepción de su cuello, su cabeza, su área del omóplato izquierdo y su brazo del mismo lado- estaba sepultado por la avalancha que se le había venido encima de imprevisto.

Volvió a toser, intentó girar el cuello para poder ver cuánto escombro soportaba a sus espaldas. Imposible le resultó lograr tal maniobra, terminó cansándose del cuello y volteándose de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza y golpeándose en el mentón –Maldición- dijo sacando la lengua hacia afuera (como si tuviera mucha sed) -¡Ahhhh!- gritó juntando todas sus fuerzas para intentar alzarse, arrastrarse y cualquier otro movimiento que pudiera sacarlo de la pila de material rocoso. Inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos, eran cientos de kilos los que le aprisionaban, no había manera de salir

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó frustrado golpeando el suelo con su puño libre ¡Justo cuando había estado tan cercas de vencer a la ladrona!

-Miren que tenemos aquí- le llamó una voz procedente del frente de él; una voz demasiado familiar a estas alturas para el "D".

Abrió un ojo y observó ese par de largas piernas blancas que se presentaban frente a su campo visual, fue moviendo su mirada hacia arriba hasta alcanzar muy a duras penas a ver el rostro de quien se le había aparecido en el momento tan crítico -Ladrona-

-¿Pero en qué problemas te has metido Luffy-kun? Oh pobre de ti, otra vez has caído victima de tu propia estupidez- le dijo la jovial mujer de recién cumplidos los dieciocho años de edad.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Ja- Nami se agachó doblando sus rodillas y abrazándose las piernas se le quedó viendo a ese ojo lleno de antagonismo –Aun así, por algo has de haber terminado en este patético estado-

-Es porque encontré una joya, he ganado el juego ladrona- aseguró sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras sarcásticas de su némesis.

-¿De verdad? Oh que pena para mí, muéstramela entonces- le dijo con un rostro de preocupación.

-La tengo aquí, en mi puño derecho- dijo Luffy mientras apretaba la valiosa joya en su puño sepultado bajo las rocas.

-Pues yo no veo ningún puño derecho- dijo con sorna viéndolo con una gran sonrisa –Así que he de suponer que me estás mintiendo, así que no hay trato-.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-¿Qué? Yo creo en lo que veo y eso es un inexperto explorador de segunda sepultado por una pared que el mismo se echó encima- le echó más sal a la herida.

-Yo no me la eché encima despreciable ladrona, yo saqué la joya de la pared con cuidado, no sé cómo se me vino encima ¡No tiene sentido!- justo al gritar percibió una muy leve sonrisa de entretenimiento pintada en el rostro de su enemiga -¡Fuiste tú!-.

-¿Qué dices?- puso una expresión de inocencia en su rostro, pareciendo sorprendida por la acusación.

-Eso lo explicaría todo, que se me viniera encima la pared de la nada y que tu estés aquí ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Fallaste a tu promesa!- le acusó señalándola con su dedo índice.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso de mí!- exclamó (obviamente fingiendo) indignación –Yo quería un competencia limpia, no me eches la culpa de tus burradas- le devolvió el gesto señalándolo a él.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño -¡Tú me echaste la pared encima a mis espaldas!-.

-¿Me viste hacerlo?-

-N-no-

-Entonces no fui yo- Nami se giró dándole la espalda, entonces hizo ademanes –Ahora es claro que tú has perdido el juego, ahora de acuerdo al trato, vas a ceder a mis demandas-

-No he perdido-

–Se digno y admite tu fracaso-.

-Tú eres la que perdió, tengo la joya, hiciste trampa. Yo he ganado- insistió con convencimiento.

-Terco, tus hirientes acusaciones hacia mí me decepcionan hasta el corazón. Ya ríndete de una vez-

-No lo haré- repitió sin dudar ni un poco.

Nami suspiró y entonces intentó ser más clara -Por si no te has dado cuenta estás sepultado ¿Cómo piensas salir de allí?-.

Luffy empezó a gritar, forcejeando con todo su ser para salir, más terminó cansándose y debilitándose, golpeándose el mentón como antes –Sa-sácame de aquí-.

-¡Increíble! ¿El necesitado es el que le da órdenes a quien puede ayudarlo? Esta si no puedo creérmela- dijo sin la más mínima comprensión por el moreno.

-Por favor, sácame de…aquí- dijo mientras respiraba entrecortado recuperando el aliento tras sus esfuerzos.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a salir- le dijo, pero antes de darle la oportunidad de sentir un rayo de esperanza, le trajo a vuelta la realidad de las cosas –Pero antes sométete ante mí-.

-Me niego- reiteró, llegando al mismo punto de siempre.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Nami y apretó un puño –"_Como puede ser tan terco, no tiene sentido común ¡Su salud corre riesgo! Estúpido orgullo de hombre que tiene este Luffy_"- se decidió a dejar las cosas en claro y lo hizo saber expresándose enérgicamente –Te encanta hacer las cosas más complicadas ¡Bien! ¡Que sea a tu manera entonces!- recriminó y entonces colocó su linterna de mano a un lado del chico

Luffy frunció el ceño sospechando algo malo, peor porque estaba a merced de la chica.

-Esta lámpara durará funcionando alrededor de dos horas más, será tu única compañera en este frio lugar- le dijo señalando la linterna de mano que descansaba a un lado del joven –Cuando se apague, entonces yo regresaré para recibir tu rendición, se que para entonces ya habrás reflexionado y concluido que no tienes opción-

-Y por si algún milagro lograras salir de los escombros- observó la brújula de Luffy y la cogió.

-¡Desgraciada bruja, suelta mi brújula! el viejo Rayleigh me la regaló en mi graduación- estalló queriendo hacer algo, pero su incapacidad de hacer algo solo aumentó su enojo.

-No podrás escapar, sin luz ni brújula tu destino será vagar en perdición en esta laberíntica red de cavernas, ahora entenderás más que nunca cuanto dependes de mí. Ya sabes, tú solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas y te sacaré a salvo-

La sola mirada del explorador dio respuesta.

-Ok, nos vemos en dos horas pues mi estimado Luffy-kun- se despidió con actitud traviesa, entonces se dispuso a irse pero vio algo tirado que le llamó la atención –Afuera estará haciendo calor, tomaré prestado esto- fue y alzó el sombrero de paja de Luffy.

-¡El sombrero no! ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero odiosa!- gritaba Luffy forcejeando mas encendido que nunca -¡Te odio, te odio con toda mi alma ladronaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Ignorando los desesperados gritos de odio de Luffy, Nami abandonó la cámara y lo primero con que se encontró fue con que había ocho caminos diferentes que elegir. Luffy idiota, definitivamente estaba perdido, si podía salir no podría guiarse sin brújula (Y quizás sin luz) y si de casualidad lograra salir, era imposible que supiera que camino había tomado ella.

Cabeza dura, era incomprensible que desde un principio no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba al nivel del ingenio de ella. Desde un principio había estado destinado a ser derrotado por ella, como siempre había sido.

Y pensar que en un principio él le dijo que la superaría con _su_ _instinto_, que ingenuo.

Sacando su GPS y su mapa, prosiguió con su camino con el objetivo de abandonar las cavernas, moviéndose con inteligencia no le tomaría mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo encontrar el otro lado de la cueva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos pocos minutos antes<strong>_

-Aquí termina el rastro- hacia saber Tony Chopper, olfateando la última gota de sangre en el ambiente –Mi olfato no me permite detectar ya fracciones más pequeñas de plasma-.

-Está bien, tu ayuda nos ha sido vital Dr. Chopper- le agradeció Robin sobándole en la cabeza.

-Tener un Zoan en el equipo ha cambiado nuestro equipo, eres genial Chopper- le felicitó por igual Usopp.

-¿Eh?- Chopper se transformó a su forma por default (Brain Point) y empezó a bailar –Ustedes cabrones, no me hacen feliz sus palabras haha- reía disfrutando los halagos.

-Ahora tendremos que rastrear a la vieja usanza, Zoro ¿Qué recomiendas? Eh… ¿Zoro?- Usopp se dio cuenta de que el Roronoa ya no iba con el grupo, al mirar al frente y afinar la vista vio al mencionado destrozando helechos a su paso, abriéndose paso por su cuenta -¡Zoro te vas a perder!-.

-Luffy dijo que no debíamos permitir alejarse a más de veinte metros de distancia- comentó Robin en recordatorio.

-¡Los estoy escuchando!- renegó Zoro y a propósito empezó a adelantarse más.

Robin sacó su cuadernillo y empezó a realizar apuntes -"_Desde que lo dejé expuesto en cuanto a sus sentimientos respecto al capitán anda comportándose rebelde. No le gustó que identificara ese lado humano en sí. Interesante, Kenshi-san es un espécimen intrigante_"-

-Robin, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que se desvíe ¡Vamos Chopper!- Usopp no perdió tiempo y fue a la caza del espadachín acompañado de su fiel hombre reno.

-Esta aventura…es excitante- dijo Robin para sí misma y sintiéndose contenta y libre fue a acompañarlos, estaba disfrutando la investigación en la selva, el descifrado de la bitácora de Norland, el rastreo del capitán y su último tema de estudio, la rara especie de nombre "Roronoa Zoro Subotic"

-¡Chicos he encontrado algo!- se escuchó gritar al peliverde

-¡Woah!- gritó Usopp un par de segundos después.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó por igual Chopper.

Sorpresas tras sorpresa, ella no podía pedir más, aceleró su paso hasta encontrarse con el trío contemplando su gran descubrimiento; una caverna localizada a la base de una enorme masa rocosa. Fascinante, hasta la geografía de la selva Shandiana estaba repleta de detalles maravillosos, con qué razón Brook y su gente se habían venido a vivir a este paraíso.

-Se ve tan oscura y profunda- Usopp se acercó y se asomó a las profundidades –Apuesto a que hay montones de minerales raros allí dentro-

-Pero…podría ser territorio de Dark Pluton- añadió Chopper.

-Yo solo puedo decir dos cosas- Zoro se interpuso entre los dos –Que de todos los caminos que pudo haber elegido Luffy, conociéndolo como es de arrojado, este camino es el que ha de haber tomado-.

La confianza con que dijo esas palabras convenció a Usopp y Chopper -¡Entonces ahora solo nos queda entrar!- juntos se lanzaron corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Y la otra cosa es que siento un aura de tensión en ese lugar, algo ha pasado allí dentro…nos esperan peligros- añadió con gran seriedad, apuntando con su Shotgun a la cueva.

Chopper y Usopp se petrificaron como estatuas del miedo que les dio, quedándose a escasos metros de adentrarse.

-Roronoa-san está en lo correcto- corroboró Robin a la vez que les enseñaba la portada de la vieja bitácora –Y Norland lo confirma en su bitácora, esta red de cavernas las bautizó como los túneles infernales-.

-¿T-túneles in-infernales?- tartamudeaban Usopp y Chopper temblorosos y abrazándose mutuamente.

-Así es, Norland perdió a tres miembros de su expedición en este lugar, es propenso a derrumbes e hundimientos. Entrar allí podría ser demasiado riesgoso-.

-Luffy ¿Por qué tenía que haber entrado allí?- lamentó Chopper.

-Luffy está allí, vamos a entrar- decidió Zoro.

-No lo vamos a hacer- le contradijo Robin abriendo la bitácora en una página –Norland indica que la red es muy compleja, de hecho no pudo mapear sus interiores en totalidad-

-Entonces si entramos podríamos perdernos y vagar horas y horas, en riesgo de sufrir un accidente wahhh- chilló Usopp sujetándose la cabeza.

-Pero si pudo localizar sus múltiples entradas- dio vuelta al libro mostrándoles un rustico mapa dibujado a mano en un par de hojas contiguas –Usopp ¿Me harías el favor de mostrarnos el mapa que traemos nosotros?-

-Claro- Usopp sacó de su mochila el rollo y extendiéndolo lo mostró a todos.

-¿Ven la similitud? En ambos mapas está dibujada la misma geometría de esta masa rocosa y los dibujos de Norland arrojan un par de detalles interesante; primero que todas las entradas a excepción de estas están en la parte norte de la formación y en segundo lugar que un ochenta por ciento de estas están el noroeste-.

-Eso significa que, ah ya veo- dijo Usopp sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Wow, Robin es tan inteligente, ahora ya sabemos que hacer- concordó Chopper.

-Eso mismo que están pensando- les confirmó Robin sabiendo que habían captado la idea sobre qué decisión tomar.

Zoro por su lado ya iba entrando a la cueva –Hey, que esperan, entremos de una vez-

-¡Baka! ¿Qué no estabas poniendo atención?- le regañaron Usopp y Chopper poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué?-

-Permítame explicarle Zoro-san, en vez de arriesgarnos y perdernos allí dentro, nos conviene rodear la formación y esperar la salida de Luffy por las entradas localizadas al noroeste, hay un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades que salga por allá, esto suponiendo que no sufra un accidente mortal allí dentro-.

-Eso suena demasiado mórbido- comentó Usopp.

-Luffy tiene mucha experiencia y más que nada instinto de supervivencia, el no morirá- afirmó Zoro.

-Entonces procedamos a rodear la formación, no nos tomará mucho tiempo, no estarnos bajo el mismo riesgo y permaneceremos unidos. Es nuestra mejor apuesta, confió en que daremos pronto con Luffy- el rostro de Robin se tornó tenso –De hecho desde un principio Luffy no ha sido mi mayor preocupación-.

Zoro hacía gestos de fastidio, Usopp y Chopper se volteaban a ver confundidos, esta ocasión sin captar a que se refería la doctora.

-En vista del giro de acontecimientos, es normal perderlo de mente, pero quienes me preocupan más que Luffy son…Sanji y Wiper-.

-¡Ahhhhh los habíamos olvidado ahhhhhhh!- gritaban Usopp y Chopper con la lengua de fuera y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-Sabía que no debíamos de haberlos traído, son un par de molestias- mencionó Zoro negando con la cabeza claramente irritado, pero en su mente había otro tipo de pensamientos –"_¿Y a esta mujer por que le concierne tanto el cocinero pervertido? ¡Me fastidia que ande tanto al pendiente de ese rubio infeliz!_"-.

-Esperemos y no hayan arruinado mas nuestro plan, aunque con estas circunstancias siendo honesta…lo más probable es que Dark Pluton ya sepa de nuestra existencia- añadió por ultimo Robin –Prosigamos con el plan, necesitamos encontrar al capitán antes de discutir que haremos, esperemos que los extraviados regresen con bien al punto de reunión-.

Siguieron a la líder intelectual del grupo, pero Chopper apenas dio unos pasos y volteó hacia atrás, moviendo sus orejitas y fijando su vista en la entrada a la cueva -¿Eh?-

-Anda Chopper no te quedes atrás- le apuró Usopp al ver como se quedaba el renito.

-Si ya voy- respondió no sin antes voltear una última vez a la cueva –"_Me pareció haber escuchado un muy leve sonido…como de rocas cayendo_"- cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza –"_Debe haber sido mi imaginación_"-.

A ninguno de los cuatro les pasaba por la cabeza la mínima idea de que el capitán había sufrido un "accidente" y que en estos precisos momentos se encontraba aplastado por rocas y tierra.

Y otra cosa que sucedía en estos instantes, era que el combate entre un vengativo guerrero y un invasor oriental estaba aproximándose a su culminación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diez kilómetros al oeste de la meseta Ennies<strong>_

-Arghhh- Shura gritaba mientras caía de su ave mutante que se veía envuelta en una explosión.

Y unos diez metros adelante aterrizaba el causante de la explosión, el guerrero Wiper, sereno, armado con su bazooka y casi sin daños físicos del combate.

Mientras caía abrió un ojo contemplando al hombre que le estaba poniendo una paliza -"_Demonios, cuando aniquile a su banda él no era tan fuerte ¿Acaso su odio es tan intenso?_"-.

-Ustedes no son más que basura- dijo Wiper al escuchar como el enemigo y su lanza de combate se impactaban contra el suelo.

Pero Shura no estaba muerto, aun tras haber caído desde gran altura, había caído sobre unas plantas que de alguna manera habían amortiguado el daño -¡Insensatos Shandianos, ustedes no pueden oponerse a la voluntad de Enel-sama!- gritaba mientras se ponía de pie con dificultades utilizando su lanza como apoyo.

Wiper se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo con la mirada -¿Qué sucede? Pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a matar- dijo decepcionado, entonces sonrió burlonamente –Estás aterrorizado, sabes que es tu fin- lanzó su bazooka a un lado y se enfundó un par de dagas -¡Daré tu carne y la de tu gente a las bestias salvajes!- tras gritar se impulsó con su calzado especial, acercándose a gran velocidad a Shura con intenciones asesinas.

-"_Mierda, esto no me puede estar pasando_"- Shura volteó a los cielos contemplando a su ave mutante, esta estaba con vida, pero volaba erráticamente, aturdida por la explosión -¡Inmundo aborigen!- maldijo frustrado no quedándole otra opción más que salir corriendo al encuentro de su enemigo, armado con la lanza.

Ambos contendientes daban un grito de guerra que aumentaba al mismo ritmo que sus velocidades, ambos dirigiéndose a un encuentro frente a frente, jugándose el todo por el todo, apostando sus vidas en un último ataque; guerrero contra militar, dagas Shandianas contra lanza de acero Persa. Solo uno prevalecería

Llego el momento de encontrarse, Wiper le tiró a atacar un corte horizontal, Shura a empalarlo en el pecho.

Pero ni uno ni otro atinaron su ataque, porque en el último instante una tercera figura apareció entre ambos con agilidad interceptándolos. Wiper sintió que recibía una fuerte patada en el mentón y Shura como un puntapié se le hundía en el estomago. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que recibieron ambos que salieron volando en direcciones contrarias, Wiper salió rodando por el suelo hasta que se frenó utilizando sus propulsores en sus pies. Shura fue como proyectil hasta que se impactó contra un árbol.

-_Ya ha sido suficiente con esto_- dijo el tercer combatiente que acababa de entrar de sorpresa.

-Q-quien- Shura no podía ver bien, todo era borroso.

Pero Wiper apretó los dientes identificando quien era el entrometido -¡Tú!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>A las afueras de las cavernas. 18:05 horas<strong>_

-Ah pero que lio- suspiraba una atractiva joven de ropa ajustada, largo cabello naranja y que llevaba un sombrero de paja. Sentada sobre una roca y limpiándose el rostro con un trapo mojado, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con su situación actual.

La cosa era que ahora que estaba ya en tranquilidad, se venía acordando que tenía el pendiente de hacerle una tarea a la pequeña anciana que le había salvado la vida. Si, podía ser una ladrona maestra del engaño, pero sabia ser agradecida.

Como no lo había pensando desde un principio, antes de agarrarse contra el explorador. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de que se le hubiera ido ese detalle, simplemente se había enfrascado sin pensar en una competencia con el o de la liga Grand Line.

-Que onda conmigo, es raro que yo me deje llevar- dijo cruzando los brazos, meditando en todo lo que había hecho en las últimas dos horas; el encuentro con el chico, como lo asustó, la persecución en las lianas, el combate en los vados del rio, la tensión sobre "los hongos del poder", la exploración de las cavernas ¡Que intenso! Con que razón estaba agotada.

Pero eso sí, con todo, se había divertido a lo grande, ni siquiera infiltrarse a una mansión para robar una joya era tan excitante como la aventura que había vivido ¿Y cuál era ese factor de diversión? ¿Qué había hecho las últimas horas tan emocionantes?

Definitivamente el enfrentarse a un joven que tenia la misma pasión por la aventura que ella, su contraparte en el mundo de la aventura, el enérgico Monkey D. Luffy.

Se quitó el sombrero de paja de la cabeza y se le quedó viendo, se le vino a la imaginación esa contagiosa sonrisa que tenía ese chico y todas las locas ocurrencias con las que había salido hoy:

Como olvidar la cara que había puesto cuando tras creer que la iba a tomar por sorpresa fue ella la que le salió por sorpresa asustándolo, haciéndolo gritar un "Woah" y cayendo de sentón. Jaja, de verdad que verlo con esa cara no había tenido precio.

O esas carcajadas que iba dejando salir mientras se columpiaba por las lianas, había sido tan gracioso verlo, era como un monito travieso.

Y qué hay del momento en que le tiró excremento de elefante a la cara cuando se estaba burlando de ella ¡Fue épico!

Y luego todas esas frases con las que había salido.

"_Pronto estarás llorando como un bebé al que le quitaron su paleta_"

"¡_Chica del cabello teñido con fanta!_"

"_Mi misterioso hongo ha desaparecido misteriosamente_"

"_Instinto_"

Era tan gracioso y alocado, tan apasionado por la vida y ese toque tierno e inocente con el que hacia las cosas. Ese Luffy sin duda que era único, nunca había conocido a otra persona con una personalidad así.

-"_Un segundo ¿¡Porque estoy sonriendo!?_"- exclamó en su interior al darse cuenta de que al estar pensando en el idiota se le había pintado una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro ¡Sonriendo por ese idiota!

-Ah que rayos, este cansancio ya me trae toda descompuesta- refunfuñó poniéndose de pie, echándole la culpa de sus pensamientos a su estado físico (Si, no había de otra, eso de estar pensando muy sonriente en Luffy era demasiado anormal)

Pero ya pensando las cosas con claridad…

¿Estaría bien Luffy? Lo había dejado solo atrapado entre los escombros que ella le había echado encima ¿Qué tal si la cosa era más grave y estaba en peligro? ¿Y si había sido una mala idea dejarlo así?

-"_Que ¿Ahora me estoy preocupando por él? ¡Por dios Nami!_"- se tuvo que regañar otra vez.

No tenia por que sonreír con las ocurrencias de Luffy, no tenía por qué preocuparse por Luffy y no tenia porque siquiera pensar en Luffy ¡Maldita sea!

-Ya estuvo, yo no vine a esta selva a jugar, necesito el diamante rosa, quiero el Poneglyph y lo quiero cuanto antes- decidida se puso de pie, sacó su mapa hechizo de la red de las cavernas y emprendió el camino que la llevaría de vuelto a con Luffy –Yo no estoy bajo sus reglas, él tiene que ceder a mis deseos, se me rinde por que se rinde, me va a decir todo lo que sabe sobre el Poneglyph ¡Y cuando quiero algo lo consigo!-.

No duró ni medio minuto cuando se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina, se escuchaba un ruido entre los arboles a sus espaldas, se sentía observada.

-¡Maldición!- se dio la vuelta encontrándose con que una silueta humana se lanzaba hacia ella desde un árbol a gran velocidad, reaccionó sacando la magnum de Luffy y disparando.

Segundos después, ese revolver estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a unas flores silvestres.

Nami yacía en el suelo, tirada boca abajo y con una persona subida a sus espaldas aplicándole una llave en un brazo, sometiéndola con eficacia.

-"_No puedo creerlo, agh_"- enterró las uñas de su mano libre en la tierra.

Nami la ágil y escurridiza ladrona acababa de caer en un solo movimiento, la mujer que nunca en su vida había sido atrapada era dominada por completo

¿Quién era esa "bestia salvaje" que había sido capaz de capturarla con tal facilidad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y en las instalaciones de Dark Pluton <strong>_

-Entonces ambos se dirigen hacia acá-

-…-

-Excelente, es un buen reporte-

-…-

-Sí, regresa cuanto antes, necesito que vengas a ver algo, no quiero que ninguno de los cuatro se vayan a perder el primer paso hacia la divinidad-

-…-

-De acuerdo, tendré listo un escuadrón medico preparado para que te atienda, Shura-

Terminó la transmisión y colocó su radio con entalladuras de oro sobre su escritorio de Caoba refinado. La expresión de autosatisfacción en el rostro de Enel decía todo sobre lo que sentía respecto a lo que había escuchado.

Subiendo lo pies al escritorio empezó a alardear -Yahaha, siempre supe que llegaría el día en que recibiría lo que realmente merezco en este mundo. Ese par de Teach y Crocodile, unirme a ellos ha sido la mejor inversión que he hecho-

-Ho ho, pronto ellos dos serán los que estarán agradeciendo que usted se haya unido al grupo-

-Son unos ciegos, no pueden darse cuenta de que tienen un dios entre ellos-

-God Enel-sama-

El dictador del medio oriente observó complacido a sus tres hombres de confianza presentes en su cuarto personal; Satori, Ohm y Gedatsu.

-Ahora es momento de que reciban mis indicaciones, primero tú Ohm, ve preparando una cuadrilla militar para recibir a nuestro invitado-

-Si mi lord, recibiré al hombre de los cielos- asintió Ohm, un fornido hombre calvo, de vestimenta militar y lentes oscuros que como arma portaba un sable persa.

-No, me refiero al _otro_ invitado- le corrigió Enel dejándolo en confusión –Y tu Gedatsu, umm…- se le quedó viendo con desconfianza –Ve y haz un perímetro- le dio una tarea arbitraria e innecesaria.

-Si Enel-sama, pero…no veo nada-

Resultaba que Gedatsu tenía los ojos rodados y no podía ver nada.

-Ahora tu Satori, ve a las celdas y toma al prisionero numero ciento veintitrés, Portgas D. Ace- dio la ultima orden al último de sus sacerdotes militares.

El trío de subordinados se pasmaron con la última indicación.

-Si ¿Por qué esperar más? Ahora que no está Teach, es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar ya haha-

La maléfica risa de Enel y las expresiones de aprobación en los sacerdotes solo podían presagiar cosas malas.

Un plan maestro se cocía en la organización Dark Pluton.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, otro capítulo largo (Gomen, no puedo evitarlo, quizás para la próxima puedo sacar algo más corto y condensado)<p>

Me atrevo a decir que probablemente estén dos cosas en su cabeza, una buena y una mala. La buena ¡Que Usopp sigue vivo! La mala…que no se usaran los hongos afro.

Pero no se me aceleren, esos hongos que están en manos de Luffy y Nami si llegaran a ser utilizados, tendrán un papel muy importante (inserte música de suspenso)

¿Quién ha atacado a Nami? ¿Será el mismo sujeto misterioso que atacó a Luffy? Para empezar ¿Quién es este?

Sin Nami y sin su equipo en las cavernas ¿Cómo saldrá Luffy de su difícil situación?

¿Qué hay del encuentro entre Wiper y Shura con la entrada de un tercer elemento?

¿Qué habrá pasado con Sanji? ¿Y Franky? ¿Desentrañará Zoro el misterio de Nico Robin? ¿Qué planea exactamente Enel?

Muchas preguntas, las respuestas se responderán pronto…o quizás no. Como me dijo mi viejo amigo Gabe Logan "las cosas no son lo que parecen" esperen sorpresas.

Agradezco los reviews, sigan apurándome para que actualice jeje, a veces solo así me movilizo. Nos vemos espero y pronto.


	14. La novia de Luffy

Disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda<em>

_Anteriormente:_

_Tras encontrar a Usopp con vida tras el ataque de un enemigo desconocido, el equipo de exploración liderado por Zoro se ha dirigido a rastrear al capitán Luffy._

_Luffy por su parte ha continuado su reñido enfrentamiento contra su rival Nami, culminando en que cayera en una treta de la ladrona, terminando sepultado bajo las rocas en una cueva, sin posibilidades de salir. No obstante, un tiempo después Nami ha sido atacada por sorpresa siendo sometida por una ágil figura humana._

_Por otro lado, la pelea entre Wiper y Shura se ha visto detenida por un tercer elemento al que el guerrero Shandiano ha reconocido._

_En las instalaciones de Dark Pluton, Enel ha puesto en marcha un plan que lo llevará a alcanzar "la divinidad", mandando llamar al prisionero Portgas D. Ace, una parte vital de sus designios._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 14: La novia de Luffy**

-¡Luffy, responde Luffy!- gritaba Usopp ya con voz afónica de tantas veces que había repetido las desesperadas exclamaciones.

No menos apremiado, Zoro iba al frente, abriéndose paso entre la maleza con ayuda de su katana.

-Es inútil- Usopp terminó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, decaído de animos –Ya hemos encontrado algunas salidas de la red de cavernas y no hay rastro de Luffy- expresó entre respiros entrecortados –Chopper ¿No detectas algún aroma?-.

El pequeño olfateó el ambiente –No logro detectar algo en particular, lo siento-

-No te disculpes, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, si estamos aquí es por ti- le animó el joven brasileño –Oye Robin- se quedó observando a la científica que ya desde hace tiempo que mostraba calma y relajación, como si no le preocupara mucho el extravío del capitán.

-Doctor Chopper, quizás podrías intentar detectar sustancias que no sean fluidos corporales- aconsejó, tomó una pausa y con una leve sonrisa prosiguió –Quizás intentar rastrear hormonas, feromonas para ser exactos-

-¿Feromonas?- el narizón parpadeó dos veces consecutivas, ahondando en su mente para recordar de qué se trataba todo –Pero según recuerdo, eh, se supone que esas hormonas son liberadas durante el enamoramiento-.

-Feromonas ¡Eso es! Mi olfato es sensible a detectar hormonas, las puedo rastrear a kilómetros de distancia, déjenme probar- Chopper emocionado empezaba a olfatear el ambiente.

Usopp se interpuso entre Robin y Chopper -¡Un minuto ustedes dos! No tiene sentido, Luffy está en una situación de peligro ¿Qué tendrían que ver las feromonas?-

-¡Ah es verdad, no lo había pensado de esa manera!- exclamó Chopper abriendo los parpados por completo y sacando la lengua debido a la sorpresa.

-Fufu- Robin rió conservadoramente, entretenida con la conversación.

Usopp se irritó -Oi Robin, no te rías, esto es asunto serio-

-Vaya, yo nunca dije que las feromonas tenían que ser precisamente de Luffy- corrigió alzando el dedo índice y sonriendo levemente.

-P-pero ¡Luffy está en riesgo! ¿Feromonas? ¡Nada que ver!-.

-¿Realmente está bajo peligro en estos momentos? ¿Hemos comprobado al cien por ciento que Luffy está luchando a muerte? Quizás estemos equivocados en nuestras suposiciones- la morena avanzó dejando al par de varones atrás, totalmente confundidos.

-Robin- la mirada de Chopper era de preocupación.

-Espera Robin, algo sabes y no nos lo quieres decir, puedo verlo en esa cara de niña traviesa que estás haciendo- dedujo el narizón yendo a ponerle la mano en el hombro para detenerla –Tu eres muy lista, dinos cuál es tu suposición-

-Es solo una hipótesis, aun no tiene el suficiente marco científico como para considerarla una suposición- volteó a verlos de lado –Pero si en verdad les interesa, no puedo dejarlos en duda-con el dedo índice les hizo una señal de que se acercaran, cuando el par de curiosos siguieron la instrucción, prosiguió –Tomando en cuenta la información que tengo de Luffy, así como unas observaciones de campo, existe la posibilidad de que Luffy en realidad esté…-

La voz de la investigadora se vio interrumpida por un par de potentes ruidos que hicieron retumbar la paz de la selva, provocando que aves salieran volando de los arboles, que Chopper se acurrucara aterrorizado que Usopp se fuera de sentón y empezara a temblar y que la expresión de Robin se volviera seria.

Había sido el sonido de dos potentes detonaciones, dos disparos de arma de fuego que a juzgar por la intensidad sonora, no habían sido descargados muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Por eso decía que era una hipótesis- Robin se acomodó el sombrero y se quedó observando en la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido.

Usopp y Chopper en cambio se voltearon a ver por unos segundos y entonces se abrazaron el uno al otro, entrando en pánico – ¡Noooooooo Luffy!-.

-Efectivamente, si tales detonaciones de alguna manera llegasen a impactar a Luffy, probablemente el estará tirado en un charco de sangre mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente, para luego sumirse en la oscuridad de la muerte- dijo Robin con calma y seriedad.

Usopp y el reno enmudecieron unos instantes imaginando la escena, tras lo cual se aterraron aun más y empezaron a chillar.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Robin extrañada, viendo como los dos nerviosos se marchaban trastabillando, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, gritando el nombre de Zoro. Era como si se dirigieran al peliverde en busca de protección.

El Roronoa precisamente estaba trepado en un árbol, de pie sobre una gruesa ramificación, observando al horizonte.

-¡Zoro, Zoro!- Chopper corrió a aferrarse del tronco del árbol, como si quisiera trepar, claro que sus pezuñas no se lo permitían

-¡Mataron a Luffy!- chilló Usopp tirándose de rodillas.

Zoro no prestó mínima atención a los jóvenes, inmóvil no quitaba la vista del frente -Ese sonido…fueron los disparos de un revolver, calibre .44- apretó los puños en evidente tensión mental –Fue la arma de Luffy-.

-E-e-entonces-

-Luffy solo dispara su arma cuando es estrictamente necesario hacerlo, cuando hay riesgo de muerte- Zoro desenvainó su espada y entonces elevó su voz -¡Ese maldito asesino, en cuanto le haya hecho daño a Luffy!- enfurecido bajó de un salto aterrizando con firmeza en el suelo y finalizó su declaración -¡Lo cortaré en dos!-.

-E-espera Zoro, no nos dejes ah- lloró Chopper al ver como el mercenario salía corriendo alterado y listo para entrar en combate, abandonando al grupo.

-¡Zorooooo!- gritó Usopp en vano, ya que el espadachín maestro se alejaba corriendo velozmente hasta meterse a la frondosidad de la selva –Mierda, lo que menos debemos de hacer en estos momentos es separarnos…somos más vulnerables así ¿Por qué nos estamos fragmentando? Es como si…como si alguien quisiera separarnos…separarnos para luego…ma-matarnos uno por u-uno-.

Chopper empezó a temblar al oír las palabras de Usopp ¿Y si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo?

-Chicos, recuerden lo que les dije de las suposiciones- Robin acudió en socorro de sus compañeros que estaban por caer en una severa crisis nerviosa –No se les puede creer por completo, hasta que la hipótesis es comprobada-.

-Robin, tú-

-Mantengan la calma, tenemos que afrontar la situación juntos y con madurez- fijó sus ojos azules en el camino que había tomado su protector –Roronoa-san es propenso a extraviarse, si lo dejamos irse nuestros problemas se duplicaran-.

-Es verdad, Luffy nos dijo que no lo dejáramos alejarse más de veinte metros- recordó Chopper.

Usopp se alzó, centrándose en la situación tal como aconsejó Robin -Vamos, tenemos que seguirle el rastro antes de que se nos pierda más, suficiente problema es con Luffy como para tener que andar buscando a Zoro-.

-Bien, avancemos- Robin tomó la delantera, armándose con su pistola de mano para ir a la segura.

Conjeturas, cada uno de los cuatro tenían diferentes suposiciones sobre qué había sucedido. Pero las cosas en realidad eran muy distintas a como las imaginaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos antes, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, a eso de las dieciocho horas<strong>_

Ese cabeza dura de Luffy, esta vez tenía que haber aprendido la lección, ya llevaba buen rato sepultado bajo los escombros en esa oscura y húmeda caverna. Si tenía el más mínimo cerebro, era para que ya admitiera que no podía con ella; la mejor ladrona del mundo.

Precisamente eso era el detalle más burdo; ella es la _mejor _ladrona del planeta ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse preocupada por ese bobo explorador? No tenía lógica.

Bueno, tampoco es que ella fuera tan maldita como para dejarlo como lo había dejado. Ella lo había hecho caer en la trampa, pero no para dejarlo morir de sed y hambre (Y claro que era imposible que el muchacho pudiera salir por si solo de debajo del montón de rocas)

Pero no, no se sentía culpable, no se arrepentía, eso le pasaba por andarse pasando de la raya con ella ¿Capturarla? Ni en sus sueños.

-Bien, es hora de hacer razonar a ese idiota- sacó el croquis de la red de cavernas que ella misma había trazado y empezó a planear la ruta que la llevaría más rápido al Monkey –Me va a tener que decir todo lo que sabe sobre el Poneglyph-

El Poneglyph; su mayor anhelo, en eso si le gustaba pensar, le emocionaba imaginar el momento en que tuviera esa preciosa joya entre sus manos. Le iba a rendir muchísimo; acabar con Arlong, mejorar la aldea, hasta le sobraría dinero para darse un bien merecido lujo, de hecho no le caería mal un tratamiento de belleza, tantas aventuras salvajes ya habían cobrado factura en su piel, cabello y uñas, pero más que nada quería arreglarse esa horrenda y antiestética cicatriz en su espalda ¡Todo por culpa de ese estúpido hombre lobo!

Repentinamente salió de sus razonamientos, ya que una incómoda sensación se hizo presente en su pecho, esa sensación de que estaba siendo observada; haciendo gala de sus reflejos gatunos se armó con el revólver que había tomado prestado de Luffy y se giró ciento ochenta grados para inspeccionar a sus espaldas, apuntando en todo momento con el arma, lista para disparar a cualquier objetivo moviente.

Observó de un lado a otro, con rápidos movimientos de sus ojos y sin parpadear.

No había absolutamente nada.

Suspiró relajándose y se acomodó el sombrero de paja (otra posesión de Luffy), al final no había sido más que su imaginación –"_Eso me pasa por andar pensando en aquel monstruo_"- dijo en sus adentros, reviviendo la imagen de la bestia inhumana.

Ye meditando en ese tema, le surgió una pregunta que debía de haberse hecho mucho antes ¿Qué habría sido de la otra bestia? Si, ese brutal hombre leopardo. Si aun estaba suelto en la selva (lo cual era altamente probable), entonces podía significar un enorme problema; esas bestias tenían un olfato súper desarrollado.

-"_Sería arriesgado enfrentar a uno más de esos_"-

Con ingenio había logrado matar al hombre lobo y eso que casi le había costado la vida. Lo peor de todo es que esos híbridos pertenecían sin duda a los "tipos malos", los que tenían el Poneglyph. Eso sin contar que tenían un francotirador maestro que había sido capaz de matar a Fullbody aun yendo en la avioneta en movimiento.

Hombres y monstruos excepcionales para proteger la joya más valiosa de Francia.

Ya no se sentía tan segura de poder robar el Poneglyph con la misma facilidad que había robado el diamante rosa a la familia Tenryubito. Era un tremendo riesgo el que iba a tomar, uno como nunca antes había llevado.

Y tenía que hacerlo sola. Nami contra una organización de criminales. Una contra todos.

Trabajar sola tiene la ventaja de no tener que compartir las ganancias. Pero he aquí la desventaja; sin un equipo de apoyo, las situaciones se complican. En esta aventura en particular no le hubiese caído mal un equipo a sus órdenes.

_Crack_

Un sonido seco en los arboles a sus espaldas, la sensación de ser observada nuevamente y un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-¡Maldición!- se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que una figura humana se impulsaba del árbol hacia ella a gran velocidad con intenciones ofensivas, instintivamente alzó el revólver magnum y dejó salir dos disparos sin tener oportunidad de apuntar con claridad.

Sintió un fuerte impacto, cayó al suelo con fuerza y por un par de segundos se sintió conmocionada, desconectada debido al choque.

Había fallado los disparos.

Cuando se recuperó, sintió un peso a sus espaldas, estaba boca abajo y su brazo derecho estaba doblado a su espalda, era el agarre de una mano aplicándole una llave para someterla, no se podía mover. Abrió los parpados, y con su vista a nivel de suelo, observó el sombrero de paja tirado a su izquierda a escasos treinta centímetros de su rostro mientras que a un par de metros al frente de ella estaba la pistola descansando al lado de unas flores silvestres –"_He sido sometida de un solo movimiento ¿Cómo es posible?_"-

Pero había algo más en su campo de visión, era un objeto pequeño que relucía bajo los rayos del sol en un esplendoroso color rojo, ese tono rojizo le era tan familiar.

De hecho, en las cuevas, ella había contemplado ese color en el objeto personal de ella.

_-Es hora de finalizar este juego- decía mientras sostenía una pieza de rubí perfectamente, aluzándola con su lámpara. La carnada para hacer caer a Luffy…_

A Luffy…

Luffy…

Sintió su corazón sobresaltarse y clavó las uñas de su mano libre en la tierra con gran frustración –_"No puedo creerlo, agh"_-.

Nunca antes nadie había podido capturar a la gata ladrona, pero hoy era sometida completamente y por quien menos podía considerar capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Como lo hiciste! ¡Cómo!- gritó fuera de control, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, como negando que fuera posible su caída ante "ese".

No recibió respuesta, solo escuchaba los jadeos a su espalda.

-¡Respóndeme!- exclamó demandando respuesta a lo que consideraba una imposibilidad. Los recuerdos de los acontecimientos en las cavernas aun estaban frescos en su mente.

_-Miren que tenemos aquí- le decía con prepotencia a la vez que miraba al explorador que estaba sepultado casi completamente por un montón de rocas y tierra -¿Pero en qué problemas te has metido Luffy-kun? Oh pobre de ti, otra vez has caído victima de tu propia estupidez-_

-¡Tenías cientos de kilos de escombro a tus espaldas, solo tenias libre tu cabeza y un brazo! No debías de poder escapar sin mi ayuda ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!- preguntó casi como si recriminara.

_Observaba una brújula, posesión del desafortunado chico –Y si por algún milagro lograras salir de los escombros- se agachó para coger la brújula enfrentándose a los enérgicos reclamos del "D"-No podrás escapar, sin luz y brújula tu destino será vagar en perdición en esta laberíntica red de cavernas- _

-Y-y ¡Esas cavernas eran un laberinto, con muchas salidas! Nadie puede navegar por allí sin al menos una brújula ¿Qué aparato utilizaste para guiarte? ¡Debiste haber utilizado algo!-

_Se marchaba dejando abandonado al joven aventurero, escuchaba sus gritos y maldiciones, afirmaciones de que la odiaba con toda el alma. Al abandonar la cámara se encontró con que el camino se dividía en ocho cuevas individuales diferentes, es decir ocho caminos a elegir. Aun si de mera casualidad lograse salir, no sabría qué camino había tomado ella; Monkey D, Luffy estaba acabado._

-¡Y cómo fue que supiste que camino había tomado, no puede ser que me rastrearas! No puedes tener tanta suerte, es imposible ¡Como demonios hiciste todo eso, Luffy!-

Tras unos cuantos resoplidos más, Luffy dio su respuesta en una sola palabra

-Instinto-

-¿Instinto?- cuestionó con incredulidad, más no era la primera vez que oía eso salir de los labios de Luffy, al principio de la confrontación él había hablado de su instinto.

-_Y bien tontín ¿Cómo piensas superarme? Yo soy más ágil, inteligente y hábil que tú ¿Qué recurso podrías tener tu como para ganar ventaja sobre mí?_-

-_Instinto_-

En ese momento se lo había tomado como una broma, durante toda el enfrentamiento había hecho burla a esa posibilidad. Nunca imaginó que él hablara en serio, que de verdad su _instinto _fuera su arma más poderosa.

-Ah…este juego, esta pelea…ha terminado, ladrona, yo he ganado- dijo aun entre jadeos, con voz cansada.

Ella guardó silencio y entonces empezó a quejarse –Ay, Luffy me estás lastimando, me duele, por favor suéltame- dijo poniendo una cara de sufrimiento, aun cuando el chico no estaba aplicándole la llave con fuerza.

-¡No!- gritó Luffy con firmeza –No volveré a ser débil ante ti, todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo ¡¿Por qué me haces esto ladrona?!-

Parecía estar furioso, sino es que herido ¿Sería su orgullo?

-Ese rubí es tuyo ¿no es así?- su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento –Tú me engañaste, cuando habías prometido que jugarías limpio ¡Pero me sepultaste sin respetar las reglas!-

-Ja, pues bienvenido a mi mundo- le respondió con rebeldía.

-Me mentiste, me humillaste y me quitaste mi tesoro- recriminó ya menos alterado, suspirando.

La expresión de autoconfianza se le borró cuando observó como la mano libre de Luffy se posaba sobre el sombrero de paja a su izquierda, delgados hilos de sangre resbalaban por su dorso, manchando la copa del sombrero con gotas del líquido vital –"_Está sangrando profusamente_"-.

-Este sombrero es mi tesoro- recalcó llevándose el sombrero a su cabeza.

Nami sintió como unas gotas de plasma le salpicaban en la espalda, la curiosidad y en cierta parte la consternación la llevaron a girar el cuello para alcanzar a ver al chico que estaba a sus espaldas -¡Tu brazo izquierdo!-

Ahora comprendía porque jadeaba tanto y se escuchaba cansado, estaba herido en el hombro izquierdo, una de las balas que ella había disparado cuando intentó defenderse le habían dado, provocándole una hemorragia que no era para menospreciarse.

-Ahora me dirás tu nombre y para quien trabajas- decía Luffy quien cerraba un ojo aguantándose el dolor.

Ella no quitaba su mirada del hombro herido del joven, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

-Ese rubí tuyo tiene tallada una imagen de un pez sierra ¿Quién es el pez sierra? ¿Es tu líder?-

-Tu hombro, te di en el hombro ¡Hay que detener esa hemorragia!-

Su cara se tornó en sorpresa, no se esperaba que la mujer le saliera con eso -¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-.

-Tu revolver es un arma de alto calibre, si te dio en una arteria morirás en minutos- dijo con apremio tras lo cual empezó a forcejear –Tienes que soltarme, no podemos dejar esa herida abierta-.

El mugiwara se quedó estupefacto, tras lo cual negó con la cabeza –Deja de fingir, solo quieres entramparme otra vez-.

-No seas ridículo ¡Tan solo mírate!- replicó tratando de convencerlo, luchando con más empeño por liberarse.

Luffy se negaba a ceder, aumentando la intensidad de la llave que le aplicaba a su rival -No te creo nada, no eres más que una ladrona-.

Empezó a sentirse agotada, la sincera realidad es que desde que había estado vagando en las cavernas ya había llegado a su límite; tanto correr y hacer maniobras evasivas, tanto luchar enérgicamente, tanto daño físico recibido. Estaba en las ultimas -Terco, tienes que confiar en mí o morirás- dijo sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas, si seguía oponiendo resistencia podría incluso colapsar por exhaustión.

-No puedo confiar en ti, tu no me mandas…tu no- empezó a perder fuerzas, sentirse desorientado y confundido. No quería dejarla ir apenas que le había capturado tras mucho esfuerzo –Tu quieres-.

-Es Arlong-

-¿Qué?-

-El símbolo en el rubí, es de Arlong el gyojin-

-Ah- cerró los ojos, se sentía mal, había visto moverse los labios de la embustera, mas no había escuchado que había dicho –l-ladrona- no pudo mantener la llave que estaba aplicando a la chica y empezó a tambalearse.

Nami como era de esperarse sintió como la presión disminuía y aprovechó para zafarse.

-¡Oh no!- Luffy abrió los ojos al sentir con la mujer se escabullía gateando por debajo de sí, intentó detenerla pero ella alcanzó a liberarse hasta las rodillas, de modo que cuando fue sujeta por él, contraatacó dándole una carga con el hombro liberándose por completo -¡No!- exclamó con coraje yéndose de espaldas con gran facilidad.

-¿Qué acaso quieres morir?- Nami no dejó pasar la oportunidad, vio como Luffy se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda e intentando levantarse, sacando la adrenalina fue y se subió a sus espaldas y aseguró la muñeca izquierda de Luffy, entonces se giró el frente haciendo caer a Luffy sin soltarle el brazo.

El resultado es que Nami terminó tirada de espaldas, aplicándole una luxación de brazo a su oponente; utilizaba ambas manos para sujetar la muñeca de Luffy (a la altura del esternón de ella), el brazo de Luffy se extendía a lo largo del abdomen de ella y pasaba por entre sus piernas, apretando con las rodillas contra el hombro mantenía el brazo inmóvil, extendía sus piernas perpendiculares al pecho de Luffy, una a la altura del esternón de él y la otra sobre su cuello, impidiéndole el escape.

Luffy apretaba los dientes, se había descuidado y ahora era él quien era sometido, conocía esa técnica, era de judo, recordaba que en la academia militar enseñaban esa llave de palanca ¡Esa desgraciada ladrona era muy buena!

-Suéltame ¡Suéltame te digo!- renegó intentando escapar, cosa que no lograba debido a que ella sujetaba su brazo con firmeza, para colmo tenía que ser su extremidad herida.

-Calla- Nami apretó sus rodillas con fuerza y dobló la posición del brazo de Luffy, haciendo que el pulgar de este apuntara a las caderas de ella, aumentando de esta forma la intensidad de la palanca.

-¡Agh, no!- exclamó Luffy debido a la palanca y al dolor que la presión de las rodillas de ella le causaba en su hombro –No voy a ceder-

-Eres un idiota- Nami reclinó su espalda, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente y al ver que tenia dominado a Luffy con la llave, liberó una de sus manos manteniendo la muñeca de Luffy segura con una sola mano -¿En que estabas pensando cuando me atacaste por sorpresa? Pude haberte matado- dijo terminando de reclinarse sentada sobre el suelo observando la herida del chico.

-Tan solo inténtalo mujer desgraciada- retó, pero nuevamente ella lo hizo callar con la llave, provocándole dolor – ¡Aahh!-.

-No, quizás sea tramposa, quizás sea orgullosa- rompió la manga de Luffy para verificar con mayor claridad cuál era el estado de la herida –Pero no soy una asesina-.

Luffy abrió los parpados y sin siquiera quererlo, su cuerpo se negó a seguir oponiendo resistencia -Ladrona, tú-.

-Quieras o no, hoy no pienso matarte, ni siquiera por accidente, así que deja de comportarte como un niño- clavó sus ojos cafés en ojos de él.

Luffy resopló y desvió la mirada hacia un lado negándose a mantener el contacto visual, haciendo una mueca apretando los labios, claramente molesto y resignado.

-Fue un rozón, la bala no se quedó incrustada en tu hombro, de haber sido así te hubiera volado el brazo, pero debo coserte esa herida ¿Entendido?-.

-Maldición- susurró para sí mismo.

Nami cesó de aplicarle la llave y de su bolsa trasera sacó una cajita pequeña, la cual al abrirse tenía unas cuantas sustancias y objetos para primeros auxilios –No te vayas a mover-.

Luffy sintió como su rival derramaba una sustancia que ardía mucho en la herida y entonces con gran facilidad empezaba a tratarle, a coserle para detener la hemorragia. Se sentía raro estar en esta situación, con la ladrona atendiéndole, era confuso.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó apretando los dientes, cerrando los ojos y con un ligero tic en una ceja -"_Esto no debería ser así_"- dijo para sí mismo.

Eran rivales ¿No era verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué ella de repente se preocupaba por él? ¿Y por qué él por más que intentaba era incapaz de acabarla?

-Listo, ya está- terminando el proceso de curación entonces guardó sus utensilios y soltó el brazo de Luffy y se alzó de pie –Sinceramente eres un chico con mucha suerte, unos cuantos centímetros más en dirección a la clavícula y hubiera sido imposible contener la hemorragia, habrias muerto-.

-Ugh- Aun tirado boca arriba, se volteó a ver el hombro y se lo tocó.

Nami fue y se sentó contra un árbol, recargando la espalda en el tronco alzó la mirada a los cielos y suspiró –Estoy tan cansada, demasiado cansada- balbuceó cerrando los ojos y relajando los hombros.

Un extraño silencio inundó el espacio entre los dos, hasta que al cabo de un minuto, Luffy tomó la palabra.

-Hey ladrona ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó con la mirada puesta en la copa de un árbol.

La chica no respondió.

-Ladrona ¿Me escuchaste?- se reclinó para verla directamente, sus pupilas se dilataron al contemplarla y sus labios permanecieron abiertos dejando salir unas burdas vocalizaciones de sorpresa –A-ah ah-.

Pero la impresión no le duró mucho, ya que a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unas pisoteadas y una especie de bufidos y resoplidos como los de alguien enojado –Ahora qué ¡Sal de allí cobarde!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño y alzándose de pie, poniéndose a la expectativa de quien estaba detrás de la densa maleza –Se quién eres; el tipo que me desbarrancó antes de encontrar a la ladrona ¡Ven y pelea como hombre!- desafió echando vapor por la nariz y tronándose los nudillos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por otro lado a ocho kilómetros de distancia al sureste.<strong>_

-¡Luffy!-

Era el enésimo grito de llamada de Zoro y como el quinceavo árbol que caía cortado por su katana, estaba desforestando la selva solo porque "los arboles le estorbaban" en su cometido de encontrar al capitán.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a un peñasco habitado por babuinos quienes le miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven?- preguntó al sentirse subestimado por esos monos.

Entonces escuchó un sonido sospechoso a sus espaldas, el sonido de un Luffy salvaje merodeando por comida (Y claro que él estaba seguro de conocer cuáles eran los sonidos que hacia ese moreno idiota al explorar).

-Luffy- Se volteó hacia atrás y vio como unos helechos se movían –Hey espera Luffy, no te vayas- refunfuñó acudiendo hacia esos helechos, pero el movimiento se trasladó hacia otros helechos más lejanos –Está bien tu lo pediste, oh dejas de hacerte el gracioso o empezaré a ponerme violento, así que sal ahora o si no te mostraré-

Antes de que terminara su amenaza, Luffy salió de entre los helechos.

Mejor dicho, se reveló el nervioso armadillo al que había confundido con el capitán.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del Roronoa y a la vez que su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de disgusto, los babuinos estallaban en un coro de risotadas burlonas.

-¡Paren de reírse, no es gracioso!- gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo cual lejos de detener las infamias en su contra, las hizo aumentar. Frustrado desenvainó Wadou Ichimonji y viendo de manera asesina a los monos, repitió lenta y serenamente una orden –He dicho que guarden silencio-

Los ojos de los babuinos se llenaron de terror y salieron huyendo dispersándose en la jungla. Satisfecho, Zoro salió de su "modo de intimidación" y envainó de vuelta su arma favorita.

-No es tiempo de andar confrontando monos. Debo encontrar a ese descuidado de Luffy, aunque…- interrumpiendo su habla, volteó hacia la dirección por la que había llegado al peñasco –No he visto a narizotas, al tanuki y a la molesta mujer. Se supone que debían de seguirme- tras meditar un rato, dejó salir un suspiro –No hay duda, esos tres tarados se han perdido, vaya molestia-

Se marchó lamentando el error que habían cometido el trío de sus camaradas. Siguió avanzando al norte (es decir, al frente) por unos cinco minutos, hasta que se encontró algo que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Este paisaje, este viejo árbol, esta tierra ¿Qué no había pasado ya por aquí antes?- se sujetó la barbilla esforzándose por recordar, llegando a una desafortunada conclusión –Ugh, ya he pasado tres veces por este lugar ¡Qué diablos pasa con esta maldita selva!-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por otra parte, menos lejos de donde se encontraba Luffy<strong>_

-Esperen, pido descanso- suplicaba Usopp mientras se caía de rodillas, con la lengua de fuera y soltando jadeos de cansancio extremo –Ya no puedo más, mis piernas no dan para más-

Robin y Chopper se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo extrañados, a diferencia del aventurero, no parecían cansados en lo mínimo.

-Oi, no puedo creer que tengan esa condición ¿De qué están hechos ustedes dos?- les preguntó con incredulidad, desde que habían partido de la meseta Ennies no habían parado y ahora hasta trotaban por el apremio de las circunstancias de Zoro y Luffy.

-Bueno, antes tenía la condición de un caracol, pero desde que me convertí en una bestia Zoan, ya te imaginarás que cambió- detalló el doctor Chopper estando en su forma animal.

-De acuerdo, eso es muy cierto pero tú Robin- apuntó su dedo índice hacia la investigadora quien a juzgar por el cambio en su expresión facial, se llevó una leve sorpresa –Tú eres una chica devota a los estudios, eres educada, moderada e inteligente. Me sorprende la facilidad con la que te mueves en la selva- el joven recuperó el aliento y con eso el grupo continuó su camino.

Robin se acomodó el cabello mientras avanzaba y siguió con la conversación -No estoy de acuerdo con tu afirmación de que una persona dedicada al estudio debe de tener una pésima condición física, eso no es más que un cliché-

-Comparto la sorpresa de Usopp- dijo Chopper –Es que tu resistencia y agilidad van más allá de lo que una persona promedio podría hacer, tan solo mira a Usopp, el seguro estuvo en una academia de alto rendimiento antes de ser nombrado explorador auxiliar de Luffy-.

-Jaja, por supuesto, el hombre Usopp fue elegido como el mejor asistente disponible para Luffy- presumió Usopp señalándose con el pulgar, riendo orgulloso ante el halago.

-Pero Usopp no tiene la movilidad tan precisa como la tuya, se tropieza, se atora entre las ramas y su técnica de salto es deficiente-

Usopp dejó caer los hombros -Eh, no tenías por que decir eso-

-Tu técnica para amortiguar las caídas es infalible, hasta Zoro quedó impresionado-

-¿Lo hizo?- preguntó apresurada y sorprendida, pero recuperó su serenidad y se tocó el labio inferior –Quiero decir, no lo noté-.

-Me sorprende en ti- dijo Usopp poniendo una sonrisa traviesa (que la morena no logró descifrar) –Anda ya dinos donde aprendiste todas esas cosas ¿eras atleta o algo así?-

-¡Aroma!- interrumpió Chopper de la nada, elevando su cabeza y olfateando con empeño.

Robin se acercó y le puso la mano en el lomo del Zoan -Doctor Chopper ¿Ha rastreado a Roronoa-san?-.

-Uy, pero que interesada- se entrometió Usopp aumentando la anchura de su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Perdona?-.

-Cuando andábamos solamente tras de Luffy te veías tranquila. Pero desde que se nos perdió Zoro, como que andas distinta hahaha- se carcajeó pícaramente.

Robin entrelazó sus brazos –No entiendo de que estás hablando-.

-Mírate Robin, a una chica brillante como tú no se le da hacerse la despistada. Bien sabes de qué estoy hablando-

Chopper salió de su concentración total -Lo tengo, es un aroma combinado; tierra, pólvora, plantas, excremento de elefante y al menos dos tipos de sangre, combinado con un leve rastro de paja y una esencia cítrica-

-¿De verdad? Vamos con todo, me siento un hombre renovado ¡Luffy, Zoro, no teman que yo el grande y poderoso Usopp irá a su auxilio!- olvidando su conversación con Robin, el narizón se montó a los lomos de Chopper –Arre mi fiel reno-corcel, vamos a convertirnos en héroes-

-Sugoi, siempre he querido ser un héroe ¡A la carga!- Chopper se emocionó tanto que ni se quejó del peso de Usopp y salió como rayo.

Robin se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló lentamente, haciendo movimientos de negación con la cabeza. De verdad la habían puesto en aprietos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aproximadamente a las dieciocho y treinta horas<strong>_

La molesta sensación de los rayos del sol vespertinos golpeando su rostro provocaban que empezara a recobrar la consciencia, sus cansados parpados se abrían encontrándose con el rojizo crepúsculo.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que le había pasado -"_Me desvanecí_"-

Conforme su cuerpo y mente fue reviviendo, le llegaron recuerdos de lo último que había pasado; recuerdos de ella cosiéndole una herida al lerdo explorador del sombrero de paja.

Todos sus sentidos alcanzaron su punto estable inmediatamente y su corazón se sobresaltó -¡Oh dios!- fueron las palabras que profirieron de su boca, había cometido el error de perder la consciencia frente a su oponente (tanto así había llegado a ser su cansancio tras dos horas de intenso enfrentamiento físico y mental).

Fue ahora cuando se dio cuenta de que unos insoportables sonidos provenían de a su derecha, disgustantes ruidos de un masticar desesperado y atragantado. Más desagradable fue enfrentarse a la escena de un desaliñado moreno agazapado frente a un cadáver animal, comiendo como si de un inmundo animal carroñero se tratase.

-¡Luffy!- dio su grito de desaprobación, sintiendo como le ardía la sangre debido al enojo.

El chico volteó girando el cuello mostrando sus mofletes llenos de carne –Oh ladrona, has despertado dormilona-.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –No estaba dormida, solo estaba descansando- se defendió tratando de enterrar su vergüenza.

-Shishi, vaya, de verdad parecías estar dormida- dijo aun con la boca llena, entonces extendió el brazo hacia su cena y arrancó un pedazo de carne –Por cierto ¿Quieres?- ofreció una chuleta de aspecto nada apetitoso.

-Eres un asqueroso, esa carne está cruda- le regañó volteando la mirada hacia un lado en repugnancia.

El explorador inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin entender la reacción de ella -¿Y?-.

-Eres un cavernícola, no puedo creer que estés comiendo de forma tan insalubre, al menos deberías de asar en una fogata-

Una sonrisa de lado a lado se pintó en su rostro –Haha, lo sé. Es solo que me encanta tanto la carne de buey, no puedo resistirla-.

-Vaya, en ese caso me sorprende como es que no te has comido a ti mismo- le dijo con tono ofensivo y sarcástico.

Luffy se alzó de pie y su rostro se trastornó a uno de indignación -¿Qué dijiste? ¡Vuelve a repetirlo!-.

-No me arrepiento de mis palabras, ñiii- le sacó la lengua.

-P-pero si la carne de buey es rebuena ¡No entiendo cómo puedes despreciarla!-

Una vena se le marcó en la frente, la idiotez de ese hombre podía ser más irritante que una Nojiko en modo burlón -¡Te estaba despreciando a ti! ¿Qué acaso no estabas prestando atención a mis palabras?-

El Monkey se le quedó viendo un par de segundos y entonces reanudó su festín, con toda la confianza del mundo y sin tomar en cuenta a su rival.

Se le acabó la paciencia como para seguir llevando una pacifica conversación, lo que necesitaba hacer era quitarse su bota y lanzarla a la cabeza de ese idiota.

Alzó su pie, pero entonces sintió que no podía separar sus manos ¡Estaban atadas por una cuerda!

-Hey cabeza hueca ¿¡Qué se supone que es todo esto!?- preguntó enrabiada debido a su situación, no solo estaba atada de manos sino que estaba amarrada de la cintura al árbol sobre el cual se apoyaba su espalda.

-Ah verás, pues cuando te fuiste a recargar en ese árbol, yo me levanté, iba ir a verte pero entonces escuché que alguien se acercaba, pensé que era el tipo malo que me atacó-

"_Sé quién eres; el tipo que me desbarrancó antes de encontrar a la ladrona ¡Ven y pelea como hombre!"_

-Me puse en guardia esperando que saliera, pero resultó ser un buey macho muy furioso-

"_Ah, no eres más que un buey de la selva…eh ¡Espera que haces!_"

-Se me dejó ir en una embestida, eso me cabreó así que le pateé el trasero-

"_No hay buey que me pueda vencer_"

-Ofendido, el animal se levantó de vuelta y quiso ir a atacarte. Ya te imaginarás a que terminó todo- dijo señalando al cadáver del que se alimentaba –Ah y por cierto, te até- la señaló

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, cerebro de salchicha!- empezó a negar con la cabeza –Y así dices que yo soy una desgraciada, mira que has hecho, como has pagado a quien te salvo la vida, _tú_ eres de lo más bajo, Monkey D. Luffy- le acusó viéndolo con rencor.

-Nah, recuerda que yo gané el concurso, encontré la joya, así que podía hacerte lo que quisiera- expresó muy sonriente.

-Mmh- rompió contacto visual, no obstante algo de sus palabras le sonaron de muy mala espina -¿Hacerme lo que quisieras? E-espera, no me habrás hecho algo pervertido mientras dormía, digo descansaba ¿eh?- le miró con sospecha.

Frunció el ceño en confusión -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No te hagas el inocente, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio no pasaría la oportunidad de manosearme indecentemente- le acusó viéndolo con sospecha -Soy irresistiblemente sexy después de todo- presumió muy segura de su atractivo.

-¿Irresistible? Ni que tu carne fuera de buey-

-¡Tú y tus bueyes me tienen harta, te voy a!- sus intentos de levantarse no funcionaron de nada -¡Ahhhhh!- terminó gritando frustrada.

-Oi, ya estas enloqueciendo de hambre ¿segura que no quieres carne?- se acercó ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne, pero la joven no paraba de gritar maldiciones al aire y patalear berrinchuda -Mmh-.

Como era natural, la ladrona terminó cansándose, quedando exhausta y muy frustrada.

-Está bien Luffy, tu ganas- dijo muy a fuerzas viéndolo con rencor, como no estarlo si era humillante estar atada a un árbol –Ahora déjame ir-

-Nah-

-¿Cómo que "Nah"? Lo que tú querías era ganarme ¿No? Estoy dejándote la victoria de hoy, deberías de estar satisfecho- reclamó indignada.

-No lo estoy- el mugiwara cruzó los brazos –No lo estaré hasta que sepa todo de ti-.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza -"_Todo de mí ¿De mí? Pero eso no tiene lógica ¿Por qué razón he de interesarle tanto?_"-

-Quiero saber quién eres, es todo- se acercó a ella y sacó su cuchillo de supervivencia –Antes que nada, quiero tu nombre-.

-"_Debe haber una razón especial ¿Para que querría mi nombre? No gana nada con ello_"- se quedó mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo con detenimiento –"_Es un idiota, es raro, un aventurero que trabaja para la liga Grand Line_"-

La liga Grand Line, esa organización inicialmente se encargaba de la exploración, pero con el paso de los años había obtenido tanto reconocimiento internacional por sus avances que había empezado a ser requerida en otros campos. En muy poco tiempo se llegó a convertir en una agencia muy completa; investigación científica, desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, rastreo, espionaje. Prácticamente una liga a la que muchos países desearon acudir para que les solucionase problemas de toda índole.

Shanks, Jinbei, Marco, pronto se encontraba con esos nombres en los informes confidenciales que hackeaba al investigar cual sería su próximo robo; esa organización ya no solo recuperaba reliquias, capturaba criminales, descubría conspiraciones, frustraba complots, detenía catástrofes, resolvía acertijos, eran demasiado buenos ¿A qué se debía esto? A que su líder era el legendario aventurero Shirohige.

-_"No puede ser verdad ¿O sí?"_- se preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Si Luffy quería información de ella, es porque quería reportarla a la liga Grand Line y si eso sucedía, probablemente ellos la reportarían a su vez a la WGO.

La WGO, comúnmente conocida como el gobierno mundial, la máxima autoridad política del mundo, encargada de mantener bajo control los poderes internacionales. Ellos estaban buscándola desde hace meses, los robos de gran escala que llevaba a cabo sin duda estremecían a los altos mandos y el gobierno mundial no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, fieles a su tradición, destruirían cualquier amenaza que pudiese causar un desequilibrio en el mundo.

Eso era malo muy malo, estaba confiada en poder evadir a la WGO, pero sería demasiado tener problemas con una organización mas como la liga Grand Line.

No había nada más malo que hacerse enemiga del poderoso Shirohige.

-"_Maldición, esto es más grave de lo que creí ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Este Luffy me puede joder la vida ¡No puedo permitirlo!_"-

Escuchó el sonido de las cuerdas siendo trozadas y para cuando sintió que era liberada de aquel tronco, el moreno la jalaba de un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-Como sea, no puedo dejarte ir ladrona, tu vendrás conmigo- dijo Luffy ya con su cuchillo guardado, llevándose a su rival capturada –Antes que nada tengo que encontrar a Zoro y los demás-.

-Un minuto ¿Tú trajiste a tu gente?- preguntó sintiendo que sus mayores temores se hacían realidad, había gente de la liga Grand Line con Luffy, estaba en desventaja.

-Sí, vamos con ellos, ah ya estoy extrañando verlos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Shishi me pregunto qué cosas divertidas habrán descubierto-.

-"_Esto es malo, demasiado malo, realmente él quiere entregarme como una criminal_"-.

-Jaja, apuesto a que Zoro ya se les perdió- rió imaginándose a Zoro en la cima del monte Everest –Ladrona, te ves algo pálida- observó cuando volteó a verla.

-"_No, no me la puedo creer_"- seguía repitiendo en su interior, mientras negaba con movimientos de cabeza.

-Te dije que necesitabas comer, ladrona terca- le recriminó Luffy aun dolido de que la anaranjadita se hubiera burlado de la carne de buey.

-"_Es ilógico, si él me va a entregar no tiene sentido que insista en que me alimente. O es un idiota o tiene un muy buen corazón-_.

-Eres tan rara ladrona- decía Luffy con simpleza para entonces empezar a hurgarse en la nariz con el meñique.

Nami sintió que su mente se iluminaba con una enorme idea –"_¡Las dos cosas! Idiota y bueno ¡El es las dos cosas!_"- de pronto se le venía un gran plan en su hiperactiva mente –"_Soy tan inteligente, ahora se de que manera zafarme de esta_"-

-¡_Segundo verso! Las islas en el norte son frías…hyakkoi-koikoi sus cabezas tiritan y todos son bakas_- cantaba Luffy cuando escuchó unos sollozos interrumpiéndolo – ¡Whoa ladrona!- exclamó al ver que su rival era la que estaba haciendo esos sonidos, la chica volteaba a un lado de modo que no podía verle el rostro, pero definitivamente estaba sollozando.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, acaba con la esperanza de un pueblo entero y la única ilusión de una despreciada fugitiva- se resignaba ella entre sus sollozos, totalmente decaída.

-O-otra vez no- decía Luffy mientras maldecía una y otra vez en su interior, repitiendo que no era débil ante la ladrona, pero como ya había pasado anteriormente, se sentía muy mal…igual que lo que sentía cuando veía a sus nakamas sufrir –Oye, y-ya deja de llorar, m-me pones de nervios-.

-Tú no lo entenderías, tú no…- su voz se quebró y se llevó las palmas de sus manos juntas al rostro, cubriéndose y cediendo al desconsuelo.

-No, no, eso no- dijo Luffy muy nervioso sintiéndose desforzado, soltándola de brazo. La mujer corrió hacia un árbol y se acurrucó junto a un árbol, dándole la espalda y continuando con su triste llorar, verla así lo hacía sentir aun mas pésimo -¿Acaso dije algo malo? Ya no llores, a-anda- empezó a mover las manos a los lados, incomodo ante la situación.

-Siempre ha sido lo mismo, mi vida, la vida de mi pueblo. Un sufrimiento sin fin-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

El sollozar cedió y lo medio volteó a ver de lado, entonces le habló con una voz aun vulnerable, pero más tranquila –Creo que ahora que me has capturado, que vas a aplastar a un pueblo inocente…mereces saberla; mi historia-.

-Tú historia- repitió sumamente interesado en las palabras de ella, aunque no le gustaba eso de que fuera a aplastar a un pueblo inocente ¡Jamás haría algo así de atroz!

-Hace años, muchos años, cuando tú eras apenas un infante, un huracán golpeó Venezuela, causando destrozos millonarios, peor aún, dejando a su paso muchos damnificados- pausó para tragar saliva y entonces continuó –Y allí fue cuando una ex soldado del gobierno mundial, vio el lado oscuro de la sociedad…-

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Se supone que veníamos a ayudar a los damnificados!- gritaba una mujer de aspecto rudo, en sus veintes y de largo cabello rosado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; sus colaboradores de la WGO saqueando las casas destruidas de los damnificados.<em>

_-Miren lo que me encontré- uno de ellos sacaba un fajo de billetes de entre los escombros –Los ahorros de uno de los desafortunados, con esto me podré dar la buena vida en la cantina-._

_-Son los ahorros de toda su vida ¡Son la oportunidad de una persona de volver a salir adelante!-_

_Otro de los hombres, uno de aspecto pálido volteó a verla y sonrió entretenido –Bell-mere, ese es el destino de los hombres sin suerte, perderlo todo. En este mundo solo las personas con suerte siguen adelante aplastando a los débiles, es la ley de la vida-_

_-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Ey no me ignores ¡Vuelve aquí Laffite!- exclamaba la mujer, Bell-mere, furiosa por el comportamiento del hombre pálido quien se marchaba con toda la calma del mundo._

_De pronto uno de los soldados empezó a armar un escándalo -¡Ah vengan acá, miren lo que he encontrado!-_

_Tanto Bell-mere como el otro soldado acudieron y quedaron atónitos con la escena; una niña de unos cuatro años cuyo cabello era azul caminaba entre los escombros, cargando entre sus brazos una bebé encobijada._

_-Oigan pequeñas, deténganse- exclamó el sujeto que las había encontrado -¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no fueron a los albergues con sus padres?-._

_La respuesta de la niña de cabello azul destrozó el corazón de Bell-mere; ambas pequeñas habían perdido a sus familias._

_Pero no fue así en el caso de los dos soldados, quienes segundos después se acercaban a la mujer y empezaban a tramar en voz baja._

_-Somos tres, podremos repartirnos las ganancias, nos tocará un buen dinero a cada uno-_

_-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntaba ella totalmente confundida._

_-Son dos, si negociamos bien podremos obtener unos cien mil por cada una-_

_Bell-mere quedaba atónita –Ustedes no estarán hablando en serio ¡No pueden ser tan desalmados! Esas niñas han perdido a sus padres y ustedes ¿quieren venderlas? ¡¿Tienen idea de que horrendo futuro les darían a esas niñas?! Terminarían de esclavas o incluso peor-._

_-¿Y? ese no es nuestro problema. Hay que ir haciendo ahorros, uno nunca se sabe cuánto dinero puede necesitar jaja-._

_-¡Somos soldados de la WGO, deberíamos de hacer el bien y no el mal! ¡No permitiré que cometan tal fechoría!-_

_Uno de los hombres la sujetó del cuello –Escucha mujer, nosotros somos privilegiados, estar en la WGO nos da el derecho de hacer lo que queramos, nadie se mete con el gobierno…jamás-_

_El otro hombre continuó -Y si tú te atreves a delatarnos por lo que estamos haciendo, créeme que te meterás en más problemas, todo es corrupción y quien no cede a la corrupción es acabado. Este es un mundo cruel y solo siendo crueles sobreviviremos-_

_El primero la soltó dejando de asfixiarla –Elige bien, si te rebelas serás considerada una insurrecta contra el gobierno y "perro rojo" Akainu no tolera las insurrecciones. Pero si te unes a nuestra trama tendrás un gran billete en sus manos-_

_El par de soldados corruptos la dejaron atrás y fueron acercándose a las niñas –Vamos pequeñas, vengan con nosotros, las llevaremos a un lugar seguro-_

_-Jeje, si, muy seguro- recalcó el otro con malicia._

_-T-tengo miedo- decía la pequeña de cabello azul._

_Bell-mere apretaba los puños del coraje que traía, solo tenía dos opciones; o dejar que sus corruptos colaboradores hicieran de las suyas, evitándose así problemas, o darle un futuro a esas dos niñas, pero para poder darles un futuro tendría que eliminar toda evidencia; ellos eran la evidencia –Vender a unas inofensivas niñas ¿Acaso es eso lo que deben de hacer los rescatistas de la WGO? Si la WGO es así de corrupta, de cruel…entonces yo ya no deseo pertenecer a semejante organización tan asquerosa- empezó a elevar su arma, apuntando hacia uno de los crueles hombres que acorralaba a las pequeñas –No merecen vivir ¡Escoria como ustedes!- exclamó dando el primer disparo el cual se incrustó en la espalda del hombre matándolo al instante._

* * *

><p>-Entonces aquella bebé, eras tú ¿cierto ladrona?- decía Luffy totalmente metido en la historia que contaba su rival –Pero la otra niña, la de cabello azul-.<p>

-Nojiko, mi hermana adoptiva- dijo Nami sin rodeos.

-Nojiko, me suena haber oído ese nombre ¿Dónde habrá sido?- se preguntó el mugiwara sujetándose la barbilla, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Bell-mere asesinó a aquellos dos hombres y nos adoptó a mí y a Nojiko como sus hijas, si, dejó la comodidad de pertenecer a la WGO y se quedó a vivir en Venezuela, siendo así la única soldado que realmente ayudó a los damnificados. Por hacer el bien, se convirtió en enemiga del gobierno, una fugitiva-.

-WGO- pronunció Luffy bajando la mirada, sabía que la liga Grand Line había hecho trabajos para el gobierno mundial ¿Acaso eran malos los del gobierno?

-La vida era dura en mi aldea, la sequia golpeaba los cultivos, la pobreza era grande y para colmo una guerra civil empeoró las cosas, todos en el pueblo vivíamos para sobrevivir, luchando día a día por subsistir, ayudándonos mutuamente, podíamos ser pobres y denigrados, pero nuestros lazos eran fuertes-

-Como en la aldea Shandia-

A Nami no le interesó a que se refería el moreno y prosiguió con el relato de su vida –Pero cuando pensábamos que el sufrimiento no podía aumentar, llegó esa pesadilla- tensando su cuerpo y frunciendo el ceño, enfatizó el nombre de la pesadilla –Arlong el Gyojin-

-Arlong, el del símbolo en tu joya- Luffy sacó de su bolsillo el rubí con la insignia del pez espada.

-Arlong fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a un pueblo en necesidad-

* * *

><p><em>-Shahaha, escuchen aldeanos inferiores, este territorio ahora me pertenece a mí, Arlong- exclamaba un Gyojin frente a la multitud de aldeanos reunidos en la plaza central de la villa. Pero este hombre pez no venía solo, decenas de hombres de negro armados lo acompañaban.<em>

_El alcalde Genzo dio un paso al frente -No puedes hacer eso ¿En nombre de quién pronuncias semejante cosa?-_

_Arlong sonrió ampliamente y se expresó con toda confianza –En nombre del gobierno mundial-_

_-Imposible-_

_-Shahaha, entre ustedes hay una traidora del gobierno mundial, si a alguien quieren culpar es a esa mujer ¡Yo Arlong me encargaré de hacer pagar a todos por su error, esa es la voluntad de la WGO!-_

_-¡Eso es un abuso del poder!- gritó un hombre dando un paso al delante. Segundos después ese mismo hombre caía muerto al suelo con una bala en la frente. Escena que aterrorizó a todos. _

_Arlong soplaba a su pistola tras dar el certero tiro –Todo aquel que se rebele contra mi autoridad, se está rebelando contra la WGO y eso se castiga con la pena de muerte-_

_Todos bajaron la mirada con impotencia._

_-Pero si cumplen la penitencia, entonces serán libres…quinientos millones de dólares, ese es el precio del error que la mujer traidora ha traído sobre ustedes-_

_Los aldeanos empezaron a quejarse, explicando lo pobres que eran, pero el cruel Gyojin nunca los escuchó._

_-Ahora es momento de castigar a la traidora- Arlong observó su pistola y sonrió –Y un disparo con el arma que me regaló Jinbei-aniki no bastará para hacerla pagar-_

* * *

><p>-¡Espera!- exclamó Luffy interrumpiendo la narración con prontitud -¿Jinbei-aniki?-<p>

-Arlong suele hablar con admiración de un tal Jinbei, al parecer es quien le entrenó y de alguna manera propició que se enrolara al gobierno mundial-.

-Pero Jinbei es un maestro de la liga Grand Line ¡El nunca entrenaría a un sujeto tan malvado como ese tal Arlong! No me la puedo creer, no puede ser cierto- dijo Luffy desconcertado pasándose las manos por el cabello a la vez que le llegaban imágenes mentales de su buen amigo Jinbei, un Gyojin honorable y con principios.

-Luffy, eres demasiado ingenuo al creer que _tu _liga Grand Line es una organización de justicia y esperanza- le dijo metiéndolo en aprietos -¿Estás realmente seguro de que estás del lado de los buenos? ¿Te has detenido a pensar para quienes trabajan tú y tu gente? ¿En las consecuencias que sus acciones traen sobre el mundo?-

El moreno visiblemente estaba perturbado en sus pensamientos.

-Ustedes no son diferentes de los perros gobierno mundial- dijo con dureza, para entonces aumentar el rencor en su voz –Y lo que Arlong me hizo en nombre del gobierno mundial, no tiene nombre-

* * *

><p><em>-Esta es la ultima casa ¡Entremos!- ordenaba Arlong mientras derribaba la puerta de la vivienda de Bell-mere con violencia y junto con sus cinco hombres de negro entraba dentro.<em>

_Unas pequeñas Nojiko y Nami lloraban mientras Bell-mere las abrazaba –Tranquilas, todo estará bien-_

_-Mujer, por disposición del gobierno mundial quedas bajo investigación, de hecho todas las mujeres del pueblo estarán a investigación hasta que encontremos a la traidora-_

_Bell-mere maldijo en sus adentros, sabía que venían por ella._

_-Capitán Arlong, aquí hay dos niñas ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?-._

_-Shahaha- Arlong sonrió malignamente -¿Ustedes que creen?- _

_Ante tal sonrisa, Bell-mere leyó las malas intenciones del Gyojin, las mismas malas intenciones que años atrás habían mostrado sus crueles colegas. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a sus niñas –Hey tú el de la nariz horrible, a ellas no las toques-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-A quien buscas es a mí, yo soy la fugitiva que mató a dos agentes de la WGO. Si a alguien vas a causar daño debe ser a mí- reveló la valiente mujer, ante los gritos desesperados de Nojiko y Nami._

_Uno de los hombres de negro dio un paso al frente y alzó la vista mostrando su pálido rostro –Yo constato que ella es la traidora, fui un testigo del crimen después de todo-_

_-Laffite- Bell-mere le reconoció de inmediato –Eres igual que aquellos dos, que todos, una basura inmoral-_

_-Shahaha, vaya, esto simplifica todo mi trabajo, ahora no tendré que investigar y torturar a todo el pueblo para sacar la verdad. Akainu estará muy contento conmigo por la rapidez con que habré solucionado la incógnita-_

_-Arlong-Bell-mere se puso frente al tritón –Ahora que sabes que soy yo, ya no tienes necesidad de meterte con más personas, dejarás a mis niñas en paz y yo no opondré resistencia-_

_-Por tu sinceridad y cooperación, no tocaré a esas pequeñas- el Gyojin apuntó con el dedo índice a la mujer –Pero tu no te salvarás, pagarás tu crimen con tu vida ¡Hombres ya saben que hacer!-_

* * *

><p>Nami se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, relatando con voz temblorosa y vulnerable los acontecimientos –Yo vi todo, con mis propios ojos contemplé como golpeaban y abusaban de mi madre…hasta matarla…Y-yo lo vi…no pude hacer nada…sus gritos, la sangre en las paredes, t-todo está marcado en mi mente-<p>

-L-ladrona- el explorador estaba tembloroso ante las lágrimas de sufrimiento de su "odiada" rival, sentía su dolor y aun mas fuerte sentía unos deseos asesinos en contra de ese tal Arlong.

-Es por eso que tuve que entrar a esta vida de criminal, yo robo para juntar esos millones y millones de dólares que Arlong pide a cambio de la libertad de mi aldea, la voluntad de mi madre era ver prosperar a Cocoyashi y yo he heredado esa voluntad- Nami apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su voz parecía ir tomando un tono de determinación –No puedo simplemente matar a Arlong, el gobierno mundial es demasiado poderoso…pero robaré esos quinientos millones al mismo gobierno, esa será mi venganza- se puso de pie y en todo momento nunca dejó de darle la espalda a Luffy –Y es por eso que no puedo permitir que me captures explorador Luffy, y si tienes el más mínimo corazón, entonces has de dejarme ir, por el bien de las vidas de cientos de personas inocentes-

-Ladrona, entonces tu madre se sacrificó por protegerte- el chico del sombrero de paja dirigió su mirada hacia las palmas abiertas de sus manos que mantenía alzadas –Yo sé lo que se siente, que alguien muera por ti y que seas incapaz de impedirlo- sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos brotaban un par de lagrimas.

-Ahora me entiendes- la voz de Nami se escuchaba muy cercas de él a sus espaldas –Por tanto te someterás a mí y me permitirás robar el Poneglyph que tanto deseas-.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del mugiwara al sentir las manos de ella posándose sobre sus hombros, manos que se supone debían de estar atadas por cuerdas.

-Se acabó, mi estimado Monkey D. Luffy- susurró acercando sus labios al oído derecho del explorador quien boquiabierto de la sorpresa se vio lento al reaccionar.

La ágil ladrona cruzó su pierna por enfrente de la del desprevenido explorador desequilibrándolo con una zancadilla, a esta acción añadió el jalarlo con ambas manos hacia atrás, propiciando así que el joven se fuera de espaldas al suelo sin posibilidades de replicar. De hecho no lo dejaría siquiera defenderse.

Y así fue. Instantes después Luffy estaba tirado boca arriba con una experimentada arriba de él sometiéndolo. Al abrir sus ojos, el moreno se encontró con que la ladrona estaba sentada sobre su cuello aprisionándolo entre sus muslos y entrepierna mientras que mantenía los brazos de él estirados hacia arriba y sujetos por las muñecas.

-Y una vez más, Lara supera a Indy-.

-A-a-ah- Luffy no podía proferir ni una sola palabra, podía verla a la cara desde donde estaba y esa no era la cara de una entristecida chica en sufrimiento, esos ojos cafés lo estaban mirando con superioridad e increíblemente no tenían ni un solo rastro de lágrimas ¡Pero si la había escuchado sollozar sus penas!

-Es curioso cómo se invierten los papeles ¿No lo crees? Hace una media hora tú estabas encima de mí, me tenías sometida por completo. Pero ahora, yo soy quien manda- dijo con voz confiada y una seguridad que contrastaba el estado emocional tal vulnerable en el que se había mostrado hace unos cuantos minutos. Sonrió orgullosa y guiñó un ojo -¿Y sabes algo más? Prefiero ser yo quien va arriba…la vista es mejor desde acá-

-Grrr- humillado empezó a forcejear, pero por más fuerza que hacía, mas se cansaba, el que los músculos de su brazo estuvieran estirados impedía que pudiera liberarse sus muñecas y el que ella estuviera con la entrepierna en su cuello no permitía que pudiera usar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, los músculos de su abdomen estaban neutralizados de modo que era inútil escapar.

-No solo tú sabes de llaves y técnicas de sumisión, desiste- le aconsejó decidida a no dejarlo escapar.

-¡Tú no me mandas!- recuperando el aliento reanudó sus forcejeos, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado, como si quisiera liberar su cabeza de entre las piernas de su captora, lo cual era imposible, solo un hombre elástico podría hacer algo así.

-Ah- Nami abrió los ojos, esta vez sorprendida por los forcejeos del chico –D-deja de hacer eso, ah- quizás el muchacho no lo sabía, pero sus movimientos estaban provocándole ciertas sensaciones en su entrepierna -¡He dicho que pares!- ordenó con autoridad apretando los muslos sobre el cuello de Luffy con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

El mugiwara se vio forzado a aceptar que estaba a merced de la ladrona-Esto es ¡Ahhhh!- gritó frustrado, otra vez había caído ante ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué debía de ceder vez tras vez? Era como si ella en realidad fuera su _debilidad_, un rival al que no podía vencer de una vez por todas -¡Eres una maldita!-.

-¿Yo maldita? Parece que no pusiste atención a mi historia-

-"_Como pude sentir pena por ella_"- se recriminaba Luffy en su interior, observándola con antagonismo – ¡Mentirosa, tramposa, odiosa! ¡Tú eres quien me engañó, tus lagrimas eran falsas!- le recriminó con irritación.

-No eran falsas- le corrigió clavando sus ojos sobre los de él –Nunca existieron desde un principio- le aseguró poniéndose más seria –Cuando vi morir a Bell-mere, lloré mucho, tanto que desde esa vez nunca más volví a hacerlo-.

-¿Cómo?- Luffy estaba en shock, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Las lagrimas no sirven de nada, las lagrimas no son capaces de cambiar el curso de las cosas…yo no necesito de lagrimas- la profundidad de su mirada se intensificó al igual que la seriedad con la que se expresaba –Yo nunca lloro...tu ignorancia respecto este detalle mío ha resultado en tu fracaso, amigo Luffy-

-"_Ella nunca llora_"- la pupila de Luffy se contraía ante la vista de la chica de largos cabellos naranja –"_Nunca_"- por más que lo pensaba era imposible creérselo –"_¿Puede alguien ser así?_"- ante la cuestión le venían recuerdos.

"_Luffy, tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que seguir adelante en nuestros sueños" exclamaba un Ace que derramaba lagrimas de dolor._

Ace lloraba.

"_Yo prometo que nunca volveré a perder Luffy_" _lloraba Zoro frustrado mientras alzaba a su katana blanca_

Zoro lloraba.

"_Debo ser un aventurero que enorgullezca a Kaya_" _lloraba recientemente Usopp dando a conocer emotivamente sus aspiraciones_

Usopp lloraba.

Todos lloraban.

Menos ella, la mística ladrona.

-No lo puedes creer, puedo verlo en tu rostro- le dijo la susodicha convencida de que estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho –Pero es mi realidad. Yo creo en un futuro y para hacerlo realidad necesito dinero, muchísimo dinero, las lagrimas salen sobrando en mi vida, yo voy a salvar a mi pueblo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, voy a hacerlo y ni tú podrás impedirlo Monkey D. Luffy-.

-Maldición ¿Quién eres tú?- Luffy apretaba los dientes en inmensa frustración, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar -¿Por qué insistes en humillarme, en arruinarme? ¡Tú me odias!-

-No- con movimientos de cabeza dio énfasis a su negativa –No te odio, en realidad me agradas un poco chico cabeza hueca, creo que es porque veo una parte de mí en ti, creo que compartimos algunas características-

-Tú y yo no somos iguales, no te pareces en nada a mí-.

-Cree lo que quieras, sinceramente quisiera que nos hubiésemos encontrado bajo otras circunstancias, pero la realidad es que seguimos caminos opuestos y solo uno de nosotros dos podrá conseguir lo que quiere, no hay de otra-

-Ugh-

-Admiro la tenacidad que mostraste hoy, así que te voy a recompensar con eso que deseabas obtener con tu victoria- volteó la mirada a un lado y siguió expresándose con sinceridad -Al principio pensé que querías mi nombre para entregarme, pero ahora que te he visto, creo que eres demasiado idiota y buena gente como para hacerme eso, por eso te daré mi nombre-

Toda la atención del sometido Luffy se centró en los labios de la ladrona.

-Me llamo Nami-

La gran incógnita, el pequeño detalle que lo había perturbado desde hace días al final era resuelto frente a sí -_Nami_- repitió el nombre de la chica que tan importante se había vuelto para él en las últimas semanas (y en un modo muy negativo y molestoso)

-Si, Nami- reafirmó dejando las cosas en claro, tras hacerlo su rostro se tensó –Bueno ha llegado el momento de decir adiós, tengo una joya real francesa que robar. Puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos-

-No lo creo- afirmó Luffy con seriedad, dejando claro que no permitiría que ella consiguiera el Poneglyph.

-Shhh, dejemos eso al estúpido destino, ahora cierra los ojos y duerme, duerme Luffy-kun- apretando sus muslos interiores, Nami empezó a aprisionar el cuello de Luffy, cortándole la circulación de aire y sangre al cerebro.

-¡Nami!- exclamó su nombre haciendo fuerzas, pero la oposición fue disminuyendo a cada segundo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando adormeciendo –Na-Nami- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer adormecido ante la presión de las piernas de la ladrona.

Y así con Luffy cayendo en un profundo sueño, el intenso combate entre explorador y ladrona daba su fin, habían sido poco más de dos horas de forcejeo donde ambos habían dado lo mejor de sí, una pelea de voluntades en la que ambos se habían superado uno a otro continuamente buscando imponerse.

Pero al final, como había sucedido en tres ocasiones interiores, la victoriosa había sido la gata ladrona Nami.

Alzó la mirada hacia los cielos y dejó caer los hombros relajándose, cerró los ojos dejando que los rojizos rayos del sol golpearan sus mejillas. Se sentía cansada, pero igualmente liberada de una parte del peso a sus espaldas. Y no era para menos, nunca antes había contado la historia de su vida a alguien, siempre guardándoselo todo en su interior.

Luffy la había escuchado, se había interesado en su relato e incluso la había entendido. Afirmaba que entendía su dolor.

Aflojó todo su cuerpo y se dejó caer hacia su izquierda, cayendo de espaldas a un lado del durmiente explorador. Suspiró profundamente –Oh dios-.

El cansancio era enorme, le haría falta un buen descanso para recuperar fuerzas.

Giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de Luffy (el cual no estaba muy lejos del de ella) y sonrió levemente –Luffy, eres un tremendo- le dijo, claro que él no la oía, no con ese rostro de bebé durmiendo plácidamente.

Era una lástima haber tenido que hacerle tantas cosas al muchacho, no se merecía del todo el haber sido engañado de esa manera.

-"¿_Pero que estoy pensando?_"- se preguntó dentro de su subconsciente a la vez que tomaba el sombrero de paja y lo alzaba hacia arriba, observando los rayos solares traspasar las aberturas del objeto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito que le asustó.

-¡_Hey_ _tu_!-

Se reclinó de golpe con la dosis de adrenalina revitalizándola ante el peligro, sus ojos alertas se encontraron con un hombre que nervioso le apuntaba con un arma de fuego.

-_¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué hace Luffy tirado en el suelo?_- preguntaba el alterado sujeto sin dejare de apuntar –_Congelada, no te muevas ¡He dicho que no te muevas!_-

-Maldición- frunciendo el ceño se levantó y con la adrenalina impulsándola hacia la supervivencia, se echó a correr en huida ante los gritos de aquel hombre.

Este enfrentamiento no tendría la misma conclusión, la cosa aun no terminaba entre ladrona y aventurero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos antes<strong>_

-¡Whoa, Chopper vas demasiado rápido!- gritaba el asistente Usopp aferrándose a duras penas del lomo de su reno-corcel.

Efectivamente Chopper iba a toda máquina abriéndose paso y ocasionalmente saltando los obstáculos, repentinamente gruñía y no paraba de olfatear el ambiente de manera casi obsesiva.

Usopp describiría ese comportamiento como "animal" y no precisamente un animal domestico, sino uno salvaje e indomable, indispuesto a atener a las palabras de su montador.

-A-al menos déjame bajarme, no quiero sufrir un accidente- suplicaba Usopp volteando a ver la nuca del zoan.

Desafortunado fue que al alzar su vista al frente se encontrara con una rama que se extendía horizontalmente a la altura de su rostro mismo que fue estampado haciéndolo caer de Chopper.

El burdo accidente finalmente hizo reaccionar a Chopper -¡Usopp!- se dio la vuelta y cabalgó hacia donde se había quedado tirado su compañero.

-Yeouch- el narizón se reclinó sobándose la cara debido al impacto.

El zoan volvió a su forma Brain-point y preocupado fue a poner sus pezuñas en el brazo del joven -Usopp ¿Te diste muy fuerte? Déjame atenderte-

-Descuida, estoy bien- se puso de pie y dejó de sobarse –Te alocaste amigo-

-Ah- el doctor dejó caer su mandíbula, claramente tomado por sorpresa -¡Lo siento!-

-Hey no llores, no es para tanto. Mejor dime qué fue lo que te metió en un comportamiento tan animalistico-

-_Animalistico_- balbuceó por lo bajo, inclinando la cabeza al frente, viendo el suelo con tristeza.

Usopp no alcanzó a escuchar el susurro -¿Dijiste algo?-

-S-si…digo ¡No!- se autocorrigió con celeridad.

El asistente de explorador estaba viéndolo con inquietud, notando el inusual comportamiento de su compañerito –Chopper ¿Te sientes bien?-

Chopper se sobaba la nuca avergonzado -Sí, perdona, yo, eh, pues me desconcentré- dirigió su atención al camino que hubiera continuado siguiendo de no haberse dado el accidente del joven –El olor se ha concentrado y ahora puedo diferenciar sus componentes, estoy convencido de que uno de los aromas pertenece a Luffy-.

-¡Luffy! No se diga más- ahora fue Usopp el impulsivo, yendo derecho por el camino que le llevaría a su capitán –Luffy, dime que estás bien, por favor- balbuceaba para sí mismo mientras se armaba con su pistola de mano, preparado para replicar a cualquier contrario con intenciones agresivas.

Movido por la preocupación por su compañero, continuó a paso acelerado pisoteando las plantas que se encontraba a su paso hasta que logró ver que se aproximaba a una zona deshabitada de vegetación.

Y al llegar al último árbol que quedaba, se encontró con una escena que le dejó tan perplejo que no reacción de a primeras.

Luffy, su apreciado superior se encontraba de espaldas al suelo y la razón es que una jovenzuela estaba arriba de él, sentada sobre su cuello. Era una escena demasiado burda y como no, hasta para dar a malpensar ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

A continuación la chica se retiraba del capitán, dejándose caer a un lado de él, evidentemente exhausta. Lo más alarmante de todo fue que el "D." no mostrara mínima reacción.

-¡Hey tú!- gritó con su gangosa voz de chico asustado ¡Si, estaba asustado! ¿Qué tenía de malo eso?

La mujer se reclinó de un solo movimiento y se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué hace Luffy tirado en el suelo?- demandó respuestas sin dejar de apuntarle con su temblorosa mano, de la cual su dedo índice estaba listo para tirar del gatillo a la mas mínima provocación. Ah pero la chica flexionaba sus rodillas hacia arriba y doblaba los codos con la clara intención de dar una reacción –Congelada, no te muevas- ella no hizo caso, se estaba moviendo más -¡He dicho que no te muevas!- ordenó enérgicamente apuntando con mayor decisión hacia ella.

La mujer menos le obedeció, dijo algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar y entonces se alzó con agilidad y se echó a fuga en dirección contraria de la que él había llegado.

-¡No huyas! ¡Chopper, ven pronto Chopper!- ante la fuga empezó a armar un escándalo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba en pánico, tan asustado que sus rodillas se negaban a dar persecución, siquiera moverse de donde estaba parado como estatua.

-¡Usopp!- el hombre reno llegó alarmado en su walking point.

-Ella se ha ido, escapo ¡Se escapó!-

-¡Luffy!- ignorando las palabras de Usopp, el zoan fue hacia con Luffy, dejando claro con esta acción que era lo más importante en este momento.

Usopp comprendió que era vital asegurarse de que Luffy estuviera bien y fue a tirarse de un rodillas a un lado del chico que yacía en el suelo –Oh dios mío, Luffy ¡Luffy!- presa de pánico empezó a sacudirlo de los hombros –No te mueras Luffy, tienes que vivir, por más que quieras no vayas hacia la luz blanca-

-Wah Usopp, déjame revisar sus signos vitales- suplicaba Chopper quien prendido a las ropas de Luffy era ondeado por las sacudidas que daba Usopp.

-¡No mueras Luffy!-

-¡Basta Usopp!-

El potente grito de un Chopper transformado en su heavy point fue lo único capaz de silenciar al descontrolado muchacho.

Fue en tal silencio cuando un ruido destacó claramente, un sonido que los dos habían ignorado al estar en sus estados emocionales de consternación; _ronquidos_, si respiraciones provenientes de Luffy.

-El está-

-Dormido-

Quedaron en silencio, estupefactos por unos cinco segundos ante la realidad de las cosas.

-¡Tu dormido y nosotros pensándote muerto! ¡Desgraciado Luffy!- exclamaba Usopp encolerizado y con los ojos en blanco, propinándole un soberano coscorrón al capitán, dejándole un prominente chichón.

-¡Wahhhh no lo mates Usopp!- llegó a gritar Chopper ante la brutalidad del narizón.

Y los ojos adormilados de Luffy empezaron a abrirse lentamente, volviendo la consciencia –Usopp ¿eres tú?- preguntó confundido a la vez que la imagen se aclaraba ante sus ojos. Bostezó profundamente y se reclinó sentado en el suelo, limpiándose las babas de la boca con el antebrazo –Umh ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó rascándose la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Es precisamente lo que deseamos saber nosotros- confirmó Chopper.

-Tengo hambre- respondió Luffy aun adormilado y confundido –Sombrero- dijo mientras que palpaba el suelo buscando encontrarse con su posesión más preciada a su lado, caso que no fue cierto -¿Y mi sombrero?- sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados y empezaron a observar de lado a lado -¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Sombrero, sombrero!- exclamó en pánico empezando a gatear por los suelos, buscando el objeto de paja con vehemencia.

-¡Luffy ya dinos de que se trata todo!- demandó Usopp saliéndose de sus casillas.

El grito del asistente pareció hacer efecto, de pronto Luffy se detuvo por completo con una expresión facial que bordaba entre lo reflexivo y lo estúpido.

-Nami- fue la única palabra que salió de la garganta del mugiwara, quien al fin recordaba cómo había terminado dormido.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Nami!- gritó tan enrabiado que Chopper y Usopp se hicieron hacia un lado, este ultimo yéndose de sentón. El capitán ahora buscaba desesperado entre sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba –Esa desgraciada- dijo a la vez que sujetaba con ambos índices y pulgares la pequeña foto de la ladrona que Franky le había regalado, su mirada era de antagonismo total y su dentadura se juntaba con tanta fuerza que crujía -Grrr-

Cabe decir que Usopp y Chopper estaban atónitos y más embrollados que nunca, el misterio en lugar de aclararse se intensificaba con las cosas tan raras que hacia el capitán.

Volteó a un lado y vio unas huellas en la tierra que indicaban el camino que había tomado el objeto de su odio –Esta si no se la perdono ¡Ahora si se pasó! ¡Naaamiiiiiiiiii!- dejó caer la foto y se echó a correr siguiendo las huellas, no obstante su carrera era torpe, se iba trompicando y ladeando hacia su derecha, esto llevó que terminara yendo a estamparse de lleno contra el tronco de un árbol y se cayera al suelo seminoqueado.

-¡Esos son síntomas de exhaustión y deshidratación!- identificó Chopper regresando a su brain point, acudiendo alarmado en auxilio del capitán.

Usopp sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose de que no estaba en un burdo sueño sin sentido. La curiosidad lo llevó a tomar esa foto que había dejado caer Luffy. Prontamente su expresión facial se trastornaba en sorpresa –No me la creo ¡En serio no me la creo!-

Chopper se detuvo y volteó a ver a Usopp.

-E-era e-ella…en realidad es ella ¡Es la chica! ¡La laadronaaaaa!- gritaba con los ojos y lengua casi de fuera debido al asombro extremo.

Chopper inclinó su cabecita a un lado, menos entendía de que se trataba la situación.

-Fufu, parece que mi teoría era correcta -Robin se acercaba justo en el momento en que más hacia falta para aclarar todo de una buena vez –Todo este tiempo creímos al capitán en peligro, pero en realidad no se trataba más que de una fuga de Luffy con su novia-

-¡Ah mierda y yo que la espanté!- Usopp se alzó de pie con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, lamentando su comportamiento –Perdóname Luffy, yo arreglaré esto ¡Juro que lo haré!- afirmó avergonzado para lanzarse a toda máquina en búsqueda de la ladrona de cabellos naranjas, o más bien dicho "Nami, la novia de Luffy".

El bonachón Luffy volvía a abrir sus ojos lentamente, no sabía de la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus nakamas, mucho menos imaginaba la que estaba por armarse en unos minutos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A poco más de un kilometro de distancia<strong>_

-"_Ahora si me he metido en una grande_"-

Nami se ocultaba tras el tronco de un árbol, sentada y recargando su espalda, respiraba con dificultad, gracias a la adrenalina se había aventado un buen tramo, pero la cruda realidad era que sus piernas no daban para más, físicamente estaba más allá de su límite.

-Maldición ¿quién era ese tipo de la nariz larga? Parecía conocer a Luffy- golpeó el suelo con el dorso de su puño derecho –Si es uno de los compañeros de Luffy, entonces estoy en graves problemas- dijo frustrada, la desventaja era grande considerando que ya no podía más.

No le quedaba de otra más que usar la mejor arma con la que contaba; su intelecto. Debía de idear un plan y tenía que hacerlo rápido y efectivo. No iba a caer, se las iba a arreglar para salir de esta.

No alcanzó a concentrarse profundamente, el sonido de una parvada de aves huyendo por los cielos la interrumpió, alzando la vista vio como las aves huían asustadas y a juzgar por su trayectoria, no venían de donde se habían quedado Luffy y el narizón.

Tragó saliva ¿Podía ponerse esto mas mal de lo que ya era?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó con el ruidoso estrellarse de arboles cayendo al suelo, sea cual fuere lo que había hecho huir a la parvada, estaba cercas y era lo suficientemente destructivo como para tirar los firmes y enormes arboles selváticos.

¿Qué ser podría ser así de fuerte? A menos que estuviera armado con explosivos de alto calibre, un ser humano no podría armar semejante caos. Solo un monstruo.

Ay no ¡El hombre leopardo! Tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar, si se trataba del hombre leopardo entonces estaba más que muerta.

Volvió a voltear hacia los cielos y se encontró con que estaba tan asustada que veía como si el árbol se fuera haciendo hacia un lado…un segundo ¡El árbol se estaba cayendo!

-¡Kyaaa!- aterrada dio un salto hacia un lado separándose del árbol el cual se cayó hacia el lado opuesto levantando una nube de polvo que inundó el ambiente como si fuera niebla. Al voltear a ver el árbol (o más bien lo que había quedado de él) se encontró con que el tronco había sido cortado horizontalmente (si, como si hubiera sido hecho con sierra eléctrica) a una altura no muy alta, de hecho ¡Unos centímetros más abajo y hubiera sido decapitada!

La sangre se le heló todavía más al oír unos pasos apresurados entre la niebla ¡El hombre leopardo venía corriendo! ¡La iba a encontrar!

Lejos de que fuera un hombre leopardo, una figura humana saltó de entre la polvareda, dando un grito desesperado -¡Donde demonios estoy!-.

Quedó boquiabierta, paralizada, atontada. El responsable de asustar a las aves, de derribar arboles y de casi decapitarla no era más que un musculoso espadachín de cabello verde y aspecto intimidatorio, aunque su expresión facial era de total desconcierto.

-¿Mmh? Una mujer-

Ay no, la estaba viendo ¡Ese hombre daba tanto miedo como el hombre leopardo! No se podía mover, no sentía las piernas.

-Tú ¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero?- preguntó viendo la pieza que ella llevaba a la cabeza –Además tienes manchas de sangre y no son precisamente tuyas- observó certeramente, de la nada su expresión facial se puso demasiado seria –Ya veo, no te esfuerces por dar una respuesta, ya entiendo todo-.

-"_¿Entiende todo? E-ese sujeto me está viendo muy feo_"- No podía hablar de la impresión, su garganta estaba cerrada, ya se estaba sintiendo mas intimidada que por el mismo Jyabura –"_¿Por qué se está poniendo una bandana en la cabeza? Y-y ¿Por qué está desenvainando su katana_?"-

-¡No te perdonaré!- sin previo aviso, el hombre se impulsó hacia ella de un salto y con la espada en la mano.

-Kyaaa- Nami saltó a un lado evadiendo a muy duras penas la carga del sujeto, este tipo de la bandana fue a clavar su espada en un árbol, atravesándolo de lado a lado –A-ah- con dificultades se reincorporó de pie, para cuando lo hizo el hombre estaba guardando su katana y cerrando los ojos –"_Ya no me va a atacar_"-.

-_Ittoryu Iai_-

-"_Eso no se ve bien_"-

-_Shishi Sonson_-

El espadachín se impulsó hacia ella desenvainando su katana, soltando un ataque imposible de evadir. Nami solo vio un rayo pasar a su lado.

-"_Falló"_- un corte superficial se abrió en su mejilla tiñéndose de rojo en unos instantes.

-La siguiente irá en serio- advirtió sujetando firmemente el mango de su katana envainada.

-"¡_Realmente me quiere matar!_"- aterrada salió corriendo por su vida, buscando huir de ese monstruo que a diferencia de Luffy si tiraba a matar.

Él poderoso espadachín salió tras ella y en menos de veinte metros llegó a rebasarla colocándose frente a ella y poniendo su espada en posición horizontal – ¡Dime que es lo que busca Bin Rah Enel!- demandó soltando un espadazo.

Arqueando su espalda Nami se hizo para atrás evadiendo el corte –N-no sé de que hablas- se giró rápidamente y salió corriendo a su izquierda.

-Mentira- fue tras la chica que ahora corría más rápido que antes -¿Cuál es el objetivo de Dark Pluton?-.

-¡No sé nada, de verdad!- le respondió a gritos, quiso aumentar su velocidad, pero de pronto sintió una pierna atorarse y se fue al suelo de frente, quedando vulnerable e indefensa.

-Haberte metido con mis amigos es el peor error que pudiste haber cometido-.

-E-espera, po-podemos negociar esto- dijo mientras intentaba liberar su tobillo de las raíces de árbol en las que se había atorado.

-¡Las vidas no se negocian!- dio un salto alzando su katana en lo que iba a ser un ataque definitivo.

-"_Voy a morir_"- en unos últimos intentos desesperados empezó a patalear, pero al no lograr zafarse no le quedó más que acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos –"_Morir joven, virgen y sin ser billonaria_"-

-¡_Alto Zoro_!-

Al no recibir el corte mortal, abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, encontrarse con la punta de la espada a escasos cinco centímetros de su rostro la llevó a impulsar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-¿Pero que estabas por hacer Zoro? Eres un idiota entre los idiotas ¡Es más, idiota le queda corto a un cabezotas como tú!-

Era el tipo de la nariz larga con el que se había encontrado antes, estaba de vuelta y parecía estar muy molesto con el espadachín que por lo visto se llamaba Zoro.

-¡Pero que te traes Usopp, tú no sabes nada!- Zoro echó fumarolas, envainando su espada y alejándose de la chica, dejándola respirar por fin.

-¡Quien no lo sabe eres tú!- Usopp señaló a la pelinaranja que estaba pálida de miedo y aturdida –Esa chica a la que ibas a matar es nadamas y nadamenos que la novia de Luffy ¡La novia de Luffy!- repitió para dar énfasis.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?- exclamó en su desconcierto -¿Novia? ¿De Luffy?-

-Sí, novia de Luffy- reafirmó cruzando los brazos.

-Pero ¿Esta?- con una cómica expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, señaló acusadoramente a la chica en cuestión.

Usopp se frustró -¡Sí! ¿Qué parte de "novia de Luffy" no entiendes?-

Zoro se cubría los ojos y la frente con una mano mientras negaba con movimientos de cuello -E-espera un segundo, tú me estás diciendo que esta flacucha es novia de Luffy, el bobalicón y asexual Monkey D. Luffy, ese Luffy ¿verdad?- resumió lo que había escuchado, asegurándose de que Usopp realmente le había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar –Haha, no sé qué clase de broma es esta, pero ya párale hey-

-Usopp está en lo correcto, Roronoa-san-

Zoro dirigió la mirada más allá de donde estaba Usopp, detectando que Robin salía de detrás de un árbol –M-mujer, no me salgas con que tú también crees en semejante babosada- dijo hastiado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Esa chica de cabellos naranjas es la novia de Luffy, definitivamente las pruebas indican que es ella- terminó de fundamentar la científica muy segura de sí misma.

Ya se le había pasado el susto, aunque aun se sentía algo vulnerable. Además se le hacía difícil creerse lo que estaba sucediendo entre ese grupo de personas –"_Ellos son la gente de Luffy y creen ¿Qué yo soy la novia de Luffy?_"- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en zafarse de las raíces.

Zoro daba vueltas de lado a lado, negando con la cabeza -No, a mí nadie me va a tomar el pelo. Es imposible que Luffy tenga novia, si ni yo tengo ¿Cómo va a tenerla Luffy?-

-Pero que hombre tan orgulloso- reprobaba Usopp.

-Quizás simplemente sea terquedad- sugería Robin, causando que el mercenario se irritara mas.

-¡_Naaammiiiiii!_-

-Jaja, Luffy ya viene, nadie mejor que él para aclarar las cosas- sonrió Usopp al escuchar el grito de guerra del capitán.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-

-¡Nami! ¡Dónde está esa ladrona!- Luffy venía corriendo con un Chopper agarrado de sus ropas, ondeando como bandera.

-Luffy aun no termino de curar tus heridas- chillaba el pequeño doctor.

-¡Ahh!- Luffy frenó al encontrarse con su cuadrilla reunida, respiraba entrecortadamente y su ceño fruncido y boca abierta denotaban enojo -¿Dónde está? ¡Donde!- gritó mientras miraba en todas direcciones sin enfocar nada en claro, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a su objetivo; una chica de cabellos naranjas que se venía poniendo de pie -¡Ajá, te he encontrado!-.

-Ya llegó- Nami rodó los ojos, sin ganas de tener que lidiar con el chico, ya era suficiente de molestias por hoy.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo- Luffy se dirigió hacia la ladrona echando humo por la nariz y caminando algo chistoso.

-Ouch- Chopper se soltó de la ropa del capitán aterrizando de sentón.

-"_¿Qué es esa cosa? Es tan linda_"- se preguntó la chica de la discordia centrándose por completo en la criatura que se había desprendido de Luffy.

-Hey mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando- reprendió Luffy yendo a pararse justo frente a Nami -¡Nunca vuelvas a tomar mi sombrero, jamás!- regañó encolerizado arrebatándole el sombrero de paja de la cabeza.

-¡Luffy!- Usopp dio unos pasos al frente y con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de disgusto regañó con firmeza a su capitán – ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a tu novia!-.

-¿Cómo?- Luffy se dio la vuelta y se le quedó viendo raro a Usopp -¿De qué estás hablando?-.

Orgulloso el espadachín Zoro sonrió y señaló lo que creía era una prueba de su acierto -Ja, miren esa cara de total ignorancia. Les dije que Luffy no tenía novia, yo soy el que tiene la razón-.

Nami estaba con los ojos bien grandes y los labios entreabiertos –"_Definitivamente algunos creen que soy novia de Luffy_"- su expresión se tornó en una de malicia –"_Creo que después de todo aun tengo cartas que jugar_"-.

-Pero, es que mi sombrero- se defendía Luffy de los regaños de Usopp, cuando sintió que un peso se le prendía del brazo derecho -¿Uh?- volteó haber que pasaba y quedó atónito –Oye Nami, pero que- refunfuñó mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Cariño, tengo miedo- se quejaba Nami con voz tierna mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del chico –Ese tipo verdoso me iba a matar- acusó señalando a Zoro y entonces se fue al pecho de Luffy buscando acurrucarse en él, buscando refugio entre los brazos del moreno

-O-oi N-Nami- para Luffy lo que pasaba era demasiado burdo e incomodo.

-Awww- suspiraron Chopper y Usopp tomándose la escena como una de inocente amor entre dos enamorados.

-Realmente lo es- sonrió Robin.

-¡No lo es!- Contrastó Zoro haciendo un berrinche – ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? No puedo permitir esto, no me la creo-.

-Wahh, Zoro se está oponiendo demasiado al amor entre Luffy y su novia- chilló Usopp -Oh no- de pronto se mostraba impactado -¿Será lo que creo?-

-¿Qué?- Chopper volteó a verle con curiosidad.

-¡Un triangulo amoroso!- declaró el narizón -Zoro es el villano que busca interponerse entre el amor verdadero de Luffy y Nami, no descansará hasta tomarla para él-

-¡Woah, Zoro es muy malo!-

El mercenario se iba acercando al "par de enamorados" con una expresión de disconformidad –Tu flacucha, no me voy a tragar tus tretas, estoy convencido de que estás explotando la inocencia de Luffy, no voy a dejar que manipules a ese menso a tu antojo ¡Uwahhh!- terminó gritando al sentir como un par de manos lo jalaban y lo llevaban al suelo -¡Usopp! ¡Chopper! Quítense de encima-

-No permitiremos que destruyas una hermosa relación de jóvenes tortolos- afirmó Usopp.

-Sí, no seas tan egoísta Zoro- concordó Chopper sujetándolo con fuerza en su heavy point.

-Fufu, esto se está volviendo muy divertido- Robin se limitaba a reír conservadoramente ante la revuelta entre los chicos que levantaban una nube de polvo entre sus forcejeos.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se animaba a empujar a Nami con ambas manos separándola de su cuerpo – ¡Ya estuvo Nami!-.

-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos antes de lo esperado, Luffy-kun- a chica sonreía confiada, esa sonrisa que le daba mala espina a Luffy.

-Rayos, todos están actuando mas locos que una cabra- maldijo viendo a sus compañeros.

-Shhh, no te dejes perturbar Luffy- Nami lo jaló de la camisa forzándolo a que le prestara atención –Oye, tengo una propuesta enorme para ti ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo en tu misión? Sabes que tan buena puedo ser, ya nos arreglaremos después con lo del Poneglyph-.

Luffy se hizo atrás como si sintiera repulsión -¿Qué? No, yo no confío en ti, además no te quiero en mi cuadrilla-.

-Aww vamos, no soy tan mala- le dijo tocándole el hombro que le había curado, recordándole quien le había salvado de desangrarse –Por favor, solo sígueles el juego a tus amigos- puso una cara de perrito suplicante.

-Ugh, oye- miró de reojo a sus compañeros y cambió el tema –Y eso de ser novios ¿Qué es eso?-

-Anda, ese es el juego al que me refiero- su entusiasmo se difuminó al tomar en cuenta la pregunta –Espera ¿No sabes que son los novios?-.

-Espera, sé que he oído esa palabra antes- el mugiwara presionaba su dedo índice contra su frente, esforzándose por pensar -¡Ah ya lo tengo! Ser novios es como…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Significa ser rivales-némesis!- exclamó muy convencido del significado de ser novios, ni siquiera dio tiempo de replicar a Nami (quien obvio que había quedado fuera de onda), se volteó a confrontar a su cuadrilla -¡Ya párenle todos!-

Usopp y Chopper dejaron de forcejear quedándose paralizados, el primero jalaba al mercenario de un cachete y el segundo estando en su brain point estaba prendido de la cabeza del espadachín con una mordida. Hasta Robin se sorprendió con la seguridad y liderazgo con que estaba el capitán.

Zoro medio sonrió en expectativa -Ja, vamos Luffy, díselos de una vez por todas, diles la verdad para que ya dejen de andar con estupideces-

-Escuchen muy bien lo que tengo que decirles- Luffy fue a pararse sobre una piedra que sobresalía a unos metro más adelante y entonces señaló a la joven Venezolana –Ella es la ladrona Nami ¡Y es mi novia!- declaró inflando el pecho con todo orgullo y resolución.

Cabe resaltar que Nami estaba petrificada, ni ella se lo creía.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡Ya fue suficiente con esto!- Zoro estalló, se puso de pie y estirando los brazos a los lados mandó a volar a Usopp y Chopper –Te está manipulando como todo un tonto Luffy, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-¡Maldito Zoro, ya déjalos que se amen en paz!-

-¡Sí, ya déjalos, maldito!-.

El serbio estaba demasiado alterado como para seguir escuchándolos, su mirada estaba fija en Nami –Tu pequeña, ni creas que yo vaya a caer en tus simulaciones-

-¡Zoro!- Luffy bajó de la roca y se interpuso entre Zoro y Nami -¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?- fue y chocó su frente con la del espadachín viéndolo con mirada matona –Nami es mi novia y si quieres ponerte agresivo ¡Entonces búscate tu una novia para ti!-.

-Ah- Zoro dio un par de pasos para atrás, no por intimidación sino por incredulidad.

-Nami es mi novia, solo mía, no la voy a compartir con nadie- decía Luffy comportándose demasiado territorial con Nami, casi como si fuera un violento animal protegiendo a su hembra.

-"_Esto es más de lo que llegué a imaginar_"- pensaba Nami recuperando la concentración, nunca imaginó que un malentendido estuviera llegando a esos límites.

-Nami es mía- dejó muy claro al pasmado Zoro -Si quieres un enfrentamiento de novios pues ve con Tashigi, según recuerdo ella ha sido tu novia desde siempre- le aconsejó recordando aquella rivalidad en la academia que hubo entre el mercenario y una chica con anteojos.

-¿Tashigi?- Robin alzó una ceja, borrando a la vez su sonrisa entretenida.

-O-oi, Luffy, e-e-estas exagerando todo- se defendía un avergonzado Zoro con la piel de su rostro totalmente teñida de rojo, como le avergonzaba que malentendieran su "asunto" con la cadete "cuatro ojos".

Luffy colocó sus manos sobre su cintura -Shishi, así me gusta- mencionó satisfecho para entonces ir y apoyar su frente contra la de Nami -Nami-.

-N-no te acerques tanto, me pones de nervios- susurró la ladrona evitando contacto visual.

-Quiero una revancha-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Usopp.

-Una revancha ¿Pero de qué?- tenía sus dudas el hombre reno.

Con cautela observó a los de la cuadrilla de Luffy -"_Si esto sigue así, todos descubrirán que es una farsa. Debo de poner mi parte para hacer que parezca real, solo así saldré de esta_-.

-Nami, estoy diciendo que…-

En actitud traviesa lo interrumpió hablándole con familiaridad -Si querido, como digas, mas tarde hablamos de eso ¿de acuerdo?- entonces le plantó un inocente beso en la mejilla que lo dejó helado y con una cara de bobo.

-Si Kaya se enamorara de mí, como Nami de Luffy, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra-

-Tsk, no puedo creer que Luffy se haya dejado domar, que decepción- mencionó Zoro negando con la cabeza, mas entonces se percató que Robin lo miraba muy fijamente – ¿Qué me ves?-

-Nada-

-"_Ahora a romper el hielo. Creo que puedo sacar provecho de esta gente_"- Nami dejó al atónito Luffy y fue acortando distancias –Así que al final todo fue un malentendido, así que empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Nami-.

-¡Whoa!- gritó de repente Chopper mientras olfateaba cercas de Nami -¡Como no me di cuenta antes, tu hueles a naranjas!-.

-Eh- no negaría que era incomodo tener una criatura parlante olfateándola, aunque la criatura en cuestión fuera tan adorable.

-Me encontré con Nyon-ba-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?-.

-Que te buscara y te añadiéramos al equipo, que estarías más segura con nosotros. Ah y también menciono que ya no te preocupes por el favor-.

-"_Nyon-ba, nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por mí_"- pensó agradecida –Gracias por decírmelo, eh-

-Doctor Tony Chopper-

-Chopper, es un nombre tan tierno como tú- le dedicó un cumplido, a lo cual el animalito empezó a bailar alegremente negando estar feliz por ello –"_Que fácil, este no me va a causar problemas_"-

-En fin Nami, yo soy Usopp dos Santos, alias "el héroe"- llegó presentándose Usopp saludándola con total familiaridad –Tu novio me eligió como su asistente, así que automáticamente estoy obligado a apoyarte, pero descuida, lo haré con gusto-.

-"_Idiota elige a idiota, no me sorprende. A este ya lo tengo en mi bolsillo_"- razonó confiada –Mucho gusto-

-Bienvenida al equipo-

De pronto Zoro alzó la voz-¿De verdad van a dejarla que se una a la cuadrilla? Primero el cocinero pervertido y ahora una mujer ¡Esto no es un día de campo!- renegó y dándose la vuelta empezó a alejarse.

Tragó saliva, ese espadachín al que llamaban Zoro no confiaba en ella. Sería bueno no procurar acercársele por lo pronto, aun le causaban escalofríos los recuerdos de ese tipo intentando matarla a sangre fría.

-Descuida, él es así con todas las chicas-

Aquella mujer alta y reservada le estaba hablando, a diferencia de los demás ella parecía ser inteligente y razonable ¿Debería de cuidarse de ella también?

Robin se separó del árbol en el que se apoyaba y se le acercó –Doctora Nico Robin, especialista en biología molecular. Mucho gusto tenerte en la cuadrilla, Nami-

-Eh, aquel tipo Zoro…no intentará matarme otra vez ¿verdad?- preguntó aun más preocupada por el tipo que practicaba cortes contra el tronco de un árbol, ya se iba imaginando que estaba practicando como cortarla.

-Créeme que si hubiera querido matarte, lo habría hecho en un movimiento desde el primer instante en que te vio- le aseguró con total calma.

-Ah- quedó boquiabierta, no se creía del todo que aquel hombre hubiera hecho todo con el puro fin de intimidarla ¡Juraría que había visto intenciones asesinas en aquellos ojos! Aunque por el otro lado esta Robin parecía conocer bastante bien al de cabellos verdes.

-Solo quisiera pedirte algo, si tú y Luffy van a hacer esas "cositas" que les gusta hacer tan a menudo, por favor háganlo en privado y lejos del campamento. A Usopp y a mí nos sería particularmente perturbador verlos haciéndolo o siquiera escuchar sus intensos gemidos. Pero si pudieran dominarse durante esta misión, les estaríamos profundamente agradecidos- dijo sonriendo diplomáticamente mientras Usopp movia la cabeza, concordando con ella

-"_¿De qué está hablando? No entendí en lo más mínimo"- _no tuvo siquiera tiempo de despejar sus dudas, ya que Usopp se le acercó con muchas ganas de socializar.

Por otra parte, Luffy apenas salía de su estado de embobamiento y lo primero que hacía era tocarse la mejilla con los dedos –¿Pero que fue eso?-

-Un beso- le dijo Chopper quien llevaba segundos observándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Si sé que es un beso!- respondió alzando la boca –Yo me refería a "eso"-

Chopper abrió los ojos bien grandes, como que al capitán se le habían descompuesto unas neuronas desde que había llegado Nami.

-Mierda, esa ladrona es un dolor de cabeza- renegó haciendo una mueca, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Usopp y la fastidiosa platicaban amenamente -¡Pero que creen que están haciendo!-

Ambos voltearon a verlo, pero el extrañado Usopp fue quien respondió –Eh ¿Decías algo?-.

-¡Usopp! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla bien?- hizo un berrinche.

-Celoso- acusó Usopp poniendo una cara de entretenimiento.

-Definitivamente es celoso- estuvo de acuerdo Chopper.

-¿El oso? Oigan me están confundiendo ¡Quiero una explicación de que está pasando aquí!-

Cuando le dijeron que Nami se había unido a la cuadrilla, el capitán enloqueció y eso es decir poco, su actitud de niño mimado y berrinchudo lo volvía insoportable. Por suerte para Nami, todos lo tomaban por celoso. No podría pedir más, las cosas se estaban volteando a su favor.

-"_Puedo sacarle partido a este grupito, podría utilizarlos para conseguir mi objetivo. Si hacer el papel de novia de Luffy me asegurará el Poneglyph, entonces jugaré a ese juego ¿Qué podría salir mal?_"-

Nada saldría mal, esta vez estaba segura de que se saldría con la suya.

No imaginaba cuanto cambiaria su vida a partir de este encuentro con Luffy, un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Por otro lado Robin ya se había separado del grupo, yendo en busca de ese terco Zoro antes de que se perdiera de nuevo. Aunque en sus pensamientos había una cuestión que la tenía profundamente intrigada, que decir preocupada.

-"_Si Nami no desbarrancó a Luffy ¿Entonces quien fue? ¿Quién pudo rastrearnos y por qué juega con nosotros?_-

En esta aventura había más variables de las aparentes, ahora empezaba a pensar que nunca tuvieron el factor sorpresa, de hecho todo era demasiado sospechoso.

Era como si simplemente estuvieran siguiendo parte de un plan, el plan de alguien desconocido…como si no fueran más que las herramientas de un "titiritero" escondido entre las sombras...

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Ahora si las cosas se ponen buenas ¿No creen? Luffy y Nami son "novios", es un malentendido, es una farsa, pero ¿El juego podría terminar volviéndose una realidad?<p>

El enfrentamiento entre explorador y la ladrona ha terminado, pero aun hay muchas incógnitas. No se pierdan en el siguiente capítulo lo que pasó con Wiper, con Sanji y más revelaciones en la trama. Eso sí, les aseguro que se viene lo mejor en cuando al **LuNa** se refiere y qué decir del **ZoRo.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, me perdonarán pero aun no tengo titulo. Espero conocer sus apreciaciones y opiniones en sus reviews, ya saben que un review es un incentivo muy fuerte para seguir adelante con los fics.

_P.D_ poner eso de las llaves y movimientos submision fue un dolor de cabeza, hasta tuve que investigarlo. Espero haya quedado bien.

_P.D # 2 _Disculpen los errores ortográficos.


	15. De a perros y gatos

Solo un recordatorio, palabras en _itálicas_ y entre "comillas" son pensamientos, palabras entre "comillas" son referencias a diálogos y palabras en _**negritas**_ indican cambio de escena

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_El encuentro entre Luffy y Nami ha finalizando llegando a conclusiones inesperadas. El joven explorador tras haber triunfado inicialmente con su instinto, ha caído ante la astucia de su odiada rival._

_No obstante tras vencer, Nami se ha visto asaltada por la cuadrilla de Luffy, sin embargo debido a unos malentendidos todos los aventureros (a excepción de Zoro) la han tomado como la novia de Luffy. Sin pensarla dos veces ha decidido aprovechar la situación a su favor, ante un despistado Luffy que cree que "ser novios" es sinónimo de "ser némesis"._

_Desafortunadamente, Wiper y Sanji siguen desaparecidos, causando preocupación en la previsora Robin, quien ahora teme por el éxito de la misión de reconocimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 15: De a perros y gatos**

Por lo que entendía hasta el momento, estos tipos, es decir "la cuadrilla de fenómenos de Luffy" estaban en una misión, apoyando al tontín en su propósito de obtener el Poneglyph. Ja pero que inocencia por parte de todos ellos, si esa costosa joya real Francesa estaba destinada a ella y nadie más.

Era aquí donde entraba el ponerse lista, esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla, si seguía una serie de pasos, tendría el Poneglyph en sus manos en poco tiempo.

Paso numero uno; ganarse la confianza de esos ingenuos, por lo pronto ya estaba en la cuadrilla, pero tenía que hacer que confiaran en ella como si fuese uno de ellos.

Paso numero dos: Sacarles toda la información de sus cabezotas, así conocería bien al enemigo y el plan para robar la joya.

Paso numero tres: Empezar a manipularlos sin que se dieran cuenta (Parecen lo suficientemente idiotas como para que sea factible) y moverlos como sus peones para ganar la jugada el enemigo.

Paso número cuatro: Mientras el enemigo se distrajera con ellos, aprovechar para hacerse del diamante (y de pasada algunas joyas mas) y escapar usando sus habilidades superiores.

Y paso número cinco, su favorito: Vender la joya por una millonada y obtener una fortuna con la cual mandar a volar a Arlong, levantar económicamente a su pueblo y darse unas bien merecidas vacaciones en Mónaco.

Pero que inteligente era, a veces hasta ella misma se sorprendía. Hoy la suerte estaba de su lado y no la iba a dejar ir por nada.

_-Hey Nami ¿Me estás escuchando_?-.

-Si por supuesto- le mintió a su acompañante, el tipo narizón que era muy amigo del idiota (sic. Luffy), si bien recordaba, se llamaba Usopp.

_-Ah, es que te vi muy pensativa. Como bien decía, aquella vez sucedió que…-_

Dejo de prestarle atención de nuevo, obvio que no le importaban sus pláticas arbitrarias. Por suerte era tan bobo como su capitán (Por cierto ¿Cómo diablos podían llamar capitán a alguien como Luffy? Eso si era increíble), este joven tenía todas de ser su conejillo de indias, ganarse su confianza sería tan fácil como quitarle un tesoro a Luffy.

Le interrumpió sin la mas mínima cortesía, de cualquier modo no lo había estado escuchando -Ah sí ya veo, pero ya pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo conociste a Luffy?-

Ese tipo de información era la que le serviría para comenzar.

-Jaja, que buena pregunta, verás- Usopp infló su pecho con orgullo –En el momento en que Luffy me vio, quedó deslumbrado con mi porte y me dijo "Wow, tú debes de ser realmente fuerte y útil", entonces me rogó que me convirtiera en su asistente. Yo no podía negarme así que…-

-"_Mentira_"-

_-¡Usoooosopppppppppppppp!-_

Hablando del rey de roma, ahí se acercaba el tema de la conversación y a juzgar por los gestos en su cara no estaba nada contento con la situación (Jaja, como iba a estarlo después de la cátedra que le había dado hace algunos minutos, la "gata ladrona" había sido su ama en todo el sentido de la palabra).

-Usopp, Usopp- llegó casi trompicándose, poniéndose delante de su asistente –Esto e-es una broma ¿ve-verdad?- preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando -Es que no puede ser verdad, Nami… ¡Ella no puede entrar al equipo!- se quejó totalmente alterado, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su asistente y viéndolo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Usopp se le quedó viendo raro y acto seguido suspiró –Ay Luffy, ella _ya_ está en nuestra cuadrilla, anda relájate, no es que nadie te la vaya a robar- le dijo con toda la calma del mundo para entonces reanudar el camino.

-P-pero, p-pero- Luffy se quedó atrás balbuceando para sí mismo.

Era tan divertido ver al cabeza hueca quejándose como un bebé, eso si no tenía precio.

-Vaya que es celoso, pero ya se le pasará- le dijo el narizón.

-"_Si los demás son al menos la mitad de ingenuos de lo que es este chico, entonces ya tengo el juego ganado_"- razonó para sí misma, saboreando su victoria por adelantado.

-Aunque he de admitir que me siento algo celoso de ustedes, es decir, tienen una relación maravillosa. Así como Luffy te conquistó, quisiera yo conquistar a Kaya-

¿Luffy conquistarla? ¿A ella? ¡Ni en sus sueños! Eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en todo el día (y eso era mucho, tomando en cuenta todas las babosadas con las que había salido Luffy) –Bueno, te podría dar algunos consejos, claro, a un precio-

¿Por qué no? Desde ahorita podía irle sacando "beneficios" a este despistado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pagaré lo que sea, lo juro!-

-Conste eh, tú lo has dicho- le dejó claro para que no se fuera a andar quejando después de fraude –Por cierto ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-.

-Pues Robin me dijo que en cuanto encontrara a Zoro todos nos reuniríamos para discutir sobre la misión. Sirve que te ponemos al corriente, Nami-

Uff, ahí estaba el primer gran obstáculo, de entre todos los de la cuadrilla, esa Robin era la anomalía, para empezar lo que tenía de voluptuosa lo tenía de inteligente, era el cerebrito del grupo y si no se cuidaba de ella podría pillarla en el juego. Aun más alarmante era el aparente hecho de que tenía autoridad sobre ese tal Zoro, anda para que dominar a alguien así de peligroso y matón se necesita de algo más que agallas.

-"_Tranquila_"- se dijo a sí misma, disciplinando su planeadora mente que empezaba a armar sospechas –"_Esa científica no puede ser mas astuta que yo, soy la gata ladrona, maestra de la manipulación y el engaño_"- acudiendo a su propio ego, se relajó de vuelta, volviendo a su positivo estado mental anterior –"_Ja, quizás simplemente lo manipula pagándole, sea con dinero…o con su cuerpo. Todos los hombres son iguales después de todo_"- concluyó confiada.

-¿Ah sí, con que a esas vamos entonces?-otra vez era el escandaloso Monkey D. Luffy armando uno de sus ridículos circos –Bien, entonces yo me quedaré aquí- y cruzando los brazos, se dejó caer de sentón así como así, como un niño testarudo que se quiere salir con las suyas.

-"_Todos los hombres son iguales…menos Luffy_"- Se vio forzada a cambiar su conclusión anterior al ver las reacciones del moreno que era un caso muy aparte.

-Pero que le vamos a hacer- Usopp le dio una palmadita en la espalda –Bueno Nami, creo que estas situaciones son mejor que las trates tú, eres quien más le conoce- tras hablar prosiguió chiflando una cancioncilla, abandonándola sin más.

-¡E-espera!- estiró su mano como si quisiera detenerlo, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad? Abandonarla para que se encargase de Luffy sola.

-Eres su novia después de todo-

Se dio un palmazo en la frente, he aquí la parte más molesta, fastidiosa, incomoda, desesperante e insoportable del plan. Peor, todo su plan maestro pendía de ello, de ese rol que le tocaba simular a cambio de salirse con las suyas: ser la pareja sentimental del despistado explorador de segunda.

-Hey bobo ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- le dijo a modo de regaño, acercándosele con las manos en la cintura y viéndolo con molestia –Anda levántate, hay que ir a escuchar a que procede el plan-.

Volteó a verla hacia arriba con antagonismo –Está bien-.

Suspiró en alivio, así le gustaba, que el chico aceptara un papel sumiso y fuera obediente, de esa manera todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Pero antes márchate- añadió el mugiwara con soltura.

-¿¡Qué!?- Si, se le salió en forma de exclamación, el muy creído se estaba atreviendo a correrla ¡A ella nadie la corre por las malas! Había que dejar las cosas en claro –Óyeme, yo no pienso irme, tus amigos me aceptaron así que debes de hacerte la idea-

-Yo soy el capitán- respondió con simpleza.

Por dios, era tan irritable cuando se ponía en ese plan -Anda ponte de pie- insistió para entonces empezar a jalarlo de un brazo, queriendo obligarlo a levantarse -¡Vamos!-

-Lárgate-

-¡Que no!-

-Entonces aquí me quedo-

Esto era cada vez peor, en serio que ya estaba poniéndola de cabeza con sus niñerías –No seas menso, tú sabes lo útil que les puedo ser, te conviene tenerme en el equipo- le aseguró soltándolo del brazo.

-No te quiero en mi equipo- respondió a secas para entonces jalarse el parpado y sacarle la lengua –No te necesito, baaaka-.

_-¡Hey Nami, se están quedando atrás!- _se escuchó el grito de Usopp a lo lejos.

-Maldición- dirigió la atención hacia donde había continuado el narizón y cerró el puño frustrada, cualquier error podría costarle su plan maestro.

-_¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?_-

-¡No! ¡Vamos en un minuto!- ahora era cuando necesitaba ser mas asertiva y hacer entender a su inmaduro rival –Luffy, no hay más tiempo para…- cuando se giró para confrontar al muchacho, este ya no estaba ¿Pues cuanta molestia podía ser el morocho? No necesitó de mucho tiempo para encontrárselo trepando a un árbol como si de un travieso monito se tratase -¡Oye!-.

-Oh esas bananas se ven deliciosas- el mugiwara dejaba caer la baba mientras escalaba con la vista fija en el premio que descansaba en la copa del árbol.

Corrió hasta la base del árbol, pero no se rebajaría a ir por él, aparte de que estaba recontra cansada tras el enfrentamiento con el susodicho -¡Baja de allí ahora mismo Luffy!-.

-Ajá, las tengo- el joven cogió el racimo de bananas y empezó a pelar una de ellas.

-"_Este cabeza de chorlito me está ignorando, inconcebible_"- hizo unos ejercicios de respiración para evitar alterarse, porque en serio este aventurero era peor que un niño de kínder -Haber, vamos a calmarnos y discutir bien las cosas ¿De acuerdo?-.

Volteó a verla con curiosidad –No pienso darte a probar de mi banana- dijo abrazando el racimo muy egoístamente.

-¡Pero si yo no quiero! "_Calmada, calmada Nami, si no pones orden todo va a salir mal_"- controló sus casi incontenibles deseos de agarrar una piedra del suelo y lanzársela a la cabeza (quizá no sería tan mala idea, capaz eso hacía que le funcionaran las neuronas a ese tonto) –"_Se supone que a partir de hoy somos novios, yo soy la novia de Luffy, soy su novia_"- empezó a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que sintió algo hacer clic y una sensación de angustia se apoderó de su pecho.

Novia de Luffy…ella, oh dios ¡Era la terrible verdad! Ahora iba a tener que tratar bien al moreno (agh), convivir con el (aguantando sus ocurrencias) y de vez en cuando hacer cosas que se supone que hacen los novios: Tomarle de la mano (suena raro), decirle cosas lindas y sonreírle (pero si de repente quería patearle e insultarle), abrazarle (oh dios), besarle (¡Eso si que no! A lo más un inocente besillo en la mejilla como el que le había dado hace rato) y todo esto debería de verse lo suficientemente natural y real como para que los raritos de los demás se la creyeran.

Podía ser una maestra de las tretas y una especialista en simular situaciones, p-pero ¿fingir estar perdidamente enamorada de Luffy? Si para empezar nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, nunca había tenido un mísero novio ¡Cero experiencia en el amor!

-Oh no- maldijo y entonces volvió a voltear a ver al chico en cuestión, él descuidado se estaba echando dos bananas a la vez empezando a atragantarse y a toser como perro apunto de vomitar, esa escena no daba la mas mínima confianza.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación en que se había metido, tenía que hacerla de novia de Luffy…De ese explorador de segunda, terco como mula y con la mentalidad de un niño de ocho años… ¡De Monkey "baka" D. Luffy!

-"_Mierda ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser la novia de esa cosa?_"- dijo sintiéndose casi en pánico, insegura y sin la mas mínima idea de cómo empezar.

Más valía que ese Poneglyph le fuera a dejar una jugosa recompensa, porque al parecer esta simulación de "novio-rivales" iba a ser de lo más difícil que le había tocado hasta el momento en su carrera de ladrona profesional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y aproximadamente a un kilometro de distancia, alguien más se quejaba de su suerte<strong>_

Esto ya bordaba en lo ridículo, lo que se suponía era una misión de reconocimiento se estaba volviendo en un circo, todo había empezado cuando el odioso _ero-cook _había aparecidouniéndose a la partida sin rodeos, todo para terminar extraviándose, luego Usopp entrando en sus dramas exagerados sobre "Luffy en peligro", vamos si ese último chico es tan resilente que sobreviviría a un cataclismo nuclear sin ningún problema y precisamente hablando de este chico bonachón, ahora sí que se había pasado ¡Era una maldita locura!

Vamos, conocía a Luffy desde hace años y si de algo estaba seguro es que el muchacho era un completo ser asexual, y es que pretendientas no lo habían faltado a ese despistado muchacho, quien nunca reaccionó a cualquier avance de estas chicas por más obvias que fueran. El punto es que no había chica en la tierra que le llamara la atención en un modo romántico, porque para él le daban igual los hombres que las mujeres, citando de sus propias palabras "son lo mismo pero con bubis".

Y es que aquí es donde entraba la parte más grotesca de la historia

"Nami es mi novia, solo mía, no la voy a compartir con nadie"

-Definitivamente ridículo- dijo a la vez que partía el enésimo helecho con su katana, estaba deforestando la selva desde hace rato todo por el maldito estrés.

Por más que le diera vueltas, le era imposible creérsela, no había manera de que el capitán de cuadrilla estuviera en una relación con una joven, los únicos amores en la vida de Luffy eran la carne y la aventura.

-Ja, si ni yo tengo novia ¿Cómo podría tener una él?- dijo para sí a la vez que sonreía con burla, era _impensable _que él fanático de la exploración hubiese a llegar a tener novia _antes_ que él. Claro, en la academia ambos eran conocidos como los mas idiotas con las chicas, pero juraba por Wado Ichimonji que había un golfo de diferencia entre su propia "ineptitud con las féminas" y la asexualidad del joven.

Bueno, tampoco es que sintiera que se estaba quedando atrás, hay mil cosas que actualmente le inquietaban más que el ser un "solterón" –"_Además cortar mafiosos, terroristas y criminales es más interesante que todo lo demás_"-.

Aun así, Luffy había insistido tanto que pareciera que existía una posibilidad de que fuera real, por mas ínfima que fuera.

"Nami es mía. Si quieres un enfrentamiento de novios pues ve con Tashigi, según recuerdo ella ha sido tu _novia_ desde _siempre_"

Al llegar ese recuerdo la sonrisa incrédula en su faz desapareció y de su garganta salió un tosido involuntario, de entre todas las estupideces que habían llegado a sus oídos esa era la más descabellada de todas, prácticamente Luffy lo había dado un golpe bajo y peor lo había hecho enfrente de todos los demás, enfrente de Robin.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué había tenido que meter a "miss torpeza" en la conversación? Y eso de "novia desde siempre" ¡No toleraba que le emparejaran de tal manera! Durante toda la academia había tenido que soportar esos rumores de que había algo entre él y esa nerd de las espadas.

Tashigi, nunca había entendido a esa mujer, aun recordaba como la chica de las gafas se le dejaba ir enérgicamente con la espada en la mano para retarlo a un duelo en una actitud valerosa, todo para que algunos días después anduviera actuando de forma totalmente opuesta; nerviosa, tímida y torpe, incluso había veces en que se le quedaba viendo a lo lejos con la cara enrojecida como un tomate. La cadete siempre fue una rarita en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Demonios, todo esto es una soberana idiotez- dijo apoyándose el codo contra la gran roca que sobresalía del suelo, era abrumadora la cantidad de cosas bizarras que pasaban por su mente.

-Vaya, hasta que se detiene, me estaba cansando de seguirlo Roronoa-san-

Oh pero como la había pasado por alto, esta mujer que ahora se le acercaba era aun mas intrigante que todo lo demás de lo que se venía quejando, la científica Nico Robin era la causa mayor de su estrés mental, lo traía de cabeza con ese aire de misterio que la rodeaba. Incluso atinaría a afirmar que era la mujer más rara entre todas las mujeres lunáticas que había conocido en su vida.

La investigadora se acercó hasta colocarse un lado de él, ya que el mercenario ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear a verla, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente pudo verle a la cara -Noto en su rostro algo de desconcierto. Usted no se siente bien ¿o me equivoco?-.

-¡No! Eh quiero decir ¡Que sí!- respondió con brusquedad separándose de la roca, alejándose de ella al sentir que el calor que sentía en su rostro incrementaba, era humillante estar así de avergonzado enfrente de alguien y más si se trataba de una chica.

-Si hay algo en que pueda ayudar-

-¡Es que nadie se está tomando las cosas en serio!- se giró hacia ella y gritó molesto –Todo mundo perdiéndose y todavía encima de eso andamos reclutando gente como esa flacucha, esa…esa- de lo alterado que andaba no se le salía el nombre de la chica de cabellos naranjas que tenía en su cabeza.

Con tacto Robin completó la oración –Es Nami, la novia de Luffy-.

-Si esa Nami- asintió alzando el dedo índice, pero al captar la segunda parte de la frase enfureció -¡Que no es la novia de Luffy!-.

-Zoro-san, si no es atrevido de mi parte hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué se opone tanto a la relación de Luffy y Nami? Tengo entendido que ustedes dos son amigos ¿Qué le molesta?-

-¡Ella no puede ser la novia de Luffy!- reiteró enérgicamente –Aquí yo conozco a Luffy mas que nadie y puedo asegurar que a él no le interesan las chicas. Todo debe ser una especie de farsa, no me voy a fiar de esa ladrona, juro que la desenmascararé- dijo con determinación, apretando la empuñadura de su Wado Ichimonji.

La doctora fue a apoyar su espalda contra el tronco de un ancho árbol -Y además él también tiene derecho a tener novia- se tomó una pausa, observando al horizonte y tras un casi inapreciable suspiro abrió sus labios para completar su frase de forma desganada –Después de todo usted también tiene novia-.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!- sintió otra vez como si le aplicaran una corriente eléctrica –O-oye lo que Luffy dijo sobre Tashigi… eh, pues e-este…no, hey eso n-no es- ni siquiera podía hablar de lo apenado que estaba, si tan siquiera su boca se moviera con la fluidez que lo hacían sus manos al hacer movimientos de negación.

-_Robin, aquí Chopper_-

-Ah- Zoro observó que una de las escasas radios con las que contaban como equipo estaba sujeta al cinturón de Robin –"_Pequeño reno, te debo una_"- aliviado pudo darse un respiro.

La científica tomó el aparato -Adelante Chopper te escucho-.

-_El área está despejada y he encontrado un buen lugar donde reunirnos y descansar un poco_-.

-Buen trabajo, vamos para allá- dio finalizada la conversación y entonces separó su espalda del árbol –Continuemos adelante joven Zoro, hay que discutir a que procederemos ahora, esta misión de reconocimiento no ha ido como esperábamos-.

Dichas las palabras, continuó adelante sin más que añadir. No obstante Zoro se le quedó viendo a sus espaldas con una mirada muy seria.

-"_Oi, es mi imaginación o se ve algo decaída_"- dijo en sus pensamientos, no parecía la misma mujer que hace algunos diez minutos exploraba con vivacidad y reía entretenida con las ocurrencias de la aventura. Algo muy reciente le habría bajado de ánimos –"_¿Acaso hice algo malo? Maldición, las mujeres son tan raras, no hay quien las entienda_"-.

Se acomodó su cinto, se cercioró de que su katana estuviera segura, apoyó su rifle contra su hombro y entonces fue hacia donde iba su protegida.

Y pensar que cuando fue asignado a la misión, pensó que lo único que iba a tener que hacer sería cargarse a algunos villanos. Pero no, ahora resultaba que Luffy tenía "novia", que existía un reno parlante y que tenía que andar lidiando con una científica que le era un completo enigma ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué Santa Claus existiera y fuera el cabeza de Dark Pluton?

A estas alturas cualquier cosa por más bizarra que fuera podía ser cierta. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza segura es que esta aventura aun se guardaba muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos pocos minutos después<strong>_

Chopper se había lucido, una vez más demostrando ser un maestro del rastreo. Sus habilidades sensoriales habían llevado a que encontrara un lugar ideal para retomar energías y organizarse. Era un no muy extenso paraje pastoso que era delimitado por un suave arroyo de aguas cristalinas, en el centro había un árbol de cocos que refrescaba tanto con su sombra como con su fruto y el paisaje lo completaban múltiples florecillas multicolores que sobresalían por doquier.

-Eso no me hará feliz desgraciados, haha, haha- reía Chopper mientras bailaba extravagantemente, reacción a los cumplidos de sus compañeros.

-En serio Chopper, si un día te aburres de ser científico, podrías ser guía turístico- recalcó Usopp antes de dar un sorbo al coco que había entre sus manos y dejarse caer de sentón para descansar contra el tronco del árbol –Ah esto es vida-.

-Fufu- tras cortar e inspeccionar una flor de hermosas tonalidades amarillas y rojizas Robin le sonrió con ternura al renito. No está por demás decir que el científico parecía derretirse ante los gestos de sus camaradas.

A unos metros de distancia, Roronoa Zoro lavaba su rostro con las aguas del río. Evidentemente los paisajes hermosos no eran algo que entusiasmaran al curtido mercenario de mil batallas. Tras refrescarse del húmedo y cálido clima selvático, se erguió y emprendió de vuelta con la cuadrilla, quitándose la camisa y lanzándola descuidadamente sobre unas rocas develando así su formidable musculatura que causó un leve e inofensivo sentimiento de envidia en Usopp y cómo no, distrajo un poco a la recatada doctora Robin.

-Y bien- Zoro desenvainó su katana y la clavó en el suelo, tras lo cual se sentó en el pasto, no muy lejos de sus compañeros -¿Y ahora que sigue?-.

Chopper dejó de retorcerse en su baile y sus redondos ojos negros quedaron fijos en el espadachín, Usopp se alzó del suelo terminando de relajarse cómodamente y Robin sacó un cuadernillo.

-Eso no lo podremos decidir hasta que venga el capitán- dio respuesta la líder intelectual del grupo, desviando la mirada a un lado, claramente evitando ver al distractor que era Roronoa Zoro semidesnudo.

Usopp sonrió pícaro al notar las reacciones tan obvias de la científica hacia su guardaespaldas-"_Así que Robin es del tipo tímida y decorosa, debo tomar nota de esto_"-

-Si, Luffy debe de estar aquí, ah y Nami también- el buen Chopper no quiso pasar por alto a la nueva miembro del equipo.

-Nami, uff- Zoro bufó cruzando los brazos y negando con movimientos de la cabeza, en desacuerdo total con la decisión que se había tomado respecto a la ladrona.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, mugiwara no Luffy llegaba corriendo hasta donde estaban todos, armando sus escándalos a gritos como de costumbre –Yahoo, ahora sí díganme donde están esos tesoros- exclamó entusiasmado, pero lejos de encontrarse con tesoros, se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de sus nakama -¿Are?-.

-L-Luffy- con segundos de retraso lo alcanzó una visiblemente cansada Nami, parándose junto al muchacho, jadeando con las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas –Te dije que me esperaras, ah, estoy agotada "_¿Pues de que estás hecho animal? Nuestro combate debería de haberte dejado sin aliento, eres demasiado vigoroso_"-.

-¡Oigan no están buscando tesoros!- decepcionado, dirigió su mirada hacia su rival –Me mentiste Nami, tu dijiste que iban a cazar tesoros- recriminó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Nami se puso la mano sobre la nuca y presentó la punta de la lengua traviesamente -¿Eh? Ups, debí haber escuchado mal "_Claro que te mentí tonto, de otra manera no te hubiera podido hacer bajar del árbol de bananas_"- tras fingir su error fue a darle un abrazo –Ya perdóname corazoncito, no vuelve a pasar- y entonces aplicó la de hace rato, darle un leve (muy leve) besillo inocente en la mejilla.

-Ah, hah- Luffy quedó en una especie de shock, con el cuerpo rígido, la cara de embobado y los ojos centrados en la nada.

Robin sonrió al mismo tiempo que Usopp y Chopper suspiraron diciendo en sus adentros "_Son tan tiernos_", solo Zoro no veía la escena de la misma forma y eso era claro en la manera en que torció la boca y se volteó para otro lado con disgusto.

-"_Ese Zoro que se trae_"- la reacción no pasó desapercibida para Usopp.

-Vamos Luffy, hay que tomar asiento- insistió Nami aferrándose del brazo de Luffy dirigiéndolo hacia el grupo.

-Ahh, ah- para cuando Luffy salió de su estado de trance de confusión se dio cuenta de que la chica lo obligaba a caminar junto a ella –O-oi- como que quería hacerse a un lado, pero estaba tan confundido que su cuerpo no hacía caso.

-"_Lo trae pero bien tonto_"- concluyó el atento Usopp, no quería dejar pasar ni un detalle, necesitaba toda la información posible para aprender a conquistar a su amada que lo esperaba en casa.

Por guía de Nami, ambos terminaron sentándose cercas de Zoro, por tanto Nami estaba en medio de los dos chicos, claro fue que se pegó a Luffy, se le pegó bastante casi acurrucándosele a un lado, el aventurero resopló un quejido mientras se le presentaba un tic en la ceja y mantenía una expresión de entre disgusto y extrañeza.

Naturalmente Zoro se molestó aun mas, llegando a mascullar algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.

Usopp y Chopper se voltearon a ver boquiabiertos, con el mismo pensamiento de sospecha en la mente –"_¿Acaso eso es un triangulo amoroso?_"- la idea de que Zoro deseara a Nami para si cada vez parecía tener más fundamentos.

-Y con eso ya estamos listos para discutir- mencionó Robin –Es hora de tomar decisiones respecto a la misión-.

-Así que de eso se trata la reunión, genial, quiero estar informada para apoyar a mi novio Luffy- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy, no obstante él reaccionó haciéndose un poco hacia un lado impidiéndole descansar sobre él –"¡_Vamos coopera Luffy!_"-.

-Un segundo- Chopper se levantó de golpe, con sus ojitos bien fijos en la nueva pareja del grupo -¡Ah!-.

-¿Doctor Chopper?-

-¡Pero si ambos están heridos!- chilló observando un detalle que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido para todos.

-Oh- ni la atenta Robin se había dado cuenta.

-Hey es cierto, y además están bastante sucios- comentó Usopp percibiendo además que las ropas del par estaban bastante llenas de polvo y hojas -¿Pues qué pasó con ustedes dos?- cuestionó con una vista de sospecha.

-Sí, me pregunto que habrá pasado- dijo Zoro con total sarcasmo, viendo muy acusadoramente a Nami.

-"_Ay no, como olvidé ocultar estos detalles_"- lamentó Nami tragando saliva.

-En especial tú Luffy, debo curarte- al alarmado Chopper no le importaba tanto el "por qué", él capitán traía marcas de sangre en sus dos piernas, así como una herida significante en hombro izquierdo, esto sin contar algunos moretones.

-Anda estoy bien Chopper- rió Luffy descuidadamente sin la mas mínima preocupación por su salud.

-"_Eso Luffy_"- le felicitó mentalmente Nami, entre más rápido salieran de esta, mejor.

-¿Exactamente que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- cuestionó Usopp casi a modo de regaño señalándolos con el dedo.

Luffy iba a abrir la boca, pero la más despierta Nami se le adelantó – ¡Consecuencias de la aventura! Ustedes ya saben que a Luffy le encanta la aventura y a mí también, nos pusimos a explorar, pero nos dejamos llevar por la emoción y hubo algunos accidentes"¿_Contentos?_"-.

-¿Se dejaron llevar?- Robin alzó una ceja, como esperando una explicación más detallada, la de cabellos naranjas no estaba siendo muy explícita, esas heridas de Luffy no eran cualquier raspón.

-Shishi, de verdad que fue un enfrentamiento muy salvaje- rió Luffy recordando todas esas cosas que habían pasado durante el enfrentamiento contra su rival –Nunca antes nos habíamos agarrado con tanta intensidad-.

-Sí, con eso de que los novios se agarran a porrazos y casi se matan- Zoro lanzó la indirecta, convencido totalmente de que ese par de "novios" se habían agredido de verdad.

-"¡_Hasta cuando aprenderás a cerrar esa bocaza, baka!_"- Nami quería ponerle un buen coscorrón por ponerla en aprietos.

-E-enfrentamiento salvaje- las palabras del capitán provocaron que a Usopp le vinieran de golpe aquellos recuerdos de las "crónicas candentes de Luffy y la ladrona" –O-oigan- eso de "agarrarse con intensidad" no podía ser mas explicito, añadiendo que estaban sucios (En especial Luffy, parecía puerco) y cansados (En especial Nami, se veía agotada) la formula se completaba por si sola –Oh mierda- volteó a ver a la perturbada Robin cuyas mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojizas, las miradas de complicidad entre ambos denotaban que estaban siendo víctimas de las mismas escenas mentales tan perturbadoras.

-"¿_Q-que pasa con esos dos?_"- Nami se encontró perdida, incapaz de comprender porque de la nada ese par estaban tan impactados.

Chopper siendo el pequeño hombre animal inocente que es, seguía inmerso en la preocupación por el estado físico de la pareja –Nami ¿Qué son esas marcas rojas en tus brazos y piernas? Parecen como si te hubieran dado de latigazos-

Nami maldijo aun con palabras más altisonantes en su interior, para colmo las marcas del combate con Luffy no terminaban de ocultarse. Ya hablando del mugiwara este súbitamente se separó de ella dejándose caer al suelo sobre manos y rodillas, rodeado de un aura depresivo –A-ah, perdí mi látigo oficial de Indiana Jones, wahhh-.

-¡Luffy monstruo!- chilló Chopper dando un par de pasos atrás –Como te atreves a darle con el látigo a tu novia, eso no es normal-.

-¿Nani? Ella me provocó- se defendió Luffy antes de recordar con añoro a su amado látigo y lamentar su pérdida como la de un nakama -Ohhhh-.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó la normalmente estoica Robin cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con ambas manos, a la vez que su todo su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como un tomate.

A Usopp le fue peor, su rostro era de trauma total –Ah, ahora resulta que les gusta ese tipo de diversiones ¡Ahh, Ahhh mi conciencia duele!- chilló a la vez que su nariz empezaba a sangrar por culpa de las escenas mentales que intentaba borrar de su joven mente.

-"_Realmente no les entiendo ¿Pues que estarán imaginando?_"- la situación ya era incomoda para la pobre joven de cabellera naranja quien se limitaba a escuchar inocentemente la conversación.

-Fue un gran enfrentamiento- recalcó Luffy con una gran sonrisa –Es más, les voy a contar como estuvo todo-.

-"¡_No!_"- Nami sintió palidecer, ahora si que el tipo peliverde la iba a decapitar.

Pero sucedió algo impensable, Robin sujetó su arma de fuego entre ambas manos y apuntó al capitán de forma amenazante –Por favor, absténgase de entrar en detalles, Monkey-san- la casta mujer ya hasta sudaba y jadeaba de la fuerte impresión a la que era sometida.

-¡Si Luffy, no queremos saber nada sobre tus acaloradas experiencias privadas y los usos d tu látigo!- por precaución Usopp se tapaba los oídos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ay… mi látigo- Luffy por lo visto era incapaz de superar la pérdida de su nueva arma favorita.

-¡Basta con esto!- cuando más calma se necesitaba, el más rudo de los presentes se levantó con porte amenazadora y un rostro de enfado -¡Si vamos a seguir con estas payasadas, entonces mejor renuncio a esta expedición!- declaró enérgicamente.

Nami suspiró aliviada, su salvación había llegado por medio de quien menos esperaba

El imponente mercenario desenterró su katana y señaló con la punta de esta a Usopp –No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero cálmate de una buena vez, no quiero cargar con tu cadáver en esta aventura- de pasada miró de reojo a Robin –Y tú mujer, baja esa arma de inmediato-

-Lo siento- se disculpó la doctora, enfundando su pistola y sacando en su lugar su abanico con el que empezó a echarse aires.

-Y tú pequeña- Zoro apuntó con su arma a Nami –Eres sospechosa a mi vista, vigila bien lo que haces-.

-"¡_Kyaaa!_" O-ok- respondió Nami toda pálida sintiendo un frio escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal ante la cercanía de la punta de la katana a su rostro.

-En cuanto a ti- el peliverde se acercó al deprimido capitán y le puso un patadón en las costillas –Deja de lloriquear como una nena, yo encontré tu látigo al igual que algunas armas que supongo son de la pequeña adolescente. Se las entregaré después de resolver este embrollo-.

Luffy lejos de revolcarse de dolor, pareció sentir un gran alivio –Salvaste a mi látigo, Zoro tu… ¡Eres un héroe!- exclamó pero llorando de felicidad.

Nami veía a su "novio" como si fuera el bicho más raro del planeta tierra, solo un idiota como él podía enamorarse de un estúpido látigo de segunda mano.

-Mucho mejor- Zoro tomó lugar –Dirige tu mujer, eres la buena en esto- se le quedó viendo a la científica y ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima –"_Demasiado buena_"- susurró inconscientemente embelesado con el cuerpo de la mujer el cual al verse cubierto de sudor se volvía aun más sexy de lo que ya era –"_¡Ah demonios! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Esto es deshonroso_"- se dio una bofetada a sí mismo para salir del trance, por el momento mantendría los ojos cerrados, aunque no lo quisiera, su protegida podía desconcentrarlo muy fácilmente.

-Gracias- Robin sacó su libreta y abrió en una página de apuntes –Como ya hemos constatado todos nosotros, nuestra misión de reconocimiento se ha visto alterada ante numerosos eventos inesperados. Resumiendo, hemos perdido comunicación con dos de nuestros miembros; Sanji y Wiper. Tenemos a una nueva integrante, a la que he de recalcar que domine sus pasiones por el bien de la misión- puso su mano en el hombro de Usopp –No obstante, el hecho más preocupante considero que es el asalto en el que se vieron envueltos nuestro compañero Usopp y el capitán Luffy-.

-Ah sí, eso- Usopp bajó la mirada bastante preocupado.

-Un asalto- repitió Nami sorprendida -Luffy-.

-Sí, antes de encontrarme con Nami- el moreno se reclinó y observó la palma de su mano derecha –Yo estaba explorando, me encontraba justo arriba de un genial barranco-

_-Ohhh, como mola la vista desde aquí- gritaba entusiasmado con la palma de la mano extendida sobre su frente para taparse el sol, observando todo el paisaje selvático a la bajada del barranco – ¿Ahora para donde le sigo? ¡Por todos lados se ve bueno!-._

_-_¡En serio era genial! sabia que me esperaba una gran aventura_- _el capitán frunció el ceño y torció la boca –Entonces llego ese maldito-.

-_Esta selva no tiene igual, eh Mugiwara no Luffy_-

-_Shishi, tienes un buen ojo amigo, nunca había conocido un lugar tan divertido_-

-Así que fue un hombre el que apareció a tus espaldas- razonó Zoro mientras miraba con antagonismo a Nami –"_No sabrás nada sobre eso ¿eh arpía?_"-

-Lo más preocupante es que el agresor te conocía por tu nombre capitán, eso significa que él definitivamente sabía que estarías en el área- Robin se tocó el labio inferior y tensó el rostro –De alguna manera ya tenía planes preparados con anterioridad, no fue una casualidad-.

-Ajá, quise reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde- explicó apretando los dientes con enojo.

-_¿Por qué no bajas este barranco y sigues explorando?_-.

_-No suena tan mal…espera ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-_

-Me pateó desbarrancándome el muy desgraciado, el resto de la historia ya la conocen- vio de reojo a Nami y luego volvió a contemplar la palma de su mano que se tornó en un puño –En cuanto lo encuentre le patearé todo lo que se llama pompas- Nami soltó una muy leve risilla ante el comentario del joven.

Chopper se paró frente al capitán -Luffy, entonces no pudiste ver nada sobre su identidad-

-No hubo oportunidad, solo puedo decir que sentí que era alguien fuerte-

-Ya veo- Robin no paraba de tomar notas casi compulsivamente como si fuera una detective o algo similar –Fue minutos después cuando Usopp sería atacado por ese mismo sujeto, explíquenos por favor joven Dos Santos-

Usopp apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas –De hecho yo vi justo el momento en que Luffy era desbarrancado, pero debido a la distancia no alcancé a verlo con claridad, era una silueta humana masculina, un hombre alto- dijo aun con la escena fresca en su mente.

-Pero me habías platicado que ese asesino se echó a la fuga- comentó Chopper.

-Si, en cuanto me vio intentó huir, si que era rápido-

-Mmh- Zoro se tronó el cuello –Ataca por la espalda a desprevenidas y luego escapa al primer indicio de peligro, me suena a un completo cobarde-

-Eso, o no quería que se descubriese su identidad. Intrigante sin duda- apuntó una nueva línea en su cuadernillo –Prosigue Usopp-san-

-Sí, ya se me hacía que no le alcanzaba, era imposible tratar de apuntarle con un arma de fuego, mi única oportunidad era seguir sus huellas y sonidos. Tuve que ir al límite para recortar distancias, fue entonces cuando- tragó saliva y unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente –Empezó a derribar arboles para intentar ganar ventaja-

-¿Con que arma?-

-Zoro, _él_ definitivamente no traía ningún tipo de arma en sus manos, derribaba los arboles con su cuerpo-

-Se necesita una fuerza más allá de lo normal para hacer eso-

-Termine perdiendo el rastro, encontrándome a una zona rodeada de arboles, sabía que ya no estaba huyendo por qué no oía sus pasos, el estaba cercas cazándome, así que me armé con mis pistolas de mano esperando su movimiento, él estaba dando vueltas alrededor de mí, esperando el momento-

-Cazando, un cazador- Nami rompió su silencio y su mirada se quedó perdida en la nada –Un cazador a la espera de su presa- repitió con voz algo temerosa a la vez que le llegaba un recuerdo reciente en el que se vio envuelta en una situación idéntica a Usopp.

_-"¡Sal de una vez hijo de perra!"- gritaba al verse trepada sobre un montículo rodeada de arboles y maleza, expuesta a cualquier embate del monstruo que la cazaba moviéndose en círculos, buscando confundirla -¡No seas cobarde!- exclamó desesperada apuntando con sus dos armas, entonces bajó la guardia debido a un fuerte mareo, quedando abierta a que la monstruosa figura del hombre lobo se presentara a sus espaldas, alzando sus garras y clavándoselas con violencia en la espalda._

-Ah- cerró un ojo sintiendo un intenso ardor en la cicatriz a sus espaldas, como si el animal le estuviera atacando de nuevo en estos momentos.

-¡Oi Nami!- reaccionando antes que nadie, Luffy se arrimó a ella y le puso las manos los hombros-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó viéndola al rostro. Otra vez misteriosamente se sentía preocupado ante el fugaz rostro de sufrimiento que había presentado Nami, por alguna razón aun cuando la "odiaba", sentía algo incomodo cuando la veía sufrir.

Nami sintió algo en su interior ante el gesto interesado del chico -No es nada, de verdad "_Este cosquilleo en mis mejillas ¿estoy sonrosada por él? No, no puede ser posible_"-

-¡Ahhh!- Luffy gritó al darse cuenta de cómo estaba tratando a su odiada rival y dejó de tocarla de inmediato, alejándose de ella a rastras –Rayos-.

- "_¿Por qué me llegó la sensación de vuelta a mis espaldas? Eso no es normal_"- Nami recuperó la compostura, lo que si no pudo evitar fue el meterse más en la historia que contaba Usopp –"_Fue asaltado de la misma manera que yo, su agresor utilizó la misma táctica que la bestia que me hirió ¿Estarán relacionados?_"-

-Entonces el enemigo me echó dos árboles encima a la vez, muy a duras penas alcancé a evadir- seguía relatando Usopp cada vez con más intensidad –Pero no fueron más que distractores para que me golpeara tan fuerte en la cabeza que me derribara-

-Y te causara una amnesia temporal- añadió Chopper muy exacto.

-Caí al suelo y todo se empezó a volver borroso, creí que moría- finalizó Usopp muy nervioso de recordar aquellos angustiosos momentos.

-Usopp- Luffy veía con consternación a su asistente.

-Usopp, una última pregunta ¿Algún detalle sobre el enemigo que hayas captado y nos sea de utilidad?-

-Déjame trato de hacer recuerdos, Robin- el chico de la nariz exótica empezó a esforzarse -¡Ah demonios!- entró en lo más profundo de su mente, hasta que se sorprendió -¡Woah!-.

-¿Has recordado algo? No te esfuerces de más Usopp- le aconsejó el médico del grupo.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, justo cuando me estaba desvaneciendo alcancé a ver la sombra del enemigo…el estaba…montándose sobre una bestia- las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron y sus labios dejaron salir dudosos la parte crucial –Era un pato enorme-.

-¡Sugoi!- gritó Luffy con sus ojos brillando como estrellas –Yo quiero montar uno-.

-Eso no es posible, no hay patos de semejante tamaño como para que alguien les pueda montar- negó Zoro empezando a creerse que Usopp estaba mintiendo.

-¡Es verdad! Era un pato como de metro y medio-

Chopper tomó la palabra –Spot Billed Duck-

Un brillo de curiosidad se hizo presente en la mirada de Nico Robin -Doctor Chopper, ilústrenos-.

-Son una especie tan rara que las comunidades científicas suelen tacharla como una leyenda, enormes patos dóciles y excesivamente rápidos que habitan en los desiertos mas áridos del Sahara- terminó de relatar el experto en vida animal –Es un hecho que el hombre misterioso tiene buenos contactos para conseguir tal ave-.

-Oye Chopper y en Dark Pluton…-

-Zoro, en Dark Pluton no se tenía ni uno sola de esas especies animales-

Un gran silencio inundó la reunión de la cuadrilla de exploradores, intrigados con el origen del enemigo en cuestión. Cada cosa que descubrían respecto a ese sujeto, parecía aumentar más el misterio en vez de ayudar a solucionarlo.

-¡Yo quiero un súper pato de esos!-

-Ahem- tras el grito entusiasta de Luffy, Robin continuó con la investigación –El modus operandi del enemigo, así como su naturaleza son malas noticias para nosotros, nuestra misión de reconocimiento está en riesgo, sino es que ya ha fracasado por completo-

Chopper e Usopp bajaron los hombros, Nami se sobó la nuca y Zoro endureció su postura. Solo Luffy pareció inmune a la conclusión de la científica.

-Capitán Luffy ¿A que sugiere que procedamos?- pidió la opinión del líder de la plantilla, si bien no era el más brillante, sus decisiones en cuestiones de tan alta tensión solían ser muy acertadas y eso lo había mostrado durante la crisis del ataque de Lucci a la aldea Shandia.

-Jum- dejó de armar escándalo y observó a su equipo de nakamas quienes esperaban con atención a que dijera algo –Hehe ¿Por qué las caras largas? Esto es exploración y la cosa se está poniendo buena hehe- sonriendo de lado a lado, se acomodó su sombrero de paja e infló el pecho –Preocuparse no sirve de nada chicos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que vamos a seguir con todo y disfrutar de esta aventura ¡Y sobre todo patear a los chicos malos y recuperar lo que nos pertenece!- terminó ampliando su sonrisa y tronándose los nudillos con total confianza en sus intenciones.

-He aquí el Luffy de la Liga Grand Line- Zoro envainó su katana de vuelta, decidido a apoyar en cuerpo y alma el camino que eligiera su gran amigo.

-Simple, pero totalmente acertado, estoy de acuerdo con Luffy-san- Robin guardó su cuadernillo y se relajó.

-Luffy, sabes que cuentas con "Usopp el grandioso" hasta el fin del mundo- exclamó Usopp.

-Me agrada el plan, capitán- hasta Chopper estaba acostumbrándose a llamar capitán a ese apasionado aventurero clásico.

-Luffy- Nami se sintió inspirada en las palabras de ese chico que en el mero momento de la verdad se convertía en un autentico líder y una maquina de voluntad imparable. Y qué decir de esa enorme sonrisa, irradiaba confianza y positividad.

-Yosh, a explorar se ha dicho pues- el incansable "D" no perdió ni un segundo en querer empezar de nuevo con bríos renovados.

-Espera Luffy- Usopp le impidió irse colocándose frente a él –Respeto tu decisión, pero mira bien qué hora es- le señaló hacia el rojizo sol que se escondía en el horizonte, creando un hermoso atardecer en tonos naranja.

-Los atardeceres son ideales para explorar-.

Zoro fue a recoger su camisa y tras ponérsela secundó al asistente novato-Luffy, le doy la razón a Usopp, no hay mucho que podamos avanzar, tu más que nadie sabes que ser tomados por sorpresa por la noche significa problemas-.

-Cierto, perdonen, me deje llevar jaja-

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- preguntó Usopp semicerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo-

Robin cogió sus pertenencias echándose mochila a espalda, lista para moverse –Sugiero que nos preparemos para la noche, no queda mucho tiempo para que la noche nos acaezca, sería bueno juntar recursos y suministros, así como hidratarnos y curarnos cualquier herida-.

Chopper empezó a dar saltitos alzando una pezuña arriba -Cuenten conmigo para cuidar de su salud chicos-.

-Yo me encargo de recolectar leña, vamos a necesitar una fogata- se ofreció Zoro.

-E-estoy listo para ayudar en lo que sea- la disposición de Usopp.

-¡Yo busco comida!- decidió Luffy dejando caer la baba.

El morocho ya se iba a ir cuando Zoro le detuvo sujetándole la camisa por la espalda -Olvídalo, te comerás todo lo que encuentres-.

-Si quieren yo recolecto alimentos- Nami tomó la iniciativa.

-Aww no es justo- se quejó Luffy.

-Está decidido. Recolecten todo lo que puedan, señor espadachín no vaya a ir solo y nos reunimos aquí de vuelta en media hora- organizó Robin con gran facilidad –Luego iremos al punto de reunión, esperemos Sanji y Wiper regresen a salvo-.

-Ese rubio pervertido, por mi que no vuelva-

-Ah sí, ese Wiper- Luffy quedó muy pensativo (algo sorprendente en alguien de mente tan ausente como él) -mmh-

-¿Luffy?-

-Ese hombre tiene una gran herida- mencionó sujetándose la barbilla –Y es una herida que quizás no podrá sanar-.

Chopper se espantó tomándose todo muy literal -¡Wahhh, el va a morir!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Usopp extrañado con las palabras tan profundas del chico.

-Tu hablaste con ese loco e incluso lo metiste a la plantilla- Zoro se plantó frente a Luffy -¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-.

Se le quedó viendo un par de segundo al mercenario y luego volvió a sonreír despistadamente –Lo siento, no puedo decírselo a nadie, lo prometí- ya como si nada empezó a caminar rumbo al arroyo –¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Wiper en estos momentos?-.

-Hey Luffy, detente, permíteme atender tus heridas-

-Nah, no tengo ganas- respondió testarudo e irresponsable dejando al médico Zoan boquiabierto. Para mala suerte propia, alguien lo detuvo de la muñeca y era quien menos quería que se le acercara -¡Tú! ¡Ladrona!-

-Tranquilos, déjenme sus heridas a mí- Nami sonrió con confianza a la plantilla –Soy su novia después de todo- guiñó el ojo, haciendo parecer que era la "orgullosa y enamorada novia del capitán".

-¡Hey, hey Nami!- Luffy amenazaba con armar un berrinche, eso no era bueno para la ladrona profesional.

-¡Calla! Eh… quiero decir, no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti corazoncito- clavó sus ojos cafés en los enormes del capitán –"_Vamos cerebro de salchicha, deja de hacer quedarme mal frente a todos_"-.

Robin tosió disimuladamente al ver tal escena, le entraba sospecha de que nuevamente aquel par empezara con sus comportamientos impropios. Como era demasiado sensible para temas de"contenidos tan fuertes", su cuerpo empezó a traicionarla.

-Mujer- para colmo el guardaespaldas Zoro la atrapó en su momento de incomodidad mental –Oye estás roja de nuevo ¿Tienes calentura?-.

-N-no, es el clima tan caluroso y húmedo- respondió mejor volteándose a otro lado y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

-Como digas, solo no te nos vayas a desmayar, no me gusta llevar en brazos a nadie-

Por fortuna Zoro no era el tipo más insistente del mundo.

-Vamos pues Luffy, a curarte se ha dicho- Nami tomó de la muñeca de Luffy y empezó a caminar llevándoselo consigo (casi a rastras) –Necesitamos encontrar un río-.

-No, pero Nami- Luffy no dejaba de quejarse a la vez que intentaba frenarse con la suelas de sus sandalias –Pero si aquí hay un arroyo-

-¡Aquí no!- casi le ordenó la poco paciente jovenzuela, consciente de que era un riesgo curarlo frente a sus compañeros, capaz se le salía el tiro por la culata y terminaba desenmascarada por el tipo malo ese de Zoro o la chica cerebro del grupo.

-"_¿Por qué aquí no?_"- Usopp se quedó pensando y súbitamente dejó caer la mandíbula –"_Si quiere que estén a solas es que van a…de nuevo_"

-¡No me trates como tu perro! ¡No tengo ganas de que me curen!-

-No te puedo dejar así, eres mi novio, así que vamos- impuso su autoridad femenina logrando al menos disminuir un poco los berrinches del idiota –"_Hay que dejar las cosas en claro, vas a cooperar con mi plan_"-.

-Ah-ah- Usopp cayó de rodillas al suelo, Chopper empezó a gritar asustado temiendo que el novato estuviera sufriendo un golpe de calor, pero la realidad es que su imaginación lo estaba torturando de nuevo con malos pensamientos, escenas mentales de Luffy y Nami sumergidos en el río hasta la altura del pecho "dándose amor" con incontrolable pasión -Ma-maldición- el pobre Usopp se desplomó con la nariz sangrando.

-¡Usopp se muere!- Chopper sacó una inyección de su mochilita y fue a aplicársela a Usopp.

-Qué relación más peculiar tienen esos dos- suspiró Robin pesadamente, viendo como la pareja salía del campo visual –Aunque es comprensible, son muy jóvenes, a su edad las pasiones son intensas, es complicado dominarse-.

-¡Que no son pareja!- Roronoa ya no hallaba ni cómo defender su postura respecto a la relación de la supuesta pareja en cuestión.

-Usopp, ve a vigilarlos, son muy propensos a distraerse y no podemos perder más tiempo-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Yo?- Usopp apenas se recuperaba gracias a Chopper –No gracias, no quiero traumarme de por vida-

-Usted es asistente de Luffy, debe cuidarlo-

Demonios, contra esa lógica no podía combatir –Está bien, maldita sea ¡Pero tú me pagaras el psicólogo y mas vale que sea uno bueno!- aceptó de mala gana, solo empezaran a salirse de control y entonces les dispararía unas piedras con una resortera.

-¿Y yo que hago?- Chopper esperaba que la guía del equipo le asignara algo ahora que no había a quien curar.

-Acompaña a Zoro a conseguir leña por favor-

-¡Que no me pierdo!- renegó el guardaespaldas, mas no se negó a seguir las indicaciones de su protegida, por lo que tomó camino opuesto al que habían tomado los demás, acompañado del doctor Chopper en su monster point.

Por tanto en el paraje solo quedó Robin, ya en soledad dejó salir un suspiro mas procedente de sus pulmones –Esto se está poniendo más difícil- sacó un espejo de mano y observó su rostro que ya iba recuperando su coloración natural –Debo controlarme, hay que mantener una postura cautelosa- a continuación cogió la bitácora de Norland, estos momentos de calma y silencio se daban para continuar con su investigación sobre el Lily Amiudake –Fufu, con todo, esta aventura está resultando ser muy divertida-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y en estos precisos momentos, muy lejos de con la cuadrilla.<strong>_

El elegante hombre estaba tirado de espaldas dentro de un pequeño cráter, rodeado de restos de pólvora, todo su elegante traje y camisa de vestir estaban cubiertos de tizne, era un hecho de que había sido víctima de alguna clase de explosión. A pesar de esto era increíble que estuviera consciente observando con toda la calma el rojizo cielo del atardecer en la selva.

-Mierda, es un cabeza dura- maldijo con fastidio poniéndose una mano sobre la cara –Es demasiado impulsivo-.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a hacer recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo…

* * *

><p><em>Llevaba minutos observando la encarnecida pelea entre aquellos dos hábiles guerreros, al principio habían empezado parejos, pero ahora parecía que el guerrero aborigen de la moha estaba tomando ventaja sobre el tipo de apariencia arábiga y vestimenta de aviador, quien a pesar de montar una ave voladora gigante, se veía en aprietos ante la velocidad del curtido luchador de Shandia y sus potentes bazookazos.<em>

_-¡Hiyaaa!- el Shandiano disparaba uno de sus proyectiles envolviendo al hombre y ave mutantes en una explosión, causando que su montador se fuera en caída libre por los aires hasta aterrizar con violencia contra el suelo._

_-Ustedes no son más que basura- el aborigen fumó de su cigarro, viendo con desprecio a su rival caído._

_Wiper, ese orgulloso combatiente de Shandia era una autentica bestia, hacia gran honor a su apodo "el demonio de Shandia"._

_El aviador tampoco era un hombre común y prueba de esto era que tras su dura caída se estuviera poniendo de pie con ayuda de su lanza de combate -¡Insensatos Shandianos, ustedes no pueden oponerse a la voluntad de Enel-sama!-_

_Ah, acababa de mencionar el nombre de uno de los mas infames terroristas del mundo, entonces ese tipo debía ser "El bombardero amarillo" Shura Haj Lal, uno de los baluartes del imperio persa del dictador Bin Rah Enel. Este aviador era responsable de llevar a cabo bombardeos de armas químicas contra civiles. Interesante._

_-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a matar- Wiper le observó con una sonrisa burlona –Estás aterrorizado, sabes que es tu fin ¡Daré tu carne y la de tu gente a las bestias salvajes!- exclamó lanzando su bazooka a un lado y armándose con un par de dagas para entonces dejársele ir a gran velocidad._

_Shura sin duda se intimido, se notaba cuan dependiente era de su horrenda ave gigante, al sentirse acorralado sin duda que desesperó y se lanzó igualmente contra su enemigo con la intención de empalarlo con su lanza. Era un movimiento definitivo por parte de ambos._

_Oh, pero no podía permitir que eso sucediera, su misión estaba en juego y como "pierna negra Sanji" debía de actuar de inmediato. Temerariamente se lanzó justo antes de que los dos sujetos soltaran su ataque mutuo, interceptándolos a uno con cada pierna, atinando una patada a la cara de Wiper y un puntapié al abdomen de Shura, mandándolos a volar en direcciones opuestas _

–_Ya ha sido suficiente con esto- les dijo a los dos reñidores cruzando los brazos y dedicándoles una mirada determinada._

_Shura estaba muy aturdido como para reaccionar, no así fue el caso del formidable Wiper quien le observó con antagonismo, reconociéndole al instante._

_-¡Tú!- apretaba los dientes y clavaba una de sus dagas en el suelo con gran cólera -¡¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de idiota?!-._

_-Oi, oi mas respeto, mi nombre es Sanji- le dijo de manera retadora, debía de imponerse al iracundo aborigen, de lo contrario las cosas saldrían mal._

_-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Wiper se impulsó con su calzado especial que le permitía derrapar con el suelo a gran velocidad, con su mirada asesina puesta en el vulnerable Shura._

_-¡No, maldita sea!- Shura a duras penas intentaba levantarse, pero resbalaba de la desesperación de encontrarse tan cercas de su muerte -¡Enel-sama!- exclamó desesperado viendo su final inevitable._

_-¡Alto!- nuevamente reaccionó e interceptó la maniobra de Wiper chocando su espinilla con la del guerrero, llevándose la peor parte por el momentum que llevaba el guerrero -Ugh-._

_-¿Qué?- Wiper abrió los ojos completamente y dejó caer su cigarro de la boca._

_-No puedo permitírtelo- le dijo cerrando un ojo debido al dolor en su pierna._

_-¡De qué lado estas extranjero!- maldijo intentando irse de nuevo tras su enemigo, mas otra vez fue detenido -¡Maldito!-_

_-¡Piensa antes de actuar Wiper, estás poniendo en riesgo la misión y los esfuerzos de todos!-._

_-¡La misión es exterminar al enemigo!-_

_De pronto un silbido captó la atención de ambos, al voltear para atrás se encontraron con que Shura trepaba de un salto a su bestia de montaje -Jajaja-._

_-¡Shura!-_

_-Me has puesto una buena Wiper, no creas que esto se quedará así jaja- reía con total malicia Shura, alzando su lanza con orgullo –Solo espera y regrese a la base, me desquitaré con tu mujer por todo lo que me hiciste- declaró venganza antes de volver a reír maniacamente y aprovechar para echarse a la huida. _

_-¡Shura cobarde, te mataré!- exclamó enrabiado viendo impotente como su enemigo huía como la escoria que era. Pero nada de sus palabras le causaba más ira que el que amenazara con tanto cinismo a la mujer que amó, Laki –No te dejaré ir-._

_-¡Que esperes Wiper!- Sanji le impidió huir –No caigas en sus provocaciones, sabes bien que tu mujer falleció en combate, él quiere jugar con tus sentimientos- le advirtió recordándole la cruda realidad._

_-¡Calla!- Wiper no toleró mas las intromisiones del agente y de un puñetazo lo mandó a impactarse contra un árbol –Estaba a punto de matarlo, era mi ¡Hubiera acabado con su asquerosa vida de no ser por ti!-_

_Sanji tosió y se reincorporó herido -¿Es que no lo entiendes? No podemos hacer las cosas tan a la ligera-._

_-Shura debe pagar, fuera de mi camino, traidor-_

_-¿Traidor? Tú eres el cabeza dura que traicionó al equipo con sus acciones impetuosas-._

_Tras la amenaza mutua ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro, tirándose un golpe al mismo tiempo de modo que ambos cayeron de rodillas adoloridos._

_-¿Dices que estoy arriesgando la misión?- Wiper sujetó una de sus dagas con decisión -¡Lo has dejado escapar! El informará a sus líderes, si alguien ha arruinado todo… ¡Eres tú!- lanzó un ataque mortal que Sanji apenas alcanzó a evadir agachándose._

_No había vuelta atrás, Wiper estaba decidido a ir tras Shura y la única manera de detenerlo era peleando –Si vas a hacer lo que te plazca, entonces será sobre mi cadáver-_

_-Tú lo has pedido- Wiper se puso en posición de combate, decidido a tirar a matar de una vez por todas._

_Y así inició un combate que se prolongó por treinta minutos, los primeros embates fueron de parte de ambos, pero con el pasar de los minutos fue perdiendo los bríos ante el poderoso guerrero, era demasiado aguerrido, quizás el mejor combatiente de Shandia y simplemente no fue posible seguirle más de al tú por tú. Llegó un momento en que no tuvo de otra más que ir a los extremos._

_-¡Basta de una vez Wiper!- le decía encorvado, sujetándose el costado, mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba su pistola de mano –No quiero matarte Wiper-_

_Pero el Shandiano no pensaba de la misma manera y en un movimiento rápido cogió su bazooka y sin dudar lanzó el cañonazo._

_-Ma-maldición- no pudo hacer nada para evadir la explosión de la bala de cañón que estalló a sus pies._

_-Traidor, eso te mereces por ponerte del lado de Shura- decía Wiper recuperando serenidad tras ver desde la distancia a su oponente caído dentro del cráter -¡La ira de Shandia, caerá sobre los profanadores!- exclamó a todo pulmón antes de ir en dirección de la cual se había ido el "bombardero amarillo"_

* * *

><p>-Ese idiota- empezó a ponerse de pie con dificultad, sintiéndose ya recuperado del impacto, por suerte no había resultado con ninguna herida grave.<p>

Se sacudió el saco y se desempolvó los pantalones a manotazos, entonces observó hacia el horizonte -¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Luffy y los demás?-

Suspiró intrigando y entonces giró hacia el lado opuesto, justo la dirección cardinal que habían tomado los dos reñidores –Wiper, así que esa es tu decisión final-

No desperdiciaría más tiempo, seguro ya se le había adelantado mucho, pero definitivamente iba a encontrarlo a como diera lugar –"_Espera Wiper, aun no he acabado contigo_"-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ya de regreso con Luffy y su "novia mandona" Nami<strong>_

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ladrona!-

-Agh, ponte a caminar cabeza hueca-.

La situación no había cambiado nada, el irrazonable de Luffy seguía oponiéndose a cualquier avance que ella hiciera, como la mula mas aferrada de un establo, lidiar con ese muchacho era una completa carga. Estaba cansándose tanto física como mentalmente, de no ser porque ese menso debía ser su "novio", ya le hubiera puesto una buena.

-¡Tú no me mandas!- Entre mas jalaba ella, más duro se ponía Luffy y debido a que él era físicamente superior, no estaba llegando a nada

-Ah que la fregada contigo Luffy- le soltó la muñeca de una vez por todas, harta de forcejear en vano –Contigo no se puede-.

-Ugh- empezó a sobarse la muñeca la cual ahora tenía una marca circular –Has estado actuando muy rara ladrona, eres más loca a cada momento-.

-Aquí el único raro eres tú, no eres más que un enorme niño mimado-

-¿Mimado? Ah sí, pues tú eres…flaca como alpaca hambreada-.

-¿Flaca? Se dice sexy…se nota que tus enormes ojos de psicópata son tan pocofuncionales como tu cerebro-

-¡Fea!-

-¡Marica!-

-¡Oportunista sin talento!-.

-¡Llorón sin pelotas!-

-¡Zorra!-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Atreve a repetirlo!- le retó seriamente ofendida

-He dicho, zorra, zorra, zorra, zorra, zo…-.

Un bofetón directo a la cara del moreno le calló de golpe haciéndolo impactar violentamente –Me sorprende que alguien como tú pueda usar esa palabra-.

-Ah mi nariz otra vez- Luffy se reclinó sujetándose el puente nasal –Todos en la academia militar decían eso a las chicas que les caían mal, supongo que a las mujeres no les gustan esos animalitos peludos-.

-Sabía que eras demasiado ingenuo como para saber que significa ese insulto-

-Nami- el capitán se levantó de vuelta y empezó a sacudirse las ropas -zorra- insistió en hacerla enojar con rebeldía.

-¿Ah sí? Digas lo que digas, al final no importa, porque yo soy mejor que tú, te patee el trasero hace un par de horas, eres perdedor está comprobado y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, chillón- le dijo de forma hiriente.

-Ah- Luffy quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes, antes de darle la espalda, se sentía humillado y muy enfadado, echando humos a más no poder tras el golpe bajo.

-"_Mierda_"- Nami se tocó la frente con la punta de los dedos, dándose cuenta de su error –"_Las cosas no pueden marchar de esta manera, necesito el apoyo de Luffy, que deje de ser un completo imbécil conmigo"_- no tuvo opción más que retractarse de sus palabras –Oye Luffy, lo siento, no quise decir todo eso, perdón-

-Hmph- gruñó negándose a voltear a verla

–Oye Luffy ¿A qué vamos con esto? No ganamos nada con seguir discutiendo a todo momento. Es decir, míranos, solo nos estamos estorbando, si tan siquiera dejáramos de llevarnos de a perros y gatos, podríamos beneficiarnos el uno al otro. Piénsalo-

Nuevamente no quiso dar respuesta. No quería nada con ella, era un hecho.

Nami comprendió que ahora si había ofendido gravemente a Luffy y que no podría aplacarlo a palabras, por lo pronto sería mejor darle tiempo de enfriarse –"_Maldición ¿Es que no puedo ser mas femenina? Ya estuvo con esto, juro que ya no me voy a pelear con él, voy a ser digna_"-

Consciente de que iba a tener que esforzarse en modificar su personalidad, prefirió cambiar el tema –En fin, de que no te puedes quedar así, no puedes, hay que tratar bien las cortaduras- observó los alrededores y vio unas plantas que oportunamente crecían silvestremente -¡Mira, plantas antisépticas! Eso ayudará- le dio la espalda al mugiwara y fue hacia donde estaban las flores, empinándose para empezar a cortarlas

Luffy no podía contener mas su indignación, esa mujer le trataba como se le daba la gana, insultándolo, ordenándole y llamándole perdedor, era más insoportable que un Shanks ebrio en una calurosa tarde de un viernes.

Estaba enojado en su interior y como diría Franky _súper _humillado. No era justo que ella anduviera tan relajada cortando plantas mientras él se derretía por dentro. Debía de hacerla pagar, ella debía de sentir la humillación que él estaba sintiendo.

Puso a andar su limitado cerebro echando memorias, algo debía haber que pudiera hacer que realmente la molestara de verdad, mmh.

De pronto le llegó el recuerdo de algo que había hecho Franky a una chica allá en España, aun recordaba como aquella chica había le gritaba toda suerte de malas palabras a un muy sonriente Franky. No entendía en lo más mínimo por que "eso" había hecho enojar tanto a aquella mujer, pero era un hecho que funcionaba. Quizás debería de hacerle lo mismo a Nami para que aprendiera quien manda.

-Shishi- empezó a acercársele, estaba desprevenida por completo y por s posición corporal era casi como si ella sola se estuviera acomodando para que él aplicara el ataque sorpresa.

-"_Ha reído, sabía que no era tan rencoroso. Ya no mas peleas, ahora sí que mis planes van a salir bien_"- pensaba Nami tomándose la inocente risa de Luffy como una muestra de que ya no estaba tan furioso –"_Solo tengo que ser gentil con él y caerá_"-

Con lo que no contaba la desprevenida ladrona es que la risa del muchacho era de travesura y que se acercaba a ella con sus ojos negros totalmente fijos en la parte que ella dejaba más vulnerable al estar inclinada de esa forma.

Se acomodó detrás de ella, extendió su mano derecha hacia atrás, abrió la palma de la mano y entonces….

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Nami gritó a todo pulmón enderezándose del golpe al sentir un fuerte impacto contra sus glúteos, era nadamás que una descarada nalgada bien puesta por parte de Luffy, no es de extrañar que sus ojos se abrieran bien grandes, se mordiera el labio inferior y empezara a ponerse colorada de todo lo que se llama cara.

-Pfth Jajajaja- el mugiwara no pudo resistirse y se tiró de espaldas, riendo a carcajadas con ambas manos sobre su caja torácica –Jajaja, hubieras visto la cara que pusiste, jajaja bien merecido que lo tenías desgraciada- era imposible parar de reír, su novia estaba paralizada, enfadada en impotencia, esto le sabia a la deliciosa carne de la victoria.

Con movimientos rígidos Nami volteó a verlo, estaba hirviendo totalmente –"_No debo matarlo, no debo matarlo ¡Piensa en el plan! No mas peleas_" Tú, pedazo de…"_Control Nami, no es para tanto, él solo te dio una… ¡Mátalo!" _¡Pervertido mañoso descarado!"-

-Shishi ¿Ah? ¡Woah!- cuando menos se lo esperaba, Luffy tenía a una enrabiada ladrona que sintiéndose humillada tras haber sido mañoseada con impudicia, no dudaba en írsele a su ofensor encima y taclearlo con una fuerza que no se supone debería tener.

Y así en fracciones de segundo la expresión facial del mugiwara pasaba de diversión a terror, encontrándose cara a cara con una pesadilla viviente.

Los pájaros salían volando de sus nidos, las ratas de campo huían despavoridas de sus guaridas, porque la casi permanente calma selvática se vio perturbada por los sonidos de un montón de golpes y cachetadas que se mezclaban con los alaridos aterrorizados de alguien suplicando por su vida.

¿Luffy y Nami novios? Por lo visto faltaba un enorme camino por recorrer para que eso pudiera hacerse mínimamente real.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Jaja, esa última escena…vaya Luffy.<p>

Hey, cuanto sin vernos, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado estimados lectores. Quiero aprovechar para anunciarles que a partir de este capítulo los capítulos serán un 40% mas cortos de lo que venían siendo últimamente ¿Ah que se debe esto? Verán, no se me hace justo hacer esperar a mis lectores a veces hasta dos meses entre actualización, con el objetivo de actualizar a paso firme, los capítulos vendrán más cortos.. El objetivo es una actualización mensual. Espero poder seguir contando con sus apoyos

Y así quedan las cosas, empiezan a surgir algunas cosas entre los pairings, además de que Usopp está sufriendo por malpensado al igual que Robin quien ha mostrado una debilidad ante lo pervertido. Mientras tanto Nami no se lleva bien con Luffy. Que piensan ¿Se traumará Usopp de por vida? ¿Podrá Robin superar su timidez? ¿Aceptará Zoro a Nami? ¿Quién será más idiota en el amor, Luffy o Zoro? Y de acuerdo al título del fic ¿Quién se enamorará de quien primero, Luffy de Nami o Nami de Luffy?

Hasta la próxima, nos vemos en la próxima actualización a mediados de Marzo.


	16. Triangulos pt 1

Hola lectores, con toda la pena del mundo les dejo un capitulo mas. Si recuerdan mis últimos comentarios en el cap anterior me había propuesto publicar capítulos más cortos pero más periódicamente, pero como ven no lo logré. Ahora en compensación dejo capitulo largo por el tiempo transcurrido. Detalles al final.

_Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda_

_Anteriormente:_

_La tarde ha caído y con ello el equipo de exploración liderado por Luffy se ha reunido para discutir opciones, decidiéndose finalmente a continuar con el reconocimiento del área al día siguiente, tomándose lo que resta del día para recobrar fuerzas y juntar recursos. _

_Entretanto Nami ha intentado llevar a cabo su simulación de noviazgo con Luffy, encontrándose con que eso no es tarea fácil. La relación del capitán Luffy ha desatado reacciones varias en su equipo, especialmente en Zoro quien se opone arduamente a Nami._

_Por otro lado, se ha develado un combate entre Wiper y Sanji, culminando con la derrota de este último, el guerrero Shandiano ahora ha ido a la caza de Shura._

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay una aventura<strong>

**Capitulo 16: Triángulos Pt. 1**

-Maldición Luffy, tenías que ser tan idiota ¡Mira ahora como te he dejado!-

Encontrándose hincada frente al muchacho observaba las marcas de violencia; el moretón en la sien, el rasguño en su cuello y sobre todo esa enrojecida marca en su mejilla izquierda con forma de mano de Nami.

Si de por si el muchacho ya venía con heridas anteriores, ahora que le había agarrado de saco de boxeo…curarlo iba a ser un reto mayor.

Explicando los asuntos, acontecía que tras una larga caminata, el par finalmente había llegado a las riberas de un tranquilo rio, donde la ladrona se encargaría de curar las heridas del capitán.

El moreno quien estaba sentado sobre una roca dejó salir un audible quejido –No era para que te enojaras tanto- afirmó viendo con cansancio a la responsable de que le doliera toda la cara.

-¿Qué no era para tanto? ¡Me diste una nalgada, degenerado!- le recriminó irritada viéndole con molestia.

-Si ¿Y qué hay con eso?- cuestionó despreocupado llevándose las manos a la nuca y alzando una ceja.

-¡Te pasaste de la raya!- gritó, parecía que él explorador estaba siendo cínico y eso aumentaba mas su indignación.

-Anda si ni te di tan fuerte- comentó con aires de inocencia –Le he dado nalgadas mas fuertes a Ace en nuestras riñas- divagó en sus recuerdos mientras observaba la palma de su mano derecha –Aunque tu trasero se sintió diferente al de Ace; como más suavecito-.

-¡Tú!- cerró su mano en forma de puño, incapaz de soportar más aquella insolencia.

-¡Ah!- cerró los ojos al ver el peligroso puño dirigiéndose inevitablemente hacia su rostro.

Pero lejos de experimentar el dolor de un puñetazo, sintió el suave contacto de una superficie húmeda y aterciopelada contra su mejilla izquierda. Abriendo uno de sus ojos se encontró con que la ladrona le limpiaba con delicadez –O-oye- balbuceó confundido.

-Está bien, ya se me pasó el enojo- dijo mientras recorría el rostro del joven con el paño –Me tocaste por travieso, no por degenerado- se detuvo para humedecer el paño en la mezcla liquida antiséptica que había preparado a base de plantas.

-¿Pero qué?- Luffy se tocó el rostro, sintiéndose aliviado. Eso que Nami le untaba funcionaba de maravilla.

Nami reanudó su tarea –Lo supe desde el momento en que combatimos, me di cuenta de que tienes un corazón puro. No eres un pervertido como el resto de los hombres "_Eres diferente_"- terminó afirmando con cierta sorpresa –"_Cuando no es un obstinado, tiene un lado bastante mono_"-.

-Hey Nami ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?- al curioso Monkey le llamó la atención la expresión de su rival.

-P-por nada- negó haciendo movimientos de manos a la defensiva–"_No sé porque estoy pensando en esas cosas_"- y entonces la ladrona acercó el paño al rostro del chico nuevamente

-Nami, esto es muy raro ¡Hey!- Luffy forcejeaba queriendo hacerse para atrás.

-Shh, no te muevas, acabaré más rápido si te dejas de agitar tanto- le reprendió frustrada.

Luffy hizo un puchero raro de molestia y entonces resopló rindiéndose de mala gana ante la chica.

-Ahora se viene lo importante, debo de curarte el hombro izquierdo, sería un problema si la herida se llegase a infectar- le dijo al recordar cuándo y por poco le vuela el hombro con el revólver –Te voy a quitar la camisa ¿de acuerdo?-

Luffy bostezó, síntoma de aburrimiento –Que más da, pero apúrate que quiero regresar con los chicos-.

Tras un pesado suspiro de frustración, dirigió sus manos hacia la camisa de safari blanca que portaba el muchacho y empezó a desabotonarla de arriba hacia abajo. Apenas avanzó un trió de botones y se detuvo cayendo súbitamente en nerviosismo.

¿Pero qué demonios? Esto se veía mal ¿Cómo que desvestir a Luffy? Era algo atrevido que le daba vergüenza.

-No pasa nada- desechando todas las cuestiones pudorosas de su mente se concentró en hacer su tarea; le desabotonó con agilidad los demás botones y le arrancó la camisa de encima en un movimiento salvaje–Hagamos esto rápido-.

Cogió sus herramientas médicas y con gran agilidad comenzó a tratar la herida de Luffy, desinfectando, poniendo puntos y aplicando pomadas de curación. Solo quería acabar pronto para ponerle la camisa de vuelta y así salir de esta incómoda situación en la que la bien formada musculatura del muchacho le distraía.

No obstante algo no cuadraba, Luffy no se oponía nada de nada ¿Por qué se dejaba tan fácil?

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de unos sonidos muy extraños ¿ronquidos? Retiró su vista del hombro izquierdo del capitán para verle al rostro ¡Sorpresa! Luffy estaba dormido sentado, roncando y con una burbuja saliendo de una de sus fosas nasales.

Sintió su sangre hervir – ¡Despierta cabeza de chorlito!-.

Luffy despertó y bostezó–Eh, mmh Nami ¿ya acabaste?-.

-Irrespetuoso, dame crédito ¿Qué no ves que te estoy haciendo un gran favor?- reclamó inflando los mofletes muy ofendida.

-Yo no te pedí que hicieras esto- dijo somnoliento, entonces empezó a rascarse el abdomen –Además todo es tu culpa, no tendría la herida si tu no me hubieras disparado con mi revolver- dijo con simpleza.

-¿M-mi culpa?- no se podía creer la lógica estúpida del estúpido explorador –Fue un reflejo normal, disparé por que a ti se te ocurrió asaltarme por la espalda de sorpresa-.

-¡Ahh!- Luffy alzó la voz y se puso de pie –Tenía que hacerlo de esa manera. Después de todo tu jugaste sucio al enterrarme bajo las rocas en las cavernas-.

-¡Es que eras demasiado terco! Yo era mejor que tú y aun así te negabas a aceptar tu inferioridad- fue Nami a ponérsele frente a frente.

-¡No iba a aceptar lo que no es verdad!- le dijo Luffy acercando su rostro al de ella y topando su frente con la de ella.

Quedaron unos cinco segundos con sus frentes unidas, viéndose de forma retadora a los ojos y emitiendo unos gruñidos. Eso terminó hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban _demasiado_ cercas, literalmente podían sentir el aliento del uno del otro.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Nami pasmada ante el contacto físico con su rival, separándosele al instante.

-Woah- Luffy igualmente se fue hacia atrás, contagiado con el susto de su rival.

Nami le dio la espalda, no quería que le viera al rostro –"_¿Estoy apenada? No sé qué me pasa, es tan difícil concentrarme con sus ocurrencias-._

Se dio la vuelta y señaló con su dedo índice al atolondrado muchacho –Escucha Monkey, te voy a curar y punto, así que vuelve a sentarte- dadas las "ordenes" fue a darle un empujón en el pecho haciéndolo irse hacia atrás.

El aventurero se veía muy pasmado, sus enormes ojos no parpadeaban ni una vez. Se veía intrigado y bastante embobado

-"¿_Y ahora que se trae este?_"- se preguntó con curiosidad.

Ah, pero he aquí notó un leve detalle casi invisible en el rostro del muchacho; un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -¡Luffy!- exclamó con total extrañeza, nunca le había visto así –Tu estas sonrojado, p-pero ¿Por qué?-

El sonrojo se debe a vergüenza, ansiedad y más comúnmente como un síntoma de enamoramiento ¡Ninguna de esas tres opciones iban con el muchacho!

-Luffy, acaso tú ¿Te dio pena que acercáramos tanto nuestros rostros?- le confrontó directamente.

Luffy volteó su mirada hacia otro lado –No- respondió muy a la defensiva y entonces empezó de terco -¿Sabes qué Nami? no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí- cuando el mugiwara hizo por caminar, un dolor en sus rodillas le impidió hacerlo con facilidad -Agh-

Nami notó como él cojeaba un poco ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenía sentido que batallase para caminar, después de todo ella le había apuñalado un par de ocasiones las piernas durante el combate.

-Espera- hizo por detenerle –Aun debo de curarte las piernas-

-Déjame- Luffy andaba de terco otra vez, si no es que decir evasivo.

-¡Que no!- Nami se las arregló para trompicar a Luffy, haciéndolo irse de sentón.

_Aventurero y ladrona no contaban con que un bien oculto chico les había estado observando desde hace un rato por medio de binoculares _-"_¿Qué es esto? Parecen estar en una discusión de pareja"_-_._

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- Luffy echó humos por las narices, otra vez lo había derribado la desgraciada –Te patearé el trasero ¿Eso quieres?-.

-¡No empieces de nuevo!- replicó rodando los ojos en fastidio.

-"_Cuando hay agresión entre parejas es que su relación esta por desmoronarse ¡Oh dios mío, ellos tienen problemas graves en su noviazgo!_"-

-Solo quiero curarte para que no seas una carga para el equipo ¿Entiendes?- recalcó con certeza y entonces hizo más dulce su voz-Anda Luffy-kun, vamos a hacerlo- le mostró la aguja y los antisépticos –Hace falta que te de mantenimiento- le tratando de ser lo más convincente.

Luffy no la pensó dos veces-No quiero hacerlo contigo-

_Usopp se sentía todo espectador de telenovela–"Nami insiste en que hagan algo, pero Luffy se niega_"-.

-¿Ah que no quieres? ¡Pues yo sí!- si no iba a aceptar por las buenas, sería por las malas, esto era por el bien del plan –Ahora Luffy quítate los pantalones-.

-¿Eh?- casi se le salen los ojos a Luffy – ¡No!- se negó sorprendido.

-Quítatelos ahora- recalcó en actitud innegociable –O te los quitaré yo- amenazó intimidadoramente.

Usopp estaba que se atragantaba, la escena hablaba por si sola; ¡Esos dos iban a hacer sus cosas de siempre! Pero de mala manera.

Solo el morbo le impedía salir huyendo y preservar su sanidad mental.

* * *

><p>El mercenario y guardaespaldas dejaba ir el hachazo contra el trozo de madera, partiendo así un par de piezas de leña más. Mismas que recolectaba y ataba su auxiliar el doctor Chopper.<p>

-Estos árboles son de núcleo muy húmedo- dijo el hombre limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo – ¿Estás seguro de que sirven para leña?-.

–La resina es flamable, esta madera es la mejor opción- explicó el pequeño.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- el estoico hombre cogió un trozo de madera más y reanudó el proceso que llevaba haciendo ya hace diez minutos. Pero aun estando ocupado no le pasó desapercibida la mirada curiosa del animalito –Anda pregunta-.

-¿Perdona?-

Zoro colocó un gran pedazo de tronco sobre el suelo y subió su pie encima de este –Puedo notar que quieres preguntarme algo -.

El tímido científico dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Mmh- Zoro dirigió su mirada al cielo, era tarde –Tengo que acelerar esto- blandió su katana con la que igualmente podría cortar la madera.

-Si tienes prisa entonces permíteme ayudarte a cortar leña, préstame tu hacha- dijo el diminuto zoan acercándose al espadachín.

-Hey no bromees, no eres más que un pequeño…- frente a sus ojos, Chopper se transformó instantáneamente en un monstro de apariencia gorilesca –Olvídalo, no recordaba sobre tu habilidad- le aventó el hacha misma que el doctor cogió con su mano derecha.

-¿Habilidad?- Chopper cogió otro pedazo de tronco y utilizando su fuerza bruta comenzó a cortar –Yo la llamaría mas bien "maldición"- dijo con amargura

-Pues es una maldición muy útil- comentó Zoro, tras lo cual ambos empezaron a laborar al mismo ritmo.

De alguna manera el trabajar juntos propició que el hombre reno finalmente se atreviera a abordarlo -Oye Zoro, tu eres un mercenario ¿Has estado en la guerra?-

-Así que de eso se trataba- Zoro medio sonrió –Pues tienes intuición, por mi profesión he estado en todo tipo de conflictos, incluidas guerras civiles, bastantes de ellas-

Chopper prosiguió con recuerdos del pasado-Verás, en mis tiempos de medico tenía un paciente, un veterano de guerra, él padecía síndrome postraumático debido a lo que sufrió estando en servicio- se le quedó viendo a Zoro con fijeza -Tu lenguaje corporal se me hace idéntico al de aquel hombre-.

Zoro guardaba total silencio, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

-¡Ah lo siento!- exclamó Chopper atemorizado –Si te ofendí, por favor discúlpame, fue solo un vago recuerdo, n-no es que esté insinuando nada- hacía ademanes exagerados.

-¿Y al final qué pasó con tu amigo?- preguntó Zoro sorpresivamente.

Se le hizo raro que después de todo al hombre le interesara la historia –Sus graves problemas mentales le llevaron a la depresión, pero justo cuando creía que ya no tenía una razón para vivir- el hombre reno sonrió–Se enamoró perdidamente, el amor curó todos sus traumas-

Zoro guardó silencio total, pero su expresión facial denotaba que estaba reflexionando

–Bien, con esta leña que tenemos ha de ser suficiente- súbitamente comentó a secas.

Chopper enmudeció, incapaz de comprender por qué el hombre primero había preguntado sobre el veterano de guerra y ahora actuaba desinteresado, cambiando el tema por completo

-Regresemos que me da pendiente dejar a Robin a solas por mucho tiempo- dijo saliendo de ese estado tan serio en que había estado desde que surgió el tema de la guerra. Sediento tomó su cantimplora y empezó a beber.

-Tú aprecias y cuidas mucho a Robin- Chopper se sobó la nuca y sonrió complaciente –Se nota que su relación es muy saludable. Tú y Robin hacen bonita _pareja_-

-Blergh- Zoro sintió su garganta cerrarse y empezó a atragantarse con el agua -¿¡Que acabas de decir!?- gritó entre tosidos atragantados

-¡Ah!- Chopper volvió a su forma más pequeña y fue a ocultarse detrás de un árbol, asustado con la reacción violenta del Roronoa.

¿Qué malo había dicho para que el ya de por si intimidante mercenario reaccionara tan extremosamente? Su lado animal le indicaba que saliera huyendo del peligro.

* * *

><p>"Increíble", no había otro adjetivo más claro para describir lo que pensaba de esta aventura. Contando hoy serían ya tres días desde que había pisado suelo Congolés y no había habido ni un solo instante en que no se sintiera entusiasmada por la expedición. Pero lo que la tenía más emocionada eran las grandes probabilidades de descubrir los vastos secretos que ocultaba esta exótica tierra; algunos de los cuales llevaban siglos y siglos enterrados, esperando a ser descubiertos.<p>

Y la clave para descubrir esos enigmas podría residir en la publicación que sujetaba entre sus manos y en la que indagaba con incontenible entusiasmo.

La bitácora de Montblanc Norland.

Norland, el legendario botánico que descubrió cientos de las especies vegetales y fungiformes más sorprendentes del mundo, el hombre que domó esta jungla salvaje y descubrió el Lily Amiudake y que desapareció misteriosamente un par de meses tras su legendaria expedición ¿Qué sufrió un accidente de aviación? ¿Qué descubrió algo que le dejó un trauma tan grande que cayó en la locura, pasando el resto de sus días en reclusión? ¿Qué descubrió una sociedad utópica como la Atlantis o el Shangri La y que se quedó a vivir allí el resto de sus días?

Todos esos rumores, teorías y leyendas solo habían conseguido elevar el estatus legendario de Norland. Quizás el mundo nunca sabría que fue del explorador.

En fin, el misterio sobre la desaparición del hombre no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Estaba aquí en esta peligrosa selva tras el objetivo particular de resolver el enigma del "hongo del milagro"; Lily Amiudake.

En alguna parte de la bitácora debía de encontrarse con una pista. Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada, pero el secreto del milagro debía estar en la publicación, probablemente en algún anagrama o acertijo.

Abrió la bitácora donde tenía puesto el separador, para proseguir con la lectura, a la caza de la tan ansiada pista:

_23 de Septiembre de 1884_

_Ya son treinta días de exploración en esta área de estudio, aun me es imposible dejar de admirar la riqueza natural y cultural de esta tierra indomable, es un paraíso desde un punto de vista científico, pero a la vez un reto._

_Reto que le ha costado la vida a uno más de mis valiosos colaboradores, hoy Armand sucumbió a la fiebre que venía padeciendo desde hace ya un par de días, nunca pudimos saber a qué se debió su caída en enfermedad. Descanse en paz._

_Empero me empieza a preocupar el hecho de que hemos sufrido la desdicha de contar ya con un número de siete bajas en el personal de exploración. El remordimiento en mi conciencia está empezando a roer mi interior, amenazando mi integridad. _

_No obstante rendirse no es opción, nunca la ha sido. Somos un equipo, todos y cada uno de mis camaradas está dispuesto a ir contra la corriente, a forcejear incluso contra la muerte misma, porque en esta selva descansa algo grande, no os detendremos hasta encontrarlo._

_El descubrimiento que hemos estado persiguiendo todas nuestras vidas. La esperanza alumbra nuestros corazones, ruego que esa llama nunca se apague…la inspiración por la aventura._

_Podemos hacerlo._

_Montblanc Norland_

Suspiró con una gran sonrisa, esta bitácora en ocasiones parecía una historia de superación personal, una obra profunda que iba más allá de un simple libro de conocimientos.

Avanzó a la siguiente hoja y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió. Entre las páginas se encontraba una pequeña foto en blanco y negro. La tomó entre sus dedos para inspeccionarla: sonrió al instante.

-Un explorador legendario, pero por dentro no era más que un ser humano como todos-

La fotografía no era más que el retrato de una mujer joven, no pasaría de los veintitantos años y por su vestimenta parecía tener un alto grado de estatus social. En la esquina inferior de la fotografía estaba escrito un nombre por el mismo puño de Norland; Marie.

-Norland ¿Acaso su inspiración era el amor? ¿Hay espacio para el amor en la vida de un aventurero? Intrigante- dijo alzando la mirada hacia al atardecer cada vez mas presente.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por unos gritos desesperados llamándola por su nombre.

-¡Robin!-

Era Usopp y veía muy alterado.

-¡Robin! ¡Oh Robin!- el chico de la peculiar nariz llegó hasta ella en un santiamén -¡Robin! ¡Luffy e-el! Y...y Nami también ¡Los dos!- entre carraspeos continuó exclamando nombres, verbos y sustantivos sin orden alguno.

-Usopp, calma por favor- indicó cerrando al a vez la bitácora sobre su regazo. No se alertó instantáneamente porque ya sabía que el joven tenía una fama de ser un exagerado.

-E-es que…oh dios mío- Usopp apenas podía controlar sus palabras-Es que Luffy y Nami…yo los vi… lo iban a hacer ¡Ah no los voy a soportar más!- gritó sujetándose la cabeza.

Robin abrió los parpados por completo intuyendo rápidamente a que se refería el chico -Oh, así que han hecho de las suyas otra vez- se acomodó el cabello nerviosa.

-Las cosas están peor de lo que creí ¡No hay manera de detenerlos, andan como conejos!-

–La falta de autodominio de esos dos es un problema para la cuadrilla- se expresó consternada sujetándose la barbilla

-Robin tu eres inteligente, tienes que pensar en una manera de detenerlos- tragó saliva –y de salvar su relación- añadió con seriedad.

-¿Salvar su relación?- la última frase no le cuadró nada ¿Qué no acababa de decir que andaban de cariñosos?

La científica no tuvo tiempo ni de saciar su curiosidad, porque por más burdo que fuera, se repitió la misma escena de hace unos momentos; alguien más se aproximaba gritando alocadamente y acercándose a máxima velocidad. Su voz de tono alto le identificaba claramente; Doctor en biología y medicina, Anthony "Tony" Chopper.

Robin y Usopp dejaron sus líos a un lado por el momento, prestando atención al científico que se acercaba acelerado en su forma animal.

-¡Chicos! ¡Esto es malo!- histéricamente el reno llegó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos.

Usopp se irritó por el comportamiento del mitad animal -¡Deja de hacer eso Chopper! ¡No es de hombres gritar a lo loco sin control como un demente!-

-De hecho usted hizo de la misma manera, joven Usopp- le recordó Robin al olvidadizo chico.

-¡Es Zoro!- chilló el de apariencia animal.

-¿Zoro?- Robin alzó la ceja intrigada con la sola mención de su guardaespaldas.

-Usopp ¿Recuerdas nuestras teorías sobre Zoro? ¡Pues son reales!- afirmó con plena seguridad.

Usopp parpadeó un par de veces, con la mandíbula caída y una mirada de idiota, para luego reaccionar estrepitosamente -¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡De verdad!?- casi se le salían los ojos y la lengua de la impresión.

-Eh- la expresión de Robin era de extrañeza -¿Dónde está Roronoa? Si lo abandonaron entonces él- se mordió una uña en actitud pensativa, imaginándose al mercenario extraviado en la selva –Esto es desafortunado-

-¡Es más que desafortunado!- chilló el zoan acercándose cara a cara con su compañera científica -Robin, no me la vas a creer, pero Zoro anda tras…-.

-Uh- Usopp miró de reojo la expresión de preocupación de Robin y entonces se le echó encima al reno cerrándole el hocico con ambas manos -Usopp llamando a Chopper, Usopp llamando a Chopper, tenemos código rojo- mencionaba con prisa y haciendo ruidos vocales simulando la interferencia de una radio, entonces le soltó el hocico.

-¡Código rojo!- el zoan captó el mensaje

Usopp continuó con su comunicación capciosa -Efectivamente, esto es un asunto de máxima seguridad nacional. Se solicita a los comandantes Usopp Norris y Chopper Eastwood que se reúnan en la base de operaciones-.

-¡Aye aye Sir!- hizo una especie de saludo militar.

Usopp montó a los lomos del reno -Yosh ¡A la base secreta!-.

Y así como llegaron se esfumaron, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

Y ahora habían dejado sola a una muy confundida Robin

-¿Y ahora qué pasó con espadachín-san?- se cuestionó a sí misma, era un hecho que su guardaespaldas estaba vagando por algún lugar del área.

Pero más intrigante le era el que Usopp y Chopper ocultaban algo sobre el Roronoa.

"Robin, no me la vas a creer, pero Zoro anda tras…"

¿Tras de qué? ¿Acaso tenía otros planes en esta misión? ¿Y si era un doble agente de otra organización? ¿Y si andaba tras _esa_ tal Tashigi?

-Esto es incorrecto- se corrigió a si misma al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en pensamientos muy inmaduros ¿Qué tenía de malo que Zoro estuviera interesado en la chica Tashigi? Eso no era para que le causara molestia. Él mercenario era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida personal.

-Creo que lo más conveniente en esta situación actual es esperar el regreso de Luffy y Nami- dijo para sí misma a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas –Espero no tarden mucho-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hablando precisamente de la pareja de jóvenes "alborotados"<strong>_

-Mierda, justo cuando creía que las cosas saldrían bien ¡Maldita suerte la mía!- exclamaba la chica de la cabellera naranja dando una berrinchuda patada al aire denotando su gran frustración -¡Ahora no se que se supone que debo de hacer!- gritó al aire incapaz de contenerse.

- Me siento renovado shishi- festejaba en contraste Monkey D. Luffy mientras hacía estiramientos y daba saltitos. Y es que por primera vez en horas sentía que podía mover su brazo izquierdo con total facilidad y las heridas en sus piernas que antes le molestaban a cada paso habían desaparecido.

-Ese idiota narizón entrometido- Nami siguió maldiciendo mientras apretaba los puños –Seguro ya fue a chismear a los demás, eso podría arruinar toda mi reputación y cambiarme mis planes-.

-Yahoo- la alegría de Luffy aumentaba al mismo ritmo que la irritabilidad de su acompañante.

Nami se detuvo e implotó de una vez por todas -¡Ya cállate Luffy!- gritó con toda su ira y entonces se dio la media vuelta confrontando al joven –No me dejas pensar, deja de comportarte como un mono drogado-.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron en curiosidad -¿A poco los changos usan drogas? ¿Me pregunto de donde las conseguirán? Quizás los gorilas se las suministran a cambio de bananas- dijo imaginándose una burda escena donde monos arañas de apariencia famélica hacían tratos con trajeados gorilas gangsters.

-¡Ya basta de bobadas!- la impaciente mujer cogió la primera piedra que se encontró en el suelo y se la lanzó como proyectil.

-Woah- Luffy esquivó el peligroso proyectil moviendo ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado –Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?- preguntó con simpleza.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan cómodo después de lo que nos pasó!- le recriminó envidiando la despreocupación del muchacho. Solo recordar los acontecimientos la ponían en vergüenza.

-Pero si yo me siento mejor que nunca- dijo Luffy haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento –Oye Nami, tu cara se está poniendo roja, shishi- hizo la observación con gracia.

-¡Es el calor!- dijo tratando de cubrir la evidencia de su gran pena volteándose a un lado -¿No lo entiendes verdad? Todo lo que van a malpensar de nosotros-.

-Te estás poniendo más roja, parece como si fueras a explotar- alzó la ceja Luffy, incapaz de entender por qué el rostro de su acompañante adquiría una tonalidad tan intensa –No vas a estallar ¿verdad?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Ugh- Nami se dio un palmazo contra la frente –Es imposible que alguien como tú entienda la gravedad de las cosas-

-¿Tiene que ver con la lagartija que se te subió a la cabeza hace un rato?- se quedó pensando Luffy.

Nami dejó de prestar atención a las inocentadas del morocho –"_Estoy frita ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder de esa manera?_"-

Y entonces le empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace algunos minutos, sobre ese fatídico "malentendido" que ahora la tenía en apuros.

* * *

><p><em>Hace algunos momentos, cuando estaban a orillas del río<em>

_-He dicho que te quites los pantalones- le decía a modo de orden, casi deletreando para enfatizar su determinación._

_-¡No!- Luffy estando sentado en el suelo retrocedía de con la ladrona -¡No voy a hacerlo!- _

_Tenía que curar las heridas en los muslos del chico y la única manera de hacerlo era despojándolo de sus pantalones –Ya te dije que si no te los quitas te los quitaré yo-_

_-E-estás loca- Luffy parecía sinceramente aterrado –T-tu ¿Acaso quieres vérmela?- se cubrió su área privada con ambas manos–Eres una chica mala- hizo una mueca de indignación y rechazo._

_-¿Qué?- la expresión facial de Nami fue de total incredulidad -¡Claro que no, pedazo de idiota! - en serio que deseaba golpearlo de nuevo, pero eso solo echaría a perder lo que tanto trabajo le estaba costando –No te haré nada malo, así que obedece-._

_-Tú siempre juegas sucio, me vas a hacer algo raro como… ¡Como hacerme calzón chino!- Luffy terminó dando su respuesta final sacándola la lengua en señal de desprecio._

_Sabiendo que era inútil intentar razonar con alguien tan bobo, se decidió a poner manos en acción -Bien, si quieres que hagamos esto por las malas ¡Que así sea! - decidida se le echó encima Luffy en un movimiento salvaje para intentar quitarle los pantalones, lo cual se tornó en una intensa tarea en vista de los forcejeos de Luffy._

_-¡Eres una demente, déjame en paz ah!-_

–_Deja de gritar y sé un hombre valiente ¡Me agradecerás esto cuando terminemos!-._

_Y alguien oculto tras los arboles empezaba a sangrar de la nariz ¿Acaso esa era una escena de abuso sexual? ¡Nami iba a hacerle cosas sucias a Luffy contra su voluntad!_

_Entre tantos forcejeos resultó que Nami pudo sacarle los pantalones al chico, pero al hacerlo se tropezó a causa de los pataleos de este, quien a su vez viendo que Nami se iba a darse de espaldas contra una peligrosa rama, hizo maña de sus instintivos reflejos y la alcanzó a jalar de la muñeca. Pero tanta fue su fuerza que se la llevó a echársela encima de él._

_Si, ahora Nami estaba recostada sobre Luffy quien estaba de espaldas. Lo más increíble es que habían quedado perfectamente alineados; sus rostros estaban frente a frente, las manos de Nami estaban sobre el pecho de Luffy y las manos de Luffy habían terminado sobre la espalda baja de ella, como se estuvieran dando un abrazo muy "intimo"._

_Usopp sentía que se iba a desmayar._

_Tras el susto, Nami abrió los ojos y terminó petrificada –Ah, Lu-Luffy- tenía el rostro de Luffy mas cerca de lo que lo había tenido antes, de hecho unas milésimas de centímetros más y sus labios se hubieran tocado accidentalmente –A-ah- intentó hablar sin éxito, le latía el corazón más rápido de lo normal y sentía un abrasador calor en todo su cuerpo._

_-¿A-are?- Luffy parpadeó un par de veces, estaba más tieso que una momia, quería zafarse pero se mostraba desforzado –Na-Nami- estaba tan impactado como ella _

_-Luffy, po podrías- quiso decirle que se quitara, pero su respiración acelerado y estado de shock le impedían expresarse ¿Por qué no lograba controlarse? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía?_

_-¡Suficiente!- un grito desesperado interrumpió la escena._

_Ambos voltearon a ver girando sus cabezas, y allí estaba un conocido, saliendo de detrás de un árbol._

_-¿Usopp?- Luffy alzó una ceja._

_-Ya no quiero saber nada mas, ustedes par de animales fogosos ¡Maldición, mis ojos me arden!- chillaba Usopp moqueando._

_Nami se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras del narizón -¡Kyaaa! E-espera ¡No es lo que parece!- defendió su castidad, el novato los había agarrado en la peor escena posible._

_-¡No! Lo he visto todo, no quiero saber ni una sola cosa más- se expresó Usopp y entonces se echó en fuga armando un griterío-¡Robin, tienes que escucharme Robin, wahhh!- _

_-¡Espera, esto un malentendido!- le gritó Nami a todo pulmón –¡Suéltame Luffy!-_

_Para cuando el moreno reaccionó liberándola ya era demasiado tarde; el entrometido ya había desaparecido en la espesa selva._

_-Ay no- suspiró apesadumbrada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en actitud derrotista._

_-Nami has asustado a mi asistente, que mala eres- se quejó Luffy recuperando la movilidad, se reclinó y enseguida se llevó la mano al pecho -¿Pero qué es esto?-._

_-Ese malpensado ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?- _

_-¿Malpensado?- Luffy dejó caer la mandíbula -O sea que Usopp piensa cosas malas ¡Ah Usopp es malo, es un villano con planes malignos!- volviendo a su habitual estado de estupidez condensada y entrando en pánico empezó a dar vueltas en círculos–Usopp va a comandar un ejército de jabalí-quimeras mecánicas que arrasarán con las cosechas de berenjenas y conquistaran el mundo volviendo a los humanos en esclavos de chimpancés en calzoncillos ¡Nos tendrán todo el día alimentándolos!-_

_-Y en cuanto a ti Luffy-kun- dirigió una mirada asesina al chico –Es hora de ir terminando con esto ¡Así que deja de liarla!- dejó inmutado al moreno._

* * *

><p>-"<em>Este zonzo<em>"- inflando los mofletes veía con mirada de fastidio a uno de los culpables de su desdicha.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Nami?- Luffy se le acercó con su disposición juguetona habitual -.

-Eso no te incumbe. Vámonos, hay que ir a buscar a los demás que el tiempo vuela- le dijo dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a continuar con su camino, pero para su sorpresa el moreno se le adelantó y fue a cubrirle el paso con su presencia –Luffy, no estoy para juegos, en serio-.

-Hey Nami- Luffy se le acercó muy sonriente –No sé cómo le hiciste, pero me dejaste al cien por ciento bien-.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre hago todo bien ¡Oye no te acerques tanto!- ahora invadía su espacio personal.

Luffy se acercó para ponerle ambas manos en los hombros –Jaja ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no me caes tan mal después de todo- le regaló una de sus clásicas sonrisas radiantes.

-Tsk, Luffy- Nami se volteó a un lado, evitando contacto visual, formulando una mueca.

-Nami, tus mejillas se están poniendo rosadas otra vez, se ven tan monas shishi-.

-¡Ya te dije que es el calor!- le dio un empujón quitándoselo de enfrente y reanudando a su caminata –"_¿Qué demonios? Es tan irritable, pero a veces dice cosas tan… ¿tiernas?_"-.

-A buscar a los demás se ha dicho- el inagotable Luffy se le adelantó corriendo con bríos renovados, no tardó en encontrarse con algo que llamó la atención a su mirada curiosa –Ah pero si es Robin- sonrió por completo, alzó los brazos y empezó a inhalar aire inflando sus pulmones.

Nami se apresuró para ir a detenerlo de la muñeca, interrumpiéndolo antes de que gritara -Espera un momento- susurró en voz baja al chico -No te puedo decir porque, pero se supone que debemos llegar juntos- declaró la ladrona colocándose a un lado de él -Anda, solo has como que me abrazas por los hombros, o de perdida caminemos tomados de la mano ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Nah, eso es aburrido ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!- gritó y entonces fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Robin -¡Hey Robin!-

-¡Oye espérame!- no tuvo de otra más que ir tras el bruto que hacía llamar "su novio".

Para cuando llegar a con la reclinada científica, esta los recibió con una mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa traviesa –Ah jóvenes ¿Ya acabaron?-.

-¿Acabar qué?- preguntó el simple de Luffy.

-Saben bien de que hablo, si ya acabaron de hacer "eso"- dijo con picardía.

Nami estaba consternada, todo indicaba que el chisme ya le había llegado a la mujer, era momento de dejar las cosas en claro –Si, ya acabé de curar a Luffy, vamos Robin no tienes que llamar "eso" a una simple sesión de curación- presentó una sonrisa algo forzada, esperando una reacción positiva –"_Vamos mujer, cree lo que te digo, es la verdad_"-.

-"Sesión de curación" así que ahora lo llaman de esa manera. Como han cambiado los tiempos- comentó Robin con calma.

-"_Oh dios, está malpensando ¡Mataré a Usopp!_"- Nami tragó saliva y dio su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su incomodidad –Robin, aquí hay un enorme malentendido-.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó la morena con incredulidad.

Cuando Nami estaba por hablar, Luffy se interpuso entre ambas y alzando los brazos exclamó con alegría –Robin. Nami me dio mi mantenimiento, me siento como nuevo ¡Lo sabe hacer muy bien!-

-¡Luffy!- Nami quedó paralizada, Luffy acababa de liarla otra vez, sus palabras podían ser interpretadas como de doble sentido.

-C-capitán Luffy, eres tan impúdico- Robin tosió disimuladamente y necesitó de unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos –Pues me da gusto por ti Luffy, te dieron un muy buen "mantenimiento"- dirigió la mirada hacia Nami y le guiñó el ojo.

La atolondrada ladrona sintió un escalofrió.

-Sí, ella se lució ¡Es la mejor!- exclamó en referencia a las dotes curativas de su rival, mismas que en estos momentos respetaba. Ni se imaginaba que tantas cosas estaban pensando las dos chicas respecto a su comentario

Luffy reía entretenidamente, Nami estaba paralizada en shock y Robin observaba morbosamente a la pareja. Ninguno de los tres tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba por formarse por culpa de los chismes y malentendidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto en la reunión secreta de los "agentes secretos" Usopp y Chopper.<strong>_

-¡Y eso es lo que vi, oh dios fue tan atrevido!- terminaba de explicar Usopp con toda su amplia gama de exageraciones, como si no pudiera salir del shock de lo que había visto a Luffy y Nami hacer cuando andaban muy cariñosos.

-Ah entonces Luffy y Nami están en época de celo- dictaminó Chopper con gran tranquilidad.

-¿Celo? Oye ni que fueran animales. Y no lo digas con tanta calma, es un asunto serio- recriminó el "sensible" Usopp dos Santos.

-Pero ni siquiera los vistes copular Chopper era la expresión de inocencia –Además es solo un comportamiento normal en los seres vivos ¿Por qué te traumarías?- -.

-"_Maldición, es tan inocente y ve todo desde un punto vista animal ¿O acaso será que soy un pervertido? No, el gran Usopp es casto y puro ¡Luffy y Nami no me van a amañar, Kaya se decepcionaría de mí! Ok, contrólate Usopp… ¡Ah maldición por qué no puedo dejar de imaginar a Luffy y Nami en sus "asuntos privados"!-_

Usopp se recompuso –Ahem, lo que me asusta es que al parecer la relación entre Luffy y Nami no es tan estable como creíamos-.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Cómo está eso?- Chopper esta vez sí se alarmó, ya que a sus ojitos, Luffy y Nami eran una pareja perdidamente enamorada.

-Antes de que empezaran con sus _"_cosas" me di cuenta de que no son lo que aparentan ¡Luffy y Nami se llevan de la patada! Creo que están al borde de romper-.

-N-no puedo creerlo- quedó boquiabierto, su imagen de la pareja ideal se hacía pedazos.

-Se tratan mal entre sí, se insultan, hay abuso físico entre ellos. Todo indica que están en las ultimas- se expresó con total convicción que convenció a las primeras a su compañero reno.

-Pero ¿Acaso el que estén en celo no indica que tienen una relación estable?-

-¡Es solo una fachada!- exclamó Usopp alzándose de pie y apretando sus puños empezó a armar un novelón –Sus encuentros apasionados no son más que un último intento desesperado por salvar lo alguna vez hubo entre ellos, pero es solo un forcejeo vano, a este paso romperán mañana mismo-

Chopper se contagio del temor dramático del chico.

-Como asistente del capitán Luffy siento una gran frustración. Se supone que debía ser útil para él, si no puedo ser capaz de salvar su relación, entonces no tengo derecho a llamarme hombre- dramatizando todavía más, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo –No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la felicidad de mi capitán y su novia se apaga minuto a minuto, debo hacer algo por ellos… aunque eso signifique mi muerte-.

-U-Usopp, eres un gran hombre…yo…_sniff_…también me estoy sintiendo mal por Luffy- Chopper tenía lagrimitas en los ojos, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Algo reciente debió de ser el agente dañino en su relación. Las parejas no dejan de amarse tan súbitamente ¿Pero qué o _quién_ es el culpable de que el amor juvenil de Luffy y Nami se esté desvaneciendo y convirtiéndose en odio?- dijo armando una escena de intriga mientras observaba al cielo, entonces señaló de golpe a su camarada –Y tu sabes quién es _ese_-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Chopper se quedó ausente ante la declaración de su amigo.

Usopp se dio un palmazo en la cara –Ugh, oye no me dejes todo a mí, haz memoria ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirle a Robin cuando nos encontramos?-

Inmediatamente el rostro de Chopper se empezó a transformar -¡Ah Zoro!-.

-Dijiste que nuestras teorías sobre Zoro son reales- Usopp se acercó al consternado animalito y entonces le clavó la mirada –Zoro es el villano de la película ¿no es así?-.

El bajito zoan afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Cuéntamelo- declaró Usopp sujetando fuertemente al pequeño con ambas manos y con una cara de entrometido -¡Vamos cuéntame que dijo Zoro!- con ansias empezó a sacudir violentamente al zoan.

El pequeño hombre reno empezó a marearse –D-de acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En alguna parte de la extensa selva.<strong>_

-¿Por donde era? Maldición esta selva es un enorme laberinto- se quejaba el sobrecargado Zoro quien se las había apañado para cargar con toda la leña, lo cual en si no era tan gran problema. El verdadero problema era que estaba extraviado en una selva infinita sobre la cual la noche empezaba a presentarse en el horizonte.

-Tenía que haberse vuelto loco ese Chopper- tragó saliva y entonces negó con la cabeza –Y tenía que haber dicho esas cosas sobre mi y esa mujer- murmuró haciendo una mueca, recordando los acontecimientos de hace unos veinte minutos.

* * *

><p>–<em>Se nota que su relación es muy saludable. Tú y Robin hacen bonita pareja- decía el hombre reno de la nada mientras Zoro bebía agua.<em>

_La inesperada afirmación del pequeñín le provocó que empezara a atragantase con el agua en su garganta - ¿¡Que acabas de decir!?- gritó entre tosidos._

_Su violento grito espantó al animalito de modo que este fue a mal ocultarse detrás de un árbol._

_-¿Qué es eso de "relación saludable"?- cuestionó aun pasmado por las afirmaciones ridículas del científico._

_-¿Entonces me confundí? ¿Ella no es tu pareja?- preguntó perdiendo algo de miedo._

_-¿Pa-pareja?- tartamudeó el Roronoa poniendo una cara de desconcierto ¿El y Robin en una relación sentimental?_

_-Es que los veía tan juntos, y pues luego tu siempre al pendiente de ella…y ella sonriéndote…me parecía que eran una pareja feliz- se escudó el científico._

_-"¿En serio parecemos pareja?"- se preguntó el mercenario sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro –Oi, no malentiendas ¿pareja? No, no nada de eso…yo solo soy su…eh, guardaespaldas, n-nuestra relación es meramente profesional- explicó bastante titubeante – ¡Maldita sea! estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, cojamos la leña y a largarnos de aquí-_

_-D-de acuerdo- el asustado zoan no puso reparos en obedecer_

_Pronto ambos se armaron de toda la leña como pudieron y empezaron a recorrer el camino de vuelta, pero apenas y avanzaron cuando Chopper hizo un comentario más._

–_Espero que Usopp ya esté de vuelta con Robin, al igual que Luffy y Nami-._

_Zoro dejó salir un gruñido al oír los últimos dos nombres –Si claro, Luffy y Nami- dijo de mala gana enfatizando con sarcasmo la "y" que unía los nombres de su mejor amigo y el de la odiosa impostora._

_-¿Dije algo malo?- Chopper se puso nervioso nuevamente._

_-¡Es que es ridículo!- exclamó deteniéndose de repente –Seamos sinceros Chopper, aquí algo anda mal y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-._

_Chopper se le quedó viendo con el ojo cuadrado._

_-Claro, es que esa Nami está yendo demasiado lejos con el buen Luffy, está abusando de su estupidez ¿Novios ellos? ¡Ni de broma!-._

_-P-pero ¿Por qué te molesta que sean novios?-_

_-¡No me molesta!- exclamó agresivamente –Quizás todos ustedes se estén tragando por completo esa tonta fantasía, pero a mí esa flacucha ladrona no me va a tomar el pelo-_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Zoro?-_

_-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a separar a esa mujer de con Luffy- declaró con determinación, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su katana._

_Chopper dejó caer la boca ante la osada afirmación de Zoro._

_-Atraparé a Nami, no pienso dejarla ir con Luffy, definitivamente no seguirá aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de ese idiota- afirmó con seguridad, imaginándose con ansias el momento en que desenmascarase a la engañosa mujer –Definitivamente será mía-_

_-¡Ah!- Chopper gritó lanzando toda la leña al aire y transformándose en su forma animal, se echó en fuga, como un ciervo huyendo de un peligroso depredador._

_-¡Hey, espera!- nada pudo hacer para detenerlo y enseguida se sintió confundido con el comportamiento psicótico del zoan, había huido el él como si fuera alguien malvado._

– _¿Y ahora como se supone que voy a cargar con toda esta leña?-._

* * *

><p>-Qué locura- decía regresando de sus pensamientos a la realidad. No obstante, tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales preocuparse –Se supone que no debía alejarme mucho tiempo de Robin-<p>

No podía sacarse el pendiente sobre que estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos ¿De casualidad estaría pensando en él?

-Diablos, este no es momento de estar pensando en eso ¡Para empezar debo de encontrar a alguien! ¡Hey chicos!-

Y así el despistado Roronoa continuo en su infructuosa búsqueda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regresando a la "reunión secreta"<strong>_

-¡Ahhhhh!- Usopp estaba tan pasmado que los globos oculares se le querían salir de lugar al igual que su lengua que serpenteaba fuera de su boca -¿En serio lo dijo de esa manera?-.

-¡Si, si, no estoy mintiendo!- reafirmaba Chopper en actitud alarmada.

"Voy a separar a esa mujer de con Luffy"

-Oh por dios, Chopper…-.

"Atraparé a Nami"

-Zoro en realidad…-

"Definitivamente será mía"

-¡Piensa arrebatarle la novia a Luffy!- exclamó impactado.

-Z-Zoro ¡Es un malvado!- Chopper sintió que se encogía al imaginarse a Zoro con su espada desenvainada, una sonrisa villanesca y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-El rompecabezas se está formando, todo parece indicar que Zoro es la causa de que Luffy y Nami vayan a romper- dijo Usopp sujetándose la mandíbula con sospecha –No hay duda de que se trata de un triangulo amoroso-

-Triangulo amoroso- repitió el ingenuo biólogo.

-De entre todos los problemas de índole romántica, los triángulos amorosos son lo peor que puede existir- dijo Usopp con tal confianza que daba la impresión de que era todo un experto en el tema –Tan solo imagínatelo; Zoro desea con toda su alma a Nami, Nami empieza a dudar de Luffy y Luffy está asustado y frustrado al ver como pierde a su amada-.

Chopper podía ser inocente, pero captó el punto perfectamente -Y si Zoro logra hacer a Nami suya ¡Entonces Luffy odiara a Zoro!-

-Y su odio mutuo arruinará la química del grupo, llevándonos a fracasar en nuestra misión-

-No, fracasar no es una opción- Chopper empezó a sentirse aterrado

Y entonces el mundo no volverá a ser el mismo que conocemos- Usopp cerró los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza -Dark Pluton dominará al mundo, será un mundo oscuro y sin futuro donde todos seremos esclavos de un psicópata megalómano y luego aumentara el calentamiento global…los aliens nos declararan la guerra al ver la tierra en tan mal estado ecológico…y por ultimo ¡Surgirá un apocalipsis zombie!-

-¡No, apocalipsis zombie no!- El pequeño se le echó encima abrazándolo mientras temblaba de miedo.

-¡Esta decidido!- Usopp hizo un movimiento rápido y decidido que por inercia hizo que Chopper se le despegara de encima –Es hora de tomar este asunto en nuestras manos ¿Estás conmigo?-.

-¡Hasta la muerte!- se comprometió el convencido doctor.

El asistente empezó a frotarse las manos -Yosh, entonces vamos a averiguar que está sucediendo exactamente con el triangulo "LuNaZo"- sonrió con confianza a la vez que sus neuronas funcionaban a máxima capacidad –Escucha bien Chopper, este es el plan…-

* * *

><p>Estaba inquieta, no podía negarlo, le urgía sacarse una carta de la manga para arreglar el malentendido. Necesitaba arreglar su reputación ante la bola de brutos, chiflados y por lo visto pervertidos fenómenos que componían la cuadrilla.<p>

En cambio su supuesto novio iba despreocupado de la vida, con una gran sonrisa, prueba de su ignorancia respecto al equívoco -Debe ser por acá, jeje-.

-Capitán Luffy- Robin quien caminaba muy cerca del chico se acomodó el sombrero a la vez que observaba suspicazmente la ruta que él sugería -¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino que nos llevará a encontrar a Roronoa-san?-.

-Claro, mi instinto me lo dice- contestó con tal simpleza que sorprendió a la científica. Nami por su parte resopló con hartazgo.

-¿Instinto? Pero eso es algo tan subjetivo. No me parece un método con suficiente fundamento lógico como para que de resultados- se quedó musitando la inteligente mujer.

-Piensas mucho Robin ¡El punto es dejarse llevar!- afirmó el líder de cuadrilla con un entusiasmo que denotaba su sed por la aventura –Hey Nami, te estás quedando atrás-.

Nami quien iba a unos metros atrás de los dos respondió con un gesto de molestia, misma que se hizo más evidente cuando desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- Veo a Nami muy distante de usted capitán- comentó la observadora Robin –Joven Nami ¿Estas disgustada por algo?- cuestionó a la de lindo cabello naranja.

Nami sintió una presión en el estomago, no quería levantar sospechas que le pusieran en peligro –Ah Robin, no para nada, es solo que…-.

-Comprendo, estás cansada ¿verdad?-

-S-si, bastante cansada-

-Es normal después de todo el desgaste físico que has realizado hoy- le sonrió con sutileza –Tanta "acción" con su novio ha de haberte dejado exprimida de energías-.

-"_Si tuve acción, pero no del tipo de acción que piensas mujer malpensada_"- renegó Nami en su interior mientras exteriorizaba una falsa sonrisa para suavizar las cosas.

-¡Vamos chicas confíen en mi instinto!- exclamó Luffy al ver que ambas quedaban atrás –Anda Nami, cuéntale a Robin sobre mi instinto, tu sabes más que nadie que cuando me pongo instintivo soy muy efectivo-

Ese Luffy otra vez metiendo la pata, la ambigüedad de sus declaraciones podían dar a malpensar a más de uno -¡Cállate Luffy!- le gritó irritada.

¡Diablos! Ahora Robin le estaba viendo con fijeza, sorprendida con que le hubiera gritado tan agresivamente a su pareja –E-eh Luffy, lo que quiero decir es que n-no deberías de gritar tan fuerte en la selva, no vayas a atraer enemigos o a un animal salvaje- dijo la única excusa que se le vino a la mente.

Robin sonrió diplomáticamente. Mas Luffy hizo una mueca –Oye Nami andas muy rara-.

-N-no lo estoy, de verdad- afirmó a la defensiva, como insistían en ponerla en aprietos.

-Oh capitán, que bueno que se interese tanto por su chica- felicitó Robin al moreno, entonces agarró la bitácora y la abrió.

¡Oh un rayo de luz al fin! Sintió un peso quitarse de sus hombros –Ay amorcito- fingió ternura y complacencia –Eres tan lindo, gracias por preocuparte por mí "_Vamos chica nerd, acepta que somos una pareja sana y sin problemas ¡Y que somos castos!_"-

-¡Hey Zoro, donde estas Zoro!- gritaba Luffy sin prestar atención.

Nami quedó fría, se suponía que Luffy debía de haber dicho algo lindo que hiciera más convincente su amor -"_Me ignoró ¡Ese mono bastardo!_"- volteó a ver a la morena y vaya, ella también estaba distraída leyendo –"_Bueno, al menos no se fijó como me trató Luffy, ¿Pero qué es eso que está leyendo?_"-.

-Esto es complicado, vaya encrucijada- dijo Robin para sí misma con intriga.

-"_Parece un libro antiguo…no puede ser ¿acaso es lo que imagino?_"- la de cabellos naranjas se le acercó con curiosidad –Cambiando de tema Robin ¿Acaso ese es un libro de tesoros?- preguntó encimándosele con gran curiosidad.

-Fufu, algo así, tesoros inigualables en valor- afirmó la científica con un entusiasmo reservado.

Los ojos de Nami brillaron al instante -¡Increíble! "!_ Kyaa! debo de conseguir algunos de esos tesoros, definitivamente debo de seguir unida a este equipo a como dé lugar_"- ya se imaginaba cumpliendo su "sueño dorado", ella nadando en una piscina de oro.

-Pero ahora lo importante es rastrear a Roronoa-san- dijo Robin cerrando la bitácora.

-¿_Alguien dijo rastrear a un divagante mercenario que no tiene sentido de orientación?_-

-_Entonces dejen el trabajo en manos de los expertos-_.

-Whoa, Usopp, Chopper- exclamó jovial Luffy al ver llegar a sus camaradas.

Robin le sonrió con ternura a Chopper. Nami quería estrangular a Usopp.

-El olfato superior del doctor Chopper y mis habilidades de rastreo entrenadas durante la guerra de Vietnam serán lo que nos guiaran hacia Zoro. Ustedes tres solo sígannos- afirmó Usopp con gran orgullo y confianza en sí mismo -¡A la carga Chopper!- señaló el nuevo guía del equipo, a lo cual ambos se adelantaron.

-¡Sugoi! No sabía que Usopp había estado en Vietnam- exclamó Luffy con sus ojos brillando como las estrellas.

-Pero la guerra de Vietnam se desarrolló principalmente en la década de los sesentas. Es imposible que él haya sido soldado en tal conflicto. Mintió - comentó a secas Robin.

-"_Par de raros_"- a Nami le importaba una nada si el chico había estado en la guerra de Vietnam o no. Eran trivialidades sin interés.

-Yosh vamos tras ellos- declaró el capitán -¿Oigan, no les parece que todo esto huele a aventura?-.

-No mas aventuras por hoy Luffy- le reprendió Nami.

-Aww, bueno- se resignó el capitán dejando caer los hombros, pero una leve sonrisa se le vino al rostro –Quizás en el camino demos con algún descubrimiento -.

Era imposible que alguien le arrebatara esa positividad inherente a su carácter.

_Y continuaron tras los guías que iban a paso acelerado al frente. Pero al cabo de pocos minutos…_

-¡Hey Robin! ¡Robin ven acá!- exclamaba con ansias Usopp desde una cima de la colina mientras observaba con sus binoculares en una dirección.

-¿Acaso ya habrán encontrado a Roronoa-san?- se preguntó Robin con una sonrisa –Bueno chicos, los dejo solos por un momento- se despidió de la pareja que le acompañaba.

La morena gracias a su agilidad no tardó en subir hasta la parte superior de la cima.

-Mira hacia allá Robin ¡Hay unas especies de plantas muy exóticas por allá!- señalaba el chico mientras mantenía sus binoculares fijos en una dirección.

-Oh ¿De verdad? Permíteme por favor tus binoculares de precisión- pidió el objeto con buenos modales y entonces dirigió su visión hacia donde indicaba el morocho –En realidad solo veo unos arbustos frondosos y unos árboles comunes-.

-Ay Robin, lo que pasa es que no tienes la misma visión de halcón que yo "_Anda, déjate dominar por tu curiosidad por el conocimiento_"- tomando aire, volvió a proferir palabras pero con más convicción aun –Anda ve, se lo que te digo, por allá hay unas plantas raras que son buenas por tu investigación, solo búscalas con cuidado ¡No dejes ir esta oportunidad!-.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos momentos como con sospecha (poniendo nervioso al asistente de exploración), pero al final le sonrió cálidamente –De acuerdo. Nos encontramos más adelante con el GPS. La prioridad es encontrar a Zoro-san-.

-Tomate tu tiempo- se despidió Usopp mientras la científica se alejaba con rumbo a los arbustos, lo bueno que el área era lo suficientemente frondosa como para distraerla un buen rato (o al menos eso esperaba).

La primera parte del plan había funcionado, ahora había que continuar.

-Luffy, Nami apúrense y vengan para acá ¡Se nos viene la noche!- apuró a los dos jóvenes en cuestión que estaban aparentemente discutiendo. Pobres, su relación se caía a pedazos.

_Y la búsqueda prosiguió por unos cinco minutos más. Por indicación de Usopp los cuatro avanzaban juntos en grupo, entonces llegó el momento en que Chopper detectó el aroma de Zoro, hizo una señal a Usopp y entonces procedieron a la siguiente parte del plan…_

-Y oye Nami- Chopper dirigió la palabra a la ladrona –Luffy dijo que tú eres una ladrona sorprendente como ninguna otra ¿Cuáles han sido tus mayores logros como ladrona profesional?-.

-¿Luffy dijo eso de mí?- preguntó inicialmente sorprendida, pero enseguida pensó con más claridad, el hombre reno era el más tranquilo y el menos problemático de la cuadrilla, en estos momentos era el único que no le caía mal, así que no tenía reparos en contarle algunos relatos sobre sus hazañas –Te vas a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te cuente lo que he logrado. Con decirte que lo que ha descubierto Luffy no se compara con lo que yo he robado- presumió con soberbia.

-¿De verdad? ¡Sugoi! Cuéntame- rogó el doctor entusiasmado.

Usopp sonrió, ahora solo faltaba distraer a Luffy para proseguir con el plan.

-Psht Luffy- susurró tocándole en el hombro al capitán, logrando que se detuviera y de pasada dándole tiempo a Chopper y la ladrona que se adelantaran un tanto.

-¿Qué?-.

-Capitán, por allá hay algo interesante- señaló hacia la izquierda donde resultaba haber una especie de vereda natural –"_Vamos Luffy, créeme_"-.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó como con indiferencia y entonces sonrió sin darle oportunidad de responder a su acompañante – ¡Entonces debo de ir a averiguar, aventura allá voy!- exclamó ilusionado y entonces se fue hacia donde su asistente había indicado.

-E-eso fue demasiado fácil- el mismo Usopp no podía creerse que el chico fuera tan ingenuo como para caer así a la primera. Todo lo contrario de Robin.

Pero bueno, el punto es que ahora que se había deshecho del del capitán y de la investigadora, solo quedaba un paso para desenmascarar el misterio del LuNaZo. Se apuró ya que el tiempo era limitado en la fase final del plan.

* * *

><p>-Y entonces me encontré con la guardia elite de Qatar, alrededor de veinte hombres altamente entrenados y con instrucciones de tirar a matar a quien se infiltrara a la base del mandatario. Pero logre evadir a todos y cada uno de ellos sin necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza. Llegué a la oficina del Jeque y robé su cuenta de banco. No me costó ni una gota de sudor-<p>

Le encantaba platicar de sus victorias en el mundo de la cleptomanía, le traía recuerdos de por qué amaba tanto la aventura.

-Y deja te cuente de mi última gran hazaña ¡Robé a la familia Tenryubito! ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¡Una de las familias más poderosas del mundo! No te mentiré, tenían unos cincuenta efectivos, además de perros entrenados como guardianes. Pero jaja, contra mi nadie puede evitar ser robado ¿Cómo la ves?-

Se quedó esperando por diez segundos a que el hombre reno respondiera. Cosa que no sucedió.

-¿¡Acaso me estás poniendo atención!?-

¡El reno ya no estaba a su lado!

-¿En qué momento me dejó hablando sola?- masculló decepcionada, tanto que se había inspirado para contar sus relatos para que terminara siendo en vano.

En eso escuchó unos sonidos al frente, alguien se movía más adelante en la selva, aunque claro que la vegetación no la dejaba ver –Así que allá estás doctor Chopper- dijo para sí para entonces irse corriendo hacia donde estaba el extraño ser, le daría una merecida regañada.

Pero a medio camino sucedió un accidente, se impactó contra algo. O mejor dicho _alguien _chocó con ella haciéndola caer para atrás.

-Ouch- se sobó la frente donde ahora tenía una marca roja –Pero qué demonios- maldijo mientras se recuperaba del duro golpe, cuando concentró su mirada al frente, quedó helada por completo sintiendo un escalofrió -¡Eres tú!- quien la había tacleado no era Chopper, sino el mismísimo Zoro.

El mercenario también tenía una marca roja por el frentazo accidental que se había dado con la ladrona, pero a diferencia de ella no parecía en lo más mínimo adolorido.

-Oh ¡Encontré a alguien!- exclamó de a primeras sintiéndose muy contento de que su calvario terminara, por fin podría volver a con el equipo…pero un minuto, era esa mujer odiosa -¡Eres tú!-.

Ninguno de los dos estaba mínimamente contento por el encuentro. Menos imaginaban que su encuentro había sido planeado por un par de traviesos.

_-Muy bien Chopper, ahora están solos y cuando la gente está a solas es cuando revela quien es realmente-_ susurraba Usopp tirado de panza en el suelo, observando entre los arbustos con sus binoculares.

-_Oh se están moviendo ¡Sigámoslos!_- dijo Chopper quien imitaba a Usopp en todo lo que este hacía.

* * *

><p>Zoro y Nami se encontraban sentados, el primero en el suelo y la segunda sobre una roca. Conversaban con calma pero guardando distancias, como si se repelieran mutuamente.<p>

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que me estaban buscando y que de la nada todos empezaron a desaparecer y te dejaron sola?- preguntó Zoro tras oír el relato.

-Fue muy sospechoso. Bueno de Luffy lo entiendo, es medio zonzo ¿Pero y los demás? Es raro- se quedó pensando ella.

-Entonces en pocas palabras "te perdiste"- afirmó Zoro.

-¿Perderme yo? Si no soy como tú- le señaló con el dedo índice.

-¿¡Eh!? Yo no me perdí- se defendió Zoro.

-Si te perdiste y por eso te andábamos buscando todos juntos- ella no traía mucha paciencia como para andar discutiendo con idiotas.

-¡Óyeme mujer!- Zoro apretó los dientes, estaba con el orgullo herido.

-Es la verdad y ahora por eso hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Todo porque eres un…- regañó, pero entonces vio como el rostro del mercenario se empezaba a tornar en enfado y eso la asustó tanto que se tapó la boca para no completar la frase. No quería terminar decapitada por el violento neandertal.

Zoro logró enfriarse –Bueno, eso no importa ahora. El punto es que tenemos que esperar a que nos encuentren- se quedó viendo con fijeza a la mujer –Y por cierto no voy a agredirte aunque me insultes- dijo al percibir el temor de la chica.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la ladrona, era incomodo tener que convivir a solas con el sujeto.

-_Ellos estaban discutiendo y gritándose Usopp ¿No es eso algo favorable?_-

-_El final es lo que importa. Zoro la reconfortó mostrando que tiene cierto interés y ella se disculpó. Me huele a amor_-

Para la decepción de los entrometidos, el par se quedó en silencio total como por un minuto. Hasta que finalmente Zoro rompió el hielo.

-Por cierto- cogió su mochila y empezó a sacar objetos de allí –Había olvidado entregarte estas posesiones tuyas- entonces empezó a lanzárselos para que los cogiera.

Eran las dos pistolas de Nami y su navaja de emergencia, mismas que había perdido durante su combate con Luffy.

-Eh, gracias- dijo desenterrando su navaja de combate del suelo, esta aun tenía manchas de sangre, _sangre de Luffy. _

-También encontramos esto- dijo sacando los trozos de un bastó de combate –Aunque creo que esa arma ya no sirve-.

Nami se quedó recordando el momento del combate en que ella y Luffy se cruzaron dispuestos a atacarse con todo, él había podido atinarle un fulminante puñetazo que sin duda la hubiera dejado fuera de combate, pero lejos de ello había dirigido su ataque al bastón de combate dejándolo como ahora estaba. Ella en cambio le había herido en una pierna –"_Luffy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_"-.

-¿Sucede algo? Si olvidé entregarte algo dímelo-

-No, está bien- le regaló una sonrisa descompuesta.

-_Oh no Chopper ¿Viste eso? El la ama, está muy al pendiente hasta de las cosas de ella-_

-_Y ella le sonrió ¿Acaso está aceptando las muestras de amor?_-.

-_Estoy seguro de que se viene lo clave-_ Usopp le dio acercamiento a sus binoculares.

-_Hay que concentrarnos al máximo_- Chopper afinó sus oídos.

-_Jóvenes, parece que se han encontrado con una escena interesante fufu_- se unió una tercera voz.

-¡_Robin!_- exclamaron por lo bajo petrificados al ver que la joven investigadora se unía a ellos para espiar la escena.

Usopp tragó saliva -"_Si Robin sospecha del ZoNa entonces habrá complicaciones_"-

-Yo pienso que deberíamos movernos y buscar a los demás- decía Nami poniéndose de pie, decidida a ir tras el equipo.

-¡No es buena idea! Podríamos perdernos- Zoro se levantó alarmado.

-Yo no me pierdo, tu solo sígueme- dijo Nami con total confianza.

Zoro se sintió ofendido ¿Acaso esta ladrona estaba ordenándole? Fue tanta su molestia que recordó que tenía asuntos pendientes con ella. Volteó hacia los lados y al ver que estaban a solas supo que era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Espera mujer!-.

-¿Qué?- Nami se encontró con que el hombre estaba viéndola con gran seriedad.

Zoro desenfundó su katana y le apuntó con ella (mas por costumbre que por otra cosa) -¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Nami quedó extrañada con la pregunta –Pues soy una ladrona, obvio que quiero conseguir riquezas, kilos y kilos de joyas, oro y billetes- dijo alzando el dedo pulgar.

-Con Luffy- añadió Zoro y enseguida cambió la pregunta -¿Qué piensas respecto a Luffy?-

-"_Ya empezó Zoro de celoso, justo lo que necesitaba ¡Pero Robin está aquí!_"- pensaba Usopp deseando confirmar sus sospechas, pero a la vez temeroso de cómo reaccionara Robin, después de todo a ella le gustaba Zoro, era algo bien obvio.

-_"¿Por qué Usopp no quería que Robin viera lo que pasa entre Zoro y Nami? No entiendo"_- el pobre de Chopper andaba perdido.

Robin en cambio estaba muy seria observando en total concentración.

-Que pregunta más tonta. Luffy es mi cariñito y pienso en él como mi querido novio- Nami dio la respuesta más lógica que tenía a su mano.

-La pensaste mucho para responder- Zoro frunció el ceño -Mientes-.

-¡Luffy es mi novio!- repitió con mas volumen –"_Este no se la cree tan fácil_"-.

-Luffy nunca ha tenido novia, no le interesan las chicas. Lo conozco muy bien y se qué el solo está enamorado de una cosa; la aventura-.

-No seas irrazonable, tú mismo oíste que Luffy dijo en sus propias palabras que yo soy su novia. Está enamorado de mí- se defendió muy astutamente, tenía argumentos con que ganarle a este fiero oponente.

-¿Luffy enamorarse de alguien como tú? Jaja eso es imposible- se burló Zoro y entonces se expresó enérgicamente –No sé por qué te afanas en engañarnos, es obvio que estás fingiendo todo- sonrió confiado y dio la estocada final –Tú no estás enamorada de Luffy-.

-"_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crea?_" ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hombre? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo salga con Luffy?- dijo cambiando astutamente la focal hacia él.

-¿Molestarme? Eso es ridículo- Zoro torció la boca y desvió la mirada.

-"_Ya encontré su punto débil. El se encela de que Luffy tenga novia mientras y él no_"- razonó Nami –Si fueras tan buen amigo de Luffy no te molestaría nuestro noviazgo, al contrario nos apoyarías-

-¡Calla impostora!- a Zoro se le caldearon los ánimos y empezó a reducir la distancia entre ambos acercándosele amenazador –A mi no me molestaría que Luffy tuviera novia. Lo que no toleraré es que una astuta mocosa se esté aprovechando de su idiotez ¡Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mí no!-

–Estás cegado por tu ira. Deja a mi Luffy en paz-.

-¿_Tú_ Luffy? Ni tú te la crees- Zoro se paró a escasos dos metros de ella aumentando la tensión –Bien, entonces quiero que me digas cara a cara que amas a Luffy- exigió clavándole la mirada.

-¡Bien!- se le plantó de al tú por tú.

-Vamos, dilo-.

-Yo lo amo-.

-No te escuché ¿A quién amas? -.

-¡Yo estoy enamorada!- gritó cerrando los ojos, con toda la frustración del mundo – ¡Yo amo a…!- volvió a exclamar pero con menos fuerzas, se le estaba dificultando decirlo –"¿_Qué me pasa? No puedo decirlo_"- reunió fuerzas e hizo un nuevo intento –Y-yo amo a…a L-Lu- se estaba desinflando, algo se lo impedía–"_¿Qué hay con que juegue a los novios con Luffy? No creo que alguien como él tenga sentimientos que yo pueda herir, el siempre dice que me odia_"-.

"Jaja ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no me caes tan mal después de todo"

Esas recientes palabras de Luffy le hacían mella ¿Realmente la odiaba?

-Yo…yo lo…-

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- interrumpió Zoro tras lo cual apuntó hacia la chica con la punta de su katana, quedando esta a escasos treinta centímetros del rostro de la joven -Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, no te atreves a mentirme en mi cara- Zoro empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Nami no tuvo opción más que empezar a retroceder por culpa de esa katana que le apuntaba directamente a la cara.

-¿Y sabes qué? Yo no pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Así que escupe la verdad y cerremos con esto de una vez ¡Admite que eres una novia impostora!-.

-"_Es solo una mentira. Luffy no me importa ¡No me importa! Lo único que importa es que yo consiga lo que quiero ¡Maldición!_"-

-No voy a dejar que te quedes con Luffy-.

Nami sintió su espalda topar contra un tronco, ya no tenía adonde correr, estaba acorralada –"¡_Maldición! normalmente siempre gano los duelos argumentales por cualquier medio. No estoy asustada, es algo en mi conciencia- _ tragó saliva y entonces cerró los ojos –Yo…lo que pasa es que yo…-

-Dilo- presionó Zoro – ¡Solo di la maldita verdad!-.

-¡Zoroooooo!-

Un gritó interrumpió a los dos implicados en la discusión.

Era nadamas y nadamenos que el capitán Monkey D. Luffy saliendo por sorpresa de entre la vegetación, con una salvaje expresión en su rostro y preparando sus puños para golpear.

-¡Zoro maldito!- como si fuera una bestia enfurecida el joven se le dejó ir a Zoro a tirarle un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara.

-¡Qué demonios!- Zoro cubrió el ataque sorpresa con el dorso de su katana, y se vio forzado a retroceder.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la respiración de Luffy era agitada, tenia venas marcadas en sus brazos y su mirada era asesina. Se colocó frente a Nami cubriéndola de con Zoro.

Nami tenía los ojos bien abiertos, contemplando la espalda del chico que había llegado como rayo y ahora la "protegía" del mercenario -Luffy- susurró sintiendo su corazón latiendo al máximo.

-Zoro te he hecho una pregunta- repitió Luffy apretando los dientes con coraje -¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con Nami?- exclamó en un tono agresivo.

-Eres un cabeza dura- Zoro no guardaba su katana manteniendo la guardia: Luffy era peligroso cuando se enfadaba -¿Por qué defiendes a esa mujer? ¡Ella te está engañando!-.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo- Luffy dio un par de pasos al frente -¡Nami es mi novia!-.

- Un momento- Zoro sacudió la cabeza – ¿Para empezar sabes lo que significa ser novios?-

Nami sentía que todo se le iba a venir encima, si le decía a Luffy, ella estaría acabada –"_Es mi fin, Luffy va a descubrir que novios no es sinónimo de rivales_"- apretó los parpados y enterró las uñas en el tronco del árbol.

-¡Silencio!- la rabia de Luffy le impedía concentrarse –Nami es mi novia, solamente _mía _¡_Mía_!- repitió vez tras vez con tal convicción que dejó a Zoro inmutado.

Nami estaba impactada, las intensas palabras del moreno hacían eco en su conciencia; tan posesivo y protector ¿Era realmente el Luffy que conocía?

-Esta es la última vez que te lo diré: Deja en paz a _mí novia_ Nami. Si te vuelvo a ver intentando robar lo que es _mío_- Luffy se tronó los nudillos y su faz se tornó más seria que nunca –Entonces te patearé el trasero- dio su amenaza a Zoro.

-"_¿Qué es todo esto? Es como si Luffy estuviera encelado por mí ¡Por mí!_"- ella se llevó una mano al pecho –"_Y esta sensación en mi pecho, me siento felizmente aliviada pero culpable a la vez ¿Qué es este sentimiento mezclado? ¿Estoy sonrojada de nuevo?_-.

-Vámonos Nami- dijo de repente Luffy dirigiendo la atención a su rival predilecta.

- Luffy, tranquilo- Nami intentó calmarlo, lo que menos quería es que el par de mejores amigos quedaran peleados. Aun cuando eso le favoreciera en cierto modo.

-¡He dicho vámonos!- Luffy la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad –Tenemos que hablar- añadió con un toque de decepción.

-E-espera Luffy ¡Suéltame y escúchame!- Nami era dirigida por Luffy, pero le daba mala espina. El chico estaba muy indignado por lo visto.

-¡Esta bien, haz lo que quieras!- gritó Zoro al ver como el tonto de su amigo se retiraba llevándose a su supuesta "novia" consigo – ¡Ella te va a herir, marca mis palabras!- advirtió, cruzó los brazos y entonces se volteó dándoles la espalda –Par de niñatos-.

Luffy y Nami terminaron desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

* * *

><p>Usopp sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado, procesando lo sucedido -"<em>Oh maldición<em>" ¿C-Chopper viste todo eso?-

-¡Lo sé, es terrible!- Chopper se cubría las mejillas con sus pezuñas.

-Eso significa que tendremos que…- Usopp detuvo su lengua al darse cuenta de algo -¿Y Robin?-.

-Ah- Chopper volteó hacia donde había estado la investigadora oculta junto a ellos y para su sorpresa la chica ya no estaba -¿Cuándo se fue?-.

-"_Lo que faltaba, de seguro se fue llorando con el corazón roto ¡Tonto Zoro!_"- maldijo Usopp en su interior, lo cual lo llevó a hacer más notoria su determinación –La situación es más clara que nunca, hemos visto a Zoro intentando separar a Nami de Luffy metiéndole dudas-

-Y a Luffy poniéndose celoso y amenazando con asesinar a Zoro- complementó Chopper.

-¡Apocalipsis zombie!- chillaron los dos recordando sus predicciones sobre el futuro que les esperaba si dejaban que el triangulo se desarrollara.

-Rayos, esto es asunto de máxima seguridad y solo nosotros dos podemos arreglarlo - afirmó Usopp a lo cual el pequeño asintió –He de declarar una operación de emergencia, un plan secreto-

El chico alzó dos dedos –El plan será basado en dos objetivos. En primer lugar tenemos que convencer a Luffy Y Nami de que aun hay esperanza en su relación-.

-Sí, hay que darles un empujón, que abran los ojos y recuerden los buenos momentos-

-Y en cuanto a Zoro, vamos a emparejarlo con Robin- declaró el moreno dejando boquiabierto a su cómplice.

-¿Con Robin? ¿Por qué con Robin?-

- ¿No te has dado cuenta aun? La forma en que ella le sonríe y como siempre anda junto a él. Robin está que se derrite por Zoro- dijo haciendo un símbolo de corazón con sus manos -Ahora solo tenemos que hacer que el bruto de Zoro se fije en Robin ¡Hay que emparejarlos!

-Sí, enamoraremos a Zoro de Robin- Chopper daba saltitos de la emoción –Y re-enamoraremos a Nami de Luffy-.

-Y así todos salen ganando y felices- afirmó Usopp –LuNa y ZoRo, esos son nuestros objetivos, rompamos el triangulo. Yo Usopp dos Santos declaro esta operación…-

-¿Si?-

-Eh- Usopp abrió los ojos bien grandes y se le salió un moco por la nariz, quedando con cara de idiota –No tenemos un nombre para el plan-.

-¡No, que catástrofe! Si la operación no tiene nombre, entonces no hay plan- se asustó Chopper y entonces empezó a dar vueltas en pánico.

-¡Hey chicos!- de entre los arbustos apareció uno de los sujetos en cuestión –Me preguntaba que eran esos cuchicheos, pero resultaron ser ustedes-.

-¡Zoro!- ambos se abrazaron sintiendo helarse por dentro. Si Zoro había escuchado entonces el plan fracasaría antes de haber empezado, siquiera tenido un nombre.

-Ah ya entiendo, ustedes estaban buscándome- sonrió el despistado hombre de acción -¿Podrían ayudarme con la leña? Es hora de ir reuniéndonos en equipo tal como dijo la mujer- señaló hacia los montones de leña que había cargado solo por mucho tiempo.

-¡S-si!- asintieron sintiendo que el terror desaparecía de sus cuerpos. Zoro no se había enterado de plan y eso era lo que importaba.

Y si, sería mejor irse reuniendo con el equipo. La noche ya se cernía sobre ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No muy lejos<strong>_

-¡Ya estuvo Luffy!- agresivamente Nami liberaba su muñeca del agarre de Luffy, ya se la había llevado de con el resto de la cuadrilla y la tenía irritada -¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡Ya di algo vamos!- le dijo al chico que todo el momento se la había pasado serio y que le daba la espalda, era demasiado malo para disimular su molestia.

-Ngh- Luffy se llevó la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza y entonces preguntó sincero pero con una seriedad que no iba con su personalidad alegre -¿Qué estabas haciendo con Zoro?-.

Nami se sobaba su muñeca enrojecida por el agarre del joven –Tú viste que estaba pasando, ese tipo Zoro no me puede ver y me estaba molestando-.

-Tú le estuviste buscando pleito a él también- acusó el molesto Mugiwara y entonces ahora si la vio a la cara –Dime la verdad, estoy seguro de que sea caen mal-.

-¡Es que es un idiota!- le respondió ¿Quería que fuera sincera? Pues eso le daría ya para que dejara de dar lata –Me quiere andar molestando con sus paranoias, claro que yo no pienso dejarme de él- bufó cruzando los brazos.

-¡Entonces tú le estabas buscando pleito a Zoro!- exclamó furioso apretando los puños con frustración.

Ese mono tonto, ya andaba imaginando cosas y no entendía por que le molestaba tanto -Oye no malinterpretes, el empezó todo desde un principio. Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos-.

-¿Por qué te peleas con Zoro? ¿Por qué riñes con él?- preguntó pareciendo desesperado, a ella le sorprendía verlo tan alterado por algo tan trivial como un confrontamiento verbal con aquel espadachín –Argh, no es justo ¿Por qué con él?- fue y le dio un puñetazo al tronco de un árbol dejando salir toda su frustración.

Los ojos de la ladrona se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba pasando –Espera, tú estás- Luffy no solo se había enojado con Zoro, con ella también y recordando sus anteriores frases tan posesivas que había usado en referencia a ella.

"Nami es mi novia, solamente mía ¡Mía!"

"Deja en paz a mí novia Nami. Si te vuelvo a ver intentando robar lo que es mío. Entonces te patearé el trasero"

Entonces todo tenía sentido, pero era tan increíble poderse imaginar a Luffy experimentando esos sentimientos.

-Nami tú eres mi novia- afirmó Luffy despegándose del tronco y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración acelerada –Y si a alguien le vas a buscar pelito, ¡Es a mí!- recalcó acercándosele hasta unos dos metros para entonces voltearse

Si, tenía que serlo, con que razón estaba tan irritado, eran síntomas de algo muy común –Luffy tú estás celoso- afirmó con tono dudoso y es que se le hacía difícil creerse lo que la situación definitivamente indicaba –Estás celoso por mí-

Eran una clase de celos muy extraños, todo porque Luffy pensaba que ser novios era un compromiso pero de rivalidad y le encelaba que ella pudiera tener una rivalidad con su camarada mercenario ¿Luffy celoso? ¡Si lo estaba!

-¿Celoso? ¿Qué es eso?- Luffy hizo una mueca de desconocimiento.

No lo sabía, pero era tan claro como el agua que tenía esos sentimientos, eso la hacían sentir, rara. Necesitaba confirmarlo –Haber Luffy, vamos a bajarle las revoluciones a esto "_¿Estás celoso por mí?_" Y si yo tuviera una rivalidad con Zoro, una muy pequeña rivalidad, insignificante comparada con la que hay entre nosotros ¿Eso te molestaría? "_Delátate Luffy-kun_"-

-¡Nami!- gritó Luffy con incredulidad y entonces fue directo hacia ella para plantársele al frente con firmeza –Las cosas no deberían de ser así ¡Somos archi-rivales Nami!- se mirada se torno fiera, determinada y profunda –Nami, exactamente ¿Qué soy yo para ti?-

-¿Ehh?- Las pupilas de Nami se dilataron y sintió su corazón detenerse. Luffy en actitud _seria,_ cuestionándola sobre sus _intenciones_…y acaso también ¿Sobre sus sentimientos?

-Es que no tiene sentido, somos rivales ¡O sea novios!- exclamó haciendo ademanes muy vivos con sus manos.

"Rivales, o sea novios" esa frase hizo que sintiera su estomago comprimirse –"_Se ha tomado mi mentira muy en serio_"-

-Tú no deberías de hacer esto- la voz de Luffy se volvía mas desconcertada y sus palabras siguieron fluyendo más rápido a medida que siguió describiendo –No te lo pedí, antes cada vez que nos encontrábamos nos enganchábamos con todo, peleábamos por cualquier tesoro, pero con lo que pasó hoy, eso me ha tenido pensando-

¡Luffy pensando! Esto si era una novedad y le daba mala espina. No le gustaba lo que iba la plática.

-Hoy has sido diferente a la ladrona de siempre, muy blanda, pudiste haberme derrotado en nuestro enfrentamiento. Pero me has tratado muy bien, hasta me curaste- se expresó atolondrado tocándose su hombro izquierdo -¿Por qué has hecho todo eso?-.

-Cálmate Luffy, ya deja de ponerte así. Si no te calmas no te podré explicar "¿_Como le voy a explicar? No le puedo decir que es ser novios. Nunca imagine que nuestra relación tan rivalizada fuera tan importante para él_"- ahí venía ese sentimiento de culpa otra vez.

-Ahhh- se quejó Luffy yéndose a recargar contra un árbol –Todo esto ha hecho que me empiece a dar hambre- se rascó la coronilla de la cabeza y entonces suspiró –No te entiendo, ladrona loca. No sé que soy para ti- dijo frustrado dejándose caer de sentón con una expresión de malogro en su rostro.

-"_Parece que se calmó. Se ve muy harto_"- se le quedó viendo con sospecha, a decir verdad ella también se sentía raro; curiosa, interesada, incluso algo consternada por el chico –"_¿En serio se puso celoso por mí?_"-.

"Jaja ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no me caes tan mal después de todo"

-Mmh- se tocó el labio inferior con los dedos índices y medio, razonando en esas palabras de Luffy que tanto se le venían a la mente. Ya que el joven estaba dispuesto a conversar las cosas, quizás era está oportunidad para descubrir que había en la cabeza de él –Oye Luffy ¿Y tú qué piensas de mí?-

-Te odio, ladrona latosa- contestó sin siquiera pensarla, haciendo un mohín infantil.

-"_Ni siquiera la pensaste_"- sacudió la cabeza –De acuerdo, por lo visto no te agrado- le dijo yendo a pararse a un lado de él.

-Así es- asintió con movimientos de su cabeza, aun amargado contra su rival.

-Pero si te importo- soltó la declaración sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Luffy se volteó sorprendido – ¡Claro que no!-.

-¿Y entonces por que tu también te limitaste en nuestro enfrentamiento?- le recordó que el también había sido blando con ella y que había tenido las mismas posibilidades de derrotarla -¿Y por qué andas de celoso?- empezó a caminar y entonces súbitamente cayó al suelo sujetándose un tobillo – Y por qué… ¡Ahh!- exclamó estando en gran sufrimiento

-¡Ah Nami!- los parpados de Luffy se abrieron totalmente y fue a tirarse a un lado de ella -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pisaste mal? ¿Te fracturaste? ¡Nami!- exclamó con voz acelerada y mirada de preocupación.

Nami abrió un ojo borrando el gesto de dolor –Cada vez que estoy en peligro, te asustas ¿No es esa una prueba de que te importo?-

Luffy retrocedió impactado -¡Ah me engañaste! ¡Maldita!-.

Nami fue alzándose de pie –No te puedes engañar a ti mismo ¿Por qué te preocupa ver a tu "odiada rival" sufrir?- ahora era cuando descubrir que sentía ese cabeza de chorlito, ya para sacarse de dudas.

-Ah, yo, y-yo- el Mugiwara se quedó impactado por la jugada de la mujer -¡Realmente no lo sé!- se volteó a un lado rompiendo el contacto visual.

Nami suspiró pesadamente, no estaban llegando a nada -Luffy-.

-No quiero saber nada- el explorador le dio la espalda –Déjame en paz-

-Estás actuando como un niño inmaduro de nuevo ¿Por qué no podemos hacer las cosas de otra forma?-.

-¡No quiero nada contigo, ladrona fea!- reiteró haciendo una rabieta de nuevo.

-¡Eres un terco irrazonable, mono tonto!- le gritó en respuesta.

Y justo un segundo después de que se insultaran, una tercera voz interrumpió la escena.

-Oh parece que he elegido un mal momento para abordarlos. Disculpen la intromisión- decía Nico Robin pasando muy casualmente por entre la vegetación a escasos cinco metros de con la pareja en discusión.

Luffy se tomó la interrupción como si nada. Pero Nami sintió que ahora si su gran farsa se le venía abajo, una cosa era que Usopp los hubiera visto en una situación incómoda, una cosa era que Zoro anduviera sospechando. Pero que esta mujer tan inteligente los hubiera captado en el pleno momento de la discusión, eso sí significaba el fin. El malentendido sobre las "aventuras" entre ella y Luffy palidecía en comparación con esto.

-¡Robin!- exclamó la chica sin siquiera preguntarse qué estaba haciendo la morena aquí –Podemos explicarlo, lo que oíste no es nada grave- se excusó minimizando la situación –Luffy y yo…-.

-Está bien- Robin pareció minimizar aun más la discusión que la propia Nami –Es normal que las parejas discutan fufu- rió conservadoramente –Nos vemos en el punto de reunión, no olviden traer provisiones- se despidió sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Nami pudo ver que esa sonrisa no era de gusto, era una falsa sonrisa.

-"_Pareciera estoy salvada, pero me parece más que estoy jodida_"- concluyó con preocupación, de entre todas las cosas ocurridas en el último par de horas, esta era la peor de todas, aun siendo tan breve y aparentemente inofensiva, era casi seguro que la sagaz científica había visto a través de la pantalla de humo que es su "relación con Luffy".

La situación requería medidas urgentes.

-Luffy, dejemos a un lado todas estas tonterías y hagamos negocio- propuso ante el desinterés del joven –Mira, podemos trabajar juntos en esto, conmigo a tu lado podrás lograr tus objetivos con mayor facilidad "_Y yo los míos, quiero el Poneglyph, el dinero de Dark Pluton y el tesoro que está cazando la chica cerebral ¡Lo quiero todo!_"-

Luffy suspiró y fue a recargarse contra un árbol desviando la mirada hacia la nada.

-¡Vamos a conseguir todos los tesoros! Sabes que soy una experta en encontrar todas esas cosas que te gustan- le propuso haciéndose la que estaba emocionada, haber si contagiaba al chico.

Cosa que no sucedió, aquel ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándola.

-Y cuando tengamos la joya francesa, el dinero y todas las riquezas entonces repartiremos ganancias ¿Qué te parece un quince por ciento para ti y ochenta y cinco para mí?-.

-No-

-¡V-veinte-ochenta!-

-No quiero-

-¡Está bien tú ganas! treinta-setenta, estoy siendo generosa, así que…-

-No quiero nada contigo- la contestación definitiva de Luffy llegó de forma seca y directa.

Ver a Luffy decir las cosas con tanta frialdad, era la primera vez que lo veía expresándose de una forma tan cortante. Era seguro que él realmente no pensaba negociar nada con ella –_"Necesito a su gente para salir ganando mas en esta expedición, pero por lo visto está tan molesto conmigo que no va a razonar ni negociar lo más mínimo"_-

Lamentar no servía de nada, necesitaba soluciones, sin embargo llegó a comprender que no era el momento. Por lo pronto lo mejor sería mantenerse con el equipo y tratar de ir siendo más diplomática con ellos, ganarse a unos dos de ellos podría ser la nueva clave.

-Bien, entonces hay que ir volviendo a con el equipo, ya está oscureciéndose- dijo ignorando a propósito todo lo que había pasado.

-No quiero ir contigo, me quedaré aquí- Luffy se dejó caer resbalando su espalda por el tronco de árbol y entonces se llevó las manos a la nuca, bostezó.

-"_Que irritante_" Iré a buscar provisiones, después de todo esa es una tarea que me habían asignado "_Y que no he podido realizar por malentendidos y tus bobadas_"-.

¡Luffy estaba durmiéndose! si lo lograba sería la segunda vez que lo haría y no se la pasaría por alto ni una vez más.

-"_Maldito_" ¡Si, voy a juntar todo tipo de ingredientes y especias en el camino y voy a preparar un delicioso caldo para todo el equipo y a ti no te voy a dar nada!- Se dio la media vuelta echando fumarolas – ¡Adiós!-

Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso para alejarse, ya que sintió que ambos de sus piernas estaban atrapadas en algo, volteó para ver en que se había atorado tan súbitamente.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-.

Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo, aferrándose a las piernas de ella con desesperación –Comida ¿acaso dijiste que vas a preparar un delicioso caldo?-.

-¡Sí! ¡Suéltame!- pataleaba y forcejeaba, pero el tipo se negaba a dejarla ir.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar? ¿Va a estar muy buena la comida?- preguntaba con ansias desesperadas y mirada perturbada mientras un hilo de baba se le salía de la boca.

-¡Si y no te voy a dar, porque me tienes harta!- dejó salir sus sentimientos, producto de tanto fastidio –Ya me babeaste idiota, déjame ir ¡Déjame!- finalmente se lo sacó de encima dándole rodillazo y enseguida un pisotón.

-¡No!- Luffy fue arrastrándose hasta ella –Tienes que darme de comer-.

-Oye ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?- no podía creerse que tan fácil se tirara a los pies de ella y suplicara como si de un pordiosero se tratase.

Tan fácil…fue en esos instantes cuando algo hizo clic, cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente tenía a Luffy bajo control, rogándole, _dispuesto a negociar._

_Después de tanto batallar ¿Podía ser tan fácil?_

-No quiero darte nada, Luffy-kun ¿Por qué debería de darte de mi inigualable obra de arte alimenticia cuyo sabor es inigualable?-.

El babeo de Luffy se volvió incontrolable -¡Por favor, haré lo que sea!-.

-"_Esto es un sueño, es tan irreal_"- batallaba para creérsela ella misma -¿Lo que sea de verdad?- preguntó a lo cual el moreno asintió con ansias –Bueno, si empiezas por portarte mejor conmigo podrías convencerme…y con "portarse bien" me refiero a nada de discusiones en público, nada de niñerías ni de arrebatos de ira-.

-Ah- Luffy se quedó embobado.

-Y es más, si durante toda esta misión te comportas bien y haces lo que te diga, entonces al final te lo agradeceré preparándote un enorme y exquisito banquete para ti solo, tan solo imagínatelo, toda la comida que puedes imaginar ¿Aceptas? Piénsalo bien- le dijo con malicia, decidiéndose a dejárselo a la duda, por lo terco que era no aceptaría a la primera, pero lo iba a ir tentando en el camino hasta que cediera –Recolectemos ingredientes-.

Pero Luffy seguía tirado boca abajo en el suelo, sin despegarle el ojo de encima y con una expresión de suspicacia en su rostro.

-"_No se la creyó, creo que exageré. Ya vio que es una mentira_"-

-Acepto-

-¿Qué?-.

-Acepto- repitió casi como si estuviera hipnotizado. O fuera un robot programado.

-"_Si esto es verdad, entonces es el idiota mas idiota del mundo ¿No cae ante riquezas? ¿No cae ante mis encantos femeninos? Pero ¿Por un banquete sí?_"- estaba enmudecida de la sorpresa.

-N-Nami- se puso de pie y fue a con ella caminando con la lentitud y rigidez de un zombie -¿Y-y sabes preparar carne asada?- preguntó con un nerviosismo que parecía como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta

-C-claro- respondió con la misma atrofia vocal que el joven.

-¡Yahoo!- Luffy estalló en jubilo y reseteandose por completo fue a darle un abrazo.

-L-Luffy, aprietas muy f-fuerte- por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía, se le subieron los colores el rostro –Oye está bien que tenemos un trato, pero no te pases de la raya "_Me está abrazando, sin restricciones, ahora si es como si fuera un novio de verdad_"-.

-Lo siento, lo siento jaja- se sobó la nuca y rió tras soltarla –De acuerdo, vamos a buscar los ingredientes para el caldo, delicioso caldo de Nami ¡No puedo esperar!- el optimismo y alegría inocente del capitán estaban de vuelta, sin rastros de rencor o enojo.

-B-bien vamos-.

-¿Oye estás bien? ¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?- Luffy se le quedó viendo –Rayos, debo de esforzarme por comportarme cómo quieres, pero no entiendo exactamente qué debo hacer- dijo para sí mismo esforzándose por pensar.

Por fin Nami aceptó que por más burdo que fuera, tenía a Luffy bajo su control –Y espera a que veas la sazón que le pongo a la comida-.

-¡Increíble! Oye una pregunta Nami ¿Preparas mejor la carne de buey que Hancock? Es que AMO la carne de buey-.

-¡Por supuesto!- se señaló a sí misma con orgullo, ahora era cuando mostrar confianza –Yo puedo preparar la carne mejor que…- su boca se detuvo por si sola al encontrarse con una variable desconocida –Un segundo ¿¡Quién es Hancock!?-.

-Hancock, ella es…- Luffy empezó a recordar a Hancock. No, mentira, empezó a recordar la comida que había preparado en la aldea.

-¿Ella? "_¿Cómo que ella?_"- Luffy estaba hablando de una mujer y esa mirada soñadora y expresión boba eran indicadores de que… era una mujer muy cercana a Luffy.

A Luffy empezó a caérsele la baba de nuevo -Deliciosa- describió a la comida de la mujer, ni cuenta se daba de lo que daba a entender.

-Ella es… ¿deliciosa?- Nami sintió una sensación de opresión en el pecho, luego se le vino un sentimiento como de disgusto, de repulsión ante la mención de esa Hancock y finalmente enojo –Estás babeando por una mujer… como un pervertido ¡Baka!- terminó exteriorizando su molestia pegándole un porrazo al chico del sombrero de paja.

La ladrona terminaría arrepintiéndose y preguntándose por que se había enojado tan súbitamente y reaccionado así. Consciente de que su impulsividad podría haber arruinado el trato temería de a principio.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Luffy se levantaría como si nada, se disculparía y seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un Luffy dócil y sin deseos de sacarle pleito a su rival. Justo lo que ella quería.

¿Acaso este era un nuevo comienzo en cómo se llevaba ese par de aventureros?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y a decenas de kilómetros de distancia <strong>_

Wiper se trasladaba a gran velocidad gracias a su calzado especial que le permitía desplazarse mediante enormes saltos de longitud efectuados de árbol a árbol. Consciente de que la noche caería pronto, sabía que necesitaba aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para rastrar a Shura. Tarea complicada en vista de que el inmundo asesino viajaba por los aires en su ave mutante.

No obstante aun estando en persecución, en los últimos minutos había estado experimentando unos recuerdos que le causaban discordia. Eran los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido el día de ayer con ese aguerrido explorador, mugiwara.

* * *

><p><em>El picnic que el líder Brook había organizado para la cuadrilla de invitados había llegado a su fin. De modo que todos a excepción del capitán de la expedición se habían retirado. Era la oportunidad de abordarlo. <em>

_-Yo, Wiper ¿Quieres unirte al picnic?- el chico estaba comiendo los restos de la comida del picnic. _

_-Déjate de juegos mugiwara, tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo- fue directo al grano –Escuché que tú y tu gente van a ir de cacería contra los profanadores. Mugiwara ¿Cuál es tu asunto con Dark Pluton?-_

_-Voy a recuperar un tesoro…y a mi hermano Ace- _

_El joven era un ingenuo, no sabía de lo que eran capaces aquellos malditos invasores, probablemente este tal "Ace" ya estaba muerto. Sin embargo ahora que entendía las motivaciones del chico estaba convencido de que quería hacer–Mugiwara, quiero unirme a tu cuadrilla-._

_El moreno se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y de pronto relajó su expresión facial –De acuerdo-._

_De principio le sorprendió que aceptara a las primeras. Pero enseguida le develó su plan –Mugiwara tu rastrearas al enemigo y liberaras a los prisioneros. Del resto me encargaré yo- dijo a la vez que sacaba de entre sus posesiones la carta del triunfo con la que acabaría con Dark Pluton de una vez por todas._

_-¡Oye tu no me mandas! Oye ¿Eso es dinamita?-_

_-Se llama NTNT, es un explosivo equivalente a miles de tons de TNT. Es un invento Shandiano- le explico mostrándole uno de los ejemplares de color rojizo que portaba -La inconveniencia es que el tiempo de detonación es muy corto- pudo observar como joven quedaba atónito – ¡Yo me llevaré a todos esos perros al abismo junto conmigo!- declaró enérgicamente._

_-¡Eso si que no!- el mugiwara se levantó de pie y fue a encararlo cara a cara -¡No voy a aceptar ese plan!-._

_-Es mi vida no la tuya ¿Cuál es tu problema?-_

_-¿No lo entiendes? Si vas a entrar a mi cuadrilla, entonces te volverás mi nakama- le señaló con el dedo índice –Y yo no dejo morir a mi gente-_

_- ¡Silencio! Soy un guerrero de Shandia y no hay mayor honor para mí que morir por mi gente-_

_-¡Estúpido!- el mugiwara alzó la voz -¿Crees que está bien ir y tirar tu vida de esa manera? Eso es de estúpidos- cruzó los brazos con disgusto -¿Qué no puedes ver que tu aldea te necesita vivo, no muerto?-._

_-Mugiwara, otros guerreros tan poderosos como yo protegerán la aldea en mi lugar- _

_Y entonces sin siquiera esperársela, el chico fue y le puso un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo agacharse -¡Despierta! yo no dije que necesitan de tu fuerza, he dicho que necesitan de ti. Tu eres valioso para ellos como persona, eras la inspiración de tu gente ¡Debes vivir para imprimirles tu gran valor a todos ellos!-._

_-¡No te hagas como que comprendes todas las cosas! - sin pensarla dos veces fue y le pegó un derechazo en la mandíbula que le mandó contra el suelo –Alguien como tú que no ha perdido todo lo que tiene, jamás podría entender mis intenciones-_

_Se puso en guardia esperando a que el enano se levantara y fuera a vengarse, pero no fue así, el joven simplemente se puso de pie y empezó a limpiarse el polvo de sus ropas._

_-Hey Wiper, tú tienes una herida muy grande ¿verdad?- dijo no tanto preguntando, sino afirmando –Pero te equivocas, yo sé lo que es perder a alguien querido, fue por mi culpa- se notaba un remordimiento en su voz. _

_Mugiwara también vivía con el peso del remordimiento encima, eso era una sorpresa._

_-Pero yo sé que a mi hermano no le hubiera querido verme desperdiciar mi vida-dirigió la mirada hacia él -Escucha Wiper, tus camaradas caídos nunca hubieran querido verte morir en venganza, ellos confiaban en ti, veían futuro en ti ¡Así que hónralos viviendo con la vista al frente!- _

* * *

><p>Esas últimas palabras del chico resonaban en su mente; lo habían impactado en una parte muy recóndita de su ser. No podía sacarse la idea de que aun hubiera un futuro para él, que hubiese un camino más allá de la muerte. Que pudiese existir la posibilidad de que pudiera liberarse del dolor y el odio que le carcomían su ser<p>

-"_Cuando salve a Aisa sentí un alivio en mi alma ¿Acaso vivir para proteger es la clave?_"-

Al ir sobrevolando la selva entre sus pensamientos, logró avistar algo a la distancia, una especie de ropaje tradicional Shandiano ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Acaso pertenecía a uno de sus guerreros? si era el cadáver de uno de sus colaboradores significaba que la batalla donde perdió a su cuadrilla se había desarrollado de una manera distinta.

Bajó directo a inspeccionar, reclinándose contra el suelo. Descubriendo que no era un cadáver, solo era una pieza de ropaje. La retiró del suelo y se encontró con un objeto que lo dejó mudo: Un arreglo de cabello Shandiano a base de plumas color jade y color rojo; era un accesorio que su mujer había usado en vida.

Por poco y cayó presa de los recuerdos de su fallecida amada, mas no perdió la concentración, esto era demasiado raro ¿Qué hacia una posesión de Laki en el suelo? No tenía sentido a menos de que fuera ¡Una trampa!

Para cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con que ahora era rodeado por un montón de efectivos militares, efectivamente era una emboscada por parte de los hombres de Dark Pluton.

-Mierda- se alzó de pie y empezó a apuntar con su bazooka en distintas direcciones, había enemigos en el suelo, otros trepados en arboles e incluso un par de snipers apuntándole con sus rayos laser, estaba rodeado por completo. No podía luchar, no podía escapar, solo había una salida; usar el NTNT.

-Guerrero Wiper-. Le llamó un sujeto de serena voz saliendo de entre un grupo de soldados; era un hombre de pantalones holgados y camisa militar, portaba una escopeta y una enorme espada, pero lo que más lo distinguía eran su calvicie y que utilizaba unos lentes de sol.

-Tú eres Ohm- reconoció a quien era uno de los principales responsables de la aniquilación de sus camaradas.

- Hombres bajen sus armas- ordenó a lo cual los alrededor de treinta soldados obedecieron dejando de apuntar sus armas al guerrero –Vengo en plan de paz, guerrero Wiper- dejó caer su escopeta al suelo.

-No hay paz entre Shandia y ustedes perros invasores- le dijo con gran rencor.

-Nuestro desafortunado encuentro anterior no fue más que un innecesario derramamiento de sangre. God Enel considera que lo mejor es llegar a una solución diplomática- dijo Ohm acomodándose los lentes con el dedo medio.

-No voy a negociar nada con ustedes, profanadores inmundos-

-Comprendo su ira, pero ¿Realmente quiere que nos aniquilemos entre nosotros? Por el bien de su aldea es mejor que acepte la propuesta de Dark Pluton, una propuesta de tregua- mencionó Ohm con total serenidad.

La ira y remordimiento le carcomían la mente, como orgulloso protector de Shandia no podía permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran con las tierras sagradas -¡He dicho que no voy a negociar con ustedes!-

-Imaginaba que diría eso. Pero le tengo una oferta que no puede rechazar guerrero Wiper- Ohm hizo una señal a sus hombres que estaban atrás –Tráiganla al frente-

Un par de tipos se adelantaron a la formación trayendo consigo a una hermosa joven de vestimenta Shandiana, de piel blanca y largo cabello negro.

El cigarro cayó de la boca abierta de Wiper y quedó atónito, esa mujer maltrecha que estaba bajo la captura de Ohm era su mismísima mujer.

-Su esposa ¿No es así?- preguntó Ohm, a lo cual hizo una señal –Mujer di tu nombre-.

-Wiper, soy yo Laki ¡Ayúdame por favor!- suplicó la chica con voz asustada.

La misma vestimenta, la misma voz, la misma cara, era su Laki ¿Cómo es que estaba con vida? El recordaba haberla visto morir entre sus brazos en medio de la batalla debido a una herida mortal en el estomago, había sentido como su cuerpo se volvía inerte sobre su regazo –No puede ser verdad- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tras la batalla regresamos a recuperar cadáveres tanto propios como de nuestros oponentes y esta mujer seguía con su vida. Logramos salvarla y llevarla a la base- explicó Ohm.

Wiper recordó las palabras que Shura le había dicho hace unas horas justo antes de que empezaran a combatir.

"¿Estás seguro de que toda tu cuadrilla murió en combate? Creo haber visto a mi gente llevando a la base a una joven Shandiana, muy herida, pero con la suficiente vida como para ser tomada prisionera".

-"_Entonces fue cierto ¿Pero cómo? Yo la vi morir ¡Con mis propios ojos, en mis propios brazos!_"- no podía reaccionar, al principio había creído que eran mentiras provocadoras, pero he aquí el enemigo tenia capturada a su autentica mujer.

-Hablemos de la negociación- mencionó Ohm con gran calma –Nos han llegado rumores de que una cuadrilla especializada ha llegado a Shandia con el fin de frustrar los intereses de Dark Pluton. Shandia no es una amenaza, ellos sí lo son-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del guerrero -"_La cuadrilla de Mugiwara ¿Cómo es que saben de ellos? Estoy seguro de que Shura no los vio en ningún momento ¿De dónde obtuvieron esa información?_"-.

-Propongo un trueque; a cambio de la vida de su mujer, usted nos revelara toda la información sobre ese grupo de exploradores ¿Quién es el líder? ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Dónde pasaran la noche?- propuso finalmente Ohm.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaban diciéndole que traicionara a mugiwara y su gente a cambio de recuperar a la mujer de su vida.

Ohm señaló con el dedo índice en dirección del vientre de la cautiva -Ella está embarazada Usted no dejaría morir a su esposa y a su hijo ¿O me equivoco?- Ohm se acomodó sus lentes una vez más –Solo unas cuantas palabras de su parte son necesarias para que ella vuelva a su lado y disfruten de la vida que tanto anhelan, de un futuro de felicidad-

El sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, esta era quizás la decisión mas difícil de su vida ¿Traicionaría a los exploradores y a las esperanzas de Shandia a cambio de su felicidad? ¿O perdería a Laki y moriría en batalla con honor?

-¡Wiper sálvame, no quiero morir!- interrumpió Laki con gritos desesperados.

Recuerdos sobre Laki empezaron a flotar en su conciencia; recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, de sus citas, de su boda, de cuando se enteraron de que serían padres. Verla llorando frente a él le causaba un enorme sentimiento de sufrimiento dentro de su ser.

_-"Mugiwara. Lo lamento"-._

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el punto de reunión localizado en la meseta Ennies.<strong>_

La noche ya había caído sobre la selva congolesa, los ruidos de los animales nocturnos empezaban a hacerse presentes y una terrífica atmosfera cálida empezaba a asentarse. Ya no había mucho que hacer en este día.

Resultaba que el equipo se había reunido como lo habían establecido desde iniciar la misión de reconocimiento, pero había varios detalles curiosos que se daban a notar.

En primer lugar, Luffy y Nami habían llegado muy tranquilos, sin discutir ni nada. Una novedad.

En segundo lugar Usopp y Chopper cuchicheaban bastante entre sí… y estaban asustados con la oscuridad.

Y lo tercero y más importante; no había rastros de Sanji y Wiper.

-O-oigan chicos ¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos?- preguntó el asustado Chopper.

-Se supone que a estas horas todos debíamos de estar reunidos aquí- añadió Chopper mientras revisaba las provisiones reunidas, la leña, los alimentos y los recipientes de agua.

Robin quien desde que se habían reunido se la había pasado leyendo la bitácora comentó a la ligera -Quizás una bestia salvaje los asesinó brutalmente y está alimentándose de sus vísceras- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro.

-¡Wah, no digas cosas tan horrendas Robin!- chillaron Usopp y Chopper aterrados.

-No son tan débiles. De seguro el pervertido de Sanji anda haciendo las cosas por su cuenta como siempre. Respecto a Wiper, mmh no tengo idea- impuso la calma Zoro.

-Ya tranquilos todos- dijo Nami tomándose la confianza –El punto de reunión no ha cambiado, mañana volveremos a venir a ver si ya se reportan- volteó hacia el oscuro horizonte –Por ahora solo falta que Luffy vuelva y nos diga de un buen lugar donde pasar la noche-.

Por lo temerario y energético que era el capitán, le habían encargado la tarea de encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Y no defraudó, ya que unos cuantos minutos después la luz de una linterna se hizo presente acompañada de los gritos del carismático muchacho.

-¡Hey amigos!- se acercó muy sonriente y emocionado –Encontré un lugar ultra genial para pasar la noche y no está muy lejos de aquí, es perfecto-.

Todos menos la concentrada Robin se le quedaron viendo en expectativa.

-¡Es una cueva bien genial! shishi me huele a que hasta podría haber un tesoro ahí dentro-.

-Bueno, una cueva es un mejor escondite que acampar al aire libre- consideró Zoro.

El tembloroso de Usopp coincidió -E-estoy d-de acuerdo, entre mas resguardados mejor-.

-¿A verdad que sí?- Luffy volteó a ver a Nami –Anda Nami, apurémonos ¡No puedo esperar!- demandó tras lo cual tomando la iniciativa salió corriendo para liderarlos.

-Je- Nami sonrió complacida –Claro que si cariño, no te me impacientes-.

-Tsk, qué más da, vámonos que ya está muy oscuro- dijo Zoro de muy mala gana.

Aun estando asustados Usopp y Chopper se voltearon a ver con una mirada cómplice, quizás en la cueva tendrían tiempo de empezar a aplicar su gran plan, la operación que finalmente habían denominado como "operación SOP" ¿Por qué SOP? Ni ellos lo sabían.

Y todos acompañaron al acelerado muchacho, menos Robin quien estaba muy metida en la lectura.

Y Zoro notó ese detalle de inmediato, por lo que se detuvo-¡Hey apúrate mujer! Es peligroso seguir en medio de la nada con la noche encima-.

-Oh disculpen- dijo la científica, tanto se había quedado picada con las narraciones que se había distraído, aceleró el paso para acortar distancias, pero por causa de la oscuridad terminó tropezándose yéndose de rodillas al suelo, de modo que la bitácora se le fue de entre las manos y cayó al suelo abierta en una página al azar y la mini lámpara que utilizaba para leer cayó a un lado del mismo libro, aluzándolo de cercas.

-¿Pero qué?- sin preocuparse por el azotón que se había dado, la mujer quedó intrigada con lo que se encontró en esa hoja que se había abierto al azar, un pequeño detalle fácil de pasar por alto, pero debido al accidente y a la luz de la lámpara podía observar –"¿_Realmente es lo que me parece?_"-.

-¡Oye ¿Estás bien?!- alarmado Zoro fue a con ella a ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, su protegida estaba ilesa, pero su faz se mostraba diferente –Mujer, tu rostro ¿Qué tienes?-.

-Nada- la científica se recompuso y cerró la bitácora –Me distraje demasiado, mi culpa. Gracias por su amabilidad- le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Zoro se ruborizó al distinguir que le sonreía -Eh, solo hago mi deber- se volteó para un lado sobándose la nuca.

-¡Zoro, Nami no se queden atrás! ¡Hoy habrá fiesta!- se escucharon los gritos alegres de Luffy.

-¿Cuál fiesta? Luffy debemos de descansar- le recordaba Nami.

-Pero anda Nami, será genial, mas con lo que prometiste hacerme esta noche shishi- rió Luffy imaginando la deliciosa cena que su novia le había prometido.

-Shhh, n-no lo d-digas de esa manera- la ladrona quedó avergonzada, otra vez Luffy estaba diciendo algo que sonaba en doble sentido para su detrimento.

-Bueno, a movernos pues. No te alejes mucho de mí- indicó el Roronoa a su protegida tomando lugar frente a ella.

-Si- respondió sumisa, pero ya a espaldas del Roronoa, su sonrisa desapareció y miró de reojo la bitácora de Norland recordando lo que había visto fugazmente; manchas, pero no manchas de tinta…

Eran manchas de sangre.

_La noche aun guardaba muchas sorpresas._

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Hola ¿les gustó el capitulo? Creo que es de los mas humorísticos que he escrito. Fue un capitulo un tanto de transición y abocado al desarrollo de personajes, pero habrán notado que algunas cosas que sucedieron marcarán el rumbo de la aventura.<p>

¿Mi tardanza? Bueno, eso es otra cosa, mi realidad es que he tenido muchos altibajos emocionales durante los últimos dos meses y no me sentía con la confianza y capacidad de escribir. No es fácil, tengo una lucha mental que me baja la inspiración, pero como he reiterado; quiero mantener este proyecto andando. Gomen, trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima actualización.

¿Mejorará la relación de Luffy y Nami? ¿Habrá mas malentendidos? ¿Surgirán celos? ¿Qué traman Usopp y Chopper? ¿Zoro y Robin serán emparejados? ¿Qué decidió Wiper y cómo afectará eso los planes del equipo Mugiwara? ¿Dónde diablos esta Sanji? ¿Qué secreto guarda la bitácora de Norland? ¿Quién es el integrante más malpensado/pervertido de toda la cuadrilla? He dejado cuestiones al aire y las contestaré en el siguiente capítulo… ¡o quizás no! (_Imitación de Ivankov)_

Si me pudieran dejar un review con sus apreciaciones y comentarios sobre el capitulo lo agradecería, después de todo leer lo que ustedes mis lectores piensan es algo que me impulsa a seguir luchando por este fanfic.

Bueno, me despido no sin antes dejarles el titulo del siguiente capítulo "**La primera noche**" les adelanto que será un capitulo bastante peculiar y en el que revelaré cosas muy importantes.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
